


Forbidden

by TheEternalEmpress



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst and Humor, Attempt at Humor, Basketball, Character Development, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, English is not author's native language, F/M, Family Drama, Gen, High School, M/M, Multi, No Underage Sex, Romance, Sibling Incest, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 00:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 165,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEternalEmpress/pseuds/TheEternalEmpress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko dreams to marry his stepbrothers. As they grew up, Kuroko realized it was impossible. But it didn't stop him from loving them in a way it was forbidden. He knows it's wrong and he wants closure. But, what if his brothers were as confused as he is? GOMandKaga/Kuro AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is also posted on fanfiction.net. Go check it out on the link on my profile. 
> 
> So, this is my first story posted here. And I hope you enjoy it~
> 
> P.S. Additional pairings and other characters that will soon appear in the story will be added to the list if they make they're debut. Thank you :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo dudes, I'm Eternal Empress. This is my first Kuro Basu fanfic, and I just fell in love with AllxKuro fandom :3 Besides the basketball, I just enjoy Kuro Basu because of the friendship the characters share through basketball XD It makes me want to play it, but I suck at it. Anyway, sorry if my grammar sucked. I'm not a native English Speaker. ^^''
> 
> Enjoy~ And I do not own Kuroko no Basuke!
> 
> EDIT (07/17/15): Got rid of some grammar errors and made unnecessary big blocks of texts smaller. Please feel free to point out any that I've missed.

 

Kurosaki Hanako was a lucky woman: She survived a terrible accident that kill hundreds of lives, including her parents, when she was little and she still managed to smile and stay strong against the hardships of life even if she was orphaned. She became a very successful and talented writer; more than one billion copies of her novels were sold in Japan alone and most of her books were nominated and awarded by the prestigious Japanese Literature Critics Society, as well as translated to different languages and sold around the world. She is frequently featured in many international magazines for her literary works of art and for her inspirational life story. She is friendly, kind and quite desired, having to attract several men into courtship and make many friends and admirers in a snap. She is lucky enough to win a car in a lottery and _kami-sama_ somehow bestowed her infinite amount of luck in bets and card games to win. However, despite all of her luck, she could not find the right man for her.

She dated and married several men, but in the end, they all ended up in messy break-ups and sudden divorces. Of course, it affected her, but she never let it affect her work. Instead, she put all of her heartbreak pain in her novels, which became famous for the inspirational stories and mutual connection to the readers. And because of those novels, she met him, Kuroko Takesugi. He was a kind and interesting man, working as an architect. They met in a book signing event at Tokyo and they fell in love at first sight. After dating for half a year, they decided to get married and had a son who they named Kuroko Tetsuya. However, because of a terrible incident, Kuroko Takesugi died and left (former Kurosaki) Kuroko Hanako as a single parent. She put all of her pain and sadness, as well as the joys and hope of having her baby in her novels, which became more popular the extent it was translated to English, French and German.

She nursed and raised Kuroko Tetsuya by herself without any major problems, and four years later, she met another single parent in the Single Parent Association conference at Kyoto. His name was Akashi Saito, a very cunning, smart and handsome man owning a billionaire company and a single father of five kids, who were his biological son and the other four children that he personally took under his wing. The two other children were from his relatives while the remaining two were from his friends, who met a very terrible fate.

Hanako was so fascinated of this man . He told stories of his children as if he was so at ease in taking care of five despite being a single parent. He compensated the mother's love and affection his five children needed by hiring personal nannies to take care of them and spending more time with them despite his busy work. In time, Hanako dated Saito, and the two discovered that they had so much in common and they had this special spark to keep them from separating. During the course of their relationship, Hanako and Saito's five children befriended, played and loved each other like siblings.

After two years, Hanako and Saito decided to get married and combined their respective families into one. The children didn't seem to mind –they even love each other's company more. They lived in one of Saito's mansions in Tokyo, where Hanako still kept writing while Saito managed his business. The two, even though tired from work, still had this spark and romance in them and both are much indulged in their honeymoon activities very often which left the kids clueless of what they're doing in the kitchen, living room, bed room, swimming pool, balcony and garden. Fortunately, the nannies were there to keep the children from watching the activities further.

Though the children are at the same age, they still established the hierarchy of the eldest to the youngest based on attitude, maturity and capability.

The eldest of them all is Akashi Seijuro, the biological son of Akashi Saito and Saito's ex-wife. His crimson hair, facial features and body build came from his father's side and the heterochromatic eyes from his mother –one red and one yellow. He was chosen as eldest because (of his intimidating aura, smarts, and his trusty safety scissors) of his maturity and natural leader presence. Though he is outranked by his other brothers (except for Kuroko) in height, he is still respected as the head of the brothers and he has this uncanny ability to maintain order in this chaotic family. He loves shogi, basketball and horseback riding and is highly-skilled in all of the three. Nobody messes with him and no one can deny him, and everyone submits to his will because he _knows_ best.

The second eldest is Midorima Shintarou, an adopted child from one of Akashi Saito's friends and Murasakibara's brother-in-law before a terrible incident. Though Murasakibara and Midorima were not related, their parents (or in this case Midorima's mother) were both single parents until their parents met and fell in love. Their parents eventually married each other and Murasakibara and Midorima were automatically brothers by law. But, because of a terrible plane crash that killed both of the parents, Akashi Saito took the two children under his wing. Midorima has his jade green hair and emerald eyes from his biological mother and the height and body build from his biological father. He was chosen as the second eldest because (Akashi said so) of his maturity and intellect that fascinated Akashi. He is the second tallest of them all, and he is respected by Akashi and sometimes by his other brothers. He has this obsession with horoscopes, Oha-Asa, and lucky items, but despite his eccentric obsessions, he is the sanest of them all. He loves horoscopes and basketball, which he is skilled at as exhibited by his ability to shoot beautiful three pointers that have never missed. He stands as a mother figure for all of them.

The third eldest is Murasakibara Atsushi, an adopted child from one of Akashi Saito's friends and Midorima's brother-in-law before the terrible incident. Though the two were not related, their parents (or in this case Murasakibara's father) were both single parents until their parents met and fell in love. Their parents married each other and Murasakibara and Midorima were automatically brothers by law. But, because of a plane crash that killed their parents, Saito adopted them and took under his wing. Murasakibara has his bubbly purple hair and deep purple eyes from his biological mother, and the height, body build and that lazy and carefree expression from his biological father. He was chosen as the third eldest because he was the tallest of them all (and because Akashi said so). He acts as a kid with a loose screw, and has an obsession with sweets and snacks. He plays basketball, which he is very skilled of as demonstrated by his defense and dunks. He may act like the youngest of the brothers, but he is the main muscle of the family and he would protect anyone that dares to hurt his family (and defy Akashi).

The fourth eldest is Aomine Daiki, an adopted child from Akashi Saito's cousins. It was discovered that Aomine's family was not fit to raise a child for the parents showed signs of alcohol and drug addiction, so the government took Aomine away from them before they could hurt him. Aomine was immediately sent to Saito, who gladly took the child under his care. Aomine has his navy blue hair; dark cerulean eyes and body build from his biological father and the tan skin from his biological mother. He is aggressive, immature and hotheaded, and he was chosen as the fourth eldest because he was better than the fifth eldest and he can understand and take care of youngest brother the best. He loves cute girls and basketball, and is a very versatile and skilled player of the sport (Though they won't admit, out of all the brothers, he is their ace player). He is the most compatible with the youngest brother in basketball, and because of that, he became the official partner of youngest brother in the game. He constantly argues with the fifth eldest (and to everyone), but, despite that, he has a soft spot for them in his heart (especially for the youngest brother), and when certain situations come, he definitely acts like an older brother and, alongside Murasakibara, would protect them.

The fifth eldest is Kise Ryouta, an adopted child from Akashi Saito's sister. Saito's sister was left by her boyfriend when he found out she was pregnant with their child. Saito's sister decided to keep the baby and Saito was happy to support his sister. However, she died while giving birth and Saito decided to keep the baby to honor his sister. Kise Ryouta has the cream-colored soft skin and the captivating golden eyes from his biological mother and the body build, facial features and the golden hair from his biological father. He is chosen as the fifth eldest because (he was the most annoying of all the brothers) of his immaturity, childish attitude, and unnatural obsession to fight with Aomine _cchi_ and follow the youngest brother like a dog. Despite this, he can be serious, mature, fierce and competitive when situation calls for it. He loves basketball and his youngest brother, whom he will do anything for. He is also skilled in basketball and in any other sports, but basketball is his forte and most favorite sport (and he keeps playing it because his brothers play it). He has the ability to copy the moves of the players and execute them more fluidly and more powerful. He may be annoying and obsessive, but he cheers everyone when they're down (or makes them forget the problem because he is so annoying) and when he gets serious, he surely gets what he wants for his family.

The youngest of them all is Kuroko Tetsuya, the biological son of Kuroko (now Akashi) Hanako. He has the blank gaze, facial features and height from his biological father and the powder blue hair and azure blue eyes from his biological mother. He is chosen as the youngest because his brothers treat him like a princess and frequently spoils him a lot. He is silent, blunt, straightforward, and he has the weakest presence that spooks everyone in the family. He loves basketball and his family, and he would do anything for his family so they could be happy. He can't play any other sports because of his poor body build and the lack of skills, and though he plays basketball, he is not good as his brothers. He is an expert in pass and steals, and his compatibility with Aomine made the two partners in the sport. Though he seems to be the underdog out of all the brothers, he is the one that keeps them from killing and maiming each other and he brings peace and tranquility to the family. He doesn't know it, but his brothers simply adore and are overprotective over him, and he himself also adores his brothers and is overprotective over them too.

They are the infamous six brothers of the Akashi family. Though they are now related and registered as Akashi's sons, they still recognize and call each other by the last names of their biological parents. The five older brothers have one thing in common: they love Kuroko Tetsuya. The affection was reciprocated by Kuroko himself but… It wasn't meant to be in _that_ way. By blood or not, law dictates that they are brothers and relationships more than that is forbidden and unethical. Kuroko Tetsuya loves his brothers in a way it was forbidden, and it all started because of a simple and naïve dream that should've been forgotten years ago.

* * *

_Grade One  
_ **The Stepbrothers are now eight years old (or nearing eight years old)**

_First day in Elementary School was…not really what Kuroko expected it to be. Earlier, Saito and Hanako told the boys that Elementary School would be fun, with lots of games to play, activities to do, and new friends to play with. The boys were okay with it: Akashi needed more followers anyway, Midorima only wanted to be properly educated –he kept on denying he didn't need friends but clearly he wanted them, Murasakibara didn't care either as long as he had sweets and snacks with him, Aomine took this chance to find new friends to play basketball with, Kise was okay because Kuroko was going to be there, and Kuroko wanted to have proper education and make his mother proud of him. But once they step foot in Elementary school, it didn't go the way Kuroko expected it to be._

_Immediately, Akashi gained more followers than expected and he became class president. Midorima was constantly praised by the teachers of his knowledge and his classmates were amazed by his intellect that they wanted to be friends with him (which the green-haired boy did like but didn't say it out loud). Murasakibara made friends with Akashi's new followers and he was even given some snacks by them. Aomine also made new friends through basketball (mainly because they were amazed on how skill he is) and they were playing basketball at the courtyard right now. Other students were fascinated by the blue-haired boy's skill that they stayed on their spots and watched. Kise gained new friends as well, thanks to Aomine, and is playing with them alongside the blue-haired boy in a basketball game. The yellow-haired boy, without knowing it, was instantly popular with girls, and female students watched and cheered for him (much to Aomine's dislike). Kuroko's stepbrothers were clearly enjoying themselves, but he wasn't._

_The teacher made an attendance check and almost marked him absent because she didn't notice him. When she did, she shrieked and shouted 'Ghost!', which the other students sitting next to him responded by screaming and running to the farthest corner of the classroom. When the class calmed and settled down, some students asked him if he was a ghost and if they could touch him, while the others started bullying him about it. After recess, he sat alone in the swing as his classmates played with one another because they forgot about him. At lunch, a bully stole his sandwich, but, thankfully, didn't steal his vanilla milkshake. He certainly loves those shakes. And at the afternoon class, the teacher played a game, which didn't include him because she forgot about him again, and he didn't want to upstart another mass panic, so he stayed behind._

_When the boys came home, Saito and Hanako immediately asked them how their first day in Elementary School went. Akashi told them that he was president of his class, which the parents were really proud of and applauded him for that. Midorima told them that he was called 'Class Genius', and though, he omitted the part where he had made many friends, the parents knew about it and praised him nonetheless. Murasakibara told them he made new friends and that they weren't bothered by his height, which the parents were very glad since Murasakibara was a favorite target of the bullies, and gave him affectionate pats on the head. Aomine told them he also made friends and were praised by teachers because of his basketball skills, which earned him a playful fist bump from both of them. Kise told them that he also made new friends and girls kept flocking around him, which Hanako giggled and Saito chuckled at the retort. When it was Kuroko's turn to tell his story, he was silent at first. Saito and Hanako became worried when their son wasn't talking, but Kuroko stared at them with blank eyes before telling them he had fun. Saito and Hanako sighed in relief._

_Though, the parents were fooled, his brothers weren't._

" _We know you're lying Tetsuya" Akashi said as he crossed his arms. Kuroko's stepbrothers cornered the poor boy at the empty hall way after dinner. Though his brother's stares were menacing, interrogative, curious and piercing, Kuroko remained his usual blank expression. "What happened in school today, Tetsuya? And don't try to lie to me. It's futile."_

" _What does_ futile _mean Mido-chin?"_

" _It means it's useless, nanodayo"_

" _Nothing happened, Akashi-kun." Kuroko replied. "Would you please get off me, Kise-kun, you're squishing me"_

_Kise, who was hugging the bluenette's waist like Kuroko was his lifeline, shook his head and hugged the boy tighter. "No! Akashicchi said that I'm allowed to hug you today and I'm making this moment last!"_

" _Tetsuya" Akashi began, his piercing red and golden eyes flickering with a demanding glint. "I think you forgot to attach a proper suffix on my name."_

" _What is a suffix Mido-chin?"_

" _It's a word you attach on the end of another word, nanodayo"_

_Kuroko paled. He knew it was useless to defy Akashi. Though it was embarrassing to say it, he had to. "Akashi-_ niichan, _nothing happened."_

" _Hey, I want Tetsu to call me Onii-chan!"_

" _Me too, me too~! Suuu~"_

" _Be quiet, nanodayo!"_

_Akashi sighed "…You're lying Tetsuya again. Haven't I told you its futile?" His gaze on the youngest brother tightened. Kuroko paled even further. Aomine, noticing this, sighed. He slung his arm around Kuroko's shoulders, bringing the younger brother closer to him._

" _Come one, Tetsu, aren't we your brothers? You can tell us anything" Aomine said as he ruffled Kuroko's hair using his free hand. Kuroko always felt at ease when Aomine ruffles his hair, even though sometimes it hurts. Kuroko felt he was slowly giving in. With a few more ruffles, Kuroko sighed and leaned at Aomine. He clutched the fourth elder's dark blue shirt and pressed his face against Aomine's chest. Aomine made a horrid expression as he felt something wet stain his shirt –and it's not because he was worried of his shirt, no, he was worried that_ his _Tetsu is crying. Kise noticed this and latched himself off the bluenette. Midorima and Murasakibara watched timidly as Akashi leaned over to inspect Kuroko._

" _Are you crying, Tetsuya?" Akashi asked. No replies were needed as the brothers saw a droplet slid down Kuroko's cheek._

_Akashi clenched his fists. How dare someone make Tetsuya cry! Oh, he will be hunting that person down and make him pay! Let the man hunt begin!_

_Midorima shifted his glasses. Someone made Kuroko cry, and that was inexcusable. Since Akashi would be hunting down the said person, he would be helping by telling the authorities of the crimes of the said person and ensure that he or she would suffer the consequences of his actions by the wrath of justice!_

_Murasakibara frowned. He hates seeing Kuro-chin cry. It makes him sad and angry at the same time. He wanted to crush the person who made Kuro-chin cry. After Aka-chin and Mido-chin were done with the bully, he'll crush him, hard._

_Aomine patted Kuroko's back. It made his blood boil the thought of Tetsu being bullied. Tomorrow, he would definitely search for this person and punch him square in the face. And then he would let Akashi and the others deal with the bully, and make sure that this bully won't ever mess with them ever again._

_Kise bit his lip. He was really angry now. No one makes Kurokocchi cry, no one and no one will! He'll definitely be the first one to shower this bully with his rage. Whatever his brothers had in store for the bully, they can wait. Kise will be Kurokocchi's hero this time!_

" _I didn't make any friends. They all played without me." Kuroko finally replied, making the other boys' anger level go down a bit. His voice was so soft and quiet, and they could hear the sad tone behind it, which made their anger diminish completely. "I wish I had many friends like all of you. I'm lonely in that school…"_

_The brothers stared at him, all having sorrowful expressions. When Kuroko was sad or in pain, they were also sad and in pain. They couldn't bear to see their youngest brother be sad like this. It made their stomachs twist and turn in a bad way, and made their chest so tight they couldn't breathe. They all love Kuroko so much that they even share their feelings with one another. The brothers remained silent in the hallway as Kuroko remained clutching onto Aomine._

_After a few minutes, Kise was the first one to react. He hugged Kuroko from the back and brought himself closer to the boy. His hug, this time, was gentle and loving. "Ne~ it's alright Kurokocchi. You don't need friends as long as I'm here! I'll make you happy for the rest of your life!" Kise exclaimed._

_Aomine, who just realized what Kise had said, snaked his arm onto Kuroko's waist while the other arm was wrapped around Kuroko's head rather possessively. "Like you can!" Aomine shouted "Tetsu, I can make you five times happier than this dork" Kise and Aomine then had a stare off, sparks flying everywhere._

" _Get your hands off Tetsuya, you two are suffocating him" Akashi said as he removed Kise's and Aomine's arms from Kuroko's petite body. Once Kuroko was free from their grasp (and Aomine and Kise were wrestling and tumbling on the floor), Akashi took Kuroko's hand and kissed it. Kuroko's eyes widened as Akashi smiled at him rather sweetly, still holding Kuroko's hand._

" _Don't listen to those fools, Tetsuya. You know I'm the one who's best for you" Akashi said softly, though, still has that commanding tone present in his voice._

" _Uhh…" Before Kuroko could even speak, a stick of vanilla-covered pocky was shoved in his mouth. Murasakibara hugged Kuroko from behind, nuzzling on the shorter boys head with his nose. Kuroko would've spit the pocky out since it was shoved onto his mouth, but since it was vanilla flavored, he didn't mind and indulged on the sweet stick._

" _I want to make Kuro-chin happy too" Murasakibara whispered. His lazy gaze turned towards Midorima, who was watching the whole thing with a frown on his face. Murasakibara tilted his head on the side, wondering why Midorima was kind of upset (Better yet, why he wasn't stopping the two idiots from killing each other behind him) and, after a few seconds, figured out the reason. Murasakibara smiled slyly._

_"Mido-chin is jealous~ He wants to make you happy Kuro-chin, but he's too shy."_

_Kuroko's gaze turned towards Midorima, who turned away from the gaze, blushing. Avoiding eye contact, he strode over to Kuroko, brought up a small blue bird plushie that has identical blank eyes of Kuroko's, and placed it in Kuroko's free hand._

_"It's not that I want you to be happy or anything…" Midormia muttered, shifting his glasses. "Oha-Asa says that good things will come to Cancers who make Aquariuses happy. By the way, this is your lucky item for the day"_

_Kuroko, who already finished the pocky in his mouth, looked at the blue bird plushie in his hand. He then looked at his brothers and smiled. Though it was only a small movement of his lips, the smile was able to make Aomine and Kise stop from fighting and all of them turned and stared at Kuroko. Akashi only widened his eyes at the sight, Murasakibara stopped from eating and continued to stare, and Midorima adjusted his glasses which now have cracks on the lens because he gripped it so hard._

" _Everyone…" Kuroko began, his smile dazzling his stepbrothers. His big, blank azure eyes, which were usually emotionless, were now half-lidded and have sparks of joy and emotion in it. The hallway seemed to be brighter and warmer than ever before, making the older brother's stomach twist and turn like they were in a roller coaster and their hearts jump out of their chest like fireworks launching into the night sky. "Thank you."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_3_

_2_

_1_

_A high-pitched shriek echoed in the empty hallway._

" _KUROKOCHI, YOU'RE SO CUTE~!" Kise shouted as he lunged himself at Kuroko, gripping his waist. "It almost makes me want you to be my waifu~! Wait, that's a great idea! Kurokocchi, want to be my waifu? I'll make you the happiest waifu in the world if you say yes!"_

" _DIE KISE!" Aomine shouted as he lunged himself at Kise. He pulled the blond away from Kuroko and latched himself on the boy. "There is no way Tetsu will become your waifu!" Aomine smirked coolly and possessively hugged Kuroko "Tetsu is my waifu. He clearly wants me."_

" _Yeah and pigs fly!"_

" _What did you say, dork!?"_

" _Shut up, both of you!" Midorima said as he smacked the two boys "You don't even know what waifu is! And waifu's not even a word! If you must know, the correct word is 'wife', and you can't make Kuroko your wife. You have to marry him and take responsibility and EVERYONE knows you two are the most irresponsible!" The green-haired boy sighed as he adjusted his glasses. He placed his hand on Kuroko's head, timidly ruffling the bluenette's locks "Don't listen to them Kuroko. If you must know, I'm the most responsible here –it's not like I want you to be my wife or anything…I just want you to know that I'm a perfect match…and Oha-Asa said that Cancers are really lucky and most compatible with Aquariuses so…"_

_Murasakibara pulled Kuroko to himself, removing Midorima's hand on Kuroko's head. "Mido-chin is a liar! I watched Oha-Asa today and she didn't say anything like that!" the purple boy huffed. "If you become my waifu Kuro-chin, I'll give you this premium vanilla flavored pocky" the older brother waved a box of vanilla-flavored pocky._

" _Don't bribe him!"_

" _I can do what I want to do! Mido-chin is just jealous because you don't have any pocky to give Kuro-chin!"_

" _You!..."_

" _You're too dark, Aominecchi, you can't have Kurokocchi!"_

" _What does my skin color have to do with Tetsu!?"_

" _You'll make Kurokocchi ugly if he becomes you're waifu!"_

" _Yeah, and you'll make Tetsu's ears bleed!"_

" _Eh~ Mine-chin has a point"_

" _Just give up Kise. You don't stand a chance, nanodayo."_

" _So mean!"_

" _I don't care what you say Midorima, Tetsu is my waifu"_

" _How many times do I have to tell you, WAIFU IS NOT A WORD!"_

" _Mine-chin is so full of himself. You're too short"_

" _It's because you're too tall!"_

" _I want Kurokocchi~"_

_As the four other boys continued to bicker at the far corner, Akashi took this chance to claim Kuroko all for himself. His arms wrapped around Kuroko's slim waist as he rested his chin on Kuroko's shoulder. Kuroko tilted his head, facing the crimson haired boy, who was smirking slyly._

" _You're going to be my wife, won't you Tetsuya?" Akashi mumbled. His voice was smooth and soothing, though, it had this cold and stern tone to it. It made Kuroko quiver a bit._

" _Um…"_

" _You know you can't say no"_

"… _I…"_

" _OI! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING AKASHI!?" Aomine shouted. "Get your hands off my waifu"_

" _Waifu is not a wo- You know what, forget it!" Midorima exclaimed. He let out an exasperated sigh as he glared disapprovingly at Akashi "…It's not that I want to Kuroko as my wife or anything…"_

" _Aka-chin, you're so sly!" Murasakibara sulked, gripping his bag of chips he fished out of his pocket. "Kuro-chin was supposed to be my waifu…"_

" _KUROKOCCHI!" Kise screamed as he hurled himself to red-haired. He grabbed Akashi by the ankle, crying and sobbing. "I'll hold Akashicchi off; run, Kurokocchi!"_

" _What are you doing Ryouta?" Akashi whispered coldly, his voice freezing everyone in the hallway. His gaze pierced into Kise like knives as dangerous glints sparked in those sinister heterochromatic eyes. "Tetsuya is my wife, so beat it."_

" _No fair! Why do you always have to get what you want? I want Kurokocchi! You can have Aominecchi!" Kise bargained, now holding Kuroko's ankle._

" _Like I have any interest in that fool."_

" _WHO'RE YOU CALLING FOOL?! And neither of you can have Tetsu!" Aomine said as he rushed and grabbed Kuroko's left arm. "Just say the words Tetsu and I'll carry you to some place faraway"_

" _You'll have to go through me, first" Murasakibara said as he grabbed Kuroko's right arm. "I'll crush Mine-chin"_

" _I'LL CRUSH YOU!"_

" _Ryouta, get off Tetsuya"_

" _No~! I want Kurokocchi! We were meant to be together."_

_As the four brothers argued, Kuroko squirmed under their grasp. He was getting really annoyed. He didn't mind the commotion, though, it would be best if they didn't put him in the middle of the crossfire. What's more annoying was how Midorima was throwing hateful glares at his four brothers, and Kuroko was the only one affected by it, even though it wasn't meant for him. The way the green-haired boy was glancing was really disturbing –Midorima's expression was scrunched up as if he was trying to swallow the icky cough medicine Kuroko's mother would give him and a strange and dark aura was surrounding him and slowly occupying Kuroko's breathing space. Midorima looked like he was arguing at himself, which was very unusual of him, and he really looked like he wanted to join the other four in the crossfire. Kuroko was silently praying that Midorima won't and he, as the sanest of the five older brothers, would stop this commotion._

_As Midorima kept glancing and looking away, he noticed how Kuroko looked more and more uncomfortable in the situation he was in, and later he might get suffocated. Midorima took a deep breath before he turned his attention to his four other brothers, who were still bickering at each other._

" _Excuse me!" Midorima shouted, enough for the bickering brothers to turn their attention to him. "Would you please stop this nonsense? Why don't you all ask Kuroko if he wants to be your wife? You're all arguing about your possession over him, yet he doesn't get a say about it!"_

_The bickering brothers latched off each other's throats and looked over Kuroko. Kuroko flinched at their gazes._

" _So, what'll be Tetsuya?"_

" _Who do you choose Tetsu?"_

" _Only one of us is bound to have you Kurokocchi."_

" _So, choose wisely Kuro-chin."_

" _The decision will decide who you'd be with, Kuroko, nanodayo."_

_Kuroko blinked. They all looked serious about this. The youngest brother thought this was only a joke or a show of brotherly affection. But, this was different. They were fighting for him, they all wanted to be with him, and they wanted him to be happy. Kuroko was really confused. This wasn't simple brotherly affection no longer, no, it was something else. This was like his mother's and Saito's affection and love for one another. The thought of his brothers fighting for him, wanting to marry him and became their wife, and providing him selflessly the joy and love they could give made his heart pump faster and his cheeks warmer. He couldn't choose one –he doesn't want to leave the other four behind. Kuroko loves all of them, and he wants all of them to be happy too._

" _I'm sorry, but I can't choose" Kuroko mumbled. "I want everyone to be happy, and I don't want anyone to be left behind. If you want, I will be the wife to all of you, so everyone can be happy." The youngest brother smiled. "I'll marry all of you so we can all be happy."_

_Suddenly, the four brothers felt they were floating, and flowers, butterflies and pheromones were in the air. Kuroko was glowing in front of them, and his cuteness combined with his beautiful words made them want to throw up rainbows or dance kumbaya right now. They were really happy, so happy that they can't express it in words or in expression. They just felt like standing there and stare at Kuroko all day, repeating the words he just said over and over again in their mind. They really don't like sharing, but it's better than nothing._

" _You're so kind, Tetsuya. I don't like sharing, but…if that's what you want" Akashi said as he kissed Kuroko's forehead._

" _You are so cute, Kuro-chin. If you were a dessert, I'd lick you up!" Murasakibara said as he licked Kuroko's cheek._

"… _What're saying, Kuroko. It's not possible…Nonetheless…" Midorima muttered and as he sneaked a kiss on his hair "I'll have to take that offer…"_

" _If that's what Tetsu wants, then I guess I could make an exception" Aomine mumbled as he kissed Kuroko's other cheek._

" _Ne~ Kurokocchi!" Kise exclaimed as he kissed Kuroko's nose. "You'll never regret this decision!"_

" _ **We love you Tetsuya/Kuro-chin~/…Kuroko/Tetsu/KUROKOCCHI!"**_

_Kuroko blushed. Hearing those words made him fluffy and fuzzy inside. He liked and disliked the feeling: he liked it because it feels good inside and he disliked it because he didn't know what kind of feeling is this. Nonetheless…he loved them too, so it doesn't matter. All that matters is, he's happy and they're happy and everyone's happy._

" _I love you all too…I promise I'll marry you and make you all happy."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

" _Ne~ They're so cute, aren't they, Saito?"_

" _Indeed they are…however…"_

" _Let them live on to this fantasy a bit longer. I'm sure this won't turn into something unexpected."_

"… _I suppose so."_

* * *

Kuroko dreams to marry his stepbrothers. As they grew up, he realized it was impossible. But it didn't stop him from loving them in a way it was _**forbidden**_.

* * *


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter also has a copy from fanfiction.net  
> I hope you like it.  
> Please excuse if my OC is a little mary-sueish. She has a large part in this story :)
> 
> EDITED (07/17/15): Fixed some grammar lapses and shortened big blocks of text. I changed Taikawa Hotaru's character ('cause she was a Mary-Sue). Now, she's an orange-haired head manager of the basketball club who is known for her theoretical strategies, relations with professional basketball players (through her brother), and the school director, who is her father. She is no longer a player of the women's basketball club, nor has a D-cup. The orange hair stays though.
> 
> I cannot express how I am sorry for making my OC a Mary-Sue.

  
_**Akashi Mansion, Tokyo Japan**_  
The Stepbrothers are now 16 years old (or nearing 16 years old)

* * *

 

The sun had risen peacefully above the horizon, showering everyone and everything on this planet with light, warmth, and sunshine. The birds chirped as they greeted the beautiful morning, the wind blew as it showered upon the sweet aroma of the morning, the adults woke as the sun greeted them for another pleasant day, and the youth tried to wake up as they lay on their beds and dreaming of sorts.

Kuroko was like the youth. He was still in his slumber despite the sun rays that kept seeping through his window. His light blue alarm clock is ticking quietly on his desk, until its hands pointed to exactly 6:15. It let out a loud beeping sound, forcing the bluenette to wake up. Kuroko groaned as his hand reached out on the desk next to his bed, blindly spotting the source of the annoying noise. When the boy failed to spot it, the bluenette finally opened his eyes, sat up and sluggishly turned the alarm of the clock off. He stretched his limbs, unconscious of the messy bed hair on top of his small head. He winced when he felt a twinge of pain as he stretched his arms. He must've overexerted himself at the practice match yesterday. Though, his brothers took the match yesterday with so much ease, he was out of breath when it ended.

Kuroko (Akashi, if you consider the law) Tetsuya is now a 16-year old 1st year High school student of Teiko Academy, one of Tokyo's prestigious academies and home of one of the most powerful high school basketball teams in Japan. He, along with his brothers (except Midorima who got an academic scholarship), received a basketball scholarship because of their excellent skills and superb talents in basketball. They've been playing ever since they were children, and their perseverance, determination; eagerness in practice (and Akashi's training menus) had sharpened all their abilities and entitled them the "Generation of Miracles", the strongest existing high school basketball team who won three championships in a row.

Among the Generation of Miracles, Kuroko and Aomine weaved their way and earned the nickname "The Shadow and Light Duo of Teiko", with Aomine as the light and Kuroko as the shadow. Kuroko's expertise in passes and steals supported his brothers in the court in their offensive plays.

Aomine, became the Generation of Miracles' ace player because of his superb skills. He was the earliest bloomer in the team and his freestyle basketball play never failed to amaze his opponents and score so many baskets.

Kise had developed his copy-cat ability, the ability to copy both his teammates and opponent's moves and reenact it as a more fluid and more powerful move. He may not look as strong as his others brothers, but he is a force that should not be reckoned with in the court; especially since he can give a psychological attack to the opponent he copied from.

Midorima gained popularity for his never-ending and never-missing three pointer shots. The green-haired male, not only has 100% accuracy, but can shoot quickly anywhere inside and outside the court.

Murasakibara's height now made him perfect as a defender in the court. He can block any shots, fast despite his size and can dunk so hard he destroyed a hoop in an official game.

Akashi had become their captain, their offensive tactician, and their most well respected player. He, not only has the capability, and intellect of a genius player, but has the eyes that can see every move and every twitch of his opponent and his unique style in basketball has never failed to impress others.

Over the years, Kuroko changed for the better, and for the worse. His good improvement was his developed basketball skills, his new-found expertise in the subject humanities, and his ability to cook a very good poached and boiled egg. His bad development was…a little controversial to begin with.

He didn't know when it started, and he didn't know when he had finally realized it. The feelings that he held for his brothers _–those fuzzy, warm feelings that boil down on his chest, the soft butterflies tickling down his stomach_ had evolved into something more immoral, unethical, and forbidden. It wasn't sexual or lustful type of love – _Thank God_ \- but a more platonic, chaste love, though, it doesn't change the fact that this kind of love was still _dirty_. Kuroko convinced himself that it was just puberty, his raging teen hormones confusing him and jumbling his mind to think that he is in love with all of his brothers. But in the end, it wasn't his hormones or his brain,– and even if this sounds so cheesy – it was his heart. It was bad enough that he's a homosexual, , but fate just wants to kick him in the shin when Kuroko realized he is romantically _interested_ in his brothers. Kuroko tried his best to clarify himself –he talked to his two mangers, who were his friends, attended sessions with guidance counselors in school and even tried to experiment- and the results comfirmed Kuroko's worst fears. Kuroko was and is in love with his brothers. And the only thing he can do is to restrict the feelings and hope that the feelings would go away.

By Blood or not, Aomine, Kise, Midorima, Murasakibara and Akashi are his brothers. He loved them all. He really does. But, he couldn't tell them, else, they'll be sure to reject him. And he doesn't that – he doesn't want their relationship to fall into pieces. Kuroko will do anything just so he could be with his brothers. And he'll do everything just so he could guarantee them their happiness. Even if it costs his own.

"Mido-chin, can I have candied bacon?"

"No."

"But why~?"

"You need to eat healthier Murasakibara. If you continue eating sweets at that rate, you'll either get diabetes and/or be unfit for basketball. And that'll be a huge hindrance in our game play."

"…Muuu…Aka-chin, Mido-chin is being mean to me, again!"

"Shintarou, you shouldn't be bitter early in the morning. Atsushi, Shintarou has a point. You should eat healthier foods from now on, or, at least, eat a balanced breakfast in the morning."

"…Fine. If Aka-chin says so."

"Hn."

' _So, Midorima-kun, Murasakibara-kun, and Akashi-kun are having breakfast already'._ Kuroko thought as he listened to the loud voices downstairs, particularly at the dining area. He smiled. Midorima would be cooking breakfast for all of them since Midorima was the earliest riser who could cook. Murasakibara would be demanding for sweets early in the morning and Midorima would deny that request. Murasakibara would whine and whine, until Akashi would come and tell Murasakibara to eat Midorima's cooking. Then, when Kuroko wakes up, it'll be his job to wake the other two from their deep slumber. Kise wasn't that hard to wake up (he immediately wakes up once Kuroko enters his room), and one jab for Aomine and the older would wake up.

Though their parents were in Kyoto for business trips/research projects for a novel/another romantic vacation, the sound of his brothers in the morning and his brother's need's for Kuroko himself brought enough joy. His family might not be complete, but he is as happy as long as he was with his brothers. Filled with eagerness to continue today's activities (even though the eagerness cannot be seen on Kuroko's blank expression), Kuroko stood up, fixed his bed, did his daily hygienic duties, and went downstairs where he was met by his older brothers eating breakfast.

Midorima was wearing his night clothes –a lime green t-shirt and white shorts- under the frilly pink apron as he scooped up the last batch of bacon and placed them on the plate. Murasakibara has oil stains on his white t-shirt and drops of sauce on his black shorts as he munched on the jumbo sausage. Akashi, as usual, sat on the head table as he read the newspaper for today, also in his night clothes of a red t-shirt and black shorts. His food was already consumed, exhibited by the stained utensils and crumbs of food left on the plate. The red-haired male, as Kuroko entered the room, noticed Kuroko's presence and immediately place the newspaper down to greet the younger brother. Akashi was the one who notices Kuroko first, either because of Akashi's Emperor eyes or his uncanny memorization and recognition of Kuroko's physique and presence.

"Good morning, Tetsuya" Akashi greeted, a small smile plastered on his face. Muraskibara paused his eating and stared at Kuroko while Midorima placed the plate of bacons on the table before adjusting his glasses. Kuroko took a seat at Murasakibara's right before he turned his sights to Akashi.

"Good morning to you too, Akashi-kun" Kuroko monotonously replied. He turned over towards Murasakibara and Midorima, who seemed to be waiting for their daily greetings too. "Good morning to you as well, Midorima-kun, Mursakibara-kun."

" _Goofnormingpukorin~"_ Murasakibara replied, full of sausage bits in his mouth. Even though, anyone would've never understood what the purple-haired giant said, Kuroko knew what the elder said.' _Good Morning Kuro-chin~'_

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Midorima scolded. He took a quick glance of Kuroko before he adjusted his glasses and muttered the words _'Good Morning'_ enough for Kuroko to hear. The green-haired megane took a box of tissues from inside the apron's pouch (which was ridiculously too small for the tissues) and placed it on the table.

"It is your lucky item for the day. Oha-Asa ranks your horoscope as the worst horoscope for the day, and advises you to stay away from Virgos and Geminis. As usual, Cancers will be your best compatible partners, though; our compatibility is still shaky because of our clashing blood types…" the ' _Even so, you could still go to me if you need and/or want help. I wouldn't mind.'_ phrase was left unsaid. Kuroko, who's been living together with Midorima for so many years, knows the megane's tsundere attitude towards him. Kuroko knew the unspoken words and the unseen affection from the green haired brother.

Kuroko held the tissue box in his hands and let out a small smile. "Thank you, Midorima-kun." The other two brothers stared at Midorima with frowns on their faces, while Midorima blushed and shifted his glasses, muttering how troublesome it was to supply everyone's lucky items.

Kuroko smiled even wider (though it was like a millimeter movement) as he thought Midorima was very kind to give Kuroko his lucky items every day. The megane was such an obvious tsundere, but it does not hinder Midorima's gentle and motherly kindness towards Kuroko. A faint blush appeared on the phantom sixth player's cheeks but, thankfully, no one noticed it. Sometimes, Kuroko misunderstood Midorima's giving of lucky items as a giving of gifts to romantic partners, but he immediately loosens and removes the thought. Midorima is still his brother, even if he was a mega megane tsundere. But, it doesn't mean that Kuroko can't enjoy Midorima's daily gifts and feels one of the luckiest men in the world every day.

"Ne~ Kuro-chin, want my sausage~?" Murasakibara asked; waving the jumbo sized sausage clipped between the purple teen's chopsticks.

Kuroko nodded before he opened his mouth, allowing Murasakibara to push the sausage onto the younger brother's mouth. Kuroko took a small bite out of it, munching and tasting the delectable sausage. The meat was followed by rice and the vegetables. Murasakibara kept offering the younger brother more meat, while Midorima told Murasakibara to let Kuroko choose his own food.

Kuroko watched Murasakibara's and Midorima's sibling quarrel with interest. Though the two males are often quarreling about many things, these two never ceased to care for one another and take care of Kuroko. Murasakibara would always feed and give Kuroko his food in every meal. The giant was really sweet and caring towards the younger brother, though they do not get along when it comes to basketball. Even so, Murasakibara was far enough to be permitted to feed Kuroko, though, not in public. Murasakibara, who was the real cook out of the brothers, really wished to cook breakfast for Kuroko, but can't because he didn't like mornings (Though, Murasakibara makes it up by cooking lunch and dinner). Kuroko thought that Murasakibara's childish innocence and brotherly love for Kuroko was really sweet, and something the younger wished it could be something more. Even so, Murasakibara's and Kuroko's relationship is stable, simple, sweet and pure brotherly and platonic love for each other.

Once Kuroko felt he couldn't eat more, a piece of broccoli was shoved into Kuroko's mouth. Kuroko was forced to munch and swallow as Akashi's gaze followed Kuroko's every movement. Akashi kept feeding Kuroko the food he wasn't able to consume until his plate was barren and clean. Then, Akashi poured a glass of fresh orange juice and gave it to the younger brother. It was a silent order for Kuroko to drink the said juice, and Kuroko obliged and drank the juice. Once the glass was empty, Akashi smiled and patted Kuroko's head.

"Good job, Tetsuya" Akashi teased. The red-haired knew how much Kuroko hated to be treated as a spoiled and favored child, but it was so much fun to tease the said blue haired boy. On the other hand, Kuroko was a little irritated of Akashi's demeanor towards him; nonetheless, the blue haired boy enjoyed it.

Akashi always did spoil Kuroko very often. The red-haired can be sweet and caring, and at the same time overprotective and strict towards Kuroko. But, the blue-haired boy didn't mind that. Even though, Akashi could be scary, intimidating, competitive, and over-the-top, Kuroko could not complain about Akashi's demeanor because Kuroko knows and understands the reasons behind it. He knows that Akashi cares for his loved ones, and the reason why he makes people do crazy stuff (i.e. The Training Menu) is because he prepares them for what the future might bring. Out of all the brothers, Kuroko understands Akashi best. Kuroko feels he is Akashi's closest person, and sometimes, he wants to be closer. He wants, not only to understand the red-haired more, but also to make Akashi happier. Kuroko wasn't saying that Akashi isn't happy, it's just, Kuroko wants Akashi to never be aloof. But Kuroko knows that he cannot give the kind of happiness he wants to give to Akashi. Akashi's lover can only do that. And Kuroko cannot be that. But, even so, Kuroko won't stop trying (giving Akashi happiness, that is).

"I'll go and wake Kise-kun and Aomine-kun. Please, excuse me." Kuroko said as he stood up from his seat, grabbed the dishware and neatly placed them on the sink.

Murasakibara frowned as Kuroko left his side. Midorima offered to wash the dishes for Kuroko. Of course, the bluenette would insist he wash his own plates. Akashi only sighed as he did not want to hear Kuroko's stubborn demands and told everyone that Aomine and Kise would happily wash their dishes for them. Everybody couldn't help but cringed on Akashi's tone and voice, but followed him nonetheless. His words are and will always be absolute. Kuroko went upstairs and towards the two brothers' respective rooms, leaving Akashi, Midorima and Murasakibara in the dining room.

* * *

Kuroko stopped first at Kise's room because it was nearer. As usual, Kise's room was unlocked because it was a gesture of the blond to welcome Kuroko anytime in his room. Though Kuroko appreciated the invitation, Kise should prioritize his privacy more.

Kuroko heard quiet breathings behind the door, evident that Kise was still soundly asleep. Kuroko knocked three times as a polite gesture before he entered the older brother's room. Kise's room was dark because of the curtains covering the window. Kise's things were surprisingly neat except for his notebooks and textbooks on his desk. Kuroko walked towards the desk and carefully loaded the things inside Kise's satchel. Once the things were cleared, Kuroko found an issue of the _Kisei_ magazine, sitting on the desk and collecting dust. Kuroko took hold of the magazine and inspected the cover.

The cover featured Kise, who was wearing a white long-sleeve blouse with the first three buttons open, revealing a dangling silver chain. Over it was a long-sleeved, v-neck, open, black best; he also had matching pinstripe black pants and brown leather loafers to boot. The blond was smirking very seductively, his head tilted to the left to showcase his piercing on his left ear, and he had his hands inside the pocket of his pants. Kuroko must admit, Kise is a really handsome and professional-looking model, despite his age. The blond only started working at his 2nd year in middle school, and after the release of the first ever issue featuring him as the cover, his popularity rocketed sky-high.

Even though, Kise was a little eccentric, clingy, and down-right obsessive towards Kuroko for the past few years, Kise never failed to make Kuroko very happy. Kise might've annoyed Kuroko in some ways more than one, but that was the blonde's way of showing his affection and love towards the younger brother, so Kuroko didn't really mind. Kuroko is very highly favored by Kise, and sometimes, Kise's girlfriends find his admiration towards Kuroko both weird and cute but both brothers couldn't care less. Kuroko liked Kise too, and he secretly likes the blond's tight hugs and affectionate snuggles, though he always tell Kise to soften the hugs, or, at least, act more maturely around the bluenette. Sometimes, Kuroko wished Kise would spend more time with him because Kise's basketball training menus and his busy modeling schedule, alongside his academic life, make it impossible for them to be together. Kuroko wanted Kise to, at least, spend time with him more, but the bluenette knew that Kise couldn't let go of his student life, modeling or basketball.

A pair of hands suddenly wrapped around Kuroko's waist as a familiar chin rested on Kuroko's left shoulder. Kuroko tilted his head a little bit to face the older brother, who was smiling at the bluenette. For Kuroko, even though Kise just woke up, the blond still looked dazzling (not that Kuroko would admit that out loud), and Kise's smiles towards Kuroko always radiated with warmth, innocence, and happiness. Today was no difference. Kise's smiles were still as bright as ever.

"Good morning, Kurokocchi~" Kise whispered.

Kuroko only blinked his eyes and made no reaction. Even though, Kuroko has warm, fuzzy feelings towards Kise, the blond's model appeal does not work on Kuroko. "Good morning, Kise-kun. Please let go of me; your breath stinks."

Kise made a hurt expression as he latched his arms off the bluenette. "So mean~!" Kise whined, crying fake tears. "Why do you hate me so much Kurokocchi!?"

Kuroko blinked his eyes and tilted his head to the side. "What're you talking about? I don't hate Kise-kun. You are just annoying."

"That doesn't make your previous statement better!"

Kuroko chuckled as he smiled. Combined with his gentle, blue doe eyes, smooth porcelain-white skin, and feminine-like features made that smile the most dazzling sight to Kise. For the blond, Kuroko was always parading with pheromones. A usual blank expression was cute, and a little change of expression of the bluenette was overload. In this case, Kise couldn't help but stare and blush. His mind was filled with the words _cute, petite, and Kurokocchi_ and he just couldn't think straight anymore. Kuroko sighed as he noticed Kise was in a trance (again) and jabbed the older brother in the ribs. Kise was immediately sent back to reality as the blond dropped down to the ground and clutched his ribs.

"Ne! Kurokocchi, why did you do that for?" Kise yelled. "Ow, ow…"

"Please get up. The others are waiting downstairs."

"Kurokocchi cares only about the others! What about me?"

"But, I care about Kise-kun too. Though, Kise-kun is too ignorant to notice."

"So mean!"

Kuroko sighed as he knelt in front of Kise and patted the blonde's head as if Kise was a dog. "Please get up. Or else, Akashi-kun will punish you. I do care about you, Kise-kun, which is why I'm here to fetch you." Kuroko muttered. "I think Kise-kun is really stupid, ignorant and annoying, but that what makes you need me, right? You might be the iconic perfect boyfriend stereotype when you face your fans, but in the end, you're still the Kise-kun I know. So, please don't be sad that I called you ignorant. It is a compliment if you ask me. It makes me feel special to see a personal side of you others don't see of you ( _being an idiot, that is_ )."

Kise suddenly sparkled. He smirked as he lunged towards the younger brother and hugged the bluenette's waist. "Kurokocchi has a point~" Kise said, not in the high-pitched, normal voice he often uses, but in a sensual, silky, deep, masculine voice that could send shivers down a fan's spine (in a good way, of course). Kise rested his head on Kuroko's stomach as he snuggled closer to the bluenette. "Kurokocchi needs me too, right?"

' _Such childish possessiveness.'_ Kuroko thought. He fought back a faint blush when he thought of Kise being possessive of him. "Yes, I think so too." Kuroko muttered. "Now please let go, I need to wake up Aomine-kun."

In a snap, Kise went back to his childish and immature self. "Eh~! Kurokocchi is spending too much time with that ganguro! Stay with me instead!"

Kuroko sighed. Kise is such a clingy dog. No wonder Akashi likes to torment him.

**OOOOoooOOOO**

After jabbing the blond mercilessly and ensuring that Kise wasn't following him to Aomine's room, Kuroko quietly stopped by Aomine's room. Kuroko could hear loud snores behind the door, evident that he was truly asleep (or he was choking on his drool. That happened before).

Aomine, like Kise, does not lock his doors because Aomine believes that no one would break into his room or vandalize his personal items (except for April Fool's day. That was an exception.). Another reason why Aomine keeps his door unlocked is to welcome Kuroko anytime and show the bluenette that, as his partner and brother, Aomine has the time in the world reserved for Kuroko and Kuroko only. Aomine's and Kise's affection towards Kuroko are almost equal and the same, which are one of the reasons why the two brothers often fought one another over Kuroko. Sometimes Kuroko finds it amusing, often times he finds it annoying.

Aomine Daiki probably is Kuroko's most favorite brother. Even though, their tastes, likes, and peeves clash, they never argue. It maybe because of their basketball compatibility or the absurd reason that opposites attract, but if you ask Aomine about it, he would say: _"It's because he's Tetsu."_. No one can understand the logic behind those words except for Kuroko. Heck, no one can understand Aomine best other than Kuroko. It was as if the two were part of a whole.

Aomine, out of all Kuroko's brothers, is the brother whom Kuroko fell in love, hard. The older brother was always there, never leaving his side, ever since the beginning. Aomine might be stubborn and rash (and perverted, now); however, it was amazing how he can be so mature, serious, and understanding towards Kuroko. Aomine was the only brother than can make Kuroko smile whole-heartedly. Aomine was the only brother who can make Kuroko laugh out loud. Aomine was the only brother who Kuroko knew would never leave him, even if the older teen would be bribed of one million dollars. Kuroko fell in love with Aomine with those simple reasons, but sometimes, he wished he hadn't. Kuroko was paranoid enough to believe that Aomine would leave him if the older brother knew the truth.

Out of all the brothers, Aomine was the one whom he holds dear the most. He didn't want Aomine to have another partner besides him. He didn't Aomine to give someone other than him gentle pats on the head or let the older teen lay on other's lap. He didn't want Aomine to leave his side, ever. It was because he needed Aomine; he couldn't even imagine life without Aomine. He couldn't imagine his life without a light that guides him, protects him, and _loves_ him.

(Or loved him.)

When Kuroko entered Aomine's room, the younger brother found the tanned teenager on his stomach, faced-down on the floor with a leg hooked on the bed. The bed sheets were carelessly thrown on the other side of the room along with the poor pillows. His Mai-chan photo books were on the floor, some were open and some were not. Kuroko did not want to describe what were on those books. The room was dark, as usual, as the curtains (and a pillow) covered the window. On the plus side, Aomine's school items were neatly placed inside his satchel, either it was neatly organized by the lazy teen himself or he left it untouched since yesterday. Either way, Aomine will have to copy from Kuroko's homework today.

Kuroko walked towards the windows and opened the curtains, letting the sun shine enter the older brother's room. Aomine groaned at the contact of the light onto his face. Kuroko gathered all the thrown pillows and neatly placed them on Aomine's bed. Kuroko also folded Aomine's bed sheets neatly before he placed them under the pillows. Kuroko bent down on Aomine's level as he softly nudged Aomine's side, accidentally touching Aomine's back muscles. Aomine winced in pain before he opened his eyes and stared onto Kuroko's blank and blue ones.

"Aomine-kun, it's time to wake up." Kuroko softly said. "Is your body still sore?"

Aomine sat up from his position and scratched the back of his head. "A little. Ugh. Training was tiring yesterday. I wished I didn't come."

Kuroko frowned. "Please don't say such things."

Aomine frowned. "Why not? It's not like I'm hurting you or anything. Plus, training is troublesome."

"Aomine-kun…"

"Good morning, by the way. What's for breakfast?"

"…"

"…Oi, Tetsu?"

"…Bacon, sausages, the usual."

"Is Kise awake?"

"Yes. And I think he is eating all the sausages right now."

Aomine widened his eyes at Kuroko's response. "Aw, Hell no." The dark-blue haired teen shouted. Aomine immediately dashed downstairs, upstarting a commotion between Kise and himself over a sausage. The light left Kuroko in his room, not caring whether Kuroko followed downstairs or not. Kuroko just stayed his position, repeating Aomine's words.

_I wish I didn't come._

_Training is troublesome._

_It's not like I'm hurting you or anything._

_**Not like I'm hurting you or anything.** _

_**...Like I'm hurting you or anything.** _

_**...I'm hurting you...** _

"Aomine-kun…"

Kuroko's brothers did change, for better or worse. Either it was basketball skills, physical appearance, personal developments, they all changed. It's a real shame that nothing last forever, even the sweet and pure love they all held for Kuroko.

Nothing really lasts forever.

Even that innocent dream cannot last forever.

* * *

_Teiko Academy, Tokyo Japan._

Welcome to Teiko Academy! The famous high school of prodigies (or wealthy snob brats). Founded by the Taikawa Shinpanchi, a hardworking managing secretary and macroeconomist working for the Akashi Enterprises, Teiko Academy has become one of the world's best academies famous for its high-quality academic services, competent athletic practices, outstanding faculty, staff and educational materials; beautiful architectural buildings, landscapes, laboratories, and classrooms; excellent virtues and core values, and the futuristic and modern career assessment to ensure good quality career for all students to plan ahead for their future.

It is situated on an artificial island just two kilometers away from the Tokyo harbor, and the only mode of transportation accessible to that island is Teiko Academy's personal bullet train owned and manufactured by the Akashi Enterprises. Teiko Academy is standing for 60 years now with Taikawa Sougo, Taikawa Shinpachi's grandson, as the current school director. Though Teiko Academy's students are remarkable in competitions of various subjects, the school's main forte in various national competitions are it's shogi team, mathematics varsity, drama club, and basketball team. These four clubs are highly favored, funded and supported in whatever extracurricular activities they have inside and outside the school, especially the basketball club. Why you ask? It's because of three simple reasons.

First of all, Taikawa Sougo's daughter (though she calls herself as a boy because of her usage of _'boku'_ ), Taikawa Hotaru , a 16 year old orange-haired1st year high school student of Teiko Aademy, is one of the managers of the club. She provides the club with her theoretical defensive strategies that supports Akashi Seijuro's perfect offensive strategy, and the possible list offensive and defensive strategies and plays of her opponents based on the given information about the opponent. Her connections to professional basketball players (through her older brother who plays for the national team) allows the club exclusive access to first-rate sports equipment and free personal advice, while her relations with her father, who is the director of the school, makes it easy for the club to ask for more funds or to ask the funds in advance.

Second of all, Akashi Seijuro is in the basketball team. He (and Kise Ryouta) is the biological cousin of Taikawa Hotaru, and the next heir of the Akashi Enterprises, to whom the school owes and dependent on. Akashi is also a very talented and charismatic man, so everyone, even the school director, respects him, and follows his orders. Akashi has convinced the school director every time to allow the basketball team for many extracurricular trips, outdoor training, and sometimes, private parties located inside the academy. It was a shock on how the school director is letting the basketball team run wild, but when the students hear the name 'Akashi Seijuro', they immediately know the reason why. Besides, Akashi was also captain of the shogi team, one of Teiko Academy's club fortes -geniuses like him must be pampered as such. The Academy owes half of its awards for Akashi's intelligence, charisma and superiority, and the Academy itself owes its gratitude for existing on Akashi Saito's enterprise and support.

Finally, the Teiko basketball team is the most powerful high school team in Japan. Complete with the five skillful Generation of Miracle prodigies, genius coaches and managers working behind the shadows, and Teiko's infamous phantom sixth man, the Teiko basketball team is invincible. No one has beaten the team ever since the Generation of Miracles came into the many schools still challenged the Teiko basketball team with hopes of winning, many basketball teams had experience loss of spirit in basketball after their loss from the Generation of Miracles. The prodigies shine on the court and the audience never failed to be amazed of them and watch their matches even though the audiences know the winner. Teiko Academy had received numerous positive feedbacks about Teiko's sports management because of its basketball team and the academy received a lot of exposure since then, especially to athletes. The Generation of Miracles really helped increased Teiko Academy's popularity, especially in the world of sports.

Today, the Teikou Basketball club is doing their traditional morning warm-up, wherein the regulars and first-string members wake up early in the morning to participate in the morning training menu. It isn't as rigorous and difficult as the afternoon practice, but it still stimulates the sleeping muscles of the players, so that they would be more active during practice later on. (If they're worried about sweat and odor early in the morning, the Teiko showers are ready with warm water to wash those away!).

"Okay! Five more laps, guys! Keep it up! You've still not reached your limit!" Hotaru shouted as the first string members ran around the wide track field to complete the gruesome eight laps.

Kuroko, who was panting heavily, sat on the bench alongside Momoi Satsuki, their manager, who carefully observed the running athletes. Hotaru kept encouraging the players to run faster as she bustled them with her whistle. Murasakibara groaned as he kept jogging ahead the other first string members, while Midorima, who was running a little faster than Murasakibara so the green-haired was a foot away the candy-loving giant, kept his pace. Kise kept glancing and winking at Satsuki only to find a harsh glare from Hotaru. Aomine, who was ahead of everyone, rolled his eyes as his pace kept decelerating in a slow rate. Akashi wasn't with all of them because he had to talk with the head coach for recent updates.

"Ki-chan is amazing, isn't he?" Momoi Satsuki, their manager, whispered; admiration and affection twinkling in her cherry pink eyes. Kuroko only stared at their basketball manager with a twinge of jealousy. When he realized what he was feeling, Kuroko looked away from Momoi and clutched his chest. He shouldn't be feeling this way, especially if he was the reason why Momoi and Kise are dating.

Momoi Satsuki wasn't chosen as the manager of the basketball club because she's pretty and nice. No, the stereotype of the basketball manager does not work here. The pink-haired girl, everyone knows, is Aomine's childhood friend and classmate for nine years in a row. Momoi met Aomine in their Grade 1 class, where Aomine and his other brothers were into separate classes. Momoi was amazed of Aomine's skill in basketball and Aomine was fascinated of Momoi's knowledge and curiosity of the sport. Ever since then, they were close friends. Their friendship tightened when the two became continuous classmates. Because Aomine and Kuroko are always together and Momoi hung around alot with Aomine, Momoi and Kuroko instantly became close friends (and the girl developed a crush on the boy). During the 1st year middle school term, Aomine formally introduced Momoi to the other brothers. Akashi was amazed of Momoi's extensive knowledge of basketball and her analytic skills that concluded her infamous 'predictions' that he made her one of the managers of Teikou's basketball team. Her information gathering skills and analytic predictions worked best with Hotaru's strategy formulation; thus the two girls became Teikou's infamous support duo.

Before and during their 1st year middle school term, Momoi was head-over-heels for Kuroko. Every day, Momoi would walk Kuroko home and back in the morning and afternoon. She would give towels, drinks and other things that Kuroko needed to the said boy every time he was finished with practice or taking a break from it. She would give him gifts very often despite her allowance only fit for her recess, lunch and transportation. Hotaru, who is Momoi's best friend, would help the latter get gifts for the bluenette, whom the former disliked because Hotaru has feelings for Momoi. But one day, that all changed when Kise came into the picture.

Kise, who just started as a model, was instantly popular by the girls surrounding him. He started dating some girls he find interesting and amusing, but in the end, they were not able to satisfy him because: 1) they were just after his popularity; 2) they were after _other things_ Kise could _provide well_. When Momoi and Kise met, Kuroko knew Kise was interested in Momoi. After months of being with each other in the club, Kise and Momoi developed a very close friendship, such that everyone mistook them as a couple. Since Kise was lonely for being used by girls for their own amusement and Momoi was hurt to realize that she would never be with Kuroko, Kuroko (with the help/forced participation of Hotaru) helped the two to become more than just friends. After some time, Kuroko succeeded, and Momoi and Kise are dating. At the end of winter cup, which Teiko was claimed as Champion, during their 2nd year middle school term, Kise asked if Momoi would want to be his official girlfriend. She glomped the model and exclaimed yes.

(After that, Aomine and Kise drifted apart.)

"...Yes. He is amazing, Momoi-san" Kuroko answered, even though he knew that Momoi wasn't talking to him.

Kise is amazing: brother, friend and basketball player. Though, he isn't trying hard to be amazing anymore.

(He wasn't enthusiastic about anything anymore.)

"Ow! Taikawacchi! What was that for?!" Kise shouted as he rubbed the back of his head, where Taikawa's shoe hit him. The other first string players continued running as Kise and Hotaru had their usual glare-off in the middle of the field.

"Stop ogling at Satsuki-chan during training!" Hotaru scolded; her hands on her hips. "Be serious for once! I know you have a very short attention span but try focusing on important things –like Seijuro-san's training menu!"

"I am! And does it hurt to flirt a little?" Kise replied. A smug smirk appeared on his face as he detected the envious aura emitted by the orange-haired assistant coach. "Eh, is Taikawacchi is jealous? Poor Taikawacchi!"

Hotaru growled. Kise's and Hotaru's foreheads were pressed together; sparks dancing between them. "Are you honestly _implying_ that I'm jealous of an idiot like you? Get real!"

"But, you're making such a yearning face, Tai~ka~wa~cchi! It's pretty funny to look at, you know!" Kise teased.

"You should watch your mouth -" Hotaru blinked as she recognized another player coming towards them. She smirked when she recognized those glinting red and gold eyes directed onto Kise's back. A not-so-innocent smirk appeared on her face. "-because you have double the training menu in the afternoon~ It's a shame that you'll _have_ miss your date with Satsuki-chan after dismissal~!"

"Eh! Wha- Who ever said I had to double my training menu!?"

" **I did, Ryouta. Get back running."**

A shiver crept on Kise's spine as the captain of the Teikou basketball club, Akashi Seijuro, patted Kise's shoulder. A very pleased smile was painted on Akashi's face while Kise had a shaky and forced smile. Hotaru let out a giggle before Kise excused himself and went back to running with the other regular members. Momoi silently chuckled at her boyfriend's antics. When Akashi rounded up the supporting duo, Momoi Satsuki and Taikawa Hotaru, for the daily report on the progress of the players and several strategies tactics for the upcoming InterHigh, Momoi happily gave the detailed reports of the player's progress in their basketball styles while the orange-haired girl gave possible strategies and combinations of the team.

Kuroko's sights turned back to the running regulars and first string members. Murasakibara was at the back of the Kiseki no Sedai but he was several feet apart from the first string. He was trying to unwrap a piece of Maibou. Running ahead of the giant was Midorima, who didn't spare a glance or attention on anything besides running. Ahead Midorima was Aomine, who kept getting slower and slower. His eyebrows were knit together and his sights were fixated at Kise's back. Ahead Aomine is Kise, who had this empty and hollow expression -not like Kuroko's infamous blank and unfeeling expression- but an expression that clearly screams:

 _I'm tired of this._  
This isn't worthwhile.  
Why do I have to do this?

Aomine sprints ahead of Kise, whispering something to the blond before Kise's face scrunches up into an angry expression. Aomine heads to the showers, disregarding the immense stares Kise throws to Aomine. Kuroko, worried of Aomine, follows his light.

"Kurokocchi!"

Kuroko turned back to see Kise waving at him.

"Where are you going? Morning training is not done yet!"

"I'm going to find Aomine-kun." Kuroko bluntly answered. The bluenette watches Kise's smile turn into a frown, before it curves up into a smile again.

"Okay~!" A hollow smile was plastered on Kise's face. "Good luck talking to that guy! Seriously, Aominecchi and I really don't get along!"

When Kise runs back to the group, he was greeted by Momoi with a towel. That hollow smile was reverted into Kise's grins, but Kuroko knew better. Kise _is_ happy with Momoi, but sometimes, Kuroko could see Kise was forcing himself to smile.

Just like now.

* * *

Kuroko was not able to catch up with Aomine, but Kuroko knew his light is in his class right now, sleeping. So, the better thing to do was go back to practice and resume training. After the gruesome morning training headed mainly by Akashi Seijuro and Momoi Satsuki, the players headed to the showers to rinse off the sweat sticking their bodies with the shirts and shorts they're wearing. After showering, they changed back into their proper school uniforms and headed to their respective classes. Since they're all hard-trained athletes, they had the stamina to withstand the morning training and more than enough energy to go through their classes despite the extreme exercise beforehand. Plus, they were all shaped and used to the daily morning and afternoon training so it wasn't really a big deal anymore. But for Kuroko, morning training was enough to put him back to sleep.

Kuroko and Midorima, thankfully, belong to the same class. Midorima would take care of Kuroko if the bluenette is in need of assistance or notify the others if Kuroko wasn't feeling well. Kuroko is notorious for being too stubborn to tell what he really feels, and if Kuroko does faint or falls ill, no one in the room would notice except for Midorima.

Midorima and Kuroko, though the two do not look like they don't acknowledge each other's existence, are very close with each other. Since both of them have the same likes and interests, the two really get along. Sometimes, the two have clashing opinions but they instantly resolve it after some time. Midorima and Kuroko are always studying together, and if Midorima has the time apart from studying in his exams and scholarship tests (since Midorima is an academic scholar and in order for the him to retain his scholarship, he has to have the specific and required grades and pass the scholarship tests given every three months), he regularly visits the library to accompany Kuroko in reading novels, or sometimes helping the bluenette arranged the books.

( _Midorima would say that he visits the library because he wanted to entertain himself with books, but Kuroko knew better than that_ )

"Here are the results of your English test," the teacher, Ms. Ishikawa, yelled through the boisterous noise of the classroom. Once she tapped hard on the thick stack of papers on her desk, the class quieted down. Red marks decorated these papers, and the horrified expression of the students intensified when Ms. Ishikawa frowned. "I believe you know why your papers are marked with red. Please let your parents and/or guardians sign your papers."

Roars of disapproval echoed through the classroom.

"But that's not fair!"

"My mom will kill me!"

"Why did I watch anime before the day of the exam?!"

"Silence!" Ms. Ishikawa shouted, enough for the students to quiet down once again. "And I didn't say that any of you _failed_."

Moans and groans of disappointment turned into cheers of gratitude as the good news hit them. They all passed! No one failed! Their parents wouldn't scold or ground them! They started chattering happily when they received their test papers from Ms. Ishikawa. Though the scores of all of them range from 50-70, they're still proud of the results. When Midorima got his paper, everyone noticed his paper was the only one left clean, neat, and the lone soul that had '100' inscribed on it. Mutters and small gossips roamed the whole room when they noticed of Midorima's perfect score.

_He's amazing isn't he? He got a perfect 100!_

_Midorima-san is so cool! I want to be like him!_

_And he's a basketball player too? Wow! He must be a genius_

_But he's still weird though. Maybe his charms do work!_

_Starting today, I'll watch Oha-Asa!_

Kuroko quietly received his paper. He received the score of 86. Not bad, considering he has the second highest score. Midorima, who sat next to Kuroko, only said nothing. Naturally, Midorima would start scolding Kuroko about how he didn't study enough or the charms were insufficient, then the green-haired teen would offer his tutoring services to the bluenette. But, today, Midorima is very silent -upset even.

"...It's amazing how you always get the perfect score, Midorima-kun." Kuroko commented. Midorima only adjusted his glasses.

When Kuroko didn't receive a proper response, he started wondering. Kuroko felt as if Midorima was so upset about something -why would Midorima be upset? He got a perfect score!

"I'm not satisfied with it yet." Midorima answered, making Kuroko flinch. Kuroko felt the sudden change in the atmosphere. Midorima was not upset -he was mad, disappointed on something.

"What do you mean, Midorima-kun?" Kuroko asked.

Midorima takes a deep breath and sighed. "I don't understand why everyone would be so happy to receive a barely passing score. I don't know why you are so satisfied having a score of 86 when you know you could push yourself to achieve a score of 100. I don't why everyone is merely satisfied having low score when you all know it will affect your academic grades and people's expectations of you. " the green haired megane said, burrying his taped fingers into his green locks. "Why do I feel I am the only one who's trying hard?"

"Midorima-kun," Kuroko started. "I think you're mistaken. Everyone is trying hard. They're happy because they passed. I'm happy with a score of 86 because I know it's high enough for my standards. I did my best in the exam and I received a satisfying result. You don't have to achieve perfection to ensure the best in life, Midorima-kun. I think life does not work that way. You don't have to push yourself to the limits for that same reason. That would be absurd."

"That's when you're wrong, Kuroko." Midorima interrupted, his green eyes piercing through Kuroko. "Seriously, you and I will never get along; we don't even share the same opinions and perspectives. I thought, besides Akashi, you'll be able to understand me as well, I guess I am mistaken. Oha-Asa is right about Aquariuses and Cancers having difficulty in understanding each other."

Kuroko frowned. He did not like what Midorima had just said. "I think Midorima-kun is watching too much Oha-Asa."

Midorima's left eye twitched. "Don't make fun of Oha-Asa! Her ability and horoscope advices have helped me many times in my problems!"

When the green-haired teen finally settled down, Midorima shifted his glasses once again. "Perfection is the only guaranteed way to prove yourself worthy of something. Determination, perseverance, or even your faith cannot prove that you do deserve certain things and positions. You should remember that you need to improve in order to keep what you have or achieve better possessions. Your position as a regular in the team can be stolen from you, if you won't strive to perfect your style or improve your skills. My position in the team and my rank in the honor roll can be stolen from me as well, that's why I strive to perfection –in order to prove that I'm superior and deserving of what I have. Life is all about proving ones self-worth. To achieve the things you want, you have to prove you deserve them to have them all."

"What you said is true, I believe," Kuroko started "...But you don't sound happy striving to perfection, Midorima-kun."

Midorima was silent and flabbergasted for a whole second, before the megane regained his calm demeanor tilted his head away from Kuroko. "Happiness is irrelevant for perfection. It is a petty emotion that would get in the way. Sometimes, our emotions could hinder our abilities –we cannot push ourselves to perfection if we keep thinking of our feelings. Emotions can even be a problem if not handled well. Besides, whoever said that we need happiness to be successful? No one, right? It only means that happiness is secondary; irrelevant to my goal."

"Midorima-kun…you're…"

"Okay! The class is in session. Open your textbooks on page 67." Ms. Ishikawa exclaimed. Kuroko's attention on Midorima was diverted onto the teacher's instructions. When Kuroko turned back onto Midorima, the green haired teen was already focused on the class discussion, oblivious to Kuroko and his surroundings. Kuroko observed Midorima's subtle and serious expression, solely focused on what the teacher writes on the board and what score he would receive in the next exam. Kuroko feels sorry for the green-haired brother because he had to push himself to achieve _perfection,_ to achieve the expectations, to achieve his dreams, his own happiness irrelevant.

Midorima's life is dictated by others. Ever since the beginning their parents and teachers had set expectations for Midorima. And Midorima had to follow these expectations just so he could satisfy the people who _believe_ in him, to prove his self-worth to them; the people who knows Midorima's talents and abilities but not the boy's limitations.

But what about Midorima? What about his happiness?

_Happiness is secondary; irrelevant to my goal._

Kuroko's frown deepens.

* * *

Lunch time, a student's favorite past time. It is a whole one-hour period when you could eat, sleep…and well, eat. On the rooftop, two lone figures sat and ate quietly their lunch as the warm breeze blew past them. They patiently waited for the other brothers while enjoying the tranquil silence between them. The two figures were Murasakibara Atsushi and Kuroko Tetsuya, who was eating the bento Murasakibara cooked and prepared, with the assistance of Midorima, earlier in the morning.

"Do you like it, Kuro-chin?" the purple haired giant asked, feeding the smaller boy with carrot sticks dipped in Murasakibara's home-made dressing. Kuroko silently took a bit of the carrot, tasting of the spicy yet minty dressing and the crispiness and sweetness of the carrot before nodding in reply. Murasakibara let out a lazy smile before he kept feeding the bluenette.

"Murasakibara-kun, aren't you going to eat yours?" Kuroko asked, in between bites. Murasakibara took a glance of the untouched lunch. The bento box was four times bigger than Kuroko's, mainly because Murasakibara is a very large teen and every large teen needs proper nutrition to grow properly.

"Not yet. If Aka-chin arrives, then I will eat." Murasakibara replied, continuously feeding Kuroko.

Until today, Kuroko couldn't understand Murasakibara's extreme loyalty towards Akashi. Back when they were kids, Murasakibara and Akashi were just close to with each other. Murasakibara was more dependent and closer towards Midorima, since the two were already together even before Akashi Saito took them in. Midorima was like a second mother to Murasakibara; the green-haired was in charge of the giant's feeding habits, bath schedules, home works and more. However, the close relation between the two didn't last.

Years passed by, Midorima became more independent and Murasakibara had found a new solace under Akashi's wing. Kuroko suspected one of the reasons why Midorima and Murasakibara drifted apart is because of their different attitudes and behaviors. Midorima is an independent, realistic and industrious student who believes in destiny and fate, while Murasakibara is a dependent, lax, carefree teenager who does what he wants to do. Kuroko couldn't believe how the difference of Midorima's and Murasakibara's attitudes could diminish their strong bond strengthened by years of being together. Kuroko remembered how Akashi dismissed the situation as if it was normal. "The two weren't mad at each other," he said. "It's just things _changed_ for the better."

Kuroko looked around the rooftop. It was 20 minutes past lunch time. Aomine, Kise and Midorima weren't here yet (Akashi is part of the Student Council Board, so it was a normal occurrence for the red-haired to be late or not with them at all during lunch). It was strange because if the trio would be buying their lunch -which is unnecessary since they already have their own packed lunches, they would have done it after 10 minutes and they would be here right now. Despite the large crowd wanting to buy bread in the cafeteria, Kuroko's brothers would've used their boy charms and popularity to order the people to clear the way or buy bread for them. Kise would've just smirk and his fan girls would give him their bread. Aomine, who is also popular with girls as well, would use his bad boy charm to make his fans buy bread for him. Midorima, who is surprisingly popular to girls, would ask to clear the way and the fan girls would do what they were told.

(The basketball club is very popular, by the way. Almost everyone is known by all. The Generation of Miracles, Momoi Satsuki and Taikawa Hotaru are the most popular of them all. The most unpopular, however, is Kuroko Tetsuya because everyone forgets him –ironic given the instance that the Generation of Miracles are always around Kuroko.)

"Ah, Murasakibara-kun. I'm full." Kuroko said. After eating the carrot sticks, sweet-sour Korean meatballs, and warm rice topped with seaweed, Kuroko had enough. The food is delicious, honestly! The carrots were fresh, crispy and chopped evenly; the dressing for the carrots had this spicy yet minty flavor that left a tingling sensation in the tongue; the sweet-sour Korean meatballs were soft, juicy, and definitely had the perfect balance of sour and sweet; and the warm rice topped with a semi-salty seaweed went well with the main course and side dish. Unfortunately, Kuroko has a small stomach and what Murasakibara had prepared was more than enough for the bluenette.

Before Kuroko could even take a sip from his beloved vanilla milkshake, , Murasakibara took away that liter of sweet happiness. The straw that was supposed to in between Kuroko's lips was replaced by a clump of seaweed rice and a sweet-sour meatball. Kuroko was forced to chew and swallow, so he won't gag. When Kuroko swallowed the food inside his mouth, he glared at Murasakibara who just chuckled at the bluenette's reaction.

"It's Aka-chin's orders, Kuro-chin. You have to finish it all~" Murasakibara said. "Besides, you need to eat more. So you could grow tall like me~"

Kuroko pouted. "Murasakibara-kun is just freakishly tall…"

Murasakibara draped his arms around Kuroko's petite shoulders as the giant rested his chin on top of Kuroko's head. Kuroko, used to this kind of affection from the purple-haired giant, let himself relax and enjoy the warmth and sense of security. Even though, Kuroko seemed like a doll when he is hugged by Murasakibara like this, Kuroko didn't mind. Murasakibara's hugs were always Kuroko's favorite hugs. Kuroko closed his eyes and enjoyed the peaceful silence.

Though, it did not last long. When Kuroko heard the rooftop door swing open, he instantly recognized the person who had arrived with just the tap of the shoes and that sharp presence. Kuroko opened his eyes and came face to face with Akashi Seijuro. Suddenly, Murasakibara removed his arms around Kuroko and dropped the bluenette like a used rag doll.

"Aka-chin~ Welcome back" Murasakibara greeted. Akashi courtly nodded in reply. The red-haired turned his sights to Kuroko, who only ate half of his lunch.

"Tetsuya, can I borrow Atsushi for a moment? I need him to carry some stuff for the Student Council." Akashi stated. "Ryouta, Daiki and Shintarou are also helping me as well, so don't bother looking for them. Seeing that you haven't eaten all of your bento, you cannot help me. Eat all of your lunch first, all right?"

"Y-yes…" Kuroko answered. He glanced at Murasakibara, who was debating whether to follow Akashi or stay with Kuroko. Of course, the answer was obvious. "But…Murasakibara-kun hasn't…"

"Is it alright to leave Kuro-chin?" Murasakibara interrupted, unwrapping a piece of maiubo he took from his pocket. Akashi took a glance from Kuroko before he returned his sights to Murasakibara.

"I don't like stressing Tetsuya knowing that he hasn't finished his lunch or received the proper nutrients he needs." Akashi turned around to face the bluenette, a soft yet cunning smile written on his face. "Tetsuya, be sure that when I get back that bento is empty of any grain of rice or a drip of sauce. Understand?" Even though Akashi was saying his order with a gentle tone, there is always an underlying strictness and _I-expect-you-get-this-done_ tone in his voice. Kuroko only nodded, unable to say anything under Akashi's watchful gaze.

"Well then, let us go Atsushi." Akashi said as he returned to the door. Murasakibara glanced at Kuroko before he waved good-bye, munching on a maibou.

Kuroko was left alone, sitting on the railway with a half-eaten bento on his lap. When Kuroko reached towards the wrapper of Murasakibara's maibou to throw it to a proper trash bin –since Akashi does not tolerate littering, Kuroko finally noticed Murasakibara's bento, untouched.

Murasakibara is Akashi's most loyal follower. Kuroko still couldn't get why the purple-haired giant was so loyal to Akashi – not that Kuroko was jealous or anything. Kuroko was just wary that Murasakibara might not be able to be independent; free to choose what he wants when he continues to dependent on Akashi.

Or trust anyone else for that matter.

* * *

"Everyone! We will be having a practice match between Seirin High next week!" Momoi Satsuki announced. Hotaru was standing beside her, carrying a pile of notebooks in her hands.

The way the orange-haired manager held those notebooks as if those were her own flesh and blood meant that those notebooks were her list of defensive and counterattack strategies at Seirin's plays. Surprisingly, the pile of notebooks was only counted to be three thick and _sure-to-kill-somebody-if-Kuroko-used-Ignite-Punch- at-it-and-hit-someone_ notebooks. Normally, Hotaru would be carrying at least 10 three, thick of those notebooks, and Momoi would be handing out 10-20 page analysis of the opponent's attack patterns, body and skill statistics her predictions on the player's best possible moves and developments, but now, Hotaru has three notebooks and Momoi only has a five page analysis.

So, it's either Seirin has few members, they were pretty average players, or both.

The first string listened attentively at their head managers.

"Since Seirin only has a few members and they only started just a year ago, the second-string will take the game." Cue groans of displeasure. "But," Momoi interjected "If the information I gathered is correct and Kiyoshi Teppei _is_ coming to the game, then the first string will take part instead of the second string."

_"Kiyoshi Teppei?! Isn't he one of the Uncrowned Generals?"_

_"Amazing! I hope he does come! I'm itching to play against him!"_

_"Wasn't he featured in Basketball Monthly? I heard he's good!"_

_"He's not just good, he's great! Why do you think he is an Uncrowned General?"_

_"But, I heard he lost against the Kiseki no Sedai?"_

_"Still, Kiyoshi was able to hold his ground! They're a pretty equal if you ask me!"_

"Don't get your hopes up!" Hotaru said, catching everyone's attention. "Kiyoshi had a terrible accident last year, so there's a small chance of him coming. And even if he comes, he'll be playing for a quarter or two."

"That's all for today!" Momoi shouted. "Resume your training!"

Kuroko dispersed with the crowd and went back to stretching. The school hours flew so fast and unknowingly, it was dismissal. Of course, Kuroko or the others won't be going home directly since he has basketball training to do in the afternoon. Then after this, they would walk Hotaru and Momoi home or stay at Majiba for a few minutes before going home.

As usual, Akashi would be late because of the Student Council, but it didn't mean that the others would not start warming up. Midorima and Murasakibara were helping each other with stretching. Kise had just arrived and kissed Momoi in the cheek. Hotaru yelled at Kise to change already. The only missing person is...

"Ki-chan, do you know where Aomine-kun is?" Momoi asked. Hotaru crossed her arms and nodded, wanting to know that answer to that question as well.

Kise rubbed his head. "Sorry Satsukicchi but earlier I went to the rooftop and told Aominecchi to come at practice. He told me to go away and said he was too sleepy to do so."

Hotaru sighed. " Seijuro-san will not be pleased."

Momoi huffed. "Ugh! Aomine-kun is so stubborn! Ki-chan, you go change, I'm going to persuade Aomine-kun!" the pink-haired girl, then, sprinted away from the gym. Kise went to the locker rooms to change while Hotaru took charge while the pink-haired girl was gone.

Alert that Aomine was skipping practice, Kuroko followed after Momoi. No one noticed him leave. It was until then that Midorima noticed that Kuroko was gone when Kise asked about the bluenette.

**OOOOoooOOOO**

Behind these steel, sliding doors is Aomine and Momoi. The pink-haired girl sounded angry and irritated as she tried to persuade the tanned teen to comply to her request. She also sounded tired, if Kuroko listened more carefully. Aomine, however, didn't utter a word. He was extremely silent, which wasn't like him at all. If Momoi and Aomine would fight, the two would raise their voices up into the heavens. Momoi would always win the argument, by the way, because she's too smart for Aomine or Aomine just lets her win because she's a girl.

Kuroko couldn't understand what Momoi was saying. It was muffled behind these doors. He just waited until Momoi and Aomine sorted things out. But in the end and very surprisingly, Momoi was defeated. She stormed away from the rooftop, walked right past Kuroko and presumably went back to the gym. She had angry tears rolling down her cheeks and she was muttering _'Stupid Dai-chan_ ' as she walked away. Kuroko, knowing that Aomine had pushed their argument too far, quietly sneaked into the rooftop. Cold afternoon wind blew onto Kuroko as he entered spacious area. Aomine was standing -or maybe leaning- on the wired fence, feeling guilty of what had happened earlier.

"Aomine-kun?" Kuroko whispered. Aomine jumped out of his place and frantically looked for the source of the voice. The older teen sighed in relief when he realized it was just Kuroko, his partner.

"Geez, Tetsu! Don't spook me like that!" the older brother said. He quirked an eyebrow at the boy. "Don't tell me you're here because I skipped basketball practice? Don't bother, Satsuki tried to get me to practice and failed. You'll get the same results too." When Aomine mentioned Momoi, the tanned boy had this bitter expression of rejection.

What happened earlier? It wasn't Kuroko's place to poke around that matter.

"Please don't be this irresponsible," Kuroko said. "We're having a practice match with Seirin High next week."

"So?"

"Shouldn't we practice for the upcoming game?"

"Bah! I don't need to. I'm strong enough to defeat all of them single-handedly."

Kuroko didn't like Aomine's attitude right now. It is true that Aomine is an ass, but not to this extent! He was becoming more of a _dick_ -something which Hotaru would say.

"Aomine-kun, that's not true. You can't defeat them all by yourself" _because you have me and the team._

"Of course I can! After that practice match, I'm sure they'll lose their resolve and love for basketball. They always do."

"I think Aomine-kun is being overconfident."

"I'm not, Tetsu. It's the truth. Just look at our past opponents! Did they ever ask for a rematch or did they even look forward to a match with us anymore? No! It's because they've given up on winning. They know they're not strong to handle me."

"What are you saying Aomine-kun? This is not you."

Aomine glared at Kuroko before the former let out an angry sigh. The older brother returned his sights on the horizon below him. "You don't understand, Tetsu. Why don't you just leave and go back to practice if you're that eager."

"No. I'm not leaving you alone because I'm your partner!" Kuroko rarely raised his voice, because he never had the need to. Today is different.

"Tetsu, don't be stubborn."

"I'm not being stubborn. I'm being patient with you."

"I'm serious, Tetsu. I'm really not in the mood to argue with you."

"Aomine-kun, I understand, but still, you can't skip practice! It is highly irresponsible of a regular and highly unprofessional of an _ace_ player. What do you think Akashi-kun will do if you're not practicing? To think I-"

"Look Tetsu!" Aomine shouted, turning towards the bluenette with such furious and sharp eyes. His voice almost sounded like a snarl. "You can't force me to go to practice! If you really want someone to play basketball with, go find someone else! I am seriously not in the mood to play basketball with you!" The older teen took a deep breath before he slung his bag over his shoulder. "Sometimes, Tetsu, you're a burden, a really _heavy_ one."

Aomine left Kuroko aghast.

What happened to the Aomine Kuroko used to know?

Tears formed at the corner of Kuroko's eyes but Kuroko did not cry. It wasn't worth it. Kuroko knows that Aomine will be apologizing later on and Aomine will start attending basketball practice, for Kuroko or for himself because Aomine loves the sport, he wouldn't just _abandon_ it.

He wouldn't, would he?

Does he still love basketball?

* * *

After basketball practice ended, Akashi left earlier to walk Hotaru to the train station. Hotaru lives in Kanagawa, specifically in Kawasaki. She rented an apartment here in Tokyo so transportation won't be a hassle, but she goes back to Kanagawa for the weekends. However, today her brother, who is a popular basketball player belonging to Japan's national basketball team, came back home from America. She has to go home to Kanagawa and celebrate her brother's welcoming. Why Akashi personally walked the girl to the train station is unknown.

Kise has a dinner date with Momoi so he won't be able to eat dinner with his family. Kise had arranged a dinner date as a surprise for his girlfriend at one of Tokyo's most expensive sushi restaurants. The blond left with Momoi shortly after Hotaru and Akashi left. Aomine was nowhere to be found in the school premises. Apparently, Aomine had texted Midorima earlier that the tanned teen skipped practice and went home. Midorima just sighed.

"Mido-chin, let's run by the convenience store. I need to buy another box of maiubo." Murasakibara said. Midorima only sighed.

"Fine, only because I am going to buy food for myself as well." Midorima stated. He leaned back. "Are you going to Majiba, Kuroko?"

Kuroko made no response. The shadow continued to stare at the pavement as if it was the most interesting sight in the world. Midorima frowned. The green-haired megane took out his lucky item, a small stuffed dog, and nudged it on Kuroko's forehead. It caught Kuroko's attention instantly.

"I asked if you're still going to Majiba to buy your vanilla milkshake." Midorima repeated. "You should pay more attention on the people who are talking to you. Not to non-living objects such as the sidewalk."

"Are you alright, Kuro-chin? Do you want maibou? I'll buy you a whole box" Murasakibara said. Kuroko shook his head.

"No, I'm fine." Kuroko answered. "I'll just go buy a Popsicle for today."

Midorima eyed the bluenette warily, but didn't say a word.

When the trio reached home, the maids and butlers of the Akashi mansion greeted them curtly. Murasakibara headed towards the kitchen to start cooking while Midorima and Kuroko went to their respective rooms to change. Kuroko walked passed Aomine's room, where the door was open enough for a small gap to form. Kuroko took a peek in Aomine's room. The tanned teen was playing his X-box under the light of the TV, pushing the buttons on his controller like mad. Kuroko wanted to knock on the door and talk to Aomine, but a part of the bluenette doesn't want a conversation because of what Aomine said.

_**Sometimes, Tetsu, you're a burden. A really heavy one!** _

He was still hurt by these words. He never expected Aomine, of all people, to say those words. Nonetheless, Kuroko shouldn't be thinking these thoughts in front of Aomine's room. The bluenette went back to his room to change.

**OOOOoooOOOO**

"Kuro-chin, Mine-chin, Mido-chin, dinner's ready~!" Murasakibara shouted from downstairs, a spatula in his right hand.

After hearing Murasakibara and smelling the sweet aroma of food downstairs, Kuroko had to stop studying. His stomach was already rumbling by the smell only. Kuroko silently climbed downstairs and sat on his designated chair, next to Murasakibara's seat. Akashi, still in his uniforms, was already seated on the head chair, eating the warm food on the table.

"Ah, Akashi-kun, welcome back" Kuroko said.

Akashi smiled and nodded as a response.

A large yawn echoed in the dining room. Aomine, stretching his arms over his head, muttered his evening greetings before he sat down on his designated seat. Immediately, Akashi's smile turned into a frown. Kuroko looked at Aomine warily.

"Aka-chin, Mido-chin won't come down" Murasakibara said as he sat on his seat.

"Shintarou is studying for his scholarship exam tomorrow. He'll come down when he's hungry. Just wrap his food in foil." Akashi ordered. Murasakibara only nodded before he turned his focus on the food. The purple-haired giant said _Itadakimasu_ before he indulged on the food he cooked, unaware of the tense atmosphere around him. Akashi was glaring daggers at Aomine, but the tanned teen was ignorant. Aomine was acting like nothing had happened between him and Kuroko. The shadow did not like that.

"Tetsu, pass me the soy sauce." Aomine said. Kuroko did what he was told.

"…Aomine-kun," Kuroko started. Aomine made a hummed sound, indicating that he was listening while he was eating. Akashi's sour mood turned into a curious one. Murasakibara kept eating. "About earlier…"

The tensed atmosphere intensified.

"Just forget about it." Aomine said. "Seriously, just forget about it."

"But, Aomine-kun. You said some things that you should'nt have." Kuroko started. "I couldn't just let those pass."

"Look-"

"Aomine-kun, honestly, I don't understand. I don't know why you're acting like this. You were mad at me earlier and you said some words that hurt me, and now, you're acting as if nothing had happened at all. I just couldn't accept that Aomine-kun. I want an apology from you for the hurtful things you said and the things that you should've done, like coming to training. You know that it's the best, that's why-"

Aomine slammed his hands on the table as he stood up. "Just shut up, Tetsu."

"A-Aomine-kun, I-"

"You know what Tetsu, I mean every last word I said. Every bit of it. Seriously, who do you think you are? You can't just force me to do things you want to do, or pry with my personal life! When I told you to leave me alone, just leave me alone! I know what you want to do, but there are things you can't do or understand about me! And don't try to do those impossible things because it's annoying!" Aomine shouted.

Kuroko clenched his fists. "I-I'm just trying to help."

"Well, don't. I don't need it. I never needed it ever since the beginning. I could things by myself, okay?"

"…Aomine-kun…"

"Just stop, Tetsu, okay? Let's just go back to eating. You're going into my nerves."

Kuroko bit his lip.

"Aomine-kun, don't be selfish! You _can't_ do things alone! Even at basketball or in anything in your life, you can't do things alone! Even if you're strong or skilled, there are things that you cannot do by your own! You'll always need help from others." _I'm always here for you, so why won't you accept my help?_

Aomine sighed. "You're irritating, seriously. Why can't you understand simple things? I don't need your help! I'm perfectly fine by my own! I'm perfectly fine without you helping in my studies or passing the ball to me in the game! You know what, I don't need you! I'm strong enough to catch the ball or independent enough to need your help! If you really want to pry on someone else's life then go to Kise or Satsuki! I'm _sure_ they'll _love_ how you eavesdrop on their private lives! God, Tetsu! You are such a burden. I really wished that you weren't my shadow. If I knew you were like this, I should've given you to Kise or something!" Aomine shouted. The tanned teen left the dining room abruptly.

Kuroko was hurt. He really was. Every word Aomine said was like daggers piercing into his heart. When Kuroko looked to Akashi, silently asking for help to put remedy on this awkward situation, Akashi only watched Kuroko's helplessness with an amused expression. Was Akashi enjoying this? Why did he just watch the whole scene and not putting a stop to it? Murasakibara looked he wanted to help and give comfort to Kuroko, who was really confused and hurt right now, but a signal from the red-haired kept the giant at bay.

"A-Akashi-kun…" Kuroko muttered "A-Aomine-kun…". Akashi calmly took a sip from his tea cup.

"Let him be, Tetsuya. If he wants to be alone, then let him be." Akashi said, earning a surprised look from Kuroko.

"B-but…"

"Tetsuya, don't get involved into Daiki's personal life. I know you two are the closest and he understands you in ways more than one, but you understand him in only one perspective. Just listen to me, Tetsuya."

Akashi, if his brothers were troubled, would come to their aid. It was in Akashi's nature to help his loved ones and protect them from those who might harm them. He gives them what they need for the present and the future, even if it costs too much. Akashi was always putting his family before himself. But now, Akashi cares only about himself. He only intervenes into things that would affect him or his wins. The red-haired doesn't care anymore if this family falls into chaos. He lets them fight their own fights, while Akashi watches in amusement. Was this entertainment to him?

"I agree with Aka-chin…" Murasakibara commented "You should give him some space…"

 _I just only wanted to help._ Kuroko wanted to reply. But he couldn't. It either he was embarrassed of himself or disappointed of himself. One, because he couldn't understand Aomine the way his brothers could. Two, Aomine thinks he is a burden the tanned teen had to carry. And three, his brothers had changed and drifted away from him. These were depressing thoughts that became reality. All Kuroko could do was accept it. And the feelings he felt for them was already hard enough! Kuroko couldn't take the pain in his chest anymore. Kuroko muttered an excuse to leave the table before the shadow ran towards his room.

He bumped Midorima along the stairs, but used misdirection so Midorima won't notice him. Kuroko locked himself in his room and slumped at the door. Tears rolled down his pink cheeks, but Kuroko did not sob. He didn't want anyone hearing or seeing him like this.

Especially his brothers. The brothers whom he loved and still loves, whom he cherished and admired, who changed into someone Kuroko didn't know who.

It made Kuroko's feelings for them turn into acid that is slowly melting his heart away.

Kuroko wrapped his arms around his legs and he brought his knees closer to his chest. The shadow closed his eyes and remained silent. The unwavering voices of his brothers were muffled, and Kuroko tried not to listen to them. Their voices, right now, sounded more like glass shattering than melodies.

(Or was Kuroko hearing his heart cracking?)

Suddenly, Kuroko's cellular phone vibrated. The shadow took the phone and flipped it open. It was only a spam message. That made Kuroko's mood even sourer. Once Kuroko deleted the annoying text, he returned to the home menu. His cellphone wallpaper almost made Kuroko nostalgic.

It was their picture: Akashi, Aomine, Kise, Midorima, Murasakibara and him in their first day of school in Teiko. The cherry blossoms were blooming in the background and they look so happy in this picture. Kuroko happily remembered this moment, and it left a bittersweet taste in his mouth.

They were all so happy...

What had happened to them?

A tear fell from his cheek and onto his cellphone screen.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think?


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's full of angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating regularly. XD School work and stuff. But, in spite of this, I am able to update two chapters for today XD 
> 
> This chapter also has a copy from fanfiction.net  
> I hope you like it.

The next two days weren't one of those usual days for Kuroko.

Akashi acted as if nothing happened between Kuroko and Aomine; he even told Murasakibara not to mention any of events that transpired between Aomine and Kuroko on that faithful day. Every time Kuroko was greeted by Akashi, the bluenette couldn't just shake off that unpitying smirk or Akashi, himself, watching behind the sidelines as his family argued and broke.

Aomine was ignoring Kuroko, treating the younger bluenette as non-existent and coming home and going to school alone. Aomine stopped coming to basketball practice altogether, and even if Aomine comes to practice, he'll just sleep on the bleachers or look at his Mai-chan photo books.

Kise wasn't his enthusiastic usual self and he is recently very busy with his photo shoots. Besides the obvious facade about his enjoyment with his family and basketball, Kise and Aomine have this noticeable strained relationship that if provoked would end badly for the both of them.

Murasakibara was acting as himself, which was good, but the giant was as submissive and loyal to Akashi more than usual. Murasakibara does everything Akashi tells him to do, to the extent that Murasakibara didn't eat with Kuroko at lunch time yesterday because Akashi told him to.

Midorima passed his scholarship exam with flying colors, but he is studying even harder to retain his 2nd rank in the honor roll. Midorima couldn't even spend time with his family anymore, besides in club activities, because of his immense focus on his education.

It was sad to see his family becoming distant with each other because of the new-found cracks in their relationships. Depression is a _small_ word to describe what Kuroko is feeling right now.

Kuroko just felt his whole world shattered when Aomine was upset –angry even- at the younger bluenette. And his world broke into finer pieces when his family was ignorant about it.

"Kuroko!" Hotaru called as she barged into Kuroko's classroom, searching for the bluenette. Everyone was surprised at her sudden arrival. The orange-haired girl always appeared randomly in places you'll never expect her to see. She's _kind of_ a mushroom.

It took Hotaru a few minutes to locate the bluenette sitting on his chair near the window. Kuroko looked as if he was in deep thought, not touching his food even though it was recess. However, Hotaru is dense and unable to read the atmosphere, so she just came onto Kuroko without knowing what the bluenette was into for today.

"Yo, Kuroko! Can I ask a favor? I'm not really close to Midorima, so can you give this to him?" Hotaru asked, sliding a white envelope that smelled like French perfume on the bluenette's desk. "It's an invitation from the band club about an unofficial piano recital or something. Seijuro-san already approve of the event, so it's all up to Midorima to accept the invitation."

Kuroko nodded curtly. It was then that Hotaru noticed something.

"Kuroko, is there something bothering you lately? You're looking down in this fine morning. Care to tell what happened?" Hotaru asked as she dragged an empty seat closer to Kuroko's desk and sat on it.

If there's a word that would describe Hotaru best, it would be: _listener._ And if there's a word that would best describe her flaw, it would be _advice._ Hotaru's a great person to talk to, since she listens without criticizing you. All the things you say to her are kept as her secret to bring to the grave. However, she's not the best person to get advice from –she's not even least close at being best. She's quite the opposite of Momoi, actually. Momoi's not a great listener because she already _knows_ things that you don't know about yourself, but she gives great advices that are guaranteed to solve all your problems away.

"It's about my family," Kuroko started. Hotaru raised a brow. That was unexpected –It was surprising that the tight-knit family were having conflicts with each other. "Particularly, Aomine-kun"

"Ahomine?" Hotaru said as she crossed her arms. _That's very unexpected. Never thought the idiot would do such a thing -_ that part left unsaid.

"I...made Aomine-kun angry at me. I think I pushed myself too far into his comfort zone; I kept prying into his personal problems so I could help him with them, but, in the end, I did nothing but provoke him. I really thought that I'm close enough with Aomine-kun, that I'm one of the people he could trust his secrets and problems to, that Aomine-kun wouldn't mind sharing his thoughts to me, but I guess I'm mistaken." Kuroko murmured. "But that's not all of it. Everyone, Akashi-kun, Kise-kun, Midorima-kun and even Murasakibara-kun, changed. They're not supposed to treat each other indifferently and be distant from one another. Akashi-kun lets his family fight their own battles, even if his family had no chance of winning. Kise-kun is not happy at all with us, he only puts up a mask whenever he is with us. Midorima-kun is so focused in studies that he never spends time with the family. Murasakibara-kun is too dependent on Akashi-kun, to the point that Murasakibara-kun won't trust anyone else but Akashi-kun. Aomine-kun...Aomine-kun's change is the worst of all. Besides being ignored by Aomine-kun and treated as his burden of all things, he told me he just wants to do things alone; he never asks help or assistance from others even though we are free to help him. I'm starting to think that Aomine-kun doesn't want to be with me or anyone else, and he's taking all his problems and carrying it on his shoulders. I'm afraid that Aomine-kun won't handle it so I tried to help him, but he rejected my help and said hurtful things. And Akashi-kun just watched and let me handle the situation I can't deal with." Kuroko sighed. "I feel that everything I do to help them turns out to be an act of intrusion into their private lives. I don't know what to do anymore."

"I see," Hotaru replied. "...Ahomine...Hm...Maybe it has to do with Satsuki-chan...Or that yellow dog..." she whispered to himself.

Kuroko perked up. "What does Momoi-san and Kise-kun had to do with Aomine-kun?" the bluenette asked, making Hotaru flinch. Kuroko does not like the way Hotaru speaks to herself when she is in deep thought; she speaks of some things that Kuroko does not know about his brothers that Hotaru knows but won't share (because Akashi told her to.).

"N-Nothing!" Hotaru stuttered, waving her hands in a frantic manner. "W-Well, since I don't give great advices, I think I'm not the best person to look for answers to; however, I know this great project the guidance counselor has planned. It's called _'The Penpal project'_. A number of guidance counselors in Tokyo united and created this program to encourage students to write their problems, opinions and others things in letters and send it to other students in neighboring schools here in Tokyo. A problematic student would write his/her difficulties in life and et cetera and send it to another student in a different school, then the two would write replies to each other until the two would either solve their problems altogether or decide to meet up in person. All students would use pennames to hide their true identity, so it won't be that embarrassing. I know I don't give good advices, but I suggest that you join into this project -I've already joined the project, actually, and it helps. Plus, you're going to meet new faces and maybe, if you're lucky, you might meet another basketball player! Maybe even greater than Ahomine...But that won't happen. Ahomine's too powerful to beat, anyway."

 _That's not true._ Kuroko wanted to say _Aomine-kun still needs his team to win; he_ needs _me to win._ But, these statements were left unsaid. Kuroko curtly nodded before he thanked the orange-haired girl. Seeing that Kuroko is planning to eat his snack, Hotaru left the classroom.

* * *

Lunch Time. Two words. Bliss for everyone.

Since Aomine was sleeping in the rooftop, Kise was with Momoi for the rest of the period, Murasakibara was doing some errands for Akashi, Akashi was doing something for the basketball club together with Hotaru, and Midorima was studying in the library, Kuroko had nothing to do. He already ate lunch, leaving him with a vacant schedule. He had no one to hang out with because he has no other friends besides his brothers, Momoi and Hotaru. Others easily forgot him, even if they were in his class.

_The Penpal project._

When Kuroko checked a bulletin outside the Guidance Councelor's office about the said project, the bulletin said that registrations were open until today. The students must sign up inside the guidance counselor's office and after that, they could choose from the listed names of whom they would send the letter they would write. Of course, the listed names are actually pennames to hide their respective identities, but the schools where they go are showed. The letters must be written with perfect grammar and free from typos. As much as possible, the letters should be written in the language both the recipient and the writer could understand –the project involved required participation of foreign students, by the way. Kuroko didn't mind following the guidelines as long as it helped him. Kuroko could've asked Momoi for advice, but when Hotaru said that Aomine's problem involved Momoi and Kise, it would be best not to ask her. After all, she had an argument with Aomine the other day.

"Excuse me..." Kuroko said for the fifth time. Fortunately, the woman, the secretary of the guidance counselor, noticed the bluenette and yelped. When she realized it was only a student and not a ghost from the movie she was watching from the internet –pirated movie, cough, cough- she put on her best smile and closed the window of the movie.

"What could I do for you?" she asked.

"I'd like to register for the Penpal project, please" Kuroko said politely.

The secretary pulled out a sheet paper clipped on a clear folder and gave it to the bluenette. "Thanks for participating for the project, though, we have a slight bit of a problem."

"Problem?" Kuroko blinked.

"You see, last week, there were so many students who registered that there's only one slot left." The secretary said. She pointed at the blank spot next to a penname. Next to the penname was the school named: _Seirin High._ "I don't know if you'd like this guy, _Bakangaroo_. He goes to Seirin High. He's actually a student that came from America, so he prefers to use English as medium. I don't know if you'll like him or have an easy conversation with him knowing that he speaks English and his penname as _Bakangaroo_ , so I would understand if you lost interest in participating in the project, but if you'd still like to register, please sign your name and section on the blank spot next to the penname."

 _Bakangaroo_ , what a weird penname. Who would write that as their penname? But, nonetheless, that was not Kuroko's problem. This man, at least, would hold a pleasant conversation considering he was from America. The only problem was Kuroko was not an expert in English and the letter requires no grammatical errors or typos. He'll have to ask for a teacher or an expert in the field of English to help him.

"I'll register." Kuroko said, writing his complete name and section. He'll just have to ask his English teacher, Ms. Ishikawa, for help. She's very approachable and kind towards her students.

"Thank you, Mr. Kuroko Tetsuya. Your participation in the project is a great help to the organization of guidance counselors. The letter must be sent before- _Oh._ " The secretary mouthed, covering her o-shaped mouth with her manicured hands. "Kuroko-san, the letter is due today. If you want your letter to be sent to your assigned recipient on time, then you have to submit your letter today, until 6:00. Our office is still open until then."

"I see." Well this is bad. Ms. Ishikawa isn't available today. Guess, Kuroko has to ask Akashi or Midorima for help.

"I'll submit my letter at dismissal time." Kuroko guaranteed. "Please wait for my letter until then."

"Okay." the secretary said, spinning to the opposite direction to put away the registration form. "Is there something I could help you-" when the secretary turned around to face the bluenette, he was gone. "-with?" There was no trace or sign that the bluenette was standing there.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Oh well, back to the movie.

**OOOOoooOOOO**

Midorima Shintarou is a very busy man. The green-haired megane was always preoccupied with urgent and important things such as studies, scholarship, and basketball. He had perfected and aced every single aspect and every single goal he pledged in his mind to keep. He could not back down to a challenge, especially if his opponent is none other than Akashi Seijuro, the top ranking student in the honor roll and captain of the Generation of Miracles. He had to prove to others that he has the same capabilities and skills the red-haired posses, and, maybe, prove to others that he is a better leader than Akashi is and will ever be. Don't get me wrong, Midorima fears and deeply respects Akashi Seijuro in numerous ways than one, but, sometimes, Akashi's leadership are questionable. Back then, all he says are absolute and no one can deny him. Midorima deeply respects Akashi's leadership instinct and ability to harness the abilities of others. But now, Akashi's leadership is questionable for the reason that Akashi is utilizing his teammates' capabilities more than just improving or harnessing them. It's like Akashi is limiting the improvements of other's skill and using it for the benefit of the red-haired.

It irritated Midorima. Not because of his teammates' welfare, but because Akashi is limiting him. He did not like the way how the red-haired is treating the vice-captain of the Generation of the Miracles as a puppet.

Speaking of puppets, today Cancer ranks 2nd out of all horoscopes and a Cancer's lucky item is an _Ichimatsu_ doll. Good thing Midorima found the perfect Ichimatsu doll for the day: A female Ichimatsu doll with short, black flowing hair that ended on its slim shoulders, and wearing a beautiful light blue kimono with various flower and koi fish patterns (don't ask where he bought the doll, or his other lucky items). For others, the hollow and surreal face of the doll scared people –they did not like how lifeless and creepy the doll looked. But for Midorima, the doll is a work of art. How the doll was so hollow, lifeless, and empty yet looked so real reminded Midorima of true beauty –that the doll was trying to achieve the true human appearance despite being lifeless. It reminded him of the struggles he has to face, to achieve limitless perfection in every aspect.

The doll also reminded of him of something, _someone,_ who was so hollow, so empty, so surreal yet so humane, so real, so _beautiful;_ who is trying to attain what others have, despite the fact that it already has achieved perfection in more ways than one. Its beauty is already limitless and perfect without it knowing.

"That's a very beautiful doll you have there, Midorima-kun."

Midorima almost fell off his seat when he found blank blue eyes staring at him.

"What are you doing here Kuroko!?" Midorima said "Don't surprise me like that..." The green-haired male adjusted his glasses. Kuroko's lack of presence surprised people, even those who are so close to the bluenette. However, Aomine and Akashi have this tendency to resist being shocked by Kuroko's misdirection –Aomine was used to Kuroko's faint presence while Akashi can see everything with his Emperor's Eyes.

"I'm sorry Midorima-kun." The bluenette murmured. "But, can I ask a favor from you?"

Midorima quirked an eyebrow. It wasn't everyday that Kuroko was asking for help, especially from Midorima. Usually Kuroko asks help from Akashi, Aomine or Momoi. Not that Midorima didn't like Kuroko asking help from him, it was just a sudden change in both of their day to day schedules.

"I need to write an accurate and concise letter in the English language for the Penpal project. Since Midorima-kun is best at English, I figured out Midorima-kun would be able to help me write a perfectly good English letter". The bluenette said. "Would you please help me, Midorima-kun?"

Midorima sighed and shifted his glasses once more. Sometimes, the green-haired megane wondered if Kuroko was aware of the tone of his voice or the slight movement of the bluenette's lips that would result to a very cute pleading expression. (Of course, Midorima won't tell that straight to Kuroko's face –he didn't want to end up like Kise and get hit by Kuroko's Ignite Pass _Kai_.) Kuroko's _pleases_ and his totally blunt but innocent pleading expression is one of Midorima's weaknesses. He couldn't just hide the fact that he couldn't resist the temptation to sacrifice his personal time and effort to help the bluenette in theendeavors that doesn't concern him at all. Midorima would rant about Kuroko's inability to do certain tasks he needs assistance from to hide the fact Midorima indulged into Kuroko's favor, and in the end, Midorima would've helped the bluenette in the latter's endeavors while Midorima would end having his sweat and blood wasted for the bluenette. Midorima hated how Kuroko wins that game every time, how Kuroko was unaware of Midorima's change in behavior, but nonetheless, it was nice for Kuroko to come to Midorima for help, and not just some other guy –Aomine, cough, cough- (or other super-intelligent being: Momoi and Akashi) that doesn't know what he is doing. Kuroko deserves the best, and who is best other than Midorima? (Akashi is, but let's not change the subject).

Midorima silently pulled a chair and motioned the bluenette to sit on it. Kuroko sat on the seat next to Midorima, taking out two pieces of paper, a white legal envelope and a pen.

"Let's just get this over with." Midorima said. "I don't have time for this..." he murmured to himself.

Hearing the tsundere speak the words meant for himself, Kuroko stood up. "Then, I'll just ask Akashi-kun." The bluenette said. That made Midorima flinch and grab the younger boy's wrist to stop the latter from leaving.

"Don't bother." Midorima interjected. "Akashi is busy for planning in both the basketball club and the student council board activities, so I know he won't be able to help you for today. And since you're already here and distracted me from my studies, you're going to stay here while we work on this letter of yours."

Kuroko smiled and returned on his seat. "I did not know Midorima-kun is so eager to help me."

"Tsk. This is only for today. Next time, I'm not going to help you." Midorima said. "Now, let's get started. Who are you going to send the letter to?"

"Bakangaroo."

"...Pardon?"

"Bakangaroo. His penname is Bakangaroo. He goes to Seirin High."

"..."

"..."

Midorima covered his face with his hand as he sighed. "What kind of things are you into, Kuroko? Only an idiot would name himself that – _Bakangaroo,_ I mean."

"It is a very ridiculous penname," Kuroko started "But, if it is what my recipient wants to name himself, then it's fine by me. And I think it's a very creative penname, in my honest opinion."

"Creative? I have to disagree. The penname _Bakangaroo_ sounds more like a name that was recently created out of sheer leisure and other ridiculous reasons –it's more of an annoying and laughable word than a creative penname. It is clear that _Bakangaroo_ was too lazy to think of a decent penname for himself and thought _'Bakangaroo_ ' to amuse himself without regards of the people around him."

"I have to disagree on that too, Midorima-kun. Maybe Bakangaroo thought of this penname to attract attention. Sometimes, normal pennames are boring and are dull to the eye. Normal pennames won't attract other people to communicate with you. I also believe that he chose Bakangaroo to express himself, not out of ridiculous reasons."

"So, he chose to express himself as an idiotic Kangaroo. What kind of person would so such a thing? More likely people would avoid communicating with a person who named himself as an idiotic Kangaroo. People who make of themselves just to amuse or attract people are doomed to be labeled as idiots. And idiots are doomed to become burdens to society."

_Burden_

_Sometimes, Tetsu you're a burden. And a really heavy one!_

Kuroko was about to make an equally cutting comment, but that word made his heart clench. Real bad.

Midorima noticed the change in Kuroko's expression –the widening of his eyes, the lips curved into a frown, the disbelief and hurt written all over his face. Suddenly, the green-haired brother remember _the incident_ two days ago, when Kuroko bumped into him while he was walking downstairs, when everyone was quiet at the dinner table, when Akashi told Midorima to remain silent about the whole ordeal, when Murasakibara looked like he ran out of snacks because he couldn't do anything as of the moment, _when Oha-Asa said that Aquariuses had the most bad luck and must avoid Virgos and Geminis at all cost_. Midorima speculated that something unwanted happened earlier –naturally, as Oha-Asa predicted it to be- and Akashi didn't bother to stop it –another questionable trait coming from their absolute leader. Midorima was curious of the incident judging by Akashi reprimanding the green-haired teen from talking to Kuroko on that faithful day – _"Let him be Shintarou. Don't mess into his personal affairs. He has enough clutter to deal with for today."_

"Is something bothering you? N-not that I care or anything! You know well that distractions would hinder the adequacy of your writing, so whatever you are thinking right now, just forget about it." Midorima said; a small hint of concern laced on that statement. Kuroko looked like he didn't understand the context behind Midorima's words and curtly nodded. Midorima sighed. Seeing how Kuroko was far engrossed with his thoughts, quickly gave the bluenette a pat on the head. The hand was immediately removed afterwards.

Kuroko gave Midorima a blank yet questioning look.

"I don't know what exactly happened to you, but focus. If you want those bothersome thoughts out of your head, write it on your letter. The Penpal project isn't created just so you could meet with new students in neighboring schools, it is made for students to openly talk about the things bothering and disturbing their daily lives without being embarrassed or bashful about it."

Kuroko continued to stare at Midorima.

"...Is there...some kind of complex reason behind all of this? You could've always talked to me or to Akashi about your troubles."

The bluenette looked away and started playing with his pen. "...I'm not sure if you'll be able to understand."

Midorima sighed. "We're brothers, Kuroko, living under the same roof for more than 10 years. I think I'm more capable enough to sympathize on your troubles, despite the fact that those with Blood type B are not compatible with Blood type A kind, such as yourself."

"Midorima-kun still believes on that ridiculous prediction of Oha-Asa."

"Oi! Don't insult Oha-Asa!"

"I am just joking Midorima-kun. I know how much you trust Oha-Asa."

Midorima shifted his glasses. "Let us just go back to your letter, Kuroko. We haven't even started anything yet."

"Ah, yes."

"When is this letter due?"

"This evening."

"Then, we should get started."

Midorima instructed Kuroko what details and formal greetings to be written in the letter whilst Kuroko wrote the information in a very legible handwriting. From time to time, Kuroko would ask the English counterparts of the Japanese words he knew, and the green-haired male would give the translated words that are fit to the sentence and properly according to diction. They quickly yet surely wrote the letter, planning carefully the words used and greetings to introduction. Kuroko didn't want to be so formal in his friendly letter, but Midorima advised to be, at least, use formal words and sentences since _Bakangaroo_ studied in America. Midorima also did grammar and typo checks in every sentence Kuroko wrote to make sure the blunette's letter was concise and accurate. Midorima was a little bit surprised on the knowledge and skill Kuroko has for writing, and thought that the bluenette must hone his writing skills through seminars or, at least, improve his English vocabulary and grammar through extra classes and cram school. If Kuroko would've improved his English vocabulary and fully-developed his writing style, then the bluenette would have no troubles with oral or written English communication, and that would serve as his advantage in the near future. Kuroko was half-way done when the bluenette stopped writing.

"Do you think I should…immediately mention my problems? Wouldn't it be too sudden?" Kuroko asked.

"It would be; however, it is part of your introduction. You can't beat around the bush and wait until one of you starts enumerating your day-to-day problems. The purpose of this project is to alleviate the problems, meaning that your letter must be direct to the point; else the purpose would've meant nothing. Besides, you don't have to be embarrassed about anything. I'm sure students who signed up for this project swore secrecy about the contents of the letter. They won't tell a soul about it." Midorima answered.

"I see…" Kuroko murmured. "Then, thank you for your help, Midorima-kun. It has been a pleasure working with you. I know it's rude to leave you like this, but I don't want anyone else –with the exception of Bakangaroo- to know what I'm dealing with right now. I don't want to upset or disturb you further with my personal endeavors."

Before the bluenette could stand up, Midorima grabbed the former's wrist. "Would you tell me who or what's bothering you, even if it's a form of a cryptic message or a vivid clue?" The green-haired teen said. "I'm your brother, Kuroko, and there will be no denying about it. I don't really care what kind of activities you are into or what you're doing with your life and for your future as of the moment, but I would care if you're upset about something. I'm not the type of person who'll let this slip away when I know that something is bothering you, and I won't let go of you until you say it."

Kuroko pursed his lips. "…Thank you, but you don't have to busy yourself with me."

Midorima frowned. This was expected. "Quit being stubborn Kuroko."

"I am not."

"I'm not playing this game with you."

"…Why does it matter to you? It doesn't really concern you…"

"I'm your older brother."

" _Foster_ brother."

Midorima flinched. In those 10 years with the Akashi family, with Akashi Saito and Kuroko Hanako, with the loud, annoying and colorful brothers who grew up to be splendid gentlemen in their own ways, Midorima never ever heard from anyone of them speak about being adopted, about being not directly related with one another, about being brothers _by law_ and not by _blood._ That topic was never discussed among the family, mainly because it reminded of the agonizing past behind all of them, behind the accidents and misfortunes of their true family they once belonged to. Midorima knew what happened to his _true_ mother, yet he kept that truth locked up in his heart where no one –not even his brothers- would've access to. He wanted to avoid the truth behind the Akashi family as well, the truth that Akashi Saito is only his mother's friend, the truth that Kuroko Hanako was never his true mother, the truth that he never had brothers but had a sister who died at birth, the truth that this family was created from _scraps_ –orphaned children saved by adoption, the truth that he would never see his true parents. To hear such a hurtful, cold and bitter word – _foster_ \- from Kuroko Tetsuya himself, the man who loved this farce family more than anyone else, felt like venow slowly digesting his insides. It _hurts._

When Kuroko realized what he just said, the blunette covered his mouth with his free hand.

The hold of Midorima on Kuroko's wrist tightened. "Honestly, what's gotten into you?" Midorima asked. "I've never heard…anything like that from you before."

Kuroko didn't speak a word. The shadows of his powder blue bangs covered his azure eyes. The bluenette said something muffled, incomprehensible to Midorima's hearing.

"What was that?" Midorima asked.

"… _I'm really sorry…_ " Kuroko muttered, soft and quiet enough as a sound of a pin dropping in a crowded place. Faint yet it's there.

"Never mind it." Midorima replied. "It's only a slip of the tongue. I know you didn't mean it."

"…I'm really sorry…"

"…You don't have to repeat yourself. I know you didn't mean it."

"But…I… _hurt_ you…"

"And I'm not as sensitive as you think I am."

"…For me…to say that word…to Midorima-kun, who is trying to help me…I am such a _hypocrite_ …" Kuroko muttered.

Wait. Hypocrite? What the...

Midorima's brows furrowed. He might not get angry when Kuroko does not believe Oha-Asa's predictions, he might not lash out when Kuroko pulls a prank on him, and he might not get furious when Kuroko suddenly slaps him out of blue, but when Kuroko underestimates or insults or even badly criticizes himself in any way or form, that's the final straw. Every one of the Akashi brothers, Hotaru and Momoi knows the hidden potential of the bluenette; Kuroko is not, in any way of form, _worthless_. (And he would punch anyone -with his _left_ hand, his most powerful hand- who would say Kuroko is a worthless piece of sh*t. Haizaki said that to Kuroko himself and look where the gray-haired teen turned out after that.)

"Kuroko, look at me." Midorima commanded, but the bluenette did not answer; Kuroko was being stubborn, as always. The green-haired male held onto the bluenette's chin and tilted Kuroko's head upwards. The blunette azure blue eyes still blank as ever, but they were glazedwith a new emotion that Midorima couldn't believe the bluenette was capable of feeling –at least, with his brothers- loneliness. It surprised Midorima; it made the green-haired man's heart choke. He, the man who only cried once in his life and that was at the death anniversary of his true mother, didn't know how to comfort someone. Kise might've been very empathizing on someone's emotions, but Midorima wasn't. However, Midorima wouldn't let Kuroko get sad or upset about something; it was in his instincts to make his brother happy.

Kuroko felt the grip on his wrist loosen, and moved towards the trembling clenched hand of his. A large and warm palm touched his small one, covering and intertwining their fingers together. There were no words exchanged at that moment, nor there were eye contact or any other physical contact besides their hands, and Kuroko felt it was enough. Midorima Shintarou Kuroko knew and grew up with was never good in dealing with emotions. He never has to, but in some cases like this, he does. But no one understands how he comforts someone. But Kuroko does.

A soft yet smooth fabric slid on his cheeks, creating a very soothing friction. Midorima's own green napkin –a handkerchief given by his own mother- brushed comfortingly on his cheeks, like a mother soothing her child. When Midorima thought that Kuroko is fine enough, he placed the napkin into the blunette's open palm.

"…Midorima-kun, this is your…"

"It's your lucky item for the day. A handkerchief."

"But you already gave one this morning…"

"There's no harm in having two lucky items. Besides, you need it more than I do."

"…thank you…I'm sorry for bothering you…"

Midorima shifted his glasses. "It's not easy dealing with sorrowful people in a fine day like this, you know."

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be scrupulous. Just finish your letter. We still have 10 minutes before time. If there are words in need of translating, just ask. I won't read your letter if you don't want me to, but I will be staying here because I know you need me, not because I want to help you or ensure that you won't cry when I leave."

Kuroko smiled.

"Midorima-kun is such a gentle and caring person. But you know that I won't cry. Maybe Midorima-kun would if he was in my position..."

"O-Oi!"

* * *

Basketball practice. Two words. Hell for those who are concerned.

When Kuroko arrived in the gym, the first string players were already having a match against the regulars –and an (un)lucky second stringer. It was a 40 minute match of five players between the first string players: Yamato Taisuke, Shinra Hayato, Osaka Ichi, Nakamura Takeshi, and Yamanaka Mukuro, and the famous Generation of Miracles: Kise Ryouta, Murasakibara Atsushi, Midorima Shintarou, Akashi Seijuro, and a nervous, knee-shaking, and sweaty second string player. It was noticeable how Kise dominated the game, being able to pass through Yamato Taisuke and Shinra Hayato and score a basket through copying Midorima's three pointer shot. When Osaka rebounded, the ball was easily stolen by Akashi Seijuro, and quickly passed through the defenses using his infamous Ankle Break and shot a basket as well. Another rebound by Osaka and the ball was passed to Mukuro, who almost shot a three pointer. Midorima swiftly blocked Mukuro and shot his famous three pointers beyond the three-point line. Another rebound, though the outcome is the same, Osaka passed the ball to Hayato. However, the poor first string was blocked by Murasakibara and the purple-haired giant made a dunk without breaking a sweat. The game was now 31 – 8 with the Generation of Miracles leading, as usual. Momoi was listing her observation while Hotaru carefully watched the play and formulated possible strategies in her mind. The other players watched in awe as the Miracles played ruthlessly –and it's not their best play yet!

As Kuroko watched his brothers play, he couldn't help but think that they aren't working as a team. They were just stealing the ball to score a basket for themselves. And today, it was noticeable how Kise was exerting the most effort because he kept stealing the ball and blocking his opponent's shots. It was like the blonde was playing an official match or a one-on-one game against Aomine.

The thought that his light, his best friend wasn't playing their favorite sport and lazing around all day gave Kuroko a bitter taste in his mouth. The two of them used to play in practice matches and they always dominated the game. They were inseparable –no one can put the two in different teams nor partner Kuroko with anyone else (unless you want a beating from Aomine). But, now that their bond may have been severed, Kuroko's heart ache as the thought that the two will never play together appeared in his mind. However, Kuroko kept an optimistic attitude and shook the thought away. Later, he'll say sorry to Daiki and everything would go back the way it was.

Hotaru whistled. "Time out! A three-minute break for both teams." She shouted, effectively stopping the heated play. The players went to their respective benches to take a drink and rest. The Miracles, however, didn't look tired with the exception of Kise who vigorously drank the water in his bottle. Kuroko, unnoticed by the others, slipped through the players and went to the locker rooms to change. If he was quick enough, which he always is, he could join his brothers in the match. All that Kuroko needed is a distraction and a good play right now.

As the bluenette quickly unbuttoned his uniform, a pale arm from behind reached out for his neck tie and skillfully untangled the knot with only the twist and turn of the fingers. Kuroko didn't need to turn around to know who was standing behind him. With the intimidating aura and the observant gaze, no one can mistake this man as someone else; Kuroko cannot mistake his brother, Akashi Seijuro. The bluenette recognize too much of his brother to actually mistake him for someone else. Though, the phantom recognizes his red-haired brother's aura, presence, gaze, etc. , that was not necessarily imply that Kuroko know everything about his brother –and same applies for the rest of his brothers. Some secrets were meant to be kept. Even from your closest loved ones. (But that doesn't necessarily mean that Kuroko is secretive. The truth is, his brothers know everything about him. To the history of Kuroko's family to the most embarrassing acts done by the bluenette –his brothers know it all.)

"You're late, Tetsuya." Akashi murmured. He had trapped the bluenette beneath him. His cool and deep voice, and his hot breath caressing Kuroko's nape sends shivers down the bluenette's spine due to the closeness of the two. "Where have you gone to?"

Suddenly, the memory of Akashi's smirk and observant eyes, as well as the words that the red-haired uttered erupted in his mind, reminding him of the painful memories at that dinner table. But, Kuroko quickly shook those thoughts away –those were all in the past now. Kuroko's hand slid into his pocket and caressed the smooth green handkerchief Midorima gave him. "I'm sorry, Akashi-kun. I attended a meeting with the library committee." Kuroko answered monotonously, unaffected by the red-haired's intense heterochromatic gaze. The tie and the blue polo undershirt were left discarded on the floor, unnoticed.

"You missed 20 minutes of the game. Such a shame." The red-haired said, a small smile graced on his lips. The bluenette made no movement, waiting for Akashi to continue what he was saying.

"It's also a shame that Daiki won't be able to play, would it?" Akashi mentioned, his heterochromatic eyes glinting in pure deviousness as they stared onto Kuroko's very being. "I'm worried how you'll able to play without your light."

Kuroko flinched. "I'm getting cold, Akashi-kun. Can I put my shirt on?"

Akashi stepped back to give the bluenette some space. Kuroko quickly wore his t-shirt while the red-haired was watching. The bluenette looked back, giving a silent plea of privacy. Akashi chuckled at the bluenette's shyness and looked at the other direction as Kuroko quickly discarded his pants and wore his basketball shorts on. Though, before he folded and tucked his pants in his locker, Kuroko took the items inside his pocket and tucked it in properly inside his locker. He folded Midorima's handkerchief with care because this fabric was very special to the green-haired. With the embroideries and laces sewed on this fabric –the stars, horoscope symbols, and the Cancer sign, Kuroko is sure who gave this handkerchief to Midorima.

"Where did you get this?" Akashi said as his hand reached for the green handkerchief that Kuroko placed in his locker. "Isn't this Shintarou's?"

"Hai. He lent this to me."

Akashi's small smile fell. "I see." The red-haired said as he held the fabric between his fingers. Kuroko watched warily but didn't say a word. He didn't want anyone else to touch Midorima's important belongings, only because this handkerchief is extremely important to the green-haired. A single cut, tear or stain would make Midorima furious –at the assailant and at Kuroko.

It is because...

"You must be really important to Shintarou," Akashi said, eyeing the bluenette. "And you are to me, and to the others. Don't forget that."

"Sometimes, you care so much just for one person; you think that person is the only one caring and acknowledging your existence." The red-haired murmured. "But, you're heavily mistaken. There are others who care for you, but you choose to ignore them."

"What do you mean, Akashi-kun."

"Nothing, really." The red-haired said. His smile returned. "Let us go. You're temporary light will be Shintarou for today."

"Hai." Though, Kuroko wanted to play with Aomine, he has no choice. What Akashi says is absolute.

**OOOOoooOOOO**

"KUROKOCCHI~!" Kise wailed as he hurled himself at the bluenette, trapping Kuroko in his deadly hugs. "Where were you?"

"I had...a meeting...with the...library committee..." Kuroko muffled; his dialogue broken apart in separate words and phrases. He was tightly pressed towards the blonde's chest, despite how wet Kise's t-shirt with sweat. "Kise-kun...you're crushing me." When Kise didn't make a move to depart and kept snuggling the blunette, Kuroko jabbed the blonde on the ribs and left the small power forward clutching his ribs on the floor. Kise made whimpering sounds as Kuroko disregarded the blond lying next to him.

"Today, Shintarou will be Tetsuya's light today." Akashi announced. He sent a glare at the second-stringer, telling the young player to go back to where the second-stringer came from. The second-stringer gladly obliged as he ran back to the other gym, where the second-stringers and third-stringers are. Akashi turned his sights to his team, specifically Kuroko. "Tetsuya, start stretching. Hotaru," Akashi called. The orange-haired girl hurried to the red-haired's side and gave Akashi a notebook. A sloppy handwritten name –HO TA RU- was written on cover, but a sloppier, complicated and utterly incomprehensible hand-writing was plastered on the pages of the notebook itself. Though, it didn't stop Akashi from reading the content: observational reports and analysis of Teiko basketball team's compatibilities. (Only Akashi and Hotaru can only read the orange-haired girl's handwriting.)

"Hotaru hasn't made an observational report of Shintarou's and Tetsuya's compatibility in court," Akashi said, flipping the pages of the notebook. "Furthermore, I want to test Hotaru's theory about Shintarou's combined play with Tetsuya. If the theory is proved correct, then we would have a new arsenal in our team." The red-haired smirked. He turned his sights on the phantom player, quietly stretching at the far corner of the gym. The red-haired approached the blunette and helped the younger stretch. Midorima almost stepped on Kise, who did nothing to move.

When Kise made no movement to stand up, Midorima nudged the blonde with his foot. "Stop with your fake wallowing and stand up." The green-haired ordered.

"Sorry, Midorimacchi," Kise murmured as he stood up from his lying position. The blonde dusted himself and wobbly walked inside the court.

"Maybe you should rest. There's no use overexerting yourself, you know. The Winter cup is still days away." Midorima said. Kise shook his head. The green-haired teen quirked an eyebrow. What was making the blonde like this? It was like the days back when Kise was courting Momoi. Midorima looked at where Kise was staring, glaring, observing, focused heavily on. The blonde was staring at Akashi, who was talking to Kuroko about something.

Maybe...

"Never again..." Midorima heard Kise whisper. "Not this time, not ever..."

Before Midorima could even ask what in the world Kise is whispering about, Hotaru whistled, signaling that break time was over. Everyone went to their respective positions on the court, though Kuroko tailed beside Midorima because the green-haired was Kuroko's temporary light, as agreed. Midorima didn't mind that though. He was never chosen as the bluenette's light –more, specifically, he was never given a chance to- because of the stronger competition: Aomine, Kise and Akashi. Aomine will forever be Kuroko's light, Kise was Kuroko's light when Aomine isn't around, and Akashi was Kuroko's light at one time in the Winter Cup Finals three years ago. Only he and Murasakibara were never given a chance to become Kuroko's light, until now.

"Let's do our best, Midorima-kun." Kuroko murmured. When the ball was tossed up high, it was Mukuro, and not Kise, who was able to reach the ball and pass it to his teammates. It was noticeable how Kise was running out of energy, and Murasakibara and Akashi acted as screens to block the three players. The signal that Akashi gave through the looks of his eyes only meant that the red-haired captain was expecting Midorima and Kuroko to steal the ball –no, Akashi was going to see if the two would work well together during the half-time.

" _Midorima-kun!"_

Suddenly, the ball Midorima was going to steal was gone in an instant and instead, a strong gust of wind impacted onto Midorima's figure and a circular object was placed in between his fingers. It took Midorima a whole second to realize that he was holding the ball, and another second to realize that the bluenette just passed it to him. Immediately, Midorima shot his famous three pointers. Another three points for the Generation of Miracles.

Something just flared inside the green-haired. Excitement, desire, new-found energy stored inside his stomach, waiting to burst through his fingers, his shots. He didn't know how this just flared inside him, but maybe he knew why. Kuroko's strong passes just jolted him back to life, jolted him to do more than just his usual three shots. Midorima became more active, more aware of his surroundings. He just kept on playing and shooting and blocking until everything became a blur. It was like his body was doing what it must do, what it likes to do. Midorima's mind followed his body's will. Though, it kept saying to do more, to step outside the boundaries, to keep doing his best even if he collapses right now and then. Midorima remembers himself shooting farther from the usual range he shoots from –he even shot from under his team's basket. Thankfully, his shots passed through. He heard the gasps and awes of amazement from others as the ball shot high up the sky –higher than his usual shots, bended into a beautiful, long arch that seemed to make everyone so anxious and out of breath, then fall forcefully through the basket. Momoi couldn't help but sigh loudly when those painfully-long arcs descended into the basket, while Hotaru couldn't keep her eyes away from the ball that almost reached the gym's ceiling. But, Midorima couldn't care less of any of that. His mind kept focusing on basketball. He feels he is becoming stronger and stronger by every shot.

Is this what Aomine feels when he catches Kuroko's passes? Because Kuroko's passes are like abrupt reminders of Midorima's intense love for basketball, making the green-haired fall in love with the sport all over again. If this is what Aomine feels every single pass he receives, then Aomine is an idiot for not attending practice anymore.

Despite everything, the ironic thing is, he couldn't find Kuroko on court. Even if Midorima runs, jumps, and leaps through the court, he couldn't find the bluenette who was making all the magic. Midorima was sure he almost made a shot from every angle and position on court, yet he couldn't see Kuroko anywhere.

"Midorimacchi!" Kise shouted as three players blocked Midorima. The green-haired had no opening, and shooting this far from the enemy's basket would require at least two seconds. He couldn't afford to spend that much time especially if Yamanaka was known as a fast player. He had no choice but to pass it to Kise, but there's no gap to pass it through. Just then, he remembered that Kuroko was light –and maybe the bluenette was lurking around here somewhere. Before another player would corner the green-haired, Midorima made a fake –which two out of three opponents fell into the trick- and passed the ball behind him. Instantly, a powder blue blur just swooped down and passed the ball to Kise. Midorima made a screen to block Osaka –since he was the first to act as Kise received the ball- while Kise copied Akashi's ankle break and broke through the two players before he made a dunk.

Before the opponent could make a rebound, Hotaru whistled.

"Game Over. 56 – 8. Generation of Miracles win." Hotaru announced.

As the other Generation of Miracles headed to the bench, Midorima found Kuroko bowing down towards their opponents, while the first-string opponents just chuckled and patted Kuroko's head. Something inside the green-haired's stomach made his abdomen churn and his throat filled with bile, and Midorima marched towards Kuroko. The first-stringers noticed this and extended their hand.

"Good game. Your shots never failed to surprise me, Midorima-san" Osaka said, smiling. Midorima nodded and shook hands with the former. As the first-stringers left the court, ready to take a steamy shower, Kuroko smiled at Midorima. It was a small extension of Kuroko's lips, a curve movement of those pink, feminine lips. For a moment, Kuroko's eyes were glazed with something that was lost before, but was revived. If he could smile wider, Midorima thought, Kuroko would've looked cute. Suddenly, Midorima had this absurd thought that Kuroko looked like the beautiful doll the former has as his lucky item.

"That was amazing, Midorima-kun," Kuroko murmured. "I hope I can play with you like this again."

Midorima looked away, shifting his glasses. "It's not my style," Kuroko's almost frowned. "But, I'll make an exception."

"Midorima-kun is such a tsundere." Midorima thought that Kuroko's smile became wider. A faint blush crept into Midorima's cheeks.

"I'm not! Don't you call me tsu-"

"Shintarou, Tetsuya" their all-so familiar captain called, a red towel hung on his shoulders. He was smirking and he looked very pleased at what he had witnessed earlier. "Your play is far better than what I expected. Well done. As a reward, Shintarou, go buy us and our seniors some cold drinks, will you?"

"Why me?"

"Because I said so. Remember to buy Atsushi a low-sugar drink, Ryouta needs more fluids so buy him a regular bottled water, and you already know what to buy for me. Would you like to add anything else, Tetsuya?" Akashi asked gently, as if talking to a child.

"No need Akashi-kun. I'll just buy for myself." Kuroko said stubbornly. Akashi just sighed.

"You and your stubbornness. You're always defiant when others treat you, but you're submissive when I treat you a vanilla milkshake from Majiba." Akashi teased. "Are you obsessed with those milkshakes that much?"

"It's not obsession, Akashi-kun. I just like vanilla milkshakes. And what about you and your obsession with-"

Before Kuroko could finish the sentence, Midorima dashed away from the gym, fearing that the red-haired would fearlessly dislodge a pair of scissors down Midorima's throat.

**OOOOoooOOOO**

"Only 250 yen left..." Midorima murmured, silently counting the coins on his palm. He was supposed to save 1000 yen everyday to buy a very important item that he has an eye on for two months. That item costs 10, 000 yen (equivalent to 100 dollars), but it was all worth it. After all, that item would become a gift to a very important person. However, he needed to buy that item today, else, he won't be giving any gifts tomorrow. Midorima sighed. He did not borrowing money from others but today, he would need to do that.

As he carried all of the drinks toward the gym, Midorima heard a brewing commotion inside.

"Back off, Ahomine!" It was Kise.

"Fuck off Kise, this doesn't concern you anymore!" Now, it's Aomine.

In an instant, Midorima rushed towards the gym, not because he was concerned of Aomine and Kise –because the relationship of the two was worsening ever since middle school, but because Kuroko might interject with the commotion between the two and worsen his relationship with Aomine. Midorima isn't oblivious at the fact that there's something bad going on between the two. It's just that he doesn't know what caused it to be. And if Kuroko picks this time to interfere between a hot-headed Kise and a furious Aomine, things would go bad in an instant.

"Ki-chan, Dai-chan! Stop it!" This was the sight Midorima saw. Momoi was crying for her dear life as she tried to calm Kise and Aomine; the two boys looked both were ready to beat each other with lethal punches and kicks. Murasakibara was holding Aomine from the shoulders, trying to restrain the ganguro. Hotaru was holding Kise from the waist, telling the blonde to calm down. Kuroko stood in between and Midorima was afraid that the bluenette would be the first victim between the crossfire. Akashi, surprisingly, was nowhere in sight. Typical.

"Calm down, Kise!" Hotaru shouted.

"Stop it, Mine-chin" Murasakibara said.

"Aomine-kun! Kise-kun! Please stop this!" Kuroko raised his voice. It effectively silenced and froze Kise, but Aomine did not relent and managed to loose from Murasakibara's grasp and punched Kise square in the face. Momoi screamed, the other first-stringers came to the scene and separated the two, Kuroko tried to calm Aomine down. Kise got up and almost pulled a punch on Aomine, but before the former could do that, the first stringers and Midorima pulled Kise back, while Murasakibara and the others tried their best to retrain Aomine's flailing arms. Kuroko rushed towards Aomine's side, unnoticed by anyone except for Midorima.

"IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU, SATSUKI'S LONELY!" Aomine shouted, trying to free himself "YOU'RE HER MAN, AREN'T YOU?! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO HER?!"

"FUCK OFF, AOMINE!" Kise screamed. "DON'T ACT LIKE YOU'RE SASTUKICCHI'S BOYFRIEND! AND DON'T YOU DARE GO NEAR HER AGAIN!"

"Please stop this!" Momoi sobbed. However, Aomine and Kise kept cursing each other relentlessly. Other first-stringers were already outside, searching for either Akashi or any coach nearby.

"Aomine-kun!" Kuroko shouted, trying to restrain Aomine.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, KI-" Just as Aomine swung his arms in an effort to punch the blonde once again, the dark-skinned teen hit Kuroko –the former's large fist collided with Kuroko's face. Aomine didn't care when he felt that he hit something, but when Kise, Murasakibara, Midorima, Hotaru and Momoi gawked at the former, Aomine realized that he just didn't hit _someone_ , he hit Kuroko.

Midorima rushed towards the fallen bluenette and noticed blood trickling down the Kuroko's nose. The fighting just stopped; everyone stared at the hurt phantom.

"Don't just stand there! Momoi, Get the first-aid kit! Hotaru, get something gold and wrap it in a towel, then give it to me!" Then, Midorima started barking orders, telling everyone to give Kuroko some space. The two girls returned with the necessary items and Midorima carried the bluenette to a bench. The green-haired boy cleansed the blood off the bluenette's face, and soon identified that not only Kuroko was nose bleeding, his head was bleeding. Midorima quickly and skillfully wrapped bandages around Kuroko's head and instructed the latter to tilt his head to stop the nose bleeding. Then, the green-haired teen placed the improvised ice bag on the swelling on Kuroko's face. Soon, the bleeding of the bluenette's nose stopped. Momoi rushed towards Kise and gave the blonde an improvised ice bag –a cold drink wrapped in a towel- and placed it on the swelling cheek. Murasakibara kept Aomine sitting on a bench apart from where Kise is. Hotaru was about to shout at Aomine when the gym door slammed open, and the devil incarnation himself appeared before them. The first stringers who went outside tailed behind him, fearing their captain. I mean, why wouldn't they? Akashi looked like he would **kill.**

"What the _hell_ happened here?" Akashi asked, his voice booming inside the gym. Everyone was frozen, except for the Generation of Miracles. Akashi scanned the area, finding Aomine and Kise. Akashi glared at the two, his eyes piercing through their very soul. When the red-haired scanned the room, he found Kuroko wrapped in bandages and dried blood on his face. Akashi's mood soured. The captain marched towards the bluenette and a very concerned Midorima taking care of the injured player.

"Are you alright, Tetsuya?" Akashi asked, stroking Kuroko's blue locks gently.

"...I'm feeling a little light-headed..." Kuroko curtly replied and leaned on the red-haired. Akashi swiftly, but carefully, carried the bluenette bridal style.

"I'm taking Tetsuya in the hospital. You'll be in-charge, Shintarou. I expect these idiots" shooting a dark glare at Aomine and Kise "have their heads cooled down when I come back."

With a nod of confirmation from Midorima, Akashi left with Kuroko in his arms. Practice resumed under Midorima's supervision, keeping Aomine and Kise apart from each under as possible but under Midorima's watchful gaze. Later, the coach of the first string, Sanada , came to check on what happened. Midorima calmly explained the events that unfolded and managed to convince the coach not to report it to the authorities.

Midorima sighed. Why can't he have a normal day?

* * *

When Akashi came back, the red-haired's mood still didn't lighten up a bit –actually, it became worse.

Thankfully, when Akashi rushed Kuroko in the hospital –he had to call their driver and take them to the nearest hospital, the doctor said that Kuroko will be fine and his injuries weren't serious. Kuroko was forced to stay home and rest. However, Akashi is pissed at the two idiots. Heck, Midorima couldn't imagine what Akashi would do to them. The Teiko captain told Hotaru to stay alongside Aomine and Kise. The orange-haired girl was about to complain, but was immediately silenced when Akashi needed an alibi. Akashi ordered Murasakibara to take Momoi home. The giant took the pink-haired girl home, comforting her along the way. Since the events didn't concern the green-haired teen anymore, Midorima changed into his school uniform and went to the band room.

Today's events really took the breath out of Midorima. I mean, seriously, academics were stressing the green-haired already, and now, a pair of wild teens, a crying girl, and a whole basketball team was placed on Midorima's shoulders. And seeing Kuroko bleeding didn't help either. Is this how Akashi feels whenever one of them (brothers) did something undeniably stupid? Somehow, Midorima sympathized the red-haired, but at the same time didn't want to. Out of all things, Akashi didn't like to be sympathized by others.

Music always soothed Midorima's nerves. It calmed him, refreshed him, energized him. According to Akashi Saito, Midorima's mother always sang songs and played the piano whenever Midorima was crying. The red-haired foster father even managed to have a copy of his mother's original compositions. Akashi Saito told Midorima that the latter's mother was a composer, and was a former singer from her younger years. It was obvious that Akashi Saito was the former singer's fanatic since Saito has the complete set of albums. But Akashi Saito reasoned out that it was because he was her friend back in high school.

(But, a small part inside of Midorima told that was a complete lie.)

Midorima had memorized every piece his mother composed and played it to master those pieces. His mother was the only reason why he started playing the piano in the first place, and he wouldn't dare touch a piano if it wasn't for his mother.

"Here to play the piano, Midorima-san?" Kaname said as she handed the keys to the band room. Kaname is a 2nd year high school student and president of the band club. She is the club's expert violinist and harpist."It's been awhile since you've visited the room. I heard from one of your teammates that a serious commotion happened."

"I'm afraid so." Midorima sighed.

Kaname chuckled. "Well, music is there to soothe you, Midorima-san. It's too bad I have to go. I really want to hear you play...but, I guess I have to wait for tomorrow's special, huh? It's for _him_ , isn't it?"

A dark blush appeared on Midorima's cheeks. "Please stop, Kaname-senpai. It's not for him you know. It's for Teiko band club, nothing else."

Kaname rolled her eyes. "Tsundere as always. Deny all you want, but I still know the truth!" the girl said teasingly. "Speaking of which, I gave you an extra ticket for the recital tomorrow! Be sure to give him it! I'm sure he'll be happy that, apart from that very special gift that you'll give him, he'll be hearing such a lovely composition dedicated for him!"

"Wait, what?" Ticket?

"Anyway, I have to go, Midorima-san! See ya tomorrow!" And then, Kaname was gone in a flash, leaving Midorima dumbstruck. _Ticket, what ticket?_ Midorima thought, but immediately dismissed it. Once the green-haired man was inside the room, all he was focused on was the white piano in the center, illuminated by the orange rays of the setting sun. Placing his bag on the floor and his lucky item on the piano, he unfolded the casket covering the black and white keys. His fingers ran over the keys before he positioned his fingers and started to play his favorite melody...

**OOOOoooOOOO**

Akashi would've flipped the world upside down if he knew that Kuroko wasn't resting in the latter's bedroom. Kuroko knew that too, but there were important and urgent things he forgot to fulfill in school, like his penpal letter and Midorima's recital invitation or some sort. Dressed in a simple light-blue striped shirt and knee-length pale yellow shorts, Kuroko sprinted slowly towards the school grounds. He wasn't feeling as light headed as he was before, but he was still feeling a twinge of pain every time he tried to run faster. The doctor said Kuroko only had a long but shallow gash on his forehead and a lightly swollen cheek, and his nose, fortunately, wasn't broken or heavily injured by the impact. Unfortunately, his nose was still red as of the moment and the doctor ensured that it would go away once applied with a light cold compress and some rest.

Once he reached school grounds (he asked the officer to escort him inside since his I.D. was not with him, and he needed that I.D. to use the train to go to Teiko Academy. Since the officer knows him well –heck, the officer said that the red-haired carrying him look murderous, and generously let Kuroko inside.), he immediately went to the locker rooms in the gym. Strangely, the gym lights were open, but no one was inside. Even the second-stringers who were tasked to clean the gym were missing. Though, when Kuroko went to the locker rooms to get his belongings, Kise's, Akashi's, and Aomine's belongings were still in their respective lockers. Kuroko wanted to find them, but, he only got five minutes before 6:00. Immediately, he went to the guidance counselor's office and gave the letter to the secretary. Good thing he made it on time because the secretary was about to leave.

"Now, where to find the others..." Kuroko murmured to himself, his school satchel and sports bag slung on his shoulder. He was carefully and gently holding the envelope that contains Midorima's recital invitation and his ever-lucky handkerchief as he searched for his brothers in the open fields. The poor bluenette couldn't find the others anywhere, and he wouldn't dare contact Momoi or Hotaru because of what happened earlier. Kuroko touched the spot where Aomine accidentally hit him. After the impact, his vision became blurry and he didn't know whose voice was barking and shouting. He tried to call for Aomine, but before that could happen, he found himself on the bench being treated by Midorima.

How could he talk to Aomine now? Kuroko felt that things became more complicated because of what happened earlier. Not because of Aomine hitting him –that was obviously an accident, but because of...

" _IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU, SATSUKI'S LONELY! YOU'RE HER MAN, AREN'T YOU?! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO HER?!"_

Could it be?

A soft melody distracted Kuroko from his thoughts. The familiar melancholic yet beautiful song that seemed to haunt and reminiscence Kuroko's past childhood memories...only one person can play that piece. Kuroko listened to the song and immediately identified its source. It was from the high school building, fourth floor, twelfth window, meaning, it must be from the last room in the right. The bluenette followed suit, hypnotized by the song. Once Kuroko reached the room –the band room, he stopped at the doorway. He watched as Midorima's fingers hopped from key to key, pressing each black and white key with such precision and timing. Kuroko wanted to close his eyes, to listen to the beautiful, haunting song more deeply, but he couldn't. He couldn't keep his blue eyes from watching Midorima –admire those short, perfectly-trimmed green-hair, pale yet soft skin, muscled and well-tone masculine figure, all illuminated by the beautiful orange glow of the sunset. Kuroko couldn't help but letting out a small and faint blush and grip his chest as his heart beat faster. Midorima is really a handsome person without the green-haired knowing. But not only that, the green-haired teen is loving and caring too. Remembering the childhood memories and the events that transpired today between the two, Kuroko smiled as behind that tsundere facade lies a motherly and gentle side of him the bluenette could only see.

And he wished that all of those were only for him, but he knows that it was impossible. However, it didn't keep the bluenette from loving and admiring Midorima from afar, just like listening to the beautiful song that Midorima played from the doorway. Kuroko doubted that Midorima would've noticed Kuroko, given the distance between them (and the low presence of the bluenette), but Kuroko is fine with this distance. Sometimes, it is better to be apart than to be closer, Kuroko believed, because it'll make things easier.

(Even if you yearn for him to be something more.)

When Midorima looked back, he almost jumped out of his seat. "Kuroko! What are you doing here! I thought you were at home," Midorima exclaimed. It took two seconds before Kuroko registered in his mind that Midorima was talking to the former.

"Ah, I went to get my things." Kuroko answered. "Sorry for surprising you and appearing here like this."

Midorima sighed. "Nevermind that. Let's go home. I'm sure Akashi won't be pleased when he learns that you escaped."

"I'm not a wild animal, Midorima-kun. And I don't need to be supervised any longer." Kuroko countered.

"Don't be stubborn. You had a head injury. Even though it's not serious, it's still worth of immediate and constant attention." Midorima said, approaching the bluenette. The green-haired's taped fingers gently brushed on the bandages wrapped around the bluenette's forehead. "Don't try to interfere in a fight, especially if the one's fighting are Kise and Aomine. You know how violent those two are." The green-haired took his lucky item and placed it inside a mahogany box lined with soft, velvet walls. The box was carefully tucked in the green-haired's bag. The two, even without verbal communication, walked together as they exit the building. Once they were outside, Kuroko noticed that the gym lights were still on but no one was inside.

"Midorima-kun," Kuroko called. "Do you know where the others are?"

"I don't know myself. Murasakibara escorted Momoi home, and the others might still be with Akashi." Midorima replied. "You shouldn't be worried about them. They could take care of themselves. You, on the other hand, must be constantly paid with attention."

"Am I bothering you?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact. But, now that you're here, I guess we have to go with the flow."

"If Midorima-kun dislikes being with me, then I'll just stay here and wait for Akashi-kun to pick me up." The bluenette said, stopping on his tracks. Midorima looked back and shifted his glasses.

"Don't be a fool. If Akashi sees you here, he'll start questioning why you're not in bed and may even punish you if he's not in a good mood." Midorima said as he took a firm grip on the bluenette's wrist. "...I don't dislike you being with me. If I did, I wouldn't spend so much of my time with you."

Kuroko smiled. "I'm just playing with you, Midorima-kun. You are smart, but sometimes, you're so easy to fool."

"O-Oi!"

With Midorima's hand holding Kuroko's wrist, the two strolled calmly across the sidewalk of Teiko Academy, silence wavering between them. Kuroko found the silence a little bit uncomfortable, but he didn't want to talk to Midorima because Kuroko wasn't a talkative person to begin with. It seemed that, from Kuroko's psychoanalysis of Midorima's expression, the green-haired teen was in deep thought. Kuroko wanted to ask about that, but he didn't want to intrude to Midorima's personal affairs, like last time with others. First, Aomine got angry with him because he tried to help the tanned-teen. Second, when Kuroko tried to stop the fight between Aomine and Kise, he got hit. Even though, Midorima was not like Aomine and the former won't snap at the bluenette, Midorima likes privacy and has this tendency to keep his personal affairs all to himself so his family won't worry about him.

As they boarded the train, the only ride from Teiko Academy to mainland Tokyo, Kuroko asked the guard positioned there if he had seen a red-haired, or a blonde, or a ganguro passing by. The guard shook his head, saying he hasn't seen the devil incarnate from before, a hyperactive model or a ganguro, but saw a pink-haired girl and a giant passing through. Kuroko thanked the man and boarded the train. Midorima and Kuroko sat next to each other, silence heavier between them.

"...Ah!" Kuroko gasped loudly, catching Midorima's attention. "Midorima-kun, I almost forgot. Here is an invitation to a recital from the band club. Hotaru gave it to me." Kuroko handed the letter he's been holding all this time, and Midorima eagerly took the letter and ripped the letter itself from the envelope. There was a lavender paper folded in three folds, and one V.I.P ticket to a Teiko recital tomorrow evening.

Before Kuroko could ask anything of what these were for, the bluenette's eyes widened as he heard Midorima chuckle –a sincere chuckle- escaped from the stoic man's lips as the latter read the letter. Kuroko's stomach made a 360 degree flip in an instant. Kuroko looked away, feeling his cheeks heating up. He never heard Midorima chuckle for several years, or laugh so sincerely. To hear Midorima chuckle like that was an utmost surprise.

"Ano...Midorima-kun...what is that for?" Kuroko asked. Midorima sighed and shifted his glasses.

"I'm sure you're aware of the recital by the Teiko band club tomorrow." Midorima said in a hushed voice. Kuroko nodded. "And you know I'm playing, right?" Kuroko nodded once again.

Midorima shifted his glasses. "Let's just say that I have a special performance afterwards and only chosen audiences may be able to hear it."

"I see. Can I ask who those special audiences might be?"

Midorima hesitated for a moment, but sighed. "Originally, I was planning to introduce him tomorrow, but... I suppose I can tell you in advance." As the train stopped, the doors slid open and a robotic voice told over the speaker phone that the train has boarded onto to the station of Mainland Tokyo. "I'll tell you while we're walking."

**OOOOoooOOOO**

Kuroko wished that he hadn't learned about that disclosed information from Midorima, but, that would be denying the inevitable, and denying the inevitable is always pointless. All throughout their walk on the dark streets of Tokyo –the skies had turn cyan blue and some stars were already appearing in the sky; most lamp posts were lit up already and in this distance, the beautiful city lights of Tokyo city could be seen- the bluenette forced his smile. It was not beacause what Midorima was saying was uninteresting or offensive...it's just that...

"His name is Takao Kazunari..."

_Smile._

"...He studies in Shutoku High and the same year as us..."

_Still smiling._

"How could I say this...H-he's my b-boyfriend..."

_Frown._

"We've been dating for two years now..."

_Still frowning._

"...And tomorrow is our second anniversary..."

_Crack._

"That special performance is for him only...to commemorate our anniversary..."

_**Shatter.** _

"That's wonderful, Midorima-kun." Kuroko lied. His blank expression remains unchanged, but inside, he is twisting and churning in agony. "I never thought Midorima-kun would be romantically involved with someone. I don't know if this is the right compliment, but congratulations with your second anniversary tomorrow."

Midorima shifted his glasses as a response. It is clear under the bright light of the lamp posts that Midorima was blushing.

"...Is that special performance your gift for Takao-san?" Kuroko asked. He wasn't sure how to address Midorima's boyfriend –just saying the name left a bitter taste in his mouth. But, Kuroko thought, Midorima was never his in the first place. And the green-haired teen is his brother. What right gave Kuroko to start being possessive and jealous over a man who was never his to begin with?

"No...Let's just say it's an opening act. Takao likes surprises and dramatic entrances, so I might as well give him what he wants, even if it's troublesome and against my will. Takao might complain about how shallow I've become." Midorima replied. "I was going to buy him the gift today, but I'm short of money."

"Then, I'll let you borrow mine." Kuroko instantly replied. "And you can't deny my help. It's yours and Takao-san's special day after all. And there's no need to pay me back."

Midorima stared at him, thinking and wanting to say a counter statement but realized that Kuroko is the only person who will help him as of the moment. Midorima looked away and murmured in a low voice "Thank you." Kuroko smiled bitterly at the tsundereness of Midorima.

 _What am I doing?_ Kuroko thought to himself. Honestly, the bluenette should not be doing this. He shouldn't be putting himself into torture by involving himself further into Midorima's romantic escapades. It hurts doing this, but, he shouldn't also be hurting in the first place. Midorima was always giving him gifts during Kuroko's birthdays and Christmas, so what difference would it make if Midorima would give someone else a present? _A lot, actually_ Kuroko thought bitterly. _Because that gift would be for love, and not for tradition._ Nonetheless, Kuroko shoved his personal thoughts and feelings aside. He was still going to help Midorima, because Midorima is his brother. Kuroko had vowed that he'll make his brothers –no, his whole family- happy even it means costing his own happiness.

They took a detour and arrived in a quaint shop in Tokyo City. The shop was a small jewelry store, selling simple women and men accesories to wedding rings and true gold necklaces. The ambiance of the place were like of those branded jewelry shops in the popular malls here in this city, but the view through the glass windows were more of Kuroko's liking: a clear view of the glowing Tokyo city from a distance. Kuroko could also see couples passing by the shop. No wonder Midorima and Takao found this place.

As Kuroko was inspecting some merchandise, Midorima patted his shoulder. "Let's go." The green-haired said. Kuroko nodded and both exited the store.

The two kept walking, ignoring the couples who decided to take a night stroll. Kuroko eyed the black box that Midorima placed in the latter's satchel. Midorima caught Kuroko staring and sighed. He took out the box and gave it to the bluenette. Kuroko carefully took the box and opened it. Inside were two silver rings placed on the soft white linings of the black box. The rings looked almost plain, except for the words 'I LOVE YOU' etched inside the rings. Under the moonlight, the rings emitted a lavender glow.

"There's always a great distance separating us." Midorima explained. "I have to ride a train just to go to the other side of Tokyo just to meet him in his school. And he has to undergo various examinations and entrance procedures before he can have the permission to enter Teiko Academy. Lately, we've meeting less and less, and he's getting lonelier without me, so I thought that giving him a reminder of me would cheer him up a bit at least when I'm not at his side."

"That's...very thoughtful of you, Midorima-kun." Kuroko commented. He also wanted that type of attention from Midorima. He wanted to tell the green-haired teen that he's lonely and he just wanted a little affection from the latter. But, he couldn't. Why? Midorima is Kuroko's brother. Midorima was always there for Kuroko, helping the bluenette constantly for 10 years! But, Kuroko will always yearn for more and every time, he would suppress that yearning. He wouldn't want his brothers to fuss over him, like in the past. This is the present; everyone has their own lives now. He shouldn't bother Midorima anymore; the green-haired already has plans for his future and Kuroko doesn't want to ruin those plans.

All Kuroko could do now was stand-by or help Midorima in return for the ten years of service by the green-haired.

The two took the bus, then walked in the suburban streets to reach the Akashi estates. Once they reached the gate, Midorima patted Kuroko's shoulder.

"...T-thank you...for everything. I wouldn't have bought this without your help." Midorima said in a low voice. It is obvious Midorima is struggling to say his words. "But next time I won't be asking for your help anymore. I was only cursed by fate for not following Oha-Asa's instructions and as a result, a shortage in cash. Don't expect this to happen next time."

"I know. Midorima-kun isn't reckless, unlike the others."

"Hn. I'm glad you know about that."

As the gates opened, Midorima looked back at Kuroko. Something was bothering the bluenette, but he had no reason to ask. After all, previously, the bluenette told him Kuroko would be expressing his problems through letter. And even if the Penpal project doesn't help Kuroko at all, the bluenette would open up for Akashi. Midorima frowned.

"You know, you could watch my special performance with Takao. He's been dying to meet you." Midorima murmured, making Kuroko's eyes glint hopefully.

Even if Kuroko wanted to hear Midorima's beautiful, emotion-filled melodies once again, even if Kuroko was curious of what Midorima was going to play for his special performance, even if Kuroko wanted to feel special -which he alread is- by being one of those chosen people to hear Midorima's special performance, Kuroko couldn't. Because that performance wasn't for him.

That is for Takao, and Takao Kazunari only.

What right did God give to Kuroko to interfere in the couples' romantic development -and Midorima's private life, nonetheless.

_You can't just force me to do things you want to do, or pry with my personal life! When I told you to leave me alone, just leave me alone!_

With a straight face, Kuroko gave Midorima a small smile. "Thank you for the offer, Midorima-kun, but I think it's best suited that I wouldn't be there. After all, this is all for your second anniversary. Where am I in this relationship?"

Midorima pondered that idea and nodded. It was best for the two to share the moment tomorrow. Another person would really ruin it.

"Midorima-kun, before I forget," the bluenette said as he searched something in his pockets. He pulled out Midorima's handkerchief and gave it to the rightful owner.

"I had fun with your handkerchief. It was fun while it lasted." Kuroko said. "Please give it to the person most important to you."

Midorima stared at the young teen with a puzzled expression. "What are you talking about? Honestly, you speak of strange things."

"Perhaps so."

This is alright, Kuroko convinced himself. He had vowed that he'll make his brothers –no, his whole family- happy. And he did! He helped Midorima, and now Midorima will be happy because of his anniversary tomorrow. His mission is complete!

But why is there a painful ache in his heart? Kuroko shook his head.

Kuroko had vowed that he'll make his brothers –no, his whole family- happy even it means _costing his own happiness._

* * *

"Tetsuya," Akashi called as Midorima and Kuroko entered their lovely abodes. Maids and bulters greeted the new arrivals curtly, but seen in their expression is relief. Akashi must be ordering them to search in the ends of the earth for Kuroko Tetsuya. "Where have you been?" Noticeable in the red-haired's tone is anger and disappointment, but Kuroko only noticed the little pinch of worriness in it.

"I'm sorry Akashi-kun. I disobeyed your orders to get my belongings. Thankfully, Midorima-kun is there to escort me home. I promise this won't happen again." Kuroko replied monotonously. Even with a blank expression and a monotous tone, Akashi knew that Kuroko was sorry for his actions.

The red-haired glared darkly for a moment but dismissed his anger. His fingertips brushed Kuroko's forehead, and climbed their way into the bluenette's locks. "Don't do that ever again, Tetsuya. You made me worried. Go upstairs and change into your pyjamas. We'll be having dinner in two minutes."

Kuroko nodded and up he went.

(He missed Akashi and Midorima glaring harshly at each other like animals fighting for their territory)

**OOOOoooOOOO**

"Aomine-kun?" Kuroko called as he softly knock on the older teen's door. Remembering his promise to himself, Kuroko bravely went to Aomine's room to talk, even if the darker bluenette wasn't in the mood or he just had a fight with Kise earlier.

Kuroko received no response. That's when Kuroko turned the knob to open the door.

"...What the..."

The door won't open. The room is locked. Aomine locked his room. He locked his room away from Kuroko.

Out of frustration, Kuroko banged his head on the door, hard enough for the door to vibrate but silent enough for those downstairs to be deaf of the noise. Kuroko winced when he felt a sharp pain on his head. The bluenette cursed to himself when he remembered that he had a non-fatal head injury, then he just banged his head on the wall to worsen it.

"Stupid, stupid me..." Kuroko muttered to himself. He crouched down, his back facing the wall. His face buried on his knees and his knees close to his chest with his arms wrapped around it, Kuroko kept muttering and cursing himself.

"I don't want to intrude into your private life anymore," Kuroko murmured, "I just want to help, so please..."

"Open the door."

**OOOOoooOOOO**

When Midorima was unpacking his belongings in his room, he heard something crack. Midorima took out the box he kept his doll in. To his dismay, the doll had a large, noticeable crack running from its locks, pass its left eyes and down to it's cheek. Super glue and duct tape won't be able to fix this.

When Midorima touched the crack, in order to examine the depreciation clearly, another crack was formed. This time, it was a really large crack right across the doll's face and down to it's body. Nothing can fix this one anymore. Another touch and the doll would shatter completely.

Midorima money was definitely wasted.

He placed the doll back in the box and threw it away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...? Full of angst, isn't it? If anyone is wondering why MidoTaka is in here...it's all because of the plot. Nothing else. So, please don't go raging on me XD


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's more fluff, I guess...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second update for this day XD
> 
> This chapter also has a copy from fanfiction.net.  
> Hope you enjoy this next installment

  
_**Forbidden** _   
_禁じられ_ _た_   


Chapter Three

* * *

Dinner went quite well, actually. But, it was still far from the dinner Kuroko used to have every afternoon. This time around, Aomine didn't come down for the dinner and Akashi instructed the maids to bring the tanned teen's dinner to his room. The others were present; however each and every one of them kept being inclusive.

Kise, unlike his usual self, was silent throughout dinner and his silence added tension inside the room. Kise was talkative, cheerful and usually bickering with Aomine about the food on the table, but now he was frowning, quiet and he _wouldn't_ meet anyone in the eye.

Akashi was silent as well, but he gave curt replies if Murasakibara asked the red-haired some things. Kuroko didn't know if Akashi was still disappointed on Kuroko's escape or if he has a small feud with Midorima going on right about now.

Midorima was silent, as usual, but he kept eyeballing Akashi, which was something unwise to do at Akashi Seijuuro. When Midorima's and Akashi's eyes meet, it was like invisible sparks kept flying in the air and somehow Kuroko was caught between the crossfire.

Murasakibara was too far engrossed in his food to talk about anything. However, he only talked to Akashi and Kuroko, and totally ignored Kise and Midorima. It was alright because Kise and Midorima were ignoring the purple-haired giant as well.

Due to this dinner set-up, Kuroko ate less than he usually does. Akashi, as usual of him, forced the younger teen to eat more, but Midorima, surprisingly, told Akashi to leave Kuroko and the bluenette's endeavors alone. After that outburst, dinner ended with no bickering or argument but with tension and hostility. No one wanted to talk after that nor dared to stay at the tense-filled room. And to add more, Aomine isn't responding to Kuroko's pleas, and the maids said to Kuroko that Aomine still refuses to talk when the younger bluenette asked for the tanned-teen. As a result, Kuroko did his assignments quietly in his room with a grumbling stomach and an upset heart. Kuroko finished his assignments and studies with no enthusiasm at all, and proceeded to prepare himself for bed.

The previous events had upset him, especially with Aomine and Midorima. For Aomine, Kuroko felt that he failed to become the little brother Aomine always wanted, or become the friend that Aomine always needed. Maybe what Aomine had become was his entire fault, and if he had never provoked the tanned male in such a way, maybe Aomine would still be the same basketball loving idiot everyone knew. For Midorima, however, Kuroko felt crushed, obliterated, _shattered_ –these feelings shouldn't even be felt in the first place, but they continue hurting, piercing his chest and burning his throat. Maybe Kuroko was a sadist for helping Midorima, for rejecting his proposal, but the bluenette knows it was always for the best of his brothers, and he had vowed to help them even if it costs his own happiness.

In a desperate attempt to douse all these feelings away, he took his cellphone from his drawer and looked at the wallpaper. Somehow, the pain didn't ease at all and the picture made it worse. Nostalgia or not, the picture was _hurting_ him too. Do even the simplest and smallest memoires of his brothers remind Kuroko of pain and sorrow? Before, even the smallest reminder of his brothers would make him smile out of blue. But now…

Kuroko shook his head. No, all of this was just a phase. The pain in his heart would just fade away in a good night's sleep and tomorrow he would never feel a thing. He would be this as usual blunt and straight-forward Kuroko Tetsuya. Tomorrow, his brothers would be in a good mood and maybe he could finally talk to Aomine. Then, everything would go as planned tomorrow. Yes, yes they would. As Midorima would say, ' _today is filled with bad luck, but tomorrow is a different day'_. Slipping his cellphone inside his drawer once more, Kuroko covered his body with his blanket and closed his eyes.

_When Kuroko opened his eyes, he found himself in the middle of a vast field, surrounded by thousands of sunflowers that reached Kuroko's waist. The weather was perfect for a family picnic and the golden sunflowers looked beautiful as they were illuminated with the bright rays of sunlight. Kuroko felt a warm yet humid breeze brushing past his body and he spotted an airplane traveling up in the ever-blue sky. As Kuroko wandered inside the field, he found a pathway which lead to a gigantic apple tree. Kuroko took shelter from there as he sat between two of its large roots and made himself comfortable. It was cool under the shade, and the view was beautiful. Kuroko felt relaxed and he doesn't feel a little bit bothered, anxious or paranoid._

_As he stared up, he found an apple hovering above him. Of course, it was attached to a branch too high for Kuroko to reach. Somehow, Kuroko found it troublesome trying to pick an apple when he wasn't hungry, but the way the sunlight that passed through the gaps of clumps of the leaves which made the apple shine and sparkle made the fruit tempting. The way the apple looked so red, so shiny, so juicy, and so sweet made Kuroko want it so bad. But he couldn't reach it. And he can't climb trees._

" _Does Kurokocchi want an apple?" Kise's head appeared behind the tree, looking down and smiling at the ever-comfortable Kuroko. At first the bluenette was surprised of Kise's sudden appearance, but the former eased. Kise sat next to Kuroko, on one of the tree's roots. The two did not talk but silently stared at the sky together. Kuroko was comfortable and satisfied with Kise to not care about the apple any more. Silence and tranquility with Kuroko's beloved was enough._

" _Does Kurokocchi want an apple?" Kise repeated. This time, Kuroko found himself being carried upward then placed on someone's lap. With Kise gazing sensually at him and Kuroko sitting on the former's lap facing the former, Kuroko looked away, trying to stop blush forming on his pale cheeks. He heard Kise chuckle, and it sounded and felt like silk: smooth, rich, deep and addicting._

" _I can get it for you," Kise offered as he whispered it onto Kuroko's ear. Now, Kuroko couldn't help but blush a pale pink shade. Kise pointed above and Kuroko followed, his eyes trailing onto the apple. "It's very sweet" Kise added._

" _Fine." Kuroko finally answers. The apple looked delicious after all, and there was no harm in taking a small bite from it. Since Kise was tall, it was easy for him to pick the apple without moving three inches more, or making Kuroko leave from his lap. The apple looked tastier up close, and Kuroko couldn't help but lick his lips. Kuroko couldn't only imagine the sweetness and juiciness of every bite, or the crisp yet smooth flesh of the fruit between his teeth. Before he could even take a bite, he heard someone talking behind the same tree they were under and Kuroko noticed the sour expression now written on Kise's face._

" _Here, why won't you try some?" It was Aomine. He seemed to be offering something to another person._

" _I don't know, Dai-chan… But, Ki-chan…" Momoi's voice trailed off. Why was she with Aomine?_

" _He's not here. Plus, he was never ever good for you."_

" _But, I love him."_

" _But, does he love you?"_

" _Of course! Why would I be his girlfriend in the first place?"_

_Aomine chuckled. Not because of Momoi's innocent answer, but because of her naivety for the situation. "Oh really? When he's actually cheating with Tetsu right behind your back?"_

_Kuroko's appetite for the apple diminished in an instant. What was he doing? When he was about to pull away from Kise, the blond had embraced him tightly. Kuroko's head was on Kise's chest while Kise buried his nose onto Kuroko's locks, inhaling the bluenette's sweet scent._

" _Please, just stay" Kise murmured. He took the apple Kuroko dropped and place it between the bluenette's hands. "A bite won't hurt."_

_Kise lifted Kuroko from his shoulders, pulling the shorter teen from the blonde's chest. With a look of sensuality and seduction that made Kuroko figuratively melt from the latter's position, Kise lightly pressed the apple onto Kuroko's lips. It was if Kise was tempting Kuroko to take part on this apple, this forbidden fruit. Kuroko opened his mouth, abiding to Kise's wants. His teeth were grazing on the apple's red skin, but stopped when he heard Momoi crying and Aomine calling Kuroko's name. Then everything faded into white._

Kuroko's eyes shot open, his chest heaving up and down. He suddenly woke up from the terrifying combination of Momoi's cries and Aomine's call, and somehow that sweet dream had turned into a nightmare a second before it ended. Kuroko sat up, massaging his forehead to get rid of the memory. The sounds were still fresh, and the fact that Kuroko realized that he might be having a wet dream about Kise made Kuroko want to bang his head on the wall.(Emphasis on might. There was no dirty residue on his bed; thus, the dream is listed as a potential wet dream.)

 _Maybe it was because of my head injury,_ Kuroko thought. Feeling that a glass of water would calm his nerves, Kuroko silently walked downstairs and to the kitchen. The hallways were dim-lighted and no servant was awake in this early hour. Kuroko expected that he would be the only person awake at this time of the hour, but, surprisingly someone had broken Kuroko's expectations. The bluenette found Kise scavenging inside the refrigerator, trying to find something eat. Kuroko quirked an eyebrow as Kise looked carefully at the nutritional facts of each food, inspecting the amount of calories each of the food could bring. Of course, Kuroko understands this. A model has to be physically fit. Even though Kise is exercising every day, there might come a time that Kise could lose a pair of his abs by his high-calorie diet.

"Kise-kun, can you step aside?" Kuroko asked, as he bent down on Kise's level (because Kise was squatting), asking for the blonde to give way to Kuroko. Thankfully, Kise didn't scream in surprise, but he abruptly raised his head, hitting himself with the roof of the refrigerator. Kise groaned in pain and only realized that there was no ghost around, only Kuroko. Kise sighed in relief and continued massaging the sore spot on his head.

"Oh, it's only you, Kurokocchi…" Kise said. The blonde yawned. "What are you doing in one in the morning?"

"I couldn't sleep. I figured out a glass of water would make me drowsy again." Kuroko answered plainly. "What are you doing early in the morning, Kise-kun? You can't sleep, too?"

Kise sheepishly smiled. "I guess you can say that. I was rudely awakened by my grumbling stomach! I shouldn't have tried sleeping when I'm hungry…" the blonde grumbled. "Anyway, do you want a milk tea instead? It'll help you sleep better."

 _Do you want an apple, Kurokocchi?_ Kuroko mentally shook his head. That was only a dream. "Thank you for the offer Kise-kun, but I have to decline. I don't want to bother you." Kuroko answered, making Kise chuckle.

"Nothing is bothersome, if it is for Kurokocchi!" Kise said, smiling. "Come on, I'll make you a hot milk tea just like old times."

**OOOOoooOOOO**

The kitchen was brightly lit with the soft glow of the lights and the aroma of vanilla and milk was intoxicatingly sweet that Murasakibara would be woken up from his slumber. Kuroko sat patiently on one of the chairs, his arms crossed on the table and his head resting on it. He watched lazily as Kise kept stirring the milk and vanilla mixture slowly but surely, occasionally taking a sample and tasting it. He would add vanilla if the mixture tasted more of milk and felt watery on his tongue, and he would add milk if the mixture was too sweet and it felt too creamy on his tongue. Kise expertly fondled with the ingredients, and it somehow reminded Kuroko of his own mother. It was still a mystery why it was Kise, and not Kuroko, who mastered the recipes and the cooking style Hanako tried to teach to her own biological son. But, now that Kuroko was thinking of it, Kise was already gifted with his copy-cat abilities back when he was a child, and he had mastered those cooking recipes from Hanako through observing her and copying her movements, but enough of that. Thinking of his own mother made Kuroko a little nostalgic and homesick.

Kuroko's eyes drifted towards Kise's bare back, where Kuroko could clearly see those well-toned muscles that have been developed through rigorous basketball training and exercise. Kise's back also looked very smooth and soft, free from blemish or scars, and warm to lean on. He remembered the Kise in his dream, the blonde who was so intimate and seductive to him. Suddenly, Kuroko's cheeks heated and flushed bubble gum pink when he realized he had been staring at Kise. He looked away when Kise leaned to face Kuroko. Kise chuckled. Kuroko heard the stove clicked off and liquid poured into porcelain containers.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Kurokocchi" Kise said as he placed two mugs filled with the milk tea on the table. "Careful, it's hot."

Kuroko carefully touched his cup, blowing softly on the hot milk tea to reduce its temperature. When Kuroko felt through the mug that the tea wasn't as hot as it was when it was served, Kuroko took a sip. He moaned quite loudly when he felt the silky texture of the liquid on his tongue, the warm liquid in his mouth, and the sweet and delectable taste overwriting his senses. Kise's milk tea was by far the best, after his mother's of course. Kuroko eagerly but timidly drank his tea as Kise watched his younger brother smile happily. The moans were also an added bonus because his Kurokocchi's moans are the cutest sounds.

"Aren't you going to drink yours, Kise-kun?" Kuroko asked.

"Later." Kise plainly answered. "Kurokocchi is distracting me~ You look so cute drinking like that."

An embarrassed flush appeared on Kuroko's cheeks. It was faint but Kise noticed it. "Please do not watch me. Or stare at me like that."

"I can't help it, Kurokocchi is so cute~"

"I am not cute. And please stop saying things like that."

Kise chuckled. He rested his chin on his hand. "Say, Kurokocchi…" Kise began, his free hand drawing circles on the table. "If you were to choose over someone you really love and someone you have to love, who would you choose?"

Kuroko took a short sip from his mug, his eyes never leaving on Kise. "Why do you ask?" The bubbly, cheerful atmosphere Kise created dissipated instantly.

"No reason. I just like to see if Kurokocchi is romantically aware or something." Kise taunted. "Kurokocchi is the most innocent in the family –everyone is afraid of speaking worldly and adult matters when you're around because they might corrupt you and your innocence. And innocence is rare so hard to find nowadays that it can only be found in children~! But that is expected because Kurokocchi is like a child~"

Kuroko frowned. "I may not be involved in a relationship like you or as knowledgeable as the others are, but I know some things about relationships that can also be used as an arsenal in worldly topics, Kise-kun" Kuroko scolded, taking another sip. "Do you know that there are different forms of love? According to Plato's philosophy and early Renaissance literature about love and romanticism, there are three forms of love, each unique in their own ways. They are: eros, the sexual desire, platonic, the chaste love, and romantic, the deep and sensual love. In Japanese terms, eros, platonic and romantic love are called Koi, Suki and Ai respectively."

"Love for a person you have to love might be classified under the Suki category. You do not love the person for physical looks, or emotional attraction, but for one's goodness as a friend, acquaintance, a teacher in Elementary, or a crush in middle school. In short, suki is a shallow love pertaining to fondness for a human being. That is why when daisuki is translated to English, it means 'I like you'. Suki is also love described to be pure and innocent but short-lived."

"The love for a person you really have a strong attraction to may fall under Koi or Ai. In terms of the Koi category, Koi love pertains to physical attraction and sexual desire for a counterpart. Whereas Ai is romanticism, Koi is more involved on seduction and physical appearance. Koi is a _'wanting'_ love, and not a _'needing'_ or _'giving'_ one. Though Koi is not as shallow as the Suki love, it is not considered as deep and meaningful as the Ai love. It is because Koi focuses more on lust and immediate fulfillment, and only one end in the Koi relationship is benefiting. Koi is short-lived, only because the Koi love does not consider permanent commitments and this love does not have 'strings attached'."

"Ai, on the other hand, is the 'real love' described by early philosophers and poets. It is not based on physical and emotional attraction or goodness of one's self, but the combination of the two. According on 'Oriental Affections' written by okaa-san, Ai is the most beautiful, most realistic but most complex love of all. The Ai love is deep, meaningful, and sensual, and both partners of the Ai love are more onto _'giving'_ than _'receiving'_. Ai is forever because this love involves great intimacy and both partners are willing to establish a permanent commitment. Though Ai is the truest form of love there is, it is develops very slowly, undergoing many challenges and stages. "

"Also according to okaa-san's book, _'The Bridge under Two rivers'_ , the three types of love are all in different levels. Of course, Ai is the highest level, next is the Koi, and Suki follows shortly. The book tells that, aside from the three types of love, there are two forms of true love: the selfish one and the selfless one. In the selfish love, one will always consider the Ai, given with the three types of love to choose from. You see, a selfish love will always consider the happiness of the person who is loving, not the person he loves. True, the person he holds the Ai love for has her feelings considered as well, but, in the selfish love, it is made sure that the Ai couple will live happily ever after in joy, not caring at the others whom the couple holds Suki or Koi love for. It is like the couple has their own world to live happily in. This kind of love is for young couples who are carefree in their decisions. For the other couples, however, are different in their way of decisions.

"Sometimes, love requires sacrifices. True, many lovers always choose the partner they hold the Ai love for. Married couples would choose their husbands or wives over their friends or workmates. But, sometimes, it is not that simple. There are ideal times when someone is to choose over the three types of loves, not for his happiness but for the happiness of the three people he would hold the different types of love for. This is the selfless love. In the selfless love, priorities of one are considered more than the happiness of the couple, and requires many sacrifices. For example, a couple is forced apart because the one has to choose to stay with a childhood friend who loves him and is dying. This said person, selfless and caring, would rather to choose over the dying childhood friend than his own lover, not for the sake of his happiness but for that childhood friend. He would be willing to sacrifice the girl of his dreams to make his childhood friend happy throughout her life. This kind of love is for mature couples who have responsibilities to fulfill. They're more aware of their surroundings and would want the others to be happy.

"In short and simpler words, true love is based on decisions. There are no wrong choices, but your entire happiness is depended on what you pick. Since love is selfless and selfish at the same time, it is hard to decide; thus making love so complex and endearing, yet so majestic and joyful. I don't particularly know what to choose, but I believe that I would choose the Ai love. I just want to be happy with the person I love, nothing less and nothing more. I would give anything just to make the person I love happy, even if it costs my own."

Kuroko took a sip from his tea after finishing his lecture about love upon Kise. The blonde gaped, surprised with what words of wisdom that escaped from Kuroko's lips. Kuroko maintained his blank expression, but he was somehow irked by how Kise was staring at him.

"Please stop gaping like that. It is irritating." Kuroko scolded, snapping Kise from his trance.

"Sorry, Kurokocchi. It's surprising that you know so much about love," Kise chuckled, scratching his head. "I guess you know something about worldly matters, after all."

"All of this information is derived from my studies of Plato's Symponisium, Renaissance literature, and my mother's publications. Even though you are equipped with knowledge about, it is still best if you have experienced love first hand." Kuroko answered. "Why do you ask of this, Kise-kun? Aren't you…in love…with Momoi-san?"

Those words 'in love' and 'Momoi' were like sand paper rubbing continuously on his tongue. The pain stings and lasts. It was not easily driven off. Nonetheless, Kuroko tried to douse this pain by drinking the milk tea. After a long sip, Kuroko noticed that Kise was quiet. Kuroko also noticed that Kise's eyes widened for a moment, but eventually returned to its normal state. The golden eyes lost their luster as they turned into dark bronze, clouded of confusion, guilt, and sadness. The smile Kise showed seemed a little _lost_ , hollow as the blonde chuckled –a force laugh that only had one tone.

"Did you know that I've never been in love before, Kurokocchi?. Not once, not to anyone, not even to Satsukicchi," Kise answered, scratching the back of his head. "Maybe I'm just incapable of love…or I'm just really heartbroken."

Kuroko frowned. "Heartbroken? Who broke your heart Kise-kun?"

Golden eyes narrowed and lips pursed into a thin line. For a moment, it seemed that all Kise's negativities were directed towards Kuroko, like everything bad that had happened to Kise were all blamed to Kuroko. But to make matters worse, Kuroko heard one word, one syllable, one pronoun that he had never expected Kise would say.

" _ **You."**_

Kuroko's eyes widened and choked on his drink. As Kuroko coughed, Kise burst out laughing, making the bluenette irritated at the blonde's prank.

"S-sorry, kurokocchi!" Kise said, in between laughs. "That was only a joke! There's no need to lament about it. Haha!"

"I hate you, Kise-kun" Kuroko grumbled under his breath, regaining his composure.

"But seriously, Kurokocchi," Kise said as his laughter died silently. "If you were to choose, if you were put into an ideal situation like what you said, who would you pick: The person who you love, but may never love you back, or the person you have to love and in need of your constant affection and company? Would you really...pick Ai instead of Suki just for the sake of your happiness? Would you want your love to be _selfish_?"

Somehow, through Kise's serious look hidden under his happy façade, or the underlying tone of desperation and hopelessness under that cheerful tone, Kuroko heard: _Who would you pick: Aomine or me?_ Kuroko, because he had to stay true and support his early statement, would choose the person he really loves, but somehow, in his heart, it wasn't the right choice entirely. Questions of _'What would happen to the person who needs you? Would you become selfish or self-less on basing your decision? Why would you choose such person? What is your valid reason'_ kept ringing in his head, as if his conscience was telling him to choose wisely, not carelessly. Kuroko could feel his conscience shouting not to mess this up, and somehow the bluenette was a little bit pressured.

This is only an honest question, no big deal right?

Wrong.

Before Kuroko could speak of his unsure decision, Akashi appeared on the doorway, eyes glaring and lips frowning, wondering why Kise was half-naked (he wasn't wearing a shirt) and why Kuroko was up early in the morning.

**OOOoooOOO**

Breakfast went quickly and still, no one has talked with each other like they used to. Sure, they gave curt replies and greetings, but it was not the same. Breakfast usually was chaotic but fun, but now it was silent and cold as ice. If silence could kill, Kuroko must've died seconds after he has entered the dining room.

Kise shivered when he felt Akashi throwing menacing glares at him. Last night, Akashi was really upset when he discovered that Kuroko hasn't receiving his proper sleeping hours and Kise was the cause of that. Kuroko tried to explain, but even before the bluenette could mutter a single word, Akashi had ordered Kise and Kuroko back to bed, like a responsible mother should do and say. Aomine had come and ate breakfast with them, but he only gave curt greetings to others and continued to ignore Kuroko. Once again, Kuroko was not able to speak with Aomine for the younger bluenette had lost the courage to. Kuroko's mind shouted at him for being a coward. Midorima instructed others that, if they were all interested to watch him in the recital, they could come even without tickets. Kuroko heard from the tone of Midorima's voice that the green-haired was expecting all of them to come to introduce his special man. Kuroko's heart bled for him. Murasakibara, as usual, was silent and following Akashi's orders, but he might be the happiest of them all because he has all the vanilla milk tea for himself. The purple-haired giant gave Kuroko a mug full, and Kuroko had no choice but to drink it all because Akashi was watching.

Even though the milk tea was warm and sweet, it failed to soothe Kuroko's nerves at all.

Aomine finishes breakfast early, and left for school alone. Kuroko hopes Momoi would come with him, because Kuroko knows that Aomine always appreciates Momoi's company, even in a bad mood. Kuroko was jealous of that.

Akashi and Midorima leave next to school, mainly because they had something important to do in school. The two looked like they were ready to settle their dispute and decided that school would be a private place to do it. Kise followed, because Akashi said he needs a word or two to speak to Kise. The blonde followed, but kept whining because Kurokocchi won't be with him. That left Murasakibara and Kuroko inside the house. The two decided to go to school together. If they would be fast enough, maybe they'll catch the early morning train.

While Kuroko was slipping on his shoes, Murasakibara patiently waited outside, munching on his maiubo.

"I can teach Kuro-chin to bake, if he likes." Murasakibara suddenly said. Kuroko stared at the giant, blinking and wondering at what Murasakibara said. Teach him how to bake?

"That would be great, Murasakibara-kun. Although, I hope it won't disrupt anything of your plans." Kuroko stated, walking alongside with Murasakibara.

"Aka-chin is always busy with Mido-chin and Mine-chin lately, so I have nothing to do." The purple-haired giant said. "I was supposed to spend my free time baking cakes and cooking snacks, but then, I noticed we weren't spending much time together because I was so busy and Kuro-chin was hanging out with other people. So, I thought, why not spend my extra time with you? You've been brooding about things for a while now and I think you need a little cheering up. They say baking is a great way to let out stress, and I think Kuro-chin really needs to let out stress."

Kuroko was impressed that Murasakibara was thinking of him. The bluenette let out a small smile. "I would love baking with you, Murasakibara-kun." Kuroko answered. "When will you want to bake?"

"Hm…maybe this Friday." Murasakibara answered. "First, I'll teach Kuro-chin some techniques and procedures on pre-baking, then discuss the ingredients and tools we're going to use, then what to do and what not to do inside the kitchen, and other stuff I'll have to think of. It's important that Kuro-chin learns all of this before we go to the actual backing because the cake we will be baking is complex and hard to make. But, I know Kuro-chin could do it."

"Then, it's a plan." Kuroko said. "I'll going to look forward with you this Friday."

"Me too, Kuro-chin~"

* * *

Morning Training was hard as usual. While Akashi observing the players run through the field, Hotaru keeping check on the time on her stopwatch and Momoi handing towels and bottles of water to those players who are sweaty and thirsty, one must exert effort and beat their previous records. Anyone who fails will be punished, as Akashi said when everyone first met the young captain.

"Kurokocchi~!" The cheerful, blonde fellow shouted as he sprinted faster to catch up with Kuroko, who was already wheezing and gasping, but forcing himself to run faster. Kuroko's eyebrows scrunched when he heard Kise. He doesn't have any time or energy to waste to deal with Kise's annoying antics, and the blonde should be reminded that Akashi tripled his training menu in the morning.

"What…do…you…want…Kise…kun?" Kuroko muttered between gasps. With sweat trickled down his forehead and his bangs stuck on his face, Kuroko couldn't see much because of the locks that partially covered his vision, but he kept going, knowing Akashi was watching. He had no time (or energy) to sweep the bangs off, and he had to devote all his energy into his muscles because he had to run faster. He had to make eight laps around the wide, open field and also beat his previous record of eight minutes and fifty-nine seconds. It was his fastest record yet, and Akashi was expecting Kuroko to be faster.

"Want to go with me to my photo-shoot this afternoon? My manager called and told me the co-star fell ill, so we really need a new replacement as soon as possible. Since Kurokocchi is so cute and feminine, I recommended you to be the replacement for the co-star." Kise explained. "As long as you come at the photoshoot, you'll be in the photos with me! They would even pay you as much as my salary! So what do you say? We haven't really spending much time together quite often! You always hang with Midorimacchi and Akashicchi!"

Kuroko lost the conversation right after the word 'co-star'. Kuroko didn't really have the time to hear Kise's rant once more. There was a record to beat and three remaining laps to run. It was great that Kise was inviting him into a photo-shoot–for what reason again? Kuroko can't remember–but, Kise should've asked Kuroko about that in a more appropriate time, like after the bluenette finishes his laps?

"I…Kise-kun... Later…" Kuroko gasped. But, it seemed that Kise didn't hear Kuroko's answer because the blonde was smiling as he waited for the bluenette's answer, expecting it to be a yes. Kuroko's voice must be getting softer and quieter, maybe because he was running out of breath.

"Six minutes and 30 seconds! Move faster!" He heard Hotaru shout. Six minutes have already passed?! Kuroko needed to move faster. But, the bluenette could feel his legs shaking and his knees threatening to buckle. If he pushed himself too far, he'll definitely hurt himself, like last time (He sprained himself two months ago, and Akashi forbid Kuroko from ever holding a ball, run, jump, leap and walk a one kilometer distance for three weeks. But, the most embarrassing thing was for Murasakibara, Midorima, Aomine and Kise to take turns while carrying him around school).

"So, what do you say Kurokocchi?~" Kise repeated once more. "I'll treat you a vanilla shake after it~"

Kuroko really wanted to tell Kise to ask him later, but every gasp or breath he makes constrict his chest, making an awful, stinging pain. Just as Kuroko mustered up all his breath and energy to form one word, he found himself tripping over a rock –or is it a baseball? Kuroko heard one of the baseball players at the other side of the field shouting _'Nice going Hiromi! You've lost the ball! And it was signed by Takeshi Yamamoto too!'_ – And falling in fast speeds. He crossed his arms over his head to shield himself from the painful fall. But, the stinging sensation of scraped knees or elbows did not come. Instead, he landed on something warm and hard. Kuroko suddenly wanted to rest, because this object was so comfortable, so he let himself rest on top of the object he landed, no matter what the heck it is. He heard footsteps thumping on the grassy field and worried calls upon his name, but he ignored it all, because he just wants to rest for a bit.

Warm hands snaked upon his arms and gripped his tiny shoulders. "Kurokocchi, are you okay?"

When those same hands lifted the bluenette a little higher, just inches away from the warm and hard object, Kuroko realized that he was not resting on something, but someone –Kise Ryouta, to be specific. Kuroko was nearly dumbfounded for a second, his face reddening, before Akashi and the others rushed towards Kuroko.

"Are you alright, Tetsuya?" Akashi asked, lifting the bluenette so Kuroko was straddling Kise's waist. Kise lifted his torso up, his elbows supporting his body. Midorima checked Kuroko's forehead, afraid that the bluenette might have a head injury again, just like yesterday. Momoi frantically asked if Kuroko was indeed alright, if he was bleeding, or if he had an internal damage (into which Murasakibara replied 'you're being paranoid, Satsuki-chin.'). Hotaru told the other players to keep running, while she handed a bottle of water to Kuroko, telling the bluenette to drink it after his body relaxed. Aomine was nowhere in sight, and Kuroko was disappointed that Aomine wasn't rushing to his aid and kept running with the rest.

"Yes, Akashi-kun…" Kuroko finally replied, after frantically searching for Aomine amongst the crowd that was surrounding him. Akashi, noticing this, sighed.

"This is enough sprinting for today," Akashi said. "Seriously, Tetsuya. Do not force yourself when you can't do it. You'll break your body faster than you could improve it."

"I'm sorry…" Kuroko replied.

"Just don't let it happen again…" Midorima's voice trailed off. His observant green eyes spotted a familiar red liquid trickling down the bluenette's left leg. "Kuroko, lift your left knee up."

Kuroko did what he was told and felt a stinging sensation when he moved his knee to show to Midorima. Momoi loudly gasped when a large, fresh, blood and dirt covered wound was etched upon Kuroko's left knee. The wound was caused by scrapping on jagged rocks and pebbles. Kuroko can't look at his knee, only because he could see his pink flesh, his glowing-red skin, and his own blood trickling down his legs. Every time airs brushes past against his wound, it hurt.

"Your training for today is cancelled." Akashi announced. Without warning, Kise pushed Kuroko up, so the bluenette was standing on his leg (well, one leg because his left leg was throbbing with pain), then hastily lifted the younger male onto his arms; thus carrying Kuroko bridal style. Kuroko was so close to Kise's chest he could almost hear the blonde's heart beat and feel the blonde's body warmth, if the wound on his knee wasn't clouding his senses.

"Careful, you idiot! Stop stretching and moving his legs!" Midorima shouted at Kise. But, Kise ignored Midorima's insult and faced the red-haired Akashi.

"I'll take Kuroko to the infirmary." Kise asked. It didn't sound like asking permission from Akashi, but it sounded more like a command or an order. Akashi took a glance at Kuroko then at Kise. For a few seconds, Kuroko noticed Akashi's eyes dilate. The latter sighed.

"Fine. Go." Akashi answered. Kise sprinted towards the infirmary, carrying the bluenette gently. When the bluenette looked up, he could see the sour and scrunched up expression on Kise's face, as if he too was in pain, but resisting and keeping it for himself. Kuroko glanced at the hands and arms that were gently carrying him, as if he were glass that would break any second, and found out ugly red marks on Kise's beautiful, crème-white skin.

Those were wounds, scrape marks that were pink and bleeding, running from the back of his hands to his elbows.

Kise took most of the fall for Kuroko, and Kise has a photo-shoot today.

_Kise-kun has a photo-shoot today._

Kuroko shivered and trembled with guilt.

(But, Kise was not in pain because of his wounds.

But, Aomine was not running with the others when Kuroko was hurt.

It was a different reason entirely. And Kuroko didn't know about it.)

**OOOOoooOOOO**

"Ow, ow, ow" Kise muttered under his breath, as the nurse gently applied medicine on Kise's wounds. Dabbed and soaked in cotton that was clipped between the pincers of tongs, the medicine stank of mint and oregano, two herbs Kise dislikes. Sure, mint and oregano were wonderful spices, but they stank of hospitals and doctors. Kise hated going to hospitals for a perfectly legitimate reason: His biological mother died there. She died while doctors, who smelled of mint and oregano, tried to save her. When Kise was nine years old, he had met his biological father, who already married someone else. At that time, the nice man Kise didn't know was actually his own father offered to live with the former. Kise almost agreed. Because of this, Saito told about Akashi Tsubaki, Saito's sister and Kise's biological mother, to Kise, the blonde cried for a whole day, wailing and searching for his own biological mother and shouting insults to his own biological father. Back then, no one –not even Akashi or Saito, were able to stop Kise. Only Kuroko was able to soothe Kise's sadness and pain. It only took the bluenette a hug to calm Kise down, and words to make Kise happy and cheerful again. Then on, Kuroko was this foundation of Kise's being. All of Kise's anxiety and melancholy will all be channeled onto Kuroko, who will only hush those away. Kuroko was the only person who could make Kise smile when times were tough and bring the best and genuine out of the latter. Because of this, Kuroko had become Kise's most important person to date.

Kise had always dreamed to become like Aomine, Kuroko's light and foundation. He wanted to become like Aomine , so Kuroko could notice Kise, not as someone Kuroko has to take care of but as someone who can be relied and trusted upon. Aomine was always Kuroko's favorite, and Kise hated that. What does Aomine have that Kise doesn't have? Sure, there were some large differences but a little hard work would make them equals in the same playing field. From then on, Kise had this obsession on beating Aomine in the latter's own games. Kise, so far, had managed to won a few battles but,, despite that, Aomine had the upper hand .

But, this time, this time around, Kise has the upperhand. Ever since Aomine and Kuroko's fallout –which he knew from Momoi, it was as if God had given Kise a chance to become Kuroko's foundation, best friend, _his light._

But for now, he has to withstand the smell –the smell of mint, oreganos, not because of the medicine his wound needs to heal–heck, he could just pour water or alcohol on it for all he cares–but because he wanted to show to Kuroko he could withstand it, he could be brave, he could be Kuroko's bestfriend, he could be _Kuroko's light_ _._

"I'm so sorry!" the young nurse apologized as she had hurt Kise again. She was a fan of Kise Ryouta, evident by the magazines she has sitting on her desk, or the commercial, featuring Kise, repeatedly played on her laptop. If Kise wasn't a professional model, he would've commented how creepy it was for a girl to watch him. And Kuroko would've too, if he wasn't sensitive about those topics.

Once the nurse finished cleaning and applying medicine on the wound, the nurse carefully wrapped his arms with bandages, shaking and trembling as he was dressing Kise Ryouta's wounds. Kise glanced behind him, where Kuroko Tetsuya, sitting on one of the beds at the far corner of the room, inspected the wounded knee which stank of medicine and wrapped hastily in bandages.

"All done!" the nurse proclaimed. "Ano…can you sign this for me?" she stuttered, getting a magazine from her desk. Kise flashed one of his fake yet dazzling smiles, and the nurse felt she was melting away. Kise quickly signed the magazine with a sharpie.

The nursed thanked him, and asked Kise if she could give him a drink. Kise reluctantly answers that he would like a bottle of Pocari Sweat. The nurse went poof, trying to find the brand of mineral water inside the campus.

That left Kise and Kuroko alone in the clinic.

"Kurokocchi, does your wound still hurt?" Kise suddenly asked, snapping Kuroko's thoughts from Kise's injuries. The blonde sat next to the bluenette, and silently asked a non-verbal permission from Kuroko to inspect the blunette's bandaged wound.

Kuroko nodded. He scooted closer, so Kise could take a good look at his knee.

"Tsk, the nurse hastily wrapped your bandages, huh? Honestly...I never thought someone like her could be messy in her line of job..." Kise muttered as he unwrapped the bandages to wrap them in a better fashion.

Kuroko watched as Kise did his magic. As Kise fixed his bandages, Kuroko couldn't keep his eyes away from Kise's bandages. He did this to Kise. He injured Kise. This was all his fault. Kuroko felt guilty inside and resentful towards himself. Kise has a photo-shoot today, and Kuroko has to ruin it by injuring Kise…what kind of brother was he? Unknowingly, the bluenette touched the white bandages wrapped around Kise's arms, trailing his fingertips on the spots he knew were wounds hidden underneath.

Kise's eyes perked up, and he gulped. Kuroko, who looked blank and unemotional, looked worried, distressed and distant. His azzure blue eyes were fixated on Kise's arms; his eyes were sparking with worry for Kise. His pink lips, though formed in a thin line, were curled up, revealing a small yet faint frown. Kurokocchi's touch, his soft fingertips, was like butterflies and raindrops: soft, gentle and fragile. _So fragile._

When Kuroko noticed Kise was staring at him, Kuroko retracted his fingers back."I'm so sorry Kise-kun." Kuroko muttered, monotonously. "If I hadn't tripped, then you would never have gotten yourself hurt."

Kise went silent and stunned for a moment, but his silence transformed into a soft chuckle. He finds this situation quite amusing, frankly. "I don't mind if it's everything for Kurokocchi!" Kise answered. "Besides, I can never let you get hurt" the blonde fisted the bed sheets under him "...never again."

Kuroko noticed the tensed expression on Kise's face, the guilt on the reflection of his golden eyes, the anger on his lips. The bluenette knew that Kise was talking of yesterday, when Aomine had accidentally injured Kuroko. There was no doubt Kise still holds a grudge for that event, so Kuroko drowns all those remains of grudge and anger as the bluenette placed his hands on top of Kise's, giving it a slight squeeze.

"I'm okay now, Kise-kun" Kuroko answered, "...It was only an accident. It wasn't Aomine-kun's fault."

Kise's eyes narrowed. "But, he injured you. He never even asked for your forgiveness! Much less an excuse." Kise growled, but the ferocity was inaudible in Kuroko's ears.

"As I've said before, Kise-kun," Kuroko whispered, like a mother talking to a child. "It wasn't Aomine-kun's fault."

Kise's teeth gritted "Sometimes, I can't under you Kurokocchi." he began "Why are you always tailing behind the person who will never appreciate you. Sure, Aomine brings out the best in your or understand you better than any of us, but there's a difference between completion and appreciation. Aomine must be the perfect man for you, but he will never appreciate you. Why can't you be see you could be more than what Aomine could prove you? Why can't you see that Aomine is not the only one who could bring out the best in you, bring you to a greater light, and bring you not as a shadow, but as something more?" Why can't you see that?"

Kuroko eyes widened, but he instantly regained his composure. "Kise-kun...it wasn't Aomine-kun's fault. Please understand him."

Kise was about to make an equally cutting comment, but stopped. Instead, he scoffed and pulled away from Kuroko once the bandage wrapping was done. Kise left without a single word, while Kuroko, who quietly sat there, wondered what just happened to Kise. Kuroko tried to catch up with the blonde, but Kuroko only winced in pain as he tried to stand up on both of his legs. He tried to call Kise's name, but Kise did not respond. Kise was too far away. Kuroko lips tilted to a frown.

What just happened to Kise? Where was the bubbly and cheerful Kise Ryouta he knew and love? Kuroko fisted his chest and slouched. There, the pain was there, shattering his heart. This pain was more unbearable than the pain Kuroko felt for Midorima. Though Kuroko knew he hadn't done anything to upset the blonde, he felt that he had betrayed Kise. But, he never betrayed Kise! He had been loyal to all of his brothers for years! In another desperate attempt, Kuroko tried calling Kise's name again. This time, Kuroko heard footsteps, and Kuroko almost smiled when he heard Kise coming back for him. But, that smile never came when it was only Murasakibara, checking up on Kuroko's condition in Akashi's stead.

Later, the nurse came with the bottle of Pocari, only to find no one inside the clinic.

* * *

And the morning training was just gone like that. The next thing Kise knew, it was already 9:30, and Chemistry class was on session. With Momoi sitting in front of him, Kise drifted his attention at the open window next to him. He stared at the blue sky, the vast, and beautiful yonder, which looked like Kuroko's deep and unemotional eyes.

Kise didn't know what threw him off the edge. A second later and he would've shouted at Kurokocchi for being a fucking idiot for following an arrogant, self-centered, careless ganguro like a dog; but, he wouldn't dare hurt Kuroko with words just like what Aomine did. He wasn't like Aomine. Kise was better than Aomine. True, Aomine was far better than Kise in many aspects, but now, he had won almost every challenge that were in favor of Aomine; he got higher grades than Aomine could ever have, he had become more popular than Aomine, and he had won Daiki's girl in the end. But, Kise couldn't win Kuroko's loyalty. The dear, sweet brother, who was always comforting Kise, no matter what, couldn't leave Aomine's side.

What was Kise lacking? Why couldn't he get Kurokocchi's attention!?

Kise's fingers ran over his blonde locks. Why was he even feeling this way? He had won most of Aomine's prized possessions. He had proved himself that he was better than Aomine. And Kuroko was only an unnoticed fellow, who doesn't pose a threat or an advantage. Kuroko was _meaningless._

 _Kise Ryouta, you fucking idiot,_ Kise thought, _Kurokocchi's worth can't be calculated. He is forever important to you and to your family._

Kise wanted to laugh at himself. Why is his most important person settling for a guy who treats the former like shit and has never thanked the former for all of the goods deed done for the latter?

Maybe that was God's punishment for coveting someone who should be someone else's. Kise smirked.

 _It was fine_ , he thought. _Kurokocchi is not stupid. He'll soon realize that ganguro won't be good for him._

But whom will he run to? Him? As if.

Kuroko will always run towards Akashi, or Midorima or Murasakibara. Never to Kise. Because Kise runs to Kuroko, not the other way around. Kuroko was this miracle who can turn Kise's frowns into smiles. Without Kuroko, Kise would've grown into a brooding, suicidal goth.

Kise closed his eyes. He shouldn't be thinking of Kuroko right now. He was in the middle of Chemistry Class. He needs to get at least a C+ to compete in the Inter-High and Winter Cup.

"Mr. Ryouta," The Chemistry teacher, Mr. Kanazaki, called the blonde. "What is the chemical compound produced in this equation?"

Kise was very thankful his chemistry teacher had stopped calling him Akashi. It was really weird, to call him an 'Akashi' when there's also another Akashi here: Aomine Daiki (, who, though very seldom, skips class, and today was not an exception). In addition, calling Kise 'Akashi' was very awkward on Kise's part because his chemistry teacher also calls Akashi Seijuro by the name 'Akashi' as well. Kise, Aomine and Akashi are three different individuals with few contrasts and various differences.

With a quick glance from Momoi's lips, which whispered the answer in a hushed tone, Kise answered "It is Mg(SO4), sir."

Satisfied with the answer, the teacher told Kise to sit down and resumed the discussion. All girls giggled, admiring how smart Kise is, while boys ignored them or rolled their eyes at them. Kise could feel a predatory aura emitting from Momoi, who was non-verbally telling the other girls to _'back off, he is mine!'_. If Kise wasn't feeling so down today, he would've chuckled at Momoi and gave her a quick peck on the lips, despite the class and the teacher next to them.

Kise felt that this girl in front of him, this lovely and beautiful girl who turned down hundreds of men, including Aomine, just to be his girlfriend, isn't what he wants to be with. He felt he was playing with this girl's heart, like those playboys and Casanovas. He felt that this girl was expecting –no, believing Kise would be in love with her as well. Kise didn't know if Momoi knew the truth about their relationship, that this was all supposed to be a game, that this was all supposed to all over before it even started, that this was all supposed to happen with Aomine, not him.

No wonder Hotaru hated Kise.

"Are you okay, Ki-chan?" Momoi asked, worry painted on her beautiful face. Kise didn't like how those carnation pink orbs stare so lovingly at him, or how those plump lips pursed into a thin line just as his is, or how her bubble gum hair was tucked into the fashion Kise recommended for her. He hated how Momoi loves him so intimately that he cannot reciprocate it anymore.

Nonetheless, Momoi needs him. It's too late to turn back now.

"I am now," Kise whispered. With a small smile on his face, Kise leaned forward and captured Momoi's lips with his own.

He could be breaking someone's heart by doing this, but Kise should also know that he is breaking his heart as well.

Kise felt he was not the man who won over Aomine, but a man who degraded himself and stained his dignity.

**OOOOoooOOOO**

Despite the busy discussion of chemical compounds and equations in Kise's classroom, Kuroko's class, on the other hand, was free to do anything as they please. The English Teacher had a meeting with the principal for a brief moment and instructed the class to do anything as they please in the condition of silence. Most of the class was doing independent studies while the remaining were talking lively to their friends.

Kuroko was one of those who were doing independent studies. Though studying and evaluating the famous literature of Osamu Dazai, "No Longer Human", which he borrowed from the library a few weeks ago, he can't help but be reminded of Kise whenever the protagonist of this story was forcing himself to be "normal" like the rest.

_**"As long as I can make them laugh, it doesn't matter how, I'll be alright. If I succeed in that, the human beings probably won't mind it too much if I remain outside their lives. The one thing I must avoid is becoming offensive in their eyes: I shall be nothing, the wind, the sky."** _ _(-No Longer Human)_

_"Why can't you see that!" Kise shouted._

Kuroko shook his head and closed the book.

 _'I never thought Kise-kun...would..shout at me. He never did that to me...'_ Kuroko thought _'Maybe he is just stressed...'_

"Kuroko," Midorima called from his side. "Are you alright? Is your knee feeling better?"

Kuroko touched his bandaged knee underneath the cloth of his pants. "Yes, although I feel a slight bit of pain when I move too much."

Midorima sighed. From his school satchel, Midorima pulled out a brochure. A tour guide and map of the Omoide Yokocho district of North Shinjuku, Tokyo. Kuroko stares at it questioningly, before accepting it politely. He stares at Midorima, who only shifted his glasses and went back reading on his book.

" _'Aquariuses are ranked sixth in the daily Oha-Asa ranking. You should be ready because this day will be filled with many surprises. Always be careful because there is danger lurking out for the oblivious ones. It is better to be with Geminis than any other horoscopes because they would protect Aquariuses at all costs and make the them happy throughout this day. Despite the protection from Geminis, Aquariuses should be careful of what they are doing or saying to others, especially to their loved ones. You may never know that you have actually hurt your most important person with your words.'_ " Midorima said, repeating the exact words that Oha-Asa said in her broadcast. Kuroko stares at the green-haired, amazed at how Midorima memorized everything that Oha-Asa says. Other than his horscope, did Midorima also memorize the prediction of Oha-Asa on other horoscopes as well?

"This is what you get for not listening to Oha-Asa," Midorima scolded, shifting his glasses. "Tomorrow, make sure to wake up early to watch her broadcast in the morning news. If not, go to me and I shall let you borrow my phone. I have downloaded an app that records Oha-Asa's broadcasts."

Kuroko smiled and restrained his giggle. Seriously, an app? How much is Midorima obsessed in horoscopes? "I'll...yes, thank you for the reminder, Midorima-kun."

"Also," Midorima spoke, his eyes not leaving the page on his book. "I'm not sure if it's a good idea being with Kise today,"

Kuroko's ear perked up. This was the first time Midorima advised Kuroko, or anyone for that matter, not to listen to one of Oha-Asa's advices -why would Midorima tell Kuroko not to be with Kise, when it was clear that Kuroko would be lucky with the latter?

"I'm not saying that you should not follow Oha-Asa's advices. I'm only stating that...maybe you could be with other Geminis, but Kise. There are just some matters that are...troubling Kise as of the moment and I strongly recommend you not to interfere. It is true that you are Kise's _buffer_ against his undeniable depression tendencies, but... please let Akashi and others deal with Kise. It's not your responsibility to look after Kise, you know. It's that blond's own responsiblity as a person…and the others' responsibility as his elder brothers." Midorima said, shifting his glasses.

Kuroko pursed his lips. "I truly agree with some of your statements, Midorima-kun, but I strongly disagree on most" the bluenette started. "I have noticed something was troubling Kise-kun –If it is about Momoi-san or Aomine-kun, I don't know, but... as Kise-kun's closest brother and friend, it is my decision, not responsibility or obligation, to help him. I am not pampering him as a child like a mother would do, but I'm only keeping track of his behavior and staying as his moral support as he faces his problems, so he won't grow up as a depressive, lonely and broken teenager. I agree that Kise-kun might have depression tendencies more often than usual, but that is why I can't rely solely on others to care for him –if I would let you take sole responsibility of Kise-kun for my behalf, that would mean that I am abandoning him or passing him onto others. I'm sure Kise-kun would not like that and despise me for leaving him. I am Kise-kun's brother, friend and companion, and I would stay by his side like how I stay with at Aomine-kun's side."

Midorima glanced at Kuroko and sighed. "Akashi was right..." the green-haired muttered to himself. His jade green eyes fixated on Kuroko's blue eyes, observing the bluenette. How those jade orbs stare at him with such focus made Kuroko cringe a little. After a few seconds, Midorima's eyes looked away and stared back at the book once again.

"I don't know if I should tell this to you, but since Akashi has never instructed me not to tell any of this, I guess I have the implied freedom to tell you something about Kise." Midorima said. He paused and took a large intake of air. "I have been discussing this with Akashi, but no such resolutions have been formulated. You are Kise's closest companion, if so; you are the one who bests understand him. If you really wish to help Kise, I'll tell you this, but in one condition."

"Hai," Kuroko said eagerly, his blank eyes flashing with such determination.

"Then promise me, promise me with all your heart" Midorima started "That you will not try and directly interfere or help with the matters involving Kise and Momoi."

Kuroko nodded eagerly. Midorima saw this eagerness and sighed. It is true that Kuroko is very trust-worthy, but what would happen to the bluenette once he hears the information? It is not Midorima's business anymore. Midorima signaled Kuroko to scoot closer. Midorima's eyes did not leave the book nor did the green-haired teen move a single inch.

"Aomine is trying to convince Momoi to break up with Kise," the green haired whispered, enough for Kuroko to hear. "And Kise is letting him."

Kuroko's eyes widened.

"According to Akashi's prediction and Hotaru's harbored information, Kise is planning to break up with Momoi today."

Kuroko shivered. The bluenette looked away, shocked. Midorima glanced at the surprised bluenette once again, before returning his sights on his book.

 _'Don't involve Kuroko in any of your schemes, Kise. You've done enough trouble for Kuroko and the basketball team.'_ Midorima thought. _'If you want to destroy yourself, then do it by yourself..'_

* * *

Morning subjects have gone and passed like a blur. After the school bell rang, signaling that it is already lunch time, students flocked towards to their friends, pushing their seats together, while others left the room to the cafeterias to buy food and hang out with their friends.

"I'll see you at the recital later, Kuroko" Midorima said, standing from his seat with his canned red bean soup in his hand. "And thank you...for yesterday. I'm sure Takao will be pleased."

Kuroko nodded. Though Kuroko seemed to look happy for Midorima and the green-haired's plans, in those blue eyes of the bluenette's glinted with regret. Kuroko, despite how heavy his heart felt as of the moment, successfully hid his disapproving feelings, to hide the jealousy and envy threatening to escape from Kuroko's heart, to be happy for Midorima, who was truthfully happy and excited. There was no reason to regret, Kuroko convinced himself. He would be opening a new page, a new leaf, a new level in their relationship as closer friends, as closer brothers –one step to be treated as brother by blood. Albeit it was not what Kuroko had wanted for himself, this was already close enough. This was as far as Kuroko's and Midorima's relationship would go.

(For now.)

"Good luck on your recital, Midorima-kun. I am also sure Takao will be delighted with your gift and performance." Kuroko said.

Midorima nodded, before he left the classroom to do Student Council related activities or concert-related preparations.

Once Midorima left through the front door, the back door suddenly slid open so hard it shook the windows. Surprisingly, it was not Hotaru Taikawa, who had the habit of springing out of nowhere always demanding for Kuroko, but Kise Ryouta, the promising model popular from preteen to adult females. The girls of the class squealed in high tones, while the boys, who were assumed to be single, groaned as another popular guy came in. (Midorima is one of the most popular boys in school, though his fan club is the most inclusive and the smallest fan club among the fan clubs dedicated for the Generation of Miracles).

"Kurokocchi~!" Kise called. The boys sighed and ignored the higher pitched squeals as Kise strode inside the room, unconsciously portraying his catwalk. _Why isn't Kuroko popular?_ , the males of the class thought, _Almost every popular guy and girl in school is always looking for this kid._

Kuroko wasn't shocked when he found Kise looking for him, but he was still pleasantly surprised. With a wobbly walk due to an fresh wounded knee, Kuroko, who no one noticed, approached Kise. He tried catching Kise's attention, but, as expected, no one, not even Kise, had noticed him. Kise kept looking for Kuroko like an idiot, calling Kurokocchi here and there. If his rabid fangirls saw this side of Kise, they would've started asking questions about Kuroko and Kise's relationship. That would've been troublesome to Kise's part, because the matter would become scandalous if the blonde told wrong words to the fandom and the media. To elicit Kuroko's growing annoyance towards the blonde, the bluenette jabbed unmercifully Kise's ribs, successfully spooking the heck out of the class and catching fully Kise's attention.

"Kurokocchi..." Kise muttered, clutching his ribs and slouching his lean figure as he was in pain. "Can…I talk to you…in private?"

Everyone became silent (especially the fangirls). All were staring and waiting for Kuroko's answer. The bluenette, oblivious at the confused stares of Kise's fan girls and the anticipated looks on the males of the class, nodded quietly. Kise smiled brightly, even brighter than his usual smiles are, before wrapping his arms around the bluenette and pushing Kuroko outside with him. The fan girls moaned gloomily because the star of the room was gone. The males, on the other hand, sighed in relief as their ears were safe yet again. The usual and boring activities of the class resumed, but Kise's fanatics were huddled in a circle, muttering profanities against Kuroko and false rumors about Kise's and Kuroko's relationship. Even though the brothers were outside, they could still here mutters and whispers of gossip revolving mostly on the scandalous relationship between Kuroko and Kise. It was sad that Kuroko was subject to scandalous rumors with the Kiseki, despite the fact that Kuroko is the youngest brother of the Kiseki no Sedai. But, it was expected of the others since many forget the Generation of Miracles' were brothers and many more forget that Kuroko is part of that brotherhood.

But, they were all ignored. It was as if Kise had led Kuroko to their own world.

Kise, from his back pocket, took a transparent foil-covered sandwich handed it to Kuroko. The sandwich was one of the rarest and most expensive sandwiches sold in Teiko Academy, The Special Sandwich, which is actually a sandwich composed of juiciest black Iberian pig meat, accompanied with the freshest lettuce in Kyoto, seasoned with European delicacies: caviar, foie gras and truffles, and placed between the fluffiest bread from Pantasia. This type of sandwich can only be available once every month and whenever this sandwich was available, people would flock to that stand and the chaotic buying would begin. But, for a person like Kise, such sandwich can be bought for him by loyal fans. Kuroko reluctantly took the sandwich, pondering how Kise got this sandwich.

"Let's go to the rooftop, shall we?" Kise offered. "The view is better there."

Kuroko looked onto Kise, who was smiling half-heartedly, before the bluenette nodded.

**OOOOoooOOOO**

The humid wind brush past Kuroko and Kise as the two sat timidly behind the wired fence, leaning on it in the process. Kuroko reluctantly took a bit from The Special Sandwich Kise had given him, thinking if he should share or not. But, as Kise was just silently watching Kuroko with a fond and amused expression, Kuroko decided to take a meager bite, then give it back to Kise afterwards. However, when Kuroko had tasted the juiciness, tenderness of the meat, the crispiness and flavor of the three imported garnishes, and the softness and fluffiness of the bread, Kuroko couldn't help but moan weakly in delight. Imaginary flowers, rainbows and unicorns sprang into the air, singing the 'Happy Happy' song as Kuroko feasted on the sandwich. The Special Sandwich was truly an out of this world food product, capable of making the silent Kuroko Tetsuya to express the emotion of delight in just one bight. The bluenette wished for a vanilla milkshake to complete this delicious feast, but he knew better to push his luck. This sandwich was enough.

Kise continued to watch Kuroko eat. Despite the lack of lunch, Kise was fond and amused with an empty stomach, only because his Kurokocchi was happy as of the moment. When Kuroko noticed this, the bluenette took his last bite from the sandwich and gave the half-eaten sandwich to Kise. Kise blinked his eyes and stared at Kuroko.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Kuroko asked, waving the sandwich at Kise. "It's unhealthy to skip lunch."

Kise chuckled. "Thank you Kurokocchi. Though, I'm already full."

"Nonsense. Please enjoy this sandwich. It would be unfair if you don't have any share of it; you bought it, after all."

"Well, if Kurokocchi said so~" Kise took a large bite and moaned in delight. Kuroko smiled, although not unnoticed by Kise, and drank his Pocari Sweat mineral water. Silence enveloped between the two of them as the breeze continued to blow. As Kise was eating, he had noticed Kuroko staring into nothing; staring onto the ground, staring on the cement, staring at the spot where Aomine used to sleep during lunch break. Longing glinted in those clear blue orbs that were as deep and boundless as the sky. Kuroko's longing for Aomine seemed endless as well, like the sky itself.

"Kurokocchi..." Kise suddenly spoke, breaking the silence between the two. The blonde had finished the sandwich already and left the crumpled transparent foil that used to cover the sandwich was swept by the wind. The two stared at each other's eyes–Kise's determined golden orbs at Kuroko's curious azure blue pearls. In a flash, Kise took hold both of Kuroko's shoulders, surprising Kuroko even more. The bluenette tried to hide his growing blush; this kind of scene was so popular in romantic novels and his head already expecting Kise to spurt out love confessions.

Kuroko mentally slapped himself. _He is your brother_ , Kuroko reminded himself, _behave yourself._

"Kurokocchi…I…I just want to say…I'msososososorryforbeingmadatyoupleaseforgivem e!" Kise shouted, his voice loud enough to captivate the attention of those who are on the ground. "I'm sorry...for lashing out on you earlier. I didn't mean to offend you or Aominecchi in any way! I was just frustrated, that's all! I'm very, very, very sorry, from the bottom of my heart, honest!"

Kuroko blinked at Kise, before everything the blonde said had clicked. Kise was apologizing for his earlier actions. And Kuroko was expecting it to be a love confession. Kuroko mentally slapped himself and patted Kise' head, which was down down before the bluenette.

"Its fine, Kise-kun. It's no one's fault. But I appreciate your contrition." Kuroko muttered. "That was very nice of you, Kise-kun. I'm glad someone cares for my feelings."

Kise locked his eyes at Kuroko, making Kuroko bewildered at the action. Kise looked serious for a moment.

"Did Aomine or Akashi said something bad towards you?" Kise suddenly asks, his eyes melting in a dark shade of yellow, between the color range of bronze and gold.

"N-no!" Kuroko stuttered. "...It was only a slip of a tongue..." This was the first time Kise did not attach a suffix on Akashi or Aomine's names, the two people Kise holds so much respect for. (It's not the first time for Aomine though. Kise had removed the –cchi suffix on the blonde's montage earlier in the morning. But, Kuroko believed Kise was only mad at that moment.)

Kise pursed his lips. "Kurokocchi..." the blonde began. At first, Kise had opened his mouth but no words came out. It was understood that Kise could not speak of the words he wanted to speak, but in his eyes, Kuroko could see and feel what Kise wanted to say. Kuroko couldn't help but be mesmerized by those golden eyes that reminded him of the sun rising in the east or the sunflowers in a vast field. Kise looked like a naive yet pursuing child, who did not relent on achieving something he wants.

"I care about Kurokocchi" Kise declared. "Who wouldn't? Kurokocchi maybe blunt, straight-forward, worthless and invisble to others, and undeniably insensitive sometimes-"

"Do you have a point in this, Kise-kun?" Kuroko asked, his palm ready to strike. Kise sweat dropped, and told Kuroko to let him continue.

"Anyway, as I saying, -But, despite those, you are the greatest person I've ever met. Besides being kind, caring, generous and selfless towards us -towards the brothers you are not even related with, to me who always irritate you, you are the only one who can understand us, understand **me.** You make me smile, you make me laugh, you make me happy even though I should be sad. Without you, I am not who I am now. This life would never been possible without you"

Kuroko gulped, a faint blush starting to form on his cheeks. He looked away, trying to hide his embarrassment, because Kuroko was never used people complimenting him when their face was just inches away from his. Kise chuckled at took hold of Kuroko's chin and pulled it to face Kise's.

"I admit, I don't like how Aomine is treating you. You could be more than just a shadow, more than just a supporter, more than just a partner. You could be someone better than Aomine, or someone in the same level as him. I don't understand why you keep degrading yourself just to stay with him. That is what I don't like of you, Kurokocchi. You may not listen to me because you keep high regards for Aomine, but, this is the truth and I want you to realize it."

Kuroko listened attentively, ready to speak in defense for Aomine, but Kise's words rang in his head and his conscience told him Kise was right.

"I really respect you, Kurokocchi, more than anyone, more than Murasakibara, more than Midorima, more than Aomine, and even more than Akashi. As a brother of yours, I want the best for you, and I see your acts as something that would keep you from growing, developing, and improving into something better. Maybe that's why I got angry at you earlier, or maybe that is not the reason, but even so, I am just worrying for your sake." Kise paused and took a large intake of breath. "I'm so sorry if I'm acting like this…but…this is only because...I love you Kurokocchi, always and forever."

Kise pulled the boy closer. Kuroko was pressed against Kise's chest, and he could inhale Kise's scent and feel Kise's warmth. This time, Kuroko was blushing profusely, which was such something uncharacteristic of him. It was a good thing that Kise was hugging him, or else, Kise would've laughed at Kuroko by now. The bluenette could feel his heart racing, and he brought his hand and clenched his chest.

 _'Please, please slow down_ ', Kuroko pleaded. _'I can't take it anymore..._ '

Kise rested his head in between Kuroko's neck and shoulders. His lips were near Kuroko's ear, and Kuroko could feel the warmth of Kise's breath on his ears. Kuroko resisted the urge to shiver, because what Kise was doing was tickling him.

"I love Kurokocchi so much..." Kise whispered, making Kuroko gasp silently. Kuroko wanted to say he loves Kise too and return this embrace with such passion, but Kuroko couldn't. Kise's words were numbing Kuroko's body. "I love you very much, so much..."

"...Kurokocchi is the best brother ever."

Kuroko snapped out of his trance; his blush had disappeared completely, his blue eyes widened with complete disbelief, his cheeks turned into the pale, snow white complexion, his lips parted to say something but no sound came out.

"Do you love me too, Kurokocchi?" Kise asked. Kuroko bit his lip as his fingers trembled.

"...I...also like Kise-kun too..." Kuroko muttered weakly, but enough for Kise to hear. Kuroko couldn't say the word 'love', he just couldn't. His tongue and his heart won't let him. Because the word 'love' that Kuroko wanted to say was of deeper meaning, was of deeper importance, was of a different matter and was of a different meaning altogether. Kuroko wanted to say the word love that pertains to something that was completely forbidden and completely unethical. Kuroko was indeed stupid to be fooled by his heart, that Kise had the same feelings too. Kuroko was indeed stupid.

While Kise enjoyed this hug from his adorable brother, Kuroko had this contorted expresssion, a lonely and an angry expression mixed in one. Tears were almost brimming, but Kuroko fought those back.

No, Kuroko was not sad because Kise did not share the same intimacy.

He was hurt because he realized how hopeless he had become.

* * *

Time flowed by so quickly after that. It was already dismissal time and students were flocking with their tickets held up high in the Teiko grand orchestra auditorium. It is a large, spacious area complete with 15, 000 seats, a stage embedded with modern technological machinery and other sound and light devices attached to the walls. The seats, all velvet, fold-able and alike of those found in theaters, are arranged in a semi-circle surrounding the stage. The front row is the lowest level in the auditorium and nearest to the stage, while the final row is at the highest level in the auditorium and the farthest away from the stage. There is a good distance between the seats and the stage –the front row is not too close while the last row is not too far. The stage, made with Oak wood and cement, has devices located on the stage itself. The small metal button-like contraptions emit smoke, project holograms such as grass swaying or fireflies flying, and glow different colors of light if the act is needed. The stage also has its own trap doors, and from the sides of the platform are speakers directed to the top of the auditorium so sound will bounce of the ceiling, to the walls, then to the audiences. The sturdy black-painted walls have spotlights and additional speakers attached to them, to give illumination and emphasis to the stage as well as satisfaction to the audiences as they watch a performance or hear the music of the orchestra. The Teiko auditorium also has a domed ceiling, so sound could easily bounce through the confinements of this room and light or sound from the outside to never interfere a performance in the inside.

Kuroko and his other brothers were seated at the third row seats, centered at the stage. Kise was seating at his left while Akashi was seating at his right. Of course, Murasakibara sat next to Akashi (despite the complaints from people that Murasakibara was too tall. Akashi had silenced them only with a glare) while Momoi sat on the available seat next to Kise. She looked a little tired, but greeted and waved at Kuroko as usual. Hotaru arrived a few seconds before the performance starts, and brought with her a 16-year old teen wearing the uniform from Shutoku High School. Kuroko flinched.

It was him. It was Takao Kazunari.

Takao Kazunari had onyx, black hair cut short at his nape and his bangs parted at the center. He had a tanned complexion, but not as tan as Aomine or as pale as Kuroko. He almost had the skin tone of Kise, but Kise was whiter. He has observant gray eyes, and from Kuroko's psychoanalysis, Takao has peripheral vision. He kept smiling, looking around interestingly at the auditorium. He looked a decent man, and his aura, though emitted a mischievous kind of feel, was vibrant, jolly and cheerful. He was a complete contrast of Midorima. From Kuroko's point of view, Takao seemed to be flirting with Hotaru, while Hotaru, the girl who isn't used to being flirted and would rather punch men than be adored by one, chuckled then her threats soon followed. She instructed Takao to sit at the front row, where he could clearly see the stage, while Hotaru sat next to him. When Hotaru looked behind her, Kuroko's and her eyes met. Hotaru waved at him, then glared at Kise. Kuroko waved back while Kise darted his tongue at Hotaru's direction. She, too, darted her tongue back, but returned to her conversation at Takao when Takao began laughing at her.

"Is that Taika-chin's boyfriend?" Murasakibara asked, looking over the orange-haired girl and the Shutoku visitor. He munched nervously at his chips "Is the world ending already?"

"Don't be like that, Mukkun! Hotaru-chan has finally overcome her feministic philosophies and lesbian tendencies and has opened her heart for men!" Momoi squealed, her eyes sparklling "I am so proud of her!"

"That's impossible! That girl would rather drown herself than go out with a boy!" Kise exclaimed. "Are you really sure she's Taikawacchi? I mean, it could be her twin, or doppelganger, or she could be captured by aliens and they sent a clone!"

"Ki-chan! That's Hotaru-chan right there! Don't be so naïve!" Momoi scolded. She looked over Kuroko. "She's Hotaru-chan, 100% sure! Right, Tetsu-kun?"

But, Kuroko did not answer her. Kuroko kept looking at Takao with a pained and melancholic expression. Akashi noticed this and looked over the two.

"Do you know that man, Tetsuya?" Akashi asked, snapping Kuroko out of his daze.

"Ah, no…No, I don't know him, Akashi-kun." Kuroko immediately replied, with no chance of actually thinking over what he would say to the red-haired. Kuroko just blurted out what he first thought. Akashi inspected Kuroko, who still had his blank expression. The bluenette knew he told a lie, and even with his blank expression and calm demeanor, Akashi would find out the bluenette lied. Akashi always does. But, to Kuroko's surprise, Akashi only nodded before setting his sights on the stage.

The auditorium had dimmed and only the bright spotlight on the stage remained. Slowly, the curtains rose and Teiko's famous school band was fully revealed. The females were wearing black dresses that reached the floor while boys wore fancy tuxedos with red bow ties. String instrument players were seated on front row, then behind them the wind pipe players, then followed by the percussion players. There were also xylophone, triangle, cymbal and harp players, but they were seated at both ends of the front row. Every musician was facing the audience diagonally and the middle was left parted. At a higher platform on the stage, where the middle way ended to, sat a large, black piano. Midorima took his position on the seat. He glanced at the audience and smiled lovingly that no one in love with that green-haired tsundere would miss. Kuroko swore jade eyes met blue ones.

But seeing how Takao was so attentive at the performance when Midorima was revealed…Perhaps Midorima was looking at Takao.

Kuroko received a gentle squeeze from his left. Kuroko looked at Kise, who was smiling at him.

"Midorimacchi would've looked better if he would lose that ridiculous lucky item" Kise spoke. Kuroko glanced back at the band and focused on Midorima. Kuroko widened his eyes and almost let out a laugh. Clipped on Midorima's sleeve was an arm band that says: "GIVE ME CATS". How ironic was that?

Throughout the performance, where many had closed their eyes to listen to the beautiful music while some had fallen asleep and others chatting lovingly with their boyfriends or girlfriends, Kise and Kuroko were engaging in a conversation through soft mutters and chuckles only audible in their ears. Akashi had paid no attention to them for he was entranced to the music. Momoi had the same case as well, but she looked like she was searching for someone amongst this crowd. Kuroko could only make a guess, because he was also looking for the same person too, but he had forgotten all about it for a second because of Kise.

Kuroko hates to admit it, but it was fun talking to Kise while Midorima was pouring his heart and soul in his performance.

What right did Kuroko have to ignore this beautiful performance that has every piece of Midorima's heart, soul and blood in it? Nothing. But those pieces were never for him, isn't it? It was for Takao. Kise, on the other hand, had poured his own mind and heart while talking to the bluenette. And Kuroko couldn't help it but to listen to the music that was dedicated to him, and him only.

**OOOOoooOOOO**

After the performance, the audiences applauded the band then seek to get autographs or compliment the band. The band was more welcome to receive such compliments, but the auditorium was closed for a special performance by Midorima Shintarou. No one was allowed to go in; only one remained in the seats. Takao Kazunari did not move from his spot, and Hotaru seemed to be telling him something. When the orange-haired girl disappeared, Takao stared back at the stage. Kuroko stopped at the doorway.

He could stay here. He could here Midorima play once again. But, Kuroko looked at Takao then at the stage. A couple of band members were _'shooing'_ him away. Hotaru apprehended them by glaring furiously at them. Kuroko let out a weak smile and told that it was alright. He was just looking around. Takao turned around, and for the first time, their eyes met. Kuroko expected Takao to see nothing, but the man waved a friendly hand at him. Kuroko, surprised, took a second for him to wave back as well, earning a chuckle from Takao. His voice echoed through the auditorium, and Kuroko heard Takao's voice for the first time.

Takao sounded friendly. It, somehow, decreased Kuroko's envy towards him.

"Kurokocchi! What are you standing for? Let's go!" Kuroko heard Kise yell. With a last look at the auditorium, he finally closed the doors, but not before waving a good-bye at Takao.

Takao did not wave back. Because he was preoccupied with the curtains rising, the lights flashing, and the speakers tuning as Midorima was revealed once again on stage, his fingers prepaid to play his composition for Takao. Kuroko immediately left, because he did not want to see how Midorima looked at Takao lovingly, how his lips curled into a soft smile, how those fingers played only for Takao, how perfect those two were for each other. Not a single note did Kuroko hear, because those notes were never for his ears.

Kuroko left the auditorium abruptly. When he found that the others went ahead of him, Kuroko sighed. He almost fell alone –not alone in the campus, but alone fixing his troubles. If being in love with your brothers were troublesome enough to earn you points of insanity, then being rejected and ignored was 10 times harder than the former. It only doesn't break and shatter your heart, it also steps on your personality and human dignity: Waiting for something to happen between you and your one-sided lover is like waiting for a guava fruit to fall on your mouth. It is stupid.

The sky was turning into a faint orange and the wind was already getting cold. A shiver fell down on Kuroko's spine as cold breeze brushed past him. But, the bluenette felt his Goosebumps wasn't from the wind at all. Kuroko rubbed his forearms, in efforts of warming himself.

Kuroko found that he had nothing to do as of the moment.

' _Maybe, I should go home…'_ Kuroko thought, _'I have no business here anymore…'_

With his school satchel held by his left hand, Kuroko looked back at the auditorium with a pained look on his clear blue eyes and left. As he was walking towards the gate, a shiver ran over his spine, but this time, it was more forceful. Kuroko quickly glanced behind him, but saw nothing but the trees and the auditorium. For a moment, Kuroko saw a silhouette of a person hiding behind a tree, but disappeared a second later. The bluenette convinced that he was only his imagination. No one was watching him, because no one can see him.

(Except his brothers, Momoi Satsuki, Taikawa Hotaru and Nijimura Shuzo, his former basketball captain who share a rather close and intimate relationship with Taikawa Hotaru.)

Kuroko did not look back anymore even when his intuition desperately told him to.

* * *

When Kuroko was at the train station of Teiko Academy, he expected that he would be the only one riding home. Other students have left earlier and most were attending to their club duties. Everyone was always so busy during their extra-curricular activities because everyone was preparing and proving to the faculty of Teiko Academy that they are more than fit to participate in regional contests and games. The Chess club was hosting weekly games to pinpoint those who would be entering contests. The Arts Club was conducting seminars to its club members about different paintbrush stroking and charcoal sketching techniques to craft vivid and abstract works of art. The soccer club is training, rain or shine, at the field everyday to prepare for the upcoming grand soccer match in Ikebukuro three weeks from now. They were going to avenge their loss last year.

And of course, the Basketball club is training three hours (one hour in the morning, two hours in the afternoon) every weekdays and four hours in the weekends to prepare for the Inter-High, as well as the Winter Cup. Teiko Academy has won the championship title in both games, and the Generation of Miracles remains the undefeated champions. In an unrelated topic, the reason why Shirogane Shozo allowed the Generation of Miracles to take an afternoon without practice today was because of a family matter: Midorima Shintarou's special recital was today. Shirogane was sure that a day of no afternoon practice won't affect the Generation of Miracles' play inside the court –Aomine is not even practicing everyday anymore and he's the best power forward in Japan so far!

Kuroko is worried for his brothers. It is true that they have passed their limits and are still continuingly advancing, but they're doing less training and they looked they lost their enthusiasm in the sport.

Didn't they play basketball because it's fun?

Something tells the blunette that his brothers were going to be defeated this winter.

Kuroko shook his head. _'That is impossible.'_ He convinced himself. It would take someone in the level of the Generation of Miracles to defeat them.

Kuroko stopped at his tracks when he saw Kise talking to someone else. It was neither Momoi nor another fan girl of his. Judging by the temporal attitude he has and the way how he speaks at Kise so professionally about Kise's career, this person must be Kise's manager. Kise's manager looked he was about to blow a fuse at the said blonde. But why?

Kuroko gulped. _Kise's wounds._

Kuroko listened attentively at their conversation from the shadows.

"You should've told me sooner, Kise! I could've cancelled the photoshoot earlier this morning!" The manager said, crossing his arms. His blue eyes filled with anger. The manager sighed and combed his fingers into his short, black hair. "You don't have to force yourself you know, especially with an injury like that. Even if we cover those arms with long-sleeves, the photographer's impression of you is still bad. Photographers do not like models who hide themselves, especially their injuries. They want to use their models' every inch of skin and limb to craft into a perfect pose they would want to capture. Photography is a work of art and it depends on the model on how this work of art will be perfected. If the model is hiding himself -even a part or square inch of skin- from the camera, then the photographer would be restricted, limited even, to make their masterpieces -their photos. Modeling is not all about promoting or advertising products, but it is a job to serve artists in the making. Do you understand what I'm talking about, Kise?"

"Yes, Kasamatsu-senpai," Kise said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "I'm so sorry for having you find me like this. This won't happen again."

"It better be," Kasamatsu Yukio, Kise's manager, said. "Not just for you career but for you physical health as well. It's not good to have injuries like those." The manager handed a small brown envelope, which Kise accepted gratefully.

"You'll have a three week break until those injuries heal themselves. Don't try to apply any chemical on it besides medicine. Don't worry about the photoshoot, I'll handle it." Yukio said. "Enjoy this break, and don't spend your salary too much. It can be used for your college tuition fee."

Kise chuckled. "Senpai, I'm three years far from graduation! And I don't know what course to take!"

"Well, you still have three years left to decide." Kasamatsu said. He checked his wrist watch. "Anyway, I have to go. Don't try to do anything stupid while I'm gone!"

"I'll try my best!"

"What do you mean you'll try your best!?"

Kise chuckled. He waved good-bye at his manager who boarded the train to Tokyo mainland. When the train was out of sight, Kise's smile dropped and his golden eyes fixated at the bandaged arms. Kuroko felt guilty inside. It was the bluenette's fault why Kise's photoshoot was cancelled, why Kise was scolded by his manager, why Kise was going to take a forced temporary leave on modeling. It was all Kuroko's entire fault.

"Kise-kun?"

Kise jumped in surprise as a soft voice emanated from his right, sending shivers down his spine. The voice, soft and eerie, reminded him of a phantom or a ghost who was rumoured to hunt the Teiko campus. He refused to look whoever or whatever had spoken to him out of fear. The voice called again and Kise refused to respond. Kuroko, noticing this, jabbed the blonde at the ribs, making the blonde fall on the ground, wincing in pain.

When Kise looked at the source of the jab, he found it was only his dear Kurokocchi. Seriously, why hasn't Kise noticed this? I mean, he could even hear Akashi's footsteps from afar (and Akashi has light feet!), but hasn't he noticed Kurokocchi yet? Why was he so blind when it comes to the bluenette?

Why was it so hard for Kise to see him, while Aomine takes it easy?

"Ittai...Kurokocchi, you don't have to do that!" Kise said as he stood up, rubbing the sore part of his side.

"I'm sorry." Kuroko muttered, enough for Kise to hear completely. The shadows of Kuroko's bangs were covering his eyes. Kise looked at Kuroko questioningly.

"Haha. No need for apologies Kurokocchi, it's my fault for not noticing yo-"

"It's not about that."

Kise frowned. "What is it then?"

"Your modeling career…I…it's all my fault Kise-kun can't…" Kuroko mumbled, his voice quivering in intervals. Even from the monotonous tone of voice Kuroko had used, Kise could hear clearly that the same monotonous voice was cracking. It was faint, but Kise's ears cannot deceive him. "Your manager…he scolded you…but it was all my fault that Kis-"

Kise looked at his arms then at the train that was not in sight. Everything clicked together. The blonde suddenly chuckled, aghast and happy that his Kurokocchi was worried of him. This does not happen often; Kuroko didn't show much of his emotion so often. But, Kise did not want to see Kuroko crying, but see Kuroko smiling.

"You're sometimes silly, Kurokocchi!" Kise said, enthusiastically as he rubbed the back of his head. "Kasamatsu-senpai is always like that! He's always ranting about my attendance, photoshoot sessions, kindness to my fans, and diet, but he's actually a nice guy when you get to know him! He wasn't really angry at me earlier; he was just worried for my sake. And just because I'm on leave from my modeling career, it doesn't mean that I'm already fired. I'm only taking a short break from it! I really need a time apart from my job –it's quite hard balancing it with school and basketball training!"

Kise patted Kuroko's head. "You're always worrying about the tiniest of things. If you continue to do that, you'll get stressed easily."

"…But-"

"No buts, Kurokocchi. It wasn't anyone's fault! We've already discussed that. So, please don't be gloomy! If you'll be sad, then I'll also become sad!" Kise warned. "Don't you know you would look older faster if you continue to frown like that?" Kise chuckled. But, Kuroko did not respond. Instead, the bluenette stared at the blonde; his deep blue eyes clear and sharp. Something glinted in those pair of blue eyes: Something that was desperate for an answer, a breakthrough, an end to a painful journey.

"Kise-kun, out of everyone, you're the one who protects me constantly…even though the consequences would befall onto you." Kuroko began. "Don't you get tired of…. Sacrificing for my sake? I don't want Kise-kun to be unhappy when he is around me, and I don't want to tie down Kise-kun either. I want to know…why Kise-kun is always following me and protecting me. I know I am your brother, but the others –Akashi-kun, Midorima-kun, Murasakibara-kun, Aomine-kun… they're affections are not like yours…"

"Why are you asking such questions, Kurokocchi?"

"I…I am just curious. That's all. I just want to know why Kise-kun is always clingy towards me…when I cannot reciprocrate the same affections or be the adorable brother you want. I always feel…like a burden around all of you-"

Burden.

" _Tetsu is just a burden…"_

"Kurokocchi is not a burden." Kise cut off, holding the bluenette by the shoulders. "Haven't I told you that a million times? You. Are. Not. A. Burden." Without further notice, the blonde enveloped his arms around Kuroko's lithe body, embracing the bluenette into Kise's warmth.

"I'll always protect you because I will always love you." The blonde began, "Isn't that reason enough? Didn't you also say it, Kurokocchi? A selfless love requires sacrifices. And you've been sacrificing so much for me because of your selfless love for me, am I correct? So why can't I reciprocate that same love? It is my decision to be here for Kurokocchi; this is not forced by priorities or any other forces in this world. It is my own intention and selfless love for Kurokocchi to drive me to become your guardian. I don't need benefits from this, I don't need to receive anything from you, because you have given enough from the past. Kurokocchi, this time, I want and will give everything I have for you. Not because I am in debt of your kindness, because I love you. I love you so much. _Aishiteru_ , Kurokocchi."

Kuroko's eyes widened. His heart was doing those fuzzy wuzzy feelings again and his stomach had flipped over in joy. His cheeks had reddened once again and he almost couldn't hold the tears brimming in his eyes. _Ai?_ Romantic love? Doe Kise hold the same feelings for Kuroko as well? Kuroko hoped it was true and it was false. he wanted to know the truth, but he was afraid of the outcome. He was afraid to know what Kise feels for him, because Kise's affections for him were confusing. Did he love Kuroko in the same forbidden way or in a platonic way?

Was Kuroko not alone in experiencing these forbidden feelings?

"Does Kurokocchi love me too?" Kise asked.

This time around, Kuroko's heat and lips permitted to say the words; he was able to say the words with nothing to limit him, with no heart to ache out of sorrow, with nothing to doubt his decision. He was able to say it, his _Aikotoba_ full-heartedly.

"Yes, Kise-kun." Kuroko closed his eyes to remember this moment, to let his heart flutter out. "I…also love Kise-kun too."

Silence and tranquility enveloped the two. The breeze brushing past them was cold, but it did not affect them. The warmth of their embrace was able to warm them together. Suddenly, Kuroko felt Kise perk up.

"Oha-Asa said something about a Shinjuku trip or something, right? Then, how about we go to Omoide Yokocho this afternoon, I'll treat you to dinner!" Kise said as he latched himself from the bluenette, smiling widely as he fanned the brown envelope in front of the bluenette. "I just received my salary today so don't worry about the expenses! Every payday I go to Shinjuku to eat they're famous ramen, sushi and yakinuku! It'll be sad if I go alone, especially if Kurokocchi is alone in the house too! Going to Omoide is going to fun Kurokocchi! If you want, It'll be a date~"

If Kuroko was not used to control his feelings, he would've blushed like a tomato and stuttered right then and there. "I would appreciate it if it's not a dinner date…but I guess I could still go…" A soft smile was on his petite face. "But, Kise-kun has to pay for everything…Including the vanilla milkshakes."

Kise sweat dropped. "Something tells me you're going to spend all of my salary on vanilla milkshakes…"

"Are you expecting that I'll only drink vanilla milkshakes?…I'm also going to eat vanilla sweets and pastries too."

Kise burst out laughing. Kuroko watched at the blonde's reaction and giggled softly. The giggle did not go unheard by Kise's ears.

"Kurokocchi! You just giggled!"

"I did not, Kise-kun. It must've been your imagination."

"No! I'm sure I heard you giggle just a few moments ago!"

"I did not."

"I know you did, Kurokocchi! Aw, you're so cute denying it! But you're cuter if you giggle again-"

"Ignite Pass." A palm struck Kise's abdomen, inflicting great pain on the blonde.

"ITTAAII! Kurokocchi…you don't have to do that!"

"Kise-kun was being annoying."

"And you're just being tsundere, Kurokocchi! It seems Midorimacchi has been rubbing off you…"

"Do Kise-kun want a taste of Ignite Pass _Kai_?"

"N-no…That won't be necessary…"

As the train was travelled towards the station, its distance shortening by every second, Kise wove his hands onto Kuroko's, holding them lovingly. Kise smiled genuinely and affectionately at the bluenette; those golden orbs shining with emotions that Kuroko would've thought were shown to Momoi. But…Kuroko could see…could clearly detect desperation and fear inside those eyes, along with the happiness and satisfaction. Kise squeezed Kuroko's hand tenderly, almost not wanting the bluenette to go.

"Does Kurokocchi want to go with me, for real?" Kise asked. _Does Kurokocchi want an apple?_

Kuroko looked at Kise before he took a glance on the linked hands. Kuroko reciprocated the gentle squeeze Kise gave.

"I think Kise-kun should know the answer to that."

In an instant, all of Kise's fear and desperation disappeared into thin air, leaving only the pure joy Kise shone from his words and actions. When the train had stopped at the station to collect remaining passengers from Teiko Academy, Kise took this opportunity to pull the bluenette inside the train. The blonde kept talking about how fun it'll be in Shinjuku, how luminous the stands are in Omoide Yokocho, and how beautiful Shinjuku is at night. Kuroko listened on half of what Kise was saying. Most of them were incomprehensible anyway.

As the train's doors closed and the train itself started to move, Kuroko swore he saw a tuft of blue hair and pink locks at the station. But, before he could get a better look, the train was on its way to Tokyo mainland.

* * *

_A Trip to Memory Lane…_

* * *

Midorima waited patiently for his youngest brother to answer his call. Kuroko's phone was ringing at the end of the line, but a few rings later and the call would be disconnected. The green-haired male frowned, annoyed and irritated. Kuroko was never like this before. Had the bluenette went home or was going to a different destination? If Kuroko listened to Oha-Asa, he would be going home with Murasakibara or Akashi –even though, they're not Geminis. But Akashi called Midorima from their household and asked where Kuroko was while Murasakibara wasn't going home until Kuroko was to be found. The giant had his instincts tell him that Kuroko was at Tokyo City, and Murasakibara offered to search for the bluenette because the purple-haired male was shopping in Shinjuku. (He also demanded extra snacks in exchange for the search).

Aomine didn't seem to be in the campus. Along with Momoi.

If the rest would've listened to Oha-Asa…

" _Virgos, you are situated at the third to the last rank today. It is fortunate that nothing bad would be inflicted upon you physically or mentally, but today, it is positive that you will hurt others or be hurt emotionally. Your most important person might disappear beside you if you are not careful enough. They might be taken away by the person you hate most! You'll be drastically hurt emotionally in the process. But, if you decided to take back your most important person, you might hurt the latter drastically, along with the person you hate most. Even though you clearly hold resentment from the person you have conflict with, it is not wise to break your relationship with him. Think before you act, -this is the only advice I can give you to assure that you do not make mistakes you will regret in the future. Your lucky item is a basketball. Make sure to hold onto this item, even if it burns you! It could even help you in your current quests._

_Geminis, you are ranked second-to-the-last in the Oha-asa ranking. Be careful Geminis, not only do you have a high chance of physical injuries, but you could be making enemies behind your back. Even though your duty is to protect Aquariuses today, it is said that Aquariuses will cause you great pain, so be careful of them, Geminis! And also, make sure that you resolve your conflicting issues with your most important persons. If you don't, it'll result to a huge problem that couldn't be resolved easily. The problem might not be as big now, but it'll reflect on you on the future. Also, be extra careful even if the situation doesn't cal for it. You may be enjoying this day with your most important person, but things could become ugly very soon if you are too lax. You could even hurt the one you are protecting if you are not careful! The only advice I could give you: Be careful on every step you make –it might lead you to your painful downfall. Your lucky item is a stuff toy, preferably an animal plushie._

_Taurus, you are ranked last in the Oha-Asa ranking. I extremely advice you to stay strong, because you'll need it. Great pain and sorrow would hit you today, and maybe your most important person or lover would be separated from you. Your lover or most important person will not be swayed by your affections, so use your head if you do not want them to be separated from you. Aside from that, the mistakes you made on the past will come back and you have to face them even if you don't want to_ _._ _If there are any issues you are facing right now, be sure to calmly resolve the issue –do not use force. Today, Aquariuses are your greatest foe in the quests you are dealing with, but do not fight them. It will lead to bigger issues. Do not be swayed only from your emotions as well and learn to make wise choices. Every choice you pick is important for your future. Your lucky item for today is a pink comb."_

A small hand was placed on top of his large ones. For a second, he thought it was Kuroko, but Midorima had remembered Kuroko was missing and he was with Takao Kazunari, who was smiling genuinely at him as they spent their private time in the auditorium. Takao always gave a soothing yet cheerful atmosphere, and Midorima couldn't help but be calmed and reassured by that optimistic smile and aura of Takao. But, what's more reassuring and happy to see is the silver ring that glowed under the spotlight.

"Don't fret Shin-chan." Takao advised. "I'm sure Kuroko-kun is going to be fine. He's strong, I know he is, even though we haven't properly talked."

"I know," Midorima said as he let the darker-haired male to lean on his shoulder. "Kuroko is not weak." _He's fragile._

"Kuroko is not fragile either," Takao countered, as if, he had read Midorima's thoughts. "Even though I've only seen him for five seconds, he's not as weak or fragile as he seems. I feel he's stronger than any of his brothers, including you. After all, he needs to be if he wants to keep your dysfunctional family together."

"We are not dysfunctional." Midorima reiterated, adjusting his glasses.

"It's what I see, Shin-chan. I don't mean to be insensitive." Takao said, "But you know…when you described Kuroko-kun and said that Kuroko-kun and I would get along… I noticed we have the same likes and dislikes –we're even holding the same roles and positions in the basketball team. I'm starting to think that you dated me because I reminded of Kuroko-kun." The hawk-eyed male said teasingly. Midorima eyed disapprovingly at Takao.

"Don't be ridiculous. I dated you because you are you. Nothing else." Midorima murmured as let the shorter male close the distance between them, pressing their lips in a passionate kiss.

The first thing that came to Midorima's mind was the doll he threw yesterday because it was broken. Broken into pieces that looked it couldn't be picked and fixed. Midorima noted in his mind that after Kuroko was found, he would search for the doll he threw yesterday and fix it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...what do you think?


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys *ditches pots and pans* Okay, so I'm not exactly active in AO3 because I intended to post PJO fanfics here. In fanfiction net, I have updated Forbidden to have seven chapters now (including prologue) then I went to an indefinite hiatus.
> 
> After months of being in hiatus, I realized that I was being unfair to the readers of AO3. From now own, I'm going to be active in both sites, but I'll still provide a link in my fanfiction.net page. 
> 
> This chapter was proofread by WhiteAngel128. Once again, Thank you for your editing.

The lights and the sounds immediately caught Kuroko's attention – of course. The bluenet had never thought of Omoide Yokocho as a narrow pathway between compounded shops and stalls that are full of activities and merry noises similar to one in a shopping mall. Red lanterns with kanji letters hung up in front of the stalls and above them as they passed, lighting up the small pathways they walked onto. Different signboards and attractions advertised each shop – these advertisements ranged from simple chalkboard writings of colorful designs to neon signboards too bright for Kuroko's liking. Even though the streets were narrow, it was still wide enough for four or five people to walk side-by-side, and despite the heavy and lively business air around them, no litter or garbage could be seen on the streets. The air was clean and fresh, but it carried the scent of different foods being sold to each shop. It made Kuroko's tummy rumbled a bit. The noise generated by these customers weren't as loud as Kuroko had expected. Even though the customers seemed to be enjoying themselves with their friends and family – as seen through the entrance of each shop and its clear pane windows and walls – they retained their decency by minimizing their noise in respect for the other customers and passerby's.

Kise kept pointing out the famous stalls and restaurants, telling their history, offered services and products in detail. Kuroko noticed how loud and enthusiastic Kise was in touring Kuroko in Omoide Yokocho (evident on how the people were staring at them, but it may be because Kise Ryouta was attracting such attention to himself for being a famous model). But, Kuroko didn't mind it much because Kise was happy this way. The bluenet liked how Kise genuinely smiled at him or how the blonde chuckled and laughed full-heartedly around him. Kise looked… _real_ that way.

"Enjoying yourself, Kurokocchi?" Kise asked, momentarily pausing from describing the blonde's favorite shops in Omoide Yokocho.

Kuroko nodded, but his attention was immediately diverted when he spotted a sushi shop crowded with numerous customers. Kise chuckled at Kuroko's reaction.

"That's the Yamamoto sushi shop, famous for their delicious varieties of sushi from Okinawa to Hokkaido. They say the chefs working there are descendants of a famous samurai legion, and their samurai ancestors have passed their skills and knowledge of the killing arts to their sons and daughters, so they too would know of the secret art. Some speculate that the reason why their sushi is so good is because the chefs used their inherited sword fighting skills and knowledge in slicing and chopping the fish – which, they say, explains why the texture of their sushi is so proportional and perfect," Kise told. "But it's just rumors, and the Yamamoto sushi shop here is only a branch – the main branch is in Namimori."

Kuroko visibly frowned, but the brightness, illuminated by the bluenet's curiosity, in his eyes did not fade. "Why would descendants from famous and heroic samurais use their sword-fighting skills in culinary arts? There are better ways of using their kendo skills – it would be very low if they would put their kendo skills in cooking, in my honest opinion. It would be also humiliating in the part of their ancestors…" Kuroko replied, blunt as ever.

Kise chuckled at Kuroko's retort. His golden eyes softened as he gazed at Kuroko's form. In a moment, Kise was hesitating to touch Kuroko's hands – to grasp and hold the bluenet's hands in public. Kise looked very tempted to do so, but he did not, for the sake of the public and for his dear Kuroko. The phantom player found it flattering that Kise withdrew his touchy habits for the sake of Kuroko – the bluenet didn't like being touched affectionately in public – but somehow, Kuroko was disappointed that Kise wouldn't touch him. Kuroko wanted to hold Kise's hand because he was feeling cold and he wanted to be adored by Kise. But he also withdrew that urge, for the sake of the public and for himself. (However, it didn't change the fact that Kuroko was feeling a little cold and needed warmth).

"You sure know a lot, Kurokocchi~" The blonde chimed, smiling as he did so.

"I just think the rumors are a little far-fetched. That's all."

Kise nodded. "Well, true. Rumors and gossips are far-fetched truths, but people still believe in them."

The comment made Kuroko flinch a little. He suddenly remembered what Midorima told him before about Kise and Momoi's relationship. Kuroko now wondered if this news of Kise and Momoi's break-up was true or just a far-fetched rumor. The bluenet knew Midorima never listened to rumors – it was like the green-haired teen knew what was a rumor and what was the naked truth, or he was knowledgeable enough to keep out of gossips and hunt for the truth instead – and that most of Midorima's findings were from Akashi, and Akashi never listened to gossips, the redhead _knew_ what was exactly true, from the naked truth behind gossips to the secrets behind lies, but there was still a part of the bluenet that doubted this. Sure, Kuroko was a little happy, which he also felt guilty about, that Kise was going to be single again (and a premonition that Kise would be his old self again once he broke up with Momoi), but he believed that Kise wouldn't do such a thing, especially to Momoi. Kise wouldn't hurt the ones he loved the most, even for his selfish needs.

But what exactly was Momoi Satsuki to Kise Ryouta? Kuroko might be the one responsible for their romantic relationship, but he never really thought, seen or even felt in his gut that Momoi was the apple in Kise's eye. So what exactly was the truth behind Kise and Momoi? Were they just friends or something really more? Kuroko couldn't answer or ask the question. He wasn't sure if the couple would answer the question truthfully – he wasn't even _sure_ of whether Momoi held the same intense romantic feelings for Kuroko anymore or if Kise was still searching for the _right girl_ he desperately tried to find through dating other girls.

Kuroko wondered if this soon-to-be break-up, if true, was over some realization that Kise and Momoi were just friends the whole time they were a couple, or something more complicated that it needed Midorima's and Akashi's intervention. The bluenet also wondered why Akashi and Midorima were _meddling_ in some sort of friendly and brotherly way in Kise's romantic life, and better yet, why Kuroko wasn't involved. Everyone in the Akashi family knew that Kuroko was (and is) the closest brother and friend to Kise, and the latter would always listen to the former, no matter what. Furthermore, Kuroko could always calm Kise down or make the latter spill everything he knew, including his own secrets. Kise trusted Kuroko so much, the blonde would be so confident that Kuroko would save him if he was in the brink of death. Thus, it would be stupid, or even strange, if Akashi and Midorima would not include Kuroko in their schemes to help fix Kise's mess – whatever it was.

Now, the bluenet wanted the truth. He wanted the truth about Kise and Momoi's relationship, the truth behind the relationship and bond of his already breaking family, but most especially, the truth behind Aomine's feelings. Kuroko knew, he observed, that this past few days – no, this past few years – Aomine's intense, wild yet blazing dark cerulean orbs would soften in a mellowing and loving degree around the pink-haired girl, that gentle and admiring look that Aomine gave to Momoi, but never to Kuroko. No matter how the dark blue-haired teen's words said that Kuroko was special to him, Kuroko wasn't as _special_ as Momoi was to him. So, Kuroko settled in the next best spot. But now that Kuroko's bond with Aomine must have been permanently severed, Kuroko had been ejected from that next special spot to Aomine, the words saying that Kuroko was special remained hollow. Aomine, the person who held Kuroko in a special place in his heart, just slipped away; the others would soon follow (and maybe they just did). He was desperate to get back to Aomine's side, but he didn't know how to. With everything crumbling and everyone slipping away from his grasps, he was rendered helpless, alone and lonely. He was desperately clinging to what was left to him, but he knew everything and everyone he was clinging onto now would soon fade away – like they always did.

Before Kuroko could comprehend what Kise was saying, Kise had pulled the bluenet into a shop. For a moment, Kuroko's and Kise's hands were linked tightly together – like the bond they shared when they were children, but seconds later, Kuroko felt Kise's fingers slipping against his own, as if letting the bluenet go and mix into the crowd and leave him just there. In panic, the bluenet clenched onto Kise's hand tightly, with the bluenet's free hand gripping Kise's sleeve for assurance. He desperately clung to Kise – he didn't want to be left alone. He couldn't bear the thought of losing Kise. He was afraid that Kise would leave him like the rest did, that he would be rendered helpless, alone and lonely in the mix of the crowd.

"Don't leave me," Kuroko let out those words before he even thought of saying it. He stared at Kise, who glanced back at him, with shaky and glazed turquoise eyes, which unknowingly looked bothered and frantic. Even though Kuroko wasn't showing any expression, Kise knew, from the reflection of those large doe eyes that something spooked the younger brother.

Kise spun around and held the bluenet by the latter's small shoulders. "Are you okay, Kurokocchi? You looked as if something scared you – don't tell me some pickpocket pointed a knife at you or a creep touched Kurokocchi?"

Before Kise could grab the nearest suspicious-looking person, Kuroko shook his head. "N-No…I just felt…lost in the crowd. Kise-kun's hand was slipping…"

"Oh," Kise smiled and pulled the bluenet to his side and closer to him. "Kurokocchi should've just said that earlier! With Kurokocchi's presence so weak, I would really lose you easily in here," the blonde entwined their hands together, slipping his fingers in the gaps between Kuroko's. Kise gave Kuroko a reassuring squeeze, reassuring that they wouldn't be separated from each other again. Kuroko felt this very familiar warmth – though wasn't as tight or warm as Kuroko remembered when he and Kise held hands while walking in the park as children, but it was tighter (not to the point of pain) and warmer than ever before. But the strange thing was, Kuroko felt that his hand was still cold, like he couldn't give the same intensity as Kise was giving to him.

"Stay close to me, okay?" Kise reminded. Under the light of the lamppost, Kise shone like a star – no, like the full moon. It might sound cheesy, but it is the truth. His golden hair shone beautifully, his yellow eyes brightened and twinkled, his crème complexion glowed, his smile became warmer, and the shadows just intensified his handsome, Adonis features. Kise's eyes, those beautiful pair of yellow discs, softened at him, mellowed at him as Kuroko felt the gentle look Kise was giving him – the same look Kuroko yearned for from Aomine. From the shadows that Kise casted upon on Kuroko, the bluenet blushed furiously. Kuroko now understood why people fell head over heels for Kise in the first meeting – Kise was beautiful, stunning, warm and _bright_.

Bright…bright like the moon in the starry sky.

Nonetheless, Kuroko's hands remained cold.

**OOOOoooOOOO**

Kise led Kuroko to the former's favorite restaurant in Omoide Yokocho. The blonde told him that this was the eatery he always went to after work (or if he was hiding from rabid fangirls and stalkers).

The restaurant was built like those traditional rest houses of Japan. The walls were painted spring green and the ceiling was colored white. The windows were open, but wooden bars were situated in each window. The tables for each customer were divided by Japanese dividers – those wooden walls with lilies and birds painted on it – for benefits of privacy. The lightings were neither too bright nor too dim, just the right amount. There were two bright fluorescent lights illuminating the room, but each table had its own bright lantern for illumination (the shop was small, so the lights were enough. Furthermore, the restaurant has only six or seven tables). The waitresses were dressed in traditional navy blue kimonos with white aprons, while their hair was fixed into small buns and their faces adorned with no make-up. They carried circular trays as they deliver the customers their orders. The whole restaurant gave away the atmosphere of tranquility and simplicity, as if this restaurant was an escape from the neon and advance rampant, noisy modern society and into the simple but elegant and quiet life of the early Japanese ancestors.

Currently, only four tables were occupied.

"Ah, Akashi-san **[1]** , good evening," a young, brown-haired waitress greeted both of them. She was dressed like the other waitresses inside, but in Kuroko's opinion, she was the most elegant-looking of them all. Her dark brown hair was fixed into a neat bun, with a strand of curls running down to her ears. A pale blue ribbon held her hair in place. Long eyelashes framed her large chocolate brown eyes. Her lips weren't glossed with any lipstick, but they looked moist and pink. Under the lighting, her soft, pale, pinkish, peach complexion glowed. She wasn't short (since she was taller than Kuroko), but Kise was two to three inches taller. Her bust wasn't pretty bad either (but Momoi's were definitely larger). "It's your first time here in two weeks. Your job must be getting hard on you again?" She asked, casually but politely.

"Hi, Kirara-san~" Kise answered, his façade setting up again. "One table for two, please. Nah, my job is fine; actually, I'm having a break from it."

The girl named Kirara giggled softly. "That's great then. You really need a day off from working so hard," then, she eyed Kise as if the blonde said something weird. "Table for two? But you're the only one around. Where's your girlfriend? You're not going to dine with her, are you? Wait, don't tell me! Are you planning to have dinner with me, Ryou-chan?" Kirara giggled again. "I don't know you're the type to _cheat_ on a girl." The waitress flirted.

Kise flinched, but kept his smiling façade. The blonde scratched the back of his head. Before Kise could explain the situation, Kuroko stepped towards Kirara, spooking the poor waitress who wondered where the blunette came from.

"Actually, Kise-kun came with me," Kuroko said, passively. "My name is Akashi-Kuroko Tetsuya, and I am Kise-kun's younger brother," Kuroko bowed politely. "Nice to meet you."

Kirara seemed confused at first, but her expression melted into a disgusted, bothered and irked one. She tried keeping her smile together, but from Kuroko's observations, Kirara was displeased of Kuroko's appearance and confused on Kise and Kuroko's relation with each other. Kirara bowed as well, said a few apologies about ignoring Kuroko, but they were all lies. Then, the brunette ignored the bluenet altogether and solely focused on Kise.

"So, Akashi-san, this is your brother? How nice…" the brunette said. "But you don't look alike at all…and he called you _'Kise-kun'_ …"

Kise chuckled. "Yeah…we're not actually brothers by blood, but we still are. And the name Kise is my original last name. Just as Kuroko is Kurokocchi's original last name." The blonde explained.

Kirara clasped her hands together. "Oh, so you two are _foster_ brothers~" she sang, making Kuroko visibly flinch. The brunette seemed keen to Kuroko's reaction and continued. "Well, I'm not really surprised. It would be funny and unbelievable if _Kise-san_ had a sibling who is not as popular as you are here."

Kuroko pursed his lips. He didn't like how this conversation was going. Although the bluenet knew Kirara was doing this intentionally for whatever reasons, he wasn't really annoyed or irritated by her actions. Instead, he felt guilty as he remembered saying the same words to Midorima. Before Kirara could even utter another word, Kise entwined their hands again and pulled the bluenet closer to him.

"Excuse me, _Kirara-san_ , but I don't really like someone badmouthing my brother like that," Kise said, his façade slipping. "Would you _please_ escort us to an available table for two?"

Kirara, surprised by Kise's interruption, finally led the two to a vacant table for two people. Kuroko and Kise sat quietly, while Kirara handed some menus. Kuroko took the handed menu and opened it.

"The usual please." Kise said. Kirara nodded happily as she wrote Kise's order…whatever it was. The brunette turned towards the bluenet, half-smiling, before politely asking for Kuroko's order. The bluenet gazed at the different foods this restaurant had to offer.

Kise rested his chin on his palm and smiled. "Can't decide, Kurokocchi?" At this point, Kise's façade around Kirara melted away, as if by just talking to Kuroko, Kirara's presence and existence had faded away from Kise line of vision. It was like Kuroko and Kirara reversed positions – Kuroko was getting all the attention from the model Kise Ryouta while Kirara was left unnoticed in the shadows.

"Everything sounds delicious," Kuroko muttered. "I don't know what to pick...I'll just have what Kise-kun is having…"

"Oh," Kirara made a disappointed sound, but just smiled when Kise looked at her. "Alright, two orders of Teriyaki bento! What kind of soup would you like?"

"Corn cream soup for me and Kurokocchi~" Kise said then looked at Kuroko. "I'm telling you, their corn cream soup is delicious here, but not as amazing as Murasakibaracchi's!"

Kuroko smiled. "I see…"

Kirara seemed a little annoyed for being ignored. "What drink would you like?"

"Cola for me and vanilla milk tea for Kurokocchi~" Kise answered.

"But if you don't have vanilla milk tea, ice tea is fine." Kuroko added.

Kirara nodded grimly and smiled at Kise before leaving the two to their table. Once Kirara was out of sight, Kise sighed out of relief and slumped on the Japanese divider behind him. Kuroko blinked, a little surprised at Kise's actions.

"She's terribly rude, as always..." Kise spoke. "Sorry about her Kurokocchi...She's one of my... _ex-girlfriends_..." The blonde spat the word ' _ex-girlfriends'_ as if he ate something terrible and had to spit it into a garbage can.

Kuroko nodded in understanding. Kise's ex-girlfriends earned a spot in _most disliked_ or _people that SHOULD be avoided at all costs_ list in the Akashi family. The blonde described them as 'mistakes' and 'regrets' in his life, but Kuroko scolded the former for it. Even though the blonde's ex-girlfriends were described as materialistic, lustful and attention-seeking people who wanted Akashi Ryouta **[2]** , the model, and not Kise Ryouta as the whole person, Kuroko always reminded Kise that those girls were still people too, that they still had feelings like Kise, and that any person, no matter how bad they may be, should be respected and not treated as mistakes or regrets. If Kise treated his ex-girlfriends like _trash_ – as Hotaru would say it – then Kise would be no different to his former girlfriends. Kise must be kind and good enough to accept the faults of his former girlfriends and move on from them, so he could be a better man with no regrets or hard feelings burdening him. Kuroko would always reiterate this fact.

But, there were some which did too much to be forgiven and forgotten easily. Kise once dated a Japanese-English girl named Misa Kirkland. She was kind, funny and elegant, but her true colors showed when she tried to seduce Akashi Seijuro and Midorima Shintarou. Being as smart and cunning as they were, Akashi and Midorima apprehended Misa and forbade her from ever talking and interacting with the Akashi family and their close friends and relatives. It turned out Misa wanted the Akashi's fortune. After her embarrassing escapade, she left Japan to never be seen again. Kuroko had forgiven her, although said girl didn't apologize. But, it doesn't change the fact that Akashi and Kise _resented_ her because she slapped Kuroko and called him profanities when he caught her trying to seduce Midorima.

In his middle school years as well, and a month after the Misa incident, Kasamatsu's intern named Yukino Kanazaki confessed her feelings to Kise. As nice as the blonde was, Kise took Yukino as his girlfriend. But, the relationship didn't last for five days when things started to get...ugly. Yukino would always demand attention from Kise, instructing the blonde to text and call her five times in three hours and accusing him of being unfaithful when Kise wouldn't return her calls. After two days of being a couple, Yukino marched to the Akashi household and demanded to see Kise, who wasn't there at that moment and was shopping alongside Murasakibara. Kuroko answered and talked to Yukino calmly, but the girl would not listen and threatened Kuroko with a cutter. Kuroko remained calm, but his blank and void expression did not help the situation and the poor bluenet got injured with a shallow cut between his shoulder and neck (thankfully, it was nothing serious). When Kise arrived home, the blonde dumped the girl and left her at the sidewalk. When Yukino started fighting back at Kise, the blonde threw a menacing glare at her, told her to get out from his sight, and fired her. The next day, Yukino was never seen at work, and Kasamatsu hid this infamous break-up from the press and media.

The most outrageous of Kise's ex-girlfriends was a few years older than Kise. She was a Brazilian-American model named Cherry Sanchez, a beautiful girl with sun-kissed skin, voluptuous body and feminine, exotic features. She seemed okay at first – Murasakibara approved of her because she seemed nice around children, Midorima did approve but was still skeptical of her, Aomine did because she had large breasts, Kuroko also did because Kise was happier with her than with his other girlfriends, and Akashi remained undecided about her. She was generous, kind and obviously beautiful, and she and Kise always went to charity projects at malls and jewelry auctions. Kise bought her jewelry from those charity projects and auctions, the price to pay was charity to children, endangered animals, and cancer victims. Although everyone won her favor, Akashi didn't. As intellectual and cunning as Akashi was, as he always is, he exposed the truth about the said model. In fact, the model was just using her victims to buy her expensive gifts, but disguising it as a charitable act. Although it was true that Kise was being charitable by buying those items, Cherry was demanding the blonde to buy her like three gifts each week and five gifts on his monthly paydays – an act which wasn't charitable in nature anymore. Before Akashi could even convince Kise to dump the latter's current girlfriend, Kuroko talked to Cherry about her demeanor. Cherry showed her true colors by telling Kuroko that she would dump Kise – because she had drained him entirely – and would go for the dark, blue-haired teen next, because Aomine seemed easy to manipulate. Kuroko disagreed, saying that he would not allow that to happen, but Cherry replied by threatening the bluenet. Fortunately, Kise overheard everything and told Kuroko to wait outside. After a few minutes, Cherry was seen running away from the café, crying hysterically as if she had seen her worst fears, while Kise came out and escorted the bluenet home as if nothing happened. Although, from Kise's facial expression, he seemed fine from his break-up with Cherry, his eyes show that he was saddened from betrayal by his girlfriend, once again.

Kuroko couldn't forget those ridiculous girls Kise had dated. How could he? Aside from the fact that Kise's girlfriends had verbally and physically assault Kuroko, the bluenet always remembered the sadness in Kise's warm, golden eyes every time the blonde discovered the horrible truth. Sometimes, Kuroko wondered why Kise dated girls like them – possessive, money-hogging, and threatening girls gifted with absolute beauty. Did only beauty matter in Kise's eye, or was the blonde just to oblivious to the dark attitude surrounding those beautiful girlfriends of his, or, in Kuroko's theory, was Kise trying to find the _right_ girl that could make him happy, that his family would approve, that he could shower the same love as the love he gave to Kuroko, which the bluenet couldn't reciprocate? If that was the case, Kuroko would jump to the opportunity of making Kise happy. He wanted that bubbly, blond idiot to be happy as their brothers were, and for Kise not to use his façade in front of other people anymore. He wanted Kise to be genuine and honest with himself, but most especially, absolutely and truthfully happy.

(He had done this. He had paired him with Momoi, and he could see that every time Kise and Momoi together, the blonde was happy with her. Momoi was not only a close friend and reliable manager, but someone who loved with all of her heart – she was not interested in popularity or luxury, just love. And yet, although Momoi was the best girl Kise could ever have, why was Kise still searching for something that was missing in his life? Why was Kise even considering breaking up with a girl like Momoi? Why was Kise not happy with her?)

"It's alright," Kuroko responded. "But, would you mind telling me some things about her, Kise-kun? I've never heard of you dating a girl named Kirara before..."

Kise ran his fingers through his blond locks. "Kirara Okazaki is two years older than me–she was 15 when I _tried_ dating her. She's not as possessive as Yukino or anything, but she's really flirty around boys and she always wanted expensive gifts like jewelry and cellular phones and all of that. If you would observe, she always serves male customers first and flirts with them if she has the chance. She's always rude upon a man's girlfriend and tries to intimidate her with her innocent insults," Kise explained. "She's always rude to a man's girlfriend. But, it doesn't matter anymore since we _are_ and _still_ history."

"I see..." Kuroko answered. He smiled to himself. Kirara was pretty rude to him, wasn't she? So, the waitress would see Kuroko as a threat to her mission of seducing Kise. "I think she is rude to me because she sees me as Kise-kun's girlfriend." Kuroko froze when he accidentally spoke out loud his inner thoughts.

Kise froze, but not in a negative way, then chuckled. He smiled and placed his hand atop of Kuroko's. "If Kurokocchi was born a girl, or if Hanako-kaa-san didn't marry Aka-tou-san, I would date you – no, I wouldn't just date you, I would marry you," Kise murmured. "But, to be truthful to Kurokocchi, I would date you even if you are born as a guy. I don't mind much of gender preferences and society is slowly accepting same-sex couples. Besides, I think I'm a bi."

"If you weren't my brother, Kurokocchi...I would take you as my lover, and not Momoicchi," Kise continued. "But, fate is not always kind, is she? Besides, I don't mind being brothers with Kurokocchi. I think it would be better for us as siblings and not as lovers~ It would be kind of awkward for the both of us and I don't think our relationship would last for a month."

"Oh." Kuroko said, trying not to sound displeased at Kise's last comment. He looked away and slipped his hands from the blonde's grasp. So…in conclusion, if ever had a chance, if ever Kuroko was even born as a woman, would he never ever have the special spot as Kise's lover? If ever – Kuroko wasn't Kise's sibling and he was a woman – Kise gave the bluenet a chance to become a couple, would the blond model dump him after a month because he was unsatisfied with Kuroko's love? Was his love for Kise not enough? Would Kise replace Kuroko if the former found a more suitable girl of interest? Kuroko pursed his lips. Truth to be told – even though harsh – if Hanako didn't marry Saito or if he was born a she, Kuroko wouldn't have grown close with Kise, or even acknowledged by the handsome teen, at least.

Soon, Kirara arrived carrying their orders. She smiled at Kise and placed their ordered food on the table, arranging them in the proper tableware arrangement. Throwing a flirty wink at Kise, she bid him farewell, but told Kise not to hesitate to ask for additional orders – and a date. Kuroko thanked her for the food, but she shrugged it away and left.

"Well, then." Kise started.

"Itadakimasu!" They said in unison. They both chuckled at their actions of unison before digging into the delicious-looking teriyaki bento.

Half of the square bento container was reserved for rice, compact and still warm. The main dish and side dish was at the other half. The teriyaki chicken, which was sliced into five proportional pieces, looked delicious and juicy, evident by the smell of the different spices, herbs and pepper, marinated and cooked in the chicken. As Kuroko poked the chicken with his chopsticks, the chicken was soft and tender, and Kuroko could see its juices flowing out by pressing it. The skin, however, was darkened, but not to a burnt degree. He knew these dark spots on the skin from roasting the chicken was for its smoky flavor. Viscous, brown sauce drizzled over the chicken, coating it with such a sweet taste. Served with the chicken was chopped lettuce, onions, tomatoes and endives. It is coated with what looked like pepper and oil-looking dressing. A separate small bowl contained the creamy corn soup. Colored pale yellow and smelling sweet, Kuroko could tell that the soup was very creamy because of the added milk and mash corn in it. The whole bento organized beautifully; the presentation was simple, but that was what made the bento so beautiful.

Kuroko smiled as Kise moaned in delight, saying how delicious every component was and how they harmonized when they are together. Kuroko took his chopsticks apart and started with the chicken first. His taste buds tingled, but not the good kind.

Something tasted burnt on his tongue – and it was not the skin of the chicken. The chicken, as expected, tasted of different spices and the herbs made the various, exotic flavors pop on his tongue. It was tender and not hard to chew and swallow. The skin of the teriyaki tasted smoky, but not overly-powerful enough to make Kuroko cough. But, something still tasted burnt. At a closer inspection, Kuroko found out that the sesame seeds drizzled over the teriyaki were burnt and totally black. The seeds were coating the whole outer skin of the chicken, and there was no way that Kuroko would eat the chicken without tasting the burnt seeds. The bluenet decided to douse the displeasing flavor with the bland vegetables. It didn't help.

Kuroko almost coughed up the vegetable slices when they tasted so spicy. It was so hot that the bluenet felt his tongue was on fire. For a single moment, the bluenet felt his tongue going numb and he couldn't taste anything besides the lingering spiciness. Everyone knew Kuroko was sensitive to spice and three drops of hot sauce would make him cough, but the bluenet knew that three drops of hot sauce wasn't placed on his side dish. He could clearly see the red drizzle over the vegetable slices, coating every single bit and slice with the red, hot liquid. He could feel his eyes tearing up with just the unpleasant hot sensation. Kuroko took a sip from his soup. It made things worse.

The soup tasted bitter, as if he was trying to drink soy sauce! Instead of coughing it off, he swallowed it. And Kuroko had regretted it afterwards. His throat felt so bitter and dry, his tongue parched of saliva, and his taste buds only tasting the unpleasant bitterness. What was in this bento? Kuroko, out of instinct, took a clump of rice with his chopsticks and placed it in his mouth just to remove the bitter flavor. Kuroko felt he was punched in the gut. The rice tasted so sour! Now he felt he was drinking vinegar! He grudgingly swallowed the rice, just to remove if off his tongue. The sour flavor pulsed in his mouth alongside with the bitter flavor he had tasted earlier. His gut twisted and his hunger faded. He clearly lost appetite from the strong, unpleasant flavors in his mouth and he just couldn't finish them all. When Kuroko looked at his bento, he found that the rice was glazed with some kind of substance –perhaps, vinegar. He found nothing fishy to the soup, but he knows something was added in there to make it taste gross. He took a sip of the glass of vanilla milk tea Kirara gave him. A bubbly, strong and explosive-sugary flavor dove right into his tongue, and at that point, he sputtered and coughed violently.

Kise stopped eating and went to Kuroko's side, patting the latter's back in a comforting gesture. In a few seconds, Kuroko stopped violently coughing, but he continued to cough between gasps.

"What's wrong, Kurokocchi?" Kise asked, worry present in his voice. Kuroko pointed at the spilled drink. Kise frowned. This wasn't the vanilla milk tea Kuroko ordered, it was cola! Kirara was _supposed_ to bring vanilla milk tea for Kuroko.

"I'm…sorry…Kise…kun…" Kuroko said in between small coughs. "I spilled…it."

Kise shook his head. "Stay here, I'm going to get water."

The blonde left their table to find a water dispenser at the counter, but all he found was Kirara giggled rather loudly at his co-workers.

"What did you do, what did you do?" Kirara's co-worker asked.

Kirara smirked smugly. "I swapped his milk tea with cola and grounded salted sea weed in his corn soup, but that's not all," she continued, crossing her arms and looking proud on her dark works. "I also put burnt sesame seeds on his chicken –the reject seeds that were supposed to be thrown into the trash–marinated his cup of rice in vinegar, and drizzled hot sauce on his side dish – and when I said drizzle, I meant poured the whole bottle of hot sauce in it!" The brunette chuckled. Her co-worker laughed alongside her, but the other nudged Kirara and pointed behind the latter. The brunette paled when she faced a disappointed and angry-looking Kise Ryouta behind her.

Before Kirara could explain, Kise pulled out his wallet, gave Kirara the money for the food –without the usual tip – and whispered in a quiet and cold voice that can make anyone shiver and cower. "I'm not going to report this to your manager, but I'm not coming back here ever again. And stay away from my family and friends, especially my younger brother." With that, Kise pulled Kuroko away from the eatery, leaving Kirara shouting and calling Kise's name along with the faked tears and sobs that echoed in the streets of Omoide Yokocho.

* * *

 

They settled in the nearest Maji burger food chain, which was four and half blocks away from Omoido Yokocho. They sat there in silence, with Kise munching quietly on his burger and Kuroko quaintly sipping his vanilla milkshake. It was when Kise's burger was half-finished that he faced Kuroko with a serious and rigid look in his eyes – the look when Kise was worried and troubled. The way those golden orbs stared at him very observantly made him uncomfortable. He tried to look away, but Kise gently took hold of the former's chin and forced the bluenet to face him.

"You should've told me earlier, Kurokocchi," Kise said. "What she did was no laughing matter."

"I just didn't want to cause any trouble…" Kuroko murmured. "Besides, it's already over. There is nothing left to do but forget what had happened…"

Kise sighed. "That's not the point I wanted you to realize."

"Then what is it?"

"Kurokocchi…" Kise began as he withdrew his hand. "Don't expect me to sit there and watch as others bully you for their own amusement. I'm not a fan of voyeurism nor is Akashicchi. Believe me, if Akashicchi was here, he would've caused a bigger problem for Kirara and may have scared and threatened her enough to quit her job, or maybe put the restaurant into shame – whichever comes first. The point is, don't take all of your problems to yourself. You have us to help you – Akashicchi, Murasakibaracchi, Midorimacchi, and me, of course."

Kuroko clenched his hand under the table when Kise didn't mention Aomine's name. "Kise-kun, I'm not a child any longer. I don't need protection. I can take care of myself," Kuroko answered bluntly. "But," the bluenet eye's softened as he played with the straw. "Thank you very much for the concern…"

Kise smiled and sighed. "Look, I know you hate being treated like a child – we know that, I most especially know that. You think I've never seen you take out two thugs with your Ignite pass _Kai_? We, I, know very well that you're all grown up – you're not a young, weak and frail child anymore – but that doesn't change the fact that you are our youngest brother _, my_ younger brother. There are things that are too much for you to handle all alone, there are things you can't do by yourself and there will come a time that you'd be desperately in need of help from others. That is why your big brothers are always at your side, why I'm here. I understand why you don't like us to involve to your own affairs. You don't want us to be troubled with your own burdens, but you also can't bear everything upon yourself and get hurt in the end. Kurokocchi, it's harder for us to see you suffer than it is to help you carry your burdens. Your big brothers are here to support you, to guide you, to help you. Don't make us feel worthless and unhelpful by taking everything by yourself. So…Please, just understand…and let us help."

Kuroko's blue eyes twinkled, but he looked away before Kise could notice it. How could someone as childish and happy-go-lucky as Kise utter such beautiful, thoughtful and inspiring words? But, Kuroko should remember that Kise was not the distrustful, sensitive and crybaby he'd taken care of in his childhood. Kise had grown up already, just as Kuroko did, too. Things changed, came and went, forgiven and forgotten – Kise was the perfect example of this fact in life. Kuroko admired how Kise could withstand such pains in life, then use the pain to force himself to grow, to change, and to develop into something better. Kise had grown into a fine young gentleman, but still remained as Kuroko's brother who was always there to support him.

Kuroko took a deep breath. "I…understand what you mean, Kise-kun. I'm sorry for being stubborn and not understanding your feelings up until now. I won't repeat the same mistakes; just as Kise-kun would not date a girl who only likes you for your wealth and status." Kuroko didn't meant to say the last part, but his tongue had slipped. And his tongue had been slipping quite frequently now.

But, he just earned a sincere chuckle and smile from Kise. Before Kise could even speak, both of the boys noticed Kise's bag vibrating non-stop. The blonde excused himself, took his cell phone from his bag and answered the call, without bothering to see who called him. That was a _very_ big mistake.

" _Where the hell did you take Tetsuya, Ryouta?"_ Even if the call wasn't on speaker phone, Kuroko could quite clearly hear Akashi on the other end, fury and venom dripping from his voice. Kise began stuttering and thinking of anything to explain himself to the red-haired demon. Sadly, incoherent words just came out.

" _Ryouta, hand the phone to Tetsuya. And don't make any more excuses – they're unjustifiable and unbelievable that even a two-year-old would know it's a lie_ _,_ _"_ Akashi said. _"We are going to have a serious talk when you get home, understood?"_

Kise answered yes immediately, not wanting to anger the red-haired demon any further. The blonde sulked as he gave his phone to Kuroko, who took it with care. At the other enf where Akashi should be seething with anger, the bluenet felt the redhead's mood lighten as always. When Akashi was in a bad mood or under the weather, Kuroko was the only one who was able to alleviate that dark cloud from him. "Y-yes?" Kuroko spoke.

" _Did Ryouta force you to do something stupid and unreasonable?"_

"No…I came willingly." Kuroko answered. Akashi was silent for a few minutes before Kuroko heard him sigh – in relief or in disappointment, Kuroko couldn't figure it out.

" _Be back here before ten pm_ _,_ _"_ Akashi said. _"If you ever spot Daiki or Satsuki anywhere, tell both of them to be back at their homes before ten_ _._ "

"Hai."

" _Also, be careful. The criminal rates in Shinjuku have increased recently and I don't want you to be victimized by some hooligan_ _,_ _"_ Akashi reminded him. _"Before I forget, I have something to tell you_ – _you could say it's a pleasant surprise."_

Kuroko frowned. "What do you mean, Akashi-kun?"

_"I'll explain someday. But do not worry, that 'someday' isn't the next three years or so. I'll come to you when chances come."_

"…Alright, Akashi-kun. But you must promise."

Akashi chuckled. _"Of course. I promise Akashi-Kuroko Tetsuya that I would not leave my dear brother dangling in confusion about this._ _._ _.pleasant surprise I have_ _,_ _"_ the redhead said. " _Alright then;_ g _oodbye, Tetsuya. Be sure to remember my instructions for the both of you – you're the most sensible one here."_

Kuroko smiled. "I will." And the call ended.

Once Kuroko put the phone down on the table, Kise looked attentively at Kuroko. "What did Akashicchi say?"

"He said we should be at home before ten pm."

"Nine?" Kise glanced at his wrist watch. "Shoot! We only have a little over one hour left."

"Should we go home?"

Kise smirked. "Of course not! At least, not yet," Kise stood up and grabbed the bluenet's wrist, forcing Kuroko to stand up. "Come on, I have a great place to show you here in Shinjuku. It's a private place, so it's our secret, okay?"

Kuroko, a little bewildered of Kise's actions, only nodded and followed the blonde. In a split second, Kuroko laid his eyes upon the rigid and wild dark-blue eyes of Aomine Daiki, saying _why are you with this douchebag, Tetsu?_ Or, _why did you do this to me?_

The blunet wanted to say that it was all Aomine's fault, because he was letting out his frustrations at Kuroko, but Kuroko didn't have the heart to do that because he loved Aomine so much it really hurt.

When Kise and Kuroko were out of the Majiba store, Kuroko glanced once again at the see-through walls of the food chain. Where he thought was Aomine sitting was a tall, red-haired teen with weird eyebrows eating a humongous pile of burgers.

Kuroko was a little disappointed, but the bluenet could point out that the red-haired teen's eyes and mannerisms were much alike to Aomine Daiki's. Kuroko wondered if he would cross paths with that red-haired teen, but he figured it was impossible.

* * *

Riding a bus, they had reached their destination around 8:10 pm. Kuroko expected Kise's special place to be another restaurant, but with more class and more expensive foods, or a mall where the clothes Kise advertised are sold, or the blonde's modeling station: the Zunon Boy Enterprises building. Kuroko was a little surprised that it was an old, abandoned movie theatre where Kuroko's mother, Hanako, went to see black-and-white movies as a child. This run-down movie theatre was still popular when Kuroko was a kid – he and his mother, together with the rest of Miracles, spent their family nights here to watch movies. But, ever since the owner died and the owner's grandson built a new movie theatre in the Main street, this theatre was deserted and left alone in this shady place where few people ventured into nowadays.

As expected, there were only the two of them at this street. There were a few of other people here –a red-haired high school student with intimidating (and a little scary, Kuroko admitted) crimson eyes and harboring a lazy expression, a brown-haired middle school student with soft and charming features who kept calling the red-haired student 'King', and a brown-haired high school student who sighed as the middle school student kept pushing the red-haired student to the opposite direction. The middle school student's pale, chestnut brown eyes clashed with Kuroko's blank turquoise ones, and the former waved hello. With the middle school student's cheerful and happy-go-lucky but oblivious attitude, Kuroko couldn't help but wave as well, despite the dangerous auras emitting by the former's two companions – especially the red-haired high school student. Then, the trio left in the opposite direction and Kise had unlocked the chained door of the theatre with a bolt cutter he found somewhere (and claimed that it was him who hid this bolt cutter).

As Kise opened the two doors of the theatre, large puffs of dust came out, clouding Kuroko's vision and breathing. Kise waved the dust away to the opposite direction, away from the coughing bluenet. The tiny dust particles glowed under the light of the lamp posts and drifted into the air, into the dark yonder. As Kuroko followed the particles upwards, he was immediately entranced by the bright, full moon above him. It was glowing as usual, but Kuroko thought that the moon was glowing brighter and brighter, as if trying to catch Kuroko's attention from the dazzling sun rays of the morning. But, Kuroko knew that the moon would never ever be more enticing and more beautiful than the sun itself. Nonetheless, the moon still had this serene elegance and mystery to it…and maybe…loneliness, too.

Meanwhile, Kise slid his hand inside the small space carved on the glass of the ticket booth and took out a flashlight (which Kise claimed he hid as well). He switched it on and gestured Kuroko to follow him, else the latter would be lost in the dark. As the two ventured into the dark and with the flashlight as their only source of light, Kuroko gripped, albeit not painfully, on Kise's hand. Where the light shone, Kuroko spotted only movie posters encased in glass, all of them labeled 'SOLD OUT'. The bluenet also noticed how old these movies were. Besides the fact that Kuroko didn't even know half of them, he could read from the bottom of the posters that these movies were from the 1980's or 1990's. There was also some which were from the 1970's, 1960's and even from the 1940's, but most of the posters were too discolored to read, some just documentaries made by rookies, and others were written in English and other European languages. The bluenet wished this movie theatre withstood the test of time a little bit longer. He would've liked to watch historical and foreign movies, even if most of the Japanese teenage population did not know of them.

Finally, Kise stopped at dusty old twin doors with circular windows on each door. When Kise had opened the doors, no dust came out – as opposed to the dusty exterior of the door– but instead, moonlight did. Kuroko's eyes widened at the sight of the moon in the sky, its light illuminating the whole theatre room and making the particles flying around in the breeze glow like fireflies. Kise gestured, in a butler-fashion, for Kuroko to enter, which the bluenet very much obliged. Holding onto Kise's hand, the blonde escorted the bluenet to a red, comfortable-looking chair in the third row. Kise plopped down next to Kuroko, his arm resting on the same armrest where Kuroko's lithe arms were placed. They sat there quietly, enjoying the moment of silence and the view. Just above them was a large hole, as big as the school's swimming pool, showing the beautiful, bright moon and the stars dotting around it. Thankfully, the sky wasn't cloudy at all and, despite the light pollution that blinded the other stars, Kuroko could form constellations.

Kuroko turned his head to see Kise's sharp but masculine features being highlighted by the moonlight. The bluenet couldn't help but be awed by the blonde's thoughtful and calculating expression. It wasn't often that the bluenet would be able to see Kise Ryouta in deep thought or observing and admiring the beauty of an object. It wasn't often that Kuroko could see those golden orbs hazed in a concentration or clouded with such thought and focus, those eyebrows firmed in a slanted form as if calculating something, those lips set on a thin line rather than a straining concave curve, his square shoulders slouched, clearly comfortable of his position, and his finger tapping on the arm chair, mimicking an old Japanese tune.

This Kise next to him was beautiful in a way that he looked real – compared to the Kise who looked surreal when he faked his smiles at his friends and fans. Sometimes, Kuroko found Kise's smile very surreal as well, as if, the bluenet was seeing the blonde's photos in magazines rather than the model in person. Kise – no, Ryouta - was more realistic when he looked like this, pondering over some fact, admiring a beauty of some object, reflecting on some deeds he had done, or remembering some old memories he was quite fond of. Because, he was just being who really was - a teenage boy with more things to learn, facts of life to experience and dreams to fulfill; but most importantly, a human who was seeking happiness from solitude.

What did Kise really want? Kuroko couldn't help pondering about that fact. Kuroko knew, he always knew, that Kise was unhappy because he couldn't find the right person for him, the right person to cherish and love, and kiss and hug. All Kise experienced were broken hearts and betrayals from the people he thought was the right one. Kuroko thought that Kise had given up on searching, until Kuroko had introduced Momoi to him. Now, they were a couple, but Kuroko didn't know if Kise was indeed in love with the pink-haired girl. Heck, Kuroko didn't ask if Kise found Momoi pretty or appealing – the bluenet assumed the model did so. His actions from the past were now reflecting on the present; one or two will be broken hearted after the soon-to-be break-up. Kuroko wished it wouldn't be Kise or Momoi, but they looked so in love with each other, it was impossible that the two would just shake hands and tell that they were feeling the same way – at least, not in Momoi's case. The bluenet could tell that Momoi was head over heels for Kise, and it would break her heart (again) if Kise dumped her, for reasons Kuroko didn't even know yet.

Kuroko needed to understand Kise, but the bluenet did understand the latter. From all these years, Kuroko knew and learned Kise's habits, pet peeves, secrets and so much more. Not only that, Kuroko was also able to become this special person who was allowed to hear of Kise's deepest secrets and problems. He was also the one who gave Kise advices and tips on whatever thing the blonde asked for. He was the one who paired Kise and Momoi together. But why, why couldn't he understand Kise's actions anymore? Why couldn't he figure out what Kise really wanted? Why couldn't he help? Kuroko was the only person who understood Kise better than anyone, so it should be a fact that Kuroko would be able to determine whatever problem Kise was facing or whatever reasons were behind his actions. He should be the best person to help the blonde, but that wasn't the case.

Kuroko was going to raise the question when Kise had interrupted him.

"Do you know that the full moon can cause insanity?" Kise suddenly asked as he stared at the bright, full moon up in the dark blankets of the sky. "People back in the old days believed it, that's why they avoided walking or sleeping under the glow of the full moon. Well, that's what I heard from from Momocchi."

Kuroko looked up to the bright full moon that seemed translucent, eerie and mysterious, even though it had been reached by American astronauts back in the Cold War days. "In the medieval times, people believed so. They said that sleeping or walking under the full moon would cause insomnia, insanity and even lycanthropy. Even more, the full moon has been associated to old farmer legends and beliefs. They say it's a good idea to harvest during the 'Harvest Moon', which is the full moon phase in September, a hunter would have good luck when it's 'Hunter's moon', the full moon phase amidst October, and so on," Kuroko said, blinking. "However, scientists have proven these old folktales and legends to be false. The moon does not deprive a man from sleep, cause his insanity or trigger him to morph into a beast, nor could the moon have effects on harvest and hunting. Despite science proving these legends wrong, some superstitious people still believe in them. Okaa-san kind of does, since Obaa-san claimed she suffered from temporary insanity when she slept under the glow of the moonlight. I think Okaa-san is just afraid of insanity, as everyone is."

"...Do you believe on those legends?"

Kuroko paused. He shook his head. "I don't think so. They are too absurd to believe, after all."

"Yeah," Kise started. "But some people still believe on them even if these legends aren't true at all. I don't get why people believe on such things without digging deeper into them. They just believe in what others say and believe, but I'm not that stupid to believe in such legends…"

"Well, I think there is a logical reason why people still believe in these legends. In my honest opinion, people believe in such phenomena because they want reasons," Kuroko explained. "People from the old days were afraid of things they cannot understand, like insomnia, weird animal behavior like howling, seizure effects from rabies, and most especially insanity. They connected these strange illnesses to out-of-the-ordinary phenomenon like the full moon – a prominent symbol to myths and legends. When they saw two strange things alike, people would reason out why these phenomena happened by connecting the two strange behaviors. Despite how weird and impossible it was, people still believed because they wanted to understand. Humans are afraid of what they do not understand...And even in our society, there are still things we do not understand and we want to understand more. Because there are still questions left unanswered and more questions born from answers, humans still hold onto these superstitions just to _understand_ what they cannot comprehend through science. Sometimes, they also believe because they want to give reasons and excuses behind their actions – like they killed someone because they were under the full moon or their harvest was so abundant because they harvested under the moon when it's actually because of the unnaturally rich minerals of the soil."

Kise pursed his lips, but after a minute, he spoke again, "Kurokocchi, are you afraid of not understanding things around you?" This time, Kuroko felt Kise's gold eyes bore into him. As Kuroko turned his head to face Kise, Kuroko held his breath to find those two dazzling golden orbs shine like crystals under the moonlight. "...Because I do." Kise continued.

"I don't understand why the people I love would suddenly betray and hurt me, or just...that I'll find out that I don't hold romantic feelings for them – that I only see them as...a close friend. I don't get how love works, or how people would know if they like or lust for someone, or if they truly love someone from the bottom of their heart," Kise explained. "I'm not really afraid of love itself...I'm just...I don't want to get hurt every time I love someone and find out that this person isn't really meant for me."

"You know, in the first months as Momocchi's boyfriend, I thought that I really loved her, that I love her more than my friends, family or even my past girlfriends. But after a while, I got...bored – like, every day, the same things kept repeating and repeating: holding hands, watching movies, _kissing_. It's like, every now and then, everything is the same...or...something is missing from the very beginning. Sometimes, when I just look at the sky like this, I always think about Momoichi, whether she's just a close friend or a lover. Sometimes I get confused of my feelings for her because this is the first time I'm in love and no one can even describe the feeling of love in words or actions. I want to tell myself that I do love her, because there were moments when my heart beat faster and my lips felt dry when I look at her, but there are also times that I just…I just see her as a friend or a sister. Don't get me wrong, Momoicchi is the best girlfriend a guy could ever have…but…" Kise sighed.

"I really don't know what to do, Kurokocchi. Ever since I realized this fact...I'm just...lost and confused. I don't know what to do. I made her choose between me and Aominecchi, and she picked me. I sacrificed my friendship with Aominecchi – did you know Aominecchi had a crush on Momoicchi? I was surprised, too. But, even though we're brothers, we're rivals. It doesn't mean I have to hand Momoicchi to him. But now that I have mixed feelings about her, I feel really guilty, not only for not having the same feelings she has for me, but also keeping her away from Aominecchi – the person who truly deserves her. Did you know that everything was a game, Kurokocchi? A battle of supremacy between me and Aominecchi? Aominecchi always won the challenges, but over time, I had wins of my own. I had stolen the opportunities and the attention he should've gotten by now, but I realized that, even if I stole everything from him, Momoicchi was the only thing he wouldn't bet…because he loves her. He was just…okay with everything being stolen from him…just as long as she's around. But…I, her boyfriend who still have doubts about his feelings for her, won her over just like that…"

Kise moved his hand to envelop Kuroko's hand resting on the armrest; a gesture that was asking for comfort. "I'm not terrified of love, but I'm starting to dislike it...I hate how it messes up one's mind and make people do crazy things in the name of love. Aominecchi's doing crazy things just to get Momocchi back. And yet, I don't even know if I _love_ Momoicchi," he sighed and said, "Love is torture."

Kuroko's blue eyes glinted under the moonlight. "True, love is painful, but beautiful at the same time...Sometimes, it is just hard to understand it...but..." Kuroko started. "...In my honest opinion, I think you're just confused of your feelings about Momoi-san. Kise-kun, tell me, why did you date Momoi-san?"

"...Because...I really liked her. She's cute, she's funny and she loves basketball – and she's pretty good player, an intellectual player behind the courts, that is. I don't know...she's kind of like you, Kurokocchi...only with a fangirl side, and boobs."

Kuroko punched Kise's arm. The blonde winced as his arm throbbed. Kise chuckled. "I'm just kidding, Kurokocchi! But...yeah, the reason I dated her is because...she understands me. Plus, she seems really fascinating at the time, like, she's the only person alone with you on the planet and you two have like unlimited time to discover new things and do fun stuff together. But, in the end, although she's the last person available to become a romantic interest, she still…feels like a friend. She's really beautiful, inside and out, but...she...she never really appeals to me as a romantic interest. And I don't know why."

"If you only liked Momoi-san as a friend..." Kuroko let Kise's fingers draw circles on his palm – a friendly and brotherly gesture they always did as children. "Who do you truly love?"

"I don't know...I'm still confused. My mind is appealing on the thought of Taikawacchi, but my heart is telling me she's only a very close friend – like she's my annoying little sister that if I committed a relationship to, it would feel like incest. Then, part of my heart says it's Momocchi, but my mind is telling me she's not. And then there's the other part of my heart that is still undecided, and my brain is hurting from just thinking about this whole relationship business," Kise sighed once again. "An inner voice told me to just go with the flow of things, but this relationship thing is such a burden to carry on my shoulders."

Kuroko nodded in understanding. "Kise-kun...you really are confused with your feelings about Momoi-san. Sometimes, those things do happen and you question yourself if you really love this person or just _like_ her as a friend," Kuroko remembered at the age of eight when he promised such a ridiculous commitment to his brothers to be their wife someday. The bluenet didn't like to admit that he was serious back then, dedicated even, to fulfill that innocent promise that was not necessarily ethical and moral to begin with. This just started with determination to become their wife, to enter long-lasting matrimony with them, a sweet and beautiful marriage his mother and father had entered. It was a simple crush and brotherly admiration towards them that Kuroko didn't expect to escalate in a certain degree. Kuroko didn't notice his cheeks flushed at the reminiscence of the memories.

"After a while, as you spend more time with her, you'll assure yourself that you really love her," when Kuroko entered puberty by the ripe age of 12, he saw his brothers not as the playmates and siblings he'd spent time together, but young, handsome teens who were still dedicated to protect and love their youngest brother at all cost. He didn't know how his infatuation for them triggered – was it bathing in the same shower with them, sleeping in the same bed with them, eating diner like an adorable, teenage couple, or exchanging 'I love you' s and kissing each other's forehead at night (that option was only reserved for Kuroko. To the Kiseki, none of them would dare to kiss each other's foreheads. But for Kuroko, they were always welcome to exchange kisses with the blue-haired phantom player)? Or maybe the romantic novels Kuroko read, or the lingering promise that he'd be their wife? Kuroko honestly didn't know, but, after a while, after his puberty sprout came along, he knew he loved his brothers more than what he could imagine in a familial love. "And that she's the one for you all along,"

"But, there are times when you'll ask questions to yourself again, if you do love her or not. Sometimes, things are hard on you two and you see your relationship getting weaker with every hardship you face, to the point where you compare your relationship to a broken bridge, ready to collapse with the weight of a pebble. Or, more often, you'll meet someone else and think that this other woman is the one for you all along, and wonder 'what if's' in your mind." But, at that ripe age of 12, Kuroko wasn't a naive child anymore. He was educated – he reasoned such events and decisions, he knew how things worked, he distinguished things that unacceptable from the acceptable, and he had firm goals and dreams attainable by human standards, but more importantly, he knew what was right and what was horribly wrong. He knew that this 'feeling of infatuation' was wrong, so horribly and disgustingly wrong that there was no one who could know about it and not vomit. (He was proven wrong, when Momoi and Hotaru patted him on the back and said that it was alright. _'It's alright,'_ they said, only because they _thought_ it was just teenager hormones and that this was only a temporary phase Kuroko had to endure) He tried to seek other potential love interest – which he did, Ogiwara Shigehiro was his name – but it all ended in futile attempts to reform his feelings about his brothers. In the end, Kuroko and Ogiwara remained friends…Although, Kuroko had picked up the hints Ogiwara left to tell that he wanted a relationship with Kuroko, a more romantic one. Kuroko wanted to accept, but he couldn't.

"In the end, after seeking and discovering what you really feel, reflecting your relationship with her, and giving her and your relationship with her a fighting chance, you'll _know_ and eventually _find out_ that you love her because she is her, and not someone else. You'll realize that you just couldn't compare her and your relationship because it's a whole new level. You'll finally understand this feeling of love and why you loved her so much." Kuroko remembered how devastated and delighted he was to finally accept his feelings for his brothers. He was relieved in the fact that he was able to finally stop the turmoil going on his head about what his feelings were. As it turned out, he didn't have to think of justifications to realize his feelings, it was explainable through the heart. However, he was devastated and disappointed about himself because not only was he _tainting_ his brothers, there was literally no hope for him to be able to commit himself to a romantic relationship with them, much less matrimony. But with the help of Ogiwara, who, after knowing the incestuous feelings Kuroko held for the latter's brothers, did not judge Kuroko in any way at all, which Kuroko appreciated very much. With the comforting gestures and advices, Kuroko was able to dedicate himself to become the best brother, one who was able to make his elder brothers the happiest men alive. Kuroko was, from then on, prepared to do anything just to make his brothers happy, even if it meant pain. Everything Kuroko had done for his brothers were gifted with broken hearts and tears, but, you know, it was all worth it…Just to make everyone happy.

Kuroko, then, looked at Kise with such serious and dedicated turquoise blue eyes that made Kise flinch from his spot. "All I'm saying is, please give Momoi-san a chance. It's alright to question your feelings for her – sometimes, it just happens. But, questioning your romantic feelings for Momoi-san doesn't already mean you don't love her. You have to seek within yourself for the truth. Don't just settle for false assumptions. If you do, there's a possibility you'll lose the one who was meant for you all along," Kuroko breathed in deeply and closed his eyes. He felt Kise's fingers stopped its motion. It took a lot of courage to say this _truthfully,_ to _let_ go of Kise and give him to Momoi. It was for the best after all. Kuroko promised to make his brothers happy – including and most especially, Kise.

"That's why," Kuroko opened his eyes and let out a small smile. He had decided, decided something that had his brother at stake. "I'm prepared to help Kise-kun. If ever you have troubles with anything, please let me know. I always have time for Kise-kun, even with how annoying you are sometimes."

Kise's golden orbs widened and glowed, as if, moisture had been building from them, but he blinked and pursed his lips. At that moment, Kuroko thought Kise was going to say something inspiring and meaningful as Kuroko did, but the bluenet didn't want Kise to break down here and cry.

"Ne, your speech was really good, but the ending ruined it!" Kise whined childishly (much to Kuroko's disappointment), but chuckled afterwards. In a blink of a motion, Kise held Kuroko from the waist and hoisted him up, then landing him on the blonde's lap.

Kuroko's cheeks began to warm when Kise brought him closer, while Kise chuckled when the bluenet looked away from his gaze. Kise took hold of Kuroko's chin and forced the bluenet to face him. Kuroko blushed when he was absolutely captured by those captivating golden eyes – they were like shining gold coins at the bottom of a fountain.

"I underestimated you," Kise started. "You know so much about love…and you tell it like you've been in love before…"

Kuroko tried to maintain his passive face when Kise tucked a stray hair behind his ear. It was just a brotherly gesture, but his sensitive spot was behind his ear. Kuroko cringed a little when Kise brushed his sensitive spot.

"Do you have someone you love?" Kise asked as he flashed his killer model smile. Kuroko merely looked away.

"I don't think I have anything to tell you, Kise-kun," Kuroko answered. "It's a secret…"

Kise cocked his eyebrow. "Kurokocchi, I've told you all of my secrets – even the most embarrassing and darkest ones, plus, you know all the girls that I've dated. Even Akashicchi doesn't know some of them. I think it's unfair if I'm always the one spilling the beans."

"But, it's…kind of embarrassing…" Kuroko shivered when Kise brushed that sensitive spot again. Kuroko glared at Kise while the blonde commented how the bluenet's cheeks were getting redder and redder.

"Come on, tell Ryouta-nii, don't be shy. Tell your big brother who's the lucky lady~"

Kuroko frowned. "Kise-kun, please stop that. You sound very creepy, like a lolicon trying to offer candy to child so he could snatch her and do weird and disturbing stuff to her…" the bluenet answered, as blunt as always. "Also…she…the one I like isn't a she…" Kuroko whispered, but it was unheard by the blonde.

"Ne, what did you say?"

"I said…she's…kind of…different…" Kuroko lied. "She's…a tomboy."

Kise widened his eyes, but softened a few seconds later. "So what? I don't mind Kurokocchi dating a boyish girl. I think it's adorable for Kurokocchi to have interest in those kind of women!" the blonde said. "As long as you love her – despite her sexual preference – things will be just fine, wouldn't it, Kurokocchi?"

With Kise's warm smile, Kuroko can't help but be assured of his choice. Even though Midorima and Kise have their own special someone, even if Kuroko couldn't be that special someone anymore – it was never him to begin with – and even if his love wouldn't be accepted by society, it would be fine, as long as he loved them with all of his heart. As long as his love keeps them happy – with or without him – it'd be fine.

Kuroko nodded and smiled. Kise smiled back with a goofy grin.

"So, aren't you going to tell who's the lucky tomboy?" Kise asked.

"I still would not," Kuroko said. "But I would give Kise-kun a clue."

"Eh! Really?! Okay, okay! What's the clue?"

"…She's taller than me."

"Eh! That's hardly a clue at all! Almost everyone at school is taller than Kurokocchi!"

"…So are you saying that I'm short? That's very offensive…"

"Eh! Wait, I'm sorry Kurokocchi! Wait, don't leave!"

Kise grabbed Kuroko at the waist, so the latter couldn't escape. Kuroko looked annoyed, but he liked how close Kise was to him. The blonde rested his head onto Kuroko's abdomen as the bluenet gently ran his fingers into Kise's blonde locks. _They're really soft_ , Kuroko thought.

"If that girl-guy-whatever you like hurts you, please let me know," Kise began. "If she ever hurts Kurokocchi, I won't forgive her…"

"Kise-kun…"

"You're really important to me. As much as I would really want you to be at my side, someday, I have to let go of you…so you could be with the person you love forever…and I want to know, if that person would cherish and love you as much as I do, if that person would take care of you like Akashicchi pampers you, and if that that person makes you happy like Aominecchi can…" Kise murmured. "I want to know if I made the right choice of letting you go, so that if 'someday' comes I wouldn't regret my decision…But, I hope that someday isn't today, or tomorrow… or for another 15 years or so."

Kuroko's blank eyes glinted and softened with emotion. Kuroko brought Kise closer to him and kissed the blonde's head, like they always did as children. "Don't worry, Kise-kun…That someday would be longer than you would expect."

 _After all, I'd be staying at your side forever_ , Kuroko wanted to add.

Kise chuckled. "Kurokocchi, close your eyes." The blonde said huskily, which made Kuroko blush redder.

"W-Why?" Kuroko stuttered, although his impassive expression remained. What was with the sudden change in Kise?

"It's a secret~" Kise murmured. "…Kurokocchi's lips must be soft, ne?"

Kuroko's eyes widened and his blush turned to a dark, cherry shade. "W-What're you!"

Kise gripped Kuroko's slim shoulders tightly, although not in the point of pain, and leaned forward. Kuroko was just frozen in place as his mind was busy trying to comprehend what was happening right now. His lips tingled in a strange way, as if they were crying desperately for the sensation of Kise's lips. He'd been waiting so long and now his fantasies were happening before him. Kise was going to kiss him. The love of his life, whom he had given to someone else, was going to be his first kiss. Kuroko didn't think anymore. He let his instincts do all the work. Kuroko closed his eyes and leaned forward as well. He could feel it–Kise's warm breath against his cold, pale skin; Kise's sharp and angular nose touching his small, button-like ones; Kise's warmth radiating from his crème skin – just edging closer and closer to him. He and Kise were under this spell, making the two indulge in such forbidden acts that Kuroko had tried to reject. Kuroko was drowning in his fantasy; he was removing his composure for his selfish wants.

 _I love you_ , Kuroko thought. _I really love you_ , as Kise's lips were just an inch away from his.

"I love you, Ryouta-nii." Kuroko muttered. Just an inch away…

And with that, the spell was broken. Just with simple words, Kise pushed Kuroko away.

Kuroko's eyes widened at the sudden force that compelled onto him, that separated him from Kise. But, when his doe-blue eyes gazed towards Kise, it didn't matter. His heart sank. Kise was staring at him, with fear, disgust and bewilderment in his eyes, because he was going to indulge such acts with his brother, his family. Kise touched his lips and made a wiping gesture, as if his lips had touched a dirty and unsanitary object. Kuroko clenched his fist and bit his lower lip. He looked at anything, anything besides Kise, because his heart couldn't take it. His heart couldn't take how Kise felt disgusted just by looking at him, just by reminding Kuroko how idiotic he was to let his composure go for the sake of his fantasies.

"I'm sorry…" Kuroko muttered as he removed himself from Kise's lap. Kise made no action to reach for Kuroko, and the blonde simply stared at the moon as if it was at fault.

"It's not your fault," Kise said, scratching his head. "The moon makes people crazy stuff sometimes, and people's curiosity, too. It is true that curiosity killed the cat…" The blonde chuckled, but it sounded forced.

Kuroko let out a forced smile, although pain was evident in his eyes. "Yes…yes it is."

Kise stood up from his chair and stretched his arms upwards. "Well then, let's go Kurokocchi! We don't want to stay under the moon no longer."

"Hai," Kuroko answered weakly. "I don't think I would be gazing at the moon for a while…"

* * *

"We still have 15 minutes, Kurokocchi~" Kise chimed, as if he had forgotten everything that happened earlier. "Where do you want to go next?"

"Actually, I think it's best if we go home now. If we're fast enough, we could catch the train to Akasaka and return home earlier." Kuroko commented. He was a few steps behind Kise. Although Kuroko wasn't mad or disappointed at what had happened, he did maintain this awkward distance between them. After all, it was Kise who took the initiative to keep himself away from the bluenet. Kuroko didn't like the distance, but he understood how irked Kise was.

It made Kuroko irked about himself, too.

Kuroko knew Kise hadn't forgotten what had happened. That horrendous, _forbidden_ act was like a scar. Although the wound had healed, there was a reminder that it was right there. It would take months – hopefully – for Kise to completely forget what had happened and just laugh about it the following day. But, for Kuroko, it wasn't just a mere scar anymore. It was another stab, another glass shard straight through his wounded heart. Every time his heart would beat fast because of his affections for his brothers, his chest would clench painfully. And Kuroko would remember the shards in his heart, the sharp and pointy objects that reminded him of the forbidden love he should've tried to resist harder.

They'd decided to go back to the Shinjuku main street to spend the remaining time sightseeing at the stores, stands and apartments Shinjuku had to offer. People were still awake and the city was still striving with people. Although the people were less in numbers in the night than in morning, one could still say that Shinjuku was one of the busiest places in Japan, even late at night. Different advertisements flashed on the large digital billboards, attracting some teenagers and otakus who were crossing the streets. Businessmen and office workers paid no attention on such things, but glanced at their watch every now and then as they waited for taxis to drive them back home. Kuroko wanted to explore more of Shinjuku, but Akashi wouldn't want it. The redhead wouldn't want him to get lost or be victimized by criminals. Although chances of that were slim, there were still hooligans out there.

"Alright then," Kise said. "The nearest train station is just two blocks away. Since it's 8:46, the latest train would arrive in 14 minutes. Anything you want to buy in 14 minutes?"

Kuroko shook his head. "No. I'm fine. We should just get to the train station before-"

" **Ki-chan! Tetsu-kun!** "

Kuroko froze from his spot and blinked. Wasn't that…

" **Tetsu!** "

Aomine!

Kuroko spun around and looked behind him. At first his sights landed on unknown people walking by him, but a flash of pink and blue made him think otherwise. After seconds of frantically searching for the origin of those voices, he saw the two: Aomine Daiki and Momoi Satsuki running towards them. Momoi looked tired and sweaty from running, but did not relent until she reached Kise. Her cheeks were flushed and her hair was in disarray; nonetheless, people stared at her as if she was an angel sent by heaven. Aomine trailed behind her, but his eyes were only fixated on Momoi. Those who looked at the rosette-haired teen were immediately intimidated and scared by the tanned teen, whose eyes resembled a wild and dangerous panther's. Kuroko wanted those eyes to look at him, but the panther had already chosen. Kuroko's eyes glinted with longing and hurt. Kise, however, was really surprised at his girlfriend's arrival with Aomine. The blonde didn't expect that with the world's population reaching 6 billion or so, Momoi had to be with Aomine.

Momoi, once she was just a leap-length from Kise, jumped and hugged the blonde, burying her face in Kise's chest on the process. Kise chuckled at Momoi's actions and gave his girlfriend a peck on her lips. Kuroko stared at the couple with pain in his eyes. Just a moment ago, Kise was frantic in wiping his lips as it almost came across Kuroko's, but now, Kise was showering Momoi with passionate kisses.

Kuroko just looked away.

"Ki-chan! Where were you?! I was so worried! You ran off with Tetsu-kun!" Momoi cried, tears brimming in her eyes. Kise brushed those tears away with his thumb and chuckled at Momoi's possessiveness. Kuroko, on the other hand, looked like a villain for separating Kise from the pink-haired girl. His chest ached and constricted from guilt that he almost felt he couldn't breathe. Even if the others weren't listening to their conversation, Kuroko felt their eyes boring into his very soul, branding him some sort of an antagonist in Kise and Momoi's love story.

"Sorry, Satsukicchi. I promise it won't happen again," Kise replied. He brought the girl closer to him. "I promise we'll never be apart again."

Kuroko felt like he was stabbed in the back. Now, Kuroko felt how his words of wisdom to Kise's relationship backfired on him – that, in exchange for those heart-warming words, was solitude from Kise. Aomine watched the romantic acts of Kise and Momoi from a close distance. Pain was also in his dark-blue eyes, but he didn't stop looking. _He was brave in doing that,_ Kuroko thought.

"Ah! Tetsu-kun," Momoi called as she turned her attention to the phantom bluenet. "What were you doing here with Ki-chan?"

If Kuroko wasn't as calm-headed as he was, he would've said that he was offended at how Momoi was treating him like some sort of obstacle between her and Kise. _'What are you doing with Ki-chan?'_ Momoi asked – he could've swore there was a hidden connotation there somewhere…a hidden connotation that expressed how much Momoi didn't want anyone – Kuroko included – with her beloved Ki-chan. Kuroko could understand that. He was also possessive of his brothers; Momoi was deeply in love with Kise. It was natural for lovers to be possessive of each other; love made them feel that way. But, Momoi wasn't the only one who was in love with Kise. Momoi wasn't the only one with the right to love Kise. Momoi wasn't the only one fighting for Kise's attention and feelings! Kuroko had the equal right to be possessive of Kise, too.

But, Kuroko gave up even before the battle had started.

"We were just sightseeing. Kise-kun gave me a tour of Shinjuku," Kuroko replied, mustering all the will power he had to not break his calm exterior. "Are you and Aomine-kun here to sightsee as well?"

Before Momoi could answer, Aomine had stepped into the conversation and interrupted them. "We were following you two," Aomine spoke as he fixated his wild and rigid eyes towards Kuroko. "It was all my idea."

 _Why?_ Kuroko wanted to ask, but his eyes were enough for Aomine to notice the unsaid question. Aomine sighed deeply and stepped in front of Kuroko. His dark and large hands took hold of those slim shoulders of the bluenet's and forced Kuroko to stare at him, only him. "I…I was worried…" Aomine began. "And I wanted to apologize for what had happened between us…I was about to apologize earlier, but you got whisked away." Kuroko knew who Aomine was pertaining to.

"It's not my fault you hurt Kurokocchi's feelings," Kise interjected, hostility and anger from his voice. "Don't take this personally, but you're really an idiot."

Aomine growled. "So, you wanna fight, eh? Then, don't go crying to Akashi when I'm done re-arranging your face." Before the two males began to throw each other punches, Kuroko slipped in between them, and pushed both teens away. Momoi held Kise back and told him it wasn't worth it. Kuroko just eyed Aomine, telling him from just a stare that fighting wouldn't do anything good, which Aomine responded by glaring darkly at Kise before taking a few steps back. Kise, on the other hand, just glared, but his anger was still seething from him.

"Kurokocchi, what will you choose?" Kise began, his bronze-shaded eyes not leaving Aomine's dark, navy blue eyes.

Kuroko was dumbfounded at the question and stared at Kise with a confused expression. Momoi looked as if she didn't have a clue on what Kise was saying. It was then that Kuroko remembered their conversation that happened earlier in the morning. "You're asking that now?" Kuroko said, _after what had done to my heart just now?_ Kuroko wanted to add. "I think you're off the timing…"

But, Kise disregarded the last comment. "Who do you choose, Kurokocchi? The person you love but wouldn't love you in the same way or the person you only like as a friend, but needs you?"

"Getting out of the topic, aren't we?" Aomine taunted. He grabbed Kuroko's hand and pulled the latter close to him. "Let's go, Tetsu."

Kise took Kuroko's other hand and pulled the bluenet closer to him, taking an opposing stance against Aomine. Aomine's eyes darkened. "Kurokocchi, stay with me," Kise began as he softened his gaze towards the bluenet. "We're going home."

"He can go with me, dumbass." A tug.

"Akashicchi gave me the responsibility of ensuring Kurokocchi's safety." Another tug.

Two opposing sides; which one would Kuroko choose? The person who he wanted to be with but wouldn't feel the same or the person who he liked as a friend but needed him? Kuroko had answered the former, but right now, would it be worth it? Kuroko now understood how naïve he was to choose the person he wanted to be with, how selfish he was to abandon a friend for a person with no guarantee of reciprocation. Kuroko now knew how things would end if he followed his selfish whims: He'd get rejected. And rejection _hurt._ Just as Kuroko watched Kise with those warm golden eyes that stared at him like he was some sort of unholy being, as he watched Kise wiped those soft lips as if the blonde caught a plague. He didn't want to see those actions every single day of his life, knowing he was like…a nuisance, a cockroach, a bottom feeder.

But no, that wasn't the case. In truth, he didn't want to become an antagonist anymore. He was responsible for pairing Kise and Momoi, so he shouldn't be the one separating them. Momoi needed Kise, as Kise needed her. Although Kise questioned his feelings for said girl, it didn't matter to Kuroko anymore. _Kise loved her,_ Kuroko assumed. _Because he didn't love me in the same way._ He had to let go now, he said to himself. Because he knew he'd never be loved in the same way.

He had to let go because this was this 'someday' Kuroko had been dreading for ever since he fell in love with his brothers. This 'someday' when his brothers would divert to different directions, leaving Kuroko alone and misguided. He had to let go of Kise right now; Kuroko could stay with Kise forever, but the blonde cannot. Plus, Kuroko, long before, had decided Momoi was the perfect one for Kise. Kise would be in good hands.

"Kise-kun," Kuroko faced Kise, his doe blue eyes glinting with regret. This action took a lot of courage, same as when Aomine watched the love of his life kiss another man. "I think you should escort Momoi-san home. It's getting really dark and it's dangerous for her to go home alone. I'll just go with Aomine-kun."

Kise looked defeated, defeated in a sense that he just lost another one-on-one against Aomine. "So…you mean…"

"I'll choose the person who needs me the most…" Kuroko murmured, letting out a weak smile. "Because, maybe…someday…I'll just fall in love with the person I chose to be with."

The blonde smiled and ruffled Kuroko's hair. "I see," the blonde said, happily. "Get home safely, okay?"

Kuroko nodded. Inside, however, he was feeling guilty of what he had done. Kise wasn't happy, not one bit. The blonde was forcing himself to smile, forcing himself to be happy with the girlfriend he had conflicted feelings about. Kuroko could see through that façade…He could see the feelings of pain and betrayal in those warm, golden orbs. He could see the clenched fists and the twitching smile. It hurt him when Kise did that, but it hurt even more because Kuroko was the one who did that to him.

But, it didn't matter anymore, because Kuroko made the right choice. Kise would be happy with Momoi, there was no doubt about it.

"Tetsu?" Aomine said as he awkwardly tried to touch the younger bluenet's shoulder. Kuroko watched as the _merry_ couple blended into the crowd, disappearing from Kuroko's line of view. "You looked kind of sad. Are you okay?"

 _No, I'm not,_ Kuroko wanted to shout. _Because Midorima-kun has someone else now, Kise-kun would never love me in the same way, and you hurt me. Why would I be okay?_

But, he regained his composure and took a deep breath. "Yes, I'm fine." Kuroko lied, though his eyes didn't. Aomine caught this lie and enveloped the smaller boy into his arms. Kuroko was sad, he knew it in the bluenet's eyes, but he didn't know why. Kuroko was just surprised as Aomine enveloped him into the tanned teen's warm embrace. The younger bluenet gave into the embrace, the warmth of Aomine's hugs that were so familiar of home and family, but Kuroko protested against Aomine and told the tanned teen to let go.

"Let go of me, Aomine-kun," Kuroko said, though his actions said otherwise. "People are starting to stare."

"I don't wanna," Aomine responded. "Not when you're also hugging me."

"It's a reflex. Please…just let go of me."

"I don't want to."

"Please, Aomine-kun. You're being childish."

"And you're being stubborn."

Kuroko pursed his lips and tried not to shed tears.

"You hurt me."

Aomine clenched his fists. "And I'm sorry," The taller male whispered as he brought Kuroko closer to him, closer to his heart. "I'm sorry…"

"…Please…don't leave me ever again."

* * *

 **[1]:** Kise Ryouta's stage name is Akashi Ryouta; therefore, his fans call or know him (in a formal context) as 'Akashi-san' or 'Akashi-sama'. Only a few people–those who attend the same school as him, his friends, and family–call him by his original last name 'Kise'. Although, there are a few times some students prefer to call him 'Kise', often times people call Kise 'Akashi Ryouta' in public because that's the name he's famous for.

 **[2]:** As I've said before, Akashi Ryouta is his stage name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never really been to Japan so Omoide Yokocho was totally based on pictures and imagination.


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unlike the previous chapter, this chapter is not proofread. I apologize for grammar lapses.

Kuroko didn't know what to expect when Aomine dragged him to any empty basketball court just a few blocks away from the Shinjuku main street. He wasn't in the mood for basketball, especially after what had happened between him and Kise – and playing basketball with an injured knee would be a little challenging and painful. But, Kuroko knew Aomine didn't dragged the former for a one-on-one play, Aomine just wanted to play basketball right now, and he wanted Kuroko to watch and wait for him until he gets tired and decided to come home. Words weren't needed to express their feelings or thoughts to each other – in Kuroko and Aomine's case – because both knew each other too well that a single look or gaze would mean so many words, thoughts and feelings. Both of them are transparent, easy to read and predict, but they are only transparent to each other's eyes. However, at the end of their 2nd middle school year, Kuroko couldn't figure out why and when Aomine get so cloudy, mysterious and opaque before Kuroko's azure eyes. It was like Aomine was starting to become foggy and translucent – like an old, scratched and dusty mirror.

Kuroko didn't like that.

He didn't like how he could not _read, understand_ , and _know_ Aomine anymore. For years, Kuroko was able to see through Aomine's thoughts, feelings and words, to know what was going on with Aomine's life, to be the only person to understand Aomine the most, but losing that special ability after a small, three-minute argument was really...ridiculous. Was their bond that brittle? Was the strength of their friendship not enough to withstand a small, heated argument? or, was Kuroko such a bad friend to Aomine? Kuroko once knew the answers to the questions – he knew their bond was strong, their friendship was tight, _he_ was Aomine's best friend – but now, doubts plagued his mind.

His deep thoughts were broken when Aomine went into a fast break and shot the ball in his formless position – he jumped backwards, past the basketball post, and shot the ball in an almost-horizontal angled body. The ball went through the hoop, the rim rattling, while Aomine landed gracefully on his feet, outside the boundary lines of the court. Kuroko found himself playing back in slow motion Aomine's way of landing – how the dark-skinned teen shifted his body just in time for his two feet to land on the ground, his body aligned in a vertical position. The dark-skinned male wiped the beads of sweat running down his forehead as he strode coolly to pick up the ball bouncing on the court. Kuroko found himself captivated by Aomine, from the dark-skinned boy's body to the latter's grace and force in executing his motions.

Kuroko forgot what he was here for, or where he was right now. The bluenette's eyes had a sparkle of admiration to it – how those azure eyes glinted in awe as Aomine ran, jumped and spun around just in time to dunk the ball through the hoop using such an awful power. Kuroko found himself staring at the 13-year old Aomine as he ran and broke from his opponent's strong defense, then jumped and smashed the ball right into the hoop despite two defenders who tried to stop him. Aomine landed on his two feet with a thud that echoed through the whole gymnasium. One of the two opponents landed on his bottom, obviously hurt from defending from the dark-skinned teen. When Kise headed for a rebound, Aomine did not follow Hotaru's strategy by not going to his designated post on the court. Instead, he helped the fallen opponent go back to his feet and told the latter not to stop trying.

Kuroko could also remember how Aomine won that match for the whole team. The dark-skinned teen yelled 'hurray' in such a loud voice that it echoed throughout the gymnasium. Kuroko could never forget that toothy but beautiful and enthusiastic smile plastered on Aomine's sweaty face as the older bluenette grabbed Kuroko, who was resting on the bench, and lifted the younger bluenette up.

 _"We won!"_ Aomine yelled. He was _happy_ , so happy in the point that tears were brimming on his eyes. _"We won the Winter Cup!"_

 _"Yes,"_ Kuroko replied as he wiped Aomine's sweat with the former's towel. _"We did, Aomine-kun. Congratulations to the both of us."_

Kuroko found himself wanting to change the things to go back to the way they were. The bluenette wanted Aomine to be enthusiastic and happy while playing basketball, not to be an arrogant and lazy ace who shows up late at practices and games, and never doing his best at all. He wanted the young Aomine he was sure he knew all too well, and not this Aomine who was translucent and unpredictable.

But, Kuroko shouldn't wish for that. Aomine was Aomine. The dark-skinned teen just grew up.

 _If growing up would just make him lonely,_ Kuroko thought. _He should never have._

Kuroko's thoughts were interrupted when a basketball softly hit him on the head. The bluenette stared upwards only to see Aomine scowling at with the latter's one eyebrow cocked upwards in a questioning manner.

"Are you alright, Tetsu? You seem like you're in deep thought." Aomine said as he sat next to Kuroko on the bench, the basketball spinning on Aomine's finger.

"Not really," Kuroko lied. "I was watching you play basketball."

Aomine seemed unconvinced. "Really? I was waving my hand in front of your face for like, three minutes and you didn't even budge."

The younger bluenette found himself dumbfounded. "Really?" Kuroko blinked a couple of times and looked away, to hide his embarrassment from Aomine. "I-I'm sorry."

Aomine smirked. "Geez, what're you apologizing for," he said. "Don't be like that Sakura guy in Touo." Kuroko looked at Aomine, then to the courts.

"It's Sakurai." Kuroko corrected, which Aomine replied with a snort, saying that he didn't care.

The bluenette knew Aomine didn't want to talk about _it_ _–_ to talk about this 'argument' they had, but Kuroko wanted to, and for a good reason. Kuroko wanted to know if that simple sorry, like what Aomine did, would patch things up or it would require more than that. He also wanted to know why Aomine said some hurtful things that scarred into Kuroko's mind, and if Aomine really meant everything he had said. Kuroko wanted to ask if he was really pesky and annoying, or if he was too dependent and selfish. If he was, he would change his own personality all together, for Aomine's benefit. Kuroko wanted to fill the gaps and lacks in his nature, so he could be a better friend to Aomine. He didn't want Aomine walking away and ignoring him anymore…No…never again. It was too painful to bear, more painful than it was with Midorima and Kise.

But, that was not the only reason why Kuroko wanted to talk to him about it. Kuroko was really hurt, and the way Aomine acted was truthfully unreasonable. Deep inside Kuroko's heart, he held a small grudge for Aomine – the type of anger that you wouldn't talk to the person you are angry at. Aomine had no right to shout at him like that, most especially no right to put the former's frustrations and regrets onto him. Kuroko was just trying to help Aomine! He wanted Aomine to attend practice for the latter's own benefit: not only to further furnish his skills and strengthen his endurance, but also to make-up with whatever conflict he had with Momoi. He wanted what's best for Aomine; he couldn't stand the fact Aomine was just wasting away when the latter could do so much productive things! Yet, in exchange for that care and concern, Aomine called him a burden and told him to go away. Sure, Kuroko might've been a little too pushy when Aomine was in a bad mood, but… was that how you talk to your closest friend!? Was that how you reciprocate the concern your closest friend felt for you? Was that how you treat the only person who understands, cares and loves you the most?!

In addition, Kuroko didn't like how Aomine acted as if there was never an argument between them, that Aomine never said hurtful things to Kuroko, right after Aomine apologized. Sure, Kuroko was a forgiving person – and he already forgave Aomine seconds after the latter said his apologies – but, there were still things that are too attached to let go without a proper apology and explanation.

"What did you exactly drag me here for, Aomine-kun? We should've gone home 15 minutes ago," Kuroko started. "We've also missed the 9 pm train. We have to wait for another hour before the next train comes. By the time we get home, it would already be past 10 and Akashi-kun will have our heads."

Aomine didn't reply. He also stopped spinning the basketball on his finger.

Kuroko glanced at the silent dark-skinned teen and sighed. "If you don't have anything else to say, I suggest we go to the other train station down at the south. Maybe they have available trains that lead to Akasaka-"

"I'm really sorry, Testu. I really am." Aomine said suddenly, freezing Kuroko into place. Kuroko glanced once again at Aomine with such emotion-filled azure blue eyes that they weren't blank anymore – they reflected such strong feelings of longing and affection no one can imagine such impassive and calm Kuroko Tetsuya could produce.

"Aomine-kun…" Kuroko started. He was about to face Aomine but the latter had stopped him by holding him by the shoulders.

"Don't. It'll make everything hard for both of us." Aomine murmured. "Don't speak and just listen."

Kuroko nodded. He heard Aomine took a big breath – a habit of the navy-haired teen when he was nervous. Kuroko hasn't heard or remembered Aomine doing that ever since their second championship at their 2nd middle school year. Apparently, Aomine had grown more confident at every win they had at basketball, but after winning so much, Aomine had not only developed confidence like the other Miracles but also arrogance. It was alright to be confident – it gives you an edge in the courts – but being arrogant is a different thing. They say arrogance is the reason why the greatest generals of all time were defeated. It was because of their arrogance to listen to superiors or do their best and proceed in caution in battle. Same could be said in basketball. If you were too careless and if you were holding back in the game, you'll definitely loose. But, in Aomine's case – even if the light had been too arrogant a dozen times – he just won't fall. He was just that strong. Kuroko admired that strength of Aomine's, but hated the latter's arrogance.

With Kuroko's back facing Aomine, Aomine took a deep breath then exhaled. Kuroko could feel Aomine's intense gaze at his back, and Kuroko wanted to look behind and face those wild and determined eyes of the color of midnight blue. But, Kuroko composed himself and waited for whatever Aomine would say.

"I should've acted the way I did. It was really immature and unreasonable. You've done nothing wrong; you were just trying to help. And I, who couldn't even control my frustrations and manage my temper, shouted at the person who cared and didn't give up on me. I yelled horrible and harsh things at my partner, my closest friend, my own brother. I shouldn't have said those things; I shouldn't have done that," Aomine said. He looked reluctant as he said his apologies – Aomine was swallowing his pride right about now, and that's saying something since Aomine was also known for his large ego. He scratched the back of his neck. "I don't have any excuses to give my actions any valid reasons, or make this apology any better…But…Tetsu…I'm just want you to know that…I never meant everything what I've said and…I still want you to be my partner and best friend. I know...things won't go back to the way they were but...at least give me another chance."

Kuroko's eyes shone as those azure orbs were glazed with tears, but Kuroko resisted and told himself not to cry. He remained his impassive expression despite his eyes telling his true emotions.

 _No_ , He wanted to say. _Things can go back to the way things were._ But, he couldn't. Kuroko knew it was impossible for things to be they were before. He knew Aomine won't return to his basketball-loving self back when he was still in middle school, and even if he did, it just won't be the same. Kuroko also knew that he couldn't go back to his innocent-self, when he looked upon his brothers with admiration and not affection, because he just can't simply look on his brothers without wishing he was not their brother, but a lover. He couldn't talk to them or hold onto them without blushing and wishing their actions were more intimate, or thinking and dreaming of a fantasy wherein they reciprocated his feelings full-heartedly.

He also knew that Aomine wouldn't act so carefree around Kuroko, after what the latter had said to the former. Kuroko, on the other hand, would still remember and feel the lingering pain he felt when Aomine said those harsh words and the painful reality that Kuroko would never have Aomine's eyes and affection. Kuroko will never forget that Aomine's heart was already stolen by someone else, and that Kuroko would always be Aomine's partner and burden. There was no use hoping that things would go back they once were, but by accepting Aomine's apology, they would be able to remove this barricade or obstacle that was slowly destroying their friendship. It would, at least, open a leaf in their friendship – a stronger bond after a fight – and maybe, Aomine will start being transparent again, trust Kuroko again.

Kuroko gently removed Aomine's hands by his shoulders and spun around, facing the dark-skinned teen. Under moonlight and the streetlights, Aomine's eyes glinted with dedication, courage, and perseverance, but Kuroko most noticed the spark of passion under those pools of midnight blue, the color of the night sky above them, the color of the wild flowers Kuroko once found in the forest at Uneo. Kuroko loved Aomine's eyes the most because you would never see those emotions from someone else. This was Aomine Daiki's unique trait – maybe even an Aomine Daiki perk.

"It's alright, Aomine-kun," Kuroko started, letting out a soft smile, much wider than his usual smiles, but more meaningful and expressing more emotions. For once, his emotionless face was expressing feelings and thoughts. Aomine Daiki can't help but stare at this new-side of Tetsu. "I already have forgiven you, Aomine-kun. And…despite several disagreements and arguments, I'll always remain your partner, your best friend, and your shadow. I'll never give up on you…because…you're…my…big brother."

Kuroko was already accepting his defeat now. He was just going to be Aomine's younger brother anyway. He will always be. It hurts to smile when you can't say the true emotions that you locked inside your heart; when you have to admit to yourself that there was no any other way. But, Kuroko does really want to be Aomine's partner and best friend. He doesn't want anyone else to be Aomine's shadow!

Aomine's eyes sparkled with emotions Kuroko couldn't identify, but this was later on replaced by the dark-skinned teen's genuine happiness as he smiled, although brief, the beautiful and dazzling smile Kuroko remembered when they first won the Winter Cup. It was nostalgic how that smile of Aomine's, back then, was _for_ Kuroko, and him alone. He loved every bit of that smile and how it fits Aomine's features and contours. Kuroko wanted to see that smile a while longer, or any reassurance that maybe…he'll see that smile again.

For now, Kuroko was left with an unanswered plead.

Aomine offered his fist to Kuroko. "That's my partner!" the dark-skinned teen said. Kuroko gladly bumped his fists on Aomine, and the younger bluenette wondered how long they haven't bumped their fists together.

 _It was too long,_ Kuroko assumed.

Kuroko thought that his Aomine had returned back, with that smile and that fist bump, but Kuroko must face reality that this was only a brief moment – a slip-up – and that the Aomine from three years ago would never return. And even if he did, it just wouldn't be the same.

Aomine stood up and flex his arms. He folded them behind his head. "Want to go to Majiba? My treat-" Before Aomine could finish his sentence, he was hit on the head by a flying basketball. The dark-skinned teen yelped in pain as he rubbed his head, then looked behind him to search for the assailant. The tall, purple-haired center stepped into the light, carrying a bag of sweets in his arms while munching on his Maibou cracker stick. As usual, Murasakibara harbored a lazy and lax expression, although it had a twinge of annoyance into it.

"There you are Kuro-chin~ I've been looking all over for you. Don't you know Kise-chin is on his way home already?" Murasakibara complained as he threaded towards Kuroko. The tall player ruffled Kuroko's head, much to the bluenette's annoyance.

Kuroko gently slapped Murasakibara's hand away. "Please stop that," Kuroko said. "And I apologize for being late. I was with Aomine-kun."

"What the hell did you hit me for?!" Aomine shouted, still rubbing his head. Murasakibara spared him a glance, then looked back at Kuroko.

"I thought you two were fighting?" Murasakibara drawled.

"We've made up, dumbass." Aomine answered, but Murasakibara ignored him again.

"Aomine-kun apologized to me. We're in good terms again." Kuroko answered. The purple-haired teen smile and patted Kuroko's head, like a puppy.

"That's good then~ Aka-chin will be delighted about this news~" Murasakibara murmured. Kuroko glared at the taller teen.

"Please stop that. I don't like being petted like a dog."

"Eh~ But, Kuro-chin is just as adorable as a puppy. Although, not as strong as a dog…"

"Please stop comparing me to animals, Murasakibara-kun. I would appreciate the thought."

"Damn you, Murasakibara! That hurt! And you damaged my ball!"

"Shut up, Mine-chin. That's your own fault because Mine-chin is so hard-headed"

Kuroko silently chuckled at the bickering teens.

* * *

They arrived home at exactly 10:35 pm. The trio waited one hour to catch up with the 10 pm train to Akasaka down at the southern train station at Shinjuku Main street. After boarding and travelling through train, they had to ride a bus to the suburbs, and then walk back to their house. Aomine and Murasakibara had no fear of encountering any gangsters as they walk since they looked dangerous to be victimized judging on their rigid expression and their bulging muscles. But they looked cute and silly as they hold onto one of Kuroko's hands, as if they were walking with a baby in between them. Kuroko looked annoyed and demanded not to be treated like a child, but Aomine reasoned out that since Kuroko easily disappears, he should be strictly supervised, else, Kuroko would get lost. Murasakibara added that Kuroko looked so helpless and weak that he might be taken advantage of someone with dark intentions. Kuroko promised to himself that he would Ignite Pass that two later on.

They were greeted with an irritated Midorima and an already-asleep Kise at the living room. Murasakibara and Aomine pursed their lips and walked towards the stair case as if the two didn't come home late. Kuroko just stood at his spot, but gave a questioning look at Murasakibara and Aomine, asking what the two were doing.

"Where have you two been?" Midorima asked, like a wife asking her husband if she was being cheated on. Murasakibara and Aomine froze.

"Shinjuku." Aomine answered.

"Didn't I already tell you that?" Murasakibara asked, obviously trying to dodge the bullet. Kuroko awkwardly stood at the entrance.

"Kuroko, sit down." Midorima commanded. "You two idiots, stay."

"I'm not an idiot," Murasakibara defended. "Although, Mine-chin is."

Aomine glared darkly at the purple-haired teen.

Midorima sighed and covered his face with his palm, a habit when Midorima was seriously irritated at the situation. "Seriously. Where have you been to – wait, let me rephrase that – where have you taken Kuroko? You two were just given simple instructions: Find Kise and Kuroko, then escort them home. But, that's not what happened. Kise went home earlier than Kuroko. And you two idiots went home by walking. Do you realize how many hooligans are out there? Do you even realize how dangerous if Kuroko was ever victimized by them? You two very well know Kuroko won't be able to defend himself with his cheeky and straight-forward attitude! Why did I even entrust you two with the act in the first place."

"Midorima-kun, I don't know if I should be feeling pleasant for your concern over me, or annoyed because you think I can't handle myself." Kuroko muttered, but he was ignored.

"We got home, that's what matters," Aomine said. "I'm sure this would never happen again."

Murasakibara nodded in agreement. But, Midorima still looked unconvinced.

"We're sorry of what we've done," Kuroko interjected, catching the attention of Midorima, Aomine and Murasakibara. "We're deeply sorry for all the trouble we've caused and we promise not to do it again. You have our word, Midorima-kun."

Midorima stared at Kuroko, looking for any lies and doubts in the bluenette's expression and words. But, when Kuroko remained his impassive but firm expression, Midorima was assured that they would hold onto their word. The green-haired shooter sighed.

"Fine," Midorima said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "You may go."

**"Not just yet."**

Murasakibara and Aomine were petrified half-way at the staircase while Kuroko wasn't even given a chance to move from his seat. Midorima paled, but shifted his glasses, expressing that he was uncomfortable in this situation. Kise remained oblivious because he remained sleeping – the blonde must've fallen asleep while waiting for Kuroko and the others to come home. Kuroko let out a small and secretive smile at the thought – but it didn't erase the nervousness in his chest, though (or the aftertaste of the bitter memories he spent with Kise tonight).

There, at the doorway leading to the dining room, stood the red-haired Captain of the Generation of Miracles, leaning against the door frame with a smile on his face. Girls (and some boys) might think that Akashi looked handsome and dazzling with that killer smile, but the Miracles knew that the 'Killer Smile' of Akashi's is actually a smile with killer intent. In shorter terms – which is not meant to be a pun – Akashi is definitely pissed off right about now, and the red-haired is saying that someone was going to die tonight.

And that someone might be one of the three late comers. Kuroko was immediately erased from the list though.

"Ah, welcome back, Atsushi, Daiki, Tetsuya. How nice of you three to come at around 10:35 pm when our agreement stated that you must already be at home at ten pm; I'm _amazed_ by your punctuality." Akashi said, still smiling. Although his voice was revealed to be cool, calm and charismatic as before, there was an underlying tone of anger and malice into it. The red-haired's smile only made worse as the menacing smile only confirmed the tone of voice.

Akashi emitted such a dark aura that Aomine and Murasakibara can't even move or defend themselves.

"Shintarou, take Ryouta back to his room. He'll only catch a cold if he sleeps here," Akashi instructed. Midorima only nodded before carrying the sleeping blonde up on his back and headed upstairs. Kuroko swore he saw Midorima lips move to form the words 'Good luck' at Aomine and Murasakibara as he passed by them. Aomine glared darkly while Murasakibara wondered if Midorima was sarcastic or serious, or if the purple-haired teen would thank Midorima for his concern or _crush him._

Kuroko felt a sense of dread as he, along with Aomine and Murasakibara, was left alone with an angry Akashi – of all people.

The red-haired signaled the three teens to come into the living room for a sensible discussion. The three teens couldn't help but sweat bullets when Akashi flashed a smile to them.

' _Don't let this be our last night'_ They thought.

**OOOOoooOOOO**

Akashi remained frowning as Aomine and Murasakibara shared their sides of the story. The red-haired had let the two explain their excuses, while Akashi had his arms crossed, as if saying that he would not accept their lateness even with valid excuses. Akashi had to lecture the two about proper punctuality – and responsible brotherhood as they exposed Kuroko to the dangers of the night – but, when the red-haired realized it was already 11 pm and the two idiots were struggling to keep awake already, Akashi relented and told the three to go to sleep. However, they had three times the training menu tomorrow.

"Tetsuya, come here for a second. I would like speak to you about specific and important matters." Akashi called as they were about go to their separate rooms. Murasakibara looked at the situation questioningly while Aomine glanced at the two before heading to his room at the other hallway. Midorima was assumed to be asleep in his own room, and Kise was in a deep slumber in his respective room. When they heard Murasakibara close the door to his room at the left hallway, Akashi and Kuroko were left at the main hallway, just across Kise's and Midorima's rooms.

"What do you need, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko asked. He really wanted to go to his room and change the clothes he was wearing because it felt weird and constricting to wear school clothes inside his own home. Akashi must've noticed this and smiled. Compared to earlier, Akashi was calmer, gentler and a lot like a mother. But, the red-haired was always like this to the bluenet, and to the bluenet only.

Akashi brushed his soft and larger hands into the bluenet's blue locks, making Kuroko visibly flinch and the bluenet's cheeks to redden. Akashi seemed to be amused at the bluenet's reaction, but chose to ignore it.

"Are your injuries fine?" Akashi asked, his tone turning into a serious but concerned one. Akashi trailed softly the spot where Aomine accidentally hit Kuroko with his elbow. Kuroko pursed his lips as he remembered the pain he felt as Aomine's elbow came in contact with Kuroko's head – he felt the pain once again as he remembered – but, the pain suddenly dissolved when Akashi gently drew circles on the spot using his soft fingers.

"Yes, I'm fine." Kuroko replied.

Akashi paused, his heterochromatic eyes scanning Kuroko's every inch of his body. Those sharp eyes focused on Kuroko's knee. "How about your knee?" the red-haired asked.

"It's hard to bend it," Kuroko explained as he tried to bend his injured knee, only to feel a sharp and unpleasant pain. "But, other than that, my knee is fine."

Akashi nodded,contemplating something. The red-haired ordered Kuroko to raise the hem of his pants, so Akashi could see Kuroko's injured knee. Once Kuroko raised the hem, Akashi knelt down to get a better view of the knee. The bluenet's injured knee was bandaged, but it was obvious that the bandage had been wrapped on the knee for more than five hours already: the bandage was wrinkled and that it was starting to come loose. Furthermore, it faintly reeked of medicine, which means that the medicine applied on the wound has dried up. The bandage would need to be replaced and the medicine must be reapplied to ensure that Kuroko's wound would heal well and fast, and would not easily be infected by germs.

Before Kuroko could ask if he could go to his room because he was already sleepy, Akashi had knocked Kuroko's legs off balance, caught the bluenet by the back and shifted Kuroko's position in Akashi's arms. Kuroko had only realized after five seconds that Akashi was carrying him bridal style, without putting stress on Kuroko's injured knee. Kuroko blushed as Akashi carried him in such an intimate position, and Kuroko could feel Akashi's warmth and hear the sound of his heartbeat. Kuroko felt how Akashi cradled Kuroko so carefully, like the bluenet was a fragile glass or a small baby. Although Kuroko hated being treated like a child, he liked – no, loved – being close to Akashi, and all to his brothers, in this way.

"Would you mind opening the door, Tetsuya?" Akashi said. Kuroko nodded and sheepishly turned the knob of Akashi's door, and pushed the door open. Akashi entered his own room, which was only illuminated by the faint glow of the moonlight from his window. The moonlight cast such large and dark shadows, enveloping Akashi's room. Kuroko blinked several times before he realized he was entering Akashi's room with Akashi – that only caused the bluenet to blush furiously and latch on Akashi's neck as if it was a life line. Akashi chuckled. Even with darkness, he walked into his room with ease – as if he was seeing through the dark – and placed Kuroko on his bed. Kuroko, on the other hand, sensing that he was placed on Akashi's bed – of all places – blushed even more and felt very queasy Kuroko's stomach was filled with fluttering butterflies, all trying to escape, and he couldn't stop curling and uncurling his toes as he thought of different _fantasies_ that he shouldn't think about with his brother. Kuroko also felt nervous and excited, and he felt he was glued on this spot of the bed. He couldn't move, mainly because he didn't want to. He wanted Akashi to pin him here, to trap him on this spot and then bend down and –

Kuroko mentally slapped himself. Why was he thinking these thoughts?

The door closed shut and Kuroko heard clicks of metal being locked. Kuroko blushed and felt excited even more. But, then the lights clicked on and that excitement disappeared. Kuroko mentally sighed in relief. He was able to free himself from the grasps of his own fantasies and illusions as he sat up from bed, his blush fading from his cheeks. That nervousness and excitement disappeared in an instant – which is good, Kuroko reminded himself – because if it lasted longer maybe Kuroko would embarrass himself on Akashi's bed by –

Kuroko shook his head.

"Are you feeling alright, Tetsuya? You look…a little flushed." Akashi said as he approached and sat on his bed next to Kuroko while holding a first aid kit.

"No, I'm alright. Thank you for your concern, Akashi-kun." Kuroko replied.

Akashi smiled at Kuroko's politeness and instructed Kuroko to lay his knee on the bed. Kuroko did as he was told. Akashi placed the first aid kit next to Kuroko's knee and rolled up the latter's pants until the bluenet's mid thigh. Akashi unraveled the bandages. Kuroko frowned at the sight of his wound. Although it didn't hurt when the wound came in contact with air and it wasn't bleeding anymore, it still looked fresh and pink. The skin on Kuroko's knee was definitely scarred and damaged, and flesh could be seen. Dried blood could be traced at the perimeter of the wound. Since the wound covered so much area on Kuroko's knee, once it heals, the wound would definitely leave a large scar on his knee. Most of Kuroko's scars (results of Kuroko's and his brothers' carelessness) are noticeable because it contrasted so much on his pale skin. Although, once the wound heals, the scar wouldn't be seen through his pants; it'll definitely catch attention when he's on a game or in practice (since he's always wearing shorts in games or practices).

Akashi frowned at the sight of Kuroko's wound. His brows furrowed, showing Akashi's dislike on the sloppiness of the application of medicine, but didn't say a word about it. Akashi opened the first aid kit and brought a bottle of medicine, cotton balls and a pair of tweezers. The red-haired clipped the cotton balls between the tweezers, and then poured a generous amount of medicine on the cotton balls. The medicine radiated a weird and strong aroma of mint and oregano that it hurt Kuroko's nose. Akashi took a firm grip on Kuroko's leg and gently applied medicine on Kuroko's wounds. The bluenet flinched at the first contact of the medicine on Kuroko's wound; it still hurt when the wound was applied with medicine. But, Kuroko willed himself down, swallowed the pain and sat still.

"S-sorry, Akashi-kun. Please go ahead." Kuroko said, which made Akashi smile.

"It's alright. It's natural to react to pain." Akashi explained, patient and composed. The red-haired continued on his ministrations, while Kuroko gripped the bed sheets underneath him. The pain wasn't unbearable, but it made Kuroko very uncomfortable and queasy in a bad way. Akashi, noticing this, made his ministrations gentler and slower.

"I heard from Atsushi that you and Daiki have resolved your conflicts." Akashi began.

"…Yes, we did," Kuroko replied. Akashi remained silent, signaling the bluenet to explain more – to give the story more details. The bluenet sighed. "Aomine-kun found Kise-kun and I at Shinjuku. When Kise-kun left to escort Momoi-san home, it was then Aomine-kun apologized. Later, at the basketball courts, Aomine-kun apologized to me once again and asked if…we would be partners and best of friends again. Then, Murasakibara-kun came."

"I see," Akashi said, not looking onto Kuroko's turquoise eyes. "Did you accept?"

Kuroko let out a groan when pain coursed through his body. "…Yes…I did." Kuroko replied. "Aomine-kun will always be my partner and my best friend."

Akashi was quiet and still for five seconds. He placed the tweezers inside the first aid kit and shot the cotton ball to the trash can that was a good 20 steps away. The cotton ball went in the trash can. Akashi, then, took out the roll of bandages. "What about Ryouta? What happened between you and him in Shinjuku?"

Kuroko immediately remembered how he and Kise almost kissed, only to be pushed away and told that the moon caused this _insanity_ – the insanity of a forbidden love for a sibling, a brother. Kuroko remembered how Kise expected that he would be chosen by Kuroko as the phantom's new light, that the bluenet would realize that Aomine was not worth it. Kuroko also remembered how he pushed Kise away, how he told the blonde to learn to _love_ the person he likes and leave the person he truly loves. Kuroko remembered the hurt expression Kise showed, and the façade that followed afterwards. But, that wasn't his fault, was it? Kuroko's love for Kise wasn't innocent anymore, it was insanity, unnatural. In order to keep Kise from this insanity, Kuroko pushed the blonde away – pushed Kise to greener pastures, to Momoi who Kuroko thought would give what Kise needed and wanted the most in his life. Kuroko could never melt Kise façade, but he believed that Momoi would be the person who would be able to do that – to save Kise.

But, in Kuroko's heart, he never believed in Momoi because he was confident he was the _one_ who could save Kise because he loved Kise more than anyone in the world. But that ideology was stupid because love cannot be measured quantitatively and qualitatively. It depends on the person who you were giving love too – if your love was more than enough or lacking. In Kuroko's case, he knew his love was more than enough, _too much to a person's liking, too toxic and too sweet for Kise's tastes._ Love was like a river, either it was parched, flowing like a gentle and plentiful stream, or raging withstrong currents enough to drown a man and his wife.

Kuroko's love was the type of river that looked shallow, but once you dive in it, the river was discovered to be so deep and would pull anyone into its depths with its currents. His love was the most dangerous, too risky.

It made Kuroko's heart ache to think he could never express his love because it was unwanted, insane and dangerous because of its immoral nature.

Akashi noticed the saddened and lonesome expression Kuroko made – the pursed lips, the stilled breathing, the frozen fingers and the longing and hurt turquoise eyes. Once the red-haired finished bandaging Kuroko's knee, Akashi brushed his fingertips on Kuroko's cheek, much to the bluenet's surprise. Kuroko flinched and blushed as Akashi traced circles on Kuroko's cheek with the latter's thumb.

"What did Ryouta do to make Tetsuya show such a lonely face?" Akashi asked gently, but deep inside, the red-haired wanted to stab the blonde with his scissors for making Kuroko sad.

"Nothing." Kuroko answered, but that was an obvious lie. Akashi pursed his lips.

"Tetsuya, don't be stubborn," Akashi said, leaning towards the bluenet. Akashi nuzzled at Kuroko's neck, making Kuroko blush even redder. But, the bluenet remained composed.

"P-Please, Akashi-kun. What are you doing?" Kuroko stuttered.

"Nuzzling."

"Y-You know that's not what I mean."

Akashi moaned in delight. Kuroko stilled. This was followed by a momentary silence.

"Testuya, can you play at the practice game against Seirin this Saturday?" Akashi asked, breaking the silence. "There is a possibility that the regulars would be playing against Seirin basketball team, instead of the second-string."

"Is that so…" Kuroko murmured, struggling not to nuzzle and cuddle back at Akashi. "Why? I thought the second-string would be playing against them."

"There's…" Akashi purred "been a change of plans. According to Satsuki, Kiyoshi Teppei, the _Iron Heart,_ will be playing. What's more, Hotau and Satsuki found a formidable player – someone who could par with our abilities in the near future. Not much is known about this person, except that he defeated Kiyoshi Teppei once in a one-on-one battle has this...extraordinary and innate jumping ability."

"Someone…who could par with all of you?"

"Yes. Satsuki described him to have a similar style to Daiki. Although this person was said to be improving, Hotaru said that this person, once he improves his skills, could par with us – become someone who could level with the Miracles, maybe even _be_ a Miracle. Hotaru even gave him the title: _'The Miracle that didn't become one of the Generation of Miracles'_ out of this speculation. It's kind of silly, isn't it?"

"I don't think so," Kuroko defended "Anyone who loves basketball and works very hard to strengthen his abilities would be able to reach _your_ levels. Although it would take time, wins and losses, anyone who strives to the top would be able to reach the top, if he believes in himself. We started as average basketball players, but we were able to become strong and formidable players because of our perseverance, hard-work and love for basketball. Without our passion, we may never have reached this stage."

Akashi only smirked and gave a nod. "I have to agree with you, but that's not the only factor that made us who we are," before Kuroko could ask what Akashi had said, the red-haired placed a finger between Kuroko's lips, silencing the bluenet. "But, I'm going to going argue about it with you. For now, I will leave you speculating about it."

Once Akashi felt that Kuroko wasn't questioning the earlier statement, the red-haired removed his finger. Akashi could've swore Kuroko blushed when Akashi placed his finger on Kuroko's lips. The red-haired just mentally chuckled at that reaction. "I wanted to confirm if you were able to play this Saturday since I want to test out some theories. First, I want to test the efficiency of our co-op play. Next, I want to see if Satsuki theories are correct – that your skill of misdirection has improved in a sense that it could last longer and more effective to those players who have sharp eyes. Along with that is anothe test to see if your endurance and stamina has improved. Lastly, I want to gather data about Seirin's players and their stratedgy, and even more data from the Iron Heart and this...new contender."

Kuroko frowned. "…Are you saying that we are only playing just for the sake of information?"

"Of course. Knowledge is essential to our victory – has our pass victories relied upon Hotaru and Satsuki's analysis and information gathering not enough evidence? And I'm not saying that Seirin is a – how should I say this – _testing site_ for our abilities. That would be very offensive on Seirin's part, although I admit they are a weak team compared to us," Kuroko shot Akashi glare. Akashi chuckled and patted Kuroko's head. "If I do underestimate Seirin's abilities, I wouldn't be taking measures on testing their abilities and taking precautions of what they can do to us. I recognize Seirin's abilities; So far, I think they're the most formidable team out there. Furthermore, every challenge is a test on our skills and abilities; don't act that this is not true. Consider the practice game against Seirin as test of your capabilities; this practic game is a challenge that you would have to take seriously and comprehensively in order to self-evaluate your abilities. And of course," Akashi smiled. "Let's try to have some fun and work in unison for the common goal."

Kuroko let out a small smile, proving that he was satisfied with Akashi's answer. Although the part where victory was involved – Kuroko did not like that. "I'll see what I can do, Akashi-kun. I do hope that I would be able to play. I haven't participated in any official games as of late."

"Alright then. You'll have the regular training menu, but don't take it so hard onto yourself; you'll only end up hurting yourself like last time. I don't want you to get hurt again," Akashi instructed. Kuroko nodded. "Good. Good night then, dear Tetsuya." Akashi brushed Kuroko's bangs and gave the bluenet a goodnight kiss on the latter's forehead.

Kuroko nodded and said his late night greetings before scurrying away from Akashi's room with a cute, bubble gum pink blush on the former's cheeks. Akashi's cat-like eyes followed Kuroko's move before the latter closed the door behind him as he left.

Akashi would've commented on how amusing it was to see Kuroko blush like a girl who just spoke with her crush, but he didn't. He didn't show any signs of amusement whatsoever. His lips were pressed in a thin line.

Akashi Seijuro is a man known for many things, but that didn't include being an oblivious fool.

* * *

Kuroko reached the door to his room. His heart was beating fast and he felt he was still in a daze. Every time his brothers would give him a good night kiss on the forehead (on Kise and Aomine's case, at the nose, cheek or forehead), he could feel electrifying shocks travelling through his body as those lips touch his forehead. Afterwards, he could feel his body in a state of mild pleasure; his body feeling those fluttering butterflies in his stomach and chest, and his body yearning for more kisses. But, when they bid their 'good night's to him, Kuroko would realize that those kisses were innocent – those kisses were only a show of their pure and innocent brotherly affection for him, and Kuroko felt sick thinking that those kisses were meant for _more._

This was what Kuroko was starting to feel.

Although Akashi's kiss was brief, cool and electrifying, Kuroko couldn't feel happy about it because he was thinking of it as a kiss from a _lover_ , which Akashi is most definitely not. How could he think Akashi was his lover? How could he _taint_ Akashi with those thoughts? He loved Akashi so much and it hurt not to express those feelings. But, it was painful when Kuroko was hoping that they would return the same feelings, imagine that they were _his_ , and think so lowly of the brothers he adored and admired for years.

The feeling was awful – guilt and despair mixed into one blade, killing him slowly and painfully.

He wasn't able to notice that Aomine was leaning at the doorway, watching the stilled Kuroko clutch his doorknob in shaky hands.

"Hey, you okay?" Aomine asked.

Kuroko flinched when he heard Aomine's gruff but cool voice. The bluenet just nodded his head before he twisted the knob, opening the door to his room. Before Kuroko could enter his room, Aomine reached for him. The grip on Kuroko's shoulder was strong and firm; Kuroko won't be able to free himself even if he tried. Aomine always had a strong hold on Kuroko, since the dark-blue haired teen defended that Kuroko was like air, not able to seen, touch or hold. Aomine had this nagging feeling that if wasn't holding the younger bluenet tightly, Kuroko would leave him – disappear like air. And Aomine won't be able to find Kuroko, since Kuroko could not be seen, touched or held. Sometimes, Kuroko found Aomine's thought to be ridiculous and amusing, other times annoying because Aomine's hold onto him could range from tight to just painful.

"You're not still mad at me, are you?" Aomine asked.

Kuroko shook his head. "...This is nothing. Please go back to your room and sleep. It's already late and we have to wake early in the morning for morning practice."

Aomine's brows furrowed. "I'm pretty sure that whatever changed your mood _isn't_ nothing," Aomine said. He took a deep breath and loosened his hold, but he was still clutching onto Kuroko's shoulder. "I don't expect you to just _brush_ whatever that happened between us off your shoulders. I know...that there's still anger in there. And...if you're in a bad mood because of it, just let it all out. I'm not used having my partner angry at me."

Kuroko's hold on the door knob loosened. "It's not you, Aomine-kun," Although its true that Kuroko bears a little grudge. "...And it's not really much of your concern. Please let go of me."

"No."

"Please don't be stubborn. I'm not in the mood to tolerate your stubborness."

"No."

Kuroko paused. "Aomine-kun, _please_. I want to change my clothes into my pyjamas and maybe catch a few hours of sleep before I wake up early for morning practice."

"You could skip practice."

Kuroko frowned. "Aomine-kun, don't start _this_ now."

"I'm not starting anything! And if you could just be obedient and listen to your older brother, I'd like to know what's bothering you. Just answer the damn question already and I'll let you go. It's just as simple as that!"

 _It's not as simple as you think it is._ Kuroko thought. _If my feelings for you were just easy to say and express, I would've done it a long time ago._

Kuroko was silent for a minute; Aomine waited for Kuroko's answer and would not budge from his spot. Kuroko was stubborn, but Aomine was persistent. Although Aomine didn't look like the type of person to be patient, he was persistent enough to combat with Kuroko's stubborness. It took a lot patience to deal with Kuroko's stubbornes, and most of Kuroko's brothers do not have that kind of patience – except for Aomine.

Knowing that Aomine wouldn't let go of the topic, Kuroko sighed and spun to meet Aomine's stare. "I...I don't feel well." Kuroko lied. But, this was closer to the truth, right? "Can you please let go of me now?"

From Aomine's quiet stare, Kuroko knew that Aomine had found out that the younger bluenet was lying. Aomine just sighed – he sounded a little disappointed – and let go of Kuroko's shoulder. Kuroko said a silent thank you before he entered his room. But, before he could close the door behind him, Aomine took hold of the door and pushed it, making a gap wide for him to pass through the doorway.

"Let me take care of you." Aomine said, in such a serious and mature tone. Kuroko couldn't help but blush and be hypnotized by that voice (and the double-meaning of those words), but mentally slapped himself to get back to reality. It was a good thing Kuroko's room was dark, else Aomine would be able to see the blush on his cheeks.

"I'm sorry, but...what? No, wait – _why?_ " Kuroko asked, trying push the door to close it. Aomine countered, pushing the door open. Since Aomine was stronger, he was able to pry the door open. But, Kuroko was stubborn and kept pushing the door to close it even though it was useless against Aomine.

"Because you're sick." Aomine simply stated.

Kuroko was going to saythat he wasn't ill, but Kuroko stopped himself. He had said earlier that he wasn't feeling well and wanted to sleep because of it, so telling Aomine that he wasn't ill would show that he lying earlier. Kuroko didn't want to admit that he lied. He also didn't want to admit that his lie backfired against him.

Kuroko could've swore Aomine smirked at him when the darker teen was allowed to come into Kuroko's room. Kuroko pinched the bridge of his nose – he forgot Aomine could be cunning.

Aomine turned on the lights in Kuroko's room, illuminating the once dark room. Aomine plopped onto Kuroko's bed, as if it was his bed and this was his room. The darker teen made himself comfortable on Kuroko's bed, his hands on the back of his head and his legs crossed to form the number '4'. Kuroko stared at Aomine, hoping that the former's gaze would burn Aomine's forehead and make the taller teen get off his bed. It didn't work.

"What?" Aomine asked.

Kuroko's left eye twitched. "You do know that you are lying on my bed."

"Yeah."

"And...that's _my_ bed."

"Yeah. I know. So?"

"...That's _my_ bed. And you're on it. It's _my_ bed. _My bed_."

"Geez, I know that Tetsu."

"...It's _my_ bed, which means I'm the one who is supposed to be lying on it, not you," Kuroko said "Furthermore, shouldn't the patient be the one lying on the bed and resting, while his caretaker attends to the needs of the patient?"

"But, you didn't say that the caretaker can't sleep on the same bed, right?"

Kuroko's eyes widened at Aomine's words. The bluenet could feel his blood going to his cheeks. For some reason, he acting like an embarassed middle school girl – which he is not – who got offered by her crush to sit beside him. His situation with Aomine was similar, although it was more embarassing for Kuroko's part because Aomine was going to _sleep_ beside him. Kuroko wasn't blushing because of the fact they would be on the same bed – or any perverted ideas; its because he would be closer to Aomine than before, that he would be doing the things they did as children once again. But, Kuroko reminded himself that they were adults now, and if someone found this comprimising situation... "You're joking."

"I'm not," Aomine said. He patted the space next to him, more than enough for Kuroko to fit. "I'm keeping an eye on you while you sleep."

Kuroko looked away, trying to hid his blush. "That's more of stalking than taking care of a sick person, Aomine-kun."

"But, that's what my mom did when I was sick."

Kuroko caught off guard by those words It was seldom for Aomine to talk about his parents, at all. If anyone was going to comment about the Aomine family that were arrested for trafficking and using different illegal drugs, Aomine would leave to calm himself down or resort to violence to silence those who comment about his family. It was true his biological family did…illicit actions but that doesn't mean that Aomine would stop loving and defending them even though they were wrong. Kuroko admired how Aomine loved his family from the very beginning until the end, unlike his other brothers. His other brothers held some resentment towards to one or both of their parents for leaving them. Aomine, on the other hand, remained a mature yet naïve child who still loved his biological family, even though they _abandoned_ him. It was one of those traits Kuroko loved about Aomine.

If Kuroko remembered correctly, it was Aomine who first knew of the truth. Akashi Saito was afraid that Aomine would find the truth, since the two aren't exactly alike – with Aomine's dark skin and all. When Aomine learned of his family's fate, he demanded to see his mother and father. But, Saito could not fulfill that wish since Aomine's parents were in jail. Aomine threw tantrums about it, so Akashi Saito resorted to telling tales and stories about Aomine's family. Of course, Akashi Saito exempted that part where his mother and father were drug addicts, and sometimes, Akashi Saito _exaggerated_ some parts of his story to satisfied Aomine. Although, it seemed more _exaggerated truths_ were told rather than the raw truth itself, it was true that Aomine's mother, whoever she was, slept beside Daiki when the dark-haired teen, who was still an infant then, was sick with a mild cold. She was very attentive to Daiki's needs, Akashi Saito described, and would do anything for her child to get well. She also sang of songs from her homeland – such calming and melancholic songs – to soothe Daiki when he was crying. Akashi Saito did not tell how Daiki's mother disappeared – since Akashi Saito did not know himself – but Aomine seemed uninterested about that.

Nobody begins a conversation about Aomine's biological family since everyone – his family and Momoi – knew that Daiki was very sensitive about that topic. Only he could start a conversation about it, and sometimes, that conversation doesn't last long. Next to Akashi Saito, Kuroko was the person Aomine most often talks about his family. And at those conversations, Kuroko could only listen and nod while Aomine tells his tales.

"Oh." Kuroko could only muster. Aomine patted the space next to him. Kuroko sighed in defeat.

"Fine. Let me change, first."

"Alright."

Silence followed soon after. Only the shuffled noises of clothers were heard. Once Kuroko picked his night wear, he looked back at Aomine, who was looking at him impatiently.

"Go ahead." Aomine said.

Kuroko frowned. "I'm not changing when you're staring at me like that. Please leave the room."

"No way." Was the darker-teen's reply.

"Then look away."

"Too troublesome."

"…"

"…"

"…"

Aomine sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose – which made Kuroko annoyed and wanted to Ignite Pass Aomine's face. Why was Aomine the one who was annoyed when the former forced himself onto Kuroko's room? "Look, we're both boys! I've seen you naked."

"I-I was only a child back then," Kuroko interjected, his blush reddening. "And changing at the locker room is a different matter."

Aomine rolled his eyes. "Fine. Sleep in your school clothes then."

Kuroko glared at Aomine. Aomine glared back. After a few seconds, Kuroko sighed in defeat and faced the wall, away from Aomine's sight. Kuroko could not hold the blush forming in his cheeks. He could not believe he was going to strip under Aomine's watchful gaze! He suddenly felt embarrassed of every little action and mistake he made. He felt the pressure to hurry, the pressure to get this matter over with. He didn't like how Aomine's gaze bore onto him or the fact that he was _stripping_ while Aomine was watching him. Once Kuroko's top was discarded to reveal his naked torso, Aomine let out a wolf whistle. In instinct, Kuroko covered his chest and glared darkly at Aomine. But, he wasn't sure if it was noticeable he was embarrassed from his flushed cheeks, furrowed brows and annoyed expression.

"I didn't notice your skin was so pale," Aomine said. "Kinda fits you."

Kuroko looked away. "T-Thank you." Kuroko mentally slapped himself once again – why did he say 'Thank you' !?

Aomine chuckled. "Which reminds me, you kind of look like one of those girls in Nijimura's stash of porn videos – if you had big boobs," Aomine joked. "Hey, why don't we attach some basketballs on your chest and – "

In an instant, Kuroko spun, grabbed a pillow and pressed it against Aomine's face. Aomine started saying profanities, trying to release the pillow from his face but to no avail. Whatever Aomine just said became incoherent muffles. On the other hand, Kuroko was blushing like mad – he almost looked like a tomato. His usual and composed blank look was broken; it was replaced by an embarrassed and irritated expression, with the dark cherry blush. If anyone would've seen this, they would've comment how Kuroko looked like a tsundere, school girl who just got complimented by her crush. Hotaru would've done anything to get a picture of this moment.

"Che-tsu! Che-tsu! Pham vrid!" Aomine muffled. ( _Tetsu! Tetsu! Can't breathe!_ )

"Please die." Kuroko only answered.

**OOOOoooOOOO**

Once Kuroko was dressed in his night wear – a white t-shirt and navy blue shorts (and he had stopped trying to kill Aomine with a pillow out of embarrassment), Kuroko grudgingly lied down next to Aomine, who was facing the former. Kuroko was facing Aomine's chest, unable to freely move or stretch his arms due to Aomine's presence next to him. Kuroko wasn't saying that it was cramped, actually he had more space. When he and his brothers, accompanied with their newly-wedded parents, were shopping for beds to place in their new rooms, Akashi and the others forced Kuroko to choose the biggest bed at the store, so Kuroko would have the best nighttime experience (or if others wanted to sleep with the little bluenet). When they were still children, all of them were able to fit on Kuroko's bed and Kuroko still had extra space for himself. However, at their ages, only one of his older brothers could sleep on his bed, since three 16-year old teens would definitely make his bed creak (and if Murasakibara joins in their bed pile, then the bed will definitely break).

Aomine noticed how uncomfortable Kuroko was. He was tempted to leave so the younger bluenet could sleep soundly on the latter's own bed. But, when he was about to leave the bed, Kuroko clutched on Aomine's shirt. It was a silent plea for Aomine not to leave. Aomine chuckled before he remained at his spot on the bed.

Kuroko liked how close Aomine was to him. True, Kuroko was a little uncomfortable at his position because he was too shy to cuddle or get closer with Aomine. He wasn't sure if Aomine would appreciate cuddling with him, especially if Aomine found out the romantic feelings Kuroko was feeling. But, this closeness was enough for Kuroko because he felt that Aomine had returned to him – their friendship was mended, and Aomine was acting like this old self. This might be their last opportunity that they were able to sleep on the same bed. These moments happen only once in three years or so, and after those three years, Aomine would be in college or dating another girl. Kuroko's heart ache when he just thought Aomine sleeping on the same bed with another woman. He clutched on Aomine's shirt and wished that this moment would last forever. He wanted to get closer to Aomine, to feel safe and secure, to hear Aomine's heart beat and feel Aomine's warmth, to, at least, feel he was being loved by Aomine, but he couldn't. Because he just _can't._ Because this was as far as Kuroko could go. This was the end of the road. Another step and Kuroko would fall off the cliff. To the point of no return.

Kuroko was surprised when Aomine wrapped his arms around Kuroko's waist and pressed Kuroko closer to the latter. Kuroko gasped and blushed. When he realized that he let out such an embarrassing sound, Kuroko buried his head on Aomine's chest to hide his shame. Aomine smirked at Kuroko's reaction.

"You're…really thin, huh?" Aomine whispered. Kuroko made a muffled noise, indicating, either he was agreeing or annoyed.

"I'm not really sick." Kuroko muttered as he clutched on Aomine's shirt. He could feel himself melting away into Aomine' warmth, into Aomine's embrace. He wished this moment would last forever, that he would be the only person who Aomine would hug like this. He felt safe, secured and loved by Aomine, and Kuroko would hate it if someone else was going to feel this way. But, his hope was only to be crushed later on because there will be come a time when Aomine would make someone else feel safe, secured and loved. Kuroko would only be helpless by watching that person enjoy Aomine's comfort and warmth. Aomine will never be his. So was his other brothers. As Kuroko listened to the sound of Aomine's heartbeat, he couldn't help but feel nostalgic and feel the pain in his heart. He couldn't help but imagine someone else pressed against Aomine like this, listening to Aomine's heart beat.

As Kuroko was pulled into the world of sleep, a lone tear escaped from Kuroko's eyes. _Why_ , Kuroko thought as he remembered everything: From the promise he kept with his brothers, to his argument with Aomine, to Midorima's smile for Takao Kazunari, to Kise's façade as he walked alongside Momoi, to Aomine's eyes and heart longing for Momoi. _Why just couldn't it be me_?

"I know." Aomine replied as he played with Kuroko's hair. "I didn't know you were such an attention-seeker. Are you asleep yet?"

Kuroko made a muffled noise. Aomine chuckled. The dark-skinned teen brushed Kuroko's cheeks before planting a kiss on it. It sent such a buzzing and fluttering feeling on Kuroko's chest and stomach, but unlike Akashi's kiss, it wasn't electrifying, it was…warming. It was, as if, Aomine's kiss warmed Kuroko's entire body; warming Kuroko's heart from its cold despair. Kuroko couldn't help but feel hope again. He was lifted from sadness just by a single kiss. And he felt his heart slowly healing from its pain, his heart ready to hope for something unachieavable again. He felt that, if Aomine was hoping for someone he could not be his, then Kuroko could still hope too.

Aomine was truly his light. The light that sheltered him from despair. No one can make Kuroko feel like this.

"Good night, Tetsu." Aomine spoke.

Kuroko wanted to bid good night too, to reciprocate the kiss Aomine gave, but he couldn't. He was slowly lulled by sandman. He didn't know why his body refused to move, to hug Aomine, to kiss Aomine, or maybe it was something that forbid him from doing it. He didn't know what it is, but he hoped that it wasn't the powerful beings from above. He knew his love was not innocent, or mutual, but he hoped that this time he could, at least, express a fraction of what he feels, how he was happy for Aomine to be _his_ for just this short moment.

Later on, Kuroko woke up with Aomine missing at his side.

* * *

Kuroko _did_ wake up with Aomine missing at his side.

The bluenet woke up feeling cold. With closed eyes, he tried to find his sheets to cover himself, but he couldn't find it. When he sat up, he found out that not only were his sheets missing, Aomine was too. Kuroko felt a little hurt when he found out Aomine left him; maybe Aomine left so Kuroko could sleep better. Kuroko clutched his chest. At least Aomine slept with him, on the same bed, and that they were friends again. When he leaned over to the other side to pick up his bed sheets, to his surprise he found Aomine sleeping on the floor, his stomach facing the cold hard floor. The bed sheets were pooled on Aomine as the former drooled on Kuroko's softest pillow. Kuroko felt relieved that Aomine did not leave him and stayed with him. Kuroko felt this bubbly, happy feeling in his chest that made him just want to grin like a Chesire cat. Kuroko walked towards Aomine and placed the pillow under Aomine's head, and covered the latter with his blanket. Kuroko couldn't lift Aomine – at one time he tried to do that, both of them dropped on a mud puddle and soiled their clothes. (Aomine was just too heavy!) He didn't want to drop Aomine on the cold hard floor (not again), pull his limbs in efforts to drag him to bed, or wake Aomine. Kuroko didn't have the heart to do it. But, he was fine having Aomine sleep on the floor.

Hey, at least Aomine had a pillow and a blanket.

His throat felt parched. Kuroko quietly left his room to get a glass of water downstairs. As he walked through the dim-lighted hallways, he sensed that someone else was also in the kitchen right now. The kitchen's lights were turned on, contrasting greatly to the dim-lighted rooms next to it. Kuroko peered at the Kitchen doorway only to find Kise sitting on the chair while holding a cup of hot tea. Unlike yesterday, Kise wasn't topless. He had a black shirt on that exposed most of his neck and nape.

"Kise-kun?" Kuroko called, which made Kise jump from his seat and almost spill his tea. He spun around, hysterically trying to find the source of the noise. When his eyes landed onto Kuroko's figure, Kise yelped. It was only after two seconds Kise realized that it was only Kuroko. In the flesh. Not a ghost.

"Oh. It's only you Kurokocchi. I thought you were a ghost!" Kise said. He pulled a chair and offered Kuroko to sit on it. Kuroko did so.

"There are no such things as ghosts. At least, not in this house," Kuroko said. "What're you doing at this time of night?"

"I couldn't sleep," Kise answered. "I made myself tea. Do you want me to prepare Vanilla Milk tea for you?"

Kuroko shook his head. "It's fine. Thank you though."

This was followed by a timid silence. No one was trying to begin a conversation or trying to make any contact with each other. Kise was engaged in his own thoughts, while Kuroko couldn't just shake off what just happened between them this night. Kuroko stole a glance from Kise, while Kise looked as if his cup of tea was the most interesting thing in the world. Kuroko took a deep breath.

"Kise-kun…you know…what happened tonight…" Kuroko started.

"I know. I'm really sorry. I mean, that was a stupid thing to do, even for me standards!" Kise replied, flashing his smile. "I'm terribly sorry for starting it, and I would never do that again. And I won't be able to! I mean, I just can't imagine kissing you, or even try it! It's... _incest_ …"

"I know." Kuroko smiled, although it hurts in the inside. "It's…not normal."

"And _weird!_ How could people kiss their little brothers and sisters like that! That's just nasty!" Kise chuckled.

Kuroko could feel his hands shaking. "Yeah…"

"I think I had to agree with your grandmother, Kurokocchi. The moon does make people do crazy stuff sometimes! Momoi told me on the way home how she started craving for frogs when she was out camping in the woods with her family. That was really weird."

Kuroko couldn't utter a single reply anymore. His heart was just aching and it isn't stopping soon. What's more painful than the words that stabbed Kuroko's heart was Kise's smile. How could Kise smile at his despair like that? It made Kuroko want to blurt out his feelings for Kise, the forbidden and nasty feelings he held for Kise that the blonde should appreaciate since Kuroko was the only person who loved him that much.

But, Kuroko remained his composure. _Gosh, it hurts._

 _Kise is innocent in all of this_ , Kuroko thought. _He has no idea. No idea, at all._

"Hey, did Akashicchi tell something about his latest…training menu for you?" Kise asked, snapping Kuroko from the latter's thoughts.

"N-No…No, I haven't." Kuroko answered.

Kise took a sip from his cup. "Oh...well...You know…at first it may seem kind of harsh and hard, but it's…for the best. And I know you can do it, Kurokocchi!"

Kuroko gave Kise a puzzled look "What do you mean?"

"I mean, Akashicchi plans to – "

"Tetsu! There you are!"

The two were surprised to find Aomine march towards Kuroko. Aomine glared at Kise, as if warning Kise to touch what was his. Kise glared back, then gave a questioning look at Kuroko. Kuroko felt a little uneased on how Kise looked at him – Kise looked…surprised and _betrayed_ at Kuroko's actions towards Aomine. Kuroko knew the feud between Kise and Aomine, but in all honesty, Kuroko didn't take any sides at all. He wasn't supporting Kise or defending Aomine. He just wanted to be close with the two. And stop this ridiculous argument between the two idiots.

"We're friends again." Kuroko explained.

"Oh. Good for you then." Kise said, sarcasm evident from his tone. Wasn't Kise happy that Aomine and Kuroko made up? Though, Kuroko wasn't sure if that sarcasm was direction to Kuroko or Aomine.

"Tetsu, let's go. I want to sleep already." Aomine whined as he pulled Kuroko from his seat. Kise had a puzzled look on his face.

"We're sleeping in the same room. Got a problem with that?" Aomine asked, glaring mockingly at Kise. The blonde glared darkly.

" _Hardly_." Kise answered. Kuroko was a little taken back at the words and tone Kise used. It made him shiver from intimidation and his heart to ache from Kise's indirect rejection. Kise noticed the lonesome and hurt expression Kuroko made and opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out. Aomine sighed in disappointment and pulled Kuroko away.

Before the two could leave the kitchen, Kuroko threw a glance at Kise. The blonde looked as if he had lost something important he never did have in the first place.

It made Kuroko's heart pity for Kise, but it didn't replace the ache in his heart.

**OOOOoooOOOO**

Morning came so fast that Kuroko felt he wasn't able to sleep a wink at all.

Kuroko rubbed his eyes as he sleepily sat on his designated seat at the dining room. While Midorima laid breakfast on the table, the green-haired shooter scoffed at the sight of Aomine just grabbing anything at the table and putting it inside his mouth. Aomine wasn't quiet or neat as he ate, so he was very distracting to the others at the table. Midorima didn't mind Aomine's trait to eat noisily during breakfast – Midorima somehow learned how to ignore it, but this trait of Aomine's became quite...bothersome for the green-haired shooter since Kuroko wasn't able to get more food for himself as all the food was taken by Aomine's stomach. If Kuroko picked a bigger chicken nugget or a more greenish celery stalk, Aomine would ask Kuroko if he could have it, and as kind of Kuroko is, the bluenet has no choice but to say yes. As a result, Kuroko had fewer food to eat, which is bad since Kuroko needed more food for him to grow taller and get healthier. Kise glared at Aomine, as if trying to tell that Kuroko wasn't getting any food at all, but to no avail. Kuroko looked as if he didn't mind – which he didn't – but the others do. Akashi sighed and gave his meat and vegetables to Kuroko. Murasakibara did too. When Midorima placed a newly-friend batch of bacon, he slapped Aomine's hand away when the dark-skinned teen tried to get the bacon.

"What the hell, Midorima?" Aomine shouted.

"This is for Kuroko, you idiot. Look at yourself – you're shoving everything down your throat. Try leaving some for the others, would you?" Midorima scolded as he placed the plate of bacon next to Kuroko's plate.

"Thank you, Midorima-kun." Kuroko said. Midorima just nodded and sat on his seat to eat.

Kuroko smiled as he ate his bacon while Murasakibara, Midorima and Aomine fought for their piece of chicken nuggets. Kise joined in afterwards and tried to combat Aomine with his chopsticks. Thus, the battle of the chopsticks began. Akashi sighed at Aomine's and Kise's childishness. Murasakibara stole the ripe, red tomatoes from Midorima's plate, while Midorima took the chicken nugget Aomine and Kise were fighting for. Kuroko found it very nostalgic that his brothers were acting like before – when they were just first-year middle school students excited to go to Teiko Academy.

Somehow, everything was going back to the way they were, and Kuroko was happy about it.

Kuroko could tell that this day, and the days after, would be just alright. Aomine was with him, his family was turning back to the way they once were, he had hope in his side, this time.

Kuroko thanked the powerful beings above for this glorious day and wish it would last for weeks – no, forever.

* * *

This was one of those rare moments when the Miracles were able to go to school together. Kise and Aomine seemed to get along – in a context that they weren't throwing punches or glares at each other. Akashi chatted at Midorima animatedly, as if the two didn't have a silent feud going on like the days before. Murasakibara was himself as usual, eating potato chips on his way to school while Midorima commented how unhealthy that was. Aomine and Kuroko walked alongside with each other, and Kuroko enjoyed every second of it.

During the morning practice, however, things began to get a little...rocky for Kuroko's tastes.

"You should come to morning practice." Kuroko said as he tried to convince Aomine, but to no avail. While the others have changed already onto their practice attire and started warming-up, Kuroko and Aomine haven't– or at least, Kuroko hasn't and Aomine wasn't planning to. As usual, Aomine was to lazy to attend morning practice at all and decided to sleep at the rooftops. Kuroko chased after him, in hopes that he might be able to convince Aomine otherwise. Aomine usually lounged at the rooftop at the morning, watching the basketball team if he wasn't attending morning practice. Kuroko assumed that Aomine was loitering at the rooftops because he was watching over Momoi while she monitored the training of the other members, but he shook that thought away. He should be cheerful and happy today since everything was going back to the way they were. He shouldn't spoil that celebration with sad thoughts that would cause despair and hopelessness.

"Not you too!" Aomine shouted. "Come on, Tetsu. I barely slept for six hours last night, and yesterday was definitely tiresome. Can't I catch a few snoozes?"

"I'm in the same situation as you, Aomine-kun," Kuroko countered. "I think it's unfair if you are free to sleep here on the rooftop while the others are practicing non-stop."

"Then sleep here with me," Aomine said as he made himself comfortable, lying on the rooftop with his arms on the back of his head. "No one will notice."

"Even if the majority of the club members forget that I actually exist, Akashi-kun would question my whereabouts. Midorima-kun, Kise-kun and Murasakibara-kun would try to find me. Momoi-san and Taikawa-san would probably go hysterical trying to find me and fuel their frustration over the practice of other members," Kuroko defended. "Practice would probably end in chaos afterwards."

Aomine paused. Kuroko _did_ have a point. Last time when he dragged Kuroko to Majiba, convincing the younger bluenet that there was no afternoon practice, the duo just received news a few moments ago that the Captain of the Miracles had gone insane trying to find the two. Aomine shivered at the thought. "You got injured yesterday, right? Akashi must've gave you, like, a few days for recuperation."

Kuroko titled his head. "Akashi-kun didn't."

Aomine went silent for a moment. He sat up. "Really? Seriously, he didn't?"

Kuroko shrugged. "He canceled my training yesterday. Isn't that enough?" Kuroko said. "Furthermore, Kise-kun also injured himself. I haven't seen Akashi-kun give Kise-kun a day off from training, and since he didn't, I don't have the priviliedge as well."

"Kise...injured himself?"

Kuroko nodded, feeling guilty over yesterday's events "It was an accident. Kise-kun protected me from the fall. He took most of the hit."

Aomine just sighed before he lied on the floor again, his hands under his head. Kuroko frowned.

"You know, Aomine-kun, there's someone in Seirin who could jump from the free-throw line." Kuroko said. Aomine just snorted, seemingly uninterested.

"He was able to defeat an Uncrowned General in a one-on-one battle."

"Good for him then." Was only Aomine's reply. Kuroko's brows furrowed.

"Taikawa-san entitled him _'The Miracle that didn't become one of the Generation of Miracles'_ "

"I'm not a fan of titles."

Kuroko paused, then sighed.

"According to Momoi-san, once this person grows in strenght and skill, he'll able to par with us, the Generation of Miracles," Kuroko said. When Aomine didn't give a reply, Kuroko continued. "She also said his play is similar to yours. You better watch out, Aomine-kun. Because he might get stronger and defeat you."

Aomine smirked and chuckled. "The only person who could beat me is me, Tetsu. Don't kid around."

Kuroko's fists clenched. He wanted to say that Aomine was wrong, since he believed that Aomine couldn't defeat every foe he faced by himself – that's why Aomine needed Kuroko for. And when did Aomine become so arrogant that he underestimates everyone who he faced? Was basketball such a chore to him? Was basketball something that he was sure to win over and over again by himself? Kuroko bit his lip.

"If you believe in your skills so much, if you believe so much in yourself that you won't acknowledge the people around you, if you believe that everyone around you is weak, then maybe...maybe..." Kuroko muttered, earning an annoyed glance from Aomine

"Maybe you don't need me anymore." Kuroko managed to choke out, followed by a sob that sounded more of gasp. When Kuroko realized what sound he just let out, Kuroko excused himself before he left. He ignored the Aomine who called after him.

Kuroko hurried towards the gym.

 _Don't let arguments ruin this day,_ Kuroko thought _Just continue on this day and everything would be fine._

**OOOOoooOOOO**

Midorima scowled when Kuroko just arrived at the field. The green-haired shooter's frown deepened when Kuroko had this defeated look on his face. Midorima sighed and walked towards Kuroko.

"I'll help you warm-up," Midorima said. Kuroko nodded.

While the others were running around the field, Midorima helped Kuroko bend his torso for the bluenet's hand to reach his toes. It was obvious Kuroko wasn't that flexible, unlike Kise and Akashi, but Kuroko was progressing everyday. Midorima estimated that Kuroko was just three inches from reaching his toes. Once Kuroko was done stretching, Midorima helped the bluenet get back to his feet (scolding Kuroko on how he should improve his flexibility) and left the bluenet to join the others.

The bluenet did a little leg stretching before he joined the others in the field. However, before Kuroko could join the group, Hotaru had apprehended the bluenet.

"There you are! Where have you been?" Hotaru asked.

"...It's not much importance." Kuroko answered, making the orange-haired girl purse her lips. She looked over Momoi, who was a few steps behind her, asking what had happened to Kuroko through her eyes. The pink-haired girl looked at Kuroko, waved, then shrugged towards Hotaru. The orange-haired girl just sighed.

"Anyway, I'm wondering...if...well...There's a program that's been initiated by the Tokyo Junior's Basketball Foundation to...popularize Tokyo as Asia's basketball capital. They want every highschool and middle schools to participate in the program, including our school. Our participation on that said program had become mandatory...due to the presence of an outstanding basketball team that has surpassed any basketball team known to junior basketball history – unfortunately, we're the outstanding basketball team." Hotaru sighed. Momoi had walked over to them to join into the conversation.

Kuroko tilted his head, a puzzle expression plastered in his impassive face. " _Unfortunately?"_

Hotaru grimly nodded. Momoi sighed. "The Tokyo Junior's Basketball Foundation planned _this_ whole event – an exchange program – to popularize the Miracles by dividing them and sending them to different high schools to compete over the Winter Cup. They thought it would be... _cool_...if the Miracles were to fight themselves at the Winter Cup – to give spice at highschool basketball competitions and provide a good show to basketball lovers and media." the pink-haired girl continued.

" _Unfortunately,_ that would mean that Teiko Academy would lose its precious regulars – that's us – over this simple exchange program. And, although it is true that a battle between the supremacy of the Miracles would be exciting to watch, it wouldn't do good to the unity of the whole team." Hotaru said.

"Teiko Academy had no choice but to participate in this program, but they managed to enforce limitations on the exchange program. Only one of the regulars are able to be sent away to the exchange program, but the school failed to make the Basketball Foundation agree that the regular to be exchanged would not be one of the Miracles," Momoi said, disdain present in her voice. "Meaning, one of you would have to be sent away."

"And...well..." Hotaru and Momoi looked at each other, as if speaking with their thoughts, before they swallowed nervously and looked at Kuroko again. "We – Momoi and I – have talked about this...and...decided that we can't _afford_ having one of the regulars to be sent away to the exchange program."

Momoi nodded. "It's too dangerous for other schools to have one Miracle player. Not only would it decrease our manpower, but other schools could use the Miracles as their assets to defeat us or learn more of our stratedgies and techniques."

"So...we've decided that..."

"The best – no, most _efficient_ and _saftest_ way was to..."

"Send me in my brothers' stead, isn't it?" Kuroko continued. Although the bluenet remained an impassive expression, he was a little hurt and even betrayed at what Hotaru and Momoi had planned. Not only because he was just...treated as a _back-up_ to avoid sending his brothers away, but also because they, his own friends, were willing to let him go just like that. It is true that Momoi and Hotaru would do just _anything_ to get their hands on valuable pieces of information that could make Teiko have the advantage or the first step in any game, but Kuroko didn't expect that they were also willing to send away a _friend_ for the sake of basketball. What's more hurtful was the fact that Hotaru and Momoi didn't talk to Kuroko earlier – to ask if he was okay to participate in a exchange program he just knew today. It was like the two were backing Kuroko onto a corner, and they wouldn't stop until they earned Kuroko's forced consent over the matter. He felt _so_ betrayed by his friends, the two person he shared his secret about his romatic feelings towards his brothers – to think he trusted them so much, did everything for them, listened to them, only to have him treated as some sort of a back-up, a proxy, something that could be lost and easily replaced.

But, Kuroko couldn't be angry at them, mostly because they were still _his_ friends. The two didn't look they wanted to send Kuroko away; Momoi looked like she was in the verge of tears! Plus, Kuroko couldn't even bear the fact that one of his brothers, if he didn't agree at Momoi and Hotaru's proposal, could be sent away. Kuroko couldn't handle it if his brothers wasn't playing on the same side, sitting on the same bench, wearing the same jersey, or playing together as teammates and allies. Kuroko didn't want to fight one of them; he was their shadow, who supports their every move in court. It was his role. It was his promise. It was his dedication to them. Don't get him wrong, Kuroko loved basketball – and he wasn't going _soft_ on his opponents even thought they were his friends. But, it hurts if you were _forced_ to play against your brother.

Kuroko pursed his lips. "I'll...I'll think about it. I'll give my answer...at Saturday."

Hotaru flashed a sad smile. "Thank you. You'll be doing a great favor for the team," the orange-haired girl said. "But...it's not yet _officially_ decided if the coach and the captain would be willing to send you away."

"That's true. We have yet to talk to Akashi-kun and Sanada-kantoku about this matter. Until then..." Momoi trailed off.

Kuroko nodded. "I understand," the bluenet said. "If you'll please excuse me, I'll be joining the understands running laps. Please continue your deeds to support team." Kuroko said politely. He gave a brief bow towards the two girls before he left them to join the others in running the laps.

**OOOOoooOOOO**

After they were finished with their jog at the field (jog was an understatement compared on how many times Kuroko almost tripped and how unpleasant his knee felt), they headed back to the gyms to practice the basics: shooting, dribbling, passing. The basics of basketball are very important, since they are the foundation of a player's skill and self-stratedgy. The practice of these basics weren't just simply shooting, dribbling and passing, Momoi and Hotaru prepared...obstacles for the players. These obstacles act as either an imaginary opponent on court or something that ignites the limitation of a player (for example, Murasakibara was placed as the only defender against a player whose goal is to shoot the ball. Since Murasakibara was a tall center and the player was short, the player has a disadvantage; thus, bringing the limitation or weakness of the short player against tall centers). Momoi and Hotaru's training regime not only requires, skill, power and endurance, but also the power of the mind.

While the players were practicing, the mangers were checking and observing if the players had improved their play and style, or if they needed more in their training menu if they weren't progressing fast enough. While the players were struggling to complete a full-court three roung cycle of dribbling and avoiding the orange cones littered on the court (and those cones weren't randomnly scattered at the court. They were designed to trap and confuse the player on which route to go – like a maze) in just one minute and 30 seconds, Kuroko was on the other court, practicing how to shoot the ball under another manager's survailance. Out of 30 tries, Kuroko was able to get five shots, and those five shots were just lucky shots.

The brown-haired manager frowned. It was true that Kuroko's style on shooting the ball has improved – at least Kuroko learned the proper position of his feet while shooting – but it wasn't enough. Due to Kuroko's unique style, the bluenet was used to use his arms and wrist and palms to generate the force to shoot the ball, rather than using the feet to generate the force and fingers to shoot the ball. Of course, Kuroko wouldn't be able to control the direction of the ball, much less generate enough force for the ball to reach the rim.

Momoi and Hotaru knew that Kuroko wouldn't be able to improve his skills if he used that unique style of his. But, both knew it would be hard for Kuroko to discard that style of his, since he used that style for at least, four years, and it was hard for any player to develop another style for a limited amount of time, and out of nothing as well. Although, if Kuroko had somehow, modified his style, the bluenet would be able to progress more, but that modification would require more time. Teiko Academy cannot afford Kuroko to change his style, since the Inter-High is coming. Kuroko was their trump card, and they cannot simply afford their trump card to be preoccupied in changing his style rather than practicing for the Inter-High.

"You seemed out of focus, Kuroko-san" the brown-haired manager, Misa, commented. "Did something happen?"

Kuroko shook his head and picked up a new ball. Misa frowned.

"Whatever your dealing right now, you should push that away and focus intensely on practice. You know how emotional instability could affect the performance of any player. We don't want to have an usel– I mean, unstable trump card, do we?" Misa said. She cursed herself from almost saying 'useless' and 'Kuroko' (She was referring the pronoun 'You' to Kuroko) in the same exact sentence. Kuroko wasn't really offended by Misa's comments – he was used, after all, with Misa's cheeky and arrogant attitude. The brown-haired manager acts like she is the boss of the managers in the Teiko Basketball team, when she is only an assistant to Momoi. She possesses average analysis skills, but she was chosen as an assistant manager since her attitude somehow helps the players to do better and to push their limitations to the edge.

Although Hotaru seemed reluctant at first, she designated Misa as Kuroko's supervisor since she thought that Kuroko needed to be _pushed_ more in order to progress as fast as the other Miracles.

Misa shuddered when she felt someone tall loomed over her. Murasakibara glanced at Misa with an annoyed expression before walking towards Kuroko. The purple-haired center patted Kuroko's head, much to Kuroko's annoyance.

"Aka-chin wants to see you," Murasakibara said, his voice hard and tense as he spoke towards the bruenette. However, when he turned towards Kuroko, that voice melted into it's usual laid-back and lazy tone. "Is Misa-chin bullying you again?"

Kuroko caught Murasakibara's wrist and pulled it away. "Please don't pet me like that," Kuroko said. "And no, Kurokawa-san is not bullying me."

Murasakibara glared at Misa once again; Misa visibly shivered from the center's gaze. Murasakibara turned to face Kuroko again, harboring his usual lax expression. "Okie~ if Kuro-chin says so. I'll lead you to Aka-chin, Misa-chin," Murasakibara told the bruenette. "Bye, Kuro-chin~"

Kuroko waved briefly as the tall center led the bruenette manager to Akashi, who appears to be called by coach Sanada to the teacher's longue. It must be because of the practice game against Seirin. Teiko Academy rigorously prepares for their practice games against strong opponents. Because of Teiko's obsession of victory, the preparations for practice games – especially games against strong schools – are no joke. But, sometimes, Kuroko finds these preparations bothersome and unnecessary since the team would be so focused on winning rather than having fun on basketball.

 _When did Akashi-kun became so obsessed with victory, anyway?_ Kuroko asked himself as he prepared to shoot the ball. _Back then…he always liked winning, but fun and challenge was what he liked most._

When Kuroko jumped and shot the ball, the basketball only bounced off the rim. Kuroko sighed as he picked up the rolling ball. He positioned himself at the court, much nearer at the basket this time, took a deep breath and focused on the trajectory he wanted to shoot the ball. When Kuroko found the angle he found easiest to shoot from, Kuroko readied himself…and…!

"You're holding the ball wrong, Tetsu."

Kuroko almost tripped. Everyone froze. Momoi gaped at the newcomer.

"Dai-chan, you're late!" she shouted, while Aomine just covered his ears and walked nonchalantly towards his partner. Kuroko's eyes sparkled with awe as Aomine walked towards him. He couldn't believe Aomine attended practice!

"…You came…" Kuroko managed to mutter out.

"Yeah," Aomine rubbed his nape. "I only came 'cause I forgot to do my assignment. I need to copy yours."

"Oh." Kuroko said, disappointment clear in his voice. He thought Aomine came because he wanted to play basketball. Kuroko quietly sighed, but it didn't go unheard by Aomine's ears. "It's in my gym locker. Just go and get it. You do know the password, right?"

Aomine snorted. He picked up a ball that littered the court Kuroko was using. "You're terrible at shooting," Aomine commented. "I kinda feel sorry for you."

In a second, Kuroko threw a basketball. It hit Aomine's head and made the dark-skinned teen groan in pain. Although it wasn't an Ignite Pass or an Ignite Pass Kai, Kuroko's passes (or throws) are still very hard…and painful. One time when Kuroko accidentally slipped at the court, his pass missed his target – Aomine – and the ball hit the crotch of one innocent player. A squishy sound was released, followed by a loud howl and the cries of the said player. Everyone pitied that player ; everyone in the first string, at least, experience how strong Kuroko's passes were through terrible accidents due to angering the said phantom player or pure unlucky chances.

"Ow, what the hell Tetsu!" Aomine shouted. The other members sweatdropped at the scene while Midorima sighed and continued to practice.

"You should think before saying your words, Aomine-kun." Kuroko scolded as he picked up another ball and prepared to shoot. Aomine stared at Kuroko's form and sighed. He walked towards Kuroko and raised the younger bluenet's arms a little higher.

"Raise your arms like that. Stand firm on your two legs. Jump and get you're the force you need from your toes," Aomine instructed as he adjusted Kuroko's position. "Don't hold the ball like that – don't shoot the ball using your wrists, either!"

"Don't hold me that tight, Aomine-kun."

"Tch. I wouldn't be holding you so tightly if your body's flexible; you should work out more, y'know!"

"I am working out. See these muscles?"

"You _don't_ have muscles!"

The other members of the first-string sweatdropped at the sight before them. Just a few days ago, Aomine and Kuroko had this some sort of cold war going on between them; Aomine also had conflicts with his other brother, Kise. Now, it seemed that whatever conflict Aomine had with Kuroko was resolved, but Kise wasn't keen to the idea of Aomine being here. Some players have noticed that Kise's mood had changed right after Aomine entered the gym, but most didn't question it because Kise just smiled at them, expressing his bubbly attitude. No one, however, noticed the façade Kise was putting up; only Momoi had noticed it. The pink-haired girl looked over Kuroko, in hopes that the younger bluenet would notice Kise's façade and use the phantom's magic over the blonde, but Kuroko was preoccupied with Aomine.

Aomine looked that he was enjoying his company with Tetsu, and Kuroko looked very happy that Aomine was at his side again. Momoi glanced at Kise and frowned.

It is true Aomine and Kuroko were enjoying themselves – which was good, because Kuroko looked really lonesome these days, and Aomine was _heartbroken_ , Momoi hated to admit it – but what about Kise? Momoi went over to Kise's side and offered the blonde a bottle of water. Kise glanced at the pink-haired girl and Momoi found that those amber eyes looked blank and hollow – not Kuroko's kind of blank and hollow, but more of an…emptiness and void. It made Momoi lonely.

"…Do you need some water, Ki-chan?" Momoi asked, putting her best smile in show.

"No thanks," Kise answered with his smile. His golden orbs drifted towards the bickering light and shadow duo, and something sparked into Kise's eyes that Momoi couldn't identify. "On second thought..." the blonde started. "Can I take you on a date?"

Momoi blushed and stuttered. Kise chuckled at Momoi's reaction.

* * *

Kuroko sighed. Even though Aomine seemed to have returned to his past self – which Kuroko felt very happy about. When Aomine refused to attend practice, Kuroko had given up on trying to convince his light and focused on his training, which he failed to do as Misa commented. But, to his pleasant surprise, Aomine had attended, and that gave Kuroko a spark of hope that things would _really_ go back to the way they once were. He felt as if Aomine was coming back to him – the Aomine that loved basketball and cared deeply for his shadow. It made Kuroko bubbly and happy inside, and he thanked kami-sama for it. Just before, hoping had caused disappointment and failed expectations on Kuroko's part – hoping for Midorima's and Kise's love had gotten him nowhere at all – but, now, his hopes weren't failed, his hopes on Aomine had gotten him somewhere.

He shouldn't have lost hope on Aomine, or doubted his older brother. Aomine was always Kuroko's light, he was different from the others. He was different in a sense that, whenever Kuroko puts his hopes and faith into him, Aomine never fails Kuroko's expectations. And Aomine never will.

That's why Kuroko's trust on Aomine will never waver. His faith on Aomine will never diminish. His hope on Aomine...will only get stronger and stronger.

But, accompanied with the good effects, bad effects will certainly show.

(The old) Aomine Daiki was never the type of person to do his homeworks unless you locked him inside a room with nothing but his unfinished works and threathened him with starvation or burning of his precious porn videos. He also won't study unless there was tests or if Akashi wouldn't motivate him. Aomine wouldn't listen to any tutor at all, unless it was Momoi – not because she was Aomine's love interest, it was because the longer Momoi would teach Aomine about certain lessons, the more Aomine would get hungry, and the more persistent Momoi would in trying to convince the dark-skinned teen to try one of her sakura mochis. The last time Aomine ate one of her sakura mochis, he literally couldn't eat anything with sugar because he'll either faint or vomit it out. _Poor Aomine._

So, in order to pass, Aomine Daiki copies assignments and notes from his brothers – no, scratch that, from _Kuroko_. Since he never does assignments (unless threatened) and would never take notes (he was lazy to do it), he has to resort to Kuroko (and Momoi) to pass. Although Aomine would promise he'll try harder to pass his tests with only his skill and knowledge, his habit of skipping class continued. Sometimes, he and Hotaru would be seen skipping classes, hiding at the rooftops and eating junkfoods. Kise would come along if he was really bored and wanted to sleep (due to the lack of sleep he receives from modelling). On rare occasions, Murasakibara would join them. And in some days when the day had gone too slow and too boring, Akashi would drag them by the ears back to their own classes.

Kuroko sighed. Aomine's old habit resurfaced once again.

Half of Kuroko's notebooks and textbooks were gone because Aomine had borrowed them all. He had to copy assignments and notes from five subjects. Kuroko's satchel was almost empty due to the lack of the books he used to place inside that satchel. What's more, one of the five subjects Aomine most needed notes, Asian History, was going on right now. Kuroko had let Aomine borrow his book, which was needed in today's history discussion. Kuroko just hoped that the teacher would forget him, as usual.

He never felt so insecure of being unprepared of any class, at all.

For today's Asian History discussion, the topic of discussion was about the famous Chinese Consort Yang Guifei, much to everyone's dislike. Many didn't like the topic since the teacher required every student to pronounce the Chinese consort's name properly, which majority of the class couldn't. Chinese pronounciations under Japanese accents just weren't easy. Furthermore, other students were wondering what was the connection of this Chinese consort to the main lesson at hand: The Life of Emperor Xuanzong (majority of the class also didn't like this lesson, for the same reasons as they cannot pronounce the name of the Emperor correctly). It was true that Yang Guifei was a consort to the emperor, and the consort played a large role in the life of the Emperor...but why would people want to talk about an Emperor's... _other woman_?

"Yang Guifei has left a cultural legacy, not only in China, but also in Japan!" the teacher exclaimed, answering the students' question. "The story of Yang Guifei has inspired many literatures, and most of those literatures played a great role in shapring the Japanese culture! For example, the story of Yang Guifei has inspired the creation of the _Tale of Genji,_ one of the most prominent classical novels of Early Japan. Moreover, the stories of _Noh_ plays are based on the story of Yang Guifei. The legacy of the consort left a large cultural impact on Japanese culture that many national treasures, such as the Tale of Genji, were born from her legacy. Due to these reasons, Yang Guifei is a historical and cultural female icon of Chinese History worth to be studied!"

Students sweatdropped at the enthusiasm of the teacher.

For the first 30 minutes of the discussion, she had called randomly the students to recite the passages in the book about Yang Guifei. She also expected that they would give their analysis, criticisms and important opinions of Yang Guifei according to the text. Most of the students the teacher called gave obvious and a little...sexist opinions, which the teacher combatted with her extensive knowledge of Yang Guifei and Chinese culture. Other students gave opinions in which the teacher approved and few students gave negative criticisms about Yang Guifei, which the teacher just nodded and accepted. In those 30 minutes, Kuroko felt agitated, but it wasn't revealed in his impassive expression. He was listening to the discussion, instead, he was worried about not having a textbook.

Even though Aomine was the one at fault, Kuroko admitted his errors and took the blame for himself.

Other students didn't mind Kuroko – like they always do, but Midorima noticed the lack of textbook on Kuroko's desk, which made Midorima give a questioning glance at the bluenet. The green-haired shooter speculated that Aomine must've borrowed Kuroko's text book, and now, the younger bluenet does not have any history text book for himself. Midorima frowned at Kuroko, as if the green-haired shooter was scolding and telling the bluenet that he was an idiot for doing such thing for Aomine.

But, it was a good thing that Kuroko was invisible to the whole class.

However, that's not the case.

The teacher opened a black folder that contained everyone's name in the class. She trailed her fingers at the names and tapped her finger at one name, selecting this student.

"Akashi Tetsuya! Is it true that Yang Guifei disrespected the Chinese Emperor? If so, can you recite the instances wherein Yang Guifei disgraced the Emperor, and how the Emperor reacted to it?"

Kuroko sighed and slowly stood up from his seat. It was a good thing that no one had noticed Kuroko even though the bluenet had stood up from his seat. Midorima sighed, highlighted some paragraphs on his textbook, and scribbled some notes on a small slip of paper He slipped that note in his textbook and passed it to Kuroko. The bluenet gave the textbook a puzzled expression before he glanced at Midorima. Midorima adjusted his glasses and threw a cursory look at Kuroko. Kuroko gave a small smirk and let out a silent 'Thank You'. Kuroko picked up the textbook and opened to the designated page. A small note slipped out of the textbook.

_The next time you let Ahomine borrow your belongings, check your schedule, will you?_

"Akashi Tetsuya, are you present?" the teacher asked, surveying her surroundings.

"I'm here, Hanagaki-sensei" Kuroko answered, surprising the people around him, including the teacher, Ms. Hanagaki. Ms. Hanagaki stuttered, wondering how Kuroko appeared just like that. When Ms. Hanagaki stopped from stuttering, she let Kuroko read the selection.

" In the year 746, Consort Yang Guifei had offended the Emperor by being rude and jealous towards him. She angered him, and the Emperor sent her to her cousin Yan Xian's mansion. Prior to Yang Guifei's absence, the Emperor could not eat and he battered servants for minor offenses. Gao Lishi, the official eunuch of the Tang Dynasty, knew that the Emperor missed Yang Guifei's presence, so he sent the treasures of Consort Yang to her. the Emperor also sent imperials meals to Yang GUifei. At the night on the same day, Gao Lishi requested Emperor Xuanzong to welcome Yang Guifei to palace, which the Emperor eagerly agreed in.

In the year 750, there was another occasion when Yang Guifei offended the Emperor. She angered the Emperor through her words, so the Emperor sent her back to her clan. When the official Ji Wein told the Emperor that the Emperor had overreacted, the Emperor regretted his actions and delivered the consort imperials meals. At that day, Consort Yang weeped to the eunuchs who delivered her imperial meals, stating that her offense deserves death, but she was instead sent to her household. She stated that she will forever leave the imperial palace, forever, and she would offer back what her parents had given her since it would be inappropriate for her to send back the gifts from the Emperor. She cut some of her hair off and gave it to the Emperor. Emperor Xuanzong, then, told Gao Lishi to escort Yang Guifei back to the palace. " Kuroko recited. Kuroko looked at Midorima and whispered a silent 'Thank you'. Midorima really helped Kuroko find the selection to read since the former had highlighted it for Kuroko.

"So, tell me, Akashi Tetsuya, why would Emperor Xuanzong accept Yang Guifei despite her disrespectful behavior towards the Tang Emperor?"

Kuroko paused and looked at the passage. "Based from this article, the Emperor was so accepting of the consort because he held... _romantic_ feelings for her. First of all, it was stated that the Emperor favored the consort that he made 700 laborers weave fabrics for her and making Gao Lishi attend to her when she was riding a horse. He even promoted her to a higher position and honored her family. Second, the Emperor showed sadness and even depression from her absence. It was also showed from the article that he was lenient on his punishments on the consort and easily forgave her for her rude actions. Moreover, it was said that upon Yang's return, the Emperor "went back to normal" and "treasured her even more", showing his great importance over Yang Guifei. In addition, the poem "Song of Everlasting Sorrow" described the Emperor's love for the consort and the grief over his loss. It could be said that the Emperor does not treat Yang Guifei as a mere consort, but as something more, someone who he holds romantic feelings for. The Emperor would accept and forgive Yang Guifei despite her flaws and rude actions because he loves her, as simple as that."

Ms. Hanagaki nodded, appearing to agree at Kuroko's argument. One student, however, the president of Teiko's debate team, raised his hand and stood up. From the look from those narrow, almond-colored orbs, that his competetiveness had awoken. While the other students winced or groaned, Kuroko remained unfazed. Everyone knew that once the fire inside that president ignited, this man would just not hold back on arguing. It made this teen the champion and best speaker in debates for two years, but he also earned a record of being too annoying, too serious and too competitive for everyone's liking.

"In my honest opinion, the Emperor only _favored_ Yang Guifei, rather than being in love with her. I mean, we should not forget that Yang Guifei is a consort. In the old days of China, social statuses really matter: either in politics, marriage. It was considered _unacceptable_ to hold romantic interests with someone who was below the social ladder. We should remember that Yang Guifei is a mere consort and Emperor Xuanzong as the Tang Dynasty emperor. It is true that the Emperor favors Yang, but he would never fall in love for her or consider her as an Empress of his kingdom because of the difference of their status. Second, evidences from the article stated that the Emperor favored Yang because of her fleshy beauty. We could conclude that the Emperor favored her so much because of her beauty. Rather than being an object of intimacy, she could be considered an object of admiration since she was so beautiful after all. She was also chosen as consort because of her beauty, meaning that the Emperor looked upon her beauty rather than what she is. This type of affection over the consort's physical beauty could be considered lust or admiration. Lastly, if the Emperor did love the consort, why would he order his servants to strangle her to death? Due to Yang Guifei's relations with Yang Guozhong, Yang Guifei was put to death. With these evidences, it could be said that the Emperor just favored Yang Guifei, rather than being in love with her...because falling in love with a _consort_ is just ridiculous." the president of the debate team chuckled.

Ms. Hanagaki nodded. "That may be true...Even if Yang Guifei was such a beautiful lady, she'll always be a consort, a _second woman_."

When Midorima detected that Kuroko became uneasy with the situation – Kuroko had been subjected into the president of the debate team's ridiculous arguments, the green-haired shooter raised his hand and stood up.

"Hanagaki-sensei, if I may, we are diverging at the topic. Even if Yang Guifei was only a consort or someone who took an important place in the Emperor's heart, no one could change the fact that the consort had become an important female icon in Chinese history, and also influenced the creation of important Japanese literature. Since our topic for today's discussion is the influence of Yang Guifei to the Emperor's political decision, I suggest we stick to that. Our exams wouldn't ask if the Emperor really did fall in love with Yang Guifei, wouldn't it?" Midorima said. The students around him nodded and snickered at Midorima's comment.

Ms. Hanagaki told the students to sit down. She focused the discussion on the Emperor's political decisions and the people who influenced it. The topic of the consort had diminished and replaced with other important historical characters.

Once the class ended and recess came, some students went to their friends while others remained in the room, chatting with their friends or eating their respective snacks. Kuroko chose to stay in the classroom since he had some snacks with him (courtesy of Murasakibara) and wanted to eat in silence. Most of the students in the classroom had left to wander around the halls and only eight students were left inside.

Kuroko took the vanilla-flavored Maibou from his bag and unwrapped it. When Kuroko was about to unwrap the rice cracker when something – a square-shaped object that smelled pleasantly well and wrapped in light blue tissue paper – plopped on his desk. Kuroko stared at the assailant as the latter pulled his chair to Kuroko's desk and sat. Midorima took the Maibou from Kuroko's hands and threw it out of the window. It landed at somewhere at the field – more specifically, a trashcan that was conviniently located at the middle of the field. Kuroko frowned at Midorima.

"That wasn't very nice." Kuroko said as he unwrapped the square-shapped object, which actually was a delectable-looking chicken sandwich – evenly, cut, spicy chicken breast slices, topped with salty and creamy cheese spread, seasoned, crunchy lettuce and soft, red tomatoes, and trapped between soft wheat bread.

"This sandwich is more nutritious than that cracker stick." Midorima simply stated.

Kuroko took a big bite from the sandwich and moaned. It was absolutely delicious! The chicken wasn't that much spicy, but it was tender and juicy. The cheese spread complimented the chicken, and the vegetables added a nice texture to the sandwich. The bread smelled very heavenly; it was warm and soft, just like what Kuroko wanted. Once Kuroko swallowed his first bite, he smiled at Midorima and thanked the latter. The green-haired shooter shifted his glasses.

When Kuroko was half-way in his sandwich, Midorima looked at him with a serious glaze in his eyes and shifted his glasses once again. "You shouldn't spoil Aomine that much," he started "You and I both know he can manage his academics on his own, with a proper motivation though."

"I'm not spoiling Aomine-kun," Kuroko defended. "I'm just helping him."

"You're spoiling him by helping him in things that he could very well do in his own."

"You're spoiling my appetite, Midorima-kun."

Midorima shifted his glasses again. "My apologies," he said. "But, I'm not dropping this topic."

Kuroko made no reply and continued on eating his sandwich. When Kuroko let out a small cough, Midorima handed the bluenet a bottle of water. Kuroko nodded as a 'Thank you' and drank the water. He put down the water bottle on the table and recapped it. Kuroko looked at Midorima. "Are you not going to eat?" he asked.

"I'm not hungry." Midorima simply answered.

Kuroko nodded and went back on eating. Midorima took Kuroko's silence to start another conversation.

"Why did you answer the question like that?" Midorima asked. "It's not…your character to answer such questions like that, you know."

Kuroko gave Midorima a puzzled expression. "I'm sorry, but I don't know what you mean…"

"Ms. Hanagaki gave you a simple question, you answered that the Emperor fell in love with the consort. I'm not saying it's wrong, but I've never…expected your answer," Midorima said. "You could've said that the Emperor favored the consort, treated her as his treasure, or anything similar to those answers, but…really…I found your answer…pretty bold. Coming from someone who never expresses an emotion, I'd say that was…not normal."

Kuroko frowned. "What's wrong stating the obvious?"

"The way you said it." Midorima answered. "…There's something… _wrong_ with you. Do you…Are you…in love with someone?"

Kuroko was caught off guard by Midorima's question. He looked away, hoping that Midorima won't catch him blushing, or looking so torn and hurt from being _heartbroken_. Kuroko found Midorima idiotic for asking such questions like that – Midorima shattered a part of Kuroko's heart, after all – but, Kuroko never bear disdain for that. Midorima was really oblivious to Kuroko's feelings because the former doesn't know what Kuroko was actually feeling. Kuroko had a part or contribution on his shattered heart – if he just told Midorima, maybe the weight of hopelessness would decrease.

But, Kuroko shouldn't think of that anymore. He'd spoil his own day.

"I'm not." Kuroko lied.

Midorima was silent for a moment. He sighed. "…I'm not saying your answer was wrong, but I don't really agree with it."

Kuroko looked at Midorima.

"It's true that the Emperor favors his consort, but in the end, she's just a consort. That made him decided to put her to death when he heard her relative was planning to overthrow him. At first, he was reluctant, but his officials were able to convince him. In the end, Yang Guifei will always be a consort and no matter how much gifts and promotions he offered to her, she'll always remain to be a second woman. Yang Guifei can be replaced. The Emperor can move on from his grief. He can find another consort. If the Emperor' grief was easily given remedy,if it was easy for the Emperor to put Yang Guifei to death and replace her, if Yang Guifei will always remain as a second woman in the eyes of the Emperor, then the Emperor was not in love with her at all."

Kuroko frowned, but he let Midorima continue.

"You also didn't consider what Yang Guifei felt. Yang Guifei never reciprocated the Emperor's feelings because she knew she was a consort. She was just a second woman who was lucky enough to catch the Emperor's eye. Although Yang Guifei loved his Emperor, it was the kind of love for a god or a king, not as a lover. You had said that the love of the Emperor made him accept Yang Guifei despite her flaws, but it will always remain unrequited. In the end, that unrequited love wasn't enough save Yang Guifei from her ill faith. His unrequited love had its limitations, and the consort just pushed it towards the edge."

"True." Kuroko said as he finished his sandwich. "In the end, the Emperor's love was not enough to dismiss the violations of Yang Guifei – he had killed her because of her clan, despite the love he showered her. Love may not be the thing that made the Emperor forgive Yang Guifei over and over again, but maybe…it's something related to that."

The bluenet flashed a small smile – his blank eyes showed emotions of longing and affection that Midorima didn't know Kuroko could show. He knew that expression; he knew what that expression meant – especially to a person who never show any emotion at all.

"Maybe, it's hope that Yang Guifei would reciprocate his feelings that made him accept the consort over and over again," Kuroko spoke.

 _But, in the end,_ Midorima thought. _That hope had gotten nowhere at was crushed to pieces, and that made the Emperor put Yang Guifei to death._

* * *

"Shit, I'm really sorry, Tetsu! I forgot to return these at recess!" Aomine said, scratching the back of his head and flashing a sheepish grin. Kuroko just flashed the dark-skinned teen a smile and gathered his own books and notebooks that were placed on Aomine's desk. Kuroko piled them in an orderly fashion and gathered them in his arms.

"It's alright, Aomine-kun." Kuroko said, dismissing the fact that he almost got caught by a teacher with no textbook for her subject.

"Hey, Tetsu, are you going to do something this lunch?" Aomine asked. Kuroko shook his head. "Meet me at the rooftop then. See ya!"

"Wait, Aomine-kun-" but before Kuroko could finish his sentence, Aomine had left.

Kuroko just shrugged before he went back to his classroom. He placed his books and notebooks back in his satchel. He took his lunchbox with him. When he was about to leave the classroom, the doors slammed open. Taikawa Hotaru marched from the doorway and towards Kuroko. Many students were bewildered by her appearance, while others ogled at her. Majority of the female students scoffed at her arrival and ignored her.

"Hi~ Kuroko-kun~" She said. "I had to come by because a certain someone replied to your letter."

Kuroko blinked. "My penpal…replied that fast?"

"Yup! I'm amazed at how fast they deliver these letters!" She said as she handed him a white envelope. The envelope had a smudge of – is that ketchup? – a red substance Kuroko didn't want to know. It also smelled of hamburgers and the handwriting of the address on the top left corner of the envelope was hard to read. Kuroko hoped that the handwriting of his penpal was easy to read.

"How is the exchange program coming along?" Kuroko asked. Hotaru's bubbly attitude faded and the twinkle of her orange eyes dimmed. She scratched the back of her head.

"…Er, coach Sanada is really trying to convince the Junior Basketball association not to transfer any of the Miracles, including you…but…. The association is just too stubborn," the orange-haired girl sighed. "Coach Shirogane had listed you as a… _possible_ participant of the exchange program, but they're considering to choose from the second string. Coach Sanada plans not to listen to the Association – it was just a suggestion after all, but Coach Shirogane is worried that the Association wouldn't allow us to compete the Winter Cup due to our lack of participation to their program. It sucks…really…but…"

"I understand." Kuroko answered. "Please do whatever that will benefit the team."

Hotaru nodded. "…Thank you for understanding. Really. I can't imagine one of the Miracles to be played against each other…"

"Yeah. I guess so."

**OOOOoooOOOO**

Kuroko silently ate his lunch as Aomine lied on the rooftop, the wrapper of the latter's bread taken away by the wind. Aomine stared at the light blue sky, looking as if he was in deep thought. Kuroko sat next to Aomine, stealing glances at the dark-skinned teen often. It was true that he and Aomine were always sitting or lying close to each other, but this was one of those rare moments when Aomine was just…admiring something (or doing nothing stupid). He liked how Aomine looked when the latter was thinking – sometimes, Aomine would blurt out what he was thinking. Kuroko would be surprised that Aomine was thinking of the future: if he would take criminology in college and become a police officer, or study Applied Physics in America and become a basketball player – Aomine was always interested on how the knowledge of physics was applied in the world of sports. Sometimes, Aomine would ask Kuroko how the former would register for a bank account or credit cards, pay bills and taxes, live apart from his family and build a family of his own. He also asked Kuroko how the judicial system work or if the military was better than the police stations. At one of the rare moments, when Aomine was feeling a little under the weather, Aomine would ask Kuroko if the latter was happy in his life.

When Kuroko would answer yes, Aomine would ask the reason. When Kuroko said that it was because his family was happy, Aomine would look unsatisfied and stopped the conversation right then and there.

Kuroko didn't know why Aomine didn't believe him – Kuroko was truly happy in his life, but Aomine thought otherwise.

But, that was Aomine's own opinion. Kuroko had his own opinions, and when he says he's happy, he's happy. After all, who knew Kuroko better than anyone but himself?

"I've been wondering," Aomine started as he looked at Kuroko. "What's the envelope for?"

Kuroko blinked. He looked at his lap and found the envelope from his penpal. He must've unconsciously brought it here, on the rooftop. "It's a letter from my penpal, Bakangaroo."

Aomine sat up, his brows furrowed in confusion. "Since when did you get a penpal? And what kind of penpal is this…Bakangaroo?"

"I joined the Penpal project and got him as my penpal. I don't know why he chose such penname, but it was said he attends Seirin High and was from America before he went here," Kuroko told. "He prefers to write using the English language, since he was from America after all, so I wrote him my first letter in English. It was hard but I managed because of Midorima-kun…which reminds me…I should start writing a reply for Bakangaroo. The delivery of these letters are very fast, so, I really have to catch up, else, I won't be able to send him a reply…I need to find Midorima-kun and-"

"Don't." Aomine said, freezing Kuroko on his spot. Kuroko was frozen, not because of Aomine's command, but because of the tone of the latter's voice and the expression Aomine just made. It was…He was… _pleading_. _Don't go_ , Aomine said. "Midorima has a date with Macao. He's gonna be busy this afternoon."

"…I see." Kuroko answered. His heart twisted painfully at Aomine's words. "…And it's Takao, not Macao."

Aomine snorted. "Whatever."

The duo was enveloped by silence after that. Aomine laid back on the floor as Kuroko finished his lunchbox. Kuroko tucked his lunchbox away and placed it on his side. He picked up his letter. He was about to open it when Aomine, suddenly, laid his head on Kuroko's lap. Kuroko blushed at Aomine's action, and Aomine took this action to take the letter and place it at Kuroko's side. It was a good thing that Aomine was oblivious to the bright blush Kuroko was showing right now.

"W-What're you doing?" Kuroko asked. The moment Aomine rested his head on Kuroko's lap, Kuroko's lower limbs had frozen.

"The floor was hard and cold." Aomine simply answered.

"It's _supposed_ to be hard, Aomine-kun. Or else, we wouldn't be able to walk on it."

Aomine snorted. "Just stop complaining and let me rest. Your lap's really soft…Almost like a pillow."

Kuroko scoffed. Although he hated being used as a pillow, he liked how he could see Aomine's face close-up, Aomine's eyes and relaxed expression closer than ever before. Kuroko liked how Aomine looked so calm; it made Kuroko calm too. Kuroko closed his eyes and enjoyed the silence. Kuroko wished that everyday, Aomine would just lay his head on Kuroko's lap, that everyday, Aomine would just attend practice and play basketball like he used to – with Kuroko as his partner.

The silence didn't last, however.

"I really like Satsuki," Aomine started. "I hate how Kise holds her like that."

Kuroko nodded. _How could anyone stand the object of his love to talk about another person like that?_ Kuroko thought, but didn't say it out loud. Kuroko could feel his heart twist and turn, as if it was being pulled and stretched painfully. Kuroko remained his composure, but inside, he just couldn't stand how Aomine would talk about Momoi like that. Kuroko wished he was Momoi, or Momoi would realize what he was missing out. Aomine was a great person, he just needs…some work – a female's touch. Momoi would be the best person for the job, but…she's already with Kise – head over heels for a person who wasn't sure if he does love Momoi back.

"Anyone in love with Momoi-san would," Kuroko said.

"Am I…not man _enough_ for Satsuki?" Aomine asked. "I sure don't have the looks Kise has, but…I _know_ I'm greater than that blonde idiot." ' _Because I love Satsuki full-heartedly', I know._ Kuroko thought.

"You're a great person, Aomine-kun," Kuroko started. "You really are. You maybe an idiot, but at least your true to yourself and you never give up. You may not look like it but you're kind, thoughtful and caring. Aomine-kun also understands me the most and he puts me first than everything. Although you're arrogant and idiotic, you always make other people happy and…you give them inspiration and hope. I know I could never be like you Aomine-kun, but you still encourage me to do my best. You convince that everything is not futile and…with a little hard-work, I could achieve my dreams. You never gave up on me, you're always at my side despite how much I've dragged you down. You're the only person that could make my sour days sweet, and you showed me so much. You also showed how much potential in me; you saw how important I am despite that I'm just someone in the background. You…you gave me a new life; you gave me hope. You believe in me so much and I appreciated every bit of it. No one has put his faith on me so much – I'm just happy that someone actually believes in me…" Kuroko said as he poured his heart and sincerity in those words. He resisted the urge to cry from remembering the times when life pushed him and he fell back down, only to get up back from his feet by Aomine. He also remembered the times when he just couldn't walk anymore, when he just couldn't take it anymore, and Aomine said: _"Then, I'll just have to carry you until you could walk again"_

When Kuroko asked why Aomine was putting his faith onto the latter, Aomine grinned and said. _"Because you're Tetsu. You're my partner and my best friend. Isn't that enough reason to believe in you?"_

No one, not even Akashi, believed in Kuroko so much.

Aomine will always be the person he could cling on.

"That's why…I think Momoi-san is an idiot for not choosing you. Aomine-kun can protect her, love her, cherish her more than anyone in the world. Because you're an idiot, because you're stupid, arrogant, happy-go-lucky, cheerful and hopeful, you'll just do anything for the happiness of the one you love. You'll sacrifice anything; you'll go against the world just for her. You'll be her hero, her angel, her best friend, and you'll accept her despite her flaws. You'll embrace her and say that it's okay to commit mistakes. You'll support her and help her stand up when she can't go on the journey of life. Momoi-san is missing out on you. Momoi-san would be missing out the faith and love you'll shower to her. She'll never experience and see how far you'd go for her, how many times she'll be protected by you, and how many times she'll be embraced and be believed upon. She'll never understand…how lucky she was to be loved by Aomine Daiki and how I-" _How I'll never be loved like you, Momoi Satsuki._

Before Kuroko could finish his sentence, Aomine sat up and embraced the younger bluenet. Kuroko buried his head on the crook between Aomine's neck and shoulder, as he cluctched on Aomine's clothes. Kuroko was shocked at first, resisted to cry, but Aomine patted his back so affectionately that Kuroko couldn't help but release his frustrations through his tears.

_Why, why, why couldn't it just be me? It hurts. It hurts so much. Kami-sama, please…make it stop. Make it stop…_

"Tetsu, I didn't know…you were passionate about this sappy stuff," Aomine chuckled. "You'd make a great actor."

Kuroko groaned. Aomine smirked.

"Hey, thanks. That lifted my spirits." Aomine said. "Never thought anyone would speak of me like that…"

Kuroko retracted from Aomine's embrace, his tears just gone – only faint traces of wetness and moisture left. Kuroko rubbed his eyes to get rid of the traces. "Hm."

"Maybe I should move on," Aomine said. "I know I'll never get Satsuki, and I'd end up like a loser if I kept running after someone I can't have. I don't want to end up like fat guys who kept wallowing on their regrets while watching prime time drama on soiled couches."

Kuroko giggled. "Yeah. Aomine-kun would be probably ugly by then…and very, very fat."

"Oi!"

"If you want…" Kuroko started. "I could help you…maybe move on or find some other…girl."

"Really? I mean – you don't really have to-"

"It's the least I can do."

Aomine cocked an eyebrow "For what?"

"For everything you've done for me. I need to repay your kindness..and…" Kuroko breathed in, deeply. "I made a promise…I promise to myself that I'll always support my brothers and make them happy. I made that promise because…I wanted to see my family happy, each and every one of you happy. My whole life changed and it was thanks to all of you. My life, however, can't be complete if none of you are happy at all. I feel that…that as your shadow and your younger brother, its my job to make all of you happy, even though I don't really get a large share for myself. My…I'm just happy watching all of you being happy with your lives, with someone important to you" _And even if my feelings would never be reciprocated, at least, I've made you happy, just even once._ "I know it's a stupid and selfless promise, but, I kept this promise for years because I love all of you…" Kuroko gulped and stared at Aomine with such longing and affection in his eyes. Kuroko's blank eyes sparkled with so much emotion, Aomine couldn't help but be dazzled by it. This situation could be compared to a lion bowing down to a human. "I love you…D-Daiki-nii…"

"Tetsu…"

 _I've gone too far_ , Kuroko thought to himself. He looked at Aomine with flustered cheeks and an embarassed expression. "...Aomine-kun, I-"

But, Aomine's head was lowered to the ground. The shadows of his bangs covered his eyes. Kuroko was worried that Aomine had found out – that Aomine discovered Kuroko's forbidden feelings. Kuroko didn't want how Aomine would react to the former's forbidden feelings. Kuroko clenched his fists.

 _Please, kami-sama, don't let Aomine-kun find out._ Kuroko thought. _Don't let him get further from me again..._

"Tetsu...your promise..." Aomine muttered out. "...You..I..." Aomine's shoulders visibly shook.

"Aomine-kun...The truth is-"

"Tetsu...You're...You're..." Aomine raised his head and let out a loud howl. "Gosh, you're sappy!" This was followed by loud laughter, as Aomine hugged his stomach and continued to laugh out loud, a large grin plastered on his face. Kuroko just stared at Aomine with a confused expression on the former's face. Aomine stumbled and laid on his back, continuing to laugh as tears streamed from Aomine's eyes. Kuroko realized that Aomine was still oblivious to his feelings, and was making fun of his promise.

Once Aomine had regained his composure and sat up, Kuroko gave him a hard Ignite Pass. Aomine laid on the floor again, this time, hugging his stomach because of pain.

Kuroko bit his lip. "You're a jerk!" Kuroko shouted. "Idiot! Jackass! _Ganguro_!"

"Hey, don't throw insults at me!" Aomine choked out. He swiftly stood up and grabbed Kuroko's wrists before the latter could throw another Ignite Pass. "Hey! Don't squirm – Let me finish!"

Kuroko stopped struggling and looked at Aomine with beady eyes.

"I didn't mean that as an insult to your pride, Tetsu. Actually, it fits you – I'm not saying you're like a pissy girl, but that's what makes you so good-hearted and caring. You're always worrying about others and puts them before yourself," Aomine said. "...I'm glad I have a partner like you. Your one in a million – no, you're the only one in this world. No one can ever replace you."

Aomine raised his fists. "I love you too, baby brother."

Kuroko let out a weak but meaningful smile. He bumped fists with Aomine. "Yeah."

* * *

Things can go back to the way they were, but they would never be the same.

You can still hope for things that you can't achieve, but how long would that hope last? How long until that hope would be crushed to pieces, to the point of no return?

* * *


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news: I might post Chapter 7 this week (or early next week). It's probably going to be the longest and hardest chapter I'll ever write, only because Akashi is a very hard character to write.

When all things were just well, _this_ had to happen.

Kuroko remained an impassive face as he searched for the particular item, though he was panicking inside. It was already 20 minutes after the teacher dismissed the class, yet, Kuroko remained inside the classroom premises, searching inside his bag for the missing item. His classmates were already gone, attending their club activities or walking home already. Kuroko knew he should also make his way to the gym; Akashi never liked anyone skipping or being late for the practice session, most especially if a practice game was nearing. Akashi always wanted his players in top condition, even if the red-haired sees the next opponent as four steps lower than the Teiko team. Nevertheless, he has to endure Akashi's wrath later on because that missing object was more important than the practice itself. Kuroko wasn't even able to read it yet!

Yes, Kuroko's letter from Bakangaroo is missing.

If Midorima, who Kuroko was able to convince to go to the gyms without him, was to know about this, he would face-palm and rant about Aquariuses being unlucky and some Oha-Asa nonsense.

Well, today, Aquarius _is_ placed last at the horoscope ranking. Kuroko didn't understand quite well on how Aquariuses are supposed to be unlucky today when Kuroko's day, overall, is absolutely fine. There was no need to bring a lucky item today – thank goodness, Kuroko didn't agree to bring his lucky item for the day: a stun gun. Wherever Midorima finds this stuff, Kuroko might not be able to know.

Kuroko sighed. His letter wasn't here, nor could Kuroko remember if he did place it in his bag. All Kuroko remembered was Hotaru giving it to him at lunch, Aomine insisting he join with the former at lunch today on the r –

Kuroko's eyes widened as he remembered where he last saw his letter. At the rooftop.

The bluenet quickly packed his things. Why in all places did he forget his letter on the rooftop! Who knows what could happen to it! The letter might have been blown off by the wind, picked by some random cleaning lady and thrown in the trash, or opened by some student who likes to skip classes and takes it for himself. Kuroko wasn't able to open that letter yet – much more did he even write a reply. He should check if his letter is there, snatch it and hurry back to practice. Who knows what could happen to that letter, and Kuroko wasn't taking a chance that something or someone takes that letter.

Before Kuroko could open the doors and take a run to the rooftop, the door slid open and something came from it, hit Kuroko on the forehead, and sent the bluenet two rows of chairs away from the door to land on his bottom. The impact made his head hurt and his bottom ache. He didn't know what kind of thing could send him flying like that, but all he could feel was pain and shock. He wasn't able to see what hit him with the spur of the moment!

"Oi, Tetsu! Are you alright?" a familiar voice asked him, and at a same time, a figure casted over his smaller one.

Dark blue eyes met soft turquoise ones. The smaller bluenet blinked in confusion as he stared upon a familiar face he didn't expect he would meet in this moment.

"Aomine-kun?" Kuroko's voice hitched, surprised that his light was here, and wearing the latter's practice attire. Aomine was also slightly sweaty and panting a little, like the former went jogging for more than six laps. "W-what are you doing here?"

Aomine rolled his eyes, like Kuroko could answer the question the latter asked. "Fetching you to practice, duh. Akashi's wondering where you've been."

Kuroko blinked a multiple times before realizing the connotation behind those words. … "Oh." The bluenet murmured. Akashi will surely give him one hell of a punishment for being tardy. "It looks like I'm going to be carried home on someone's back... _again_ …"

Aomine narrowed his eyes. "Hey! That was just one time, and it wasn't _technically_ my fault! Taikawa was making fun of me for not believing I could do one song in the extreme level of DDR. We were just in the arcade for a few minutes! Then Akashi acted hysterical and gave us three times the training menu." Aomine said, pointing an accusing finger at Kuroko.

In response, Kuroko stared at Aomine. "Aomine-kun, we were at the arcade for two hours. Practice already ended three minutes ago when we came back and you showed up by gloating your achievement at Taikawa-san. It was our first time skipping practice. It isn't a surprise that Akashi-kun will be absolutely furious, considering it's his first day as a Captain back at that time…"

Aomine pursed his lips and scratched the back of his head. "Well, if you put it that way, I…was _kinda_ silly back then."

Seeing this side of Aomine, Kuroko couldn't help but release a small chuckle. "Aomine-kun will always be an _aho._ "

Aomine grinned and gave Kuroko a playful nudge at the shoulder. "What's that supposed to mean, huh?"

"Aomine-kun might not be the sharpest crayon in the box, but that doesn't make you an _aho._ " Kuroko said. "You're a basketball idiot – your mind is always on basketball, which makes you an _aho_ in the first place."

This time, it was Aomine's turn to chuckle. The tanned teen ruffled Kuroko's hair. But, despite the amusement Aomine portrayed, Kuroko could see the dullness of Aomine's beautiful eyes, like the tanned teen once _loved_ basketball and remembering him of those times made him feel nostalgia. Which made Kuroko think: Did Aomine come back to him or was he just getting delusional?

Then, in a blink of an eye, that dullness had disappeared. "Hey! Let's go. Don't want to keep Akashi waiting right?"

Kuroko hesitantly nodded, the missing letter still stuck in his mind. But, before Kuroko could explain the impending situation of his penpal letter, Aomine had grabbed the younger bluenet's wrist and led the way to the gym. Kuroko could tell something was off by how tight Aomine's grip was, or how frisk Aomine's walk was. It seemed that Aomine was troubled by something. Kuroko could guess what it was, but he didn't want to hear it, at least, not from his lips.

"Aomine-kun, is something wrong?" Kuroko asked. By the younger bluenet's question, Aomine stopped on his tracks, took a big breath and faced the younger bluenet.

"You're good at reading me, aren't you?" the older brother said as he leaned on the wall, still facing the phantom sixth man.

Kuroko nodded; it isn't seen from his impassive expression but Aomine could tell that Kuroko was taking pride for this ability. "Of course, Aomine-kun reading is my specialty."

Aomine let out a small chuckle before he sighed. His dark eyes focused on the window opposite them, which overlooked the track field. Loneliness and nostalgia flashed in those midnight blue orbs. "When you said you promised that you would make me happy, you gave me the courage to confront Satsuki, so I did…well, _tried._ Whenever I try to approach Satsuki, she gives me this stare…like she's afraid or disappointed of me. Kise would interfere in moments when I actually tried to talk to her. I couldn't focus, especially if that stare of hers just pops into my mind. I promised I'd move on, but I _can't_ if that means our friendship would be…over." Aomine narrated. "Then, there's another thing that's bugging me. Even if I apologize, how do I know if she accepts the apology? I know she's basically mad or disappointed at me. It's really…frustrating."

 _Even though you sound like you are_ more _concerned on your friendship with Momoi-san,_ Kuroko thought as he looked at Aomine's solemn expression _Even though, you sound like you are ready to give up on her, I_ know _you wouldn't. It's in your nature, after all._ The younger bluenet took hold of Aomine's clenched fists and gave them a gentle but reassuring squeeze.

"I think she feels the same way. I may not be friends with Momoi-san as long as you have been, but I know that she's…like you, sometimes. I think Momoi-san was trying to figure out a way to apologize for her actions towards you, but she doesn't have the courage enough to confront you or make the first move. Knowing her, she might think you are angry at her and not the other way around." Kuroko said in a cool and soothing voice, like a mother's. "Are you angry at Momoi-san?"

Aomine snapped from his depressive trance. "O-Of course not! I would never! I mean…she's annoying sometimes, but I'll never be actually mad at her or anything…"

Kuroko let out a small smile. "Then, you should clarify that fact to her. Miscommunication doesn't necessarily involve actual communication for both parties to have the wrong idea." Kuroko stated. "And another thing, Momoi-san will forgive you, I'm sure of it. Although you might be rash and insensitive sometimes, but that enough wouldn't break your friendship for good. If that were the case, then you and Momoi-san wouldn't be friends until high school."

Aomine let out a smile. "You're right, Tetsu. Thanks." Aomine said as he gave Kuroko a warm and friendly hug. The embrace caught Kuroko by surprise because Aomine wasn't the touchy type of person. He wouldn't hug someone out of blue, like Kise. But, Kuroko didn't say he didn't like it.

Kuroko could describe the hug as warm, sensational, meaningful and comfortable. The embrace was like Kise's – with both arms wrapped around the younger bluenet's form and chin rested on the younger one's shoulder – but with more emotion. Kuroko could feel the thousands of 'thank you's given and expressed by this warm embrace. The younger bluenet smiled as he closed his eyes, feeling the warmth and emotion Aomine was spurring at him; Kuroko felt accepted, appreciated and loved, loved so much that Kuroko couldn't expect from the Aomine. For a moment, he was imagining that Aomine was hugging Kuroko to say 'I love you', not as a brother but as a lover, Aomine'sTetsu, a partner outside basketball. Kuroko absent-mindedly looped his arms around Aomine, as if reciprocating that 'I love you' which was born from a fantasy, to confess to the older teen that he _loves_ Aomine more than how Momoi loves him. But, before he could even touch Aomine's figure, to reply to those feelings, Aomine had pulled away and held the younger bluenet by the shoulders.

"I have to go and find Satsuki," Aomine spoke. "See ya at the gym!" And with that, Aomine sprinted away.

A part of Kuroko wanted to yell 'Wait' and chase the older teen, but another part of Kuroko – the rational one – knew that even if Kuroko gave it all and spent hours and hours of running, he could never catch up to Aomine. Even if Kuroko tried to run as far as his legs could carry, he could never catch up with his brothers. His brothers of his had walked miles and miles away from Kuroko, to the light leading to their dreams and future. However, Kuroko kept running and chasing them. He knows he shouldn't, because the chase would never bear fruit.

But, Kuroko knew he would never give up the chase. He _was_ that persistent about something that would never come true.

Kuroko touched the shoulders that Aomine had touched.

He wanted to feel accepted, appreciated and loved over and over again, even in the briefest moments with them. It was like a drug; you couldn't get enough.

But, for the mean time, all he could feel was the lost feeling of acceptance, appreciation and love from Aomine, which he would chase and chase for.

'What a foolish boy' would Kuroko's rational side would just utter before the bluenet would rush and chase Aomine once again.

* * *

When Kuroko had reached the gym, an eerie and loud creak echoed at the whole gym as Kuroko opened the door. But, that wasn't what made Kuroko caught off guard. It was how the players _noticed_ the bluenet when Kuroko had opened the doors. It wasn't as if Kuroko's low presence had gotten higher, or his misdirection was malfunctioning – if ever that could happen – but Kuroko knew that everyone was _expecting_ the bluenet. This kind of thing happens when one player was very, very late and Akashi was…

"Ah! There you are Tetsuya! I would've thought that you'd skipped practice." Akashi said, in a cheerful voice that everyone knows _that's_ wrong, _so_ wrong.

A sweat trickled down Kuroko's nape. Kuroko bowed. "I apologize for being tardy, Akashi-kun. It won't happen again."

Akashi hummed, like he was enjoying everyone stutter and pity the poor bluenet. The players started murmuring on how many times Kuroko's training menu will be multiplied or on how Akashi would finally put a shooting quota at Kuroko's tab. But, what Akashi had said surprised everyone.

"Alright. Go change and stretch."

A brief moment of silence resonated in the gym. Then, "EHHHH!" shouted everyone. Kuroko almost fell on the floor when Akashi had sentenced him with nothing.

"But, don't expect that you don't have a punishment. That would be discussed in private at the locker rooms." Akashi continued.

A sighs of relief followed, with Hotaru shouting at the background ("What you relieved for?"). Kuroko almost thought that he could get away with it, but if he did, what kind of leader Akashi would make? And if Akashi wasn't giving him any punishment for his tardiness, then something worse must've happened earlier.

"I-I'll go now…" Kuroko muttered, before he slipped away and into the locker rooms. With the whole 1st string staring at Akashi and Kuroko, the red-haired captain faced the audience with a dashing, _killer_ smile. "Who told you to slack off? Do you want your training menu tripled?"

The players immediately – if not frantically – went back to their training regimes.

Back at the locker rooms, Kuroko was just unbuttoning his Teiko uniform vest when Akashi had walked in. The sinister and cunning smile the red-haired displayed earlier was gone, replaced with a normal and sweet smile. Kuroko had breathed normally once again because the dark aura that accompanied the same sinister smile disappeared as well. Akashi sat on the benches at the middle of the room.

"I like you when you're calm, Akashi-kun." Kuroko boldly commented as Kuroko took the vest off.

"Is that so?" Akashi replied. "You make me worry too much, Tetsuya. I thought you had decided to act like your big brother, Aomine, and started skipping. Or perhaps he had involved you into one of his stupid antics…like last time."

Kuroko chuckled. "You are a worry wart, Akashi-kun. You should trust me a bit more."

"I do. I don't trust the people influencing you." Akashi replied. He patted the space next to him. "Sit." The red-haired ordered, which Kuroko obliged. Akashi, then, slumped on Kuroko's figure. The bluenet let out a small but unnoticeable squeak and four shades of red on his cheeks, but Akashi paid no mind to them – to his relief.

"Are you alright, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko asked, though he wanted to squeal right now because Akashi was in one of those moments right now.

"Stressed." Akashi spoke. "That petty exchange program makes headaches for Sanada-Kantoku and I. The association amps their standards and requests for all aces of the top 15 schools of last year's Interhigh to be exchanged. Sanada-kantoku refused."

"I thought that I was the one to be exchanged?" Kuroko said. "Now, they want Aomine-kun?"

Akashi nodded. "Besides for team matters, I couldn't let Aomine be exchanged because, as much as possible, I don't want him to be shipped into a different region," the red-haired said as he played with the bluenet's locks. "I don't want you to go either. I don't trust the people you'd spend time with in the other school. I'd volunteer but – "

"I wouldn't let that either, Akashi-kun." Kuroko immediately responded. "You are the Captain of this team, and the acting father of the household. If you go – "

"I know, I know." Akashi said, smiling on how protective Kuroko was becoming. "You'd be very upset if I go. You're such a selfless brat **[1]** , aren't you?"

"And you need to go, Akashi-kun." Kuroko stated, pointing out that the bluenet needed space. "As much as I'd like to sate your energy drain…I really need to change. Furthermore, I think if someone walks on us like this, they would misinterpret it as something else…"

Akashi cocked an eyebrow at the bluenet and simply chuckled. He released the bluenet from his grasps, but didn't make a move further. Kuroko stood up from his spot, started unbuttoning his polo shirt, but froze. Kuroko could feel Akashi's stare, dominating but not intimidating. Why was Akashi watching him like a cat (Akashi) to prey (Kuroko)? Kuroko took a quick glance, but that quick glance lasted for about three seconds. Kuroko was taken by the temptation and beauty of Akashi's cat like eyes. They were like two jewels: a bloody ruby and eerie amber. Those two eyes, alluring and seductive, focused their sights on Kuroko, which made the bluenet shiver with pleasure. Kuroko looked away, his face flushed. Suddenly, everything became too warm. Kuroko closed his eyes and tried to stop the shivers that were caused by Akashi's gaze. But, to no avail. The electrifying feeling just kept running along his spine, and somehow, the bluenet liked to be watched while undressing – wait, what?!

"Akashi-kun, can I ask you to leave for a while?" Kuroko asked, avoiding eye contact.

"I never heard you request for that before," Akashi replied, sounding amused. "And why would I?"

Akashi's silky voice was just making Kuroko melt! "B-Because I feel uncomfortable with you watching me undress…" The bluenet said with a mild force as he turned around to meet Akashi's gaze. However, he didn't expect that gaze would come closer to him.

Once Kuroko uttered those words, Akashi cornered the bluenet, with Kuroko leaning on the lockers while Akashi had his left arm at Kuroko's side and the red-haired's body eliminating any personal space between them. Their noses touched and their warm breath mingled. In normal circumstances, Kuroko would've acted on impulse and kissed his brother right then and there; With Akashi's alluring heterochromatic eyes that had the hint of softness and seductive properties, Kuroko wouldn't be able to resist the temptation. But, right now, all Kuroko could feel was pressure and intimidation. The once soft and alluring eyes turned into perceptive and devilish, like when Akashi was staring at his opponents on court to intimidate them. But, Kuroko got _more_ of that. The bluenet felt like a cornered mice, with the predator glaring daggers at him, ready to kill and eat him. Kuroko leaned further back, in attempt to merge with locker door – just to escape here. Fear started coursing at Kuroko's body once the bluenet heard that silky and sensual voice turn dark and venomous.

"Why would you be uncomfortable, Tetsuya?" Akashi asked, in an interrogative tone – a tone that demanded the answers as quick as possible. "You've seen me naked, I've seen you naked. Why would you start being uncomfortable around my presence and everyone else's? It seems like you're not comfortable with your _own brothers_ being with you."

Kuroko's lips froze. He couldn't utter a single word. What was Akashi getting at?

"A-Akashi-kun…" the bluenet stuttered once he had gained the courage to. Only one thing coursed into his mind right now, which made him more cautious, wary and _afraid_ of the red-haired. _Does Akashi-kun know?_ Kuroko asked himself, fearing the answer might be yes. The bluenet could already imagine the looks of disgust his brothers sported for him and how they rejected him one by one, because of these accursed feelings that plagued his entire life.

Kuroko's knees threatened to buckle. He gulped.

"Speak, Tetsuya. I don't have all day."

Kuroko clenched his fists. He didn't want to admit it. He didn't want to say it. He didn't want to confirm that it was true. He didn't want his brothers to reject him. He didn't want his brothers to hate him. He didn't want his brothers to leave him alone!

"…Akashi-kun, please stop…You're scaring me." Kuroko murmured, in a soft and weak voice that was almost unheard. But, Akashi caught wind of it. The red-haired suddenly froze. The Captain pulled himself out of Kuroko's personal space and took a few steps backward.

"…I'm sorry." Akashi said. He took a few steps back. "Meet with Hotaru after practice is over. There is three-on-three practice game, 30 minutes. Once you've changed, start stretching and head to the gym. Satsuki will announce the teams."

Kuroko nodded, although his body felt numb with the adrenaline rush in his body. Kuroko felt that Akashi had taken few more steps back, before the red-haired had turned and walked away. Kuroko stared at Akashi's back, wondering what he had done to drive his eldest brother away. Without thinking, Kuroko stretched his hand and tried to catch Akashi. But, Akashi kept walking away, until he was not in sight. Kuroko clenched his fists, feeling guilty of what he had said. He should've said _that,_ anything but that. Kuroko knew how sensitive Akashi was, being called like that, which is the reason why Akashi was so gentle in taking care of the bluenet.

Once Kuroko fell in his chase, no one was there to help him up. So, Kuroko helped himself up, ran and started the endless chase once again.

The rational part of Kuroko's mind told the younger bluenet to give up the chase because the former knew the dangers ahead.

**OOOOoooOOOO**

Once Kuroko had finished changing, he headed at the gym. The first thing that greeted him was…unexpectedly _no one._ This was one of those signs that something was _off_. Terribly _off._

Kuroko slipped through the players, looking for the blonde blur of cheerfulness that regularly ambushes him when he enters the gym. But, that blonde blur was just… _undetected_. Kise wasn't the type of person to skip practice; the blonde would rather skip one session of work than skip a practice session. Kise wasn't also the type of person that would leave his youngest brother alone; Kise was very clingy, especially around the bluenet. Kuroko believed it has something to do with having little time with Kuroko _cchi_ , which Kuroko couldn't help but agree willingly.

But, Kise was just…not here by his side. Kise was just standing at the far distance, shooting hoops constantly, like a machine. Kuroko could already feel the lost cheerfulness of the blonde, which was replaced with an unnoticeable gloom. Something was definitely wrong; something happened that caused Kise's luster to fade. Kuroko pursed his lips, gathered his courage and approached the blonde. But, before he could take a few steps, a familiar high-pitched voice had resonated in the gym.

"Bend harder, Dai-chan!" The rosette manager, Momoi Satsuki, shouted as she helped Aomine Daiki stretch. Aomine looked like he was at his limit, but Momoi wouldn't have any of it. "What's wrong with your muscles? They've become so stiff!" At that word, she squeezed Aomine's biceps so hard that Aomine winced in pain. "This is what you get for skipping practice. You lose your flexibility!"

"Hey! That doesn't work that way!" Aomine countered, resisting Momoi's push. "And for your information, my muscles are not stiff! Even though I don't attend practice, I still exercise!"

"Just shut up, Dai-chan."Momoi scolded. She gave Aomine a skeptical look when she noticed that the dark haired-teen was sweaty. "Wait a minute, did you run in the field without even _stretching_? What is the matter with you, Dai-chan? You know protocol requires you to _stretch_ before you start your training menu! You'll pull a muscle if you continue that!"

Aomine rolled his eyes. "But, I didn't, did I? And this wouldn't have happened if you keep an eye at me like you usually do."

The rosette pouted. "You need to learn to be independent! What would happen if I'm not there to make sure you don't do stupid things?" she asked. "…And get innocent people – TETSU-KUN – involved in your antics?"

Aomine pondered for a moment. " _Dai-chan would probably be dead,"_ Aomine said, mocking Momoi's high pitched voice. "Then again, if I wouldn't be forced to eat your horrendous cooking, maybe I'd live a few years more?" the tanned teen said jokingly.

Momoi turned red out of embarrassment and smacked the tanned teen. "You are _so_ insensitive Dai-chan! You should know that I prepare lunches for you every single day! That takes a _lot_ of effort!"

"…And it takes a _lot_ of effort to make food into dark matter…" Aomine grumbled, which earned him another smack. Thus, another famous argument from the childhood friends began.

"They're friends again…" One of the players near Kuroko commented. "That's good. The tension was killing me."

"You couldn't have said it better." Another player replied. "How do you Kise would react to this? I never really pinpointed him as a jealous type, but _anyone_ would get jealous after seeing them so close."

"Yeah. If I was Momoi'sboyfriend, I would totally tell Aomine to keep his hands away from my girlfriend…"

Listening to other players comments, Kuroko glanced at the pair. Jealousy swelled into his heart, causing ache, pain and frustration. It was true – they were definitely _too close_. The pair's argument suddenly turned into a fit of laughter, with Momoi's arms around Aomine's shoulder and Aomine holding those arms to keep them in place. They looked like they were in their own world, just being happy together. Whenever Aomine would flash those beautiful eyes of his in a meaningful way and curl his lips to a rare and dazzling smile that – once – was only reserved for Kuroko to Momoi, the bluenet couldn't help but flare with jealousy and anger. Kuroko was the only person who was able to wrap his arms on Aomine like that; Kuroko _was_ the only person who would Aomine would smile like that! But, the younger bluenet felt like Momoi had stolen that spotlight away from him, that Momoi became nearer to Aomine's heart like Kuroko never had been. All the years Kuroko had laughed and cried together with Aomine were nothing compared to this. Aomine was won over by Momoi; Kuroko lost. His memories were just a second-rate compared to Momoi's; Kuroko was just a _second-best_ companion compared to Momoi is.

But, what can he do about it? _Nothing_.

Aside from the fact that he didn't want Aomine to know his true feelings for the tanned teen, Kuroko didn't want to separate the two. Kuroko knew that Aomine was happier with Momoi than the latter was with him. Kuroko knew that Aomine would live a comfortable life with someone who doesn't think or harbor vile thoughts and feelings for him. Kuroko knew that with the feelings he has for Aomine, he knew that he can never be with Aomine. Times had changed and Aomine has his own life now. What does Kuroko have now? Just his , aside from that nothing. What would Aomine benefit from a person who has nothing but his brothers, who would someday leave him, live for?

The rational part of Kuroko's mind nodded in agreement. 'Break it off' he said. 'End this chase.'

But, the irrational part of Kuroko's mind would continue the chase, even though he said that he can't, not anymore, not when somebody else had won the race.

So, all Kuroko can do now was smile, be happy for this reunited and rekindled friendship, because that's what he _promised_ to do. Support Aomine. After all, Kuroko lives for his brothers' happiness.

'Pathetic.' Kuroko's rational part of his mind commented.

Suddenly, two hands blocked Kuroko's line of vision. Kuroko touched the hands that blocked his eyes; Kuroko could already tell whose these hands were just by the action itself – only one person, with this size of hands, would do these childish acts.

"Kise-kun, what're you doing?" Kuroko asked as he gently removed the hands and turned around to face the blonde. The bluenet pursed his lips when he noticed the lost brilliance in those golden orbs and the strained smile.

"Surprising you."Kise answered, with a forced enthusiasm. The blonde glanced at the pair who bickered once again, this time, involving an unfortunate player – Midorima – into their argument. "I'm really happy that they're together again! Some players said that I was jealous of them, but that's not true! In fact, I'm relieved that they're friends again. Momoicchi won't shut up about being so sorry of her actions towards Aominecchi."

"Is that so?" Kuroko said, when he wanted to say was _'I didn't say you were jealous or anything…'_. Kuroko's heart ached once again when the bluenet was reminded that Kise was also snared into Momoi. Momoi was practically holding two hearts in her palms, while harboring the power to accept one and crush the other. She was currently crushing Kise's heart here. He clenched his fists. "I'm glad that you understand."

"Yeah, yeah."Kise replied. He stood behind the bluenet and gently pushed Kuroko to the far side of court, away from the pair. "Hey! I'll help you stretch Kurokochi! You haven't stretched, right?"

Kuroko only nodded as he followed Kise's whims.

As Kise helped Kuroko stretch, Kuroko couldn't help but notice that the blonde was chattier than usual. When Kise wasn't careful, he'd pushed Kuroko too hard as the bluenet stretch, making the younger bluenet wince. Kise would apologize and continue on his chat, but Kuroko would notice that Kise would try to be gentler – like he was holding a porcelain doll. Once Kuroko was done stretching, Kise helped the bluenet on his two feet. When Kuroko stumbled, Kise had caught the bluenet.

"You alright, Kurokocchi?"Kise asked, which Kuroko could only nod because he was afraid that he'll worsen Kise's mood.

The reason Kuroko stumbled was because Kise grabbed Kuroko's hand abruptly and forced the bluenet to stand up. But, Kuroko would never mention that to Kise, because he knows the blonde didn't intentionally do it.

Soon, Taikawa Hotaru whistled, catching the attention of everyone. Every player gathered around her.

"Today, we will have a brief practice game, one round, 30 minutes, and no point limit. Only three members are allowed to be in each team. No substitutions. Those who will not be participating are expected to watch carefully – you'll never know that you're observations would help you in the actual games. For those who will participate, remember that this is only a game to assess how much you've progressed and if you're development is in track of Momoi's predictions. However, even though this is a practice game, you should give it your best shot." Taikawa said.

Momoi appeared by Hotaru's side, looking at her clip board. "Team Blue – Akashi Daiki, Akashi Tetsuya, **[2]** , and Takeno Yuuri – Yellow – Akashi Ryouta, Onodera Haruki and Osaka Shigeno. Please proceed to the court."

The respective players went to their sides of the court, stretching as they did so. Kise, who was alongside Kuroko before, frowned when the former learned they were on different teams again.

"When will you be my shadow again?" Kise asked. "It's not fair that Aominecchi gets you all the time."

"He's my partner." Aomine spoke, who appeared beside the phantom player and patted Kuroko's shoulder. "He's supposed to be at _my_ side."

With Aomine's comment, Kise glared. The blonde looked like he was seething with anger, but seeing Momoi look so worried, the blonde scoffed before he turned back. He glanced at the bluenet, who sported a worried expression. Kise smiled at him, as if nothing was wrong, and went to his team.

Taikawa went to the court, holding a basketball. Each player went into their positions. Seeing that everyone was ready, she tossed the back up and whistled, signaling the start of the game. She backed away as soon as Kise and Aomine jumped into the air, reaching for the ball to pass it. Kise had the upper hand and tapped it to Onodera. Since Onodera was just a new addition to the first string, he was nervous. He froze the moment he realized that the ball was coming for him, but he was absolutely petrified when the ball suddenly curved and reached for Takeno, who was as surprised as he is. Onodera blinked to see that the rumored phantom player, Kuroko Tetsuya, was next to him. Onodera growled and went for the ball. Takeno passed it again to Aomine, who dashed forward the moment he got the ball. Aomine easily slipped past Onodera by turning around him in maximum speed, confusing Onodera. Aomine was headed to the basket; he smirked when Osaka, one of the senior players, was guarding it. Before he could even get passed the three pointer line, Kise had blocked him, forcing him to stop. The look that Kise gave Aomine meant one thing.

A One-on-one.

Aomine took his time, before he bounced the ball backwards, slipping the ball between his legs. Kise, taking this opportunity, reached for the ball, but he was too slow. Aomine backed, grabbed the ball and dashed for it. Kise side-stepped to the right, trying to block Aomine, but the tanned teen saw through Kise's act. Aomine side-stepped once again, and dashed to the left. Kise tried to keep up, but he couldn't. Kise stumbled.

"You won't get past me easily!" Osaka shouted as he jumped, blocking Aomine's shot as the tanned teen jumped. But, that wasn't Aomine's goal. Osaka widened his eyes as Aomine didn't shoot the ball. Since Aomine jumped lower than Osaka, Aomine was the first one to land on his feet, dashed to the side of the hoop and jumped. Osaka charged and tried to block Aomine's shot, but he was too late. The formless shot caused the ball to move into an arc and through the hoop.

Takeno, Osaka, and the audience watched Aomine with admiration. Aomine was such an agile player, which makes the tanned teen such a hard opponent to begin with. Also, Aomine's street basketball style makes his moves so unpredictable. Combined with his agility and style, it was almost impossible for anyone to keep up.

Even Kise.

"Another one!"Kise shouted as he stood up. "One-on-one!"

Aomine looked at Kise and sighed. He picked the ball up and gave it to the blonde. "Alright. Give me your best shot."

Kuroko frowned. "Aomine-kun! This is a three-on-three game, you can't just – "

"You heard him Tetsu," Aomine said, cutting Kuroko off. "It's best if you get out of our way. Keep the ball from Takeno's, Onodera's or Osaka's hands. I'll be the one shooting for the team."

Kuroko watched Aomine in shock as the tanned teen walked away and stationed himself near Kise. The tanned teen had a wild look in his eyes, but not the wild look he has when he sees a formidable opponent. It was the wild look Aomine has when he found a player to crush.

 _Aomine-kun…you…_ Kuroko thought as he gave Aomine a worried glance.

Aomine was such a strong contender, so strong his light was so bright. Too bright. The problem with Aomine's style was it was independent. His style doesn't need to rely on a team; thus, Aomine was uncooperative with others. He was a rogue.

Kuroko tried to reach for Aomine, but he hesitated. Aomine was too far gone, too high to reach. He was like the night sky and Kuroko was the ocean.

Kuroko just can't keep up.

Once the ball was passed, Kuroko felt so _useless._ All he can do was watch.

He knew Aomine was going to win. Everyone does. But, Kise still kept trying hard. His efforts wouldn't pay off, though. Kuroko looked away as Aomine would effortlessly crush his enemies, because 'it had become something to do.'

The blonde glanced at Kuroko, his eyes had this little spark of brilliance as he searched if Kuroko was watching this game, _his_ game, like he always do.

He wasn't.

Kise's eyes darkened and dulled. It became an easy victory. Too easy, in fact.

* * *

Team Blue won. 39-13. It was expected after all, Kise had no chance of winning. If ever Kise did cooperate with his team, he would've had a chance against Aomine.

Then again, Teiko's trump card, Kuroko Tetsuya was at the other team, so that chance of victory would've been slim.

"You did your best Ki-chan!" Momoi said, trying to compliment the defeated blonde. "Your copying skills have greatly improved. Sooner or later, you'll be able to perform a perfect copy of a player's signature skill!"

Kise let out a weak smile before he took the water bottle Momoi had given him and drank from it. The other players around him just patted the blonde at the shoulder and told that he'd win next time. Kuroko, who was at the other side of the court, frowned as Kise just nodded, almost robotically. It wasn't the gloom that surrounded the blonde that bothered Kuroko, it was how Kise didn't do his best at the court – it was like Kise had thrown the towel since the beginning.

What prompted Kise to do such a thing? Kise would never, ever give Aomine an easy victory even if the former knows Aomine will just win every single time.

Next to Kuroko, Aomine took a big breath before he walked to the other side of the court, his eyes fixated on Momoi. Kuroko frowned. His heart ached once again.

"Wait, Aomine-kun!" Kuroko called, reaching out for the tanned teen. But, Kuroko's cry was unheard. He helplessly watched as Aomine caught Momoi's attention. Kise gave the tanned teen a glare, but Aomine ignored it, or remained oblivious to it.

"Hey Satsuki! Wanna go to the arcade? For old time's sake."Aomine said as casually as possible, but Kuroko saw how Aomine's fidgeted – he was definitely nervous. Who would? When you're asking Momoi to go out with you while her boyfriend was right by her side.

Momoi's cheeks reddened and her pink eyes sparkled, like she was flattered that Aomine invited her to an old time's sake arcade night out and she was going to say yes. But, her lips suddenly curled to a frown as she took a quick glance at Kise, who was behind her. She, then, flashed an apologetic smile at Aomine.

"I'm sorry, but Ki- chan and I – "

"The date is canceled." Kise suddenly said, silencing Momoi and surprising Aomine. The blonde had his head hung low, with his bangs covering his eyes. His ugly frown was visible and fists clenched. Aomine didn't need to ask to know that Kise was really, really upset, and somehow the former had made it worse for the blonde. However, after a brief moment, Kise flashed his signature, bright smile at the two, confusing the pair. Kise raised his hand and scratched the back of his head. "I'm sorry, Satsukicchi, but my dinner reservations for today were moved next week and Kasamatsu-senpai called me to talk about some job matters. I'm really, really sorry!"

Momoi and Aomine looked surprised for a moment, but their surprise were replace with a mild wariness. It was Aomine that spoke up. "Well…I'll take her for the night-out…I guess?"

"No problem. Treat her right, okay?" Kise said, in a too cheerful tone.

Aomine cringed, but nodded. Kise gave Momoi a peck on the cheek before he patted her head. "I'm going to come back, just going to refill my water bottle." And with that, the blonde left.

Aomine sighed, having a tensed atmosphere wasn't doing well for him. Momoi frowned as she watched Kise exit the gym. She had a guilty expression on her face.

Kuroko sported a worried expression for Kise. Knowing what Kise was feeling inside, Kuroko knew he was the only one that Kise would talk to in these situations. Without a moment to lose, he chased the blonde.

**OOOOoooOOOO**

Kuroko went to the water fountains near the gyms. Kise would usually refill his water bottles in these stations rather than going to the canteen to buy a bottle of mineral water. Kise didn't like how the cafeteria servers looked at him dreamily while the middle school students, who use the cafeteria as a hang-out after dismissal, took pictures of him. The water fountains were a secluded place, so it didn't bring Kise trouble.

Kise said he was going to refill his water bottle, but Kise was nowhere to be found at the water fountains near the gym.

 _Where could he be?_ Kuroko thought as he looked side by side, back and forth, just to spot Kise. Seriously, why couldn't someone like Kuroko couldn't find Kise who was as popular as the idol AsahinoFuuto? Kise didn't have a weak presence like Kuroko, quite the opposite of that! Kuroko found that searching for Kise was a lot harder than searching for himself.

As Kuroko jogged towards the open pathway that led to the main building, Kuroko's left eye spotted a shining object at the far left. Kuroko stopped at his tracks and turned to his left. At the outdoor faucets, Kise was standing there, drenching his whole head with water. Kuroko could feel that the cheerfulness and enthusiasm he used at Momoi and Aomine were gone, replaced with a strong sense of eeriness.

Kuroko frowned. _Kise-kun…_

"Kise-kun?"Kuroko called as he approached the blonde, but the latter didn't make any movement. The bluenet called Kise louder but Kise just didn't notice! Kuroko frowned.

"Kise-kun!" Kuroko called, tapping Kise's shoulder as he did so. The reaction made Kise jump, though it was fortunate his head didn't hit the faucet. Kise immediately stood up and stared at the person who had tapped him, saying incoherent things. Kuroko couldn't understand what the blonde had said, but he was able to get the gist of what Kise was telling: saying excuses that he wasn't depressed or something. Kuroko grabbed Kise's wrist and stared at the blonde directly. Kise calmed down when he realized it was only Kuroko. Kise's surprised expression melted into a warm smile.

"Thank goodness it was only you, Kurokocchi," Kise spoke as he turned the faucet off. "I thought it was someone else."

Kuroko only nodded as he tilted his head enough to hide the pink tint on his cheeks. The way Kise's wet blonde locks that shimmered under the sunlight and stuck on Kise's face made the blonde a hundred times more attractive. Kuroko remembered the edition in Zunon magazine where Kise made a beach photo-shoot with him just raised from the water. Kuroko could remember how Kise laughed at him when he caught Kuroko blushing that day…

Kise's image was multiplied by a thousand-fold when those amber eyes and dazzling smile was fixated on him.

"So, what brings you here, Kurokocchi?" Kise asked as he tried to search for his towel. Kise sighed when he realized he had forgotten to bring one. Seeing Kise's predicament, Kuroko took the towel that hung around his shoulders and gave it to the blonde. Kise thanked Kuroko and took the towel to wipe himself and dry his hair.

"You looked saddened and depressed." Kuroko answered. "Is there anything I can help with?"

Kise shook his head as he placed the towel over his shoulders. He sighed. "No, it's okay," Kise answered. "I'm just getting pissed off from Aominecchi, that's all…"

Kuroko narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean, Kise-kun?"

Kise remained oblivious to Kuroko's change of mood. "He's practically trying to make a move on Momoicchi. I'm basically annoyed on how _bold_ he is, thinking that he has a chance on her like that. Even our teammates didn't beg to differ."

The bluenet clenched his fists. His cold, blue eyes stared at the blonde, making Kise cringe and stop speaking. "It's because Aomine-kun loves Momoi-san. And Aomine-kun isn't doing anything to ruin the relationship of the two of you. He just wants to fix and rekindle his and Momoi-san's friendship. That's all that he needs. And for your information, Aomine-kun said that he is ready to move on from Momoi-san, so you and she would be happier together without him interfering. Aomine-kun is just doing what his heart is telling him what to do, and he is doing that because he _cares,_ for both you and Momoi-san." Kuroko spoke, surprising the blonde. Kise backed off a few steps, his eyes widened as Kuroko relentlessly defended Aomine without considering how Kise felt. "Kise-kun, _you_ aren't even sure that you love Momoi-san, and yet you keep her by your side and act as if she is your property. What would happen if she finds out about your feelings? She would get hurt. And Aomine-kun too, because you are keeping that person he fell in love and you don't _even_ reciprocate the feelings! And now, you are blaming Aomine-kun for things he didn't do to you. The truth is, he is still thinking of you. And yet, you are _bad-mouthing_ Aomine-kun. Please don't forget that you are brothers. The 10 years you have been brothers living in the same house is not nothing."

First, Kise was rendered speechless. He tried explaining himself but Kuroko's mad and disappointed gaze kept him from doing that. The blonde bowed his head; his bangs covering his eyes. Kuroko pursed his lips as he looked at Kise, who seemed to be feeling worse than ever before. Maybe Kuroko shouldn't have told Kise that; he just made Kise feel worse and that wouldn't help Kise at all. But, Kuroko couldn't help it. Kise has the wrong idea about Aomine; Aomine deserves to tell his side of the story too – even though he doesn't know exactly what Aomine's side of the story really is. Kuroko glanced at Kise's sullen form and sighed. The bluenet calmed himself down, thinking that it isn't Kise's fault. Kise wouldn't talk about Aomine like this, maybe the blonde was just frustrated. Kuroko was about to apologized when Kise sighed, raised his head, and fixated the blonde's cold gaze at the bluenet, his amber eyes losing its warmth and compassion.

"You don't understand anything at all, Kurokocchi," Kise spoke, his voice intimidating and cold. "You don't understand the situation at hand."

"It's true that I'm confused at my feelings for Momoicchi, it's true that I'm keeping her away from Aominecchi who loves her, it's true that I'm being ungrateful towards Aominecchi, but I'm not the only one who is at fault here! Do you think he also has feelings for her? Are you fooled by Aominecchi's sweet words that he truly does love Momoicchi? Are you even sure that a person like Aominecchi, who is lax, carefree, oblivious and dense person, would understand his own feelings even if it bit him in the eye? No. I've known Aominecchi better than you ever did, Kurokocchi, and that is the truth. I know that Aominecchi's feelings for Momoicchi are as shallow as mine. Did you ever find it weird when Aominecchi spent 10 years with Momoicchi and didn't even had the slightest crush on her? Did you ever find it weird that he started having "feelings" for her when she started liking you – and that was when he tried courting this girl from another school? Did you ever find it "off" when Momoicchi confessed her feelings for him three times when they were six grade and first-year middle school students and he rejected each and every one of them? Of course you don't, because you always think that Aominecchi is 'cool and good' when in truth his flaws and faults are as many as mine, and yet, you kept being oblivious to it even though it's right there staring at you."

This time around, it was Kuroko who was rendered speechless. Kise's cold gaze made Kuroko feel inferior and guilty about the bluenet's previous actions, and Kise's words were like two hands punching him.

They hurt.

Kise made his voice louder. "I don't like Momoicchi as she likes me, but at least, I'm trying to like her. I'm not trying to act like an idiot or fooling around because I don't understand my feelings. At least I know how I feel, at least, I'm trying. And yet, you come here and defend Aominecchi like he's the victim around here!" the blonde shouted. "You don't understand me at all. I thought you did, but I was wrong, so terribly wrong. I thought you'd see through what I've been through, understand that pain I have dealt with, feel how I feel when Aominecchi gets everything more than what he deserves and be ungrateful about it. But, I was wrong. I thought I _know_ you, because he's ungrateful to _you_ , but I guess I don't. You're like _them_. "

Kuroko felt he had been stabbed over and over again. How could Kise, the happy-go-lucky, cheerful and kind older brother of his, tell such hurtful words? He didn't expect that Kise could say these things but more importantly, he didn't _know_ Kise felt this way. Aside from feeling hurt and shock, Kuroko also felt guilty for being so oblivious to Kise's feelings. If this was what Kise was feeling every day, why couldn't Kuroko, the brother who understands Kise most, unable to know that?

Kise, seeing the flash of hurt and shock in Kuroko's usually impassive expression, stopped and took a deep breath. "…I just wished that you would treat us all equally. And stop being such an oblivious idiot, especially towards Aominecchi," Kise murmured as he slid the towel off his shoulders. He threw it on Kuroko's head. "I'm going back to the gym…you should too." And with that, Kise left.

Kuroko was left at the outdoor sinks, feeling hurt and mad at himself. He didn't know if what Kise had said was true, but there is no way Kise could ever lie if he was revealing his feelings. Kuroko felt so mad at himself for being an irresponsible brother and for making Kise feel bad at himself once again. He felt that he was ruining his relationship with Kise but saving his with Aomine – even though Aomine looked like he appreciated fixing his relationship with Momoi more than with his. Kuroko whimpered. He was leaving Kise out, he was so fixated with Aomine he never noticed what Kise really felt. How could he? Kise was the one who was dependent on him. Knowing that Kise felt so betrayed made Kuroko feel like an idiot.

It hurt – he felt Kise hated him, _rejected_ him. The feeling of rejection and hatred hurt more than seeing Kise with Momoi. It hurt than being run over by a train. It hurt than losing your own father.

Kuroko sobbed as he quietly stood there, wallowing in his own flaws and despair.

The towel slid down his head and dropped into the muddy floor. Kuroko had stumbled in his chase, blocked by a large obstacle called 'hurt'.

The rational part of Kuroko's mind kept quiet.

* * *

When Kuroko had arrived back at the gym, only few people were left. Without making a sound or making his presence known, he slipped in at the benches and retrieved his bags. He watched helplessly as Kise bid Midorima and Murasakibara good-bye and told them he would be able to arrive before dinner. Midorima just sighed while Murasakibara seemed to be unusually quiet. Kise exited the gym while Kuroko noticed the sullen and impassive expression on Kise's face as the blonde faced away from his brothers. Kuroko clutched his chest.

The words hurt. Tears were threatening to swell on his eyes, but Kuroko resisted the urge to cry. Not here, when his brothers would notice.

As Kuroko packed his belongings, Midorima, who had put on a sharp eye for Kuroko, detected the blunet's presence and hit the bluenet's head with a rolled magazine.

"Where were you? And why were you late at practice? If I had known that you were going to be late, I shouldn't have let you on your own!" Midorima scolded. Kuroko numbly nodded. The green-haired noticed the indifference Kuroko's expression harbored; Usually, Kuroko would sport an annoyed or impassive expression, but right now, Kuroko looked like he was sulking. Midorima raised an eyebrow. He let the tone of his voice down and more mellow and gentle. "Is everything alright? You look… _different._ Not that I care or anything…" Midorima said, trying to mask his absolute worry over his younger brother.

Kuroko stared at Midorima with dull blue eyes. Midorima was taken back on how emptier Kuroko's eyes are, how lifeless they were. It was the first time that Midorima saw Kuroko like this, and he wasn't sure he wanted to see it again, ever. Midorima glanced at the gym doorway, where Kise had been earlier. Kise was acting a little off – a little too cheerful…Something clicked in his mind. "Is that so?" Kuroko answered. "It must just be your imagination…"

Midorima sighed. "You're acting _different,_ 'off' if I may say. Kise is also acting a little out of character as well," the green haired said. "Did something happen between the two of you?"

Kuroko visibly froze. Midorima shifted his glasses, knowing he had hit the mark – as usual of him. "Well?" Midorima asked. "What had happened?"

Kuroko pursed his lips and avoided eye contact. The bluenet clenched and unclenched his fists, as if he wasn't sure what to say. Actually, Kuroko doesn't really know if he should tell or not. With Kise's words, Kuroko was convinced that his relationship with Kise was going to go into ruin if he invited other people into the situation. Furthermore, Kuroko was convinced that he was a bad brother, and he was ashamed to tell his tales to his brothers when he wasn't doing a good job as their siblings. Kise was a proof of that.

Kuroko took a deep breath. "…Am I a bad brother, Midorima-kun?" Kuroko asked, resisting the urge to sob. He didn't want Midorima to say yes, but Kuroko knew that the answer to that question _should_ be yes. If he wasn't a bad brother, then why would he make Kise feel inferior?

Midorima's left eye twitched before he hit Kuroko with his roll of magazine. "I do not know what _has_ come over you to make you ask stupid things. I do not know what had happened between you and Kise, and I don't know if I have to knock some sense into you, or Kise, or both, but I would rather not. It seems that this pointless chatter has become too sensitive for you to even think the stupidest thoughts, and I'd rather have you settle this problem you both started." Midorima said, his voice loud and pounding. He took a deep breath and stared at Kuroko with gentle and serene emerald eyes that made Kuroko's cheeks tint and his blue eyes sparkle with life. The green-haired shooter patted Kuroko's head, although hesitantly. He shifted his glasses with his other hand. "The word 'bad' is such a broad term, but let me say this – and I'll only say this _once…_ You are very selfless and caring, a bit stubborn, but kind and thoughtful. You may not be the best – because no one has ever really clarified the criteria for the 'best brother', but you're not that bad, either. You're _alright_ , and I'd never trade you away for anyone else. Not even Takao."

In an instant, Kuroko's eyes widened and brightened with such life and emotion. The pink tint on Kuroko's cheeks brightened and turned cherry red. Midorima avoided eye contact from Kuroko, his own cheeks pink as well but with a scowl on his lips. Kuroko smiled at Midorima and further snuggled into Midorima's hand.

"Thank you Midorima-kun. You are always very reliable." Kuroko said, but what he wanted to do was hug Midorima and never let go. He had never heard Midorima speak those words before, and Kuroko wished Midorima would say those words every day. Kuroko felt significant, important, to Midorima's life, and hearing Midorima say he'd never trade Kuroko for Takao make the bluenet's heart soar.

Kuroko was more important for Midorima than Takao. Kuroko had a closer piece of Midorima's heart than Takao. Kuroko was irreplaceable to Midorima's heart. Kuroko was a good brother to Midorima.

Although it didn't erase the pain of Kise's words, it helped lessen the pain. Kuroko was given hope that he could still reverse the situation, apologize and take things back to the way they always were.

Midorima hit Kuroko again with the magazine. "Whatever. Akashi said he would be busy with a meeting with the Student Council Committee so he would be home late. He'd talk to you first thing in the morning about your punishment – " at the word, Kuroko cringed " – so he said that you should better be prepared. Also, I've heard from Taikawa that you've received your letter – " at the word, Kuroko froze. He totally forgot about it… " I'd be home late as well, I have a … get-together with Takao, so if you want help with writing the reply again, go ahead in my room when I'm back home. You're not the only in the house that needed help with letters…especially letters that require proper etiquette and correct English grammar and vocabulary."

Kuroko blinked. There was also another person who enlisted in the penpal program?

Midorima coughed, his cheeks having this pale pink tint. He looked away, trying to avoid eye contact with Kuroko. "…Before I forget, thank you for your help…for my anniversary with Takao…" Midorima murmured "…If you don't mind – which I do – he'd like to meet you some time…"

Kuroko smiled, but in the inside, he felt a pang of jealousy when Midorima blushed by the mention of Takao's name, but Kuroko kept quiet about it. "It's fine. I'm available at any time."

Midorima nodded. "Fine. But, remember, you're not forced here; I did not force you, got that?"

Kuroko nodded, resisting the urge to chuckle. Midorima was such a tsundere.

"Go ahead and change. We're locking the gym in ten minutes." Midorima said. He turned behind him. "Murasakibara, when are you going to – " When the green-haired turned back, the tall teen was gone, like dust. Midorima blinked, but groaned. He doesn't have time to worry about Murasakibara, when the tall teen can handle himself.

Kuroko frowned and stared at the gym doorway. How can a gigantic childish teen able to slip away unnoticed?

Kuroko just shrugged before he went to the locker rooms to change. He needed to find that letter, else Midorima would just be disappointed at Kuroko for wasting the green-haired's time.

'Desperate.' The rational part of Kuroko's mind stated. He knew who Midorima is. Although family comes first, Midorima will always love Takao more. Even if Midorima was ready to give up anything – and anyone – for Kuroko, it doesn't mean Midorima would start loving Kuroko the way he loves Takao.

**OOOOooooOOOOO**

It was gone. When Kuroko reached the rooftop, his letter was gone.

Kuroko fell on his knees. What was he going to do now? He can't write a reply letter to Bakangaroo without reading its contents! He also can't write to Bakangaroo saying he lost the latter's letter and ask for a new one! That would be awful. But, most importantly, he can't tell _anything_ about this to Akashi or Midorima because they'll be both so disappointed of him. Kuroko knew how frustrated Akashi and Midorima can be when Aomine and Kise would ask help of searching for their lost belongings. Kuroko doesn't want to be the new subject of that frustration and impatience. He promised them that he would give them happiness, and part of that happiness is reducing the stress Akashi and Midorima felt.

Kuroko sighed as he sat on the rooftop, the breeze brushing past him.

What should he do now? Should he call Taikawa for help? Or admit his errors and come clean? Kuroko, once again, sighed. He should've brought his lucky item; maybe that would keep him from the bad luck he has been receiving lately…

Suddenly, Kuroko heard a rustle of paper. Kuroko followed the noise up to the steel fencing of the school's rooftop, only to find an enveloped letter stuck on a metal railing. Kuroko's eyes widened and sparkled. At last, he had found it! At the outside, Kuroko calmly picked it up and sighed in relief, but in the inside, Kuroko was celebrating. Now, he won't be in trouble anymore! He would be able to read the letter, write a reply with Midorima's help and properly communicate with Bakangaroo, with the latter not know that Kuroko almost lost the latter's letter.

Kuroko was about to open it when the bluenet noticed something. First of all, the envelope was pale lavender, which was odd because Kuroko was sure that his letter from Bakangaroo was in a white envelop. Second, it smelled…very sweet, like the letter had bathe in candy-aroma perfume or something. Bakangaroo's letters did not even have this slightest bit of aroma from a perfume. And third, Kuroko saw a lump that was alike from a candy's figure. Kuroko felt it with his hands. It was candy!

Kuroko sported an indifferent expression as he flipped the letter to the back. It said:

**Yosen High school, Akita Prefecture, Japan**

_From: Hitotsume-nyudo  
To: CandyLoverTitan_

The bluenet put a palm over his face as he felt nothing but disappointment. What he had picked up was a different letter; it was not from Bakangaroo – which meant that his letter was still missing, and it might be missing…forever. Kuroko felt frustrated and upset at himself; why did he have to lose such an important document! When he finds that letter, he'd never lose anything ever again, if it meant not feeling this stressed anymore.

But, Kuroko felt a little relieved when he realized that someone was also at the same predicament. Kuroko felt that he wasn't alone in this hard mission because he knew that _CandyLoverTitan_ is missing a letter from _Hitotsume-nyudo_.

Somehow, this penname seemed familiar…

Kuroko stood up and dusted himself. He'd start at the rooftop once again, then down to his classroom then to the gym. But, before he could even start another search, he heard a familiar wail from below. Kuroko hurried to the railings, trying to search for the person at the horizon who had wailed.

Kuroko blinked when he saw Murasakibara, who was crouching under a tree and shaking his head frantically.

"Wahhh!"Murasakibara wailed. "This is not my letter! Where is my candy? Where did I put it?!"

Kuroko blinked once again. Murasakibara was missing a letter? His letter has candy inside? Kuroko glanced at the letter he was holding. Could this be Murasakibara's letter? Which means, he is _CandyLoverTitan_? Well, that explains the penname…But he didn't expect it was Murasakibara who had lost this letter. But, he was more surprised when Murasakibara enlisted to the penpal program.

Kuroko, once again, looked at Murasakibara who was at the verge of crying. Kuroko sighed.

He was going to hold onto this letter for a little while longer, right until he finds his, but looking at the giant's state, Kuroko felt hewas just bullying Murasakibara. Plus, he promised he'd help his brothers and keep them happy, right? It was for the cause.

(Even if Kuroko wasn't able to find his letter anymore, it was alright as long as Murasakibara has his.)

Without further ado, Kuroko hurried downstairs so he could give Murasakibara's letter back, even though Kuroko may never find his. Murasakibara was more important than some letter. In addition, Kuroko couldn't stay and watch Murasakibara panic and suffer.

When Kuroko had reached the place where Murasakibara was, the purple-haired teen had stood up, his figure slumped, and started walking away slowly. Kuroko sprinted faster and blocked Murasakibara's path. But, Murasakibara didn't notice Kuroko standing in front of him and calling his name, so the former had bumped to the bluenet, causing the bluenet to stumble.

Murasakibarafrowned at the person who bumped him. "Watch where you are going you – Kuro-chin?!" The purple-haired teen exclaimed as Kuroko rubbed his bottom. Muraskibara's strained and frustrated expression turned into a gentle and lax one. He bent down to Kuroko's level. "Sorry, Kuro-chin, I didn't see you there."

"It's alright." Kuroko said as he stood up with the help of the tall teen. He dusted himself.

"What're you doing here? You seem to be in a rush…" Murasakibara murmured. Kuroko gave his a small smile and took an envelope from his pocket. Murasakibara's eyes widened.

"I'm actually looking for you. I found this at the rooftop. I think it belongs to you." Kuroko said as he handed the letter to his older brother. Murasakibara flipped the envelope and read the letters inscribed at the back. In an instant, Murasakibara's defeated expression brightened.

"This is…"

"Your penpal letter."

The purple-haired giant, then, scooped the thebluenet, raise him and hugged him while swirling. "Thank you, thank you, thank you Kuro-chin! You're the best!" the tall teen said as he nuzzled his nose with Kuroko's. Kuroko blushed at the contact, melting into the tall teen's embrace, even though Kuroko's feet didn't even touch the ground. When Murasakibara put Kuroko down, the bluenet felt a little dazed. Murasakibara was humming happily. Kuroko let out a small smile even though he hasn't found his. letter

"Well, I'll see you later Murasakibara-kun…" Kuroko spoke as he turned and left, but Murasakibara caught Kuroko's wrists.

"Wait a moment, Kuro-chin…How did you know that I was looking for this? Have you been stalking me? How naughty of you, Kuro-chin~" Murasakibara teased, making Kuroko sport a bewildered expression and a pink tint on his cheeks. Kuroko looked away.

"Please do not joke about it. I merely overhead your wail at the rooftop. I was also looking for my letter at the rooftop, but I found yours instead." Kuroko smiled sadly. "I guess I may never have it back."

Murasakibara pondered as he hummed. He took the letter that rested in his pocket and gave it to Kuroko. "I also found a letter as well. Maybe it's yours?"

Kuroko took the letter and flipped it. Kuroko's eyes widened. He bit his lower lip from smiling, but Kuroko was dying happily inside.

**Seirin High school, Tokyo**

From: Bakangaroo  
To: _PhantomHakuryuu_

He looked at Murasakibara with sparkling and doe eyes, which made Murasakibara mutter cute under his breath. "Thank you Murasakibara-kun. You've found it. I can't thank you enough." The bluenet said. Murasakibara just replied with a smile. He ruffled Kuroko's head.

Kuroko replied by letting the purple-haired giant ruffle and pat his head. But, when Murasakibara mentioned how Kuroko was like a dog, Kuroko demanded the purple-haired giant to stop. The tall teen did as he was told.

"I'm very surprise Murasakibara-kun is participating in this program. Why is that?" Kuroko asked as he placed his letter in his bag so it won't get lost again.

Murasakibara hummed, pondering for a moment. "I guess it's because I have no one to talk to besides Aka-chin and the others. I don't like the people here; they're crude and selfish."

Kuroko pursed his lips. Out of all the brothers in the Akashi family, Murasakibara is unexpectedly aloof. Though Midorima and Murasakibara are almost alike, the reason why Midorima had 'friends' – which Midorima the tsundere denies – is because of Midorima's cute tsundere personality, his talent and skills in academics and sports, and his active participation in out-reach activities and clubs. Murasakibara, however, had no friends in his class because of his intimidating height and judgmental personality. The purple-haired giant was very popular among the middle school students; however, other people think twice before talking to him. It was always Muraskibara's nature to judge people – it was rooted from Murasakibara's childhood where he was always bullied because of his height. This judgmental personality was a manifestation of his distrust to people.

Maybe, the reason why Murasakibara chose to indulge in this program is because he would be able to talk to a person who he wouldn't be able to judge (because he wouldn't be able to him face to face) and vice versa.

"…I see…" Kuroko simply replied. Silence enveloped them after that.

The evening breeze brushed past them. Kuroko shivered in the cold; the evening breezes became unusually colder after all despite it was still spring.

Murasakibara noticed this and suddenly hugged Kuroko. The bluenet blushed in contact.

"W-What are you doing Murasakibara-kun?" Kuroko asked, fidgeting in the tall teen's embrace. "Please let go."

"No. You'll get sick if I don't share my body heat," Murasakibara simply replied, placing his chin on top of Kuroko's head, which made the bluenet blush redder. "Besides, you've been really lonely for the past few days…so, I thought you needed a hug. You looked very sad when you came in the gym earlier…Kise-chin was too, you know…"

"Oh." Was the only thing he could answer. Kuroko's eyes began to water once again as he remembered everything that happened today – the jealousy over Momoi, Aomine's happiness with Momoi, Kise's anger and hurtful words, Midorima's relationship with Takao, and Akashi's gradual change. Kuroko felt like everything was not going as it should be, not going back to the today it was before. Instead, everything was moving forward, to a future where Kuroko has met his failure to live up to his brothers' expectations and his brothers leaving him for the future. He snuggled into Murasakibara's embrace, seeking the warmth and comfort to soothe the stinging pain of the realization.

In response, Murasakibara rubbed Kuroko's back.

Although Aomine was the person who understands Kuroko the most, it was Murasakibara who comforts the bluenet more often than the others. Aomine wasn't a touchy person, and he'd always be confused about the feelings of himself and the other people, so he wasn't the perfect person to console Kuroko whenever the younger bluenet was depressed. Midorima'stsundere and distant personality makes him a good listener and giver of advice, but he was the type of person to remain quiet when one was crying. Before, Akashi would consolidate Kuroko, but now, the red-haired would just pat Kuroko on the back, tell everything will be alright and leave. Kise was a crybaby and would feel so much empathy for Kuroko, the bluenet has to stop being depressed so Kise won't be depressed as well. Unexpectedly, the insensitive and immature purple-haired giant was the one perfect to consolidate Kuroko's feelings with a warm embrace, a sweet treat and a soothing company. This was the trait that made Murasakibara the second-eldest brother in the family.

"It's alright, Kuro-chin…" Murasakibara said. "Don't hesitate to cry, okay?"

Kuroko sniffed, but the bluenet was persistent not to cry. He doesn't want to embarrass himself and he doesn't want Murasakibara to view him as a weak person. He wanted to prove to himself that he was strong, that he could take anything life throws back at him and be able to give his brothers the happiness they deserve – even if they don't want to.

Murasakibara stared at his younger brother, whose face had been buried on his chest. The purple-haired giant frowned as he felt no wet tears staining his shirt. Kuroko must be bottling his emotions again; Kuroko was so good at that. Murasakibara knew that bottling your emotions would just cause nothing but trouble; it was what happened to Akashi and look what he had done to himself now.

The purple-haired giant shook that thought away. He needs to think of something to relieve Kuroko with his loneliness; if crying doesn't work, then something else will. Muraskibara hummed as he pondered. What does he do when he was lonely?

The purple-haired teen's eyes widen as he had a brilliant idea.

"Kuro-chin, do you want to do a tiramisu together right now? I know it's not baking or cooking, but a tiramisu is one of my favorite desserts and I plan on making one for dinner~!" Murasakibara offered, snuggling the bluenet more.

Kuroko, who felt that Murasakibara's hands looped around his waist, instinctively backed away. Murasakibara's touch was very warm and mildly electrifying, especially with the feeling of large and course hands running around your body. Kuroko mentally slapped himself at the thought and willed his blush down. He titled his head to the left, expecting that Murasakibara won't notice Kuroko's flush cheeks. "…Okay, Murasakibara-kun. That sounds nice, actually…"

Upon hearing Kuroko agree, Murasakibara flashed his goofy smiile. "Yay~! I promise that you'll have so much fun!" Murasakibara said as he playfully tugged Kuroko's wrists. "But, first, we have to buy some ingredients that we don't have at home…Let's go the convenience store!"

Before Kuroko could even react, Murasakibara already pulled Kuroko down the rooftop, into the school grounds and to the train station.

When the train left for Tokyo mainland, Akashi was done with his meeting with the Student Council. He exited the room with his other peers, but stopped at the staircase to wait for Hotaru. The orange-haired girl froze when he sense that some crazy interrogation was going to happen just by looking at Akashi's devilish smile.

"Is there something wrong, Seijuro-san?" Hotaru asked.

"Nothing really. But, have you noticed that Tetsuya's been acting a little strange for these past few years, and in these past few days, he's acting even more strange…" Akashi said. "You told me the other day that Tetsuya was just fine since he was acting on his own age, but I nurtured him to be very competent in achieving his goals in life. But, my intuition says that he might not even have a definite goal in life."

Hotaru placed her bag on her chest, gripping it tightly. "What do you mean, Seijuro-san?"

Out of nowhere, two shogi pieces appeared in Akashi's hand – one king, one knight. Akashi tossed them in the air, caught them, and flicked the other piece to the wall while keeping the other one safely in his hands. The movement was so fast that Hotaru didn't know that Akashi had thrown the other piece until she heard the sound of it hitting the wall.

Hotaru's dark orange eyes landed on the piece. She looked back at Akashi, whose eyes were glowing under the evening light. Instead of being mesmerized by them, Hotaru was more inclined to look away.

Those eyes were like a predator's, but Hotaru wasn't the prey.

But, she might be the _key_ to the prey.

"Do you think something is _wrong_ with Tetsuya, or is it just an imagination?"

The orange-haired girl could only answer one, and Akashi expects her to tell the answer he is expecting to hear.

Hotaru gulped and flashed a bright smile. "I don't think something is wrong with Kuroko-kun," she said. "Though, if you want to know, you should talk to him. He is good in hiding his feelings and secrets."

Akashi's eyes narrowed, but he made no movement but that. Then, he sighed and walked towards the staircase. "Alright. Let's go, Hotaru. I'll escort you until the train station."

Hotaru stiffly nodded and approached the red-haired, who had come down at the bottom level of the staircase. When Hotaru was at the top most level of the stair case, Akashi flicked the remaining piece at her. The orange haired teen was surprised by the action but was able to catch the piece with both of her hands. She opened her hands.

It was the King.

Hotaru furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and looked back at Akashi. Akashi just smirked before he went down the staircase. Hotaru glanced at the piece Akashi threw on the wall.

It was the Knight, but the piece was chipped and the letter on the wooden piece was fading.

Throwing such a once beautiful shogi piece was a waste. But, it was nearing its end.

* * *

It was almost seven pm. Kuroko and Murasakibara were walking together in the rural streets of Tokyo. Kuroko didn't know what Murasakibara was shopping for or where the convenience store was located, but Kuroko didn't mind this at all.

This quiet stroll in the busy streets of Tokyo when the sun has come down and the stars were appearing kept Kuroko's mind focused on the trip rather than the events that transpired before. Kuroko kept his mind busy as his eyes wandered around the roads, trips and buildings, keeping his mind as busy as possible. He didn't want to think complicated things anymore. If he did, he might break down like earlier and he would cause an embarrassing scene.

He was already feeling bad enough. Kise's words inflicted such pain that felt like he was being stoned by society, being called names, or being shunned by the whole world. Kuroko felt like he was alone in dealing with these feelings of pain and guilt, with no one to comfort him. He had no one to talk to about, no one to cry on, or no one to tell that everything was going to be okay.

It was because no one truthfully understands his feelings and love for his brothers. Even though Momoi and Hotaru knew, they didn't understand. Kuroko had conveyed his feelings to them before their second participation in the Winter Cup, one winter evening, thinking that they wouldn't discriminate him or tell his brothers about it. Momoi thought it was a joke and brushed it off, while Hotaru just patted him on the shoulder because she didn't know what to do.

They knew but didn't understand. Seeking comfort to them gave Kuroko nothing but the heavy feeling of carrying the same burden, the same feelings, but much heavier.

Kuroko clenched his fists and his eyes. He didn't need to think about this now, just when Murasakibara had consoled him.

When Kuroko opened his eyes to the road, he was pushed back, causing him to land on the concrete pavement. The person who bumped and pushed him tsked and glared at him.

"Hey, watch where you are going, twerp!" the man shouted. He brushed his leather jacket that was adorned with spikes and chains. He looked like some middle-age man dressed like a rock star to ease his middle-life crisis. He glanced at his jacket. Suddenly, his glare at Kuroko intensified. "You fucking midget! Look at what you did to my expensive jacket! You have to pay for it , kid! 50, 000 yen!"

Kuroko kept an impassive and calm face, though in the inside, he was a little bit intimidated with the situation. "I'm sorry, sir, but I don't think there is a smudge on your jacket," he explained as he gave the jacket a careful look. There wasn't really a stain on it at all; maybe the man was just imagining things.

The man's left eye twitched. "You liar!" he shouted. "Pay for it or else!"

Before the man could even make his next move, Murasakibara towered on the man, his purple eyes full of anger. Since the man was shorter than the teen, the man was easily intimidated by the teen. To intimidate the man further, Murasakibara gave the man a slight push, which made the man back away and stumble onto the road.

"Kuro-chin apologized. He doesn't need to pay for your ugly jacket." Murasakibara said in such a intimidating voice that the man winced in fear. The other bystanders cringed as they tried to avoid the recurring scene. Kuroko helped himself up.

The man, gathering his composure, growled and charged. The man tried to land a punch at Murasakibara, but the tall teen easily caught it. His grip moved to the man's wrists and easily lifted the man 10 inches from the ground. Murasakibara gave the man an intimidating glare. "Do you want me to crush you?" Murasakibaraasked, his voice low and louder than usual. Murasakibara's grip on the man's wrist tightened, causing the man to get hysterical and demand the former to let him go.

Seeing that this scene was gathering too much attention, Kuroko squeezed Murasakibara free arm, catching the giant's attention. Kuroko looked at Murasakibara with his wide and large, soft azure eyes, pleading that Murasakibarato let go of the man. Murasakibara's glare softened as his purple orbs met with blue ones, but hardened once again when he looked at the cowering man. He dropped the man as if he was a rag doll, which made the man land on his bottom.

"Good thin Kuro-chin is very kind, else I would've crushed you." Murasakibara said. Then he turned to Kuroko. "Let's go, Kuro-chin~" he said in his usual merry and sweet voice. Before the two brothers left, Kuroko gave the man a bow to signify Kuroko's apology over the whole matter.

They left the man, who had stood up from his spot, shouting and cursing at them. The two brothers ignored it as they melted into the crowd. Kuroko glanced at the man, who was now out of sight.

Suddenly, Murasakibara grabbed Kuroko's smaller hands and interwined his fingers with the bluenet. The bluenet jumped at contact, but melted into Murasakibara's warmth. Kuroko didn't expect that his hands were this cold, but Murasakibara's larger hands did the trick. Kuroko let out a small smile and a pale blush when he thought themselves as a couple. But, Kuroko dismissed the idea, keeping his mind in check that they were brothers and nothing more.

"You should be careful, Kuro-chin. Aka-chin would get mad at me if something ever happened to you." Murasakibara said as he swung their joined hands together in a rather childish way.

Kuroko looked at Murasakibara in slight disbelief. He pursed his lips. "…Are you doing this because Akashi-kun told you to do so?"

Murasakibara hummed, pondering what to answer. "Yes." The tall teen answered. "I'd do anything for Aka-chin."

"Though…" Murasakibara continued. "There are things I'd not do for Aka-chin."

Kuroko blinked and looked at Murasakibara. "Like what?"

"Things that would make Mido-chin and Kuro-chin sad, things that would make Aka-chin a bad brother, stuff like that." Murasakibara answered. "Aka-chin once told me that I should leave you on your own, so you would learn how to take care of yourself…but, I can't, since Kuro-chin's been very lonely lately. I don't like it if you're sad. You would look weaker that way."

Kuroko frowned but sighed. This was Murasakibara' s nature after all. Murasakibara's devotion for Akashi was like a monk to the scriptures. It was like this since Murasakibara and Midorima had a fall-out when they were still children; however, Kuroko never understood how Murasakibara became so devoted and trustful to Akashi. Kuroko also wondered if Murasakibara ever did something for him, not because Akashi told the tall teen to but because Murasakibara sincerely cared. Back when they were children, Murasakibara often played and read together with Kuroko because the tall teen sees Kuroko like a 'caring mother', but now, Kuroko feels like Murasakibara keeps Kuroko at company because Akashi told him to or Akashi would get sad. It was saddening to learn that if Akashi didn't tell Murasakibara to be with him, he wouldn't be with Kuroko at all.

They kept walking in silence, swinging their arms together like some child as they ventured the Tokyo streets together. While Murasakibara was humming the song Midorima's mother used to sing, Kuroko kept glancing at Murasakibara. Does Murasakibara care, at all? Could Murasakibara push his selfish nature aside and sympathize for the bluenet, even just as brothers? Did Murasakibara change or is he still the loving brother Kuroko loved?

"…Murasakibara-kun…" Kuroko called, catching the tall teen's attention. "If you were to choose between Akashi-kun and I, if you were to make a decision that would leave one of us happy, but the other sad, who would you pick?"

Murasakibara stopped on his tracks as he looked at Kuroko with dilated eyes. The tall teen looked surprised that Kuroko would ask that kind of question out of blue, but Murasakibara looked as if he was going to answer it nonetheless.

"That's impossible, Kuro-chin," Murasakibara said. "Because Aka-chin has been lonely for some time now."

Kuroko's eyes widened at Murasakibara's answer. But, before Kuroko could ask about it, Murasakibara spotted a store and pointed at it.

"I found it~!" he said. He took Kuroko's wrists. "Let's go, Kuro-chin, before it closes!" And with that, they ran to the store.

**OOOOoooOOOO**

Kuroko blinked as he stared at the sign that said: 'Winery and Confectionaries'. Kuroko understood the confectionaries part, but not the winery. What were they doing shopping for wine?

When they had entered, Kuroko's nose was attacked with the musky scent of fermented alcohol and the fruity and sweet aroma of candy and sweets. The cashier – the only employee in the store – greeted them with a vibrant smile on his face.

Kuroko wished he could smile like that, but people would just be irked or surprised when Kuroko, the normally impassive, calm and perceptive phantom of the Teiko basketball team, would smile so brightly like that. Kise would be more suited with a smile like that.

Kuroko's heart clenched when he remembered the blonde staring at him with amber eyes full of betrayal and disappointment flashed in his mind. Murasakibara noticed the tensed expression on the bluenet's face and patted the bluenet's head.

"Cheer up, Kuro-chin! Do you want a vanilla candy?" Murasakibara asked.

Hearing the word vanilla, Kuroko smiled though he didn't feel less saddened from the mention of sweets.

"Tatara-san, can we get five pieces of vanilla candy?" Mruasakibara asked the employee, who was still smiling at them.

'Tatara-san' smiled and happily nodded. He opened a glass jar and took five pieces of candy inside it. He handed them to Kuroko, who nodded in thanks. Kuroko blinked as he stared Tatara stared at him, the bruentte's head tilted in confusion. When Tatara noticed that Kuroko had caught the brunette staring, Tatara immediately apologized.

"I'm so sorry, it's just…I thought I saw you before!" The employee said.

Kuroko nodded in understand. "It's alright."

Then Tatara fixated his gaze at the two. "Well then gentlemen, what can I do for you today?'

"Do you have coffee liquor?" Murasakibara asked.

Kuroko stiffened while Tatara stared at the giant, dumb-founded, as he tried processing the question.

"Is there something wrong?" Murasakibara asked in confusion. Kuroko gave his brother a glare.

"Murasakibara-kun, we can't buy _wine._ We're underage. We would need an ID for that." Kuroko said.

"Eh? But, we're not going to drink it! Alcohol tastes awful unless you put it in a dessert. I was going to use it in the tiramisu!"

The employee chuckled. "Oh, why didn't you say so! I thought that you were going to drink it or something! If that was the case, I would have to speak to my manager about it. But, if you're going to make a delicious dessert, then why not!" Tatara left the counter and headed to a wall-like chamber at the far side of the store, where all kinds of wine were placed there. Tatara scanned the alphabetically arranged bottle and a wine bottle that corresponded to Murasakibara's demands. "Here is our finest coffee liquor!" He said proudly as he placed it in the counter. "That would be 3, 000 yen please." Kuroko was about to mention the vanilla candies but Tatara just smiled at him and continued. "The vanilla candies are on the house~!"

After Murasakibara paid with the corresponded amount, Murasakibara exited the shop with the liquor carefully wrapped and placed in a paper bag. Kuroko followed suit after thanking Tatara for the free candies. They fetched a bus that would ride them home to Akasaka. Kuroko made himself comfortable, sitting next to Murasakibara. The bus ride was ridden in silence.

"Tatara-san seems very nice." Kuroko mentioned out of blue. Murasakibara nodded in response as he popped a vanilla candy inside his mouth.

"He's very good at reading people. But, he's very weak and he has no good friends." Murasakibara commented. "I think he's the type that smiles to people, but he actually tells mean things about people behind their back…"

Kuroko frowned and gave Murasakibara a glare. "What makes you say that?"

Murasakibara responded by giving Kuroko a glare as well, as if Kuroko knew the answer to that already. "Tatara-san is always alone, Kuro-chin. I saw him getting bullied by some kids and he didn't even fight back. He is very kind, but he is weak. Anyone who gets bullied would keep grudges behind their back…"

"Haven't you considered that Tatara-san might not be that kind of person? If it is true that he gets bullied often times, he might not be keeping grudges at them and may just let his frustrations at them go."

Murasakibara snorted. "I don't believe that. Those people who get bullied will always remain mad at their bullies. I'm 16 years old and I'm still mad at my bullies 8 years ago. Peoples' actions reflect their personalities. You don't need to learn more about them to actually know them. And all people think the same way. Each every one of us is unique but we were born in the same civil society." He answered. "For example, Misa-san always acts like she runs the whole Teiko management, so she's just as bossy as she is in class and her social life. Some people say that she was a terrible bully during middle school and people saw her hanging with street thugs the other day. By the looks of it, I think she's continuing her bullying to the club to dominate it. That's why I don't trust her."

Kuroko frowned. "But, Misa-san can also be kind and thoughtful. She is also a good friend with Momoi-san and Taikawa-san. I don't think she's bullying anyone in the club. I think it's just in her personality to be bossy."

"But, that doesn't change that she was a bully. My bullies in elementary were like her – sly and cunning. She could just be using Momoi-chi and Taika-chin for her evil schemes."

Kuroko sighed. "You're just saying that because you haven't known her that much yet," Kuroko said. "You know, Murasakbiara-kun, you shouldn't judge people without knowing them more on what they convey. It's wrong. It's like not letting them explain what's going on."

Murasakibara scoffed. "So, they could just make excuses. I don't trust those kind of people, Kuro-chin. They're just waiting for something they want from you and leave you like that. I can't trust people like Misa-san. She's a bully."

"I don't think this is about Misa-san's personality anymore…" Kuroko muttered. Kuroko knew that Murasakibara's bullies left the tall teen a wound that never healed. When Murasakibara was a child, he always came home sad because his bullies stole his lunch money or called him names. There was also a time when Murasakibara didn't want to go to school because of his bullies. Though Murasakibara grew into a talented and smart basketball player, his grudge against his bullies never faded. He became so distrustful of people because of his experience with bullies that he criticized others because they remind him of the people who made fun of him. Kuroko was worried that Murasakibara wouldn't be liked by the people around him for who he actually was, but only for his talents and skills. Kuroko wanted Murasakibara to socialize with others, to prove to Murasakibara that not all people were like that, to make people realize that Murasakibara is a kind person – a caring brother.

Then it him – the reason why Murasakibara was so loyal and devoted to Akashi, it was because Akashi was the _only_ person Murasakibara trusts. Was there even a possibility that…if Murasakibara was so dependent and trustful to Akashi, would Murasakibara be distrustful or unreliable to his brothers? Does he criticize his own family the way he criticizes other people? "Murasakibara-kun…" Kuroko started, "…Do you also judge us like that?"

Murasakibara furrowed his eyebrows at Kuroko. "What do you mean?"

"Do you also judge as the way you judge Misa-san and the others you don't like?"

Murasakibara hummed, pondering the question for a moment. "Well, sometimes. Our brothers make their personalities and feelings way too obvious. They're bad sides show and they make me feel that they are the people I _can't_ trust. But, it's not just our brothers, I can't completely trust some of our friends as well. I can't trust Taika-chin as the great listener she considers herself as because I think she's just those type of people who wants to know everything about everyone so she could feel she's powerful and she can use that information to other people. I saw her once trying to pry the personal life of Nijimura-san, and at some point Nijimura-san got mad at her for blurting one of his secrets or something. I'm not sure, but I know it's kind of related to that. I can't also trust Momo-chin because I think she's the type of person who would defend you in an argument, but would leave you at some point with whatever reason. That's what she's doing to Ki-chin and Mine-chin. Ki-chin seems to be the type to keep grudges against people because that's what he's doing to Mine-chin because he's jealous of him. Mine-chin is also like Momoi-chin. I think you already know why, Kuro-chin," at that part of Murasakibara's statement, he flashed a pitiful glance at the bluenet. "I relied and trusted on Mido-chin, but Mido-chin is just full of words. He'd say family is more important, but the truth is, his self is more important. Before, he was always tutoring me, but when he got a grade of 70 on a test that he was supposed to study for on the night before but didn't because he was helping me, he stopped helping me altogether. Mido-chin is just mean and he's not a good brother anymore. Aka-chin may have done some bad and mean things to other people, but I know Aka-chin does that because he means them well or he wants to protect us. Just like what he's doing to you. So, Aka-chin is the person I trust the most, because he always means well."

Kuroko would've been amazed on how observant Murasakibara was if not that he was judging them so critically without any concrete evidence. It was like Murasakibara was criticizing them with the scarce evidence and opinions he gathered from his observations, and his observations were very one-sided. Hotaru may have acted like she was prying to the personal lives of the players, but she was doing that so the players could relieve their emotional stress. And whatever happened between Hotaru and Nijimura, no one knew what it is exactly, so Murasakibara did not have any validity in his opinion. Kuroko knew Momoi liked Aomine once, but she would never divert her attention from anyone else because Momoi _loves_ Kise. Midorima cares for each and every one of his brothers, and maybe Midorima works so hard in his studies because he wants to be a doctor and make his family proud. Kise may feel a little inferior because of Aomine but Kise would never hate or dislike Aomine. Sure, they may have had a rocky relationship, but Kise will always be Aomine's younger brother and those two, whatever may have happened between them, would always cherish each other because they're brothers.

And yes, it is true that Akashi always meant well, but the rest always meant well for the purple-haired teen. Kuroko knows that because they were family. Kuroko's comments were a little opinionated like Murasakibara's – he didn't really know what exactly was going on but he _believes_ they were all meaning well – but…Murasakibara should never speak those kinds of comments if he doesn't know the full picture.

Kuroko stared at Murasakibara, his blue eyes meeting purple ones. "Do you also judge me like that?" Kuroko suddenly asked, directly. Murasakibara's eyes widened a little, before he decided to look away.

"You're weak," Murasakibara simply said. "But, I can't say you can't protect me. I know that the weak cannot protect anyone, but…I think you're an exception. You're just weird Kuro-chin. I know you're weak, and I shouldn't trust you because you can't really protect me from anything, but I do trust you."

Kuroko blinked, surprised by Murasakibara's answer. He let out a small smile, relieved that Mruasakibara thinks him of that way. "Why is that?"

"I think it's because you're just special…" Murasakibara answered as he playfully leaned on the bluenet. "Or I just really, really like you because you're a kind person."

Kuroko's cheeks started to warm up as a noticeable blush gradually appeared on his cheeks. He looked away, so Murasakibara wouldn't notice. Kuroko wasn't just glad Murasakibara trusts him, he was also flattered that Murasakibara thinks of him that way. He knew that he shouldn't be this happy when Murasakibara was distrustful of his own family, but still!

With the flattery he was feeling right now; Kuroko almost forgot the reason why he was feeling bad in the first place.

* * *

The bus had dropped them off at the bus stop near the entrance of the small suburban neighborhood of Akasaka. Since there house was just a few blocks away and no modes of transportation were available, they decided to set on foot. Their walk towards home was a silent one; it would be rude if they made noise or ruckus when the neighborhood was already asleep. Besides, it would be a shame to ruin this pleasant silence when the atmosphere was tranquil and the night was beautiful.

When they had reached home, dinner was already prepared by the maids and butlers. Murasakibara placed the newly bought goods at the kitchen counter while Kuroko, who was holding both of their bags, gave it to the maids who placed it to their respective rooms. Murasakibara started unloading the ingredients he had bought a couple of days ago.

"Kuro-chin, can you wear an apron and wash your hands? Aka-chin and the others would be arriving soon." The tall teen commanded, looking serious. Kuroko blinked but proceeded to the tall teen's commands. It was amusing on how Murasakibara was serious about food; it was very delightful to know Murasakibara has a very enlightened passion for food – that was one of the things that made Kuroko fall in love with Murasakibara, after all. His passion for food was intense and fiery that it reveals Murasakibara's wise, straight-forward, serious and competent side.

Kuroko rolled up his sleeves, washed his hands and tied a pale-blue apron that reached his ankles. Seeing Murasakibara was almost done preparing and bringing out the ingredients, Kuroko helped by bringing out the necessary equipment that they would need. Murasakibara also helped on preparing those tools.

"Ne, Kuro-chin, that apron looks like a dress on you." Murasakibara snickered as he took a good look at the bluenet. Kuroko pouted.

"I'm just thankful that I move comfortably in this apron." Kuroko retorted.

"But, it does look cute on you." Murasakibara responded, making Kuroko blush. The tall teen proceeded to combine six egg yolks, which were already prepared beforehand, and sugar in a saucepan. "Kuro-chin, can you open the coffee liqueur and soak the lady fingers?"

Kuroko nodded in response as Murasakibara prepared the cream. Kuroko carefully opened the coffee liqueur and stiffened at the strong smell of alcohol and coffee. Nonetheless, he poured a generous amount in a bowl, capped the wine and soaked the lady fingers in the there. Once they were thoroughly soaked, he placed the soaked lady fingers in a pan sheet and repeated the process again. Meanwhile, Murasakibara was working on the egg yolk mixture. He noticed how irked Kuroko was as the bluenet soaked the lady fingers, as if the bluenet was really bothered by the strong scent of alcohol. Murasakibara cocked an eyebrow. The coffee liqueur shouldn't be _that_ bad. It's just alcohol with espresso.

Murasakibara took a spoon, scooped a generous amount and placed it inside his mouth. At the very moment that liquid touched his tongue, Murasakibara's face had scrunched up as the bitter and strong flavor of the liqueur invaded his took the spoon away and stuck his tongue out. "Ew! Gross! This isn't sweet at all!" Murasakibara complained, earning a light chuckle from Kuroko.

"It is coffee liqueur. It's _supposed_ to be bitter." Kuroko said. Murasakibara pouted at him until a brilliant idea came to mind. The tall teen sported a sly grin as he took the spoon, scooped a rather generous amount and place it in front of Kuroko. Kuroko backed away a little, his head tilting to avoid the strong scent.

"What are you doing, Murasakibara-kun?" Kuroko asked.

"Come on, taste it! It's good!" Murasakibara joked.

Kuroko gave the tall teen a glare. "You just said it was b – " Without warning Murasakibara placed the spoon inside Kuroko's mouth, pouring the contents onto the bluenet's tongue and pulling it out. Kuroko's eyes closed shut and his lips puckered the moment that bitter liquid went down on his throat. The strong, musky flavor of the liqueur had caused the bluenet to cough uncontrollably, small tear droplets forming at the corner of his eyes. Once his coughing subdued, he gave Murasakibara a glare.

"Why did you do that?" Kuroko asked, slightly coughing. Murasakibara just smiled at him.

"Kuro-chin made a face~" Murasakibara commented as he clicked the stove off and poured the mixture in a bowl. "It's rare to see Kuro-chin with a different expression besides your normal one. You shouldn't be emotionless that much – in that way, Kuro-chin would be very cute."

Kuroko looked away. "I am not cute, Murasakibara-kun."

"I disagree~ Kuro-chin is very cute."

"Please shut up."

"Is Kuro-chin still mad at me because I force fed you alcohol?"

"…"

"Well, at least, think of it as sweet because it went in my mouth first~" **[3]**

Suddenly, Kuroko coughed, shocked at what Murasakibara had just said. He turned his back from the tall teen, so the latter wouldn't notice the blush on his cheeks. Murasakibara tilted his head in confusion.

"Eh! Kuro-chin, are you drunk already!?"

"N-No!"

Kuroko covered his face with his palms, trying to hide his embarrassment. Kuroko wanted to tell Murasakibara that he wasn't blushing like this because he was drunk; it was because of the indirect kiss!

 _Why do I have to act like this in times like these?_ Kuroko thought, but the memory of the indirect kiss he and Murasakibara shared made him more disoriented than a drunk.

Well, at least it erased the bitter memory of that liqueur.

**OOOOoooOOOO**

"And it's done~" Murasakibara declared in a sing-song voice as he powdered the layered tiramisu with cocoa powder, ensuring that the whole white top of the tiramisu is covered with the chocolate goodness. Then, he placed the tiramisu in the freezer to cool. Kuroko, who was placing the tools in the sink, cocked an eye brow at him. Normally, tiramisus were not placed in the freezer, but since dinner was just 30 minutes away and the tiramisu needed to cool fist before eaten, the freezer was the best option there is. As Kuroko started washing the tools in the sink, Murasakibara noticed that the bowl of mascarpone and fresh cream with vanilla extract still had a decent amount of cream in it.

"We made too much cream. It would be a waste to throw it away…" Murasakibara sadly stated. Then, he blinked his eyes and gave Kuroko a grin. "Want to eat cream with me, Kuro-chin~?" Murasakibara waved the bowl of whipped cream that had vanilla flavoring to it. Since Kuroko wasn't able to have a vanilla milkshake this week, the cream was a very, very tempting offer. After all, Kuroko _loves_ vanilla. After much decision, Kuroko sighed.

" soon as I finish washing these, though." Kuroko stated as he pointed at the mountain of dirty tools he had to wash.

Murasakibara gave the bluenet a wide smile before he dove in and helped Kuroko with the dishes. Once they were done washing, drying and placing them in the cupboards, the two settled comfortably in the dining seats while wearing their stained aprons and dirty school uniforms. Murasakibara held the mascarpone cream next to him, moaning delightfully everytime he takes a bite of that heavenly fluffy cream. Next to him, Kuroko was contented with the vanilla cream even though it didn't hold as much flavor as mascarpone cream. The tall teen offered the mascarpone cream to the bluenet, which the bluenet couldn't decline. Kuroko took a small portion of the cream and placed it inside his mouth. His eyes widened as he was surprised by the flavor and texture it gave to his tongue.

"It's delicious, Murasakibara-kun." Kuroko said.

"Thank you, Kuro-chin~" the tall teen responded as he took a spoonful of vanilla cream and ate it. "Hmm… Smooth and fluffy… Its light flavor cuts decently through the powerful and sweet flavor of mascarpone cream. Plus, the vanilla flavor gives this bland cream a nice flavor…" Murasakibara muttered. Kuroko chuckled.

Murasakibara tilted his head. "Is there something wrong?"

"No," Kuroko answered. "You're always peculiar about food. I think Murasakibara-kun will make a good chef one day."

Murasakibara hummed as he pondered the thought of making thousands and thousands of pastries to eat. "Sounds like a good idea…but, I'm also interested in being an engineer though…"

Kuroko blinked – he didn't expect that from the tall teen. "I didn't expect that from you. Murasakibara-kun is full of surprises."

Both of them chuckled at each other before they went back to indulge to the creams they made. Murasakibara took a spoonful inside his mouth before he placed his spoon at the side and looked at the bluenet. "Kuro-chin," he called, catching Kuroko's attention. "Do you think I'm selfish if I go about my own ambitions?"

Kuroko froze, his spoon dropping from mid-air and landing messily on the bowl of cream, staining Kuroko's apron. Kuroko was just…really surprised that a question like that would come from his brothers, especially from Murasakibara who seemed lax in his activities and would do what he wants in a given moment. His brothers had, with no further question, went and pursued their own ambitions, in basketball, career or academics. They didn't bother to be considerate to their family and friends because they know latter would support them along the way no matter what. Kuroko, however, chose to support his brothers than pursue his own ambitions, instead of following to the footsteps of his brothers and never expecting anything in return. Some would say this was an act of selfishness, but Kuroko, it was the act of pursuing dreams.

For years on supporting his brothers, he had never encountered any of them disheartened or wary of their actions and how it affects their family. They _knew_ it was okay for their family and friends, and no one says that they were being selfish and inconsiderate. So, this kind of question coming from one of his brothers was…just… astonishing, but quite very thoughtful. At least, Murasakibara was being considerate of those who support him.

"W-why do you ask such thing, anyway?" Kuroko asked.

Murasakibara started stirring the cream. "People say I'm immature and inconsiderate because I never listen to them, but I just ignore them because I've done a ton of things for Aka-chin and the others without expecting anything in return. It's just…sometimes, it's just unfair if Aka-chin would get to do his thing and I don't. I want to do my own thing and pursue my ambitions, so I try to do my own thing…. but, Aka-chin said that I should be more considerate."Murasakibara said. "I don't want to be called inconsiderate by Aka-chin…though, I'd say he is to since he's just doing his own thing. I really want to fulfill my dreams like Aka-chin does every time, but I can't do that with people calling me inconsiderate – Aka-chin would get mad at me if I did. It's really frustrating, Kuro-chin…not being able to do what you want because of people's opinions towards you…"

"But, you _are_ considerate. Maybe a little stubborn, but never inconsiderate," Kuroko said, immediately defending the tall teen. "You've done so many things for this family and your friends because you really care for them. You're also very considerate of Akashi-kun because you always prioritize him over yourself. It's more than enough, I suppose," Kuroko paused and took a deep breath. He then looked at the tall teen sincerely. "You shouldn't be affected by what the people say, but try to heed it. Why do people say you're immature and inconsiderate? You should know so you could do things that won't make them tell you mean things. Maybe try listening to them? They'll understand you more that way, so they'll know the reasons behind your actions. And, Murasakibara-kun, what you want to do is your own business. Nobody has the right to tell you that you can't do this, even Akashi-kun. It's your ambition after all; no one can ever stop you from reaching your dreams. Whatever you do, I'll always be right behind you to support you."

Murasakibara stared at the bluenet for a moment. The tall teen's purple eyes widened and sparkled, before Murasakibara flashed the bluenet a meaningful smile. He reached his hand and ruffled Kuroko's locks. "Thank you Kuro-chin~ you really made me feel better…"

Kuroko let out a small smile as he let Murasakibara gently ruffle his locks. "It's no problem." He said. "But, what do you want to pursue, Murasakibara-kun?"

"I want to pursue culinary, but I want to study science too, so I figure that I'd go to a science-oriented school – since baking is like science too…" Murasakibara said. "But, the dream school I want to go is located at Akita. I'd really want to request a transfer, but it's already the start of the semester, so I thought that I'd drop-out from Teiko Academy at the second semester or year and move to Akita and get a scholarship for my dream school. Though, I haven't done the paperwork yet, the academy said that I can drop-out from Teiko Academy and enroll to Yosen High school at the middle of the second semester. Won't it be great~ Most schools don't allow students to enroll at the middle of the year, but Yosen high school does~! They also give athletic scholarships~!"

The moment that Murasakibara mentioned the word moving, Kuroko's eyes widened. Despite the happiness that radiated from Murasakibara, the smile Kuroko has had turned into a frown and his heart had plummeted into the darkest abyss of his body. The thought of Murasakibara leaving and not seeing him often times as much didn't appeal to him. "…Y-You're moving?"

"I need to, since Yosen High school is at Akita. I can't go to the dream college school of mine if I didn't go to a science high school…Yosen High school is the best science-oriented high school in Japan; it would be a shame if I won't be able to study there…" Murasakibara murmured. "Is there something wrong Kuro-chin? I thought you'd support me on this…"

"I-I would!" Kuroko interjected. "But…you'll…you'll be leaving…"

Murasakibara nodded. "That's the sad part. I'd really miss you, Kuro-chin. But, sacrifices had to be made – that's what Aka-chin says, right~ But, I'll come home at the weekends though…"

Kuroko forced himself to smile as Murasakibara looked at him expectantly. "Of course…"

But, Kuroko didn't want Murasakibara to go. He didn't know that pursuing the tall teen's ambitions would mean moving to Akita. It was too far from Tokyo and Murasakibara would be able to visit home one every week at most. On the other hand, he wanted the tall teen's happiness; he wanted Murasakibara to pursue his own dreams and make himself happy by accomplishing those dreams. And it was his job as Murasakibara's supporter even if the whole world doesn't like what Murasakibara wants to become because that was what Kuroko promised to himself. He promised to make Murasakibara and his other brothers happy and contented in life.

However, Kuroko was just a man. Despite how selfless he was, he was selfish too. He wanted Murasakibara to stay here by his side. He wanted Murasakibara to study in the same school as him. He wanted Murasakibara to play with him in the same team. He didn't want Murasakibara to leave. He loves him after all, so much, _too much._

There was nothing that would hold Murasakibara off to pursue the latter's ambitions – Kuroko doesn't have the strength to hold the tall teen to this post since he loves Murasakibara too much. It was conflicting; Kuroko loves him so much that he couldn't bear the thought of being separated from him, but he couldn't bear Murasakibara lonely with his life.

"Young masters?" A maid, who appeared at the doorway, called, catching the attention of the two brothers. "Midorima-sama, Akashi-sama, Aomine-sama and Kise-sama have returned."

Murasakibara stood up from his seat and placed the two bowls in the sink. "Well, they're back. Let's get cleaned up before Aka-chin scolds us for being dirty."

Kuroko only nodded before he went to help Murasakibara clean the dishes. Though Murasakibara was happy – finally he had someone supporting him, Kuroko wasn't. He was conflicted. And Kise was home too.

"Kuro-chin," Murasakibara called as he washed his bowl. "Thank you…Now, I'm motivated on telling Aka-chin about this~! I can always rely on you Kuro-chin."

Though Kuroko should be happy that Murasakibara felt the same way, he _can't._ He felt like he was just worsening the situation, giving himself more conflicted emotions.

Murasakibara was prepared to leave; Kuroko wasn't.

Murasakibara was moving further and further away; the tall teen wasn't slowing down, and Kuroko wasn't getting faster either.

* * *

Dinner was served exactly 8:10 pm. Every one – Akashi, Midorima, Kise and Aomine – arrived just in time. Kuroko and Murasakibara had cleaned up and changed, so they'll be ready for dinner. Once everyone was seated on their designated chairs, Kuroko _knew_ everyone wasn't acting normally – even Murasakibara and Aomine, who was overly-cheery than usual. It was obvious some had a good time, but the others didn't – and it might be because of the people who had a wonderful day today. Aomine was oblivious on how unusually silent and impassive Kise was. Though Kuroko knew that Kise wasn't exactly _mad_ at Aomine for leeching his girlfriend away, he wanted to deny the fact that he was to blame with the blonde's eeriness. But, he can't because Kise's words circulated repeatedly in his mind, blaming him continuously for being a bad sibling. Even though this was one of those few moments where they were able to eat dinner together, Kuroko felt he wanted to disappear at this moment.

He can't – he wasn't able – to confront the blonde, to apologize to the latter, because he was overcome by the guilt. He was afraid that Kise won't forgive him. He didn't know what to do. He glanced at Aomine, who was nonchalantly eating his portion of his food as he argued with Midorima about academic concerns. Would Aomine help him like he helped Aomine with Momoi?

"I told you that my grades are fine!" Aomine snapped. "Coach is just being hysterical."

"No, he's not." Midorima replied. "Would Sanada-kantoku joke about your grades being as red as Akashi's hair?"

"Well, Akashi's a genius, so that must be a compliment."

Midorima placed his palm on his face. "…I'm not sure if you're in denial or just plain stupid."

"Hey!"

When Aomine was about to retort, he noticed that Kuroko was staring at him. He tilted his head in confusion. "Hey, are you alright, Tetsu?" he asked.

"Huh? Ah, yes...N-nothing is wrong…" Kuroko murmured, clenching and unclenching his fist. Aomine always knew when Kuroko was acting a little different from his usual self. He also knew that things had gone wrong when Kuroko was acting different. The navy haired teen would instantly try to know what had gone wrong from the younger bluenet. Although Aomine would usually offer to solve it using force, Kuroko would say that it was alright because seeing Aomine being concerned of him was able to uplift his spirits.

Aomine's eyes narrowed at the younger bluenet, as if inspecting Kuroko's actions and gestures. Kuroko met Aomine's eyes, trying to convey his problems and feelings with just a stare. Kuroko was confident, really confident, that Aomine would notice because the two can understand each other without speaking to each other. Kuroko believed in Aomine. He trusted in Aomine. He knew Aomine would reciprocate what he had given him – his sacrifices.

But, Aomine just shrugged. "Alright then." He said. Then, he refocused his attention to Midorima, as if nothing had happened.

Kuroko was shocked. But, he didn't express it. He couldn't.

Did Aomine just _shrug_ him off?

Akashi coughed, catching everyone's attention. "May I have your attention?" he stated, making everyone quiet. The red-haired didn't need to say please because he knew everyone would listen when he said so. "This hasn't been announced by Hotaru and Satsuki to the basketball club because of the changes the Junior Basketball Association demanded, but if everything is settled, then we will announce it to the other members. But, I'll have to tell you in advance since this concerns all of us." He looked at the phantom player, his heterochromatic eyes glinting. Kuroko knew what it meant.

"The Junior Basketball Association has initiated a program in which the chosen schools will exchange students, who are part of their school's main basketball team. However, the Junior Basketball Association had given us different circumstances since we have won three consecutive championships in the InterHigh and Winter Cup. One of the Generation of Miracles _must_ be exchanged to the other schools."

"What?!" everyone shouted, except for Akashi and Kuroko who already knew of the situation.

"That's very unfair." Midorima stated, shifting his glasses. "The Teiko Basketball team would have to receive a more inferior player and learn our ways? That's highly unfeasible."

"Yes, it is. Sanada-kantoku haggled with the Association. Instead of persuasing the Association to accept the first-string players as compensation, the Association insisted for the top 15 schools of last year's Winter Cup to exchange their aces." Akashi continued. Aomine widened his eyes in shock, but didn't say a word. "However, Sanada-kantoku and _I_ talked to the Association once again. They dismissed the idea of exchanging the aces of the top 15 schools, but they still require us to give away one of the members of the Generation of Miracles. If we won't comply, then we might not be able to participate in the Winter Cup. As we all know, none of us can afford to be defeated, most especially if it was because of disqualification. However, Each and every one of us can't comply with this program, but one of us can."

Akashi smiled as he looked at the younger bluenet with gentle, loving and a prideful gaze. Instead of feeling so loved by that beautiful gaze of those heterochromatic eyes, he can't help but feel lonely. Lonely that Akashi looked at him like that because he was willing to _go,_ to leave. He thought Akashi would be sad if Kuroko left? Would he?

"Tetsuya is willing to be our replacement in this program. He will be exchanged to a school that the Association has chosen. Sadly, another player would have to replace our phantom sixth man. We could only hope that that player wouldn't bring our team down." Akashi continued. "I have to thank Tetsuya for his sacrifice. Without him, we may have to be separated."

 _But, aren't we going to be separated anyway, if I leave?_ Kuroko thought as he let out a small smile. _Am I not part of your team, your family?_

"Wait a minute Akashi," Midorima interjected. "Are you _willing_ to let Kuroko go to some school? What if it was located in another region? Then, he would have to rent a dorm and live without us."

"Sacrifices need to be made." Akashi replied. "And besides, Tetsuya is alright with this."

Midorima narrowed his eyes. Seeing that there was no arguing with Akashi, he turned to Aomine. "Are you alright with this?"

Aomine took a piece of the tiramisu onto his plate. "If Tetsu's okay with it, then I'm also okay with it. Tetsu can live on his own y'know; he's very independent. Besides, I can play basketball without him. I've defeated several opponents without his help." He narrated. "Although, I won't like it if Tetsu's new school would be some place far."

Kuroko clenched his fists. Instead of defending Kuroko's stay here, Aomine was alright with it. He was alright with Kuroko leaving; he was okay with his brother living in a dorm and studying in a different school. _I don't want to leave,_ Kuroko thought. _I want to stay; I'm just doing this all for you._

Midorima glared at the tanned teen, but just sighed. He then turned to Kise and Murasakibara. "Are you okay with this?"

Kise looked at Midorima, then at the younger bluenet. Kuroko could still see the contempt in Kise's amber eyes, making the former look away. He didn't need to see those eyes to know what Kise would say. "I don't want Kurokocchi to leave," Kise replied. "But, I don't want someone to leave the team either."

Kuroko felt a little relieved that Kise still felt that way, that he still cares for the bluenet, but that may never be if he didn't fix his relationship as soon as possible. _I'm so sorry, Kise-kun._ Kuroko thought, trying to gather the courage to apologize to the blonde, to thank that Kise was concerned.

"Kuro-chin would be just fine. He might even have new friends besides us." Murasakibara stated. "Kuro-chin is always with us, and never with others. This would be a good chance for him to socialize with others. Kuro-chin should stop relying to us that much."

Kuroko bit his lip, surprised on what Murasakibara had just said. Murasakibara had just consoled him, comforted him, and now, he was saying such things to bring Kuroko's self esteem down. Kuroko knew he had no friends besides his brothers, Momoi and Hotaru. He had cut off ties from others just for the needs and wants of his family. He didn't say he was blaming his brothers for his choice, but he wished that they appreciated Kuroko's sacrifices. Every day, every time, Kuroko was chasing them, sacrificing things important to him to chase them. He knew that there wasn't a prize to this chase. He knew that nothing good would come for this chase. But, he loves his brothers, he loves them so much he still continued his chase for them; he sacrificed almost everything for them. But, they were saying things that made Kuroko think that maybe they weren't worth it anymore.

 _They didn't know._ Kuroko convinced himself. _They didn't know, if they did, they wouldn't say such things._ So, throughout the evening, Kuroko remained his usual self, trying to act that nothing had happened bad to him, that he hadn't heard hurtful words, that he hadn't seen hurtful things.

Kuroko's chase for his brothers will never end because they keep going to farther and farther away.

The rational part of Kuroko's mind sighed. There was no rational approach to convince this irrational mind that he needed to give up…

…Before his legs give away.

He really needs something to jolt him back to reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]: This is a compliment or term for endearment from Akashi.  
> [2]: In the school records or in formal occasions, the surname 'Akashi' is used. However, in calling them or for informal purposes, they're known for their original surnames (Aomine, Kise, etc.)  
> [3]: Murasakibara is saying that it was sweet because it came from his mouth, and we all know Murasakibara loves eating sweets :3


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! I'm sorry that I couldn't updated sooner. I don't have inspiration lately and I have been getting active in DA (Deviant Art). I might post some Hetalia comics there soon. 
> 
> Thank you for your lovely comments. I am sorry for not being able to reply to them. 
> 
> Once again, thank you all for your undying patience.
> 
> Enjoy ~ 
> 
> ATTENTION: THIS IS A 30,000 word chapter. I suggest you take a break from reading (or eat while reading) because this is really damn long. This chapter might be choppier than the rest. I tried my best to edit to make it less choppy, and I still don't think it's that good. Previous chapters have been edited (Prologue and Chapter one). It is advisable to read the Edited Author's note. The plot's still the same, but I tweaked my OC a little bit, just so you know. And this chapter is not beta'ed. As usual, expect some grammar lapses, but I am trying to improve. Akashi might be a little OOC. I tried to give him justice and I hope I did. He is very complicated character to write.

After dinner, Kuroko was the only one left in dining room since it was his turn to wash the dishes. Although this should be a routine of the maids, Akashi has scheduled and appointed chores for each member of the family, so they would learn how to do domestic things if ever the maids or the butlers were not available on a specific moment. Akashi did not want his family to grow up relying on the maids and butlers for house management; he knew that there will come a time that the chicks will have to leave the nest to make their own nests.

' _Chicks have to leave their nests, huh?'_ Kuroko thought.

Kuroko, almost numbly, gathered all the dirty dishes on the table and into the sink. Kuroko remained _impassive_ , _void of any emotion_ , _uncaring_ of his surroundings and of himself as he continued his routine like a dutiful maid. It was almost as if Kuroko had lost the feeling and the only thing keeping him from becoming a petrified doll is his chore. His soft blue eyes, which looked emptier and darker than usual in the outside, were actually brewing emotions of hurt, longing, and loneliness in the inside; all tangled into a web of complications by the objects of affection: his brothers. His senses were clouded with the memory of his brothers approving of his leave, pushing him to the end of the nest where he would be forced to fly and leave, or fall and die. He did not want to pick either of the two choices, but he _has_ to because every one – including him – was bound to leave the nest, the place they shared their memories and experiences together. Like his brothers, Kuroko was bound to leave this treasured place sooner or later, to build his own family.

Kuroko didn't want that. All he wanted was to be part of his brothers' life and family.

But, will Kuroko be part of that new home his brothers were also going to build in the future?

The logic made his eyes twinkle with angry tears. In the end of it all, despite their history, no matter how much he felt for them and did for their sake, they _had_ to be separated; Kuroko can _never_ be together with all of them. But, why has it to be that way? A family sticks together, but everyone – even their parents – expects them to part their ways. Didn't his mother say that what the farmer sows, he reaps? Then, why was Kuroko inflicted with so much pain despite giving them as much affectionate and care as possible? _Why did it turn out this way?_

Why would they _have_ to leave him?

Kuroko snapped out from his reverie when his fingers slipped from the dishware, causing the black cup – _Akashi's_ favorite cup – he was holding to hit the edge of the sink and break haphazardly. Kuroko just sighed before he looked at the mess he made and mentally scolded himself for being so clumsy when he is usually not. Kuroko looked at his surroundings, ensuring the maids or butlers were not coming into his vicinity fearing that they may cause a larger ruckus on something so _petty_.

He looked at the broken porcelain pieces once again before he softly slapped his cheek. His parents didn't raise him to be like this, he thought, Akashi didn't _craft_ him into a clumsy buffoon.

Kuroko proceeded to pick up all the large shards. But, upon touching one shard with his delicate fingers, he had cut himself. It wasn't shallow, but thankfully not so deep that any vital nerves or veins were damaged. Kuroko scolded himself for being _so_ clumsy and rash that he let himself get injured. He watched as a bead of blood emerged from the pinkish, swollen cut, his palms slowly being stained with his blood.

_Stupid me…_ Kuroko mentally scolded himself for the third time. He surveyed his surroundings to refresh his memory of where Midorima had placed a first aid-kit in the dining room. A few years ago, Midorima had emphasized the importance of a first aid kit in the kitchen prior to the 'Yeast Incident, when Aomine and Kise decided to make yeast muffins and proceeded to cause an explosion and a large-scale fire. Thankfully, nothing was horribly burned and no-one was killed – but the oven was completely broken, much to Murasakibara's dismay. Although Kise and Aomine had lived through the incident unscathed, Midorima had been convinced that: _"With idiots – yes, I'm talking you two – around the house, I'm sure this won't be the last or most horrific incident that would occur. Which is why, I had the liberty of equipping this kitchen with a first aid kit, in case someone gets really hurt or needs to be cured of their idiocy."_

Kuroko wondered if he needs to be cured of his idiocy, too.

In his pursuit of the first-aid kit, Kuroko didn't notice the sounds of footsteps getting louder and louder until he turned around.

Kuroko almost jumped when he saw a familiar patch of red hair at the doorway. The bluenet almost missed the faint worry across Akashi's expression as the latter's eyes scanned the room for any signs of trouble in Kuroko's surroundings. The captain's sharp eyes immediately landed at the shards that littered on the floor and on the sink, which shone and shimmered under the light of the kitchen lights. Kuroko swallowed the lump in his throat when he noticed Akashi's eyes slightly widened in the realization that his _favorite_ cup was the one in pieces on the floor. Then, in a swift motion, the Captain's heterochromatic eyes darted towards his bleeding hand. With his aura pungent and thick, Akashi marched towards the sink. Kuroko expected that Akashi would lament how a clumsy of a buffoon Kuroko was for breaking dish wares, but then Akashi did the unexpected and softly seized Kuroko's bleeding hand to examine it.

"You're bleeding." Akashi stated straight-forwardly. The bluenet blinked in confusion before he stared at his injured arm. Kuroko's eyes widened at the extent of his bleeding – a small river of blood had flowed from his cut down to his wrist, now slowly making its way onto his arms. When he regained his composure, Kuroko tried to explain the situation, but the sight of Akashi's eyes made him silent. What _were_ those emotions in those eyes?

Anger?

No, but –

"Sit down." The red-haired instructed, the unusual emotion in Akashi's eyes disappearing instantly. Akashi went to the pantry and retrieved a small white kit. Kuroko cursed at himself for not checking the pantry to see where the first-aid kit was. Once the medicine and cotton balls were out, Akashi wasted no time in tending Kuroko's cut. The red-haired wordlessly cleaned the wounds and the dry blood on Kuroko's palms before applying medicine on the cuts. Kuroko noticed that Akashi put too much medicine paste on two simple cuts, but didn't comment about it. After Akashi was finished, he covered the cuts with bandages and cleaned the mess of cotton balls and drips of dried blood on the table, before returning the first-aid kit to the pantry. When he came back, Akashi's attention was fixated on the porcelain mess that Kuroko made before returning his attention to the bluenet.

"You broke _my_ mug?" Akashi asked – more of a declaration than an actual question. The bluenet, upon seeing the coldness of those heterochromatic eyes, titled his head to the right in shame.

"…Yes."

Without another word, Akashi marched towards the sink and started picking the broken pieces. The bluenet stood from his seat, surprised at Akashi's act.

"Akashi-kun – "

"You've done enough, Tetsuya." Akashi said before Kuroko could speak a complaint regarding Akashi's action. "You should do your homework. I don't want you to stay up late. We will discuss your punishment tomorrow."

"But, Aka – "

"I _said_ you've done _enough._ "

The bluenet cringed at Akashi's tone of voice and questioned his intentions no further. Akashi was always a double-sided coin; at one side, he is the gentle and caring father figure of the family – his heterochromatic eyes warm and his voice cool and calming – but at the other side, he is a cruel and cunning natural born leader of the prestigious Akashi family – his heterochromatic eyes cold and distant and his voice commanding and constraining. It was like Akashi had two personas of himself, who would burst out depending on Kuroko's choices and decisions. If Kuroko had done something that would make Akashi calm and happy, then he would face the normal Akashi; if Kuroko had done something terrible, like now, then he would meet the stern Emperor. But, now, Kuroko felt as if the two-sided coin never mattered. Because, at that very moment, Kuroko realized that the normal Akashi he _knew_ and the stern Emperor hidden deep in Akashi's subconscious must've been feeling the same thing – both of them were running out of _patience_ for his excuses, for his mistakes, for his _wrongness._

Kuroko pursed his lips and mustered the courage to speak under the influence of Akashi's thick atmosphere, which was choking him slowly and painfully until he couldn't breathe, until he had no choice but to _leave,_ but failed _._ Kuroko frowned as he bit his lip, the welled-up emotions from his inner self dimly refracting outside of his soft blue eyes.

Why was Kuroko like this, always causing trouble and disappointing his brothers? Why can't he do anything right? Is that why his brothers were so complacent of his leave rather than acting negatively about it? He had half-expected that his brothers would refuse to let him go, but his expectations failed him.

"I'll see you tomorrow, then Akashi-kun. Please excuse me" Kuroko stuttered, his voice quivering from the restraint of his emotions. And with that, Kuroko bowed at his eldest brother and left the room. Kuroko practically ran to his room, to feel safe from everything that happened on this day. He didn't want anyone to see him like this – broken and shattered and desperate – he was practically suffering from his brothers who never laid a hand on him.

When Kuroko left and the familiar sound of the door closing, Akashi looked back at where Kuroko was and his eyes softened. The Captain let out an exasperated sigh. He smiled sadly at himself.

"Good night, _little brother_."

The bluenet wasn't there to return the same words.

**OOOOoooOOOO**

Kuroko closed the door behind him as he entered his room. His breathing got heavier as he tried to stop his throat from quivering and to stop the tears which were building themselves in the corner of his eyes. His knees quivered and buckled as he collapsed on the cold, hard floor. _Cold_ and _hard_ , just like how Akashi looked at Kuroko's wrong doing, just like how his brothers would see him when they would find out everything – _every wrong thing_.

What had he done wrong – no – why was he always _doing_ something _wrong_? When he fell in love with his brothers, when he threw everything and everyone away for their sake, when he did everything for them but it turns out that his efforts weren't _enough_ , when they couldn't _realize_ what he was trying to do for them and they drift away instead of _thank_ him, did that mean that everything he was doing was _wrong_? Is that why he could never get what he wanted, because from the very first moment – when he had fallen for each of his brothers helplessly – it was _wrong_?

His mother had always told him that if he followed his heart, nothing would go wrong.

But, everything did.

– _Why?_

The bluenet clasped a hand on his mouth as a sob threatened to escape his quivering lips. He clutched his chest.

_Why couldn't he just fall out of love from his brothers? Why, of all people, did I fall in love with them? Why, why, why?_ Kuroko asked himself.

"Kuroko? Are you still awake?"

_Why couldn't you fall in love with me? Why them?_

"Are you working on your response with this…Bakangaroo fellow? You were asking my help earlier, but you didn't come. You know I hate waiting."

_I'm always doing everything for every one of you. I'm always sacrificing everything for the sake of your happiness? But, why not me, why_ never _me?_

"…Kuroko, Kuroko!"

'Why are you being a martyr for them, anyway? You know your efforts would never be recognized, but you still try and try with no guaranteed chance of success,'

"…I'm coming in."

'You're saying that you'll stop, but you'll never stop. You'll say that it's the last time, but it will never be the last time. You're saying that you've had _enough_ , but you open your doors for your brothers dearest – _That's_ what's wrong about you.'

The door creaked open, giving light into Kuroko's dark room.

'You're ready to give up everything for _them_. But, what would be left for _you_?'

Midorima flinched as the light from the hallway illuminated Kuroko's hunched figure. Midorima's eyes widened as he heard the quiet and muffled sobs that Kuroko emitted and the lonesome figure he displayed towards the former. At first, the green-haired shooter doubted if he should disturb his younger brother when the latter was like _this._ Truthfully, Midorima never saw Kuroko this… _broken_ before. Could it be because of the decision that was reached concerning Kuroko's stay in the basketball club?

Honestly, Midorima never thought that Kuroko would _just_ cry over that.

He isn't saying that Kuroko would absolutely never get hurt by the family's decision of his leave, when the bluenet looked like he had no other choice but to accept Akashi's offer from the beginning. For Midorima, the decision seemed to benefit only Akashi, and not Kuroko. As the eldest in the family, Akashi had claimed the responsibility of guiding his brothers into the right path. So, Kuroko's leave had made Akashi _happy_ – if you can say that –because Kuroko's learning how to _identify the path he wanted to take in the future_. But, seriously, _shipping_ Kuroko to a school with less standards, prestige and morale than Teiko Academy? Midorima thought Akashi might have hit his head or something by making such a hasty decision.

If Midorima was in the same position as Kuroko's, he would not take this quietly. Midorima couldn't imagine having to study in a school inferior of Teiko Academy, and receive a lower quality of education than he usually receives in Teiko Academy. He would grit his teeth at the thought of another player taking his position so easily when Midorima had worked upon his position in the basketball team for so many years. He would probably _rebel_ – yes, rebel – against Akashi's decision if he was shipped to another school, another basketball team, and another place if the Captain had deemed him _useless._

But, all Kuroko did was cry his hearts out.

Why didn't he fight for his right?

Midorima's emerald eyes softened.

' _It's because Kuroko's would never fight his brothers.'_ He thought. ' _He has never developed a back bone against us.'_

' _And Akashi used that to his advantage.'_

Then, that thought made Midorima's blood boil.

Akashi and his _sick_ methods of manipulation.

"What are you doing, Kuroko?" Midorima said, trying to mimic Akashi's calm and commanding tone of voice, so he could rouse Kuroko from his state without letting the anger leak.

"Please leave me alone, Midorima-kun." Kuroko murmured – no, almost _sobbed_. The bluenet brought his knees closer to his chest as his arms rubbed against his eyes.

"No." The green-haired shooter said with full conviction before he knelt down onto Kuroko's level. Midorima pried Kuroko's arms open, though the bluenet didn't resist.

He never does.

Gently as Midorima could, he raised Kuroko's head as the former took hold of the latter's chin.

"Sometimes, you're such a baby…" Midorima murmured as he wiped the tears away from Kuroko's eyes. "At times, you're more emotional than Kise…but, since you're the youngest brother it's a lot more natural…"

Kuroko sniffed, but didn't resist from Midorima's ministrations.

"…Listen, because I'm going to say this _only once,_ and never again," Midorima took a deep breath. "You are _not_ useless. The reason why you are chosen is not because you are a sacrificial piece, but you're the most needed one." The green-haired shooter yanked the bluenet up. Kuroko wobbled as he stood up, but Midorima held him in place so the bluenet would not fall down. Once Kuroko was steady on his two feet, Midorima reached the switch to turn the lights on.

"You are _the_ Phantom Sixth-man of Teiko Academy. Your strength led us to many victories in the past and you became the whole team's support pillar – on court or on the bench. Despite your obvious weakness, you _remain_ an essential part of the whole team – without you, we may not function properly enough on court. And because of that, you have to be strong without us…at least for a worthwhile. Akashi's decision is risky and obviously ridiculous, and personally, I do not approve of it, but, for now, we just have to trust his judgment. We _need_ you now more than ever to keep this team together, Kuroko, that's why you can't afford to crumble, not now." Midorima stated. "Now, wipe your tears and let's get to work, shall we? Let's finish this pen pal letter of yours before we go back to bed."

The bluenet's eyes twinkled before he rubbed the remaining tears away. Kuroko sat down on his chair, dutifully unraveled his things from his bag and started reading his letter. Along the way, Midorima explained what these English words meant. The two, hand in hand, finished the response on Bakangaroo's letter. The bluenet couldn't help but smile and blush as he watched Midorima's sincere and serious expressions, and the way their hands brushed each other.

But, that's not what turned the tides around.

Midorima had told him personally that he was needed by them after all. It was enough to make Kuroko to stop shedding tears since those words had given with a new motivation, a new purpose, a new feeling of relief and happiness that he was, in fact, a huge part in his brothers' life despite his _wrongness._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

However, his inner self was counting the consequences.

'Tsk, tsk, tsk. Fooled again by sweet words…' his inner voice mumbled, sounding disappointed. 'Time and time again, you give yourself for them despite the consequences.'

'You'll never learn, do you?'

**OOOOoooOOOO**

The bluenet was able to finish his letter around 8: 50 pm, which gave Kuroko a plenty of time – actually, an _hour_ – to finish his other assignments _and_ do some of his hobbies. However, despite finishing early, Kuroko thought he would never have been able to write a properly reply if it weren't for Midorima's help. The letter he received was practically a literary mess – and Kuroko was tempted to rip the paper to shred for the migraine it caused for reading it. The first two paragraphs were written in messy katakana characters. In one moment, Kuroko thought that he was going near-sighted since he found the letters blurry for some reason – then Kuroko realized that it _looked_ blurry because it _is_ blurry. If that weren't enough to cause a headache, Bakangaroo went back using the English alphabet at the last paragraphs – at least the paragraphs written in English were easy to understand, Midorima stated. In the end, Kuroko was able to craft a simple letter written in the English language with a P.S. note at the bottom that stated they would be using the English language as the medium of their communication from here on out.

Once Kuroko was done with his letter, he thanked the green-haired shooter for the latter's help and bid the latter a good night. As usual, Midorima was being a tsundere about the good night greeting, but Midorima gave Kuroko a good night kiss on the forehead in the end, leaving the said bluenet flushed.

Before he turned the lights off, he received a text message from Hotaru stating that there will be no morning practice because Coach Shirogane and Coach Sanada would not be available. Coach Shirogane was reported to have fainted in his household and would not be available for the following days. Although the basketball team has string coaches to monitor, and thus, allow them to use school facilities such as the gym, Coach Sanada is unexpectedly unavailable tomorrow morning. As a result, morning practice was cancelled and that left Kuroko with a sense of relief. At least Kuroko would get his whole morning to himself.

That night, Kuroko had the best sleep after so many weeks – Midorima's motivational words and the good accomplishments had given that _jolt_ to him. Not only Aomine came back to him, but also Murasakibara comforted him and Midorima eased his concerns. However, in the back of his minds, he knew he had errors to fix – those to Kise and Akashi, and maybe indirectly to Murasakibara – but Midorima was right. He needed to stay intact for the sake of his team, his brothers, because he's needed right now more than ever.

And Kuroko will definitely not fail them.

* * *

The next day, Kuroko woke up feeling more refreshed than ever before. He sat up as he stretched his limbs, cracking some joints in the process. He left his hair alone since fixing his bed hair was futile. He stood up, fixed his bed and opened the blinds to his room.

_Eh?_ Kuroko thought as he looked at the sky. The sky was a little dark with the sun but a speck of light across the horizon. He looked at his alarm clock.

5:20 am

Kuroko stared at the clock and mentally palmed himself. Even though the message he received from Hotaru last night said that morning practice was cancelled, his body clock couldn't help but wake him up still. Kuroko sighed; blame it to Teiko's training menu for making him this way. He marched towards the clock and turned off the alarm that was supposed to go off at 5:30 am. He contemplated on going back to sleep but, the Kuroko stared out of the window. Honestly, Kuroko never enjoyed a slow but quiet morning walk in his neighborhood. Ever since he became a regular in Teiko's basketball club, he spent so much morning jogging and running laps in the Teiko field to build his stamina, as Akashi prescribed, so he can be at par with the players and his brothers.

At the thought of Akashi's name, Kuroko felt his heart plummet to the deep recesses of his body. The memory of those cold, devious eyes that know _every_ inch and space of Kuroko left him cringing. Bitter emotions welled up as he remembered how Akashi looked at him, at his whole self, at his _wrongness._

" _You've done enough – "_

Kuroko slapped his cheeks gently. He just woke up from the best slumber he ever had and he's already thinking about stuff that would ruin his appetite and this fine, whole day! True, he has to mend this _bent_ in his relationship with Akashi, but being pessimistic and gloomy about it wouldn't help!

The bluenet marched to his bathroom and did his hygienic duties (he made an attempt to fix his bed hair again, but the results were the same) before he stared outside the window. He watched as the sun rose up from the horizon, slowly illuminating the dark and quiet streets of Akasaka. From afar, he can almost imagine the noises and yawns of alarm clocks and people waking up, the aroma of warm and freshly-cooked breakfast, the sights of lamp posts turning themselves off one by one – as if the sun was the signal for them to shut down and sleep. He glanced at the clock.

He has thirty minutes before Midorima wakes up and starts cooking breakfast. A short walk wouldn't hurt, right? (Despite the fact that he _could_ cause a ruckus for leaving the mansion in such a time, without any of the household servants or his brothers in tow)

The bluenet grabbed a hoodie – actually, it looks more like a parka because the hoodie is bigger than him; it's Aomine's gift for his 13th birthday and Aomine purposely bought a big hoodie so ' _Tetsu can grow into it'_ – and slipped it on his frame. He put on a pair of gray jogging pants and took his rubber shoes from his cabinet. He brought some other things: his cellphone, in case someone calls/messages him about something important, and his wallet, if ever he needed the cash to buy something or use some sort of public service. After getting his things, he quietly walked across the halls and downstairs, using misdirection to remain invisible in the eyes and ears of butlers and maids, who, in this hour of the morning, were already awake and doing chores. The last thing he wanted them to do was fuss over him…or wake his brothers up.

Once Kuroko was outside, he took a deep breath of the air's morning scent. He moaned. It was so refreshing! It was like chewing on a mint bubblegum, but the mint lasts longer and feels fresher. The bluenet hurriedly put his rubber shoes on and placed his indoor slippers on the window sill, where he was sure no one would ever look, so no one would find out that he left the house. This window sill was always ignored because it was conveniently located at the blandest corner of the house. But, just to be sure, he took a small flower pot and placed it on the window sill, just in front of the shoes. Kuroko smiled as he smelled the scent of the red rose.

Sneakily leaving the premises of the Akashi household, Kuroko stared at the road ahead of him.

For a moment, he hesitated. Not because he wasn't really allowed to leave the house, but because he was going outside _alone._ It feels as if he would be leaving the nest where he and his family shared their memories together, in exchange of the new sense of freedom he felt.

Then, he took a long look of his home and smiled – not because of the feeling of happiness, but of nostalgia.

Kuroko has grown so _happy_ in this house and in the company of his brothers that going alone – in a metaphoric sense – was never an option.

**OOOOoooOOOO**

Kuroko regretted that he had never done this often – that is, walking in the suburban streets of Akasaka early in the morning.

The golden rays of the sun illuminated the vertical flower gardens alongside the sidewalk, making these flowers look brighter and more beautiful than ever before. The soft chirps of the birds had awoken small animals – dogs and cats – and even humans from their slumber; Kuroko had seen a young girl open her windows to greet the birds in the area. Some people were already awake in this hour of the morning, walking their dogs or taking a jog.

Kuroko spotted a bakeshop which had finished preparations and ready to start another day of business. He'd heard about rumors about this place, saying that they sell delicious sweet breads. He and Murasakibara planned to go to this place two years ago, but somehow, their busy schedules won't allow them, and, if they have the time for it, the breads were always sold out. Murasakibara would always brood about it, so Kuroko promised to himself that sometime he would buy some for Murasakibara. However, Kuroko never had the time to visit the bakeshop…that is, until today.

Kuroko checked his wallets. He smiled when he had enough cash to buy a bread for everyone. Once the card of the shop was flipped open, Kuroko went into the store and bought different types of breads for each of his brothers: a milk bun, carrot bread, azuki green tea bread, mini blueberry pancake, and melon bread. Although the cashier profusely apologized of not noticing Kuroko – he was standing there for five minutes before the cashier had noticed, Kuroko denied the discount for being ignored by the cashier. After putting all the bought merchandise inside a paper bag, the cashier handed it to Kuroko and apologized once again. Kuroko bid the cashier a good day and left the store.

He checked the analog clock in his phone. He still had a few minutes to spare to explore the neighborhood, but Kuroko had never been in the deeper parts of his neighborhood before. As much as he'd like to know more of the geography of place, Kuroko can't afford to get lost.

He sighed. He should probably go home before someone noticed that he's actually not invisible, but really gone.

Before Kuroko could turn his back from the bakery, the bluenet spotted an alleyway next to the store – which was very odd since Kuroko had been passing by this store to go home and on his way to school, so he should've noticed this particular alleyway sooner.

Deciding to partake in a little adventure, Kuroko slipped into the alleyway. Kuroko quietly trekked the small road, sliding his hand on the walls and touching some vines that grew on them. Reaching the end of the alleyway, the bluenet blinked when his little adventure led him to a kindergarten school opposite his side of the sidewalk.

" 'Seirin Kindergarten school'…" Kuroko read the billboard stating the kindergarten's name. "…Seirin has a kindergarten?"

As a regular, Kuroko had to memorize some basic information of the schools that have strong basketball teams. Seirin wasn't initially on the list, but it made its away nonetheless. All Kuroko knew about Seirin is that the school's founders were a rich family in Ikebukuro. According to Momoi's information, Seirin High school started five years ago, living up to its name as one of the high school-student dormitories in Tokyo. Seirin High school fosters independency among their students by requiring them to live in their student dorms, so they can manage by themselves – of course, they're allowed to visit their families and students can refuse living in the dormitories if the parents do not want their children to live by themselves. Although the school had a slightly _unique_ system, it was accredited for its good service and quality.

But, he didn't know that Seirin already branched out and formed its own kindergarten school. This was new information for him. Even though Seirin Highschool has been praised, he didn't think that they would expand soon after five years of being in business. The school still has some critics to fight against since the school basically separates students from their families. Some people can't take that settling down, like Kuroko.

Even though Seirin High School had been accredited with good quality of education, he wouldn't stand that school for a day without the company of his family, without his brothers.

But…What if the school he was going to be exchanged to is like Seirin?

He cringed at the thought and shook his head. There was no guarantee that he was going to be exchanged at Seirin in the first place. Plus, not all schools are like Seirin, so there's no need to worry.

He took his cellphone from his pocket and looked at the time.

Only five minutes before Midorima wakes up. Kuroko looks at the path he had walked from since home.

_That's a long way from home,_ Kuroko thought. He really lost sense of the distance he trekked with his fascination with the neighborhood.

**Whine…**

Kuroko blinked. _What the…_

**Whine…Woof! Woof!**

_Kise-kun?_ Kuroko jokingly thought, but he shook his head. _No, Kise's not a dog .He kind of acts like one, but no. No._

Then, something started gnawing and pulling his pants.

Kuroko looked down and saw a small puppy covered in mud and black specs. It was pointing its nose towards the paper bag Kuroko was holding. The bluenet couldn't determine the breed of the said puppy, since every inch of fur was covered in dirt, although the dog's eyes can be clearly seen. The dog's eyes were strangely similar with Kuroko's eyes – the same shade of blue and the same hollow and empty look – but the bluenet didn't find it freaky or creepy. Actually, he found it cute. It's like this dog and him were meant to be together. Kuroko crouched down, put his paper bag into the space between his chest and legs, and patted the puppy despite its muddy fur. The puppy barked, showing his gladness at Kuroko's gesture. Kuroko smiled.

He could bring this puppy home and take care of it but…

The only problem was…

His brothers, especially Midorima.

Kuroko always had a soft spot for animals. He loved all kinds – dogs, cats, hamsters, goldfish, you name it. But, he never got to have one, and it's because of Midorima's health condition. Because of his allergies (and fear of cats), Akashi Saito forbade pets inside the house. It never stopped Kuroko for wanting and being fond of pets, though.

But, Kuroko found the puppy a special exception. This puppy was alone, dirty, and probably hungry. He couldn't let this animal alone and cold! He could get sick, hurt, and worse…die. The thought of this puppy dying made Kuroko feel like he was the one who murdered the puppy.

While Kuroko petted the animal, in efforts to remove dirt on its fur, the bluenet suddenly thought of a mischievous idea.

What if he brings the puppy home, enters through the backyard of the house, bathes it and sneaks it in school? Would anyone ever find out?

Midorima would probably be sneezing the whole day. And because they're classmates and they share the same house, Kuroko can't really avoid him. Midorima would get red and poufy, and there's no doubt he'll figure it out after that.

Hm…

What if he asks help from Taikawa or Momoi, would that help ease the situation?

While Kuroko was thinking of ways on how to sneak the puppy inside the house with no-one noticing, he wasn't able to notice another person coming to his way. However, the puppy noticed and started barking.

Kuroko blinked. "What is it, boy?" Kuroko asked. The puppy started barking more loudly, but with one look of the stranger's eye, the puppy was reduced to a scampering mess. With its ears flattened, the puppy ran and hid behind Kuroko, cowering in fear.

"What's wrong?" Kuroko asked as he leaned behind, oblivious to the stranger behind him. It was only then that the stranger patted his hooded head that Kuroko turned around to the former. Kuroko's eyes widened.

He gulped as he felt the new sense of dread slowly climbing its way to his throat. Kuroko hoped that the person behind him wasn't who the bluenet was thinking. Plus, how did _he_ even know that Kuroko sneaked away from the house? Let alone, that the bluenet was already awake at 5:20 am!?

"A-Akashi-kun…" Kuroko muttered. Although Akashi didn't look murderous, his smile and aura was a little scary, most especially if Akashi had caught the bluenet red-handed.

"I apologize for following you. I just got worried since you went out of the house without any permission from _us_ ," Akashi stated. His eyes warmed as he stared at Kuroko, but it suddenly turned cold as his focus trailed to the puppy. The heterochromatic eyes narrowed. "Is that a pet, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko gulped again. "…It's a puppy, Akashi-kun." It wasn't _his_ pet… _yet._

Akashi brightly smiled at Kuroko. If Akashi got even brighter, Kuroko might have shrunk. "I know, I know. But, you seemed to become attached to it. You do know the rules about pets, right?"

Kuroko nodded. "…But, Akashi-kun this –"

"That puppy might be in a compromising position, but our household is as well. Due to Shintarou's medical condition, our house, or its inhabitants, isn't the best to be paired with an _animal_. Do you remember when a cat sneaked into the locker room before the Winter Cup semi-finals and caused Shintarou to be rushed to the infirmary because his face bloated?"

"Yes…"

Akashi smirked. "Well then, leave that puppy alone and let us return."

Kuroko bit his lip and looked at the puppy. Can he really leave this poor puppy alone like this? Sure, Akashi's words was absolute but, Kuroko can be reluctant!

The puppy stared at Kuroko with watery eyes. Kuroko frowned sadly. At this rate, Kuroko won't be able to let it go.

Akashi, noticing Kuroko's reluctance, narrowed his eyes at the blunet. "Is something wrong?"

Kuroko stared into Akashi's narrowed eyes, then to the puppy. The bluenet stood up as he lifted the small puppy. "…Akashi-kun…I don't think I can leave him alone like this," Kuroko said. "…He doesn't have a home."

"Are you telling me that you want to keep him?" Akashi replied as he crossed his arms.

"…" Kuroko stared at the puppy as the latter started licking his hand, as if trying to increase its cute points to convince Kuroko.

The red-haired sighed. "Tetsuya, you very well know the reasons why we can't keep any pets inside the house. You have to understand that there are things you can't have. And one of them is that… _dog."_

"…But…I don't want him to feel abandoned..." Kuroko suddenly blurted out, surprising the red-haired elder brother. Kuroko's answer caught Akashi's attention, but what truly surprised him was Kuroko's expression. Subconsciously or not, Kuroko looks like he was feeling sympathy for the dog's abandonment. Akashi had never seen this reaction from Kuroko before. Feeling the sense of sympathy from his de facto master, Nigou flattened his ears and nuzzled against Kuroko's legs. Akashi narrowed his eyes at the dog's actions – _it was staining mud on Kuroko's clothes_.

Akashi sighed. "I guess it can't be helped," the red-haired marched towards the bluenet, bent down and grabbed the latter's chin. Kuroko gulped at the close proximity. Akashi smiled. "Although I'm not saying we could keep it _permanently,_ I guess we could take care of the dog _for_ a short while."

Kuroko's eyes twinkled. "Thank you, Akashi-kun!" Kuroko smiled, which the dog responded by letting out a happy bark. Realizing his over-enthusiasm, Kuroko titled his head away, blushing furiously.

Akashi chuckled at his younger brother's reaction and patted Kuroko's head. While Kuroko was busy gushing on his embarrassment, Akashi stared at the dog resting at Kuroko's feet. Amidst the mud and dirt, Akashi noticed a colored lace onto the dog's neck. Just as he expected, a dog like this would not be this tamed if it did not already have an owner. The red-haired's hand trailed the pendant as he wiped the dirt and mud that kept it from its luster. Akashi read the inscriptions.

"It appears that this puppy has an owner already." Akashi stated as he held the pendant in his hands.

"Is that so?" Kuroko said. Akashi showed the pendant to the bluenet, much to the bluenet's dismay. Aw, he thought he could keep the puppy…

Kuroko read the inscriptions on the pendant. " 'Nigou', Belongs to Seirin High school basketball club'…then that means – "

"This puppy is a property of Seirin High school," Akashi smirked."…Too bad, isn't it? This dog already has an owner. _Such a dismay_."

Kuroko stared at Akashi with a deadpan expression. "You don't sound like you're disappointed."

Ignoring Kuroko's comment, Akashi got up and reached a hand to help Kuroko get up.

"It must be hungry and _dying_ to be cleaned, does he?" the red-haired spoke. "If we sit around here all day, we won't be able to meet its needs…much less find its rightful owner. So, shall we leave?"

Kuroko hesitated to grab Akashi's hand because of the dirt on the former's hand, but Akashi acted on his own accord and took hold of Kuroko's hand. The red-haired pulled Kuroko up, helping the latter stand up from his position.

"Let us go, shall we? I will call the maids and the butlers to prepare the bath for this puppy. I'll also alert Midorima about the dog, so he can prepare his masks and allergen medicines, alright?" Akashi smiled. Kuroko only nodded. The red-haired took his cellphone from his pocket and began dialing numbers.

Kuroko looked at his hand, which was enveloped into Akashi's larger hand.

Even if Kuroko's hands were filthy, Akashi was still willing to hold it with his clean hands, gently and lovingly.

How can he stay be gentle and caring given the disparity of their situations?

"Is everything alright, Tetsuya? You suddenly look upset…" Akashi asked, his large hand squeezing Kuroko's.

"Ah yes, everything is fine."

Kuroko hesitantly squeezed back, but Akashi was too delighted to say anything.

* * *

After making necessary phone calls and text messages, Akashi walked alongside Kuroko and the Seirin High school mascot, Nigou, towards their destination. While Akashi was holding the paper bag which contained the bought bread, Kuroko was carrying Nigou in his arms, despite how muddy the dog was. Since Nigou doesn't seem to be fed for quite a while, Kuroko believed that Nigou doesn't have the sufficient strength and energy to walk home. If Nigou did, then Nigou might be able to go home by himself. But, alas, he wasn't able to, which proves Kuroko's theory.

Kuroko pondered why Nigou was abandoned (the word 'abandoned' was a strong word, but it looks like Nigou has been in the road for quite some time now and no-one has ever claimed him). Was he left here on purpose or was he an escapee? If Nigou was an escapee, why did he leave his owners?

Nigou whimpered and barked, as if stating that he was very hungry. Kuroko smiled at the puppy. "Don't worry Nigou. We'll get you some food, right after we give you a bath, though."

At the word 'bath', Nigou's ears flattened, saying 'No! No baths!'

Kuroko chuckled. "Silly dog."

"It seems that you're too attached with that dog now," Akashi commented as he chuckled. "Well, what do I expect? For 15 years, you've been yearning _badly_ for a pet – even if you were never vocal about it."

Kuroko pouted. "Is Akashi-kun teasing me? That's very _un_ Akashi-like."

"And you're being very _un_ Tetsuya-like," Akashi replied, an amused smirk on his serene expression. "This is the first time your blank expression has been broken – and all because of a dog's charms. If that were the case, then I would've bought you a furless pet or brought you to a zoo –I wanted you to laugh like that because of me. _"_

At Akashi statement, Kuroko blushed out of embarrassment. The poor bluenet was just not only embarrassed because of the childish teases Akashi was throwing at him, but by the affectionate words and tone that the red-haired used. It was making the bluenet feel those familiar warm and fuzzy feelings coiling at his stomach and the red and warmth rushing into his cheeks. It was like they were a couple – with Akashi playfully teasing his lover, so his lover would lose composure altogether. The thought of them being a playful couple made Kuroko redder.

Kuroko hid his face behind Nigou, which confused the poor puppy. Akashi just chuckled at Kuroko's childish response. The bluenet glared at the red-haired.

_You're not exactly helping, Akashi-kun!_ Kuroko thought.

"If only your mother was here right now to see that dog in your arms. Oh, how she would react." The red-haired murmured, the playful smirk never leaving his lips.

The bluenet pouted. "…You don't have to tell her…" Kuroko whispered, his blush dying down slowly.

Akashi stopped in his tracks and spun around, looking at Kuroko with such wide and surprised eyes. Then, the red-haired's surprised expression melted into an amused one. "Silly Tetsuya!" Akashi said as he ruffled Kuroko's hair. "One moment you have a pet in your hands, and suddenly you're turning into a bad boy!" Akashi's slender fingers snaked into the bluenet's soft locks, massaging the latter's scalp and trying to fix the latter's bed hair. Kuroko moaned as he kept still. With only one hand and a few minutes, Akashi was able to tame Kuroko's bed hair.

When Akashi retracted his hand, Kuroko glared at his older brother. "Tattle-tale."

Akashi shrugged. "It's my responsibility; don't take it personally. After all, if that dog somehow had a deadly, alien disease and passes it onto you, your mother will know the best course of action to do."

Kuroko snorted. "If I ever had one, I'll pass it onto you first."

The red-haired chuckled once again. Seeing the genuine smile and laughter from his eldest brother, Kuroko couldn't help but also join in the merriment.

When Kuroko and Akashi arrived home, they were greeted by a handful of maids and butlers.

"Welcome back, Akashi Seijuro-sama, Akashi Tetsuya-sama." The Akashi family's most loyal and oldest butler, Arai Kentarou, said as he bowed before the two students. Akashi curtly nodded in reply, while Kuroko greeted the butler a good morning. Arai Kentarou was one of the few people who call the brothers in their legal surname: Akashi. In order to distinguish them, Arai always greets them by their complete names to settle the difference. Although Akashi had reminded Arai to use the original last names of the young masters, the butler always refused because he thought it was informal and too casual for a butler like himself to call his masters.

"Have you finished the necessary arrangements?" Akashi asked. The butler nodded in reply.

Kentarou opened the gates for them. The three entered the premises, Akashi and Kuroko first and then Kentarou himself. Kuroko blinked as a basin full of water and a hose was laid out on the front yard, along the maids who were prepared with their gloves and aprons.

Sensing the confusion on Kuroko's face, Akashi spoke: "I can't risk the dog inside the house. Since the mansions' ventilations are connected and regulated by ACUs, dog fur can easily circulate and spread around the house. More so, it would be hard to get rid of dog fur, if ever it was able to enter into the ventilation system. It's better to be safe and sorry, isn't it?"

Kuroko nodded. "I understand Akashi-kun," the bluenet answered, but, in Kuroko's mind, he was amazed at how thoughtful Akashi was. He never forgets any details about his brothers and always considers them in making decisions. He truly is perfect as the eldest brother in the family.

One of the maids approached the two. She bowed curtly at them and held out her gloved arms. "If you don't mind, Akashi Tetsuya-sama…" she said as she looked at the puppy.

Realizing her true intentions, Kuroko held Nigou tighter in his arms. "Ah, it's alright. I'll wash him by myself. Thank you, though." Kuroko was really looking forward in cleaning and bathing Nigou. After all, he never had a pet in his entire life – and probably never _will –_ and he wanted to cherish every bit and part of the moment he has with the pup.

The maid frowned. "But, Akashi Tetsuya-sama…"

Akashi looked at his brother with inquisitive eyes and sighed. His focus shifted to the maid, who appeared resistant on Kuroko's commands of washing the pup himself. "My brother says it's not necessary, so your assistance is not needed anymore. Please prepare gloves and aprons for my brother and I."

Kuroko blinked and stared at Akashi. "Eh, you also want to clean Nigou too?"

"Why not?" Akashi said as he began rolling the sleeves of his shirt and pants. "I know you don't have an experience in bathing pets. And by the looks of that pup, you might need extra help."

Kuroko was about to give a retort when the bluenet noticed that Nigou was already trembling and squirming in his arms. If Kuroko could read minds, Nigou would already be shouting: 'Help! Help! BATH ALERT! BATH ALERT! MUST ESCAPE!' as the pup stared at the basin in front of him. Thankfully, Nigou was a puppy quenched of energy, so Nigou's resistance would be a lot easier to deal with. Kuroko had seen and heard accounts of dog owners who had troubles every time they try to make their dogs take a bath. Even with small dogs like Nigou, dog owners told that it was like a naval war whenever they try to bathe their pesky and dirty pets.

Kuroko and Akashi put their aprons and gloves on while Kentarou took hold of Nigou. Once the equipment and the costume were set, Kentarou gave Nigou back to Kuroko. Both brothers knelt on the ground. With the Akashi holding the hose, Kuroko leaned towards the basin to bring the puppy into the container. When Nigou sensed that he was getting closer and closer to the basin, he shivered and started whimpering. Kuroko sighed and leaned further from the basin, enough for the puppy to be comfortable. Nigou snuggled into Kuroko's embrace.

"Nigou…" Kuroko started, feeling exasperated. If they weren't able to clean this puppy soon, it'll be sure they're going to be late for class. "You have to take a bath…if you don't, how would you get clean?"

Alas, the puppy couldn't understand human speech at all, and kept shivering. Kuroko sighed. He really didn't imagine this to be this hard. One part of him wanted to just _force_ the puppy to get clean, but the other part of him pleaded not to do so and let the puppy on his business. The bluenet looked at Nigou. How can he let the puppy as it is when it looks like a mud coated dog?

While Kuroko was fussing over how to clean Nigou, Akashi couldn't help but be amused at his little brother. It was so fun to see various expressions of his normally-pokerfaced brother. Soon, Kuroko noticed the smile on Akashi's face and pouted.

"Are you going to just watch me or help me?" Kuroko asked, politeness and anger laced in his voice. However, Akashi seemed unfazed.

"Your haplessness is quite amusing," The red-haired commented as he ordered the maids to turn the faucet on, so he can fill the basin with water. Kuroko noticed that the water wasn't cold since he could feel the warmth from the water. Akashi must've ordered the maids to heat the water into a warm temperature. "It's cute that you want a pet but you don't even know how to take care of one."

"Then, what do you think we should do?" Kuroko asked. "I don't think you've ever had a pet before."

"That is true," Akashi replied as he signaled the maids to come closer. The maids responded as they walked towards the two, holding a small box. "But, I believe that there are some similarities in taking care of pets and taking care of siblings. All you need is constant attention, affection, and a little of fun and games."

When the maids have reached the two, Akashi ordered them to put the boxes down and return to their posts. The maids bowed and left. Kuroko looked curiously at the boxes. He took one box and peeked inside.

"Huh?" Kuroko tilted his head as he held a tennis ball in his hand "What is a tennis ball for?" Nigou caught sight of this ball and started wagging his tail excitedly, his blue eyes focused on the ball.

"Toys." Akashi said as he took a squeaky toy from the box. When he clenched the toy, the toy squeaked loudly, which caught the dog's attention. "If we play a little game with Nigou, then, it would get distracted and make the whole ordeal a lot easier."

Kuroko looked at Akashi with awe. Kuroko had never, or would have never thought, of that idea. Akashi is truly amazing.

"So, shall we start the game, Tetsuya?" Akashi said. Kuroko nodded before he threw the tennis ball at the container, making Nigou dive into the water to retrieve the ball. Nigou went back to Kuroko to return the ball. Akashi told Kuroko to throw the ball into the container over and over again until Nigou gets to adjust at the feeling of the water. After a multiple tries, Nigou finally adjusts to the water as he stayed inside the basin without looking uncomfortable. Then, Kuroko threw in the squeaky toy as the last attack. Nigou caught the squeaky toy with his mouth and chews on it inside the basin.

"Finally…" Kuroko said as he prepared the cleaning agents. The bluenet then began gently scrubbing the dirt off the puppy.

"Good boy, Nigou." Akashi said as he patted the dog's head, making Nigou woof in delight. Kuroko couldn't help but smile at the adorable sight of Akashi and Nigou. Kuroko thought he wouldn't never see this side of Akashi again – his caring and motherly side.

Akashi noticed Kuroko staring at him and stared back. "Is there something wrong?"

Kuroko shook his head, but the smile on his face never wavered. "Nothing. Your motherly playfulness for Nigou is quite adorable."

Akashi chuckled dryly and threw a tennis ball at him.

**OOOoooOOO**

After the bath, Nigou was left to the maids who took the courtesy of drying and entertaining Nigou while Akashi and Kuroko were gone. When Akashi and Kuroko entered the house – that is, after disposing the apron and gloves, and checking if their clothes had a trail of dog fur – Kuroko found Midorima already awake, a white apron tied to his waist and a medical mask over his nose and mouth. The others seemed to be still asleep.

"Good morning, Shintarou," Akashi greeted as he stopped by the kitchen door way.

"What's the mask for?" Kuroko asked.

Midorima's gaze and attention was fixated on the eggs he was frying, but he had heard the red-haired's question. "Good morning Akashi, Kuroko" he replied. "This mask is my lucky item for the day and – considering that you brought a puppy with you – a protection against allergens."

Kuroko felt a little guilty over Midorima's state and opened his mouth to explain, but Akashi had beaten him to it. "Nigou won't be staying with us for long," the Captain replied. "He's Seirin's pet. We plan to return him to Seirin this afternoon."

Midorima and Kuroko stare at Akashi in confusion. A while ago, Akashi had been calling Nigou 'dog' and 'it', as if Nigou was a parasite that they brought home only because Kuroko asked him to. Now, Akashi was referring Nigou as a 'he', which was surprising. The only animal Akashi was ever attached to was Yukimaru, a 16-year old white mare, which he had developed a strong affection only because he had been taking care of that horse since, well, birth. Kuroko thought that Akashi would ever developed an attachment to an animal if he had been taking care of them for a long period of time, but Akashi only bathed Nigou for half an hour and Akashi is treating Nigou more of a companion rather than a dog. Nigou must've pushed his doggy charms to the limit, if he had caught the Captain's heart like that.

Midorima, however, looked confused and curious of how Akashi found Nigou, considering the distance of Seirin High school from Akasaka, and how did returning Nigou to its rightful owner become a responsibility of Akashi and Kuroko. But, Midorima just sighed and didn't press any questions further.

Seeing that Midorima didn't have any questions in mind, Akashi spoke. "We also won't be eating breakfast here, I'm afraid. Tetsuya and I plan to take Nigou to a pet store so we can buy him some dog food. Please tell the others of our absence."

The green-haired shooter furrowed his eyebrows, as if he planned to hit Akashi with the spatula for being doing so much for a dog that isn't even theirs. "Where would you eat then?"

"Outside, probably in an eatery close to school, after we feed Nigou that is." Akashi answered. Then, he looked at Kuroko. "I'll meet you outside after 10 minutes." Then, Akashi marched upstairs, leaving Midorima and Kuroko at the doorway.

Kuroko blinked before he smiled at the red-haired's retreating form. "Akashi really _likes_ Nigou, doesn't he?" because if he didn't, then he wouldn't go so far in lengths to ensure Nigou's comfort.

Midorima raised an eyebrow. "Really? Maybe that's because the puppy looks like _you_."

The bluenet stared at the green-haired shooter, unsure if Midorima was just being sarcastic or not – _how could even he know?_

Noticing the bluenet's stare, Midorima sighed. "I was only _half-joking,"_ he said as he rolled his eyes. "Now go upstairs and change your clothes. You look like you tripped into a mud puddle."

Kuroko pouted before retreating upstairs. When he was about to go upstairs, he had realized something along the lines. "Wait, did you say you were only half-jok – "

"Hurry up or Akashi would get upset at you for being late."

**OOOOoooOOOO**

When Kuroko went downstairs after changing into his uniform, Midorima pushed his lunchbox into his chest, grumbling something about 'he should've told me sooner'. The lunchbox looked like it was prepared hastily, with grains of rice stuck on the lunchbox's cover. Kuroko noticed that Midorima had been in a sour mood since Kuroko and Akashi returned with Nigou and thought that maybe bringing Nigou home had soured Midorima's temper. But when Kuroko asked about it to Midorima, the green-haired shooter looked at him as if he had asked if Midorima was a girl or a boy.

"Don't be ridiculous," Midorima stated. "It's not you, it's – nevermind. Just… remember what I said."

Although Kuroko couldn't really understand what Midorima meant, he nodded at Midorima before heading outside. What could've Midorima meant?

But, his thoughts broke from cohesion as he stared at the sight before him.

The normally serious and charismatic Akashi Seijuro was playing with Nigou by rolling a rubber ball at a distance, so the Alaskan puppy could run after it and send it back to Akashi. Kuroko wasn't saying that he hasn't seen Akashi play – like what children always do – before, but that didn't make the whole scene… _strange._ It was how Akashi displayed himself: the smile he sported didn't have any trace of the all-knowing, or mischievous presence, nor did his eyes have that sharp and observant glint, which meant that Akashi is planning a strategy in his mind for an upcoming game or thinking of something significant about the student council's activities. He just looked like a normal person _enjoying_ what he is doing.

Then, he remembered Murasakibara's words.

"… _Murasakibara-kun…" Kuroko called, catching the tall teen's attention. "If you were to choose between Akashi-kun and I, if you were to make a decision that would leave one of us happy, but the other sad, who would you pick?"_

" _That's impossible, Kuro-chin," Murasakibara said. "Because Aka-chin has been lonely for some time now."_

Now that he was thinking about it, Kuroko never saw this expression from Akashi, ever since they were children. The Captain had stopped smiling so _innocently_ like that ever since Akashi Saito brought Akashi to _that place._

"Tetsuya?"

He snapped from his thoughts when the object of his thoughts pressed their foreheads together, their noses just _touching_ each other. From this close distance, Kuroko could just smell Akashi's cinnamon scent, could just feel his breath, and could just see through those crimson orbs.

_Now that he was this close, he could see that emotion again – distress._

After a few seconds, Kuroko realized how ridiculously close they were and immediately backed up. An obvious red blush painted across his cheeks as Akashi stared at him, wondering what went wrong.

"What are you doing, Akashi-kun!" Kuroko shouted in a soft voice, tilting his head downward as he touched his forehead. Great, now his face was warming up!

Akashi blinked. "I was calling you earlier, but you weren't responding. I thought that you didn't feel well since you looked like you've been shocked by an electric current," then, his crimson eyes sharpened. "Did you?"

"Of course not!" the bluenet immediately answered, huffing. Seriously, even if Akashi was a genius, he can have his ridiculous moments as well.

Akashi's sharp gaze didn't falter. "Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

The bluenet sighed. "Just peachy."

Akashi didn't seem to be convinced, but he nodded at the bluenet's answer. His expression softened, however, when his gaze darted towards Nigou. "Let's go, Nigou."

Nigou barked in response before following the two towards the gate.

Kuroko looked at Nigou, then at Akashi. The bluenet frowned.

"When did you get so close to him? I found him first."

Akashi seemed surprised at him, but then, his expression melted into one of those (annoyingly) all-knowing smirks.

"What, are you getting jealous now?"

"Yes." _But, this jealousy is not at you, though._

Then, the two bid their good-byes at the servants of the mansion, before they made their way to the main city of Tokyo.

* * *

They settled down in a 24-hour American eatery near the Teiko train station. Conveniently, a pet shop was just located one block away from the fast-food chain. Although Kuroko didn't like eating big meals – because every value meal that this eatery serves are in big platters _,_ this was the only available eatery near the Teiko station and an open pet shop. Akashi and Kuroko sat at the table near the clear glass window, and let Nigou sit down on a chair with them. While they were waiting for a waiter to take their order, Akashi took the time to leisurely watch the events outside: the sea gulls flying over the sea, the fishermen and laborers working on boats and cargoes, and pairs and groups of Teiko Academy students heading towards the train station. Their excited chatters and murmurs seemed to be music to the red-haired's ears since Akashi looked calm as he listened.

Kuroko couldn't help but admire and smile at Akashi's expression. He had noticed that Akashi always has a pleasant mood whenever his plans to ensure and improve the happiness and comfort of his constituents work. Whenever it is in the basketball team, student council or at home, as long as his plans work for the benefit of the people, then Akashi is fine with the smiles and laughter of his people as his reward. Maybe that's why Akashi always has this calculating gaze to everything and everyone – he observes them, identifies their needs and wants if there are any, plans strategies for their improvement, and applies it – because, as _their_ leader, he has this responsibility to maintain his constituents happiness.

"You're staring again."

Once again, Kuroko snapped back into reality by Akashi's voice. He blushed in embarrassment as Akashi nonchalantly stared at the bluenet. The Captain seemed to be enjoying Kuroko discomfort since he rested his chin on his palm and observed Kuroko's every movement like an artist admiring his work. Kuroko blushed further when he caught sight of Akashi's heterochromatic eyes – ruby and amber – which made him feel like he's on fire…in a good way.

"I'm not. Don't be ridiculous." Kuroko took the glass of cold water and took a sip.

At the corner of Kuroko's eyes, Akashi raised an eyebrow with his lips quirked, as him challenging him: 'Really? Is that the best lie you've got?' But instead, he didn't press his luck and leaned on his seat. "I was wondering if there was something on my face or there's something you'd like to tell me."

"As I've said before, I'm not staring."

"Well, if that's what you want to believe. If you need to tell me something, it's best you should do it _now._ "

At the word 'now', Kuroko stared at the Captain in confusion. Then, it was Akashi's turn to take a sip of his glass of cold water.

"I didn't ask you to eat breakfast away from home just because of Nigou," Akashi said after putting his glass down. He stared at the Alaskan puppy, who blinked at the two, "He was the perfect diversion for the real purpose of this _breakfast meeting_."

Kuroko nodded, slowly but meaningfully comprehending Akashi's words. Akashi clasped his hands together while his elbows rested at the table. The Captain's soft eyes turned sharp and calculating, as if the red-haired suddenly shifted gears from being a warm companion to a respected boss – that gaze made Kuroko cringe in his seat.

"On the last few days, you displayed a different kind of behavior," At that moment, sweat trickled down from Kuroko's forehead. "And…it _worries_ me."

The hum of the ACU seemed to get louder by every second.

Kuroko wasn't able to utter a single word, letting Akashi continue on.

"Even before your _infamous_ argument with Daiki just a few days ago, I've noticed that you've been becoming very… _attached_ to the Generation of Miracles that you've lost some connection with our senior regulars or your close friends: Fukuda-senpai grimaces how you've stopped talking to him, at least, unintentionally. He said that you both used to talk about mystery novels and games, but it stopped since Daiki started skipping practice sessions. Nijimura-senpai, whom you used to talk often via online, messaged me yesterday about your condition. He claims that your regular nightly chats got rarer and rarer since last year. And Satsuki often ponders why you two have stopped chatting regular together ever since your fall-out with Daiki. Although it's just recent, she noticed that you're exceptionally silent around her, especially if Ryouta is near-by," Akashi said, his eyes focused at Kuroko's changing expression.

Kuroko mustered the strength to shift his gaze off the red-haired Captain. "Is that so?"

The red-haired sighed. He waited until the waiter put down their orders on the table and leave before continuing the conversation. "I'm not saying that you should stop interacting with us. But, your anti-social behavior would make you more invisible than you ever were – I bet I can count all your friends _and_ the people who know you that aren't part of the Generation of Miracles in one hand. You need to start improving your social life by reconnecting with your old friends and comrades. Although we are family, we won't be always there for you. There would come a time that we would part ways to go to our chosen roads, and our friends would be one of our first supporters and lasting allies in the road ahead. Even more so, loyal friends could keep you company. It's lonely being alone, trust me, and good things don't happen to you when you're lonely. The only way to prevent that is to have friends other than _us._ You don't want to be lonely, do you?"

Kuroko shook his head, but his action was just based on pure instinct. The truth is, he wanted to open his mouth, to break this impending silence, to say that he didn't want any friends because he's happy just as long as _they're_ by their side. However, his years with Akashi had trained him to be silent and take Akashi's advices because _he knows best._ Moreover, his reason had told him to _– whatever you do, please just shut up if only once for a while_ because Kuroko was so ready, so fed up with everything that he would surely blurt out _everything,_ his feelings, his desires, to Akashi in a public space the moment his lips parted.

'Just imagine the reaction of the waiters and waitresses in this restaurant.' His reason murmured in a frantic voice.

'Imagine how Akashi would feel.'

'Imagine what Akashi would _do_ afterwards.'

The thought of Akashi's disgusted expression, Akashi's refusal to accept Kuroko, Akashi's lips mouthing: _You are a disgrace_ sent shivers down his spine. He was not willing to risk his friendship and brotherly bond with his brothers for the sake of letting these feelings out of his chest, even if this could be the only possible way to cure him from this forbidden love.

"Good. Then, promise me you would make an effort on befriending good people?" Akashi asked. His slim fingers touched the silverware on the table and began slicing the steak into fine cubes. He pierced one cube of meat with his fork and lifted it in the air. "And that does not include your penpal."

Kuroko blinked. "You know about the penpal program?"

Akashi took the cube of meat in his mouth, chewing and swallowing it in the perfect pace. Kuroko wondered how Akashi is the only person that can eat as graceful as an Elizabethan Queen. After the meat was swallowed, he spoke "Atsushi tells me everything," Akashi pierced another cube of meat. "I have a bad feeling about your penpal, Tetsuya. His _penname,_ the appearance of his letter, his Japanese grammar – "

"How did you know about his horrible grammar? I never told Murasakibara-kun about that."

"Midorima likes to rant the people he doesn't want to be around the Generation of Miracles, although he isn't as open as Atsushi is," Akashi replied. "Going back on the topic – your penpal isn't a good influence on you, Tetsuya. Although I want you to have friends, I _don't_ want you to mingle into a bad crowd. You're a good person, Testuya, and I don't want that to change because you've gotten the vices of your friends."

"Although I appreciate your concern over me," Kuroko started. "I think that won't happen. You don't trust that much, do you, Akashi-kun."

"I _do_ trust you, Tetsuya. But, don't underestimate the power of peer influence. How did you think Satsuki got involved into yaoi without the influence of the other managers?"

Kuroko opened his mouth to speak, but closed it afterwards. There was no denying that the only way Momoi began liking yaoi was through the persistent efforts of the other managers to expose the pink-haired manager to the 'beauty' of gay love. Hotaru had once said: 'Once you started liking it, _there's no going back_ '.

But, "My friends are on my choices, right?" Kuroko said, "Or, are you going to use your position as the eldest brother and take the volition to choose my friends?"

Akashi chuckled. "Of course not, it's your choice, Tetsuya. I will merely watch you and see fit that your friends are worthy of you."

_Which means, if you don't like them, I have to find a new one._ Kuroko thought.

"But, you still get the point of this conversation, right?" Akashi spoke. Kuroko nodded.

"Good. Now, let's eat before Nigou does it for us."

Kuroko blinked at Akashi comment before his gaze fall on the Alaskan puppy. Nigou's eyes were fixated on the food before them. Kuroko chuckled before slicing the meat into cubes and getting one cube to feed to Nigou. But before Kuroko could do that, Akashi already gave Nigou a cube. Nigou happily took the meat and barked happily. Kuroko glared at Akashi.

"Seriously, when did you get so close?" Kuroko asked. Nonetheless, he gave food to Nigou, which the puppy reciprocated with much vigour and happiness as Akashi's.

"I honestly don't know," Akashi replied, resting his chin on his palm. But, the tone of the red-haired's voice made Kuroko doubt Akashi's answer. Kuroko continued to glare at Akashi.

The red-haired captain quirked an eyebrow. "What? Do you want me to feed you as well?"

Kuroko's eyes widened as he blushed, beet red. He immediately turned his head away, although Akashi didn't stop staring at him. There were a hundred of things he wanted to say, but he could stutter: "W-what?!"

Akashi smiled at himself and he looked up at the sky. The red-haired began twirling his fork. "Do you remember when I used to feed you spaghetti because you couldn't twirl the pasta on your fork properly and you would always make a mess at the table? You were always so embarrassed of making messes at the table that you decided to ask Daiki, Ryouta and Shintaro to teach you how to eat spagehetti. They tried to teach you, but Daiki and Ryouta ended up fighting and knocked a meatball from your plate. You ended up crying so hard your face actually turned _red._ After that incident, you stormed off from the dining table and went hiding at the backyard. Everyone was worried and thought you ran away, all because of a meatball, but father was more worried of Atsushi crushing Daiki and Ryouta to death. So, while father was preoccupied, I went at the backyard and gave you my plate and fed you spaghetti _._ Ever since then, I kept feeding you spaghetti until you were nine and a half, when you were able to eat spaghetti on your own." Then Akashi fixated his gaze at Kuroko. "This particular setting reminds me of those fond memories and I couldn't help but ask if you need to be fed again – just like old times."

Kuroko scoffed, feeling very embarrassed of the memory and Akashi's ministrations. "Really, Akashi-kun. We're not children anymore! Please stop saying such embarrassing things."

Akashi had mysteriously fallen silent. But, afterwards he spoke with such a frank tone "…Yes, you're right."

Kuroko's blue eyes widened at the sudden shift of tone. When Kuroko's gaze returned to Akashi, Akashi had already transferred his focus on his food, indicating that the conversation was definitely over. Kuroko nodded and ate his meal, even though he didn't have the appetite to do so anymore. Was it something that he had done or said? The feeling of guilt had eaten away his hunger.

Nigou stared at Kuroko and then at Akashi. His ears folded and he whined.

Why do both of his temporary owners who were just happy earlier would be forlorn in an instant? His true owners weren't that way – they're always happy!

**OOOOoooOOOO**

Once they were done with their meals, Kuroko and Akashi headed to the pet shop just across the street with Nigou in tow. The puppy barked happily as they entered the shop. When Kuroko took sight of the size of the shop and the various commodities inside, Kuroko empathized with Nigou's happiness. The shop was wide and spacious that could rival a supermarket's. Unlike a normal pet shop that Kuroko usually sees in commercials, the pet shop emitted a homey feel with various furniture and rugs for pets and owner's alike. Moreover, the whole area was painted with a bright mix of light blue and white, reminding Kuroko of the sky, the sea, and of the color themes of Teiko Academy. Kuroko guessed that the target audience of the shop was the folks living near the Tokyo bay and the Teiko students. Although the pet shop gave off a warm feeling of home, Kuroko was reminded of that this place was still a shop with the steel cabinets lined in a perfect line and various commodities arranged in brand and use in the shopping area. Posters were pasted on the shelves and hanging signs that showed the general description of the commodities in each aisle were also prevalent in the shopping area. Just beside the waiting area, where the furniture was placed, was a counter sporting the glowing pet shop logo and a saleswoman who politely greeted them. Like all shops, the whole area was well-ventilated with ACU units and the happy and homey atmosphere of the shop was completed with the background music. Kuroko laughed at how the background music had snippets of barks of dogs and meows of cats.

Kuroko walked onto the counter and asked for the attention of the storekeeper. As always, they ignored him. Kuroko sighed and spoke louder. "Excuse me! But could you – "

"GAH!" The storekeeper snapped as she finally noticed him. "Where did you come from!? Are you a ghost? A thief? Please don't drag me to hell!"

Kuroko grimaced. This girl was obviously watching too many horror movies. Kuroko tried to calm the girl down and explain, but the girl was too hysterical to even listen to him. After a few minutes of talking to her, Nigou started whining, demanding food.

While the female storekeeper was in hysterics, Akashi marched towards the countered and flashed the saleswoman with a small smile. Although Kise does that for flirting purposes, Akashi does that for diplomatic and business transactions. It was what Akashi Saito had taught the younger Akashi.

"Good morning. What pet food do you recommend for this Alaskan puppy of this age?" Akashi asked, pointing at the Alaskan puppy that Kuroko was holding. The saleswoman was dazed at Akashi's smile that she had stopped shrieking. Then, she shifted her gaze on the Alaskan puppy.

"Ah, I see. I will recommend the San Nicolas starter pet food. They always have a high source of vitamins for young puppies like him," the saleswoman said. "If I may ask, what's his name?"

"It's Nigou – but, he's not mine. We're merely taking care of him for a friend." Akashi answered as he gestured at Kuroko. He paused as his gaze shifted to the posters that were pasted on the wall behind the counter. Then, the red-haired Captain glanced at the blue-haired phantom before fixing his eyes on the woman in the counter. "One of your posters say that you baby-sit pets while the owners are not around?"

"A-ah, yes. We charge 30,000 yen per 12 hours. Are you planning to leave Nigou here for a while? If you want, I can give you a 5% discount since your pet is so _cute_ " Although Akashi had his back facing towards Kuroko, the bluenette was able to trace a slight crinkle from Akashi's smile when the saleslady spoke the word 'cute'. Kuroko knew from that point that Akashi's mood had soured a bit because of the sickly sweet and toxic voice the saleslady used to speak to him – the red-haired captain was no idiot to the saleslady's intention. Anyone with a right mind could see that the saleslady was starting to flirt with the Akashi.

But, as an Akashi, Seijuuro kept his calm and fixed his smile to the bluenette. "Yes, since I couldn't bring Nigou in Teiko Academy. Pet's around allowed inside I'm afraid."

"Ah, I understand your plight," the storekeeper said. "Very well then, please sign your name and contact details here." From the counter, she conjured an information sheet attached onto a clip board."

Akashi gestured Kuroko to sign the information sheet, which the bluenette had done when he handed Nigou to Akashi. After signing the information sheet, Kuroko returned the clipboard, but the storekeeper smiled at Akashi as if the red-haired Captain was the one who signed the worksheet. "Are you two brothers? Is 'Akashi' your last name? Oh, by the way, my name is Megumi. Nice to meet you, Akashi-san."

Akashi's smile faltered a little bit and the original warmness of the smile faded away instantly. "Likewise, but, being too personal with your customers is not a sound business practice," Akashi stated. "Please do your best in taking care of Nigou. Oh, and Nigou hasn't been fed yet, so I'll leave you to that." Akashi procured 34,000 yen from his wallet (the dog food costs 4000 yen) and gave it to the storekeeper, who was gaping at the red-haired – dazed or insulted, Kuroko didn't know.

Akashi held Nigou to the storekeeper.

"He's all yours." Akashi said, making the storekeeper jolt and reluctantly take the puppy. Nigou whined.

"It's okay, Nigou, we'll be back after school." Kuroko murmured as Akashi patted the whining puppy. Once Nigou stopped whining, the storekeeper carried Nigou to the doorway behind the counter, which must be leading to the nursery. From the transparent glass that separated the nursery and the store, the storekeeper gently put the puppy down and procured a bowl from the vicinity, and proceeded to pour dog food in it. Nigou happily dug in, while the storekeeper took another bowl to put water. The storekeeper seemed to be murmuring some things, but Kuroko and Akashi could not hear it behind the glass.

"Nigou will be fine here." Akashi reassured. "If she won't do a good job, then we could always file a complaint."

Kuroko smiled nervously at the red-haired. After settling some details with the storekeeper, Kuroko and Akashi went on their way to school.

As they sat together on the train, Kuroko spoke, although softly.

"…Thank you, Akashi-kun…for all your help. If you weren't there for me, then I would have a hard time bathing, feeding and finding a place for Nigou to stay while I'm at school. I also would like to apologize if I had troubled your morning…and about last night."

Akashi's eyes widened for a moment, before they mellowed and warmed at him. Before Kuroko could elaborate his apology about the events that happened during post-dinner, the red-haired linked their hands together, much to Kuroko's embarrassment. "Nothing is trouble to me if it's for my family…especially, if it's for you, Tetsuya."

Thank _kami-sama_ for making him so _invisible_ to the world, or else everyone in this train would see his face glow bright red. Kuroko kept his composure calm and stable as his hand held safely by Akashi's larger hand because it's the only thing he could focus on as his mind had short-circuited the moment Akashi said those words. Although the apology for last night was fresh in Kuroko's mind and ready to be vocalized, Kuroko had put it again in the deep recesses of his mind because he doesn't want anything to ruin this moment and atmosphere around him. He kept quiet as the train crossed the Tokyo bay, indicating that Kuroko didn't want to start a conversation and thus, effectively silencing Akashi and preventing the red-haired from breaking this peaceful atmosphere with more words.

At that point, even if his reason kept flashing him the red-light and telling him that this was a very, very bad idea, even though the other riders of the train had noticed the linked hands, it didn't matter anything to Kuroko. This was one of the things Kuroko fantasized about – holding hands with his brothers as they rode the train together – and no-one, not even him and his reason, will stop him from doing so.

While Kuroko enjoyed this temporary blissfulness, Akashi was studying the former with a stoic gaze.

* * *

When the train finally stopped at their station, students hurriedly flocked to get out of the cramped vehicle. Kuroko got almost knocked down when he was trying to get out of the compartment, but Akashi helped him on his toes. Although Kuroko has his school satchel hooked around his hand, he couldn't help but feel that something was still missing from him.

"Is there something wrong, Tetsuya?" Akashi asked. When Akashi's gaze pointed at Kuroko's free arm, Akashi gave him a small smile.

"Rest assured. Nigou is in good hands." Akashi said, as he pointed at Kuroko's free arm, which was erected in a loop-like fashion as if Kuroko was still carrying Nigou in his arms. Kuroko realized his subconscious action and put his free arm down.

"Sorry…" he muttered.

"It's alright," Akashi said, into which Kuroko simply nodded. Sensing the awkward silence in between them, Kuroko immediately changed the topic.

"Will be you be available for lunch today?" Kuroko asked.

Akashi gave the bluenette an apologetic smile. "I don't think I'll be able to. Work in the Student Council has tripled and I don't think I can join you and the others." He explained. "But, I'll join next time."

"Okay…"

After saying their good-byes, they parted their ways once they reach their floor of destination. Kuroko purposely slowed his walk when Akashi reached his classroom and glanced at Akashi as the latter entered his room. The people that were blocking the doorway obediently parted and the other people in the room greeted him a good morning in a good synchronized fashion. When Akashi smiled at his classmates and greeted them a good morning, Kuroko couldn't help but notice that Akashi has always looked like a king.

And when Kuroko realized that the smile he showed was fake – as fixed and as cold as Kise's fake smiles are – he couldn't help but remember Murasakibara's words and think of Akashi as a sad king.

He snapped back from reality when Midorima – from out of blue – spotted him and called: "Kuroko! What are you doing? Class is about to start."

It took Kuroko a few seconds to register what Midorima said, glance at the wall clock hanging above him and scurry his way into his classroom.

**OOOOoooOOOO**

Today, English class featured a speech session because the teacher was not present and everyone took the liberty of either self-studying or talking to their classmates. If you think that the room would be quiet because of the good self-studying students and the low key chatters, think again – Self-studying involved hushed whispers of clunky English pronunciations that would make any American laugh, while conversations with classmates involved making fun of English narratives and low chuckles. Everyone has their mouths open; everyone making noise. Thankfully, it isn't enough to attract the attention of the other teachers next door.

"Ne, Kuroko!" Both Akashis – Midorima and Kuroko – whipped their head to their bruenette classmate, Yuri, who Kuroko is pretty sure he has never conversed before (or noticed, really). But, if people have to talk to Kuroko, there is typically an underlying intention involving one of his brothers.

"I heard that you and Seijuro-san are very close!" See?

"Yes, but all of us are close to each other." Kuroko politely answered, which made the bruenette smile wider. _Here it comes_.

She procured a small black box, which was fashioned like a wedding ring box but much larger and had a red silhouette of a tulip. Below the emblem was a golden inscription of the French words _"La beauté est la puissance"_. "These are my home-made chocolates for Akashi-san. It would be great to give it to him for me."

Part of Kuroko was very annoyed of this person. The other part of Kuroko was simply jealous. Kuroko knew that it isn't in his place to be overprotective of his brothers against their admirers, but still, he couldn't help but feel the urge to say a flat down "No." or tell her that he refuses to be part of her courting schemes. However, Kuroko kept his composure and does neither.

"I'm sorry, but the basketball club regulation states that its members, coaches or managers are prohibited from accepting any home-made chocolate prior to the Valentines incident two years ago." Kuroko stated. Kuroko can still vividly remember the events that happened two years ago, during a certain Valentines' day.

Because of Kise's popularity as a model, many girls have flocked during morning practice to give him chocolates. At the end of it all, the girls left a huge pile of chocolate for Kise. Since Kise wasn't much of a sweet tooth and no-one (except for Murasakibara, but he has a gourmet taste buds which makes it very hard to gift him food that he would actually wolf down) can eat that much chocolate without having a stomach ache. Akashi resolved the issue by sharing the chocolate to the other players of the club. Soon, some players have been rushed to the clinic – for stomach aches and bodily weird sensations – while others started to act strangely minutes after eating their portion of the chocolate. A few minutes later, Murasakibara grimly told the whole club – or the remainder of those who weren't rushed to the clinic or are feeling fine – that most of the chocolates had some concoctions mixed into them. He also added that the other chocolates have rather _extra-ordinary_ supplements in it. He showed this by taking a piece of Kuroko's chocolate portion and crushes it. When they feasted their eyes on the supplements, they all threw their chocolates into the garbage can and made it a regulation that no-one in the club will accept home-made chocolates again. Let's just say that the mix-in supplements were worse than raisins and Kise's fangirls are crazy. Kuroko couldn't eat chocolate for two weeks after that incident. That chocolate could've been put into his mouth if not for Murasakibara's keen gourmet instincts.

However, this classmate of his didn't seem to know about the Valentines' day incident and gave him a nasty look, one that says _"Ugh. You are so annoying! Just take it already!"_ "But, I made these especially for your brother. It wouldn't be nice if these would come to waste, would it?"

Before Kuroko could elaborate about the Valentines' Day incident, slowly calm her down and tell her that her chocolates aren't definitely like _those_ , but Akashi wouldn't eat it because of the regulation itself, Midorima interjected in. "Even if Kuroko agreed to give the chocolates in your stead, Akashi would politely refuse it. Akashi greatly respects regulations and he isn't the type of person to bend it for his sake."

Midorima had unconsciously gathered listeners to conversations – half of it were boys who were interested if this girl could pull it off, while the other half were Midorima's fangirls who cooed on how cool and responsible Midorima is. Kuroko is thankful that Midorima had intervened because if it were only him, this girl would persist to make him give her chocolates to Akashi, who wouldn't eat it even if it were _his._ Realizing the attention that Midorima gathered, Yuri reluctantly backed away and class resumes once again.

"Thank you." Kuroko said, which caused Midorima to shift his glasses.

"Her persistence was annoying," Midorima simply said. "And I think she wouldn't have stopped if I didn't intervene."

Kuroko nodded, agreeing in Midorima's words. The conversation fell silent between tem for a few minutes before Midorima sighed and faced himself at Kuroko.

"Where did you leave it?" Midorima asked, unconsciously fidgeting the medical mask in his pocket.

"You mean Nigou? We left him in a pet store. It would be irresponsible of bringing Nigou with us to school, wouldn't it?" Kuroko replied.

"I see," Midorima murmured to himself. "Then, where did you eat?"

"At a steak house." Kuroko's reply earned him a weird look from Midorima, which prompted Kuroko to elaborate. "Akashi-kun forced me to eat most of the steak, but he helped me finish it."

The conversation fell silent again before Midorima put both hands on his desk. "So, what did he say to you?"

Midorima's sudden question caught Kuroko off guard that he could only reply with a short "Eh?"

"I am sure that Akashi did not treat you to a Steak house just because of a dog. There must be some underlying intention behind it, isn't there?" Midorima spoke, a serious glint sporting in his jade green eyes. It surprised Kuroko a little bit – not only does Midorima _know_ how Akashi behaves, but somehow, in some aspects of his personality, Midorima also behaves in the same manner as Akashi, but Midorima is still wholly different than Akashi. Based on Kuroko's experience, Midorima is someone who would directly supply you with the assistance you need, while, Akashi is the person who will guide you or cooperate with you to get the help you need. A proof of it is when Kuroko was writing the penpal letters, Midorima was directly translating Bakangaroo's sentences and stating the English words of the equivalent Japanese words. If he had come to Akashi for help for the letters, Akashi would be educating and giving Kuroko pointers on how to make a good letter for Bakangaroo (or rip Bakangaroos letter to pieces – Akashi does not like him one bit). Another proof is when Akashi had arrived and helped Kuroko deal with Nigou. Akashi had helped Kuroko bathe Nigou, but in the end, Kuroko had done most of the work while Akashi was rooting and helping him from behind. If he had asked for Midorima's help – which he wouldn't do because of his allergies – Midorima would insist that he take care of things while Kuroko would wait at the porch until Midorima returns Nigou spick and span.

Kuroko pulled away from his thoughts and looked away from Midorima's intense gaze, which looked so similar with Akashi's. "…Nothing much. He talked fondly about some memories," Kuroko said as he remembered Akashi asking if he needed to fed like when they were seven and innocent. "He also told me that he is worried about me."

Midorima raised his eyebrows, almost reaching his hairline. "I see. Did he tell you why?"

It was Kuroko's turn to raise his eyebrows. The way Midorima asked him why flipped this panic switch in his system. The questions of ' _Does he know? Does he know?'_ started flooding in his mind, but Kuroko kept his composure. "He said that I was acting weird recently," Kuroko said. "But, I don't think so." He immediately added.

"I don't think so, too." Midorima said, prompting Kuroko to mentally sigh in relief. "But, your recent actions have been worth the attention." Now, the relief's gone.

"But," the green-haired shooter added. "You would come to me if you have any troubles, right?"

The obvious concern in Midorima's voice made Kuroko's heart swell a little. Kuroko let himself smile and run his emotions away. "Of course, I would. Midorima-kun has become very helpful."

"Hmph. Of course." The green-haired shooter said, confidently, although the visible pink tint on his cheeks from seeing Kuroko smile made Midorima's intimidating figure less intimidating. "After putting my head into so many headaches from grammatically challenged Kangaroos and hamburger scented papers, I deserve refreshment – and I mean more than just drinks."

"Of course you do." Kuroko said jokingly.

Midorima looked away, but he visibly smiled at Kuroko's jokes and it's enough for Kuroko's heart to swell bigger.

"This Saturday, Takao will come and watch the games." Midorima started, not noticing the slight slump in Kuroko's figure and the brief flash of hurt in his eyes before the latter looked away. "Before you fled with Kise, he was excited to meet you. He didn't get a chance to speak to you, even. So, would you mind…?"

' _Talking to him?'_ Kuroko continued in his mind. Just the thought of Takao Kazunari talking of how great a boyfriend Midorima is, or how Midorima kisses him so passionately, or how Midorima loves him to the ends of the earth, or how funny it is to watch Kuroko anguish for a man the former has claimed – Kuroko mentally slapped himself. No, stop. This isn't him. Takao isn't like that. He shouldn't be jealous.

Except that he is, but he really shouldn't because he wants to be there for Midorima – not as a rebound, he reminds himself, but as a friend, a brother. As the person who's always and have been in love with him, but the feelings are always and have been _unrequited._

"I don't mind at all. I would also like to meet Takao-kun." _Just the thought of him being called_ your _lover hurts._ "I heard he's a formidable point guard."

"He is," Midorima answered in a mellow and hushed tone. "He is very amazing."

"He is very lucky." _But, I'll endure the pain as long as I can stand by your side._

"I know."

* * *

After a couple of classes, lunch rolled in. Murasakibara and Aomine arrived in the classroom to ask if Kuroko and Midorima would want to eat lunch with them in the rooftop. Midorima declined and told them that he had to sort some documents since there was a sudden influx of students wanting to be part of the band after the recital a few days ago. He heard from Kaname that most of the applicants had taken interest in the piano after hearing Midorima play.

When Kuroko was about to head out with Murasakibara and Aomine, the doors slid open in front of him and one of his classmates popped at the doorway. All of the occupants inside the room turned their heads to him.

_Wow, what happened to him?_ Kuroko thought. He looked as if he rolled and smeared himself with soil and dirt, and ran a marathon before coming to the classroom. His frenzied eyes and terrified expression unnerved Kuroko for some reason.

"T-there's a monster! Behind the school building!" their classmate shrieked.

The whole classroom went silent. Then it was followed by loud laughter and chuckles. Aomine and Murasakibara looked at Kuroko's classmate as if the latter ate some colorful mushrooms on the way here.

"GUYS, I'M SERIOUS!" their terrified classmate replied.

"Yeah, right, Kimura! Add that to the 7 mysteries of the school." _"where Tetsu accidentally made!"_ Aomine faintly supplied.

"You better not be pranking us again…"

"No! This isn't a prank, there's actually a – "

A loud female shriek echoed, which was followed by what sounds like barking.

Kuroko's heart plummeted into his stomach and suddenly he lost his appetite.

That's it, he's definitely filing a complaint against that storekeeper.

"I have to go. I forgot that I had some business to attend to!" Kuroko said. Before Murasakibara or Aomine could even respond, or any of his classmates decided to look for the 'monster' behind the school building, Kuroko had sneakily exited the classroom and ran.

When Kuroko arrived to the scene of the crime, he caught Nigou munching on the fallen snacks of the students who were eating here. Judging from the footmarks on the dirt, they must've fled when Nigou arrived. Kuroko sweat dropped at the thought of students being so afraid of Nigou, a harmless and cute dog. He might be covered in patches of dirt right now, but he still looks adorable and looks definitely not like a monster.

However, Nigou is still in trouble, which puts Kuroko, his current keeper, in deep trouble as well. Kuroko doesn't know how Nigou had managed to sneak into Teiko Academy. There's only one way one of this academy and that is through train. If Nigou had somehow sneaked into the train without anyone noticing, then Nigou is such a smart dog! He deserves a treat for doing such an outstanding stunt!

But, seriously, this isn't the time for such things.

Kuroko snapped away from his thoughts and scooped Nigou, who obediently leaped into his arms. Bits of rice stuck onto Nigou's lips, which the puppy removed using his tongue. _Ah, that was so cute –_

"The monster was over here!"

Kuroko cursed and ran away from the spot before Kimura and the others spot them. He hid behind the bushes near the fence that enclosed the track and field area and held Nigou to his face.

"You are in so much trouble, Nigou." Kuroko said, but Nigou doesn't understand – he's a dog, he's not supposed to understand human speech. Nonetheless, Kuroko still felt like he should scold him. "I don't know how you got here, but you shouldn't be _here._ If people find out, I'll get suspended and you won't find your owners again."

Nigou started licking his hand.

"Stop that. I'm still angry at you."

Nigou's tail started wagging faster.

"Being cute doesn't save you from trouble, you know."

Nigou stared at Kuroko with his big, blue, puppy eyes –

Kuroko sighed. "How can I stay mad at something so cute and adorable?"

Nigou looked at him victoriously, as if saying " _I_ know _."_

"But, my point still stands." Kuroko said. He glanced at Kimura's group, who started searching for the 'monster' in the bushes. If he stayed here for any longer, Kimura will find them, and he'll get suspended for carrying a pet inside school grounds. Even Akashi would not save Kuroko from that. He looked over at the fire exit stairwell across him and glanced over at Kimura's group. He told Nigou – even if Nigou doesn't understand him – to keep quiet. With one last glance at Kimura, Kuroko quickly ran to the fire exit stair case and climbed up as quickly and silently as he can. Once he had reached the second station of the stairwell, Kimura and the others scanned the spot he was previously hiding, wondering where the 'monster' went. One of his female classmates told Kimura that they wouldn't be able to find the chupacabra – now, they're calling Nigou a Mexican goat blood sucker – and told Kimura its best to tell it to the disciplinary committee. Kimura reluctantly agreed and they disappear inside the school building.

Kuroko sighed in relief.

' _Now, what to do with you?'_ Kuroko thought as he stared at Nigou, who had taken the liberty to scurry into his Teiko vest. As Nigou scrambled upwards, puffs of dirt were released onto the air, while some particles stuck onto the ends of his vest. Nigou's head popped from the v-neck line of his vest. ' _My uniform might be dirty, but it's easier to carry him now.'_ He thought. He took a good look at the fire exit stairwell and at the fire exit doors at each station. He obviously can't keep Nigou in his vest until school ends, but he doesn't know where to leave him for the rest of the day. The only vacant room he knows that isn't near school facilities or classrooms is the Student Council and the person who's always there is –

' _Akashi-kun.'_

Kuroko hoped that there aren't that much people needing the help of the Student Council today before he climbed the stairwell to reach the 3rd station.

**OOOOoooOOOO**

The fire exit of the 4th floor is always locked, so he has to go through the fire exit of the 3rd floor. He quietly entered into the 3rd floor using the fire exit and made way to the first stairwell. At every floor of this building are two stairwells. In order to reach the Student Council office, which is in a separate block of the 4th floor, one has to use the first stairwell of the 3rd floor. The stairwell automatically leads to the Student Council office, while using the second stairwell will lead to the laboratories which are situated at the 4th floor.

Thankfully, most of the 3rd year students of his floor seem to be in the cafeteria or lounging around the classrooms. There were a few students at the hallways and Kuroko by-passed them using his misdirection. Whenever Nigou felt like barking at somebody, Kuroko would cover Nigou's mouth and made a gesture to keep silent.

Once Kuroko had reached the 4th floor, Kuroko was thankful no-one was in sight. Kuroko now hoped that Akashi was in the office – the other student council members never go here during lunch because it's unneeded to do so; thus, Akashi took it as an advantage and used this particular time to longue around in the office or study. When Kuroko was about to knock on the door, Nigou let out a bark.

Kuroko almost jumped. "Nigou! Please keep quiet. The 3rd-years might hear us from below…" Kuroko hushed loudly.

What happens next makes him wish that his misdirection abilities can also erase some memories.

"What might be heard by the 3rd years?"

Kuroko visibly froze. He slowly turned his head around and found Yuri, who looked dumbfounded. It seems to Kuroko that she is here to give the chocolates to Akashi.

Her brown eyes blinked in confusion. "Kuroko-san, what are you doing here?" her eyes quickly darted at Nigou. She gasped. "Is that a dog?"

"Please don't tell." Kuroko blurted out. The bluenette doesn't want to tarnish his record. Akashi would be disappointed if that happened.

Almost immediately, his female classmate's innocent and shocked expression melted into a smug and amused one. "Why should I? You didn't give my chocolates to Akashi-san because of – " she held her free hand in the air and mimicked a quotation mark sign " – 'club regulations'. So, I think it's _responsible_ of me to report you."

Kuroko felt dread climbing its way into his esophagus, but he tried his best to maintain his composure. "Then, is there something I could do, so you wouldn't report me?"

She tapped her well-manicured finger onto her glossy lips. "Well, you _are_ pretty close to Akashi-san according to some people – " Wait, w _hat._ Who were those people?" – Hmmm… Ah! I know! How about you convince Akashi-san to be my boyfriend? That would be easy for you, right?"

His classmate's absurd request almost made him want to storm out of the 4th floor or tell her in an icy voice that Akashi will not date someone of the likes of her. But, even if his blood was already churning from anger, he is trapped and the only way out is to comprise.

However, his jealousy and overprotectiveness wouldn't let him. Kuroko doesn't want anyone in a romantic relationship with his brothers – Takao and Momoi were enough. But, if he doesn't agree with the terms, he'll get suspended and he's clean record is gone.

Sensing his master's troubles, Nigou growled at the girl.

"So, what will it be, Kuroko-san? I don't have all day."

" I – "

" _That's enough."_

That familiar deep voice and that familiar red hair was enough to give Kuroko a sense of relief and a sense of dread. Even though Akashi looked calm, his eyes say otherwise.

The girl turned around and was met with surprise. "A-Akashi-san!" she stuttered. "Kuroko-san has – !"

"I can see that," Akashi said, predicting the girl's words before she can even utter them. "But, I expected you not to stoop so down low as to blackmail my little brother."

"But – "

"Just for the chocolates? Really? Don't you have some dignity for yourself?" Akashi said, his eyes narrow and his stance calm but intimidating. Combining them with Akashi's natural menacing aura, Akashi looked terrifying – like a judge quietly inspecting the prisoner presented before sentencing the latter with capital punishment. Kuroko almost wanted to step in and defend his female classmate, but one look from Akashi and Kuroko was frozen. Kuroko felt like one of the helpless jury volunteers.

For a moment, his female classmate displayed a sense of (futile) courage and snapped back. "Why are you getting angry at me for?! Kuroko-san committed a violation! You should be angry at him!"

Akashi sighed, obviously having a hard time controlling his temper. Akashi run his fingers through his hair and kept himself composed. He looked frustrated, but still calm. "I don't get angry at anyone who violates school regulations. A little bit disappointed – but it happens and sometimes unavoidable. However – " Akashi said. " – If you threaten or coerce any of my brothers to do something that you are perfectly capable of doing so, I _don't_ get angry – I get _furious._ " Kuroko gulped as he felt the silent anger in the red-haired's voice when Akashi said the word 'furious'. His female classmate seemed to have felt it too and she was rendered speechless.

"As the Student Council President and the heir of the Akashi family, I can pull out information that can expel you from this school and leave you with tainted records. After that, no prestigious school in Japan or anyone in the right mind will ever accept you, as a student or as a worker," Akashi said, threateningly. Kuroko and his female classmate gulped. "If you understand the situation you are now, you may leave." With those words, Kuroko's female classmate let out a loud and gross sob before she ran away from the two Akashis, leaving the box of chocolate laying trampled by her own two feet.

Nigou buried himself in Kuroko's vest while Kuroko remained frozen from his spot.

When Akashi darted at Kuroko, his heterochromatic eyes softened. "Are you alright?"

It took two seconds for Kuroko to register Akashi's question; Kuroko was still a bit shaken from Akashi's cold anger. It was the same anger that Kuroko saw in the depths of Akashi's eyes last night, the same emotion that was caused by Kuroko's mistakes and failures. It made Kuroko cringe.

"I'm sorry," Kuroko suddenly blurted out. The memories and the emotions from last night flowed and cascaded like a waterfall. "I'm sorry for everything, Akashi-kun. I'm sorry that I couldn't live to your expectations…I'm sorry that I…that I can fulfill my responsibilities well enough in this family! Kise-kun, Aomine-kun, you – I had failed all of you countless of times…I know that my apologies aren't enough to straighten out my flaws, but I'll try harder – "

Akashi furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Tetsuya – "

"That's why, please don't cast me away!"

Silence enveloped them that even a dropped pin needle would cause the loudest echoes. Kuroko kept his head low, afraid to see Akashi's expression. His clenched hands kept shaking.

When Kuroko thought that his apology wasn't enough and needed elaboration, it was Akashi who broke the silence.

"Is that…what you've always thought of me?" the red-haired asked. There was something unfamiliar laced in Akashi's voice. When Kuroko looked up, he was almost flabbergasted.

In those heterochromatic eyes of his, the emotion that Kuroko had never seen Akashi with – it was sadness.

Before Kuroko could explain himself, Akashi scoffed. "That just means I didn't do a good job after all…" he spoke, a sad smile decorated on his face. "But, enough of that, you won't be able to get into class with Nigou in your vest, so it's best if you let him stay in the Student Council Office for a while. I'll assume that Nigou is potty-trained enough not to soil the important paperwork in there…"

"I – "

"It's alright, Tetsuya. I can handle it. Just give me Nigou and I'll take care of the rest."

Although Akashi didn't sound as commanding as he was as usual, Kuroko complied. "Akashi-kun…" he started, trying to clear the air between them. "I – "

"For the record, I have never thought of casting you away, Tetsuya. Never shall I think or do it – to you or to anyone of our family and friends. I thought that you would've understood why it is necessary for each one of us to choose and walk different paths, but I guess I miscalculated on my part and rushed it," Akashi said as he stared at Nigou. "But, I want to clarify to you, Tetsuya, because you've always been very important to me – " Akashi looked him with his most sincerest expression, as if Kuroko had been thinking that all Akashi's compliments and terms of endearments were sugar-coated lies and Akashi needed to convince Kuroko otherwise. For the first time, Akashi looked transparent, vulnerable – like a normal human – and Kuroko thought that maybe this was the real Akashi in front of him _._ "I did this to you because I thought that this would make you happy in life."

And that hit the bluenet like an unstoppable freight train and he felt like smacking himself. How could he have thought that Akashi or his brothers would toss him away because of his mistakes? How could he have thought Akashi as a stern and perfectionist Emperor-like being when the real Akashi was – and always will – _human, his brother_? He was the one who was in love and protective of the concept of 'family' that their family had always believed in. How could he have thought that his family, his brothers were as shallow as that?

It was another mistake in Kuroko's part and yet… Akashi was still willing to help him.

"Akashi-kun!" Kuroko called, but Akashi had turned his back onto him.

"Go back to your lunch. Daiki must be waiting for you."

"But I – "

"I'll return Nigou after class."

Kuroko felt like crying – out of guilt and for his older brother.

**OOOOoooOOOO**

Although they had their fill of their lunch and were basking in the after effects of being full, Murasakibara and Aomine couldn't help but lose their appetites when they watched Kuroko eat his lunch as if he was in pain. They wanted to question Kuroko's change of behavior, but Aomine and Murasakibara knew it would be pointless because Kuroko likes to keep his emotions to himself.

Aomine thought initially that Kuroko had met with Kise on the way to the rooftop. Even not explicitly stated, Aomine noticed the tension between Kise and Kuroko yesterday, and the red, puffy eyes the bluenette sported when he came back to the gym. Aomine thought earlier that if Kise was the one who made Kuroko all blue and gloomy, he'd give Kise a nice hard punch to get the blonde's thinking back on track; however, Aomine's gut told him that Kise was not the perpetrator. Murasakibara seemed to share the sentiments.

"Tetsu?" Aomine called after finally gathering the courage and convincing himself that acting awkward and silent would not help his favorite brother, but Kuroko didn't respond. Seeing Aomine's effort to break Kuroko's silence, Murasakibara picked a fried pork cutlet from Kuroko's bento and poked Kuroko's lips with it. It seemed to have worked on catching Kuroko's attention, much to Aomine's dismay.

At instinct, Kuroko opened his mouth and ate the cutlet.

"…Is my cooking good? You aren't eating as much…" Murasakibara started, hoping that this would coax Kuroko to talk. Aomine scooted closer.

"…I'm sorry," Kuroko said after he had finished chewing and swallowing the pork cutlet. "…I lost my appetite…"

"Ah," Aomine said, acting as if it explains everything – which it doesn't. But, it's better to act content at Kuroko's answer rather than be pushy about it. "Well, it wouldn't be good for you if you won't eat your lunch. Try to at least finish a quarter, okay? So you'd have enough energy for your afternoon classes."

Although Aomine was uncharacteristic of him to be concerned of school work (unless it was the midterms and finals), Kuroko numbly spoke "Okay." before he started eating the contents of his lunch. This earned a grunt from Aomine.

"Hey, Tetsu. Come on, we're partners and bestfriends. We had a feelings jam about this and you promised me that you would tell me your problems as I tell you mine, so spill it. What happened?" Aomine said, sounding firm and gentle at the same time. "I can't bear seeing you lonely like this. It makes me feel like I was the one who made you sad because I couldn't prevent the thing that made you sad."

"Mine-chin's right," Murasakibara agreed, taking this chance to push Kuroko to talk about what had happened. "Although I don't know what Mine-chin meant with the feelings jam part, but you shouldn't keep secrets that make you sad from us. It's like keeping the poop in when you desperately want to go. It's bad for you."

Aomine's eye twitched at Murasakibara's analogy. " _Murasakibara_! Use a better analogy! That's just gross, man – Tetsu's still eating!"

Murasakibara seemed unfazed. "I'm surprised Mine-chin knows the meaning of an analogy."

The silly antics between Aomine and Murasakibara made Kuroko smile a little. When they saw Kuroko's small smile, Aomine and Murasakibara can't help but also smile at the bluenet. The bluenette's smiles always make Aomine and Murasakibara warm and giddy inside, so they always try to make Kuroko to smile and laugh even if at some times, they look silly.

"I…I think I upset Akashi-kun," Kuroko finally said, surprising Aomine and confusing Murasakibara. "For thinking that he's..."

" – A psychopath? – _ow_ , _Murasakibara_!"

"That he's changed. That his old self had been totally erased when Saito-san made Akashi-kun visit _that place_ ," Kuroko explained. "…But…I was wrong. He's always been the caring brother I've always known, even if he had become sterner, wiser, and more mature than the rest of us… I just… I can't believe that I began thinking of him as – "

" – more as the leader than the brother?" Aomine continued as he scratched the back of his nape. Hearing Kuroko's dilemma, Murasakibara immediately had the grasp of the situation. "How about you tell us what happened first, Kuro-chin?" Murasakibara asked.

Despite feeling reluctant, Kuroko finally gave in and told about how Nigou was able to sneak into the school premises, how he sneaked into the Student Council Office only to be caught red-handed by his classmates, how Akashi saved him from getting blackmailed, and how Kuroko got caught up in the moment and asked Akashi not to 'throw him away from his mistakes', which Akashi reacted very negatively about. Murasakibara and Aomine attentively listened to Kuroko's explanation, with them reacting from time to time (especially during the blackmail part. It looked like Murasakibara was ready to crush a person). After the explanation, Aomine and Murasakibara stared at Kuroko with understanding, before the tanned teen sighed exasperatedly and furiously scratched his head.

"That shrimp has always made things complicated, doesn't he?" Aomine commented.

Murasakibara frowned. "It's not like he wanted to make things complicated, you know…" he drawled, "And I'll tell Aka-chin you called him a shrimp."

Aomine rolled his eyes at Murasakibara. Kuroko looked at his two brothers with a growing confusion. "Um…Excuse me, but…what do you mean by 'making things complicated'? I don't really understand what you two are getting at…"

Murasakibara and Aomine stared at each other knowingly before they spoke. "Tetsu, do you remember when Akashi-san [ **1]** brought Akashi to a special place days before your 11th birthday and they disappeared for about two weeks or so?" the tanned teen asked. Kuroko blinked at Aomine's out of the blue question and nodded. How could he not? It was one of those moments in his childhood where his parents were very secretive and very careful not to mention it again.

Two weeks before Kuroko's 11th birthday, Akashi Saito told Hanako and them that he and Akashi would be visiting a 'special place'. Kuroko could remember that Kise and Aomine were asking Saito if they could also come, but Saito simply smiled, patted them on the head and told them it's not going to be fun. The 10-year old Kuroko always wondered why Saito would want to bring his son to a place that's not even fun or entertaining. His child self knew Akashi hated boring places, most especially if his brothers were not with him, but Akashi looked compliant about it.

Saito and Akashi disappeared for two weeks, and Saito called Hanako after two to three days to tell them of his and his son's whereabouts. Hanako would relay Saito's messages to his other children, but Kuroko and the others were not able to get any news about Akashi. When they finally came home just two days before Kuroko's birthday, Kuroko felt that Akashi _changed._ It was subtle at first, but after months, he and his brothers noticed it. Before, Akashi was bossy and scary at time, but he openly expresses his concerns to each and every one of them even if it might spark conflict. He acts as the leader and oldest brother of the group, but he does not like to be labeled as such. However, after Saito had brought Akashi to this 'special place', Akashi stopped being bossy and short-tempered – which was good – but he also became distant and aloof, and sometimes, he wouldn't play the usual children games they used to play because he had other academic things to do. Overtime, he was able to establish himself as the leader of this group – he also didn't mind being labeled anymore – and his high level of maturity and wisdom was evident.

It was like Akashi has already reached the top of the tower, but his brothers were still four stories below him. Kuroko thought it was cool of Akashi at first, but then, Kuroko realized that Akashi had been moving further away from him and becoming an important and charismatic authoritative figure that Kuroko began seeing Akashi not as his older brother anymore, but as an Emperor, somewhat akin to a CEO of a company or a high ranked politician.

"Okay, well, after your eight birthday, Akashi gathered us – Midorima, Murasakibara and me – to talk about something. I thought that Akashi was joking at first, but then I saw and heard how serious he was, and overtime, I understood why he didn't tell you or Kise about it," Aomine said, but then he quickly added. "But Akashi told about it to Kise after a year…so, you're the only one who doesn't know."

Kuroko's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Know? About what?"

"This isn't much of a surprise, but Aka-chin's the heir of the Akashi Corporation." Murasakibara bluntly stated, but there was disdain laced into it.

Kuroko blinked in mild surprise. Well, in all honesty, Akashi was the only biological son of Saito. It would've made sense to make Akashi the heir of a world-renown company that makes billions of dollars annually. Kuroko felt proud of his older brother. Not only does Akashi have the birth right to claim the corporation, but he also believes Akashi is fit – no, overqualified – to be the next CEO.

But, why does Murasakibara sound upset?

"Yeah, I know. It sounds fantastic. When Akashi told us about it, we were happy for him…and a little jealous too. But, what he said afterwards was… _disheartening_." Aomine said, turning his head to look into the distance. "Akashi told us that he and his father went into his grandparent's house in Kyoto to sign some…legal documents to make Akashi the sole heir of the company. But before that, his grandparents…debriefed him. About his responsibilities, duties, the grades he should have, the organizations he should join, the schools he should be accepted, the university he's going to enroll in and his course…It sounded like his grandparents dictated everything to him. When Midorima asked why he accepted the matter so easily – it sounded so choking…being dictated on what to dream, even if I didn't understand half of it, and I didn't believe that Akashi would simply accept what some old geezers would tell him to – but Akashi simply said that if he wasn't going to inherit the company, Kise would. At first, I didn't understand what Kise had anything to do with this, but after a few years, I understood what…and why."

"Kise-chin…can't do it. He can never fulfill the qualifications of Aka-chin's grandparents. Knowing Kise-chin's limitations and his free spiritedness, the qualifications of being the heir would crush him. Aka-chin must've known this and took the seat, so his grandparents wouldn't pass it to Kise-chin," Murasakibara added. "It was so selfless of Aka-chin, but he was not done. He said that, as the heir, he won't be able to do the things he usually did with us or do the things he would've wanted to do in the future. He said it was not his destiny to do so as an Akashi, or something. But, he said that he was going to do his best and act as our older brother and lead us to our chosen 'fates', so we would have a good future…"

Perplexed about this new discovery, Kuroko stuttered. "…Last moments? What does that mean?"

Aomine and Murasakibara looked at each other again, before Aomine sighed and started scratching the back of his head. "His grandparents want him to go to a University abroad, just like what his dad and granddad did. Something about 'deserving the best' and continuing a family tradition, Akashi said," Aomine said. "I always found it funny that Akashi was fatalistic like Midorima, but at least, Midorima knows the limitations of fate and destiny. Akashi…however…" the tanned teen trailed off, but at that point, Kuroko was not listening. A hundred thoughts raced into Kuroko's mind as he tried to wrap his head around this heavy revelation, with most of his thoughts asking why Akashi's family was so adamant on coercing Akashi, and why Akashi accepted the whole matter without a fight. Kuroko knew Akashi had his own dreams, his owns wants…and to hear that Akashi dismissed those dreams only because it was not his destiny – it was so unheard of!

Then, Kuroko's eyes widened at a particular question that was left unanswered. "Why didn't he tell me about this?"

The obvious discomfort on his older brothers faces made it look like Kuroko had hit a sensitive topic. Aomine glared at Murasakibara, telling the latter it was his turn to do the explaining.

"…Well…we don't know why, really. We understand why he didn't tell Kise-chin immediately – Kise-chin wouldn't never understood it, in the first place, and he was scared of his grandparents enough already. I think Aka-chin waited for a while to get Kise-chin to be more mature and open-minded, I guess," Murasakibara explained. "We thought he would tell it to you, too. But…he didn't, and we didn't too – it was not our business in the first place. I'm as surprised as you are, Kuro-chin."

Kuroko frowned. He clenched the lunch box that was in his hands. "But…that's so…"

"Unfair, I know. But, there must be a good reason why he kept it a secret from you. Who knows, maybe he doesn't want you to find out 'cause he's afraid the relationship between you two would change." Aomine suggested.

"But, it has already!" Kuroko shouted, angrily. "If…If he told me about it before, I would've understood, and I wouldn't have treated him as something less of a brother!" ' _And I would've hugged him, kissed him until he felt better, or better yet, I would've told my mother – I know she could've done something'._

As if reading Kuroko's mind, Aomine frowned and patted Kuroko's shoulder. "Tetsu, Akashi will _hate_ you if you ever thought of pitying or comforting him, mainly because there is nothing to comfort. I know that it sounds horrible, but for Akashi, it's something that's supposed to be proud of. It means that his father trusts his capabilities – something that Akashi has been trying to earn for years. Don't ruin this for him."

"Going back to your dilemma, I guess Aka-chin understands that this is the result of not telling you anything. I guess you should apologize for hurting a bit of Aka-chin's feelings, but then he should apologize to you for keeping such a heavy secret. You deserved to know. You're his brother – favorite one, at that – and family. Withholding something as important as this is unfair for you." Murasakibara added.

"So, now that you know, try not to be gloomy about Akashi anymore, okay? You heard Murasakibara – you both had your faults, but it's not something a little talking wouldn't solve," Aomine said as he brought Kuroko close to his chest before taking the bluenette's lunch box. Then, he quickly added "And try not to let this secret eat you alive. Akashi had his reasons for not telling you, and knowing Akashi, he must've done it because he loves you and thinks it's for the best."

"You think so?"

Murasakibara nodded in agreement, satisfied at how Aomine ended his explanation. "Kuro-chin means a lot to Aka-chin," Murasakibara piped. "He would do anything for your happiness.

As Kuroko leaned against Aomine, which the latter welcomingly received by wrapping his arms around Kuroko's lithe torso, Kuroko's mind replayed the previous words Akashi had told him before he stepped into court as Midorima's light the other day.

" _There are others who care for you, but you choose to ignore them"_

Ah, how stupid of him to think that Akashi stopped loving him the way he did before. He buried his face on the crook of Aomine's neck in shame.

"…Kuro-chin…are you okay?" Murasakibara asked, while Aomine rubbed circles on his back.

"I am now, thank you." He said as he pulled away from Aomine's grasp, much to the latter's surprise.

Aomine looked at the other bluenette knowingly. "You…just realized something, didn't you?"

"Yes." Kuroko picked up his lunchbox and started eating with more vigor. "I just did. Thank you for your help Murasakibara-kun, Aomine-kun."

Murasakibara shrugged. "Anything for Kuro-chin," he said. "So, what did you realize?"

"That there are two people I owe a long string of apologies."

* * *

Kuroko managed to eat half of the contents of his lunch before the bell rang. The three of them hurriedly ran to their respective classrooms before their teachers could even scold them for being late. Thankfully, Kuroko was able to utilize his misdirection to get into class without getting scolded or getting a permit. He did start another ghost mystery in the classroom, which Midorima sighed at, but it died off when the teacher began the discussion.

Soon, afternoon classes passed by like a breeze and it was dismissal time. He told Midorima, who had insisted that they go together to the gym, that he won't be able to come with him because he needed to drop off Bakangaroo's letter at the guidance counselor. Midorima just nodded and told Kuroko once again that Kuroko owes him. Kuroko smiled and assured that he does – because Midorima was really kind enough to sit him through a grammatically challenged kangaroo – then, left. Kuroko went into the guidance counselor's office and dropped the letter off to be sent, then he hurriedly climbed the stairs to reach the Student Council's Office.

He thought about Aomine and Murasakibara's words and their conversation earlier. Although he still feels bad for making Akashi upset, he took Murasakibara's advice and let Akashi speak it out first. Aomine and Murasakibara believed that it should be Akashi who should sort the mess out, because it is he who chose not to tell Kuroko anything about…what's actually happening with the red-haired Captain. To be honest, Kuroko felt a little bit sad and a little bit frustrated that Akashi did not tell Kuroko about the former's secret if he can call it that way. Murasakibara and Aomine seemed well-informed about it, which means Akashi must've told them – why can't Kuroko also have a piece of information about Akashi?

Once he reached the Student Council Office, he took a deep breathe. Kuroko was not sure if he could stomach to see Akashi's upset expression again, mainly because he doesn't want any of his brothers to be sad and because he's the reason why such an expression was on the former's face. Just remembering Akashi's words makes Kuroko unable to step forward and knock on the door. Kuroko strengthened his resolve by heeding Aomine's and Murasakibara's words.

Kuroko raised his fists to knock, but the door opened to him before he could even knock. Before Kuroko could even speak, the person at the doorway deliberately smacks onto him, knocking Kuroko on the ground.

"Ow, ow, _ow,_ " the student said as he rubbed his forehead. "What in the world was – " Then, the student's eyes landed on Kuroko. For a moment, the student was speechless – as if deciding whether to acknowledge the fact that there _was_ a person at the doorway and he didn't see him, or he had just knocked Kuroko on the ground. The student chose the latter.

"I am _so, so_ sorry," the student said as he stretched a hand and helped Kuroko stand up.

"It's alright," Kuroko said. ' _This happens a lot'_ was omitted. "I'm looking for Akashi-kun?"

The student looked at him, surprised. It seems as if the student could not acknowledge that Kuroko was just standing right there and he missed the latter. "The President left a second ago…"

A second ago? Then, Kuroko should've met Akashi on the way here! How did Kuroko miss him? Akashi doesn't even know misdirection!

"I-I see…Then, thank you for your help." Then, Kuroko dashed away from the Student Council Office and to the gyms.

When he had arrived at the gym, he got almost knocked down by Midorima, who looked like he'd seen Aomine naked or Akashi holding a giant pair of shears as he bolted out of the gym. It was neither.

"Nigou?" Kuroko murmured as Nigou casually walked out of the gym and barked at Kuroko as a way of greeting the latter. It looked like Nigou was proud of himself for scaring Midorima, as if Nigou had done this plenty of times before. Kuroko was beginning to think that maybe Nigou can be a 'monster' at times – in a way that he likes to scare people. "What are you doing here? How'd you get here?" Inside the gym, he could hear a roar of laughter.

Nigou barked, which Kuroko didn't quite understand, but Kuroko acted like he did and picked the puppy up. Nigou licked Kuroko's cheek.

"Such a cute dog." Kuroko commented, momentarily forgetting the hysterical Midorima from before.

"I thought you left him at a pet store!" Midorima said loudly, keeping a safe distance between him and Nigou. "Why is he here!?"

"Oh," Kuroko said. "I forgot to tell you. For some reason, Nigou managed to sneak inside the campus during lunch time. He gave quite a scare to my classmates, too."

Midorima's hysteria died down a little and was replaced with a growing frustration. "Then, why is he here in all of places?! I can't _work_ under these…" Midorima glared at Nigou, hoping the puppy would pop out of existence. "… _conditions._ "

"Oh! Don't be such a stuck-up, Midorima!" Aomine said as he sauntered outside of the gym. Underneath that tan, Aomine's face looked red and he was beaming. Kuroko suspected that it was Aomine who laughed so loudly inside the gym. He's the only one who could laugh that hard. "Nigou's not doing any harm to anyone – well, except for you, but you did take your allergy meds, right? So, you should be fine."

"Still! How can I focus on training with this…unwanted vermin on the loose?!" Midorima said, huffing.

Aomine mocked a gasp. "Oh no, you just _didn't._ You did _not_ just call Nigou a vermin, did you?Nigou, did you _hear_ what Midorima just called you right now? He just called you a _vermin!_ " Nigou barked in response. Aomine took Nigou from Kuroko arms and held the latter from underneath the front paws. "Who is he calling a vermin, huh? We can't let that insult slide, can we, boy?"

Midorima detected something sinister from Aomine's evil smirk and took a step backward. Aomine took a step forward. "Aomine, _Aomine!_ I swear to _god_ , _don't you dare_ – "

"ATTACK!" And thus, Aomine and Midorima were reduced to a mad chase around the gym, with Aomine laughing maniacally and Midorima shouting what sounds like _"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU IN YOUR SLEEP, AOMINE!"_ Kuroko can't help but laugh at his two brothers, especially at Midorima. If it were a cat, Midorima's language would be…more _colorful._

But, going back to the previous issue, how did Nigou come here? He couldn't have travelled so easily to the gym unless someone –

"NIGGGOOOOUUUU~~~~!" Momoi screamed as she sauntered from the gym doors, holding a camera. When she found no-one in sight but Kuroko, her pink brows furrowed in confusion. "Huh, where did they go?"

"Ah, Momoi-san, hello." Kuroko said, which earned a surprised squeak from Momoi and a harsh flash to the face to Kuroko, which temporarily blinded the latter. Kuroko covered his eyes with his palms as he tried to steady his vision once again. Momoi let out a string of apologies as she held Kuroko, who was temporarily blind and wobbly in his dazed state. Once Kuroko was alright, Momoi apologized once again.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She cried. "I did not mean to do that Tetsu-kun! Please forgive me!"

"It's alright. It was all an accident." Kuroko said. "But, if I may ask, how did… he get here?"

"Oh! Akashi-kun brought him here! Isn't he the cutest~? He looks just like you, Tetsu-kun!" Momoi said, squealing at the thought of Nigou. "Oh, did you know where he is?"

"Ah, he's with – " Kuroko was cut off with Midorima's loud, angered howl that almost sounded akin from a cornered animal and Aomine's madman laughter. From between these two loud noises, Nigou's barks can be recognized. These cues all explain the situation to Momoi. It took three seconds for her to process all the cues and come up with the conclusion. Instantly, her face puffed and turned red with anger.

" _DAAAIIIII-CHANNNNNN!_ " She screamed as she marched her way into Aomine's and Midorima's current location. Once she was out of sight, Kuroko could hear a loud smack and a scream of pain.

Kuroko just chuckled and shook his head before he entered the gym. Once again, his entrance was delayed when he almost bumped at Kise at the doorway. The two brothers looked at each other warily and Kuroko kept his distance. Silence enveloped the two as they stared at each other, deciding what to do with each other. It was Kise who broke the silence.

"…The practice game starts at twenty minutes." Kise gently told the bluenette, evading Kuroko's eyes as he looked at the distance. It was obvious that Kise does not want to talk to Kuroko yet just by looking at the discomfort in Kise's expression, but Kuroko was willing to risk that discomfort to clear the air between them.

Before Kise could leave, Kuroko reached out and grabbed Kise's wrists, much to the blonde's surprise.

"Meet me in the faucet area after the first practice game." Kuroko murmured, loud enough for Kise to hear. Kuroko did not let Kise ask any more questions or disapprove as he entered the gym, leaving Kise at the doorway.

Aomine just arrived in time to witness the whole scene and the tanned teen couldn't help but stare at Kise with a calm, calculating, but virulent gaze.

**OOOOoooOOOO**

After Kuroko changed into his practice clothes and did his stretches, he fell into the usual routine of cardiovascular, and dribbling, passing and shooting exercises. By the time he felt his whole body had turned warm and worn, and his skin had developed a layer of sheen sweat, Hotaru had called the first string players in a practice game. Each practice game today consisted of thirty minutes, no breaks. Today, it was a 5-on-5 game with the first game to be played by Akashi Seijuro, Midorima Shintarou, Yamanaka Hao, Onodera Kisuke, and Osaka Makoto – the black team – versus Murasakibara Atsushi, Chiba Ryuu, Wang Lee, Fueguchi Daisuke, and Shiota Ren – the white team.

Both teams were steadily preparing their tactics and formations in their separate corners when Aomine sat down on the bench next to Kuroko. "So, who do you think would win?" Aomine asked. He brought Nigou with him and set the latter on his lap. Nigou's tail started wagging excitedly when he saw Kuroko.

Kuroko took a close inspection on both teams and shrugged. He picked Nigou from Aomine's lap and placed it on his. "I can't really say. Both are strong teams," Kuroko said. "Akashi-kun and Midorima-kun are good shooters and are very versatile. Yamanaka-san is a very fast player, and Onodera-san and Osaka-san can be strong centers and small forwards given the situation. Meanwhile, Murasakibara-kun's defense is almost impeccable and he can easily shift into a powerful forward if he wants to. Chiba-san is almost as fast as Yamanaka-san and Wang-san specializes on steals. Fuegechi-san and Shiota-san make a great duo, and individually, both are skilled dribblers and outside shooters."

Aomine nodded in agreement. "True. But, this battle's going to be pretty one-sided."

Kuroko furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Skill-wise, the white team has a huge advantage over the black team. If they cooperated well enough, the white team will be able to negate the black team's attacks and easily alternately make baskets outside and inside. Plus, they're all pretty tall players, so the white team is going to have a hard time trying to steal the ball and trying to make inside shots. However," Aomine explained as he stared at the white team. Midorima and Akashi looked like they were telling their teammates of the game plan, with the other players silently nodding and keeping silent. It was almost as if Midorima and Akashi were heatedly discussing the strategy by themselves while the others were simply eavesdropping in the deep conversation. "But, the black team has Akashi _and_ Midorima. They're a good duo, despite not seeing everything eye-to-eye." Aomine stated, mumbling _"figuratively and literally"_ at the end.

"Really?" Kuroko asked. Even if he had been immersed into so many games with his brothers, he had never seen Akashi and Midorima worked like he did with Aomine. Akashi preferred to guide the team and make sure that the defenses of the opponent break down just enough for Aomine and Kise to score inside shots while Midorima kept making three-pointers as soon as the ball was passed to him to slowly break down the opponent's team morale and strategic foothold. But, now that he was thinking about it, maybe Akashi and Midorima do have the qualities to become a duo in court. After all, even if Akashi and Midorima had a different individual strategy, they worked for the same goals – and that is to break the opponent's strategic foundation and defense enough for the Teiko team to push through. The determined looks on Akashi's and Midorima's eyes were so familiar that it almost felt like they were on the same wavelength.

When the whistle was sounded and the ball was tossed, the white team unexpectedly had the ball. The black team tried to steal the ball, but they had a hard time doing so because of the high passes. Not wanting to have a slow paced play, Wang passed the ball to Murasakibara who quickly dodged a screen and passed it Fuegechi. Fuegechi raced to the side of the court, quickly evading Osaka and Onodera by jumping and twirling to the corner of the court and shooting the ball to the hoop. Yamanaka tried to block it, but it turns out that the ball was not shot towards the hoop – it was a frontal alley-loop. Since Yamanaka jumped too high, he spent many seconds to land and it took almost half a second for Murasakibara to race down the court like a freight train and smash the ball onto the hoop with so much force that the whole gym quaked and echoed with the ball's bouncing sound.

Everyone looked at the game with shock. Not because of Murasakibara's prowress, but because, for the first time, Akashi Seijuuro and Midorima Shintarou had let their opponents make the first shots. Wang tried to give Murasakibara a high five as the latter went running to his post, but Murasakibara had an edgy look on his face and told his teammates to go back to their posts as quickly as they can because the next shot was not going to be pretty. Kuroko knew why. Even before Murasakibara or his teammates arranged themselves into their positions, an orange flash streaked down into the hoop in half a second and the loud sound of the bouncing ball at the other half. It took a second for Kuroko to realize that Midorima had just shot his miraculous three pointer shots, but this particular shot had been so quickly and perfectly executed that Kuroko almost missed it.

"I can't believe this," Hotaru murmured behind them. "I thought that Midorima had reached his limit with his 100% accurate three pointer shots, but now he's executing them so fast that it's gotten harder to block it! And not to mention that angle…He had it all calculated so that his shot would free fall so fast it's almost a blur! How far can Midorima go with his skill!?"

"A lot further," Aomine casually retorted. "But, he's not the only one who got tricks up their sleeves."

And during that practice game, Aomine was proven correct. Akashi had showed his intellectual prowess and wise use of his Emperor Eye and Ankle break against his opponents. He used Midorima's three pointer shots and shifting of pacing to break his opponent's defense and footing. Moreover, he had used his Ankle break technique to use as an efficient screen and fake during the game. When Murasakibara, Feuguchi and Shiota tripled blocked him at three sides, Akashi simply smirked and used his Emperor Eye to detect the ankle join movements of his opponents before quickly sidestepping on the side while passing the ball to Yamanaka, who caught it and sprinted steadily to the hoop. When the three blockers tried to chase after Yamanaka, they stumbled and fell on their feet. The audience gasped and hanged their mouths in awe when Akashi Seijuuro cleverly used his teammate as a trigger for his Ankle Break technique.

Another mouth-dropping scene was when Akashi used his Ankle Break technique consecutively as he sprinted steadily towards the hoop and was about to shoot – he was in a crouched position already – when Chiba appeared and jumped before Akashi. It seemed that Akashi anticipated this as it turned out to be a fake. Since Akashi was still in a crouched position and, thus, his shooting form was not formed yet, Akashi simply followed through in his jump but passed the ball to left, where Midorima, by the shock of everyone, was already in a shooting position. Everyone thought that Midorima was latched onto shooting so many three pointers because he was already in his shooting position without getting his hands on the ball, but when Akashi passed the ball onto Midorima's hands half a second before Midorima shot the ball into a perfect arch, everyone just looked at the two Miracles in awe. No-one ever thought that the two were so perfectly synched.

At the end, the black team was declared winner, 72 – 30. Of course, Murasakibara did his best too, even if he claimed he was all bored. During the game, he had blocked every high pass and low pass he came across with, and got some decent shots. Momoi thought that it was clever of Murasakibara to fake an overhead pass and perform an unorthodox floater shot instead. Moreover, he was able to utilize his agirly by stealing the ball and passing it to his teammates in mid-air. His quick reflexes was also shown when he had bypassed his opponents as he reached for the hoop and knocked the ball out of his opponent's hands when his opponent faked a shot.

"Keep up the good work, Atsushi." Akashi said as he gave Murasakibara's towel to the latter. Murasakibara accepted it silently.

"…I still lost." Murasakibara grumbled, his face filled with frustration. Kuroko also heard the words: _"It was still not enough."_

"Then, do better at the next game and practice." Midorima interjected as he took his water bottle that was sitting on the bench. "But, it was a good game. I'll be looking forward to how you stop my shots next time."

Murasakibara shot Midorima a nasty glare, but afterwards, Murasakibara did not look sullen anymore but instead looked a little content at his efforts during the game. Akashi noticed this and smiled to himself.

After a quick sweeping on the courts, Hotaru called the next batch of players. For the white team, the players were Yamato Ken, Nakamura Shinji, Kayano Fuuta, Tachibana Michi, and Hayao Hayato. For the black team, the players were Isogai Tomite, Fukuda Miroku, Aomine Daiki, Fujibayashi Gou, and Sasagawa Yoshitake. After the role-call, some players looked at the sets of players for every team and found something odd.

Aomine was not in Kuroko's team. You don't see that every day. Aomine immediately protested.

"Tetsu's my partner! You can't just put him in another team!" Aomine exclaimed, which Hotaru furrowed her eyebrows at.

"Look, the teams are already decided, so I can't change it anymore. Besides, I need data for Kuroko-kun's databook; Satsuki and I can't gather data if you're playing _with_ Kuroko-kun. We can't evaluate Kuroko-kun unless someone passes to him." Hotaru said.

Aomine looked at the orange-haired girl with such wide and bewildered eyes that it almost looked like it was going to pop-out. The words he was about to say were strangled. "A…A…Are _you_ saying that I don't – "

"Pretty much."

A pause. "But, I _do_!"

As the two argued, Kuroko stared at Kise and nodded. Kise furrowed his eyebrows in confusion before he remembered Kuroko's words. As Kuroko already headed to the exit, Kise sighed before excusing himself and following Kuroko outside. No-one noticed Kuroko leave while his teammates assumed Kise was out to get a drink.

"Hey Tetsu! Back me up here will ya!" Aomine said, only to find that his shadow was gone. Aomine looked across the gym to search for Kuroko until he realized that Kuroko wasn't using misdirection, but was actually missing. Before Aomine could point it out, Hotaru lightly smacked the tanned teen with her clipboard.

"Quit being a drama queen and _GET BACK TO YOUR POST!_ "

* * *

"So…" Kise said as he brushed the back of his nape as he and Kuroko stood facing each other, alone in the faucet area. Both of them can hear the screams of awe at the gym, but those noises were muffled by the silent tension in between them.

Kuroko gulped and wetted his lower lip before he spoke. "Can we talk?" ' _About yesterday?'_

Knowing the topic at hand just by looking at Kuroko's uneasy expression, Kise sighed and reluctantly nodded. He leaned on one of the dry sinks, his amber eyes lit up in curiosity. "Okay," Kise said as he stared down at Kuroko, forcing the latter to look at him directly in the eyes. "I'm ready to listen."

Kuroko sighed, in relief and to calm himself before he spoke. When he looked into Kise, he was tempted to tell the blonde to stop starting at him like that, but he fought the urge and tried to ignore it.

"I'm sorry…for everything. After reflecting about it, I realized that my judgments were biased. Akashi-kun told this to me before, but I didn't listen because I thought that I was treating everyone fairly. But…after…the things that happened between us, he was right. I…I said hurtful things to you without thinking well enough about the issue or without getting all the facts right – I was purely driven by emotion," Kuroko explained, feeling Kise's heavy gaze become lighter. "But, I just want you to know that I love all of you equally! It is true that I have been favoring Aomine-kun – even before – because we're very close, but there will never be a time where I will choose him over you or anyone else! I may not prove it today since all I've been doing are biased judgments and actions, but, I promise you, it won't ever happen again! You, all of you, deserve to be treated fairly, and – " He was immediately silenced when Kise reached out and brushed the stray hair that covered his cheek.

"That's enough. I forgive you." Kise said, in the softest tone Kuroko had heard him speak.

"But, I – "

"It's enough for me that you acknowledge your mistakes and promise that you won't ever do it again. I don't need any sort of punishment or sacrifice from you – I don't think I have the heart to do it to you."

"Kise-kun…" Kuroko murmured, but it turned into a gasp the second Kise embraced him, burying his face onto the crook of Kuroko's neck.

"You said awful words, and made me feel like crap," Kise began, his voice muffled but still understandable. Kise's hot breath tickled Kuroko's neck, but the latter kept his calm and focus. "But, it was more awful when we were fighting. We're like trapped in a cold stale mate. None of us were winning or getting the upper hand – it was pointless to continue further. But, I didn't end it, primarily because I wasn't thinking properly. I want you to hurt, so you'd realize your mistake and come running to me…but…when I saw you cry – it was the last straw. I felt like I was the worst person in the entire world for letting you suffer unnecessarily like this, and I was the stupidest person for thinking this would win you back. So…I'm sorry too, for making you cry…Will you forgive me?"

"Oh, Kise-kun!" Kuroko said as he wound his arms around the blonde. His vision was becoming a little blurry. "Of course I do. It was me who started this whole quarrel anyway, so – "

"Shush! No need for blaming yourself, Kurokocchi! I know you – you always like taking the blame when none of us were to be blamed for!" Kise exclaimed, the usual cheery and childish tone of voice returning into his speech. "We're both to blame, okay? And besides, we've forgiven each other already. There's no need to take the blame for a fight that's already done. So, let's just hug our worries away and promise that we'll never fight again! Because I don't think I would take it if we fight again."

"Okay." Kuroko whispered. He buried his face onto the crook of Kise's neck and sighed.

They remained silently embracing each other for a few minutes before – "Kurokocchi?"

"Yeah?"

Kuroko could practically feel Kise smiling against the crook of his neck. "…I missed you."

Kuroko blushed harder and buried his face onto Kise's shoulder. A lone tear escaped from the corner of his eyes. "…Yeah," he whispered. "I missed you too."

* * *

Eventually, they decided to go back because people will notice that they're gone and might start looking for them. Twenty minutes after they returned, the game finished with an outstanding – as always – score of 18 – 60. The white team won, but it wasn't a surprise. The moment the game finished, Aomine came rushing to Kuroko's side. At instinct, Kuroko handed the tanned teen his water bottle. Aomine took it after muttering a 'thank you' and drank from it. Aomine finished half of the contents and returned it to Kuroko.

Kuroko pouted. "Aomine-kun, it's half-empty."

Aomine shrugged. "I'll buy you one later." One look at Kuroko and Aomine quickly added. "Yes, yes, I'll buy you Pocari. Happy now?"

Kuroko smirked in triumph. "Very."

Hotaru caught their attention by clapping her hands loudly. "Okay, guys! Settle down. The next game will be the third and last practice game of today. Those will be called, please step into the court and meet with your respective teammates. For the black team…" the orange-haired manager read the list of players for the black team and white team. Kise made a triumphant gesture when he and Kuroko were both in the white team, much to everyone's surprise. But then, they just shrugged each other and assumed that they made up.

Kise marched towards Kuroko and wound his arms around Kuroko's shoulders. "Finally I can be your light, Kurokocchi! Let's do our best!"

Kuroko beamed. "Okay."

Aomine's dark blue eyes suddenly shifted and locked onto Kise's amber ones, and suddenly the atmosphere between them got tense. Some on-lookers began to worry that a brawl would break-out. After a few seconds, Aomine sighed once again before he patted Kuroko's back and wound his arm onto Kuroko's shoulders, promptly stealing Kuroko from Kise's grasp. "Do your best, Tetsu."

"I always do." The bluenette replied and went into the court.

"Well, I'm glad to see you two are close again," Hotaru commented as she looked at the two brothers. "But, let's not forget we're in a middle of a practice game."

The orange-haired manager took the ball and stood in between the court. Her lips blew into her whistle as she threw the ball to the air and the game began.

**OOOOoooOOOO**

The game ended like a flash. Just a minute ago, the ball was just raised into the air for the tip-off, and then the next thing Kuroko knew, they were shaking hands with the black team and complimenting each other. The game ended with a whooping score of 23 – 49, making the white team the winner of the game. The success of the white team was mostly attributed to the incredible teamwork of the white team, but what delivered this huge gap in the score was the perfect synchronicity of Kise's and Kuroko's play. As always, Kuroko delivered excellent passes to his teammates and stole the ball from his opponents on several occasions, but, when he passes to Kise, it's like Kise full-heartedly trusts Kuroko to pass the ball to him. When Kise's free and brought his hands forward, the ball instantly swoops into the blonde's palms and Kise immediately shoots it into the basket. It was like the synchronized play of Akashi and Midorima, only that the combination was dependent on Kuroko. In contrast, Kise displayed the length and versatility of his Copy skills as he was able to imitate Midorima's three point shots in combination with Akashi's Emperor Eye. He also made combinations with skills he observed and copied from his previous opponents in the Winter Cup, such as Kotaro Hayama's three-finger Lightning dribbling combined with Aomine's agility and Kiyoshi Teppei's Right of Postponement with Mitsuhiro Hayakawa's explosive jumping ability.

At the end of the practice game, Hotaru gave the players necessary time to recuperate before she ordered them to gather around. Momoi reported the conclusions of her data observation, which entailed the strengths and weaknesses of the team plays of certain players, before she proudly commented that everyone is progressing quickly but surely. She announced that a new training regimen would be introduced as a result of the progress of the first-string players. Akashi loudly commented that the new training regimen might be _lighter_ ; Applauses, whistles of approval and screams of "YES!YES!" ensued. Kuroko kept silent but chuckled at his team mates antics. However, as soon as the cheer died, the expression of Hotaru, Momoi and Akashi turned serious.

Akashi stood in front of the whole first string. "We did not announce this because the coaches of Teiko were still communing with the higher-ups and the coaches wouldn't want anyone to worry, but, after debriefing with the Tokyo Junior Basketball Association earlier today, Coach Sanada had given me the green light," Akashi explained, his voice loud and clear. Everyone listened to him and none dared to speak or make unnecessary movements. "The Tokyo Junior Basketball Association, which we will know hosts the Winter cup every year and is one of our sponsors, has proposed an exchange program to the board in order to attract basketball enthusiasts from Asia and make Tokyo the basketball capital of the continent. The exchange program requires that the aces of the top 15 schools to be exchanged, but the Association demanded that Teiko must exchange all the Generation of Miracles."

The last phrase earned loud noises of disapproval, which Akashi waited to die down before he continued. "Fortunately, our coaches manage to convince the Association to rethink their plan and devise a more feasible program. Now, the Association proposes to us to exchange _one_ of the players of the Generation of Miracles, but it does not have to be the ace of the team," Akashi explained. "Earlier this morning, Coach Sanada has sealed the negotiations with the Association. He chose Akashi Tetsuya to be exchanged as prerequisite of the program." At the end of Akashi's explanation, Kuroko winced while the other players let out surprised gasps, mild groans of approval and worried glances to the shadow of the Teiko basketball team. Kuroko felt like they can empathize with his situation.

"I will do what is best for my team." Kuroko simply said, assuring the fellow players of the Teiko team. But, some still showed wary expressions.

All those worried and wary expressions had dissipated into looks of acceptance when Aomine spoke. "It's not like Tetsu's not gonna be part of the team anymore! He can still come and visit us and share some juicy information, isn't that right, Tetsu?" Aomine beamed.

"No-one can take his place here," Midorima stated as he shifted his glasses. "He is Teiko's one and only shadow."

"Besides, we can put Kuro-chin's replacement in the third string. I don't think he's much of use, anyway." Murasakibara said, which earned a few laughs.

"He may not be playing with us for some time, but Kurokocchi's still acting as a 'shadow' for us by supporting us from afar!" Kise exclaimed. "He's so reliable."

"Ryouta's right; he may not be playing with us, but he still acts as _our_ shadow," Akashi beamed, more specifically at Kuroko. "No-one can ever replace him."

After cheesy, but touching, declarations from his older brothers and the warm embraces and pats from the back from his seniors and teammates, Kuroko's heart just soared and did multiple summer saults, while his cheeks burned red and his usual thin smile widened. He felt flattered and elated. He had never thought of him that way; he always thought he was the most unneeded person in the court, but it turns out, his teammates thought otherwise.

Then, he remembered: _"_ _You are not useless. The reason why you are chosen is not because you are a sacrificial piece, but you're the most needed one."_ And it dawned onto him.

He was the Phantom Sixth man of Teiko. His title alone had earned the awe and respect from his fellow peers and his skills in court were as almost as deadly as Aomine's unorthodox shots. He had contributed greatly in the victories of his team and he has the ability and capacity to support his team in more ways than one. He _is_ and _will_ only be Teiko's shadow; no-one can replace him.

Now, he felt silly for ever underestimating himself.

His eyes caught Midorima's figure from amongst his peers. His smirking expression was totally screaming: ' _I told you so.'_

He couldn't help but chuckle. Nigou barked happily for his (temporary) master.

**OOOOoooOOOO**

"Hey, wanna go to the arcade for old time's sake?" Aomine asked as soon as Kuroko exited from the locker rooms. Before Kuroko could think about it, Kise wound his arms around the bluenette.

"Kurokocchi, there's a new shop that just opened in Omoide Yokocho! Do you want to try it out?" Kise asked, earning a disapproving glare from Aomine.

"Hey, you can't just butt in, I asked him first." Aomine said, into which Kise simply smiled.

"So what? He still hasn't made his decision. I'm merely widening his choices." Kise said.

As Aomine and Kise bickered, Kuroko noticed that the early tension and hostilities had faded from them, but was replaced with their usual playful aggression. Although, the usual witty retorts weren't present and Kuroko could sense that some statements were filled with suppressed sarcasms. Kuroko hoped that this was a start of the resolution of their issue with Momoi. Honestly, Momoi – or anyone, for that matter – wasn't worth it the effort and courtship process if it would cost the inner brotherly bond Aomine and Kise shared and fostered for years. Family always comes first.

Before Kuroko could even respond, Nigou walked towards them, nudging his head onto Kuroko's ankles like a cat. Aomine and Kise were immediately silenced by Nigou's cute gesture. Kuroko smiled as he picked the puppy and snuggled the latter. "I'm sorry, but I already have plans."

Nigou barked in agreement. From the corner of his eyes, Kuroko noticed that Midorima had taken a step back.

"Aw, are you going to return him already? Can't we just keep him for a little while?" Kise asked as he patted the puppy's head.

"No!" Midorima bellowed, keeping a safe distance between him and Nigou. Once he realized how loud he sounded, Midorima shifted his glasses. "I-I mean, it already has an owner. It would be stealing if we kept it."

"Pssshh, yeah, right. You're just scared." Aomine scoffed.

"I am _not_ scared! You, of all people, should know that I am allergic to furry animals and I should not be inside the same room with them!"

"Oh! Someone's cranky today." Murasakibara commented as he exited the locker rooms. He marched right at Kuroko and gently took the puppy. "You need just need some love and more love~" the purple-haired cooed in small, squeaky to make it sound like it was Nigou who was speaking. "Come and love me!"

"Murasakibara, don't you dar – " before Midorima could even finish, Murasakibara started chasing him, calling Midorima's name in a high-pitched squeaky tone that was supposed to be Nigou's voice. Kuroko swore Midorima's expression was screaming " _Oh, for crying out loud, not this again"_. Aomine and Kise were reduced to laughter at the scene.

As soon as Murasakibara and Midorima took off, Akashi appeared before the locker room doors, an entertained expression painted on his usual calm face. "I heard screaming. Did you guys chase Shintarou out with Nigou again?" the red-haired captain wanted to sound disappointed, but he sounded more amused instead.

"It was hilarious – you should've seen it!" Aomine exclaimed as his laughter subsided.

"I suppose so," Akashi said, chuckling. "But, Tetsuya and I need to return Nigou to his proper owner, so say your farewells to him."

"Can't we just keep him, Akashicchi? He can be our mascot!" Kise suggested, but Akashi merely shook his head.

"Nigou is already a mascot of another basketball team, Ryouta. Akashi explained. "And besides, I don't think Coach Shirogane would allow us to keep a mascot. Midorima isn't the only one who's allergic to animal fur."

"Aw!"

Once Murasakibara and Midorima returned, the purple-haired center gladly returned Nigou to Kuroko. Murasakibara looked satisfied, while Midorima looked haggard and tired. When Akashi told the two to say their farewells to the puppy, Murasakibara gently patted the puppy's head while Midorima scoffed before giving Nigou a bone-shaped doggy treat. Everyone looked smugly and knowingly at him, afterwards. Once they reached the Tokyo mainland via the Teiko train, Midorima, Aomine, Kise and Murasakibara bid their good-byes as they headed home first.

Akashi and Kuroko were left alone in silence.

"I noticed that you have resolved your argument with Ryouta." Akashi began as they watched the four figures fade slowly into the distance.

"Yes. We're in good terms now, and we promised each other to never let it happen again." Kuroko replied. ' _And I'm very well adamant to keep that promise.'_

"Well, I'm glad you two resolved your differences," Akashi said, into which Kuroko nodded. The bluenette clenched his fist and took a deep breathe

"Akashi-kun," Kuroko began. Now that he and Kise made up, Kuroko was left to settle matters with Akashi. "…Can we talk for a few minutes? Aomine-kun and Murasakibara-kun said some things and – "

"Say no more," Akashi replied. "I figured that they would tell you sooner or later, anyway." He turned his head and smiled at Kuroko. "Come, let's take a short walk in the park."

* * *

Near Teiko Academy was a newly opened park. Kuroko and his brothers went to this park countless of times, either for picnic purposes, lounging around or playing basketball. The park was mostly an open, grassy picnic area, but it has a mini playground for children near the entrance of the park and a couple of courts at the back. Kuroko fondly remembered how he and his brothers decided to play in the mini playground just for the heck of it, but it went into a disastrous turn. Let's just say that Midorima and Murasikabara will not be playing in the swings while standing and Aomine will not be allowed near the see-saw again.

As he and Akashi silently walked through the park, Kuroko noticed that the park was barren except for the children playing at the playground and a couple of students playing at the courts. The bluenette spotted a pair of lovers (or could he call them lovers? The blonde one was a second away from punching his partner while his partner, a black-haired man, continued taunting him) on a bench, but other than, they were mostly alone. Akashi and Kuroko eventually settled on a bench not far off from the playground and not too close to the court areas. It was next to a cherry blossom tree that has turned green.

Kuroko let Nigou play off in the field. The puppy exploring the area, but Nigou did not go too far off from Kuroko and Akashi.

"I've already contacted Seirin and told them of our locations. They will be arriving shortly to fetch Nigou." Akashi said, into which Kuroko nodded.

Silence reigned between them before Kuroko and Akashi spoke at the same time, in efforts to break the silence. Kuroko flushed in embarrassment while Akashi smiled, amused.

"You go first, Tetsuya." Akashi said.

"A-ah, yes," Kuroko said before clearing his throat. "I wanted to say…I'm sorry for ever thinking you would've tossed me aside if I was interfering in your plans. I guess I've momentarily forgotten that you were my older brother and that nothing would ever change that. You are precious to me as I am to you, so…I'm sorry for ever thinking for a single moment that you're my boss, and not my brother…"

Akashi hummed in appreciation as he took Kuroko's hand and started rubbing circles on it with the former's thumb. "Why did you think of me as your boss?"

Kuroko's eyes looked down on his lap in guilt. "…You've become distant and unpredictable in the past few years. You've stopped acting like the Akashi before and I've thought that you've suddenly – "

"Changed?" Akashi supplied.

Kuroko nodded. "But, it turns out you've just changed your ways, not your entire being. The Akashi corporation…Your responsibilities as a heir kept you busy, so you resorted in a different tactic to help us, guide us as our eldest brother. But even so, you're still the Akashi I know…but more mature and wiser," Kuroko lightly blushed when he added the following words, "You never stopped loving me…didn't you?"

"Of course, I never did!" Akashi exclaimed pleasantly as he wound his fingers into Kuroko's. "You're my adorable baby brother. And so are the others. You all are very precious to me," In Kuroko's surprise, Akashi brought Kuroko's hand up and kissed it. "I would give up being the heir if I ever thought that the Akashi Corporation is going to tear us apart."

Kuroko gingerly smiled at Akashi before squeezing Akashi's hand. "…Then why didn't you tell me?"

Akashi lightly sighed and stared at the distance. "Because I know that you would've asked father not to impart to me these heavy responsibilities and tell him of my dreams that I could never really have as an Akashi," Akashi replied. "Father would've blown a fuse if you did that. He's not exactly…a patient parental figure, especially if you go against his wishes."

Kuroko furrowed his eyebrows. "But, those dreams of yours, aren't they important?"

"Of course they are. But, I do not have the heart to pass on these responsibilities to Ryouta."

"I see," the bluenette smiled sadly as he remembered Murasakibara's words about Akashi. He couldn't help but silently agree to them "Then, does that mean that you've stopped dreaming? That you've let go of your wants just like that? Aren't you…being a little inconsiderate that you're selflessly throwing away your dreams just so we can fulfill ours?"

The red-haired paused for a moment, pondering his next words. "Truth to be told, I did stop dreaming, I did push away my wants. As an Akashi, I should put the family's needs and wants first, before I supply my own. It's my duty as the heir to serve the family," he paused. "I had never really thought of myself as inconsiderate for throwing my dreams for the sake of yours, but you do have a point. I did not consider how you or the others would feel if I took this responsibility single-handedly and I just assumed that you all would be fine with it. I guess not." Akashi replied as he looked at Kuroko. "But, if you use that logic, then wouldn't you be inconsiderate as well?"

Kuroko's eyes widened in surprise. "What?" It felt like the tables were turning now against him.

"Ever since you made that promise to make us happy, you've been selflessly supplying our needs and wants – comforting us, pampering us, making us smile whenever we're sad. Over time, I noticed that it's the only thing you've ever done and I began to worry. While others were already choosing their respective career paths and testing the waters if they were suited for those careers, you weren't. Instead, you were helping them test those waters and give them encouragements when they need it. I never understood why you would go through that length if we weren't going to reciprocate that, but…I chose not to confront it to you because, well, I have grown to love how you pamper us," Akashi said. "I thought that, since I've selflessly dedicated myself to this company, I have every right to be selfish for once in a while. In all honesty, your affection is the only affection I would want, so I let you continue your valiant efforts in supporting us, but…it wasn't doing any good for you, was it?"

"You've been hurt countless of times, by others and by myself. And yet, you continue to easily forgive them and forget that it never happened. Even more so, you've been focusing on us so much, you've completely forgot to take care of yourself," Akashi continued, his handsome features turning into a sad expression. Akashi squeezed Kuroko's hand gently, but for some reason, Kuroko felt like Akashi was preparing him for the worst. "Tetsuya, I am not sure if fate would be so kind as to keep as together in the future. Each of us has individual and unique dreams, and to achieve those dreams, we may have to part."

"What are you getting at, Akashi-kun?"

Ignoring the demanding tone in Kuroko's voice, Akashi continued. "If you continue your current efforts, you might not be able to achieve your _own_ dream. I don't want to see you riding through the flow of our career paths, most especially if that career path wasn't suited for you or would make you happy. I thought that this exchange program would be enough to keep you back on track, but I've been thinking about this for a few days and I decided that this would be for the best. So, I'm asking _kindly_ of you to drop your promise."

And Kuroko's heart plummeted.

"No…No, Akashi-kun, I can't, I – " Kuroko stuttered, desperation evident in his voice. He's been doing this for years – he's been tolerant, been submissive, been loving, been caring, been selfish, been adamant on keeping his brothers happy. He can't just give up now, he can't, he can't, he _can't._ This promise is precious to him, close to his heart. It was this same promise that made his heart beat for his brothers and this was the same promise that brought them so close together. He's been this far, and this close to his goal –

'But, what goal is it, exactly?' his mind asked him. 'You and I both know that _that_ will never happen.'

'And the proof is right in front of you.'

"It's just a promise, Tetsuya. It's not written on paper like mine. And I'm not saying that you should stop supporting us the way you are now. I'm just asking you to focus more on yourself than us." Akashi coaxed.

But, Kuroko's mind had dismissed Akashi's words as he panicked in the inside. That promise – no matter if it was written on paper or legally documented – was his whole life! What could he possibly do if he would drop it? What good was he if he was not there to be his brothers' shadow?

"No, you don't understand! That promise…" _'is my symbol of love for all of you'._

"I can't just…I couldn't…" ' _just fall out of love easily…'_

"Because…" _'Because…'_

"I…" _'Your love is the only thing I've ever wanted so_ badly.'

Akashi stared at Kuroko with a concerned expression before his features light up with realization. The hand Kuroko was holding so desperately onto had done numb.

"Testuya…" Akashi murmured as he stared onto Kuroko's eyes. "Are you saying you're – "

Just before Akashi could finish his sentence, Nigou started barking loudly as he ran over the two brothers. His tail wagged excitedly as he cocked his head behind him over and over. What could've caused Nigou to be –

" _There you are, you little shit!"_ Someone shouted in English, snapping Kuroko from his reverie and Akashi from his state. Akashi immediately glared at the intruder, ran towards them. " _Don't you know how worried we – "_

Once the man had noticed he wasn't alone and Akashi was glaring at him for saying such…colorful things, the former blushed out of embarrassment. Kuroko couldn't help but compare the man before him with Aomine. His rigid expression, his muscular build, his tall height – he was like the carbon copy of Aomine! Only that he has a lighter tan than Aomine and his hair is the color of dark red with black tips…and…are those eyebrows split?! Then, Kuroko eyes focused on the man's attire.

The Seirin basketball uniform…

"Oh…" the Seirin player murmured. Nigou started running around his ankles. "Um…hi." He said 'hi' so meekly that it was so ridiculous and unbefitting of him. Akashi continued glaring venoms at the Seirin player.

"Hello," the obvious disdain laced in Akashi's voice. Akashi did not let go of Kuroko's hand. "You came to pick up Nigou?"

The Seirin player scratched the back of his head. "Yeah…He got lost when he chased the garbage truck for three blocks straight…"

Akashi smiled coldly. "Well, you should not let him out of sight. If you are his owner, you should be more responsible," Akashi taunted. "You should at least say 'thank you' to the person who found and pampered Nigou." Akashi's eyes pointed towards Kuroko and the red-haired Seirin player's eyes darted at the same direction. It took a few seconds for the Seirin student to realize there was another person among them. He threw his head back in surprise.

"W-Wha Where did you come from?!" the Seirin player shouted.

"I was here the whole time." Kuroko replied.

Once the Seirin player's surprised expression died down, it became a more flustered and embarrassed one. He started scratching his head and avoided looking onto Kuroko's gaze. "…Oh…sorry…"

"It's alright."

Akashi coughed.

"Oh! And…thank you…for taking care of Nigou," he murmured. "I hope he didn't give you any trouble."

"Not at all," Kuroko smiled. "He was a good dog."

"Oh…Well…Um…If you want, you can visit him in Seirin. I'm sure Hyuuga-senpai will let you in. Oh! I'm Kagami Taiga by the way. I play as a regular in Seirin's basketball team. Do you like basketball? Do you play basketball? If you do you can play with us some other time if you're up for it! Oh, and uh…If you don't know how to that's sad! I mean, fine! I mean, I, no, _we,_ can teach you! My seniors love teaching basketball to kids! Uh…not saying you are a kid! Which you aren't…right? "

Kuroko's head rose upward to meet the Seirin player's gaze. The latter jumped and suddenly snapped his head to the left so fast he might've gotten whiplash. This carbon copy of Aomine's was very jumpy, much to his surprise. The people who've met him were never this jumpy around him, even though he tended to scare them because of his weak presence. "I do play basketball. I play as a regular in Teiko. If you're up in the offer, then – "

"Really? Sweet! I can tell Hyuuga-senpai to arrange a practice game in your school! What high school are you attending again?"

Before Kuroko could answer that he meant to say was about Nigou, and that he studies in Teiko, Akashi spoke. "We're regulars from Teiko. Tetsuya, here, will be touring you in the Teiko Academy premises before our practice game tomorrow. We will also provide lunches for all of you; please tell your coach that." And Akashi smiled knowingly at Kuroko, who realized that the punishment he received for being late was to be an escort for the Seirin team…which didn't really sound that bad…unless they were as crazy or as rowdy as the Generation of Miracles.

"Oh…That's…that's gre – I mean, fantas – I mean, _damn it!"_ the Seirin regular cursed in English. "I mean…okay…I'll, uh, relay that to her."

"Excellent. It was nice meeting you, Kagami Taiga."

"Uh…right! It was nice meeting you...uh…too."

And like that, they went their separate ways. Kuroko stole a glance; just see one last snippet of Nigou, but his blue eyes locked onto Kagami's instead.

Upon closer inspection, Kuroko realized that Kagami was staring at them with a blush that could be seen from a mile.

* * *

They walked until the exit of the park was at sight. Although he was holding Akashi's hand, Kuroko felt no comfort, just an empty feeling. Now that Nigou and Kagami were gone, Kuroko's mind was free to repeat Akashi's words and reminiscence his almost mental breakdown. Kuroko mentally slapped himself when he, in his mental breakdown state, had almost told Akashi his feelings. He could hit himself right now if not of Akashi's presence right now. They walked past the playground. The children in the playground were gone and the elephant statue he saw earlier was now in the sandbox. Kuroko's mind wanted to know what had happened in the playground, but his mind told him to focus.

He squeezed Akashi's and Akashi stopped and faced him. "Akashi-kun…I'm sorry for…you know…freaking out." Kuroko meekly said, his eyes fixated on his shoes. "But…I just can't – "

"If it means a lot to you," Akashi paused as he kissed Kuroko's hand comfortingly. "Then, I understand."

Kuroko's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"But do promise me that you'll take care of yourself more from now on? I'm _really_ worried about you."

"Okay, I will," Then Kuroko helpfully supplied. "Have I ever told you that I've always wanted to be a kindergarten teacher?"

Akashi looked at Kuroko, perplexed, before the former chuckled. "That's…very surprising, but you've always been good with children. It would be fitting of you."

"You think so?" Kuroko asked as they both starting walking, but this time, more slowly.

"Yes, you were always the maternal type."

Kuroko's cheeks flushed bright red, before he remembered something. "Oh, what were you trying to say, before Kagami-san arrived?"

"Oh…" Akashi weakly muttered. "It's…it's nothing important." Then, the red-haired Captain held Kuroko's hand tighter.

"Let's go home?" Akashi asked. "Or do you want to get a vanilla milkshake on the way?"

Kuroko smiled wider. "A vanilla milkshake would be lovely."

As they walked to Majiba, Kuroko did not notice the sudden change of Akashi's tone or the fact that Akashi suddenly changed his mind and let the matter rest. On the way, Akashi looked glad, but underneath that façade, he was deeply troubled. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have this headcannon that Kagami becomes chattier when he's flustered XD Anyway, I hope you enjoyed :3 I have constructed my update schedule.
> 
> Forbidden will be officially updated once every two - four weeks. I cannot promise that future chapters will be shorter or longer because the length is based on the contents of the outline I've prepared. But, I can confidently say this story will go up for about 20 chapters.
> 
> Thank you for your undying patience :D
> 
> I will be in Thailand for the next four days :3


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Grammatical errors, Inconsistent writing style, Homophobia - I think - at the end. Maybe OOC characters? I don't know. Seirin and arrogant!GOM are very hard to write.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! I'm back and I'm alive~ Barely. Anyway, this is my A-day-late New Year's Gift for you all, after I failed horribly in publishing this on Dec. 25. Also, this is so short I can't believe it LOL This is like half of the word count of the previous chapter hahahaha.
> 
> Days before I finished this chapter, I received a concerning review from since long b4 (in fanfiction.net). It concerned me since she/he pointed out a very important thing.
> 
> Schedule updates.
> 
> I know I promised that I would update every 2 - 4 weeks, but those weeks turned into months, I'm afraid. I know I do not have a valid excuse for this, but I just want to let you know that I will continue this fic even if college is currently strangling my throat right now. Now, I have updated the schedule updates, so please take a look. Also, please feel free to PM me about the story or about the schedule updates. Sometimes, I procrastinate and feel un-inspired.
> 
> (If, for some weird reason, you want me to contact me through FB, just find me in Kuroko no Harem FB group. That group needs more love *heart icon here* )
> 
> It is advisable to check on the schedule updates whenever I publish new stories. New stories will change the line-up of the schedule.
> 
> Without further ado, here is my New Year's gift to you all for being such patient readers. Bless you all for putting up with me.

In all honesty, he's not sure how he ended up in this situation.

Kuroko has been sitting on the same spot, on the same bench for _an hour_ , while casually trying to avoid the blaring sunlight and bearing the heat of his thick varsity uniform. He felt like he was wasting his time here because, while he was waiting for the special guests to come, he was just here – lounging away. _Way to ruin a perfectly good Saturday morning, Seirin,_ Kuroko thought.

How he ended up in this situation? Well…

Akashi had given him the punishment of escorting and touring Seirin in Teiko's – _five-star_ , Hotaru would add – training facility. To be honest, he really didn't see the point of touring outside teams who had come for practice matches to the training facilities used by varsity sports clubs, but Hotaru called it a " _strategic way of intimidating and pressuring the opposing team"_ while Akashi just shrugged and told him _"It's tradition"_. To Kuroko, it sounded like Hotaru just wanted to show off her family's fruits of labor, while Akashi let her do her thing. While the said assistant manager was a kind and helpful person who would pull strings for them from time to time, she had a bad habit of flaunting Teiko Academy as if she owns it (Well, in a few years time, she _would_ , but that's a different story altogether).

Last night, Hotaru had emailed the bluenet of the details of the visiting team and list of things to show during the tour guide. Kuroko was a bit surprised that Hotaru and Momoi had to invite a team this _small_ – not that he was undermining their ability, of course – because, normally, the said managers would invite a basketball team composed of strings. If a new and small team such as Seirin had caught the attention of the eyes of the Teiko managers, then surely this new team has interesting cards in their hands. This was proven when he spotted the name _'Riko Aida'_ in the list of the visiting team. While Kuroko may be a little disappointed that the famous Kiyoshi Teppei was not going to make it, he was truly intrigued to find that Seirin's coach just might be the daughter of the famous ' _Kagetora Aida'_. Kuroko was a big fan of him. In the list, he also found the name ' _Kagami Taiga'._ Kuroko was intrigued that Kagami, who he assumes to be a first year like him, was made regular. But, given Kagami's physique, he wouldn't really be that surprised. Holding up high hopes for the Seirin team, he was really excited for the match.

He just hoped Seirin wouldn't crumble like the rest.

But, Kuroko's high expectations for the visiting team were crushed after the one and a half hour mark of waiting for the Seirin team at the Teiko train platform. He might have a patience of a saint, but that didn't stop him from _judging_ the said team for their tardiness. The sun, the heat and this uncomfortable bench wasn't making the wait easier for the bluenet.

Amidst the quiet sounds of the waves and the mute wind, he heard the familiar but faint sound of the train. Kuroko's eyes shone. All his negative thoughts about Seirin's punctuality were erased when he spotted the train in the distance. He stood up, patted any wrinkles on his uniform and limbered up. He put on his best, professional smile and waited at the platform. When the train screeched to a halt and the doors opened, he expected the Seirin team to come out while flashing their colors of white, black and red.

"We're here?"

"We're _here_!"

" _Thank god_ , the ride in this shitty train in over."

"Are you scared of trains?"

"Not when they're over the water!"

"Where's our tour guide?"

"Hmmm, he's over… _there!_ Hi! Sorry we took so long!"

"Where is he?"

" _There!"_

" _Where_?"

" _Over there!"_

"I can't s– _holy shit, he's here!_ "

"I didn't even notice him!"

"Me too…"

Kuroko didn't even know where to start – the fact that Takao's here with Seirin and the Seirin team only have four members.

"Hey! You're Kuroko right? Shin-chan always talks about you!" Takao enthusiastically said as he patted the bluenet's shoulder like they were long lost best buds. Kuroko froze at the instant contact, cringing over ' _Shin-chan'_ and thinking ' _Midorima-kun_ always _talks about me?'_

Takao paid no mind to it and pulled Kuroko to Seirin. Instantly, Kagami backed away.

"He's Akashi Tetsuya, a Generation of Miracle! He's gonna be our tour guide for today," Takao snapped his head towards Kuroko "– _right_?"

This snapped Kuroko from his reverie. "Uh, right," the bluenet said, composing himself. "I'm Akashi Tetsuya, team member of Teiko, but please call me Kuroko. I shall be your tour guide for the today." He looked at the Seirin team, who gaped at him. "…Um, is this the whole team or –"

The four members paid no heed at his question and stared at him like how basketball fans stared at the Generation of Miracles. Kuroko felt a little uncomfortable about it, mainly because he's not supposed to be stared that way given that he's only a shadow of his brothers.

" _Seriously_?"

"How did you so good in basketball?"

"What are the other Miracles like?"

"Why haven't I seen you in a magazine?"

"Hey, hey! Settle down, one at a time. You don't wanna freak out our guide here, do you?" Takao said. "First, let's start with some introductions. Seirin?"

Their de-facto leader jumped before clearing his throat. He seemed very meek and not used to leading or representing the team, but he took the initiative anyway. Kuroko reminded him of his early days in Teiko. "My name is Furihata Kouki," Furihata said as he tried not to stutter. "This is Fukuda Hiroshi," the spiky brunette bowed, "– Kawahara Koichi," the one with a shaven hair bowed, "– and Kagami Taiga." Kagami awkwardly bowed, mimicking Fukuda and Kawahara, but Kagami's bow was too low. Kuroko didn't point it out; though the red-haired's flushed face was an object of concern. "We apologize for the punctuality of our team. One of our seniors had an accident and they had to go to the hospital with the others. Coach told us to go ahead to the tour. We apologize about this inconvenience." The Seirin team bowed altogether, but Kagami was a second or two behind.

Kuroko resisted to chuckle at Kagami. What was with the red-haired regular? "I see. Well, given our schedule, the other half of your team won't be able to take part of the tour, since we're in a tight schedule," Kuroko explained as he took out his phone. "But, I'll still be able to accommodate them."

"Okay. We are in your care." Furihata replied.

"And what about me? Can I join in your tour?" Takao asked gleefully.

"You're not even part of the team!" Kagami exclaimed, causing the other three members to jump. "Why are _you_ here anyway?"

"Like I said, I came to watch," The hawk-eye user replied. "Besides, I'm also placed in the care of _Tet-chan~_ "

"Tet-chan?" Kuroko and Kagami spoke at the same time. The two realized the synchronicity, which rendered Kagami to look away from the bluenet.

Kuroko looked at Kagami quizzically. The regular was acting really odd and he was sporting flushed cheeks. Yesterday, Kagami was flushed – although not as red as now – and he was stuttering. Kuroko's quizzical stare melted into concern. "Are you alright, Kagami-san? You're really red…"

In an instant, Kagami sputtered, his face turning into a bright shade of cherry red. It took a moment for the said regular to compose himself. "…Y-yeah, of course…yeah," the red-haired male answered as he scratched the back of his head.

Kuroko tilted his head. "You seem nervous, Kagami-san. That's the body language of a person who's agitated. Are you really alright?"

Before Kagami could answer, Takao waved it off. "He's just scared because he has never ridden a train that runs over the water before," then the hawk-eye user bent down to Kuroko's ear level and whispered: "He's a foreigner."

"I heard that!" Kagami exclaimed, his cheeks blooming in a dark shade of apple. Really, how many shades can Kagami show?

Takao pulled Kuroko towards him and began walking. "So, Mr. Tour guide, what's our first stop?"

Kuroko blinked before he took the printed list from his pocket. "Well…"

**OOOOoooOOOO**

According to the list that was given to him, the Seirin team should've arrived at 10:00 and their belongings would be placed at the guests locker rooms at 10: 15 am. The tour was from 10: 16 am to 11: 30 am. From 11:30 am, he was also set to tour them at the cafeteria, where their lunch will be served. Seirin was given a rest period of 12: 00 – 12: 20, then a warm-up period of 12:21 – 1: 00 pm. At 1:00 pm, the practice game will start.

Since Seirin was an hour late, Kuroko just has to squeeze the whole tour into a 30 minute package. He was going to omit some places in the tour since they were just time consuming and unnecessary – seriously, why do the Seirin team need to see the storage rooms and the library?

Anyway, the good news is that the rest of the Seirin team will arrive after 30 minutes, just in time for lunch.

Kuroko registered the visitors and gave them IDs. After explaining them the itinerary of their tour, Kuroko led the Seirin team – and Takao – to the guest longue. Once Kuroko opened the double doors of the building and opened the lights, Seirin and Takao gaped at what they saw. The guest longue was a quarter-sized version of the gym that the 1st string uses in practice. Lights hung symmetrically along the dome ceiling, giving the whole building a gentle brightness. A basketball court rested inside the building, polished and cared for everyday by school maintenance. Awning windows and sliding windows were lined up on the walls to let the fresh air come inside the gym. "This is Teiko's guest lounge for visiting basketball teams," Kuroko explained as he led the visitors inside the gym. "Since Teiko's basketball club has gotten popular, a lot of outsider teams have been asking for practice games. So, Teiko built a guest lounge for them to stay in. This building has a locker room, court, and a rest room," Kuroko explained as he let the visitors take photos and inspect the place.

Kuroko gestured the visitors to follow him. A door stood at the far left corner of the building. Kuroko opened it with his key and turned the lights on before leading his visitors inside. The bluenet couldn't help but chuckle at his gaping visitors. "This is the locker rooms. This is where you'll be storing your belongings for a while," Kuroko explained. The locker room was like any other locker room in Teiko. There are eight foot lockers to keep their belongings in and benches to sit on. But, its difference from Teiko's locker room is that two vending machines stood near the entrance while another door labeled rest room stood across the room. "The lockers can only be accessed by the infared lights of your IDs. Furihata-san, can I borrow your ID for a moment please?"

The jumpy brunette nodded and handed his visitors ID.

Kuroko stood in front of Furihata's locker. "You only put the ID over this small keyhole and the locker will automatically open," the bluenette put the ID over a keyhole, which lay above the handle. A small, dot-looking bulb at the top of the locker glowed green. Kuroko simply twisted the handle and the locker opened. "If you wish to lock it, you close the locker first before scanning the ID once again." After closing the locker door and putting the ID on the keyhole, the small bulb glowed red before it blinked back to its neutral state. He handed the ID to Furihata and murmured a silent 'Thank you'.

"Cool…" Kagami muttered while Kawahara and Fukuda enthusiastically tried it for themselves. Takao opened a locker, but he had nothing to put inside it. Kagami scolded him only for Takao to give him witty remarks while Furihata tried to keep Kagami calm.

"There's also refreshments and snacks at these vending machines. These vending machines are always stocked with new ones every time a team visits, so I can assure you they're all fresh. You can buy refreshments or snacks by scanning your IDs. Also, there's a rest room over there in case you need to go." Kuroko explained. "I'll be waiting outside the locker rooms in case you need me." After replies of 'Okay's and 'Thank you's, Kuroko stepped out of the room to give Seirin time of their own.

Once Kuroko stepped out of the room, Takao followed and beamed at him. "Hey," The raven-haired said and patted him at the shoulder. He sounded calmer and sober, but his level of enthusiasm was still present. "So you're the famous Kuroko, huh? I'm so glad I was able to meet you! Shin-chan just won't shut up about you, y'know,"

The emotions that popped out from his heart at the very the second he laid eyes on Takao at the platform earlier suddenly exploded from its cage. Kuroko didn't know exactly what to feel when the realization that Midorima's perfect boyfriend is _here_ was still sinking in. Should he feel happy for him? Should he feel sad because of Takao's presence? Should he feel jealous and make Takao feel what he felt for the last few years? He doesn't know. His mind and heart were releasing mix signals about Takao, and Kuroko was just getting dizzy from these mixed signals.

"Really? That's nice of him," Kuroko replied, rather meekly and robotically. "I-I mean," he paused. "Not that he isn't nice to me at all. He's a good brother, in fact."

Takao blinked at him and let out a laugh that sounded forced. "Oh, I'm not surprised. He _is_ a good boyfriend!"

Kuroko's left eye twitched. "Of course he _is_." He muttered, keeping his voice low, so Takao won't notice the disdain laced in his voice.

The smile on Takao's face became rigid. "Er, not that I was implying that he doesn't treat me well! Shin-chan is a perfect gentleman that would put Sherlock to shame."

Seconds after having an actual conversation and Kuroko felt like using his misdirection to bail out of this situation. The atmosphere around them was painfully awkward and tense! The bluenet was sure Takao wanted to walk out of this, judging by the raven-haired expression and body language. Kuroko felt a little guilty about that.

Kuroko knew that Takao is a good person. It was Midorima who chose him, after all, but Kuroko doesn't think that he can ever get along with the hawk-eye user. Based on Kuroko's first face-to-face impression of him, Takao was too impulsive, too cheerful, too loud and too witty for the bluenet's liking. His personality was too intimidating for Kuroko, and the fact that he is Midorima's boyfriend makes even seeing his face in a picture a dreadful experience for the bluenet. Kuroko felt like he wouldn't be able to keep up with the bubbly demeanors of Midorima's boyfriend for long, given this awkward tension between them. It's as if a conversation will just fall short no matter how each party tries, and in the end, it's like they were not meant to be left alone with each other.

But, this doesn't mean that Kuroko would stop trying to make friends with Takao. It was Midorima who asked him to talk to Takao – and to appease him, maybe – and the last thing Kuroko will ever do is let Midorima down.

"So…" Takao started. Kuroko could feel that Takao was already getting overwhelmed with this awkward rift between them. "Seirin, huh? They're a bunch of weird people…"

"I suppose they are," Kuroko replied. "But, it isn't nice to judge them when they're not even complete yet."

 _Dang it,_ Kuroko! _Focus!_

"But, Kagami-san sure is acting a little odd for some reason…" _Nice save_ , Kuroko thought to himself. Although it wasn't the bluenet's style to gossip about anyone, desperate times come to desperate measures.

"Now that you've mention it…He looked so flustered; maybe he's still culture-shocked!" Then Takao looked at Kuroko suggestively. "Or maybe he has eyes for someone here."

Kuroko's mind came to a halt as he looked at Takao. After a second later, Takao looked away as he chucled at Kuroko's shocked expression. "Wha – "

"I was joking, Kuroko-san! Ah, the look on your face was priceless!" Takao exclaimed. "You truly are gullible. No wonder Shin-chan is worried about you."

Kuroko didn't know whether he should give the hawk-eye user an Ignite Pass for making fun of him, stare at him and wait for an explanation, or question why Midorima was worried about him. Takao didn't give the bluenet a chance to speak, though.

"Listen, I'm going to be honest with you since I peg you to be the type who doesn't like liars and hypocrites," Takao began, his tone of voice dropping into a serious one. His jovial gray eyes looked sharp, as if he was using his hawk-eye on the bluenet. "I want to be friends with you since Shin-chan seems to really, _really_ like you –" The bluenet blushed at that. "–and like any good boyfriend, I want to stay in Shin-chan's good side. I'm not asking you to be friends with me, but I would really appreciate it if you kept an open-mind about me. I want to earn your respect and friendship like I did with Shin-chan's." He paused. "Though I didn't mean that I would court you or anything – you get what I'm saying?"

"Yes," the bluenet replied. "But, I _am_ keeping an open-mind about you. I think Takao-san is a good per – "

"But the look on your eyes tells me otherwise," the hawk-eye user intervened. "I'll get straight to the point, then. Kuroko-san, do you not like me as your brother's boyfriend?"

Kuroko's eyes steeled. He did not like how Takao was using his intimidation to put the former on the hot seat. The one on the hot seat should be _Takao_ , not him. "Does my answer matter to you?" he said rather sassily.

Takao didn't seem to be offended. He seemed like he expected that answer. "Yes. Because I want to prove to you all that I am deserving of Shin-chan, especially to the person who Shin-chan holds dearly." The look on Takao's eyes implied that Kuroko was the person who Midorima 'holds dearly'.

Instead of feeling the 'warm and fuzzy' feelings that would go in a rampage inside Kuroko's stomach for being acknowledged as such, the bluenet felt like he was cornered onto a cliff. Hearing that Midorima held him in high regard pressured Kuroko was more pressured to accept Midorima's relationship with Takao, despite his heart screaming and crying not to. For a moment, Kuroko felt guilty for thinking so badly of Takao just because he was jealous. No, _envious._

Jealousy means feeling possessive of what is yours. Midorima was never Kuroko's from the start.

He hated this. He hated being read like a book by Takao, even more so by being acknowledged by Takao as Midorima's dear person.

His emotions were being toyed with.

After what it seemed to be a battle of morals for Kuroko, the bluenet sighed. "Okay," he said. "I'm sorry for treating you in such a way, despite our first meeting. I was just…protective of my brother." 'Possessive is what you mean.' His minded chided, which he ignored.

"It's fine. That's what brothers are for, right? Trust me, I know the feeling," Takao said jovially, winking. "Let's start over again. Hi! My name is Takao Kazunari, Akashi Shintarou's boyfriend." The hawk-eye user extended his hand.

The bluenet stared at it. If he accepted this, it was like admitting defeat to Takao.

But, was there a battle to begin with?

He took Takao's hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you, too. I am Akashi Tetsuya, but please call me Kuroko instead." The bluenet forced a smile.

' _I am sorry, Midorima-kun,'_ Kuroko thought as he returned his hand to his side. ' _But I really don't want to give you up. Not just yet.'_

If there was something Kuroko was good at, it was at not giving up.

If there was no battle, then he was just going to start one.

**OOOOoooOOOO**

After Seirin placed their belongings in the locker rooms, Kuroko led his visitors to their first destination, the work-out gym. Thankfully, Seirin didn't seem to hear his personal conversation with Takao, and Takao kept teasing Kagami like nothing happened. It seems that Takao wasn't good at being quiet.

Remembering that Takao accompanied Seirin at the train ride, Kuroko turned at his companions. "I was wondering…how did you and and Takao-san meet?" he asked the one nearest to him, Kawahara.

"Well… on our way to the train station, Kagami-san got lost in the harbor. Takao-san found him and tagged along with us." Kawahara explained.

"If it weren't for Takao-san, we would have taken a long time in the harbor to search Kagami-san," Fukuda added. "We didn't expect Takao-san to be a regular in Shutoku, though."

"I see." Kuroko replied. Then he took a look at Kagami, who was engaged in a friendly one-sided teasing with Takao. When Kagami noticed Kuroko was looking at him, Kagami immediately became quiet and looked away.

Ignoring Kagami's weird actions, Kuroko asked again. "Are you all regulars?"

This time it was Furihata who answered. "No, we're just bench players. Kagami-san was made regular though. Kagami-san is amazing but he can be a hot-headed sometimes."

"And you're all first years?"

"Yep. Including Kagami-san."

Intriguing. Kagami must show some promise then. Though Furihata, Kawahara and Fukuda were all bench players, Kuroko did not underestimate them. Kuroko knew they will grow into formidable and well-rounded players, and Furihata seems to show some leadership capability.

When they reached their first destination, third string and second string members of the basketball team and players of different sports team were using the work-out gym. The work-out gym was like any other standard gym. Although it was large as the guest lounge, it has the latest gym equipment available from treadmills to yoga balls. Judging by the murmurs of 'Cool!' and 'Wow! Teiko is really rich' from Seirin, Kuroko could guess that they don't have this in their school.

"This is the work-out gym," Kuroko explained as they stood near the entrance of the gym. "Teiko's sports clubs take turn using this facility. On Tuesday and Wednesday afternoons, we have this whole building for ourselves. At Saturdays, anyone is free to use this, since a few sports clubs have mandatory practices on the weekends. This facility is only closed on Sundays and any declared holidays."

"What are those?" Takao said as he pointed to five large cylindrical jars filled with yellow and blue pearls.

"They're scented pearls. Without it, no-one will come to this gym." Kuroko explained.

His companions were confused but when a varsity player passed by them, they immediately understood. Their time for running out of the work-out gym as fast as possible beat the record of the previous visiting track and field team!

After a few minutes, Kuroko and his visitors moved onto the courts. Kuroko briefly explained the string system in Teiko to his visitors. Fukuda thought that the admission to Teiko's basketball team was very competitive and a little harsh. Takao couldn't agree more and commented that Teiko's basketball team was one of the hardest teams to get admitted by, according to a sports article he read. Kuroko thought that the article was a little exaggerated, but then again, the bluenet was admitted through nepotism and the fact that no player has ever had a specialty in passing.

When they arrived at the 1st string gym, Kuroko turned to his visitors before they enter. "This is the first string gym. This is where the regulars practice." He said. He didn't have to say that the Generation of Miracles practice here. It was pretty obvious at Seirin's faces that they knew what lies beyond the doors of the gym. Takao chuckled at their faces.

"The Miracles are just humans like you are! Don't get your boxers in a knot!" Takao jovially commented, although according to his body language, it seemed that Takao was half-lying.

Kuroko ignored it and proceeded to open the gym doors. The moment Kuroko opened the doors of the gym, all of them gaped at the scene before them. Aomine and Kise were having a serious one-on-one match. The ball looked like it was flying from every direction as Aomine used his fast and agile drive while dribbling. The blue-haired Miracle's unorthodox movements were hard to trace and follow, but Kise was able to follow each and every one of them, like he was also using an unorthodox style. When Aomine was about to shoot, Kise was able to knock the ball out from Aomine's hands, before performing a fast turnaround to catch the knocked ball. Kise immediately sprinted towards basket, but he was immediately blocked by Aomine. With a series of dribbles, Kise and Aomine seemed like they were playing a game of tag as the blue-haired Miracle tried to knock the ball from Kise while Kise tried to shield the ball from Aomine. Kise jumped, which was mimicked by Aomine. Kuroko thought that Kise was going to attempt a shoot from the outside, but it turns out it was a fake. Unfortunately for Aomine, Kise landed first. The moment Kise landed he sprinted towards the basket. He was going to dunk it, but Aomine's superhuman speed ousted Kise and the blue-haired Miracle was able to knock the ball. Aomine got his hands on the ball and rushed towards the goal. Kise groaned in annoyance before catching up to Aomine. The two Miracles continued their match, unaware of the watching eyes of Seirin, Takao and Kuroko.

"I-is this the Generation of Miracles?" Furihata exclaimed. "They're…they're…"

"– Monsters." Takao continued, looking at this match with a nostalgic, but painful, recognition. Anyone would be speechless if they saw this incredible match. Kise and Aomine were truly powerful players who did not stay recessive or dominant from the other. It was like the tables kept leaning on each other's side because no side let the other have the upper hand. It was amazing and scary to see Kuroko's brothers unleash their skills like this. This one-on-one match was probably the most intense they've ever seen, but the look on Seirin's and Takao's faces were evidences that watching this match was equally disheartening as it could make anyone look at awe.

Although they were definitely amazed, it is clear from the visitors' expressions that they had accepted that the Generation of Miracles will always be better than them. Kuroko wanted to counter that and tell them every embarrassing story about his brothers, so that Seirin and Takao wouldn't think of his brothers like basketball gods.

It was this look that made his brothers turn basketball into a chore.

"So, these are the General of Miracles, huh…" Kuroko heard Kagami whisper behind him.

When Kuroko looked up to Kagami to explain, he froze. The intense determination and mad excitement in Kagami's ruby eyes and that feral grin caught the bluenet by a surprise. He had never seen anyone look at the Generation of Miracles like that – like _prey_. Instead of sounding amazed, Kagami sounded like he was accepting a silent challenge. For a moment, Kuroko felt that Kagami was excluding an aura similar to a ferocious tiger. Kagami's sudden change of mood was enough for the bluenet to take his eyes away from the match.

But, because Kuroko took his eyes away from the match, he was not able to notice that ball heading towards him. Takao, having a hawk-eye, reacted immediately.

"Kuroko!" he shouted as he pushed Furihata and Fukuda, who were in the line of the fire of the ball, before heading towards Kuroko. Kuroko was only able to turn his head around just in time for a blur of white and red blocked his vision.

Amazingly, Kagami was able to catch the ball that Aomine forcefully knocked from Kise's hand. Kuroko and Takao, who tried to shield Kuroko from the ball's impact, watched in amazement as Kagami held the stray ball in his hand. Kuroko noticed that Kagami's hand was cringing a little, maybe because of the pain, but Kagami didn't look like he was feeling it at all. In fact, that feral expression earlier strengthened. The Seirin regular spun the ball on his finger as if nothing happened.

The people in the gym gaped at him. Takao let out a nervous chuckle and said: "Woah…and he didn't even seem unfazed at all…"

"Yo!" Kagami casually said, though the tone of his voice hinted that he couldn't keep his excitement at bay from any longer. "Mind if I join you guys?"

Aomine and Kise glared at him, although Kise was panting quite a bit heavily. Murasakibara looked at Kagami with a mild interest. Akashi and Midorima gave the red-haired Seirin regular a calculated gaze (although Akashi looked annoyed). Momoi and Hotaru stared at Kagami with some sort of familiarity. The rest of the first string stared at Kagami with confused looks. It was then Kuroko realized that Kagami's declaration sounded too arrogant and that the Seirin regular was attempting to disrupt practice.

Kuroko immediately appeared beside Kagami and jabbed the red-haired's ribs. Kagami crumpled down on the gym floor with the ball and his tough-guy image.

"What was that for?!" he shouted at Kuroko as he clutched his ribs. This person definitely couldn't read the atmosphere, can he?

Kuroko bent down at Kagami's level, ignoring Takao's laughter and Furihata's _"Kagami-san, you're embarrassing us!"_ "Don't get too excited, Kagami-san. Your team has a practice game with us later and it will be very disrespectful to your seniors if you play alone, wouldn't it?" Kuroko murmured.

Kagami seemed to understand, since he nodded meekly. The color of his cheeks was a little worrisome, though. That was the third shade of red he saw on Kagami's face today. When Kuroko helped Kagami up, he offered his hand to the latter. Kuroko was pleasantly surprised about how gentle Kagami held his hand; it was totally uncharacteristic of the Seirin regular, given his outbursts.

"…Thanks." Kagami muttered in a soft tone.

Kuroko nodded in acknowledgement. "Your welcom – "

"Kurokocchi!" Kise exclaimed as he rushed over the bluenet, almost knocking Kagami at the process. The blonde held Kuroko's shoulders as he stood between Kagami and the bluenet. "Are you okay? You almost got hit by the ball there!"

Although Kuroko appreciated the concern, Kise was making Kuroko look bad. Kise patted and checked Kuroko like a mother would check her child. After no injury was found, Kise proceeded to pet Kuroko like the latter was a puppy. Takao looked like he was going to burst out giggling. "Kise-kun, I am fi – "

"Hey! You should say sorry when you almost bumped at someone. That's common courtesy." Kagami boldly intervened.

Kise glared at the Seirin regular before flashing a rather cold smirk. _'This doesn't look good.'_ Kuroko thought. "Eh? And who might you be?"

Before things get escalated, Kuroko jabbed Kise and Kagami, reducing the two tall teens into a whimpering mess at the floor. This seemed to trigger Takao to unleash his giggles. Red-faced and embarrassed, Kuroko turned to the 1st string members and bowed. "I am sorry for the disturbance!" Kuroko said loudly. "We shall depart now! Please continue on with the training!"

And with that, Kuroko pulled Kagami from the gym with a silent Seirin and a laughing Takao from the gym.

"I am…deeply sorry for what happened." Kuroko murmured at Furihata who seemed to be stricken with embarrassment. Kise made Kuroko look like a _child_ in front of a visiting team! "And Takao-san, _please stop laughing."_

"No, no. _We_ are the ones who should be sorry for… _that_ ," Furihata muttered back, emphasizing that ' _that'_ was Kagami. Kagami had somehow made Seirin look a little too full of themselves to a team that won the Winter Cup six times in a row. "O-on the bright side, the rest of the team is already at the platform. Shall we go get them?"

With no other words to say, Kuroko nodded. "Okay."

Behind them, Takao was clutching his ribs as he tried to catch his breath. _"Oh my god, you guys look so_ red _right now! Bwahahahaha!"_

* * *

What Takao said about Seirin being filled with weird people was probably true.

"We are truly sorry for being late!" their coach said. Then a brief pause. "We're also sorry if our _Bakagami_ did something horrible."

" _We are truly sorry!"_ Seirin said in a perfect chorus.

Kuroko stared at the scene before him with a growing confusion. Once Seirin realized that their tour guide was right under their noses, every single one of them arranged themselves from shortest to highest, into a triangular formation , before performing multiple poorly synchronized _dogeza_ while profusely apologizing for their lateness. Poor Kagami was terribly confused about the _dogeza,_ so he had to be smacked by the female bruenette, while Furihata performed the _dogeza_ with a growing red blush (probably from embarrassment). Seeing Seirin like this meant that the team was truly sorry for their faults, but the later they stayed in _dogeza,_ the more embarrassing it feels on Kuroko's side.

While Takao was crying in one corner (for laughing), Kuroko tried to tell Seirin that everything is okay and there is nothing to worry about, and attempted to make them stand from the _dogeza_. It took several minutes to raise each and every one of them from the pavement; their Captain was the hardest one – it was like he was stuck to the ground!

Anyway, after raising everyone from the _dogeza_ (and after Takao finally composed himself), they introduce themselves. Kuroko learned that the female brunette was actually Riko Aida, Seirin's coach, while their Captain was Hyuuga Junpei, a strict but responsible player with a quick temper. The regulars were composed of Izuki Shun, a rather charming player with an un-charming set of jokes (Kuroko cringed at his dogeza joke); Mitobe Rinnosuke, a kind and _very quiet_ player; Tsuchida Satoshi, a polite and straight-forward person of the team; and, of course, Kagami Taiga, one of their newest recruits. One of their regulars, Koganei Shinji, had an accident while he was practicing, which involved a bench and untied shoes, so he had to be rushed the hospital. When Kuroko asked if Koganei was okay, Riko gave him a thumbs up and told him "He'll live."

At Seirin's unification, Takao excused himself, saying that _'Shin-chan needs him'._ Kuroko resisted to scowl as he waved good-bye at the hawk-eye user.

After having the Seirin team registered with IDs, Kuroko led them to their guests longue. It was amusing to see the seniors sport the same reaction as the first-years. Kuroko gave them a brief background about the guests longue and demonstrated how to open the lockers, like what he did with the earlier group. After placing Seirin's things inside the locker rooms, Kuroko led them to the cafeteria where they will be served with their free lunches.

"This is the cafeteria," Kuroko said as he pointed at the wide but empty area. While Seirin may comment on how big the place was compared to theirs, the cafeteria seemed rather boring since this was a weekend. The cafeteria would seem more interesting if there were other people eating, besides them. The bluenet led Seirin to their designated table. "The food will be prepared to you, shortly. Please sit down and take a moments rest. I'll be back af – "

"Wait, you're leaving already?" Kagami suddenly asked, causing Seirin to stare at Kagami and then back at him.

"Well, this is supposed to be Seirin's lu – "

"Kagami-kun has a point. It's too early for you to leave!" Riko said. "Come on, sit down! Koga's not here anyway, and we met you just recently, so why not talk a little bit?" then her sweet tone turned into a cunning one. _'Ah, she reminds me of Akashi-kun…'_ Kuroko thought. "You are _our_ tour guide, right?"

Kuroko couldn't say no to that.

Hesitantly, he sat on the empty chair – Koganei's chair – and settled with Seirin.

Seirin might have been a group of weird people, but they are certainly very nice and accommodating people. They asked questions like what was Kuroko's position, what was Kuroko's hobbies, what was his age, and what was his relation to the Miracles. Kagami almost choked on his food when the bluenet answered he and the Miracles were brothers, and the red-haired Seirin regular immediately asked how Kuroko was related to that 'rude blonde'. Hyuuga's normal disposition immediately turned 180 degrees – "He's in clutch mode" Izuki helpfully supplied – and smacked Kagami for being rude himself. Kuroko assured it was fine, and told them a simple version of his complicated family backstory. Somehow, Kagami was relieved that he and Kise were not related, but he strangely looked like he empathizes with Kuroko's situation, like Kagami has his own brothers who were not related to him. The conversation was cut off when Riko told him he was too thin to be a player and proceeded to give Koganei's lunch and half of her food with Kuroko. Although Kuroko told Riko that he has his own lunch, Riko ignored it and forced the bluenet to eat it like a coach would push his players to train. Riko blatantly told Kuroko the amount of carbohydrates he needed, the daily regimen he should try, and a list of good brands of protein powder. Although the last bit confused the bluenet, Kuroko thanked Riko, which caused Riko to blush, just a little bit. In the middle of their conversations, Izuki had inserted a wonderful array of puns ( _"Have you ever tried to eat a clock, Kuroko? Because it's really_ time consuming!" _"Hyuuga just assaulted me with butter! How_ dairy – _ow!" "Did you know that the roundest knight of King Arthur's round of Knights was Sir_ Circumference?" **[1]** ) which were met with equally wonderful replies ( _"Izuki, no." "IZUKI, WE'RE EATING CAN YOU NOT?!" "Another pun and you will be_ punished – fuck _." "I'm sorry, Kuroko-kun. They're not usually like this during Saturdays.")_. Tsuchida interpreted Mitobe's questions, Kawahara and Fukuda gasped at how little and slow Kagami was eating, and Furihata was muttering quiet apologies at Kuroko for his team's antics.

Kuroko had never felt so engrossed at any social gathering that didn't involve his brothers. Normally, he would've been accompanied by one or two of his brothers in social events, or was the listener in conversations with other people. It has been so long that he was the one who talked during conversations, and it was nice to be the center of attention for once in a while. Seirin were very friendly people and seemed to be genuinely interested of him. Kuroko also felt like he could get along with this team, even though he just met them a few minutes ago. If the heated arguments about playing styles, shoes or athletes, and shared laughter on funny stories were not testaments of their compatibility, then Teiko might as well as lose this year's Winter Cup.

Kuroko was a little sad the lunch had to be over, but he has a schedule to keep. Once Kuroko dropped Seirin off to the guests lounge, he promptly went back to the gym. On his way to the gym, a soda can hit him on the head.

"What the…" Kuroko muttered as he picked the soda can. He looked up.

Kise was waving frantically at Kuroko, while Midorima and Takao stood next to him. Takao was also waving at Kuroko although not as frantic as the blonde's. "Kurokocchi! We're over here!" Kise shouted.

Kuroko blinked at them at surprise and shielded his eyes from the sun to get a clearer inspection of them. "Kise-kun?" he called.

"Come to the rooftop! We have your lunch!" Kise waved Kuroko's lunch box into the air. He heard a faint voice – probably Murasakibara – that said: _"Drop that and you are dead."_

At those words, Kuroko hurriedly climb the stairwells, until he reached the rooftop. When he had arrived, the bluenet was immediately hugged by Kise, who asked him where he was. Before Kuroko could even answer, Akashi instructed Kuroko to join their circle.

Kuroko was pleasantly surprised that his brothers were complete for their lunch meeting, but the pleasant surprise faded gradually when he noticed Takao, Momoi and Hotaru will be joining them. He wasn't saying that he dislikes Takao, Momoi and Hotaru, but lunch meeting was originally a period where all of his brothers – and only his brothers – came to the rooftop to eat lunch, share jokes and stories. Lunch meeting was akin to him as a family gathering. So, naturally, Takao, Momoi or Hotaru shouldn't be here – they weren't family!

Lunch meetings were not intended for him to see Murasakibara talk with Momoi like he wasn't there, or see Takao sit too close to Midorima, or see Akashi share private glances with Hotaru, or see Kise's arms around Momoi, or Aomine's pained expression at Kise's public display of intimacy! Lunch meetings were supposed to be about _their family!_ Not their lovers, or their privates lives!

Never has Kuroko felt so alone, even with his brothers physically present.

"Are you alright, Kuroko-san? You don't look so good…" Takao eventually commented, causing each and everyone's eyes darted on him. "And you haven't touched your lunch, either."

While his brothers' concern was once something he desired for, Kuroko just wanted to be alone and unnoticed for now.

"Oh, it's because I already ate." Kuroko replied. Seeing his everyone's surprised expressions convinced Kuroko that he might have something he shouldn't have said.

"Where? All the stores are closed," Hotaru commented. Then, she gave Kuroko a hard stare. "Unless you ate the meal that was prepared for Seirin. _Kuroko_ , why did you do that?"

For once, Hotaru's anger was able to silence him. Takao noticed Kuroko's distress and was able to cover him up. "If Seirin insisted then Kuroko-san can't refuse, right? One of Seirin's members was missing anyway!" Takao helpfully supplied. "Right, Kuroko-san?"

It took a moment for Kuroko to compose himself enough to speak "I…Yes. Aida-san insisted I join them, since I was their tour guide after all…" Kuroko said.

Hotaru continued to stare at him disappointedly before she relented. She sighed. "…Don't do it again. You're supposed to be an escort, and escort's number one rule is to _not eat_ their guest's food. If they're very insistent, reject them politely. Make them know your place."

"If you're so troubled about it, why didn't you act as Seirin's escort?" Aomine said, condescendingly. Momoi tried to hush him down, but Aomine ignored it. "Wasn't it supposed to be your job?"

Hotaru's face bloomed an unhealthy shade of red. "It was – "

" – my idea of sending Tetsuya as Seirin's escort." Akashi finished. The red-haired looked at Aomine. "If you dislike the idea, complain it to me," and then at Kuroko. "And Tetsuya. Hotaru has a valid point. You were simply an escort and you have your own food; you should've politely rejected them."

If there was any other way for Kuroko to feel even worse about himself, it was being scolded by Akashi. To be honest, he would've thought Akashi would pardon him like the red-haired would do every time Kuroko does something wrong, like with Nigou. He never expected Akashi to look at him with cold, steely eyes.

Kuroko felt like he was being smothered and suffocated in here, with them. The lunch in his hands grew cold.

He needed to get out of this place.

"Excuse me, I think I'll buy a Pocari downstairs." Kuroko quickly said before sprinting out of the rooftop.

"But there's a vending machine righ – " was all he heard before he was gone.

**OOOOoooOOOO**

Insert coin. Press the button. Wait for the bottle.

After a few mechanic clicks and rattles, the Pocari bottle dropped into the dispenser. Kuroko took the bottle, but he didn't feel like opening or drinking it. He felt stupid for buying it in the first place. Honestly, he just felt sitting in the gap between these two vending machines and enjoy the silence.

But, he didn't.

Kuroko lightly hit his head on the wall behind him. He hated how he was treated like a criminal earlier! It wasn't as if he didn't try to reject Seirin's offer! He just thought it would've been impolite to leave them while they insisted he join them! He groaned quietly as he remembered Hotaru's hard stare and Akashi's calculated look. They didn't even give him time to explain _his_ side of the story. Kise, Midorima, Murasakibara and Momoi looked at the conversation with concern, but they decided not to intervene. He felt a little betrayed at that. Only Aomine and Takao were brave enough to support Kuroko! And Takao wasn't even part of this family!

He mentally looked at his brothers with great disappointment. But, Kuroko looked at himself with the most disappointment.

Even if you look at the situation in different angles, it was Kuroko who was wrong. He ate his guest's food and made himself look an idiot. He genuinely felt guilty, but he didn't appreciate how the others reacted to it.

He didn't appreciate how his brothers remained quiet as Hotaru pressed him into the searing pit called guilt. Maybe he wanted to be _defended_ , even if he knew he was wrong.

Kuroko brought his knees close to his chest. _'Ugh,'_ he thought. _'I'm getting too spoiled_.'

His thoughts were interrupted when a familiar voice had come through. Kuroko looked intriguingly at Kagami as the latter shifted backwards and forwards, as if to look for something. In a weird, sadistic way, Kagami's struggle was comical to Kuroko. But then again, Kuroko hated seeing anyone struggle, so he decided to reveal himself to the red-haired Seirin regular.

"Hello." Kuroko said, causing Kagami to give a high-pitch yelp, jump in the air and collapse in a near-by bush. Kagami's head turned around, only to find Kuroko across him.

"Hello." Kuroko repeated. Kagami continued to stare at him. "I didn't think you were a very jumpy person."

"B-Because I'm not!" Kagami shouted, a blush forming on his cheeks. "And how the hell did you get _there_?!"

"I was here the whole time."

Kagami let out an annoyed groan before collapsing his head onto the bush. It took mere seconds for Kagami to scramble out of the bush, breaking twigs and squashing leaves under his heavy weight. Kuroko resisted the urge to chuckle at the Seirin regular.

"Are you alright?" Kuroko asked.

"Just peachy," Kagami grumbled as he scratched the back of his neck. "ThoughImayhavelostmyID."

Kuroko blinked at him. "What?"

If it was even possible, Kagami glowed a brighter shade of red. "I lost my ID," he said. "You know, the things you use to open the lockers."

"Oh," A pause. Then he looked at Kagami incredulously. "That's a serious problem. Why didn't you tell this to me before?"

"I barely even noticed it. When we got back at the longue, I realized it was gone."

"When did you last see it?"

"Probably at the 1st string gym…"

"Okay," Kuroko said before he left his comfortable spot between the vending machines. "I'll look for it. If it's there, then I know where to find it."

"Y-you sure?"

"I have sharp eyes. You can trust me." Kuroko said. ' _It's the perfect excuse not to go back upstairs,'_ Kuroko thought. "I'll give it to you as soon as I can. For now, you should go back – "

"No!" Kagami interjected. "I mean," he looked so sheepish. "I'll help you look for it. The more eyes, the better, yeah?"

Kuroko stared at him. He didn't expect that from Kagami at all. "…what about your warm-up?"

"I'll do my warm-up when we find it." he replied.

"Ah…Well…if you insisted."

Kagami broke out a grin. "Okay, let's go!"

Kuroko blinked a few times before he followed the red-haired Seirin player, making sure the latter won't get lost.

He didn't expect that grin from Kagami, either.

**OOOOoooOOOO**

If you lost anything inside the first string gym, most likely you'll find that lost item in the locker room. Even if you haven't stepped in the locker room.

"You're not good at reading kanji, are you?" Kuroko said as he noticed Kagami's scrunched up expression when he tried to read the 'List of Rules' posted inside the locker room.

"Er, yeah," Kagami sheepishly replied. "I was raised in America. I learned Japanese there, but I barely got anything written in Japanese to read, so my reading skills are really rusty. When I came here, I tried practicing reading as soon as I could."

That caught Kuroko by surprise. "You lived in America?" So, Takao wasn't kidding when he said Kagami was a foreigner.

"Yeah, until last year. I moved out," Kagami replied. "I wanted to study highschool in Japan, to go back to my roots. My dad couldn't come with me, so he enrolled me in Seirin where a student's dorm was provided."

"Oh," he paused. "So, about what Takao-san said – "

Kagami blushed. "I'd never seen a train over the water before, okay! It was – "

" – scary," Kuroko continued, smiling. "I know the feeling. Anyone's first time riding the Teiko Express is nerve-racking," he said as he remembered his first time. "I doubt no-one wasn't scared in their first time riding Teiko Express. During my first time, I opted to stand since I didn't think it was a good idea to sit near the windows. The sound of rattles and splashes made me feel queasy, and I almost threw up because I was so nervous. I tried to think optimistically, but I couldn't shake the thought that we were miles away from land and a derailed train means certain death," Kagami visibly flinched. "But, once I got past the rational fears and negative thoughts, riding Teiko Express was a very delightful experience."

Kuroko could never forget his first time. Although Teiko Academy was one of the sought-for schools in Japan, he had second thoughts of going to that school because of Teiko Express. Kuroko thought it was absurd to put a school in an island near Tokyo bay and to make a bullet train the only method to reach it. Nonetheless, no-one seemed to question this freaking logic. Staring into miles of sea made boarding into the train one of the most difficult things he did. But, his brothers made him feel that everything was going to be alright. Murasakibara held his right hand the entire time while Aomine let Kuroko lean on him for support. Midorima, who chose to sit, reminded them that they were blessed with good luck and even lied about Kuroko's fortune forecast just so the bluenet could feel comfortable. Kise kept starting small talks, so Kuroko could get distracted from his negative thoughts. And Akashi…

_12-year old Kuroko Tetsuya flinched as the windows of the train rattled for the umpteenth time. His whole body was sensitive – he could feel every little bump and shake of this train, and hear every splash of the waves beneath him. He gripped Murasakibara's hands as he tried to push the negative thoughts away. Kise's chatters were just making him more jumpy. The tense atmosphere inside the compartment was not helping his nerves._

" _Tetsuya," Akashi called softly. "I want to show you something." Then, the eldest brother pushed Kise from his seat._

 _Kise stood up from his seat, albeit reluctantly ("That was_ my _seat!") and Akashi patted the now empty space beside him. The thought of moving just made Kuroko's nerves go hay-wire. He shook his head._

" _Come now, Tetsuya. There's no need to be afraid if I'm beside you," Akashi said. "I'll catch you if you fall. I promise."_

_Aomine snickered about how scared Kuroko was. Kuroko scowled at Aomine before moving beside Akashi, wanting to prove Aomine wrong – whatever his older brother was thinking. The red-haired smiled at Kuroko's obedience before he slid the window open and pointed outside._

_Kuroko paled. Does Akashi want him to get near the freaking window?! He shook his head furiously at the thought. He doesn't want to fall out of the train. He doesn't know how to swim!_

" _It will be alright," Akashi coaxed as he held Kuroko's hand, disrupting Kuroko's line of thought. "Just look."_

_Kuroko pursed his lips. Although he was scared, Akashi looked calm like there was nothing be to be afraid of. It comforted him, a little bit. He looked at the window then back at Akashi. If Akashi said it was alright, then there's nothing to worry about, right? Slowly, he peeked his head out of the window and looked at the direction where Akashi pointed at._

_Kuroko's eyes widened._

_Before his sight was the glittery expanse of Tokyo. The buildings, the houses, the shore, the sea shimmered like a mirage as sunlight slowly descended onto the city. The beauty of Tokyo urged Kuroko to look up into the sky, where it was nothing but a dome with a clear shade of blue. Sea gulls almost hit Kuroko as they flew along the train. The bluenet was in awe of the scenery before him. Kuroko wouldn't have pulled his head in if it weren't for Akashi pulling him back._

_His brothers snickered at his hair, which was flying at every direction. Midorima simply frowned before fixing he proceeded to fix the bluenet's hair for the latter._

_Akashi seemed to have noticed the look of fascination in Kuroko's eyes. "Beautiful, isn't it?" he said. "There's nothing to be afraid of on something that's beautiful."_

" _Are you scared?"_

_Kuroko shook his head._

_Please by Kuroko's answer, Akashi intertwined his fingers into Kuroko's and Kuroko was never scared of riding Teiko Express ever since._

"Uh…" Kagami said, snapping Kuroko from his memory. "Are you okay?" the Seirin regular asked.

Kuroko nodded. "Yes, just reliving an old memory, that's all," he replied. He coughed, indicating that he wanted to change the subject. "If you don't mind, I know some books that are for beginner readers. They might help you polish your reading skills."

Kagami seemed a little bit surprised at the flow of the conversation. "Well, what books do you recommend?" Kagami asked as he followed the bluenet deep into the locker room.

"The book 'Star Apple' is a good choice, but it's a children's book. On the other hand, 'The Night on The Galactic Road' uses a lot of simple kanji, but it has a great story," Kuroko explained. "I can lend you my copies of those books, if you want."

"…Thanks…I would really appreciate that," Kagami replied, his face flushing again. "But, why are we in your locker room again?"

"We have this rule that any found item that wasn't claimed will be put in our _Lost and Found_ Locker," Kuroko spotted the locker he was looking for and smiled. "Ah, here it is."

The Lost and Found locker was only made distinct from other lockers by the piece of bond paper that says 'Lost and Found' attached to it. Unlike any other locker, this locker wasn't guarded by a number code or a lock. It was an unwritten rule that no-one should ever use an item inside the Lost and Found locker unless it was theirs, or it was one year old. This way, the regulars are able to practice honesty and people of lost items will easily find their precious belongings. So far, Kuroko has never heard anyone stealing from the Lost and Found locker.

When he opened the said locker, he blinked in surprise. Kuroko didn't expect so many things inside the locker. At the upper shelf of the locker were folded clothes. There was a magazine on top of it. At the second shelf were five tennis balls and a can of soda (probably expired). Beside it was a pair of shoes, but then Kuroko corrected himself, because these shoes were not a pair. One was a sneaker and the other one was a rubber shoe. The lower shelf had the most number of items. For some reason, the lower shelf has a lot of empty spray cans, tangled ID laces, and a toy snake. There was also a jar of a preserved frog specimen in the corner. Underneath the sea of tangled ID laces, Kuroko spotted Nijimura-senpai's _Fire Emblem: Sacred Stones_ cartridge. A wave of nostalgia briefly hit Kuroko, before he focused on searching for Kagami's lost ID.

"Ew…" Kagami said as he stared at the jarred frog. "Why do you have that in there?"

"I honestly don't know," Kuroko replied. "Some things may not be worth knowing for." Then, he paused. "But I think it's one of our sacrifices. Every year, we burn little animals as a sacrifice to our secret underground temple, so we'd win the Winter Cup."

Kagami stared at him in disbelief and a growing fear. Kuroko added a grin to complete the effect. Kagami visibly flinched at that.

"I'm _kidding,"_ Kuroko said. "It's called a joke."

It took a few seconds for Kagami to sink that in. "Oh," he nervously said. "Ahahaha. That was terrible."

"Is it? Well, I was never really good at making jokes."

"I just think you have a sadistic sense of humor."

"And you are very gullible."

After shuffling through the lost items, Kuroko was able to find Kagami's ID. He handed the ID back to Kagami. "Here," the bluenet said. "Take care of it, okay? If you get this lost, you'll have to pay a fine of three hundred dollars."

Kagami looked at him. Kuroko stared back.

"Oh, _oh!"_ Kagami said, sheepishly. _"_ You weren't joking this time."

Kuroko resisted to chuckle at Kagami's antics. "IDs like that don't fall from the sky. Of course Teiko has to charge a huge fine for it."

"It's not a huge fine, its _overkill!_ "

Kuroko shrugged. "It's a way of making money from visitors." Kagami gave him the stink-eye.

"I am never taking my eyes off this ID again," Kagami said. Then, he smirked sarcastically at the bluenet. "You're never gonna get any money from me."

Kuroko gave an equally sarcastic smirk. "We'll just see about that."

After getting his ID back, Kuroko and Kagami exited the gym. Kuroko led Kagami as far as where they met earlier before Kagami decided he is fine on his own.

"Thanks a bunch," Kagami said. "I must've interrupted something important," the red-haired looked at the space between the vending machines, where he saw Kuroko. "What were you doing there anyway?" Kagami asked.

Kuroko shrugged. "I was just rearranging my thoughts, that's all. I wasn't doing anything important."

"Oh…well then… Take care I guess. I wouldn't really sit on that space if I were you. Vending machines can ground you," Kuroko stared at the Seirin regular in confusion. "I got grounded by the vending machine when I was a kid. Not a good experience."

Kuroko resisted the urge to laugh at the thought of Kagami being grounded by a vending machine. It made him curious as to what Kagami was like as a child. "I'll…take note of that."

Kagami nodded before saying a final farewell and sprinting off to the guests longue. Kuroko waved at the red-haired as the latter disappeared from his sight.

Kuroko smiled. At least he felt a little better now, thanks to Kagami.

"Kuro-chin! There you are!" The sudden voice of Murasakibara echoed throughout his core. "We were looking everywhere for you! I also brought your lunch." The purple-haired Miracle gave the bluenet the latter's lunch. Kuroko looked at Murasakibara, bewildred.

"Ah, thank you." Kuroko said as he took his lunch from Murasakibara. "What are you doing here?"

Murasakibara looked at Kuroko incredulously. "I was looking for you." He repeated. Then, he stared at Kuroko and then to the direction where Kagami ran. He looked back at the bluenet. "Did something happen?" he asked. "I thought you bought your Pocari?"

Kuroko realized that his Pocari was gone. He might have left it in the locker rooms. Ah, darn it! And he was feeling like drinking it, too! "Ah. Well, one of the players in Seirin lost his ID and so I helped him find it. We found his ID in the Lost and Found locker," Kuroko explained. "I must've forgotten my Pocari at the locker room."

Murasakibara stared at him like there was a rice or bread crumb on his face. It made Kuroko feel conscious. "Is there…something anything on my face?"

"No...It's nothing," Murasakibara replied. The purple-haired giant held Kuroko's hand. "Aka-chin told us to gather at the gym for a warm-up just a few moments ago."

"Oh." Was the only thing Kuroko could say when Murasakibara briskly pulled him and led him to the gym. A brief flash of pain racked at his joints and hands as Murasakibara walked in a fast pace, pulling Kuroko with a force that could hurt someone as small as the bluenet. Kuroko kept quiet about his pain and matched Murasakibara's pace.

A few seconds later, Murasakibara slowed his pace.

"So, what did you do with Seirin, exactly?" Murasakibara asked. Then he paused. "During lunch?"

Kuroko was caught off-guard by Murasakibara's question. It was rare to see Murasakibara interested with other teams before, especially when he hasn't met them yet. "Well, they asked me about my position in the team then our conversations went towards basketball. Why do you ask?"

"…Nothing. Just curious, mainly because Taika-chin got mad about that," Kuroko pursed his lips at the memory. "But, don't make a big deal about it because Taika-chin is always like that whenever visitors come around."

"Oh," Remembering the memory, Kuroko sighed. "Sorry if I didn't come back as intended. You must've been worried."

Murasakibara looked up to the sky in thought. "Hmmm…Not really. I know that Kuro-chin can handle himself. Although, I did get a bit irritated," Murasakibara confessed. "Lunch meetings were supposed to be a family thing, right? I'm just sad you chose to skip this one."

At those words, Kuroko flared up with anger. ' _Chose to skip_ '? He didn't choose to skip! He was a rookie escort who was doing Hotaru's job – her _only_ job, he wanted to press – and he was only doing what escorts were supposed to do by fulfilling Seirin's request! This lunch meeting mattered to Kuroko like a child mattered to a mother, so Murasakibara or any of his brothers should never remind him how important lunch meetings were. To be honest, it should be Kuroko who were reminding them that lunch meetings were a family thing, because Murasakibara and the others let outsiders into their family gathering! How nonsensical and insensitive was that?! How could they taint such an important family bond with these people?!

Before Kuroko could speak to explain the exact situation, Aomine spotted and ran towards them. "Tetsu!" he said as he hugged the bluenet, who looked at Aomine in surprise. "Where the heck did you go? I even found your Pocari at the locker room!"

As Aomine buried his head onto the crook of Kuroko's neck, the ember of anger inside Kuroko's belly was extinguished. The little desperate tone in Aomine's voice indicated that something happened between Kise and Momoi when Kuroko disappeared. The younger bluenet felt a little bit guilty for leaving his partner. "I'm sorry, Aomine-kun." He said. "It won't happen again." ' _I won't leave you again. Promise.'_ "And thank you for covering me up when Taikawa-san was mad at me." He whispered so Murasakibara won't hear.

"Whatever, you dork," Aomine replied. "Are you okay now, though?" _I don't need to kick Taikawa's ass?_

"Yeah, I'm okay." _No need to._

Murasakibara looked at them with a growing annoyance. "Ugh. Stop rubbing sweat onto Kuro-chin, it's disgusting," Murasakibara retorted. "I'm going ahead."

Aomine gave the finger to Murasakibara, who stuck his tongue out at him. When Murasakibara was out of the vicinity, Aomine let go of Kuroko.

"Sometimes Murasakibara just grates on my nerves," Aomine murmured. "But seriously, why did you go to the locker room?" From his pocket, Aomine pulled out the Pocari and gave it to Kuroko. "Did you hide there until Taikawa was gone?"

Kuroko glared at the older brother before taking a sip of his Pocari. "I helped someone from Seirin find his ID. It was in the Lost and Found locker all along." He replied.

Unlike Murasakibara, Aomine didn't give a strange reaction. Aomine nonchalantly shrugged and put his arms on the back of his head. "Are they decent though? Because I don't want to face another team who doesn't have nothing to show-off."

Kuroko furrowed his eyebrows at Aomine's rude remark. "They're very decent," he said, remembering Kagami. "I think you'll find them quite charming."

* * *

After a rigorous work-out, Teiko and Seirin, who was escorted by Hotaru this time, prepared themselves for the practice game. The score boards were all set, reserve balls were brought out, and the referee was just waiting for both teams to finish their strategy meeting. While Seirin was animatedly discussing about their battle plans, Teiko's team was lax.

"Seirin is known for their run-and-gun tactic. They also have an impressive offensive power." Momoi said. "The most dangerous out of all of them is Hyuuga Junpei because he can shoot from the outside and inside, and is very agile compared to an average player. And then, there's Kagami Taiga."

"To secure the first quarter, we need to take control of the pacing," Hotaru explained. "So, what I propose is…"

As Hotaru explained her suggested tactic, Kuroko looked at his brothers. Out of all of them, Akashi and Midorima were the only ones who were attentively listening. Murasakibara was looking at Seirin indifferently. Aomine already looked bored, and Kise was tapping his fingers impatiently. Kuroko frowned at them. He hoped that they would take this match seriously. He also held his previous expectations of Seirin during this match.

"…Izuki Shun has an eagle eye that can see the positions of the players in court, but it has a blind spot," Hotaru continued. "I think Kuroko-kun can – "

"I would like Tetsuya to play at the very last quarter," Akashi interrupted. "As much as possible, I don't want to reveal Teiko's Trump Card to Seirin. Especially if she's watching." Akashi's heterochromatic eyes flitted towards the coach of Seirin, Riko Aida. Riko Aida seems to be glancing at their bench every now and then. "We'll take on Seirin by ourselves for the first three quarters."

Hotaru pursed her lips as she looked at her clipboard, which had her propose strategy on it. Then, at Seirin and at Kuroko. Finally, she closed her eyes and sighed. "Alright. Midorima, your mark will be Izuki." Then, the referee whistled, and it was time to begin the game. The playing players lined up inside the courts.

On the side of Teiko was Akashi, Midorima, Kise, Murasakibara, and Aomine. On the side of Seirin was Hyuuga, Izuki, Tsuchida, Mitobe, and Furihata. While the brunette was already scared out of his wits, Aomine wasn't making it better by continuing to stare at Furihata in disbelief. Kuroko resisted the urge to march right to Aomine and give the latter an Ignite Pass Kai for being so rude.

With the respective players on their positions, the referee threw the ball up into the air as he let out a loud whistle.

The ball landed into the hands of Seirin. After being blocked by Aomine, Furihata passed the ball to Izuki. Izuki easily drove past Midorima's blind spot and performed a fake, so he could easily pass the ball towards Hyuuga, who performed a magnificent three-point shoot as Izuki blocked Akashi. The first points land to Seirin. While Hotaru and the rest of the Teiko club members groaned, Kuroko stared at Aomine.

Aomine could've easily stolen the ball from Furihata. Why was he going easy?

On the other hand, Hyuuga and Izuki gave each other high-fives before returning to their posts for the rebound.

"Ryouta, Daiki, stop slacking off!" Akashi said. "You two still have to perform your quota!"

"What?! But this is a practice game!"

"You've got to be kidding me!"

Akashi gave Kuroko a brief glance before taking his sights to his two other brothers. "Take this practice game as one of the matches in the Winter Cup. Show no mercy."

With that, Midorima prepared for the rebound. The Seirin team looked at Midorima, expecting the green-haired Miracle to pass to his nearest teammate, Akashi. But, what Midorima did was unthinkable.

Midorima prepared for a shooting position before releasing the ball into the air. The orange ball made a magnificent curve before dropping into the basket with no hesitation. Seirin merely gaped at the bouncing ball on their side of the court.

Out came the excited cry and cheer of Teiko (Amidst that, Murasakibara childishly muttered: "Show-off").

"Go Shin-chan!" Takao cheered as he merrily plopped himself beside Kuroko, who looked at him in surprise. "Mind if I sit here?"

Kuroko blinked before he nodded. Hotaru or Momoi didn't seem to mind that a non-player (non-club member, no less) sat on the player's bench, anyway. Silence enveloped between them as they both watched Seirin's comeback against Teiko.

When Aomine got passed by Izuki, who used a fake against the blue-haired Miracle, Takao piped up. "You notice it too, right? Aomine-san isn't using his full potential."

As Izuki tried to pass Hyuuga, Akashi simply knocked and stole the ball from the eagle-user's hand. In an instant, Seirin was on defensive as the Generation of Miracles went on offensive. Furihata tried to block Akashi, but Akashi simply drove past the bruenette. In a series of movements, Akashi made Mitobe trip on his own feet as the red-haired executed a quick but smooth shot. The ball went in and the crowd went wild.

Kuroko clenched his fists as he watched Aomine look at the match with a bored expression. It was unfair, for Seirin and for Aomine, to handicap himself in a match just because he believes that the opposing team wouldn't be able to take it.

And he couldn't do anything about it.

"I wonder what would happen if Seirin suddenly unleashes their trump card," Takao interjected, snapping Kuroko away from his reverie. Kuroko looked at Takao with great confusion. Takao simply smirked at him. "I'm sure you've heard this before, but there's a rumor going-on about this player in Seirin who was at the level of the Generation of Miracles. He was anonymously dubbed as 'The Miracle who never joined the Generation of Miracles'," He paused. "Now, this is just a hunch, but I think the rumors are true – and he is just sitting idly at the bench, waiting for his turn to test the Generation of Miracles."

The Generation of Miracles scored another three points. His brothers went back to their positions as Seirin prepared for another rebound.

Kuroko followed Takao's line of sight. Past the dribbling ball and the active players was a player with red eyes and red hair, who looked at the Generation of Miracles with a feral excitement. He held the ID that Kuroko found not too long ago.

No doubt, it was Kagami Taiga.

For a second, Aomine glanced at Kuroko. The tanned-teen expected his partner to be looking at him, cheering his brothers on. Instead, he found his brother looking at one of the benched players. Said benched player was staring at him and his brothers, as if he was offering a challenge. Aomine narrowed his eyes.

"Daiki, focus!" Akashi called out. "Now is not the time."

Aomine looked away. There was a growing irritation in his stomach.

**OOOOoooOOOO**

The three quarters passed like a mighty breeze. Surprisingly, Seirin was a very competitive team, and was able to handle itself against the Generation of Miracles during the first quarter. But, when Aomine started playing actively during the second, Seirin was totally on defensive. During half time, both teams rested at their separated benches. Takao opted to sit somewhere else when the half-time started. At the third quarter, Aomine became lax again, but Seirin was not able to perform their offensive tactics because of Akashi's Emperor Eye and Midorima's three pointers. Seirin called a time-out after the third quarter. Currently, the score was 15 – 51, with Teiko leading the game.

Momoi handed them refreshments and towels. Hotaru stood before all of them with an annoyed expression on her face.

"All of you have gone soft," she declared "Except for Midorima-kun and Seijuuro-san, the rest of you are not playing seriously."

Receiving no reaction from the Generation of Miracles, Momoi continued. "Seirin substituted Player 12 with Player 15 during the second quarter. At the third quarter, Player 15 was substituted with Player 13. It's obvious in this pattern that they're reserving their trump card until the next quarter. There's a high chance that they will change their line-up once they show their trump card."

"Chances are, they will change their line-up into a full-court man-to-man defense or adopt their run-and-gun play. Either way, Murasakibara –" By mentioning his name, Murasakibara started listening "– needs to pay his full attention this time since Seirin's target is obviously you. We will have to do a slow pace in the first few minutes of the quarter." Hotaru said.

"Aren't they getting a little too ambitious targeting Murasakibara like that?" Kise chided.

"Murasakibara has not moved from his spot and you let players get pass you. Of course, they'll think that way!" Hotaru exclaimed. "Start paying attention to the game!" She then looked at the tanned-teen beside Kise. "You too, Aomine."

Kise rolled his eyes. Aomine just sighed.

Hotaru was visibly ticked off by the forwards' action. "Anyway, as planned, Kuroko-kun will be – "

"There's no need to." Aomine intervened. Kuroko stared at Aomine in betrayal.

Aomine didn't seem to notice it as he stared at a certain red-head in the Seirin bench. At those navy blue eyes, Kuroko's betrayed expression turned into a confused one.

His partner was staring at Seirin like the opposing team had done something to piss him off. Before Kuroko could question it, the whistle sounded and the game was resumed.

**OOOOoooOOOO**

Hotaru and Momoi's suspicions were confirmed. Player 13, Fukuda, was substituted with Kagami, who sported jersey number 10. While his teammates looked exhausted, Kagami looked like he was born to play this match. It was amusing to see a player who had an intense fiery determination when faced by the Generation of Miracles. Kuroko wondered what kind of skills Kagami has.

When Kagami entered the court, Kise started glaring daggers at the red-haired Seirin regular. Kagami seemed to be oblivious to it as he continued to display his feral grin. "Let's have a fun match, shall we?" Kagami declared as he stared at Aomine, who looked at him indifferently. But, it was clear in Aomine's eyes that he was very, _very_ irritated.

"Let the third quarter begin!" The referee shouted. He tossed the ball to the air as he let a loud whistle.

Aomine and Kagami jumped at the same time to reach the ball, but Kagami's high jump enabled him to get the ball. The moment Kagami landed, Kagami sprinted towards the basket, with Kawahara blocking Aomine. Kagami's speed surprised Midorima and Kise, who were too stunned to react to Kagami's drive. Murasakibara prepared to knock the ball out of Kagami's hand as Kagami drew closer.

But, what Kagami did shocked all of them.

Kagami Taiga jumped from the free-throw line, stunning Murasakibara on his place, before smashing the ball right into the basket. Akashi and Murasakibara gaped as Kagami landed on his two feet, like that sort of jump was nothing extraordinary. The Seirin team exploded with cheers.

Even Kuroko was stunned at that.

What kind of jump was that?!

Akashi's eyes narrowed. "Focus!" He shouted. "Don't let that destroy the pace. Stay on the pla – "

"Screw the plan!" Aomine shouted. "Let me handle him." Akashi looked at Player 10 and then back at Aomine. The red-haired narrowed his eyes as he stared at the scoreboard. He let out a huge sigh.

"Fine. When he gets the ball, you handle it." Akashi said before Midorima shot his outrageous three-pointers from the line.

When it was Seirin's turn to make a rebound, Aomine instantly appeared in front of Kagami, who held the ball. One look from their eyes says everything. Aomine was asking for a one-on-one against Kagami. Kagami seems to accept the silent challenge as the red-haired teen let out a feral grin.

Seirin and Teiko instantly divided to the corners, with both their Aces doing a show-down at the center of the court.

Kuroko looked at Aomine with disbelief.

"Is Aomine serious? Is he choosing this game to challenge Kagami Taiga in a freaking one-on-one match?" Hotaru exclaimed.

' _He can't be,'_ Kuroko thought as he watched his brother toy around Kagami, who can barely keep up with Aomine's fast movements. Kagami tripped and Aomine took this chance to dunk the ball in Seirin's basket, using a stronger force than Kagami's earlier dunk.

Akashi and the others simply went back to their positions while Aomine looked like he wasn't done with Kagami just yet. Their Captain told them to focus since the game wasn't over yet. The Seirin team snapped out from their trance before forming into their previous formation. His brothers returned to their formation, with the exception of Aomine who seemed to go rogue. Akashi looked like he was annoyed by the bluenette's actions, but he chose to ignore it.

From that point in the quarter, Kuroko watched Aomine play against Seirin like they were nothing but paper dolls in front of him while the rest of his brothers would only shoot and score if the ball was on their hands. No-one passed to each other, no-one helped each other, no-one displayed a sense of teamwork. Even Akashi, who was supposed to act as their point guard, basically gave up by scoring on his own to fulfill their quotas. It was as if the Miracles were also against themselves!

Then it dawned to him. This wasn't a Teiko VS. Seirin match for his brothers; His brothers were fighting against each other in this match with Seirin as mere obstacles in the way.

It was horrifying to see the people he respected and the sport he – _they_ – loved turn vile and malicious in an instant. It was even more horrifying to see the stricken, lost eyes of the Seirin players as they tried to go against the Generation of Miracles, even to the last minutes of the quarter.

* * *

In the end, the Generation of Miracles won with a whooping score of 17 – 71

If the score wasn't heart-wrenching enough, then the margin was and how the game was won.

Seirin thanked Teiko for hosting this practice game, but Kuroko felt like there was nothing to thank when all they did was crush their morale and make them look like idiots.

Kuroko volunteered to send them until the train station. Akashi approved as long as he stayed to clean the gym.

The walk to the Teiko platform was awfully silent. Hyuuga or Izuki won't bicker like before, Furihata won't start small talks with him, and Kagami tailed behind them. He could see Riko tear up a little, but he didn't want to risk to point it out.

When they reached the platform, Riko and Hyuuga offered him a small smile. "Thanks for putting up with us," Riko said. "Your brothers sure are basketball monsters."

"They are." Kuroko agreed, but in this case, his brothers weren't monsters because of their skill – it was because of how they treated Seirin like that. The bluenet clenched his fists.

Seeing Kuroko silent, it was Riko who spoke. "Well then, take care of yourself, Kuroko-kun. And I hope we meet again."

After a series of waves and short farewells, the Seirin team boarded the train to Tokyo, leaving their bright enthusiasm and crushed morale in Teiko.

Kuroko racked a sob. He tried to compose himself, restrain his anger, but he can't. After what his brothers did to Seirin, he just couldn't take it anymore. All his bottled-up emotions suddenly surged to his eyes like a raging waterfall.

How could the people he respected and held affections for act that way!?

How could he have tolerated this quietly for so many years?

Well, he isn't tolerating this any longer. He couldn't stand see his brothers act that way. Kuroko wiped his tears away with his arm and calmed himself. No good would come from letting his emotions get the best of him. He will talk to Akashi about this and make sure the necessary changes in their family will be made.

As Kuroko headed to the gym, the skies gradually turned grey.

**OOOOoooOOOO**

"Akashi-kun! We need to talk!" Kuroko called quite loudly, causing the remaining club members to look at him with surprise. Even his brothers looked at him with shock on how he called Akashi's name. Kuroko paid no heed on the other people inside the gym – paid no heed on Momoi and Kise, paid no heed on Midorima and Takao, paid no heed at Hotaru's dark glare, paid no heed at how Murasibakara's nonchalance, _paid no heed to them at all –_ as he marched towards Akashi. "We need to talk." He repeated. "Right now."

Akashi blinked at Kuroko with a surprise. Never has anyone seen the phantom sixth man call out to their captain like that. "Alright," the red-haired said. He gave the Teiko members a hard glare before the latter scampered off to clean the gym. "Let's go somewhere private."

Kuroko nodded before he and Akashi left the gym together.

The whole Teiko club looked at their retreating forms with flabbergasted expressions.

"W-Was Kurokocchi mad?" Kise asked, perturbed. "Oh _god_ , he's not mad at _us_ , is he?"

Momoi pursed her lips. Seeing Kuroko like that was bad news.

Aomine attempted to follow them, only to be hit with a flying dustpan from Hotaru.

"Get to work, all of you!" she exclaimed.

**OOOOoooOOOO**

Kuroko and Akashi settled at one of the kiosks at the garden plaza. The kiosk was made with cement while its roof with red tiles. The flat ledges of the kiosk walls served as the seats while a table made of carved, polished stone stood at the center of the kiosk. Since the kiosk was in the garden plaza, a canopy of Acacia blossoms stood behind them while bushes of pink camellias and azalea flowers surrounded the kiosk. These bushes were arranged alternatively. Beds of ambrosia flowers and sweet pea flowers flanked at each side of the kiosk. The pathway to the kiosk was highlighted with a line of striped carnations. The beauty of these flowers and this place would've stood out, if only the skies were clearer and the circumstances of this private meeting were different.

Akashi stared at the bluenet with a growing curiosity, while Kuroko reciprocated it with a heated glare.

"What do you want to talk about?" Akashi asked. The red-haired's concerned tone of voice almost melted Kuroko's anger away, but this time, he relented. This time, he wouldn't fall for his brother's sweet words and kind gestures.

"Why did you do that to Seirin?" Kuroko began. "Why did you _toy_ them like that? You promised me that all of you were going to fight fair and square! Why did you treat the game like it was some kind _new game_ between all of you? Seirin…They…You broke their spirits and morale!"

Akashi's eyes narrowed. "Do not accuse me of doing such things, Tetsuya. I played as hard as I could in that practice game. Daiki, on the other hand– "

"Then why did you let Aomine-kun do such a thing! If you scolded him, or, or told him not to do it, then he would've never done that to Seirin!"

"Daiki is not a child to be scolded – "

"But, you were supposed to act like the eldest brother of our family! You were supposed to act as our good role model! But, you basically showed me, showed us, a bad example by tolerating Aomine-kun's – "

" _Enough_!" Akashi shouted. It was obvious in the red-haired's eyes that he was barely containing his anger. "Tetsuya, I do not know why you thought it was a good idea for suddenly accusing me of these assumptions, but you are starting to grate into my nerves. Yes, I admit that I tolerated Daiki's actions towards Seirin. But tell me, does it really matter in the end? We won! We got the data we needed about Seirin! Daiki is satisfied and will continue to look forward playing against Seirin again! And besides, do you honestly think that scolding Daiki will keep him from doing such things to others? He needs to learn the consequences of his actions, Tetsuya! He isn't a child to tell that 'This is bad, so you should avoid it'. He's a grown man capable of doing what he wants and receiving the costs for that." Akashi sighed and looked at the stunned bluenet with a softer gaze. "What exactly has gotten into you, Tetsuya? Suddenly demanding to talk and accusing me of being a bad brother – this _isn't_ you at all." Then Akashi leaned to Kuroko to touch the bluenet's shoulder. "If there's anything you're upset with, I'll – "

Thunder rumbled across the grey clouds as Kuroko slapped Akashi's hand away. Akashi's eyes widened as tears started streaming from Kuroko's eyes. "It's you – every single one of you – whom I am upset at!"

"How could you do this to _me!_ Defiling the sport I love, being cold and deadbeat to each other, breaking our bonds for some stupid girl who doesn't even deserve you – it's infuriating! I've done so much for _you,_ for this family, just so we can all be together and be happy! I-I can't understand why you you'd toy with a sport we both loved, or why you would leave this family, or why you would choose an _outsider_ than your own family, or why you'd want us to part from each other! Did those memories before even matter to you anymore?"

Amidst these tears, Kuroko couldn't see what Akashi looked like when he saw his own brother break down like a pathetic weakling he was. He tried to wipe the tears away with his arms, but they couldn't stop flowing. All he could hear was his own hysteric sobs that raked his whole body and the heavy downpour of rain outside.

"And the worst part is, I couldn't even stop! No matter how you insult me, how you would cast me for another, how you would hit me or-or use me as a substitute, I still cling onto you! I _am_ so desperate for you that I would do anything just so you could only look at me!"

Finding his voice back, Akashi spoke in the most fragile tone Kuroko has heard from Akashi. "…Tetsuya…what are you saying?"

Kuroko choked a sob. How can they be all so blind? " _I'm in love you."_ He cried. "I'm in love with all of you for so many years I chose not to hang out with anyone else. I am so desperate for your affections that I tried to make all of you as happy as I could! I have fallen for you even if I know that Mother, Mr. Saito, and even god will hate me for it! I did everything just so you could – and yet…"

Suddenly, Akashi gripped onto his shoulders. Kuroko was taken aback by the gesture. "Tetsuya, look at me," Akashi said. Akashi's formed looked blurry, but he can see Akashi's beautiful red and gold eyes through the tears. "I don't know where you got that idea or how, but" the red-haired began. "Those affections…those feelings…they are _not_ real."

Kuroko furrowed his eyebrows at those words.

"You're just confused. You've confused your affections for someone else to us. You're…You've…I had led you astray, and I need to apologize for that."

The sincerity in Akashi's voice was like daggers stabbing him in the back.

"Akashi-kun, that's not true!" Kuroko cried. "I am in love with you!"

"Stop this nonsense, _please._ This is not you."

"But this is me! This is who I am, and I am – "

"Tetsuya, this is not you!"

"This is who I am!"

"No, it's not! Because a brother of mine will never love me that way!" With this final cry, Akashi pushed Kuroko onto the ground. Kuroko looked at his eldest brother with hurt looks of betrayal as Akashi realized what he had done. Another set of sobs raked into Kuroko's core.

"Tetsuya, I –"

"You're not my brother," Kuroko murmured.

"What? "

"You're not my brother," Kuroko repeated as torrents of tears flowed across his cheeks. "Because my brother would accept me no matter what I am!"

With that, Kuroko stormed off from the kiosk and into the pouring rain despite Akashi calling for him to come back.

* * *

He couldn't think. His mind was filled with so many memories of his brothers that he couldn't think straight anymore. And every time a memory would flash, a tear would fall because that memory will be gutted and fed to the dogs because of Akashi's words.

His whole body screamed him to run. He kept running farther and farther away from that man named 'Akashi Seijuurou'. He kept running until he realized he was at the train platform, waiting for the said train to board passengers. When the train was offered him a brief solace as its doors opened, Kuroko accepted this brief solace and boarded the train. As the train moved, it rattled and creaked because of the heavy rain and the strong winds. These noises made him nervous, so he settled to the scenery to calm his mind.

The bay of Tokyo was nothing but a gray raging expanse of water and he couldn't see Tokyo at all. He would never thought that something that once fascinated him could turn ugly like this.

His heart ached for his brothers as he felt so scared and alone in this rattling train.

Kuroko's solace ended when the train stopped. Absent-mindedly, Kuroko boarded out of the train and started walking into the city. He was once again reunited with the freezing downpour. No-one seemed to have noticed him as he walked onto the streets of Tokyo with no umbrella. Kuroko couldn't blame the people – he was a phantom of his brothers, only to be noticed when one of them was there.

He called for his brothers as he felt so drenched and cold in a middle of a silent city.

Kuroko didn't know how far he walked or how long was he walking. His legs were tired and his feet were hurting. But, despite those signs, he chose to walk until he could get his head together. As he continued to stroll, he had somehow walked into an unfamiliar suburban territory. The fact that he was lost didn't scare him, because he was already lost – mind body, and heart. He kept walking until he could find a suitable shelter in this heavy rain.

At some point, Kuroko was able to find a playground. He spotted a small, circular building that had wide holes at the sides fit enough for a human to go through. It looked like a variant form of a monkey bar. Numb from head to toe, Kuroko chose to take shelter in there for the time being.

He sat inside the small shelter, drenched and shivering. He tried to get heat by hunching his knees close to his chest, but it was deemed futile as his whole body was just so cold. He leaned onto the walls of this shelter and curled into a ball in hopes of getting any sort of warmth.

He found none.

Rain continued to pour as Kuroko Tetsuya found a brief solace when his body started to slack and his eyelids struggled to open. He muttered a final call for his brothers as he regretted ever holding affections for them when his heart and body yearned for them.

* * *

**Eternal Empress:** And Kuroko became a hobo. The end. **  
**

Just joking! :p

I _do_ hope you won't hate Akashi for this. I just want to point out that this is all written in Kuroko's POV, so his narrative is bound to be biased. Akashi's true character will be revealed soon, but I gave hints on it.

If you want to know those hints, just search 花言葉 in google. I think you'll get the idea.

Anyway, see you next time! And Maligayang Bagong Taon!

P.S. (Almost forgot to put this LOL) **[1]:** Jokes are from this site: **[here](http://www.punoftheday.com/cgi-bin/disppuns.pl?ord=F&cat=0&sub=0&page=1)  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMAKE
> 
> Even for a small dog, Nigou was unfazed of the changing situation around him. It was like he was a living, breathing metaphor of his grandfather's phrase 'Knock through the doors of life as if they didn't hit you across the face'. Even if it was raining or if he was lost a few days ago, Nigou walked like nothing of that sort even happened.
> 
> He couldn't resist chuckling at the puppy as he walked him.
> 
> He expected that today was going to a sunny day all throughout, but somehow, fates must have changed their decision and let it rain instead. Fortunately for him, he was able to bring an umbrella when he decided to buy some snacks from the convenience store. His friends must be really hungry from their trip to that really famous school.
> 
> He brought Nigou despite his friends' protests of keeping him inside the dorm. To be honest, he was hesitant to bring little Nigou to his trip to the convenience store because of what happened a few days ago, but seeing Nigou's cute puppy eyes and Nigou was seen being fixed up with a leash for a little stroll outside. Nigou was surprised at the rain, but he kept walking as if it was nothing. Maybe it's because Nigou hated being carried by him.
> 
> He touched his chest. He wasn't that muscly.
> 
> As they passed by a familiar park, Nigou's ears suddenly perked up. He started barking as he scampered his way into the park, the wet ground making it too slippery for the dog to run. It would've been a good vine video if it weren't for the fact that Nigou was attempting to escape again. Kiyoshi kept a good grip onto the leash as he followed the dog to the latter's desired direction. It stopped at one of the attractions of the park.
> 
> Nigou looked at him like 'Come and take a look and what I found!'
> 
> He stared at the dog quizzically. The dog stared back. The stare-down was won by the little animal when he finally relented. "This better be good, Nigou," he said as he bent down and peeked into the holes of the attraction. His eyes widened.
> 
> Inside the attraction was a drenched boy with light blue hair and pale skin. He was curled into a ball and shivering like a leaf being blown by the wind. Nigou nudged at the boy. The boy didn't stir.
> 
> Oh dear. This was not good. Boys drenched in rain shouldn't be sleeping at places like this. When he tried to wake the boy up, the boy didn't respond. And the boy was feeling pretty hot, too. Maybe this boy has a fever?
> 
> He looked at the said child. Although he was genuinely concerned, what can he do? He can't just suddenly bring this boy to his dorm! He wasn't allowed to bring any living creature inside the dorm after he had brought Nigou home. His friends' would throw a fit if they see a human boy on his cushions.
> 
> Then, the drenched boy sobbed.
> 
> He froze on the spot.
> 
> Ah. Why do I have a soft spot for children? He thought as he tied the plastic bag of 11-7 around the hook of his umbrella. Balancing the umbrella on his shoulder, he carefully scooped the boy out of the park attraction and into his arms. As he took a closer look at the boy, he realized he wasn't a boy at all – he's just a teen!
> 
> A run-away, probably.
> 
> He moved the umbrella to his hand as cradled the boy, bridal style.
> 
> The boy's eyes looked red, like he was crying before he got here. Poor fella.
> 
> "Nigou, let's go back home." He said, tugging the leash with his other free hand.
> 
> His friends will probably be accusing him of kidnapping if they find a pretty boy like this in the dorms, but he didn't care.
> 
> He had a soft spot for run-aways, anyway.


	10. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I'm back from the graveyard called college and barely made out from the hell called One Piece. I underestimated the readings of my courseworks, so yeah, I wasn't able to update according to my schedule. But now that I have a one month break, maybe I could squeeze in two updates during vacation. Hurray.
> 
> Okay, so I wasn't really active in this site for so long, and I was really happy and surprised that a lot of you guys reviewed. The previous chapter was just half of the story, and now we're at the part we're all waiting for: Kuroko's character development arc. Yay. Who's gonna be paired with Kuroko? the GOM and Kagami. How is it gonna play out? You'll see.
> 
> Anyway, this is really, really short. Like shortest after Prologue. I know guys, I'm disappointed too. I wish I could've written this longer, but my Outline for the fic doesn't permit me. Also, I lost half of my Outline so I still have to write (again) what happens next after this chapter, but I can assure you that the next chapter will go back to its original 10,000 + words.
> 
> So, thank you for keeping up with me and this fic. I will assure you that I am going to finish this fic this year.
> 
> Anyway, Koganei was very fun to write. Kiyoshi too. I wished you liked the way I wrote them both; I'm trying to tie them up with the canon in this.
> 
> Warnings: Minimal grammatical errors, REALLY SHORT CHAPTER I'M SO SORRY, really vague Seirin team and sick Kuroko.
> 
> Sorry for not being able to reply on the half of the reviews. Still working on the replies.

Shinji Koganei considered himself as a free-spirit. Throughout his life, he has never stuck into one hobby or one lesson. He always found adventure in the simplest of things; thus, he always believed that spending time by lounging around or taking a nap was no good. He needed to be awake and aware of every single moment because he feared that he might miss out on a great opportunity to learn. Yeah, he sounded like a cat (that never wanted to nap) but that's how he is. While some people see that as unnatural, his teammates still accepted him, which led him to decide – 'Maybe I'll stay with them a little while longer.'

It was a decision he has never regretted.

Staying with the Seirin basketball team – with Riko, Hyuuga, Izuki, Kiyoshi, Mitobe and Tsuchida – was almost like freedom itself. They let him keep his playing style of never mastering any move, a Jack of All Trades, and gave him ample time to discover more moves. They understand that he might quit if he gets interested in a new sport, but Koganei gradually learned that he's stuck with them, whether he likes it or not.

And for once, he's okay with being stuck.

Well…more often than not. For some rare moments, his teammates have to chain his free spirit. It was really ridiculous; it was only a sprain, nothing to worry about. They really didn't have to tie him up and bring him to the hospital using Riko's scooter. They really didn't have to send Kiyoshi to guard him like how Princess Peach was guarded by the horrible Bowser. Kiyoshi _really_ didn't have to tuck him on bed and stay inside the room to guard him just as Riko asked. Well, if Koganei has to think about it, it was better than Izuki. He loved the man like a brother, but when it comes to puns, he'll choose to jump out the window than listen to one.

Being unable to play with his team felt so constricting, and Koganei wondered if this was what Kiyoshi felt when he was confined in the hospital for three months because of _that_ injury.

The memory was fresh into his mind – _burned_ into his frontal lobe by that man who does not deserve his last name – and Koganei promised, a silent and unspoken promise that the rest of the team also held, that it will never happen to Kiyoshi, ever _again._

Pushing that horrible thought aside, Koganei's stomach grumbled and Kiyoshi gave him an amused look from his book. Koganei wasn't sure if Kiyoshi was actually reading the book – wait, isn't that Hyuuga's?

Koganei mentally shook his head. Kiyoshi really liked to annoy Hyuuga…

"Are you hungry? Do you want me to get something to eat?" Kiyoshi asked as he stood up from his chair. Even if Koganei says he's fine, Kiyoshi won't take no for an answer. He's like the mother hen of the team – the type that would allow them to a long, _long_ journey of trying to catch all Pokemon in the world with nothing but the clothes in their back and the ultimate faith that they'll achieve their dream. Hyuuga, on the hand, is a mother hen similar to Jessica Huang of Fresh off the boat – pragmatic, strict but all 'tough love'. And he would never miss them for the _world_.

"Thanks," Koganei said as Kiyoshi smiled before he disappeared from the doorway. He heard the refrigerator open and close, then Kiyoshi appeared again at the doorway with a sheepish smile. Koganei pursed his lips. Kiyoshi did something again, didn't he? "Is something wrong?"

"Looks like I forgot to do grocery shopping again?" Kiyoshi said, half-amused and half-sorry. Koganei sighed. Good thing Hyuuga wasn't here or there'll be a shouting fest. Koganei was about to say it's fine; but if he thought about the situation very carefully, once Riko and Hyuuga gets home and no-one has food to eat, Riko will have the idea to– _oh no._

"Kiyoshi, you have to go to a department store, _real quick_!" Koganei said, desperation written on his face. If they were in a manga, Koganei's face would be ridiculously accentuated with bold lines and details while sweat ran down his face. "If Riko were to find out that we don't have _dinner,_ she'll…do the _unspeakable!_ "

Kiyoshi furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "What unspeakable thing?" Ah, sometimes, Koganei wondered how this guy was able to be an Uncrowned General with how an airhead Kiyoshi was sometimes.

"You know what I mean!" Koganei said, and he mustered all his courage to say that word. "She'll…c-cook…"

Dozens of emotions flashed on Kiyoshi's face like the time that they accidentally fostered Kiyoshi to have musophobia by making him watch that B-list mutant rat horror movie. It was funny at first, but the several days after was pure damage-control. Koganei would've laugh at Kiyoshi's reaction – it's very rare to see Kiyoshi _not_ smiling – but if he would, he'd be a hypocrite. Riko's cooking was something to have a phobia of, and the number of times that he'd acquired stomach aches and mysterious side effects was a sure testament of that. (There was one time Hyuuga's hair turned into an afro after having a stomach ache from Riko's cooking. Kiyoshi, the person whom first tasted Riko's cooking and the subject of the coach's culinary experimentations, said that hair transformation was just one of Riko's cooking's _normal_ side-effects. No-one wanted to know what kind of side-effects were the ones that were considered above normal.) Koganei thought that someone should make a horror movie about Riko's cooking; surely, it won't be classified as B-rated with how much pain and suffering the whole team had to endure under her culinary escapades.

"That's…" Kiyoshi spoke when he regained composure. "A bad idea."

" _Very bad."_ Koganei agreed.

Kiyoshi gulped. "I'm going to go grocery shopping now."

Koganei nodded. "Yeah, that's a good idea."

"A very good one." Koganei won't care to eat cup noodles as long as they have something to eat besides Riko's cooking.

"Wish me luck!" Kiyoshi said before he saluted, grabbing his wallet and Nigou's leash. Seeing the leash, the dog obediently followed one of his masters. Koganei casted a worried glance at that.

"Hey, wait! Don't you think it's too soon to let Nigou out already?" The recent escapade of the little Husky had put the whole team in a frenzied search-and-rescue operation, which almost flipped the whole school upside down if it not for Kiyoshi to be their voice of reason. Hyuuga was the loudest of them all, eager and almost desperate in trying to find Nigou, which was ironic given the fact that he was the one who was the loudest in voicing out his disapproval in keeping Nigou as Seirin's mascot. It's amusing to see how much Nigou fitted into the whole team like a puzzle piece.

Though, sometimes, Koganei thought that Seirin is still incomplete.

Kiyoshi smiled, which reassured the Jack of All trades. "Don't worry, I won't let him run off," the Center said. "Besides, it would be wrong to chain Nigou's free spirit, isn't it?"

With those words, Koganei can't help but smile. As the person who is the most passionate about the prospect of being free from anything, Koganei very much understood what Nigou wanted. Being kept in this lofty apartment, despite being kept clean and nice, was simply boring and unfit for someone that wants to feel the wind and the earth shift under his feet. Nigou was just as adventurous as he is, never really liking to stay in one place for too long, and that might have been the whole reason why they found Nigou, sick and dying, along the street on a rainy day. It had been a sight that has been burned into their minds and would resurface whenever they find Nigou missing, but, despite the scares and the worries, Nigou always comes back, in one way or another. Koganei would've thought that the whole team was already used to Nigou's disappearances already, but Nigou's last escapade showed him that they weren't…at least, not yet. Koganei was already used to it, as he already knew from experience.

Nigou is a free animal, but no matter where he goes, he'll always come back to Seirin. He's stuck.

Just like him.

"Alright. Take care. And don't take too long!"

Kiyoshi smiled, one that the Center uses when he knows something Koganei doesn't, and waved. "Okay!"

When Kiyoshi had left the dorm and locked the door behind him, Koganei sank into the pillows with his arms crossed behind his head. And he wondered.

Who would be the next (not really) unfortunate person who's going to get stuck with them?

Koganei prayed that they surrender to his fate to Seirin more quickly than him.

**OOOOoooOOOO**

Koganei had dozed off when Kiyoshi had returned from the department store. Kiyoshi was silent in his entry, but Koganei's hearing was sharp. He pushed himself to wake up to greet Kiyoshi. His sights were still blurry, but he can clearly hear the soft pitter patter of the rain against the window. Koganei hoped that Kiyoshi brought his umbrella.

"Kiyoshi," he called, rubbing his eyes as his visions cleared. While he was able to see Kiyoshi quite clearly now, Kiyoshi was standing very weirdly. The 11-7 grocery bag hung on his elbows, while his arms were stuck out. The more he blinked, the more a figure in Kiyoshi's arms became clearer and clearer. "Were you – _what is that?!"_

Kiyoshi let out a sheepish smile as Nigou barked happily at him, seemingly proud of what had Kiyoshi brought. And Koganei has a feeling it's not the grocery bag…

"Hey," Kiyoshi started. "I was able to buy all the stuff we need for dinner, then I met this guy along the way. Isn't that great?"

Ignoring the happy tone in Kiyoshi's voice, Koganei shouted. "Kiyoshi! Did you just – did you _kidnap_ a person?!" Everyone in the Seirin team knew that Nigou was seemingly rescued by Kiyoshi, but not everyone knew that Nigou was not the very first animal Kiyoshi had picked up along the road. Even at their first few months as an official basketball team, Kiyoshi had been picking up stray animals he could find and insist that they become the team's mascot. He had 'rescued' kittens to puppies; parrots to goldfishes. There was even a time that Kiyoshi brought a horse to the dorm! Thankfully, all of the animals that Kiyoshi picked up already have owners, so they didn't really have to keep all of them. Nigou was the only exception because Nigou's owner had probably abandoned him at the street or Nigou had wandered off too far from his home, and the whole Seirin team didn't have the heart to have someone adopt the dog, not when they got too close to him. Even with their adoption of Nigou, Kiyoshi's tendency to help abandoned animals in the street didn't stop – he had brought a carp home just a few days after he was discharged from the hospital and _wow_ the look on his face was really funny and the same time scary when he saw Hyuuga frying what it seemed to be the poor carp – and by seeing this human being in Kiyoshi's arms, Koganei realized that Kiyoshi's habit turned in for the worse.

Kiyoshi Teppei, their reliable Center, faithful believer of his abilities, the standing mother and brother of the whole team, and the person who's perfect to work as a veterinarian or zoo keeper if he chose to stray from the basketball career path, was a kidnapper.

His thoughts ran from the nonchalant ' _Riko's going to kill us'_ to the dramatic ' _WHERE DID WE GO WRONG – '_ and finally to the important ' _Should I be a bro or a responsible citizen? Think, Shinji, think!'_

His love for the country and for his life wavered more than having the chance to be Kiyoshi's best bro. Koganei mentally murmured an apology to Kiyoshi, because, as much as Koganei wanted to be a bro by helping Kiyoshi in his kidnapping schemes, he didn't want to get run over by Riko. It's a great sin to the bro code, he knew, but he likes to be alive thank you very much. Koganei slowly and dramatically lifted a hand to him. Maybe, after a few years of imprisonment, Kiyoshi would understand why Koganei chose to report him to the authorities; maybe, they'll be able to play basketball together after that.

But, that happy ending won't happen if he's just going sit on the bed and let Kiyoshi continue in his kidnapping deeds. He puffed his chest out and pointed a finger towards Kiyoshi, just like what Ace Attorney would do. "Objection!" Koganei shouted. "There's no way I'm gonna tolerate this! Kidnapping a poor child, _how could you?!_ Give him back! Return him from where he came from!"

Kiyoshi didn't seem to like the idea of that. "But, Koga! I found him sleeping at the playground. He's cold and he's shivering, and I think he has a fever. Who could've abandoned him like this?" Koganei was about to counter the Center's explanation – 'You can't just take sick people from a public park and bring them here; how did you even get past the _guards?_ ' – but the Center's face contorted with an expression of pity and sentimentality, and it doesn't take Koganei a minute to understand what's going on.

 _Oh, Kiyoshi…_ He thought. Someday, Koganei knew, that Kiyoshi's self-sacrifice and chivalry was going to land him into serious trouble, but he also knew that their team will most likely try to bail the Center out.

Well, at least, the good news was Kiyoshi is not a kidnapper…Even if what Kiyoshi did was, technically, kidnapping.

If Kiyoshi was like this already, there's no choice for Koganei but to follow the bro code.

"if that's the case, then I guess he could stay. Riko and Hyuuga will understand." He said, which prompted Kiyoshi to smile. Koganei knew that Riko and the rest will understand the situation once its explained to them, but it doesn't undermine the fact that this is a real human being with real human parents who were probably running in the rain to find this kid. Kiyoshi laid the kid on his own bunk before he placed the grocery bags to the kitchen. Koganei took this time to inspect the kid further.

As he took a closer look at him, the kid didn't look like a child at all. The teen looked like a 3rd year Middle school student, quite possibly an athlete because of the muscles on his arms and legs. He looked unnaturally pale, which contrasted on his red forehead, cheeks and neck. His light blue hair was wet with the rain, but Koganei has a sick feeling that it's also wet because of his sweat. His breaths were deep and haggard, and when Koganei touched the teen's forehead, it was hot! He had to guess that this teen was above normal body temperature now. This teen really has a fever. It's lucky that Kiyoshi came when he did. By the look of the rain outside, Koganei bet that no-one was daring to come outside now.

He hoped that his team is okay amidst the strong rain. They _need_ to if they're going to be greeted by this kid.

Nigou barked beside him. The small puppy tried to climb on the bed where the teen lay. Koganei took hold of the puppy and put him down to the floor. "You'll only disturb his sleep; it's best if you stay with me." When Nigou folded his ears, Koganei patted Nigou's head. "Don't worry. He'll be alright. He just needs rest." _I think._

With the help of his crutches, Koganei gently kneeled himself to the floor, careful not to sit down on his ankle. He opened the built-in drawers under their mattresses and pulled out some clean clothes. It was important that the teen changed into dry clothes; not only was the teen drenching Kiyoshi's bed, but his temperature will only rise if he's cold. Because the sick teen was so small and lithe, Koganei's clothes, no doubt, were big. But, comparing to Kiyoshi's or Hyuuga's, his clothes were the best option – not that he would mind letting this poor kid borrow them. As Koganei gave a pitiful glance at the sick teen, he wondered what could've happened with him.

Seeing the kid like that made him remember a lot of memories, and Koganei wondered, is that why Kiyoshi chose to help this kid? Kiyoshi could've easily brought him to the hospital. Kiyoshi could've just called the parents of this kid and everything will be solved. But he didn't.

Kiyoshi didn't want to. And that was saying something – _a lot_ , to be precise.

Kiyoshi rushed to the sick boy with a basin full of water and a towel. "Do you have a thermometer or something we can use to gauge his body temperature?" Kiyoshi asked.

"I think Mitobe has one. But, first, we'll have to change his clothes," Koganei explained. Kiyoshi only nodded before he put the basin and the towel down, and sat on the bed. He gently took hold of the sick teen.

"Sorry that we have to do this, but it's for your own good." Kiyoshi said to the unconscious teen as he rolled the shirt over the teen's head with much carefulness. Koganei's suspicions about the teen being an athlete was confirmed when he saw the teen's torso, but Koganei hoped that this guy was just really pale because no-one has that kind of skin color without being submerged to icy temperatures. He had seen someone like that when Mitobe was in duty in the clinic. When he was hanging out with Mitobe in the clinic (Mitobe was a member of the school's health committee), some first year students came with their half-frozen friend, whom was doing his club entry ritual by staying inside the cafeteria freezer for two minutes. Said friend was thankfully alive and well after Mitobe's continuous treatment but boy did it give the school a good opportunity to abolish all kinds of club entry rituals. Seirin basketball team will, however, continue their ritual of screaming their dreams to the rooftops for new club members since it gives Riko the chance to see how much her team is willing to stake everything to win.

It's also a good chance to rile up the new club members.

But, anyway.

Once the teen's wet clothes were off, Kiyoshi took the dry towel and wiped the teen's body. Thankfully, the teen's boxers weren't wet so they didn't have to go through the embarrassing process of stripping the guy bare. After he was dry enough, Koganei gave his clothes to Kiyoshi one by one, until Kiyoshi was able to fully clothe the boy. Koganei pulled off the thick cover which Kiyoshi laid the teen onto, so that the teen was lying on the mattress now. Koganei simply flipped the cover to its dry side and Kiyoshi laid it on top of the teen. Since Kiyoshi's blanket was really thick, the teen didn't really drench the cover all throughout, so the other side was still dry.

Koganei volunteered to put a wet towel on the teen's forehead to cool his body down while Kiyoshi went through Mitobe's drawers to get a thermometer. Kiyoshi placed the thermometer underneath the teen's armpits. After three minutes of waiting, Kiyoshi looked at the reading.

"38.7 celcius. He has a fever, alright." Kiyoshi said. "We should probably make him drink medicine when he wakes up." The taller brunette pulled the cover until it reached the teen's sternum, and made sure that no limb was left uncovered by Kiyoshi's blanket. The teen was sweating and flushed, but that was a good sign to see if they wanted the teen to break his fever.

The brunette took notice of Koganei's bandaged ankle and smiled. "Sorry for making you help me. Your ankle must be still painful."

Koganei waved it off. "It's nothing. Plus, I got something to do." The Jack of All Trades was never good at sitting still anyway. "How about I watch over him for you, while you make dinner for the team when they get back?" Koganei was going to snag the chance while he has it; he was sure Kiyoshi was going to owe the responsibility of taking care of this sick teen and making dinner just as he owes almost every chore in the house. It's similar to the way he would owe the position of Center and Point guard at the same time. Although it's very helpful and quite amazing of him to be so versatile during basketball, it's a different issue in real life. The whole team wanted to help Kiyoshi in some way, but he would just smile and say he's fine. It's a trait of his that makes him nice, but also a pushover, and Riko and Hyuuga were adamant on making Kiyoshi rely on them, even at least on household chores. The rest of the team shares the same sentiments.

Kiyoshi opened his mouth to reject the proposal, but he paused and gave a sheepish smile. "Is it okay for you?" Koganei smiled. At least they were making progress.

"Of course! Leave it to me!" Koganei interjected. When Nigou barked, Koganei lifted the puppy. "And Nigou too!"

Kiyoshi chuckled. "Well then, I'm leaving the rest up to you guys!"

Koganei and Nigou made a salute before Kiyoshi retreated to the kitchen to cook.

The Jack of All trades looked at the bluenette and touched the teen's skin. He smiled.

The teen's temperature seems to come down. It's good to know that they're also making progress on him.

As Koganei looked through the window and the rain droplets that run down on it, he wondered what his team is doing right now. He hoped that the game was exciting as everyone imagines it to be.

* * *

At some point, Koganei had dozed off again, and he had woken up to the sight of Nigou pulling off the towel with his teeth before jumping back down on the bed to wet the fabric in the basin just below the bed. Koganei felt a bit guilty for letting Nigou do all the work when he had promised Kiyoshi that they'll both take care of his patient, so he gave a Nigou a pat on the head before he drenched the fabric, squeezed the excess water and put it on the bluenette's head. Koganei could feel the heat that the towel had absorbed, but when he felt the bluenette's forehead, he wasn't that hot anymore. In fact, the bluenette's flushed face seemed to have calmed down. That was a good sign. The bluentte should be waking up soon, if this continues.

The doorknob clicks open and he heard a tired chorus of 'I'm home!' at the doorway. Koganei wanted to greet them, but the ache of his ankle made him remember of his injury, so Kiyoshi was the only one who greets them.

Kiyoshi's greeting stopped mid-way, and Kiyoshi's silence unnerved him.

"What's with the long faces?" Kiyoshi asked, the earlier enthusiasm gone.

"We lost." Riko answered, but Koganei knew that there was an unspoken word after that because whenever they lose, Riko doesn't answer like _that_ – so forlorn and disappointed of herself. What could've have happened during that practice game?

"Don't beat yourself up for it coach," he heard Hyuuga say as he marched to the shared bedroom. Even Hyuuga sounded so different! "Anyway, Koga, how are you feeling?" his captain said. Koganei stilled when he realized that he was supposed to be tending to a sick teen, but Hyuuga made no movements to acknowledge the teen.

Koganei took this as a good sign. "I'm okay…" he answered nervously, to which Hyuuga threw a curious glance.

Hyuuga shrugged. "Don't forget your scheduled check-up is tomorrow. We'll accompany you there," he said as he faced away from Koganei as he started removing his jacket. Half-way through the process, his captain stilled. The way Hyuuga's head turned towards him reminded him of those creepy mutant rats in the B-listed movie that they showed to Kiyoshi. Koganei wasn't scared of that when the rats did it, but seeing Hyuuga do it is a different issue. Koganei gulped when he saw the pure shock coupled with the small embers of anger in his captain's eyes.

" _.That?"_ Hyuuga asked. By the tone of his captain's voice, he already knew that Kiyoshi had something to do with this.

The others must've gotten wind of Hyuuga's question and peered through the doorway. After a few blinks and squints, they all gasped when they realize that a teen – who was not Kiyoshi – was sleeping on Kiyoshi's bed.

Koganei started to sweat.

"W-What's he doing here?" Riko gasped as she stepped closer. "It's Kuroko-kun!"

The embers of anger in Hyuuga's eyes disappeared when he adjusted his glasses and stared at the sleeping teen. His expression melted in a pleasant surprise. "Kuroko? What's he doing here?"

Koganei blinked. "You know him?"

"He's one of the General of Miracles: Akashi Tetsuya. He was our tour guide when we visited Teiko," Izuki explained, and something flashed on the Eagle-eye user's face when he talked about Teiko. "Though how did he end up here, I wonder? Teiko isn't really near from our school." Mitobe nodded in agreement.

"He's actually from Teiko? That's a nice surprise. I just saw him at a playground and decided to bring him home!" Kiyoshi explained as he scratched the back of his head when he appeared at the doorway. Everyone gave him surprised looks – varying from looks that say _'You can't be serious Kiyoshi'_ to _'I KNEW IT WAS BAD IDEATO LEAVE YOU ALONE'_ – except for Hyuuga, who seemed to have his embers of anger rekindled by Kiyoshi's words. Hyuuga looked like he was going to blow up, and Koganei was thankful that the juniors are not here, else they'll be thrown in the middle of the crossfire. Unlike their seniors, their juniors were new to the team, and new to the dynamics of Hyuuga's and Kiyoshi's relationship. They are yet to learn how not to get involved into Hyuuga's and Kiyoshi's arguments and how to do damage control when it happens.

Tick marks appeared on Hyuuga's forehead as the captain entered into his famous clutch mode. "You…bastard…" and in a second, Hyuuga grabbed Kiyoshi's collar, swinging the Center back and forth. "HOW COULD YOU?! KIDNAPPING THE GENERATION OF MIRACLES' BROTHER, _SHAME_ ON _YOU!_ WHAT KIND OF SPORTMANSHIP ARE YOU TRYING TO SHOW, HUH?!"

Kiyoshi furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "What are you _talking_ about – "

"Wait, you _kidnapped_ Kuroko-kun?" Riko interjected. " _Why?"_

"OH YOU FULL WELL KNOW, RIKO. THIS GUY HAS GONE NUTS. _NUTS,_ I TELL YOU."

"It _isn't_ – "

"AND YOU DRUGGED HIM TOO, _Poor thing!_ "

"No I didn't!"

" _OBJECTION_! DON'T TRY TO LIE TO ME!"

"Keep your voices down, you'll wake him! – "

"I never really thought that you're this kind of person, Kiyoshi," Izuki said, crossing his arms. "Your heart is as cold and hard as Iron."

"Oh Izuki, shut up. This isn't really the time for _puns."_

" _This isn't a_ pun – "

"That was a good one, though – "

"SHUT UP, KIYOSHI. I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU – "

"What did I ever do _wrong_?"

"THIS. _THIS!"_

"Well, about that – "

"NOPE! I AM _NOT_ LISTENING TO YOUR EXPLANATIONS! RIKO, CALL THE POLICE!"

"But – "

" _NO."_

"I was trying to help!"

"THIS ISN'T HELPING THE WHOLE TEAM! KIDNAPPING ONE OF THEIR MEMBERS IS _NOT_ GOING TO BUILD OUR SELF-ESTEEM!"

"I didn't kidnap him – "

" _LIES!_ TELL ME THAT YOU DIDN'T CARRY THAT BOY ALL THE WAY HERE."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

" _Kiyoshi!"_

"How can you even kidnap someone from a school that's surrounded by the sea?"

"HIM AND HIS YAOI HANDS, THAT'S WHY."

"… _What._ "

"He was sick! And sleeping in a deserted playground! I couldn't help it!"

"…What in the world were you doing in a _playground?_ "

"IF YOU BROKE ONE OF THE SWINGS AGAIN, I SWEAR – "

"That _was_ your _fault!_ If you hadn't pushed me that hard, it would've never broke!"

"…Are you blaming _me?!"_

"I gotta say, Hyuuga, Kiyoshi's right, you did break that swing."

"NO I DID NOT – "

"Uh, yes you did. Your eyes were so bad you overdid it and – "

" _Leave my eyes out of this._ "

"You mean don't talk about your life choices?"

" _I WAS BORN WITH BAD EYESIGHT. IT'S A GENETICAL CONDITION!"_

"Whatever, you say."

Amidst his teammates' loud banters, Mitobe started flailing. _"He's waking up!"_ Mitobe said through his actions.

"What?" Koganei gasped as he turned around, only to see his sleeping patient to be sitting upright already. He didn't looked surprised about this new environment – which Koganei found odd because any normal guy has to look at Hyuuga and Kiyoshi's argument with bewilderment or 'I'm judging you' look – and even seemed unfazed when Nigou had climbed on the bed and was nudging the kid with his nose. There was a look in his eyes that Koganei found strange, found very concerning. This teen, Kuroko as Riko called him, didn't look…alive, in a figurative sense.

And as he pieced all the connections together, it dawned to him. _Oh no._ He was more thankful Kiyoshi had found him as quickly as he did.

"H-hey…" Koganei called. No response. He gulped. "…Kuroko, right?" At that, Kuroko casted him a glance; poor kid looked _exhausted_ despite sleeping just recently. The screaming had stopped as his teammate's eyes pointed at him. Kiyoshi went past his teammates and knelt beside the bluenet.

"How are you feeling? I saw you passed out at a playground earlier and you looked like you had a fever, so I brought you here," Kiyoshi explained. When Kuroko looked at his clothes, Kiyoshi rubbed the back of his head. "Ah. Your clothes were wet so we had to change your clothes to warm you up. Hope that we didn't do something you didn't fancy."

"…Thank you…" Kuroko slurred, and judging by his pinkish face, he still looked sick.

Riko took this chance to sit next to Kuroko. "Hey, Kuroko-kun. Do you remember me?" she said softly. Kuroko looked at her and nodded. She smiled. "You should rest up a bit more. I think you still have a fever," she took out her phone from her bag. "If you like, you can call your brothers and tell them what happened. They can fetch you here if they like…But I think they _should_ because you're not in a position to walk freely…"

Kuroko looked at Riko with dull eyes. "B-brothers?"

Riko sensed something was wrong as she visibly flinched under Kuroko's gaze. "…Yeah… Or you can call your parents or relatives, or anyone who in your family! Just so you can tell them that you're alright." Riko handed him the phone, but the bluenette didn't move.

The Seirin coach casted a worried glance at Hyuuga and Izuki, who opted to stay near the doorway. They also shared worried glances about their sick guest.

It was Kiyoshi who broke the tension.

"Let's…not overwhelm our guest, shall we? He's still sick and he might get sicker if we continue to disturb him," Kiyoshi said as he gently pushed the bluenette down on the mattress. Koganei found Kuroko's non-existent resistant to be concerning. He looked at Kuroko and smiled. "Dinner is almost done. For now, just rest a bit, okay? I'll wake you up when dinner is done." At that cue, everyone left the shared bedroom to gather at the living room – which was also their dining room and kitchen. Koganei and Kiyoshi were about to leave when Kuroko's hand shot out of the sheets and held Koganei's wrist. His hand was really cold.

"…Can…Can you not call my brothers…or anyone…please?" he murmured. "I just want…to be alone from them…for a moment…"

Koganei wasn't sure how to respond to that. By Kuroko's words, Koganei knew that the bluenette had somehow ran away from home – from his brothers, probably – and this was probably a matter of family issues that he has no right to be involved. As much as he wanted to help the kid, Koganei wasn't sure if complying to this kid's request was a good thing to do. First of all, Family was family, and it's not good to make family worry. Second, he really doesn't know anything about Kuroko except for the fact that Kiyoshi picked him up from the street. This kid might be a serial killer and all of them may just be sitting ducks. And third, leaving him a state like this alone wasn't really a good thing to do. Koganei wasn't a psychiatrist, but he had seen the look of people who wanted to die, who wanted to disappear. That look absolutely mirrored what this Kuroko person was showing, and the number one lesson he had learned from his family was that when people look like that, they need family.

But then again, that doesn't apply to everyone, especially those who were _hurt_ by their own family.

Koganei's thoughts were interrupted when Kiyoshi sat beside Kuroko's lying figure and patted the bluenette's head. "Okay. Tell us if you're ready to call them, alright?"

With that, Kuroko gave a small smile – and Koganei took that as a really, _really_ good sign – before the bluenette's eyelids fluttered close. Kiyoshi ushered Koganei to leave the room as the Center closed the door behind him.

The whole team unknown of the bluenette's situation gathered outside the shared bedroom, looks all darted to Kiyoshi and Koganei. Riko had her phone out.

"He said not to call his brothers." Kiyoshi said, which prompted their coach to sigh and pocket her phone. He spoke more softly than normal.

Koganei dared to speak. "Who…was that guy, exactly?"

"Akashi Tetsuya," Izuki repeated. "But he likes to be called Kuroko, for some reason. He was our escort in Teiko. Judging by his last name, he's probably siblings with the Generation of Miracles. He also looked like a regular in Teiko's basketball team." Expect Izuki to be the most observant of them all.

"What I don't _understand_ is," Hyuuga started. "Why is he here." All eyes turned to Kiyoshi for an explanation.

"I found him at a playground while I was shopping for groceries – " " _Wait, didn't you do that yesterday_?" " – and he was alone and feverish. So I took him home."

Their Captain sighed in relief. "I thought you kidnapped the poor kid just to do vengeance to the Generation of Miracles."

Kiyoshi furrowed his eyebrows. "I would never do that." Then, he blinked. "Wait. What exactly happened to the pr – "

The Center was cut off when Mitobe started showing hand gestures. "Mitobe says: Even so," Koganei translated. "Would it be better to rush him to a hospital than here?" No-one was going to question how Kiyoshi was able to get past security. No-one knew how he does it; they learned not to question Kiyoshi's ways when he was able to sneak a horse in the dorms.

Kiyoshi shrugged. "He looked abandoned." Riko and Hyuuga visibly flinched.

"Are you…" Izuki started, but he decided not to continue. "What are we going to do with him, though? I don't know if he can even stay here…or if he wants to."

"If his family comes, then we'll give him to them." Kiyoshi simply stated.

"What if they don't?" Tsuchida asked.

Kiyoshi looked dejected at that. "…Then…his brothers didn't really care much of him," That sent any objections or questions silent.

Riko broke the tension by sighing. "I don't know what happened, but he certainly isn't in the shape to come back home or make sound decisions," she started. "We'll fix him up. After that, we'll ask if he wants to come home or not. If he wants to come home, he comes home. But, if he doesn't…we'll give him three days. After that, we call his brothers. How does that sound?"

Whenever Riko makes a decision, the team listens and never questions it. They learned not to question her anymore. Kiyoshi smiled. "Sounds like a plan."

The tension earlier was relieved and Riko visible smiled at the two. "Well, I'm going back to my dorm. It's almost seven." She said as she slung her bag on her shoulder. Tsuchida and Izuki, who belong to different room, also prepared to leave. "Call me if anything happens."

Kiyoshi nodded at that and showed them the door. After bidding short good night greetings, they left and Kiyoshi promptly locked the door shut behind them.

Kiyoshi looked at his dormmates and gave a sheepish smile. "I – " he started, but Hyuuga had cut him off.

"If you get jailed for kidnapping, please don't point fingers at us," Hyuuga said.

Kiyoshi was silent for a moment, but then his smile grew warmer and Koganei thought that everything was going to be okay. "Of course, who else will bail me out from jail?"

The captain smirked. "Someone's sleeping on the floor, thogh." Hyuuga said as he crossed his arms. Everyone already knew who that person will be.

Said person only chuckled – a form of his appreciative gesture for his team's acceptance of keeping a kid who they knew nothing about from his family just because he asked them to – and smiled. "Can we sha – "

" _No._ "

Mitobe smiled and Kiyoshi let out a hearty laugh, and Koganei decided, yeah, this was one of the reasons why he never regretted being stuck with this odd-ball of a basketball team.

He hoped his guest would think the same way too. The look on their guest's face, Kiyoshi's decision to take care of him, and his desire to part from his biological family even for just a second – it's like watching back-to-back episodes of Koganei's favorite reality TV show. Koganei knew how this would end.

It seemed that Kiyoshi found a puzzle piece; though, Koganei wondered, if he would fit _their_ puzzle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Next (really long) installment will come soon.
> 
> On another note, a lot of people like Jealous!GOM. Ohhh, they're gonna be more than just jealous (evil laughs)
> 
> Unfortunately, I don't think I can squeeze Ogiwara into this. Maybe in an Omake chapter? I wrote this before I even knew he existed hahahaa.


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was time for me to update this fic. But, I need to quicken the pace a bit.

What had he done?

Standing on the platform and watching the train fade into the grey horizon, Akashi panted as multitude of emotions hit him as hard as the rain drops - continuous and unrelenting. His hand which he used to hit Kuroko felt like a cold, foreign parasite that needed to be cut off. It did not belong to his body. It wasn't part of Akashi, because if it were, it would never have dared to hit his brother that way.

Akashi wanted to collapse right then and there. Everything was just overwhelming: he didn't have enough energy to think about things that shouldn't be thought about, nor could he run after his brother and explain things to him. But, amidst all of that, there was one thing he was sure about. He failed.

His heart ached for Kuroko, but his mind told him it was forbidden. And so, Akashi was left dumbfounded on what to do. For the first time, the great Akashi Seijuro, the protege of Akashi Saito, was clueless on what to do next.

Akashi bitterly laughed because he couldn't scream.

With the little energy he has left, he went back into the rain and walked towards the gym. He pushed the gym door open using the hand that felt foreign to him and let it stay on the surface of the door. He wanted it as far away from him as possible.

The members who were cleaning stared at him, anticipating. He couldn't look at his brothers' faces.

"Akashi?" Midorima called as he stepped forward. "You're soaked. Come inside, let's get you a towel." _Oh, Shintarou_. He thought. How caring he sounded. Would it still be the same if he learned the truth?

Akashi didn't move when Shintarou tried to gently push him inside the gym, which confused the green-haired teen. Akashi reveled in the expression of his younger brother, but Akashi would've relished an expression born from anger. "He's gone," he murmured, feeling his throat swelling from all the venomous things he shouldn't have said.

"Gone?" Shintarou's brows furrowed. "Who are you talking about?" When Shintarou looked into the clearing, his gentle face turning dark with a slow realization.

Before Shintarou could even figure it out, Akashi had given him the answer to the puzzle. "Tetsuya, our dear little brother," Akashi spoke. "I failed him."

But, even before Akashi could've finished his sentence, Kise and Aomine ran into the rain. The gym went buzzing with questions and outraged reactions, but the voices gradually quieted down, as if the people were going farther and farther from his ears. He laughed bitterly once again, and his vision faded into darkness.

* * *

The pretty weather forecaster Ohana Asakura, also known as Oha-Asa, announced that it would be snowing at Tokyo for the first time in 54 years. Outside, large heavy flecks of snow rained like raindrops on the houses and streets, creating an ugly blanket of grey ice. 11-year old Akashi Seijuuro had thought that winter was one of the most beautiful seasons of Japan; soft frozen rain would gracefully fall from the bright clouds and create a blanket of soft snow on the ground. But, instead, he found hard lumps and snow mixed with dirt. For the first time, he was disappointed of winter.

Young Akashi removed his eyes from the ugly reality of winter before him and peeked through a doorway, the source of aggressive buzzing. With his crimson eyes, he found his Hanako and his father shouting curses and making wild gestures at each other. He had never seen his father so angry, but Hanako was even more surprising. How her gentle face was marred with wrinkles of stress and anger.

They were speaking of things that seemed important; so this was what they call 'adult talk'. His young ears shouldn't be hearing these words, but curiosity was overwhelming. When he put his ear on the door, he tried to make sense of their words that were released like bullets.

" - you don't any right to talk like that about my _son_!" Hanako screamed.

" _Our_ son," His father corrected. "But, how could he be mine? When he was raised in poor character by _you_?"

"Oh you and your parenting! Your children will end up hating you for what you're doing! Those poor souls - they'll never be able to get any childhood because of you!"

"And they'll never have the great future they deserve because of you!"

More curses were spat, and Akashi decided that he had enough. When he returned to his shared bedroom, his brothers were all gathered under the Christmas tree, fast asleep except for one brother, who was trying too hard to appear to be asleep. Akashi smiled and kissed his brother's forehead. "Wake up, Tetsuya," he whispered. "I know you're awake."

10-year old Tetsuya pouted when he got discovered. Akashi silently chuckled at this and helped his youngest brother to crawl away from Aomine's arms. Aomine simply grumbled and rolled to the other direction.

"Where did you go, Akashi-nii?" he asked. "I saw you leave. Did you see Santa Claus?" His brother's eyes were shining, full of innocent ignorance.

"Something like that," Akashi replied. "But you shouldn't dwell on it too much. It's too early. Let's go to sleep, okay?"

Tetsuya nodded and crawled into his brother's arms. They lay a few inches away from their brothers to have more space. As they settled comfortably in their positions, Akashi heard the rising voices of their parents and Kuroko snapped his head towards the noise. "What was that?" he asked, alarmed.

Akashi forced a smile and beckoned his brother to lay down. He started brushing his brother's locks as Tetsuya settled near his chest. His younger brother looked scared. "Don't worry about it, it's nothing," he said. "Go to sleep."

"Okay…" Kuroko murmured, laying his head near Akashi's chest. His brother took comfort in listening his heartbeat and soon, Tetsuya fell into deep sleep. Akashi felt relieved at this, because the noises grew louder and scarier, and something was shattered. Akashi looked at his other brothers and felt relieved when no-one roused from the ruckus. It was only him who heard this commotion.

For the 11 year old Akashi Seijuuro, who knew what legal separation, child custody, and divorce lawyers meant even though he shouldn't, he was scared. He was deeply afraid of these signs - the anger, the argument, the shattering, the crying - because it meant that the marriage was 'not going well'. And for marriages that were doing below average, they meant separation. Hanako might take Tetsuya away, and that thought, that possibility, made his chest tighten. Separation may mean not seeing Kuroko ever again.

Seeing his brother's sleeping face, the most beautiful face he has ever seen, his heart swelled with adoration and fear. How he is amazed to find his brother sleeping so soundly despite his mother's cries at the other room; how Tetsuya can worry about Santa Clause when the danger of separation was imminent. But, he was deathly afraid for the same reasons, as he may neither see Tetsuya again nor brother's beautiful innocent expression.

Knowing the possibility of never seeing his brother again after separation, Akashi felt hapless. He was nothing but an 11-year old boy dependent on his distant father and devoid of a mother. Akashi couldn't even remember what his true mother looked like, and he didn't want to find out if separation from Hanako would also mean that he would gradually forget what Tetsuya looked like. His dear, beloved brother.

Akashi placed his forehead on Kuroko's face as he tried to fall asleep, despite the angry voices across the room. He imagined that Tetsuya's face would get imprinted on his brain, so that, if ever his father decides to file for a divorce again, he would remember. He would remember, grow old enough to find his brother, and reunite with him. Then, they'll become one big happy family again.

Later on, his father peered into the room to check all of them. Akashi pretended to be asleep, but he could sense when his father knelt next to him, brushed his hair, and tried to pull his hand away from Tetsuya's. No matter how many times he tried, Akashi didn't let go. His father stopped after realizing that both of them had a tight grip, but he stayed for a few minutes or so. After three minutes, his father finally gave up and went out.

Akashi's hand burned with pain after his father's insistent pulling, he only opened his eyes to see if his father had hurt Tetsuya in any way. He released a huge sigh of relief when his father didn't touch his brother.

"I'm glad he didn't hurt you," Akashi murmured. He snuck a soft kiss on his brother's lips, a customary greeting he had developed as a habit, to relieve his tensions. A bashful excitement crept from his stomach to his chest and blush, but it quickly disappeared when Akashi heard the door shut.

His crimson eyes looked at the door, and knew that he had been caught.

* * *

From a small glimmer in the dark space of his consciousness, Akashi Seijuuro found himself back at home, surrounded by his concerned brothers and friends. His brothers Kise and Aomine were drenched by the rain, though they refuse to get themselves dried up. Everyone of them gathered around the living room, looking at Midorima who was talking to someone on the phone.

After a few words, Midorima ended the call. He turned to everyone. "No such luck. We have to wait for a 24-hour waiting period before they can start searching for Kuroko," he closed his flip phone. "All we can do is wait."

"We can't just wait!" Aomine exclaimed as he stood from his chair. "What if something bad had happened?!" He walked three confident strides and grabbed Akashi. "Tell us what happened to Tetsu!" When he started shaking Akashi, Murasakibara and Momoi pulled the angered brother away.

"Stop it, you're not helping!" Momoi insisted, brave enough to restrain a muscular athlete. "Can't you see he's in shock?"

"Who cares?! Tetsu is - " Murasakibara used his strength to push Aomine to his chair.

"Aka-chin is your brother too!" Murasakibara exclaimed. "He's as worried as all of us about Kuro-chin."

"If he was worried, then shouldn't he be doing something?" Kise grumbled, taking a more passive aggressive approach on the situation. His usual soft golden eyes were like swords waiting to stab his eldest brother.

Taikawa stood up. "Seijuro-san is not in his best condition! Can't you understand that?"

Kise growled. "Stay out of this!"

"Kise! Aomine! Stop it!" Midorima shouted, and the entire living room descended into chaos. Akashi felt sorry for the situation, but he didn't have the energy to diffuse it. The whole scenery was fading in and out consistently and he felt like he was not in his body. It's as if he was watching himself watch the whole situation unfold.

"Okay, okay, I think all of us is getting a bit worked up in this situation," Takao stood up, placing placating arms in front of him. "Let's face the facts. First, we can't contact Kuroko. Second, the police can't help us yet. Third, Akashi-san is…" Takao looked at him with pitiful eyes. "Incapacitated. And lastly, the police told us that our best option is to wait. So, I guess we wait."

When Aomine raised to argue, Takao continued. "I know that chances are, Kuroko-san might be in peril. But if we think of such things and let it get into our heads - it's not helping us find Kuroko-san, does it? Right now, we have no choice but to trust that Kuroko-san is okay and be in the best conditions until we welcome him back home."

Midorima sighed. "Takao is right. There's no point if we fight," he said. "It's getting late and all of us are exhausted. Momoi, Taikawa, Takao; I'll arrange for your rooms if you decide to stay here. Kise, Aomine; get yourselves dried up or you'll get a cold," When Aomine and Kise remained defiant, Midorima added. "Think of what Kuroko would've done if he saw you both like that."

That hit home, as Kise rose upstairs to take a shower while Aomine accepted the towel he was given to dry himself off.

When everyone dispersed to freshen up or accommodate their guests, Akahi was left alone in the living room. Though his private time was only brief as Midroima came down to rest at the living room. His younger brother sat across him. "Where are you now, I wonder?" his brother asked, face etched with worry. "Both of you and Kuroko." _I don't know_ , Akashi wanted to answer. _And I don't think I want to come back._

"Shin-chan?" Takao called as he descended from the stairs. Seeing his lover's eyes fixated on Akashi's still form, Takao placed both of his hands on Midorima's shoulder. Midorima didn't flinch.

"I'm sorry you have to be involved in this," Midorima said, not removing his eyes from Akashi. Though Akashi knew that his brother's mind was far away now, searching.

"Hey, things happen? Besides I'm here because I'm worried too." Takao said. "For both Akashi-san and Kuroko-san."

As Takao sat next to his lover, who remained still as Akashi, Takao spoke. "I'm here, okay?"

"Hm." was Midorima's answer.

Takao realized the utter futility of his efforts and gave a sad smile. "You would've been more okay if Kuroko-san is here to comfort you, right?" Takao said.

"Takao, I'm not in the mood for this." Midorima grunted. Akashi wanted to move his head to another direction; he couldn't bear to see anymore fractures to relationships that seemed so perfect.

"I'm sorry," Takao replied. "It's just….your stories - Kuroko-san has always been there to console your worries. It's just this time - "

" - He's not here…" Midorima continued. He clasped his hands so tightly that his fingernails started to dig into his skin. "It's because he's my brother, and he's dear to me. Despite his naivety, he always knows what to do to console the family."

"He's your center," Takao commented. "I'm jealous."

An etch of annoyance appeared on Midorima's features. "Takao…"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. No need to be grumpy about it." When he received no laugh, Takao rose up. "Anyway, I'm heading to my room. Please sleep early." Takao patted his lover's shoulder and went upstairs. After Takao was gone, Midorima finally released a tense sigh and laid his head on the sofa.

Midorima was utterly exhausted. But, so was everyone. Wanting to remove this sad sight, Akashi used every bit of energy to close his eyelids. He once again drifted back to his dark unconscious.

* * *

When Akashi opened his eyes, he was back in his 11-year old body. It was snowing hard, but his father insisted to travel to Kyoto, where their ancestral home was located, as soon as possible. In the kitchen, Murasakibara and Aomine helped Hanako prepare their lunches while Midorima picked his scarf and bonnie. It took Akashi a minute to gather this senses.

" - Oha-Asa, you're going to need all the protection you can get from the elements. Wool clothes is you lucky item," 11-year old Midorima fussed as he wrapped a red scarf around Akashi's neck. "Are you sure you don't want me to wake Kise and Kuroko? They'll be sad to see that they didn't see you off."

Akashi shook his head. "It's fine. Besides, I want to keep this a secret from them."

Midorima sighed. "That serious? I see. Then be careful," Midorima fished something from his pocket and gave it to his older brother. "Mother wants me to give that to you. She said, if you want to talk to us but Father won't allow you to, use this. Just don't tell Father."

Akashi smiled. "Thank you, Midorima. I'll see you after a few days."

Midorima nodded and went to the kitchen to help Hanako fix the lunch. After quick calls and a short good-bye, Akashi Saito and Akashi Seijuuro marched into the freezing cold and into the drive that drove them to the airport. A few hours later, they're driving along the snowy roads of Kyoto to the Akashi ancestral home. The trip was nothing but quiet. He and his father kept a wide distance between them.

When they arrived at their ancestral home, a group of female maids dressed in brown _komon_ greeted them. The head maid, Chiyo, a beautiful lady with auburn hair and green eyes, led Akashi and his father to separate rooms that were adjacent to each other and ordered other maids to unpack their belongings. Akashi was alone as he watched a couple of maids quietly unpacked his belongings and gave him Japanese snacks and tea. And on that snowy day, all he did was read books and watch the maids scurry around in the compound through a curtain. He felt like he was in a Heian era.

At night, Akashi covered himself in his futon and texted happily to his brothers. Apparently, Hanako gave them one phone to share with each other, so communication was a bit confusing as Akashi had to figure out which one of his brothers was texting him. That night, he had found out that Kuroko was a bit upset that he didn't see Akashi off, but Akashi promised that he will be home soon. _I'll be home before you know it, my princess ;)_. It was followed by rowdy texts from Aomine and Kise protesting that they should be the one calling their younger brother with more cute nicknames like Chibi Shadow or Blue Tralala. Murasakibara joined the fray, and the rowdy text series ended with Midorima telling that they should sleep. Akashi bid them good nights and turned his phone off.

When he was about to sleep, Akashi's sensitive ears picked noises from his father's room. He carefully crawled to the wooden pane that divided both of their rooms and placed his ear next to it. A red blush crept to his cheeks as he heard noises that a 11-year old child shouldn't have heard.

From those clusters of indecent noises, he heard his father speak. " - Missed you so much. When this is over, I shall make you my bride."

A voice that sounded suspiciously like Chiyo moaned. "S-stop. You have a wife. A son. This is not - "

"You of all people should know that I never loved her." Akashi's stomach dropped. He thought of Hanako, his brothers, and the possibility of separation. From the wooden pan, he looked at his phone and back.

Back then, Akashi realized, if he had told Hanako that time, things wouldn't have ended with a favorable ending for Hanako, him, and his brothers. But, as an 11-year old Akashi who only thought things as a child and not as an adult, was afraid. And like any scared children would do, he hid under the futon and willed himself to sleep.

The next day, Akashi finally met his grandparents. Told by Chiyo to dress the ceremonial kimonos, Akashi presented himself to his grandparents with utmost courtesy. When he smiled at them, they frowned. His father gave him a critical look before Akashi decided it was better to drop off the smile.

His grandmother, her hair as red as blood, turned to his son. "Is this your child?"

His father nodded. "Yes, he is."

His grandfather, his eyes as sharp as an eagle, sneered. "Prove it." With a snap of his fingers, a number of unknown men and women entered the room. They were holding all sorts of items such as textbooks, instruments, and the like. He turned to Akashi. "I hope you don't mind verifying it, do you?"

"Of course he won't mind," his father answered for him. "He is my son."

His grandmother frowned. "Only if he is up to our standards."

As Akashi partook in this test, his family stared at him calculated eyes. Only when one of the tutors, who computed the overall score after a minute, declared that he had 'passed' did his family give him warm smiles.

"Welcome to the family," his grandmother said when she finally saw him as a human being.

* * *

When Akashi opened his eyelids, he was in bed. He was dressed in his pajamas and he was all alone in his living room. Someone must've brought him here when he fell asleep.

A knock reverberated on the door, and Momoi entered the room with a tray of strawberry oatmeal in her hands. She was dressed in a white T-shirt and long black skirt. "Good morning Akashi-kun!" she said with the same jolliness as when she would greet him in school. "Murasakibara-kun made you breakfast. I hope you don't mind if I borrowed your mother's clothes for a bit. My uniform was getting a bit stinky and I don't think I could go home under these circumstances."

She placed the tray on the bedside table and pulled a chair. Once she sat on it, she took the oatmeal from the tray, scooped the contents with the spoon, and started blowing it. When she saw that it was warm enough, she pushed the spoon into Akashi's lips. Akashi used his energy to open his mouth and to chew his food. Momoi fed Akashi until the whole bowl was empty.

"Here, let me get the water for you," she said as she helped Akashi drink the contents of the glass. She then wiped Akashi's lips with a napkin and settled herself on the chair.

"If you're wondering, Hotaru-chan went home. She said that it would be better if she handled the club affairs for a while, until you get better. Dai-chan, Ki-chan, and Muk-kun are preparing to find Tetsu-kun. Midorin decided to stay home to take care of you, but I figured he needs help, so I volunteered. I don't want to go home for a few days, -kun went home to explain some things with his parents, but I think he'll helps us in his own way." Then she added. "Also he told us it would be better to rush you to the hospital. I think it was a pretty great idea, but then Midorin said you needed some time to recover. I don't know about that. You're really in a bad place right now and I think you need professional help."

She was met with his silence. But, nonetheless, she talked to him like he was alright. In which he wasn't. "You know, with you and Tetsu-kun gone, I see how fragile we all are. Ki-chan argues with Dai-chan with every passing second, Muk-kun kept stress eating, and Midorin spaces out. I fear that he's going to be the next one to go into shock!" she laughs at this, but it all sounds forced to Akashi's ears.

"You know, I should be the one trying to balance Ki-chan and Dai-chan. It's the least I can do to help Tetsu-kun. But, now it seems that they're getting too much and I just...don't feel like doing it. With Tetsu-kun gone, I just see no point in it. I care about Ki-chan and Dai-chan, but it's like - I'm molten lead." She laughed again, but right now it just sounded desperate.

"Hey, Akashi-kun. You know everything right?" she asked. "Do you think, after this, everything would return to normal? And when I mean normal, I mean the time when we were first years and we don't know anything about how strict Shirogane-sensei can be and we were not falling apart? I would like to go back to those times," she said, now quivering. "Tetsu-kun would, too." Then, she let out a loud sob followed by another and another.

On the corner of Akashi's eyes, Kise was left frozen, before realizing that Momoi needed her time to be alone, just like the rest of them.

Akashi wanted to console her, but he can't. He still wasn't strong enough. Though, if could move, he would say he empathized with her. Because if he had the power to travel through time, he'll return to the time when things were easy and being with Tetsuya wasn't a crime.

* * *

"But, you know that it is, right?" his father asked. After a dinner with his grandparents, his father asked to speak with his father in private. Chiyo prepared them a simple tea room where they were served tea and some snacks. In this tea room, Chiyo opened the veranda,so they can gaze upon the beautiful garden of the Akashi household which was covered with snow.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Father," Akashi replied, his eyes downcast. He felt uncomfortable in his presence.

His father took a sip of his tea. Akashi mimicked his father, but stuck a tongue. It was bitter and Akashi found it disgusting. "You possess every best characteristic that a Akashi can have, but," he drummed his nails on the table. "You have a weakness."

"Everyone has a weakness, Father," Akashi contested. "It's what makes us human."

"Not us, Seijuuro. Akashis can never have a weakness." His father replied. "And you're weakness is that - you're in love."

Akashi furrowed his brows. "So are you with Hanako-san," he said although he knew this was a lie. "If we follow that argument, that means you have the same weakness as I have."

His father smirked. "That is true. And for that reason, I want you to avoid the same mistake as I have," He began. "The heir to the Akashi name needs to a person who is perfect in every way, and that includes having no weaknesses. If you let yourself be ruled by your imperfections, you are bound to ousted from your rightful throne and the Akashi name will never be truly _ours_. That is why I want to you to erase that feeling of yours for that boy who Hanako raised," And his father spat his name with great disdain. " _Kuroko_."

Feeling red-handed, Akashi casted his head away in defiance. His father sighed at this sight and rested his head on his palm. "Do you want to be with that boy?" When he didn't receive any answer, his father assumed that the answer was a yes. "Have you thought about how you're going to do it? Knowing that he's your _younger brother_?"

Akashi froze. And his father relished that.

"What would your brothers think? Your friends? Your grandparents? Your _mother_?" he spoke. "Do you know how would society react? They'll reject you, scorn you. You and that boy will never live a peaceful life."

"Imagine what would happen to Ryouta afterwards," his father continued. "Do you really think your biological cousin can handle the pressures of the family? He _will_ crumble and you know it. Do you really have the heart to put him in such a place?"

Akashi realized he was being manipulated. "You and the head maid are cheating on Hanako-san!" he exclaimed. "How can you live with that sort of lie?"

"And?" his father merely shrugged. "Fine. Tell Hanako-san. I'm pretty sure the divorce papers will come in smoothly, and you and Kuroko won't see each other anymore. Do you want that?"

Akashi scowled. "You're my father."

"And so was your mother. But, she left you, didn't she?" at that, Akashi's heart broke into pieces. "Stop this ridiculousness, Seijuuro. We Akashis are not made just to love. We are rulers, and good rulers should not be capable of getting swayed by pretty eyes."

"This is unfair, father," Akashi started to sob.

"But this is for your own good," His father crept closer and hugged his sobbing child, letting his tears stain his good jacket. "And as your father, I know the best for you."

As Akashi cried for his injustice, his father murmured. "You are different Seijuuro. You are not supposed to mingle with the simple folk." The next particular set of words struck his child mind so hard that it imprinted its shape on his brain.

His father said. "You and your brothers will soon part ways no matter what you do. So why not start now?"

* * *

When Akashi opened his eyes, he was still on his bed. Momoi was gone, and the clock said 3: 15 PM. He felt weak, but he could now move. He was once again connected to his body. He tested his body before taking slow steps towards the door. He turned the knob with a heavy pant.

The hallway was silent. The cheerful ruckus of his brothers was gone. Remembering Momoi's words, he marched towards Midorima's room where he knocked on the door twice. It only took a few seconds for Midorima to open the door.

"Akashi!" he called. "Are you okay? Can you walk?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Akashi answered. "Can I speak with you for a second?" he asked.

Midorima's brows furrowed. "Are you sure? Do you even have the strength to - " but, Akashi silenced him.

"This is about Tetsuya, and why he ran away." Akashi said, his words weighing heavy against his conscience. He knew that if he did this, he would be opening Pandora's box - either it unleashes the legion of demons or it would release hope. He honestly did not know.

But, it was time to finally deal with it. Because, he knew now that it wasn't just him who have these conflicting feelings his father called 'weakness'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, I haven't proofread this chapter. Will do it tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> So...what do you think?


End file.
